Neverending Story: The Strongest Magic
by tragicwitch
Summary: bookverse mostly : A troubled girl named Adair finds herself in Fantasia and meets a young warrior from the plains. Terrible things are happening in Fantasia again. To survive and save both worlds Adair must discover; what is "the strongest magic"?
1. Prologue: The Circle of the Night

A/N: Hello one and all and thank you for reading my new undertaking. I tried posting this in the book section but no one seemed to be reading it. I will be writing this mostly in the book universe, with really only one nod to the movie, and fans of the book might hate me for it. Atreyu will not be green in this story. Reason being I only recently read the book and while it is leagues better than the movie, Noah Hathaway is still the Atreyu I grew up with as my hero who I wanted to be just like. Even when I read the book I still could only picture him the way I grew up with him. So for this story he will stay that way. Anyway please read and enjoy. I do not own Neverending Story or possess any rights to Michael Ende's masterpiece. I'm just honored by the privilege this site offers to let one of my stories roam Fantasia. I do however own any original characters that may pop up. To make the story easier to follow, everything that happens in Fantasia will be written normally while everything that happens in the Human world will be written in bold. Thank you again.

Prologue: The Circle of the Night

**Bastian Balthazar Bux had experiences under his belt beyond his years. Indeed beyond the years of anyone his age, or even older. It was what made him who he was, which was a confident youth of agreeable humor and virtually no inhibition when it came to speaking his mind. Because of this confidence he excelled in both academics and athletics. His teachers knew he was going to make a great noise in the world one day. No one could explain how he had transformed from the pudgy little urchin who had so often been the butt of everyone's jokes (peer and teacher alike) to the golden boy of their town. Adults liked him, girls liked him, boys respected him at the very least. But don't misunderstand this to mean that he was in any way arrogant. No Bastian was not arrogant. He simply had far more experience than anyone would have guessed, and this accounted for his near fearlessness at anything he attempted. But how he came to be this way is a story that has already been told. But the reason that this at least must be told is that on this particular day there was something that, even for one as fearless as Bastian Balthazar Bux, was very troubling indeed.**

**"I must be going mad". He said to himself. Because he swore he had seen the very same cat that was trotting gingerly along the wrought iron fence along the corner of his block as had been at the schoolyard that very morning. He stopped to look closer. No he wasn't mistaken because this black cat had the very same streak of violet fur near its crown. He wondered how the cat had come by such a peculiar marking. Such coloring on a cat was certainly not natural. Whoever owned it must have been very strange.**

**The cat must have noticed he was observing because she (he had a feeling it was female) suddenly met his gaze. Her eyes were blue and like a cat's they seemed to carry that attitude of passive curiosity and boredom all in one. He dismissed the thought quickly when she leaped off the fence and pranced across his neighbor's yard. But when he caught sight of her again, this time across the street from his house where he peered out his window, he suddenly found himself wishing his father had not left him home alone for the weekend.**

**But all thought of the strange cat had vanished by the time he remembered he had promised to call Christa that night. She would soon be through with school for the year and the two of them could not wait for when her mother Anna would bring her home and the two of them could visit. Though they had grown older and entered their high school years, two things between them had never changed. One, Christa still loved to hear Bastian's stories, especially the ones about his adventures in Fantasia. And two, Bastian was still very fond of her, and growing fonder still.**

**He related his experience with the cat to her, but she must have thought it was him just getting ready to tell another story because she didn't seem too concerned. Though she admitted cats in general gave her the creeps. She told him not to worry about it and he decided she was right. After he hung up with her it was very late. He dressed for bed and took one last look outside his bedroom window, half expecting to see the cat staring back at him from across the street just as she had been earlier. The street was empty.**

**"Christa's right." He said to himself. "Just a cat." And with that he laid his head down to sleep. But as he drifted off, there was still that one small remaining nagging feeling that something was off about that cat. It wasn't strong enough to rouse him when sleep finally took him, but there came a time when he wished he had listened to it.**

**The window to his room slid open ever so gently so as not to wake him. Bastian did not stir, and the owner of the pale hand that reached through his window and spread its violet fingernails over his sleeping head would make sure he stayed that way. Bastian felt nothing as the spell was cast. That's the thing about sleeping spells; you usually don't feel them. With Bastian lying in an enchanted sleep, the one who had opened his window floated uninvited into his room. At first glance she didn't seem all that imposing. A petite little thing she could easily be mistaken for no older than fourteen. But this girl was clearly more than she seemed. The moonlight shimmered on the one violet streak in her otherwise night black hair, and the long black cat-like tail that swished back and forth beneath her skirt cast an eerie shadow on the floor. And if Bastian had been awake to see her eyes he would have seen the same blue eyes he had seen in the black cat earlier that day, with that same look of curiosity mixed with petulant boredom. Her voice carried virtually no feeling in it when she called.**

**"It's clear."**

**Two more shadows crept into Bastian's room in much the same way as she had. The first stood hunched and its head swiveled from side to side as it sniffed the air in a most canine way. In fact its features seemed quite canine indeed, with the beginnings of a snout protruding from its face, and long furry fox-like ears which like his wildly long and tangled hair were an outlandish shade of azure blue. A network of piercings lined both ears. A light coat of the same colored fur extended all the way down its arms which were covered in a swirling matrix of black markings. Its hands appeared much larger than they should be and ended in crude hooked claws. Around its neck it wore a black spiked collar, and like the girl it had a long tail covered in the same blue fur as his ears. It spoke in a voice that was low like a man's, but somehow had a feminine quality to it.**

**"Why did we have to come all the way to this world Fay?" it whined, addressing the girl. "It's so boring. They don't even believe in magic here."**

**"Not to mention the risk it presented to us crossing the rift between worlds." Said the last one in a polished voice that was sharp with culture as well as arrogance. In comparison to the other two he was quite ordinary looking, though his white collared shirt and black coat with black cravat seemed very outdated, not to mention sloppy. His hair was unkempt, his cravat looked like it had been halfway tied before he'd given up on it, and his coat was stained with ink, chemicals and who knows what else. The moonlight gleamed off of his crooked rectangular glasses.**

**"That barbarically obdurate lizard nearly caught up to us that time. And the day she does is the day she swallows us whole."**

**"We didn't come all this way so you could bore me with your complaints Thoth." The girl said in her usual flat tone. "Nag, find it."**

**The creature with the snout lowered its head and began to sniff like a dog. The other two watched as it moved toward the door.**

**"It's not in here." It said, moving out of Bastian's room and into the hallway. It continued to sniff out the object of their intrusion while the other two followed it. Bastian all the while lay motionless in his bed.**

**"Remind me again why we needed to come all this way when you have a perfectly suitable one that led us to this delusion of an experiment?" the young man in glasses inquired.**

**"Because I only possess a copy. In order for us to get there we need the real one." The girl replied.**

**"Strange to think that such a thing exists in this world where there is so little magic."**

**Though the girl rarely, if ever smiled, the beginnings of a wry smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. "If this next experiment goes the way that I've planned, we'll soon see that this world is in possession of the most powerful magic of all."**

**"Not that again Fay." The young man sighed. "We've been over this a thousand times and we've never gathered any conclusive data to support your theory."**

**"But we have gathered data. And you lost our last wager, so it is my turn to conduct the experiment. I will prove that it is the strongest magic."**

**"Mighty talk for one who has never felt it." He said bitingly. To this the girl had no answer. The creature that was their third companion slung its arm over the young man's shoulder and drew its face uncomfortably close to his.**

**"Oh come on Thoth, let Fay have her fun. This experiment sounds like it's going to be a real party."**

**"You," the young man in glasses said as he shrugged out of the creature's grip, "will go anywhere there is promise of fine food, drink, and other such debauchery."**

**"As though the two of you are any different."**

**"Certainly not. I am a man of science."**

**"Details, details." The creature teased.**

**"Enough." The girl snapped. "Keep looking."**

**"I don't have to, I found it." The creature pointed toward the door in front of them. It reached for the knob and jiggled it. "Wouldn't you know. Locked."**

**"Let me." Said the young man in glasses. He reached for the keyhole just beneath the knob and pointed his fingertip at it. As impossible as it sounds he actually fit his index finger into the keyhole and turned it. The door opened quite easily after that into the study of Bastian's father, though Bastian was permitted to use it as a quiet place to read.**

**The creature didn't waste any time, slinking its way to one of the bookshelves and running its claw-tipped fingers over the books in the shelves. At last it found what it was looking for.**

**"Here it is!" It said in a sing-song voice, pulling a single book from the shelf and laying it on the desk where the other two gathered around. It was a book bound in copper colored silk that shimmered when they moved it about. On the cover above the title there were two snakes intertwining; one light and one dark biting each other's tail.**

**The young man in glasses huffed, completely unappreciative of the treasure in front of him. "It doesn't look any different than the one you have."**

**"But it is." The girl said as plainly as one would state the color of the sky.**

**"She's right" the creature agreed. "I can smell it. It's rich with magic. Strange magic. I've never really smelled anything like it before."**

**"Well we didn't come all this way just to look at it." The young man said impatiently.**

**The girl seemed to agree. "Open the book Nag."**

**The creature did as instructed and flipped the book open. Its pages appeared to be printed in two different colors. All three of them laid their hands on the book, and here one would find that the three witches had more in common than black twisted hearts. On the backs of their right hands were identical markings; a crescent moon with three stars arching over it. Their fingertips glowed with dark violet light.**

**"Time to begin." Said the young man in glasses.**

**"This is going to be so exciting!" screeched the creature with blue fox ears.**

**The girl with the purple streak in her hair kept her cold blue eyes transfixed on the pages of the book. "To Fantasia."**

**And in a flash of dark violet light they vanished. Only the book remained on the desk. Somehow it had been shut. Just below the symbol of the two snakes read the title plain as day in intricate lettering; The Neverending Story.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Right Book

A/N: Okay I promise I'll limit the number of author's notes I put here. But it would seem that reading the Neverending Story was easier to understand when what happened in the human world was written in one color while everything that happened in Fantasia was written in another. For this purpose, from here on out Human World happenings will be written in bold print.

Chapter 1: The Right Book

**A****dair stared at the paper in front of her as though it were a person who had just told her it didn't like the way she dressed (though it certainly wouldn't have been the first if it could talk). Her latest abysmal attempt at a creative writing assignment had a large scarlet F stamped at the top of it. **

** "Now you understand why I asked you to stay after class." Mr. Fillmore said sympathetically. "Miss Artemis, as you know I don't give failing grades. Creative writing is purely subjective. It's an art form. I grade papers based on the effort of the student."**

** "I was up until one in the morning writing this thing." Adair made a half-hearted attempt to defend her work.**

** "Be that as it may, your work lacked any sort of passion. And not just this one but every assignment you've handed in this term. And it would be a discredit to you if I allowed you to simply fly through my class without taking anything away from it. So let's talk about the root of the problem. Do you feel anything for this subject matter?"**

** "That's just it! I haven't felt anything for any of them. I really don't like writing!" She threw her hands in the air.**

** Mr. Fillmore simply folded his hands on his desk. "Then if you don't mind my asking, why did you take this class?"**

** "I needed some fine arts credit." She answered honestly. "It was this or choir. I figured it would be better if I just let the teacher see how terrible my writing is instead of letting everyone else hear how terrible a singer I am."**

** "I didn't say your writing was horrible Adair. I simply said it lacked feeling. Your heart is not in this work. If I thought it was horrible we wouldn't be discussing this right now. Now you are a bright girl I'm sure. There is a lot of potential here. We just need to see if we can make it shine."**

** "And what would you say would make it better?" **

** "Well for one you could stop writing out gruesome deaths for your main characters. I'm all for freedom of expression, but there's a difference between creative writing and passive aggression."**

** Adair sighed in defeat. Gruesome death for the miserable characters she was forced to write about was the only thing she had to look forward to in these assignments. "Mr. Fillmore I can't fail on this paper. I'll be good with a C but if I fail it…" She hesitated which seemed to perk her teacher's interest. "I just have a lot riding on this okay? Is there anything I can do?"**

** "Well it would seem that for you to progress at all you need to find yourself a muse. One that isn't covered in blood and screaming death metal in your ears." He smiled, but it quickly faded when it became clear she didn't appreciate the joke. "Alright here's what we'll do. I'll let you make up the assignment. I'll enter your grade on this paper as a C on one condition. You bring me an extra credit paper."**

** Adair eyed him warily. "On what?" **

** "Anything. I'm not assigning you any subject matter. You can write about anything you want. You have one week. All you have to do is get out there and find something that inspires you and write about it. Believe me, you'll know when it hits you." **

** The second bell rang for lunch and Mr. Fillmore bid Adair good afternoon as she gathered her things and left the classroom. **

** Sitting in the usual spot for lunch, at the base of a tree at the edge of the outside commons, she related her new problem to the only person in the world she could talk to; her best (and really only) friend Jason. Everyone else at lunch kept their distance from them for the most part. Adair could have been called a Goth with a rim of black eyeliner around her hazel-green eyes, but her usual choice in outfits like the one she was wearing now; black skinny jeans and hi-tops with a black and gray striped T-shirt under a form fitting black cardigan was plain in comparison to the actual Goths of their school, all chains and studs and leather. So she was at best a Goth who didn't care enough about it to put that extra ounce of dread into her appearance. She didn't have a single piercing, she didn't wear any lipstick over her naturally pink lips, and she left her hair its natural shade of dirty blond rather than dying it oil black.**

** Jason was slim and seemed to wear the same outfit every day; a long sleeved two in one T-Shirt with boot-cut blue jeans over a pair of motorcycle boots even though he neither owned nor had ever ridden a motorcycle. His hair was dark brown and about shoulder length when he left it down. However he liked to keep it tied back in a ponytail because he insisted it made him look like Orlando Bloom and Adair didn't feel the need to tell him otherwise. He swallowed whatever the cafeteria had seen fit to slop onto their plate that afternoon. As usual he'd downed his own portion in half the time it had taken her to take the first bite, and he was already asking for hers. She was a little jealous he could eat so freely without gaining a single pound.**

** "You going to eat that?" he asked again.**

** She slid her tray off her lap and handed it to him. "Knock yourself out." She rolled her eyes as he dug into her lunch as vigorously as he had his own. "Are you listening?"**

** "Yes Adair, I can listen and eat at the same time. I'm a big multi-tasker that way." He wiped the remains of what she thought was gravy away from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why don't you try reading a book?" **

** "What?"**

** "You know, a book. BOOK" he said slowly, opening his hands and closing them in front of him. "You know, those things with pages and words that you always see me holding."**

** "Read a book? That's your idea."**

** "Yep."**

** "This is really easy for you to say. You're good at this kind of thing." **

** "It's not exactly hard. Fillmore said you needed to find some inspiration. What's more inspiring than a book? That's what they're for."**

** "Apparently Lemming never made you read Lord of the Flies."**

** "Alright, but this is about finding the **_**right**_** book. Look just go by Coreander's Old Books after school. Here I'll give you the address." He pulled a marker from the backpack next to him and held out his hand for hers. She gave it to him and he scribbled an address on the back of her hand. "They've got everything there, and since they're all old you can get them pretty cheap too. Just find one that grabs you and I'll meet you at your Aunt's place tonight."**

** Adair rolled her eyes again. "Sounds promising."**

** "Hey I know this is a big deal for you-"**

** "It's a huge deal!" She cried, cutting him off. "If I fail this assignment, Aunt Rosemary won't sign for my internship for the secretary position in the city, and then that will put all my plans for moving out of this place on hold. I can't stay here anymore! I'm so sick of this place!"**

** "And Fillmore says you lack passion." Jason muttered. "Look, you want to pass this class then trust me. Alright? Go get the book and I'll meet you at Rosemary's place later."**

** Adair gave him a questioning glance. "Why can't you come to the bookshop with me?"**

** Jason shrugged. "Detention."**

** "For what?"**

** "I might have tuned out when Huffman was giving us our instructions in chemistry and added too much sulfur to the mix he gave us."**

** She winced. "How bad is it?"**

** "I'll let you know when I finish cleaning the ceiling."**

* * *

><p><strong>True to its name, "Carl Conrad Coreander, Old Books" wasn't much of a bookshop so much as a book graveyard. Adair slid in through the doorway to a long narrow room lined with shelves of books of all shapes and sizes. Unlike other bookshops she'd been in, the air wasn't permeated with the smell of coffee. No this shop had a more homely feel to it. While the books seemed kept in good condition for the most part, it was clear most of their spines had been well worn from previous ownership. The tinkling of the bells must have alerted the shop owner because she heard a brisk shuffling from the back room. <strong>

** An elderly gentleman shuffled into the front of the shop to greet her. Adair had learned that there were two kinds of old people in the world. The ones who let their years show with permanent frown lines in the wrinkles of their face, and those who had a perpetual smile imprinted in the dimples around their mouth. They were like trees that way, how the rings inside a trunk could tell a story. This man was the happy kind. He wore a blue striped button down shirt and a pair of plain brown khakis with some casual cordovan shoes. His eyes were clear blue behind his glasses and his hair, though gray and receding at the crown of his head still looked thick and healthy. **

** "How do you do young lady?" He asked congenially.**

** Adair shrugged. "Fine I guess. Are you the Mr. Coreander that owns this shop?" She indicated the sign behind her.**

** The man looked at the door where the shop's name could be clearly seen on the back of the glass pane. He adjusted his glasses. "It would seem this shop actually belongs to a… Rednaeroc." He chuckled, pointing out that the sign she was referring to could only be read backwards from inside the shop. When she didn't laugh back he cleared his throat. "No I am not. Though he was a dear friend. I am the Mr. Bux who owns this shop. Bastian Balthazar Bux at your service."**

** "Bastian Balthazar Bux? Carl Conrad Coreander? B's C's was that on purpose?"**

** The man smiled. "Funny you should ask, we noticed that on the first day we met. Though the alliteration was purely coincidence. And what may I ask is your name?"**

** She bit her lip when she realized her blunder. "Adair." She answered frankly.**

** "Adair….?" He pressed.**

** She sighed. "Adair Alicia Artemis."**

** Mr. Bux chuckled again. "But my dear, that's all A's. Seems you'll fit in quite well here."**

** "My friend told me you could help me find a book."**

** "Friend?"**

** "Jason. The one with the boots and the ponytail."**

** "Oh Jason, yes of course I know him. Regular here." He stroked his chin. "I might be able to help you. It all depends of course. What is it you're looking for?"**

** Adair paused. "I don't really know."**

** "Ah, just browsing then. Well what is it you like to read? A good romance novel perhaps?"**

** "No!" She said a little too quickly. The thought made her gag. "Anything but that."**

** "Oh very well, a fantasy perhaps. A girl needs a little fantasy in her life."**

** "I'm not sure about that either." She admitted. **

** Mr. Bux knit his graying eyebrows over his eyes in what looked like concern. "My dear is there any kind of book you're interested in?"**

** "I'm not much for reading."**

** A look of understanding dawned on the old man. "I see. That explains it then."**

** "Explains what?"**

** "Why you look so old. I could see it from across the room. You're carrying the world's problems on your shoulders. Reading, discovering, feeling, these are the things that keep us young my dear. Without reading, we're really just going through our life's problems on our own."**

** "I can manage my problems just fine thank you. And I'm only seventeen." She said with a little more venom than she'd intended. She didn't like this man. There was something about him that made her feel like he could read her as easily as one of the books he kept. **

** He seemed to take the hint. "Alright I didn't mean any offense. Just give me a moment and I guarantee we can find something suitable. I won't allow you to leave the shop dissatisfied. It's simply a matter of finding the right book."**

** There it was again. The same phrase Jason had used. That phrase was beginning to annoy her. "What's the difference? A book's a book."**

** "Not true my dear, not true at all." He continued as he began to rummage through the shelves. "There are books about love, there are books about adventure, there are books about talking animals, science, history, pirates, books about magical nannies who gallivant all over Europe by flying with a magical umbrella…" He paused for a moment and looked at her with those clear blue eyes in a way that made her feel like he was reading her again. "And then there is that one special book that changes your life forever. It's not a simple thing Miss Adair Alicia Artemis, no not simple at all." **

** She shuffled from one foot to the other uncomfortably as he stared at her, either studying her or lost in thought she could not tell, until at last a loud ringing broke him from his reverie.**

** "Oh that would be my wife. If you'll excuse me for a moment. Feel free to look around. Let me know if something peaks your interest." He ducked out of the room to answer the phone in the back room. She knew she shouldn't be surprised the old man still owned a landline, but it was still strange to her that something like that still existed anywhere. **

** She resigned herself to scanning the shelves for titles that jumped out at her. A few did here and there, ones with words like "Dark" or "Blood" or "Revenge". But then one caught her eye that didn't appear to have a title, or at least not on the spine. But the strange symbol on the spine caught her eye; a pair of snakes, one light and one dark intertwining in a circle, each biting the others' tail. She pulled it from the shelf. It was bound in copper colored silk that shimmered when she moved it about, and the same symbol that was on the spine was also on the cover just above the title. She sighed when she read the title's intricate lettering. "The Neverending Story."**

_**Yeah, I only have a week. I don't have time for never ending.**_** She thought to herself.**

** "You should get that one." **

** Adair spun around. The voice did not belong to the old man. Standing in the shop with her she found a girl about her age, maybe a little younger. She had long night black hair with a purple streak in it. Her blue doll-like eyes stayed on Adair with a mixture of curiosity and boredom. Her wardrobe was a bizarre; resembling something out of those Animes Jason liked to watch. She wore a knee length black dress with a white lace petticoat underneath it. The dress left her shoulders bare, but her arms had loose white sleeves laced just above her elbows and held in place by black buckles. The loose cuffs of the sleeves had the same ruffle as her petticoat. Her legs were clad in black and white striped stockings and black knee-high boots. Her fingernails were the same color as the streak in her hair.**

** Adair had been startled by the girl's sudden appearance. She hadn't heard her enter the shop. But the outlandishness of her outfit helped her get over it. She gave the girl a wry smirk.**

** "Did you get lost on your way to a convention?"**

** "No." The girl said flatly, lacking any of the usual confusion or resentment Adair had come to expect from those who suffered her sarcasm. She either didn't notice the comment had been meant as an insult, or more likely she just didn't care. "You should read that book. I hear it really speaks to people."**

** "Yeah, I'm not much of a reader. I'm just looking for something to read for a school assignment."**

** "Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion." The strange girl replied, her face unchanging and reminiscent of porcelain. She turned on her heel and made her way toward another part of the shop that was hidden behind another row of bookshelves. Adair heard her whisper as she left. "But you won't find another book like it. Not in all the world." Then she was gone.**

** "Okay." Adair said more to herself. Was this what reading really did to you? Between the old man and the weird girl she was getting the feeling **_**she **_**was in one of Jason's Anime's. These people couldn't be for real. She thought of telling Jason about the strangely dressed girl she had met, thinking he'd immediately want her number. But try as she might, she couldn't picture fun-loving Jason going anywhere with someone so disjointed no matter how weird they dressed. **

** All the while she still found herself holding onto the book. She wondered if it was worth it to try the weirdo's advice. What was so special about this book that claimed to never end anyway? She looked around. There was no sign of the old man, though she could faintly hear his voice in the back room on the phone, and it didn't sound like he meant to end his call anytime soon. There was also no sign of the girl she'd been talking to, but she didn't mind that so much. In fact she hoped it stayed that way. What she did see was an armchair almost hidden behind a shoulder high wall of books. Considering sitting down to read she was reminded of a little old woman curling up on a rocking chair in front of a fire with a book and a pair of reading glasses. And that in turn reminded her of the earlier (and frankly quite rude) observation Mr. Bux had made that she appeared old. He'd most likely laugh at her. But Adair wasn't normally the kind to let what others thought bother her, and when she did it was short lived. **

** She shrugged and gave in to what she believed to have been inevitable and settled herself into the armchair. She opened the book and began to read;**

* * *

><p>The plains of Fantasia were always a welcome sight to his eyes. Their lush grasslands rich with the light of the sun seemed to stretch on forever. He filled his lungs as though trying to taste the scent of the wind that blew through his hair on the back of his flying Luckdragon. On the horizon he could see little plumes of smoke from campfires, and his sharp eyes were beginning to see the outlines of the huts of his people. They had made it. Atreyu the Warrior of the Plains was home. He had traversed all over Fantasia and had many fantastic adventures, and he still had many more ahead of him, but for a little while at least he would be back among his own people, those he still called family.<p>

"Falkor!" he called to the white Luckdragon who was not only his trusted mount, but also his most loyal and dearest friend. "I want you to land!"

"What?" The Luckdragon asked in his deep bronze-like voice. "But we haven't even reached the village yet!" The two of them needed to shout to be heard over the wind.

"I know! Just land! You can go on ahead!"

Not sure what his little master was playing at, but not seeing any harm either, Falkor descended to the grasslands. Atreyu leaped off and Falkor turned his head to look at him with his great ruby eyes. He wasn't like other dragons in Fantasia with their hardened scales and great spiked wings who were considered evil and destructive beings in Fantasia. Falkor was a Luckdragon with a long graceful serpentine body with pearly pink and white scales and a face like a lion. They were also said to bring great fortune to those they travelled with. Atreyu found this to be beyond doubt. Having Falkor as his friend he considered fortune enough. And he credited him for many narrow escapes they had made in the past.

"You go on ahead Falkor. I just want a little time to run through the grass before we get there."

"Suit yourself. I'll meet you there. Try not to get yourself into any trouble before you reach the village." The dragon winked his glistening ruby colored eye. "I'd hate to miss out on any of the fun." And with that he took off into the sky again. Despite his size, Falkor was as light as a cloud and swam through the air like a fish through water.

Atreyu watched him fly away then began to make his way through the tall grass of his homeland. He trekked slowly at first, but steadily he gained speed, wanting to feel the warmth of the sunlight in the grass. He was a healthy youth of about seventeen with deep tanned skin and dark hair that fell about his shoulders. The padding of his soft buffalo leather boots was swift along the ground. His dark eyes were intense and focused the eyes of a hunter, a warrior, which is what Atreyu was. But in the eyes of the plains he would always be their child, and its tall green grass welcomed him with all the tenderness of a loving parent. He let the boy in him laugh out loud as he bent his head and tried to see how fast he could run through the grass.

Then he stopped suddenly as he became aware of a strange prickling sensation on the back of his neck; the feeling of being watched. In the way of weapons he had his bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back, and a dagger at his waist, but even though that sensation had taken him by surprise he didn't reach for either of them. There was something familiar about this presence. He turned around and saw nothing.

He squinted his eyes trying to see far off. The grass as the wind blew through it looked like the waves of a vast ocean. It took him some time to see past them until at last, there it was. Someone else was standing in the grass with him. She was hard to see at first, but little by little she became clearer. At first all he could see was that she was a girl dressed in dark clothes about his age. Then more of her began to come into focus. Her long hair was the color of gold desert sand, and her eyes were the color of the grass, green but shifting into shades of blue and gold at times. The clearer she became, the closer it seemed she was to him. Soon she seemed close enough that he caught her scent in the wind. She was—

"**What are you doing!" The outcry brought Adair from the grassy plains of Fantasia in a shocking whirl back into the old bookshop. It was Mr. Bux standing in the doorway to the backroom and looking far more anxious than when he'd first gone back there.**

"**What?" She asked, shutting the book but keeping her finger in the page she'd been reading. She bolted up from the chair. "You said I could browse."**

**The old man made an attempt to calm himself, but he wasn't succeeding. He was breathing heavily and there was still a note of desperation in his voice. "Yes of course. You're free to browse and read at your leisure. Now how about we find something for you to go home with shall we? 'Jane Eyre' perhaps? Seems right up your alley."**

"**Actually I think I've already found one. This one seems like the right book." She held it up for him to see and was surprised by the look of sheer horror that rose in his face.**

"**Any book you like Miss, any at all. I'll even give it to you free of charge! But not that book. That one is not for sale."**

**Adair narrowed her eyes. "Then you shouldn't have put it with the ones that were."**

"**I didn't! It must have been… put there by mistake." He began to take careful steps toward her.**

"**Yeah, well I'm not changing my mind." She insisted stubbornly. Hadn't he been the one who'd insisted she find 'the right book'? Well now she'd found one that for the first time she didn't want to throw into a fire after the first paragraph. Why was he trying to change her mind all of a sudden? She drew the book closer to her protectively as he drew nearer with reaching hands.**

"**Please Miss Artemis," he said in a pleading voice. "Give me that book." Then without warning he lunged and seized the book with both hands. Adair recoiled and held on with all her strength.**

**She ground her teeth together. "Let… GO!" She finally succeeded in tearing the book back from his grasp and both of them staggered backwards. Adair actually fell and landed on her rear. Like a cornered mouse she scooted backwards when he advanced on her again. In a burst of adrenaline she leaped back to her feet and sprinted toward the door. She threw it open, the book still clutched tightly in her hands, and sped down the block as fast as her feet could carry her, tucking the book tightly against her chest.**

**Mr. Bux, by now very out of breath could only call after her from the door to his shop. "Miss Artemis! Miss Artemis! Please come back! You don't know what you're doing! Come back!"**

**It was several blocks before she felt safe enough to stop running. In dismay she looked down at the act of petty theft in her hands. She had just stolen one of the old man's books. **

_**Well it's his own fault for scaring me like that. **_**She reasoned to herself. The old man would be lucky if she didn't try to charge him with harassment. And if the book wasn't for sale, why had it been on the shelf? Still, Adair was a lot of things, but a thief she was not. She went over and over in her head trying to figure out why she'd gone ahead and stolen it. Had Mr. Bux really scared her so badly? No it was more than that, much more. **

**In that short passage she had read something strange had happened. The boy she'd read about, Atreyu? The girl he had seen, was it possible he had seen her? The girl sounded a lot like her, although she'd been described in far more beautiful words than she would have used. Her hair was sandy-blond, not the color of gold desert sand. Impossible. There was no way the girl he had seen was her.**

**But then if it hadn't been her, why had she seen him? Up until that point she'd been able to picture everything in the book clearly; the plains, the village in the distance, even the Luckdragon who sounded to her like the most absurd creature ever to be thought up. But when it had come to the boy she had seen him perfectly in every detail, and in a far more real sense than just imagining him. She had seen the sun gleam off his dark hair that reminded her of raven's feathers. The soft leather of his clothes had seemed so close she'd wanted to reach out and touch it. She'd even seen something that the book hadn't mentioned; on a part of his chest that was exposed by the opening of his leather tunic was the faded pink remains of what must have been a grisly scar at one time. And those eyes, she had seen him study her with that hunter's gaze. **

**As she studied the book's cover the twin snakes seemed to be grinning at her like they knew a secret she did not. She made a note to give Jason some money to pay Mr. Bux with later. Because of one thing she was certain. However much she had doubted the artsy talk of her friend Jason, and the ranting of the old man, she knew she had found "the right book" and she was not about to let it go.**

* * *

><p><strong> Aunt Rosemary's house was the usual scene of chaos. Her cousins Bryan and Jamie were running through the living room with their loud obnoxious toy ray-guns. Brian nearly ran into her as he pursued his brother. He was a gangly child with brown hair and eyes and torn jeans.<strong>

** "Adair's home!" Jamie called. He was the younger of the two brothers and looked like Bryan in miniature, with slightly more rounded features. **

** Bryan took a defensive position behind the couch and began shooting at Jamie. The gun made a loud sci-fi blasting noise. "Hey Mom wants you to do the dishes!"**

** Aunt Rosemary was in the kitchen sitting at the table with her two year old daughter Lizzie in her lap, trying to tie the child's black hair into twin braids. She scolded her son from where she was still struggling with his baby sister. "Bryan you know good and well I asked you to do that! And put those away please, I have a headache!"**

** She struggled in vain to hold onto Lizzie who started squirming at the sight of Adair. The little girl slid off her mother's lap and ran toward Adair with outstretched hands. The left half of her hair was braided tight while the other half hung free over her face. She wrapped herself tightly around Adair's leg.**

** Aunt Rosemary sighed and turned to her niece. "Where have you been? I was expecting you back an hour ago." Her Aunt was a pretty woman in a maternal sort of way with a heart shaped face and almond colored eyes with thick brown hair that seemed so long and unruly at times that she always kept it tied back and pulled away from her face. On the whole she was a very small woman as well, barely clearing the top of her twelve year old son's head with her chin. And when she was in the mood to scold, which she was now, she always folded her arms and hooked her left eyebrow. But she did it with a tired smile.**

** "I needed to pick up a book for an assignment."**

** "Well you should have called. I didn't give you that cell phone so you could play Angry Birds on it. Bryan, Jamie, will you please put those things away!" Her boys giggled and ran upstairs away from their mother's growing frustration. But no one heard any further blaster noises. The boys may have been bratty and obnoxious in Adair's opinion, but their one redeeming quality was that they were mindful of their mother. Aunt Rosemary sighed again. **

"**Listen I know I asked Bryan to do it, but could you please do the kitchen? I need to leave for work soon." Aunt Rosemary worked at a spa in the city. She worked long hours and sometimes had to be gone over the weekend, leaving Adair alone to tend to her cousins.**

** "I don't have time for that." Adair protested. "I'm backed up with my homework."**

** "I understand, but you know that if I'm not here Bryan won't do it and then it'll just pile up and not get done. Besides, if you're really set on moving to the city for that internship you're going to have to learn how to make time for these things." There it was. Her Aunt was not above holding that over her. Aunt Rosemary did not like the idea of Adair getting an apartment in the city. And why should she when that would leave her alone at home with her own delinquent sons and baby girl. **

_**Maybe if you made your sons pull their own weight around here, my leaving wouldn't be such a shock to you. **_**She thought bitterly. For she was convinced that doing household chores was the only reason her Aunt even kept her around. **

** "Fine. Whatever. I'll do it."**

** Aunt Rosemary made a mock sigh. "Oh thank you so much. What would I do without your selfless sacrifice." She said sarcastically.**

** "Yeah well you better figure out because the second summer hits I can't move out fast enough." She turned to stomp up the stairs to her room.**

** "Adair!" her Aunt called. She guessed it was to ask her to do the kitchen again.**

** "I'll do it later!" She marched to her room and wasn't surprised at all to find the boys hiding in there, giggling to themselves in her closet like she'd never find them. She shucked off her book bag and tossed it onto her bed before she threw the door open and grabbed them both by the shoulder. "Get out! Your Mom's leaving for the city soon and I'm in charge. I catch either of you in my room one more time I'm putting you both in one of my dresses and posting pictures all over the internet." That was an empty threat. Adair didn't own a single dress.**

** They both looked like they wanted to add to that, but she quickly shut the door behind them and locked it. She leaned against the door and let out a long slow breath to clear her head, sinking down to the floor. She was finally alone. Well not entirely. She had one roommate, but one that she didn't mind at all since they never had much to say. A white cat with black ears and a black tail and legs lay curled up on her bed. Now that the boys were gone her cat felt safe enough to stop pretending that she was asleep. She uncurled from her place on the bed and stretched her claws in the way that cats do before bouncing off the bed to rub her head against Adair's leg.**

** "Hi Iole. It's just you and me right now." She said absently, stroking her fur. "Pretty soon it'll be like this every day when we move to the city. Would you like that?" Of course Iole had nothing to say, which is why she and Adair got along so well.**

**The book caught her eye again and she got up to clear a space for herself on her bed. She sat Indian style and opened the book across her lap. Iole followed and curled up next to her. As she looked for the space where she had left off she was overcome by this feeling of anticipation that was completely foreign to her. She didn't really have much to look forward to in her day-to-day life, and this certainly never applied to a book. But here she found herself anxious to get back to where she'd been before Mr. Bux had interrupted her.**

"I'm telling you both I saw her." Atreyu repeated defiantly. He had arrived at the village and had been welcomed warmly by his tribesmen; the men who congratulated him on the feats of bravery they had heard he'd undergone, the women who greeted him tenderly with maternal caring, and particularly the children who all looked up to Atreyu like an elder brother crowded around him and clamored to hear stories of his adventures. They'd had something of a feast in his honor and a dance that had gone on well into the night. Now he was free at last to share what he had seen on the plains with two of his closest friends; Falkor, and Bahzha, a member of his tribe that had travelled with him once a long time ago. But that is another story and shall be told another time.

They had remained gathered around their fire while the majority of the village had retired to bed. He hadn't wanted to raise concern among his tribesmen, so he'd decided to share what he'd seen only with the two of them. But neither of them seemed to believe him.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"It's not that we're trying to doubt you Atreyu." Falkor assured him in as low of a voice as he could manage so they wouldn't arouse any of the villagers. This wasn't an easy task for a Luckdragon. "It's just that there haven't been any humans in Fantasia since…"

"I know that. But I know what I saw. Maybe another one has come. Hasn't that been the tradition? That a human come to Fantasia when we are in our greatest need? Falkor you've seen it, those things that have been terrorizing the countryside?"

"Atreyu we've only heard the stories and seen the aftermath. We've never actually seen any of what they call Demons."

"But they've all told the same stories. The gnomes tell it, the gjinn's tell it, the elves tell it, the Sassafranians, the Blondycats, even the Headfooters. And it's not like them to make sense."

Bahzha shrugged as he continued to whittle at the wooden flute he was making. He was tall and lean and seemed carved entirely from bone and sinew. This seemed to contradict his name which in the language of the Plains people meant 'Little Warrior'.

"Fantasia's always been plagued by the Creatures of Darkness. The Childlike Empress allows them to exist here because they are the dreams of the humans just like you and I. She draws no distinctions. It's just something we've had to learn to live with."

"But these aren't like the Creatures of Darkness. The ones who have seen them have said they don't feel like they belong in Fantasia. They're foreign… wrong."

"You mean like the wolf you met in Spook City?"

Atreyu shuddered at the most unwelcome memory. "Yeah, like that."

"Still," Falkor argued "if a human had come to Fantasia there would have been news of it at the Ivory Tower first."

"No one's heard news from the Childlike Empress in a long time." Atreyu pointed out. "The Magnolia Pavilion hasn't opened for years. I think it has something to do with the Demons."

"You're sure it was a girl you saw?" Bahzha asked.

Atreyu eyed him skeptically. "Yes. Why?"

"Perhaps what you saw wasn't really a human, but a message from Fantasia."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only saying, if you're sure it was a girl…."

"Bahzha not this again!" Atreyu grew instantly exasperated.

"What?" Bahzha asked defensively. "I don't think I'm alone on this one. You've travelled to nearly every corner of Fantasia by now. Maybe this vision you had was trying to tell you that it's time to settle down. Deisha's mother tells me she's still available. You know she's always taken a shine to you."

"No." Atreyu answered adamantly. "Not until I finish the stories."

"That's just it Atreyu! You'll never finish the stories, because no real story is ever finished. It'll just lead you to another one, and then another, and still another. You've done well keeping your promise. Maybe it's time you stepped down and let someone else start fulfilling them."

To this, Atreyu had no answer. He'd gained a great deal of frustration trying to convince his friends of the truth. He knew what he'd seen. And this absurd theory that it was Fantasia telling him to stop adventuring and get married was enough to make him get up and stalk off to the edge of the village.

_**I know how he feels. **_**Adair thought. To have no one take you seriously and insist they know what's best for you without really understanding where you were coming from was something she was very familiar with. Her Aunt didn't understand her, that was for sure. She had just barely been convinced that Adair's moodiness wasn't attributed to drug use. And still she caught her gaze flicker to her arms as if to make sure she wasn't cutting herself. Jason was the one she could confide in the most, but she couldn't say he understood her any better. Still he tried a lot more than Aunt Rosemary, and he'd never jumped to such drastic conclusions as she had. She went on reading.**

Again Atreyu was overcome with that feeling that he was being watched. He turned slowly to find that he was alone in the darkness at the edge of the village. He could see the glow of Bahzha and Falkor's fire, but there was no other sign of life. He hadn't noticed how far from the village he'd wandered but this didn't bother him too greatly.

He sat down and let his thoughts sort themselves out. More and more he found himself wishing he could see Moon Child. The news that she hadn't been seen for so long troubled him. The Childlike Empress was the source of all life in Fantasia, and while she didn't do much in the way of ruling, without her Fantasia felt uneasy and leaderless. He'd seen it in the eyes of all the Fantasians he had visited recently. He knew the appearance of these demons and the news that their Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes remained silent through it all troubled each and every being of Fantasia. They had to be connected. And though he knew whether she was around or not, that he could never see Moon Child a second time, he still wished to hear her voice, to feel her assurance.

Atreyu was startled suddenly by another feeling. He was being watched once more, but this time he did feel the need to reach for his knife. Whatever had its gaze on him now was indeed hostile. He hadn't heard anyone approach, but he didn't miss the glowing green eyes glowering at him in the distance. As he focused he could see that they sat in the center of a pale face that glistened in the moonlight like scales. But that was all he had time to see because at that moment the creature pounced. Atreyu braced himself for the impact and let himself fall with the beast as it fell on top of him. As he landed on his back, he slid underneath it and thrust his dagger upward into its throat. The creature made a sound like a whimpering dog before falling to the side. He leaped back to his feet and watched it fall to the earth. Its face was pale and scaled as he had seen, but it had a snout and a maw like a wolf's. Its four legs were scaled as well, ending in long hooked talons. But the rest of the beast was covered in mangy black fur.

Atreyu had seen many monsters in his adventures, but only one had ever made him shiver with such a cold and unnatural aura, and that creature just like the one that lay before him felt wrong all over. It reminded him of the way oil slid along the surface of water, but could never really mix with it. This was one of those monsters known as demons that he had heard of. He turned and made to run back for the camp to tell his friends of what he'd seen. He was so caught up in the excitement of finding the proof of what they'd been discussing, and the relief of having escaped with his life that he didn't notice the creature had staggered back to its clawed feet and was bounding after him on all fours with head bent.

With claws outstretched and fangs wide it leaped for Atreyu.

**"Look behind you!" Adair cried, and felt immediately how silly that was. She was reminded of those people who go to see a scary movie and shout uselessly at the young vulnerable heroine to turn around before she's brutally stabbed to death by the slasher. She shook her head and tried to read again.**

_"Look behind you!" _Atreyu heard it clearly and turned just in time to see the demon leap for him again. He knew it was the same one he had cut down because it still had the gaping wound in its throat that he had put there. Acting on instinct he stepped to the side just before it reached him and plunged his knife into the same place, this time with such force that the demon's head fell from its shoulders. The thing fell a second time to the earth, and this time Atreyu watched to make sure it was dead. Then he gaped as it never hit the earth but vanished in a dark mist. He didn't have time to wonder how that had happened or what it meant. He had to warn his village.

**"There is no way that just happened."**

No sooner had he started in the direction of the village then he saw them. A pack of black shapes was closing in on the camp quickly and silently. He ran faster, his chest heaving with panic. They were all asleep. The demons had the edge of surprise. Only Falkor and Bahzha were awake, but from where they were they couldn't see them. And he was too far away to cry out the alarm. What was more; they weren't the only shapes moving in the darkness. He could hear more, at least four. And these ones were closing in on him. Atreyu was among the fastest runners in all of Fantasia. But not even he could outrun these creatures as they caught him on all sides.

He stopped when he saw that he was surrounded. They edged toward him, snapping their jaws trying to get a taste of his flesh. Atreyu held his knife out as they closed in, prepared to face death fighting like a true warrior. He was afraid not for himself, but for his tribesmen who were still sound asleep.

**Adair was suddenly gripped by a fear similar to the kind that Atreyu was feeling. She was afraid for him. The thought of the boy she had seen so clearly earlier that afternoon, now surrounded by fiendish creatures that sent chills up her spine when she pictured them, armed with only a knife was unbearable. And the worst part was how calmly he faced them even when he knew he had no chance of winning. She didn't care how great of a warrior the book made him out to be, she knew no one person ever won in a fight against a pack of wolves in this or any world. **

"**No, no, no," she said to herself over and over, hoping, waiting for something to happen, something to change. Nothing did. She read that they were still getting closer and Atreyu wasn't making any movement to run or escape. She found herself wishing with more feeling than she'd felt in a long time that something would happen that would save him. Something had to happen. She would not allow the book to end this way. **

**She was so intent in her wishing that she hadn't even noticed the strange light that was suddenly coming off of the book. But Iole noticed. The cat backed away slowly as it glowed brighter and brighter. Soon it filled the whole room, and Adair still hadn't a thought in her head other than willing the words on the page to change.**

"**Come on, come on, COME ON! Something happen!"**

**Then in a brilliant flash, Iole found herself alone in Adair's bedroom with the book still open on the bed.**

And that is how Adair Alicia Artemis came to Fantasia.


	3. Chapter 2: A Human in Fantasia

Chapter 2: A Human in Fantasia

Blinding light filled the council chamber of the Ivory Tower; the one that sat at the foot of the steps that led to the Magnolia Pavilion, the sacred throne room to the Childlike Empress. The Fantasian Council Members that were in attendance had to shield their eyes from its brilliance. Every nation of Fantasia's vast empire was granted a seat on the council for an elected representative, including those that were home to Fantasia's darker creatures; the Night Hobs and the werewolves and the witches and such. But today there was only a handful sitting in council (thirty or forty) including a certain centaur named Chiron who was among the most faithful of the Empress' subjects. There was also the high general of the Ivory Tower's army; a boisterous and energetic knight named Heremoor. Both knew what this light meant, but could scarcely believe it.

"It can't be." Chiron whispered.

"It's impossible!" Heremoor cried.

The light finally began to fade. It had come from an object of most precious value in Fantasia which at this time was encased in an altar of pure crystal. The object had many names in Fantasia. The Gem, the Glory, to name two. But its true name was AURYN, the amulet of the Childlike Empress, the granter of wishes, and the herald and sign of her messengers. Those who were permitted to wear it did so as proof that they were acting in the Empress' name. Why it was encased in crystal at the current moment shall be explained hereafter, but for now all that must be said is that it had been the source of the great light that had filled the chamber. And that was a sign that could only mean one thing.

"A human in Fantasia?" one of the councilors said in awe. It was a woodland fairy queen, all arrayed in a fine gown made of autumn colored leaves and a crown of bright meadow flowers, with wings like a butterfly's. Despite the length of her gown and the somber setting, her feet remained bare.

"That can't be!" cried another, a Sassafranian. They were a species in Fantasia that was born old and died young. The one that sat as representative of his people in the council was a blond child in white robes that nearly swallowed his tiny form. He looked little more than ten years of age, so by Sassafranian standards he was an elder of great wisdom. "No human has ever entered Fantasia before save by the power of our Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes!"

"Still," Chiron the centaur began to reason, "We cannot simply ignore this sign the Glory has given us. It warrants investigation. Milady Octavia," he said, addressing the woodland fairy. "Do your people feel anything on the wind?"

"There was a powerful surge only a moment ago, perhaps right before the Gem began to shine."

"Are you able to trace it?"

"I should be."

"Then you must accompany General Heremoor. General, will you go and find the human?"

The Knight clad in gleaming white armor with the square jaw and long hair the color of the sun and just as bright bolted from his seat and pounded a steel clad fist against his chest.

"At once. If it is true and a human has come to Fantasia at last, they should be brought to the Ivory Tower at once for their own safety. I shall ride at the head of my valiant eagle riders and make haste!"

Meanwhile, in a much darker corner of Fantasia than the Ivory Tower, and through far more clandestine means than the light of the AURYN, the Circle of the Night had also become aware of the great change in Fantasia. They had no reason to doubt that a human had come because they in large had been the cause.

The creature known as Nag grinned with its angular teeth as it picked up the new scent. It squealed in excitement. "It worked Fay."

"Already?" Thoth queried from a corner of the darkened chamber where he tinkered with a device suspended on a set of metal rings that hummed electrically. "I must say, I have enjoyed the rich flora and fauna of this world, and I've recorded some delicious discoveries from our stay. But I suppose all good things must come to an end, correct Fay?"

The other two turned to their silent associate who sat on a small wooden stool with her hands in her lap, surrounded by scores of candles. Despite the deadpan expression on her face, the metronomic swishing of her black cat-like tail suggested she was the most excited about the new development. Mounted in front of her on a wooden pedestal was an open book, and this is what held her focus. Before her eyes, the blank pages filled with words one line at a time as though it were being written by an invisible hand.

Her voice did not betray any excitement however. "Time for the real experiment to begin."

* * *

><p>The light that flooded the grasslands bloomed with such force that Atreyu was knocked onto his back. Shielding his eyes with one hand, he tried to see what had caused it. It had come from the sky like a bolt of lightning and was pure white. The first thing he saw was that the creatures that had surrounded him had fared far worse against this light. Those that had been nearest him ready to pounce had been hurled to the earth and were starting to vanish into black mist as he had seen the first do, as if the light burned them. Those that had stood behind backed away snarling and shielding their eyes.<p>

Little by little its warm glow subsided and Atreyu saw who stood before him. It was the girl he had seen earlier that day; the human girl with the desert colored hair and hazel green eyes. She wasn't looking at him, but at something in her hands, or more accurately the lack of something in her hands. She wriggled her fingers a few times as if to feel something that wasn't there. A look of horror crossed her face as she realized her hands were empty. She looked up slowly and he was the first thing she saw. She jumped back and screamed.

"Ah! You! You're not-you can't be—" she stammered. Then she seemed to become aware of her surroundings for the first time. "…Where am I? There is no way I just… AAAAHH!" She jumped again when she saw the scaled wolf demons that were starting to gather their courage (indeed if creatures such as they could be described as having courage).

A loud tolling chime rang out through the plains just then. The light must have alerted Falkor and Bahzha, who in turn must have seen the encroachers. Now they were sounding the alarm and the Plains People were springing into action.

Acting quickly, Atreyu leaped to his feet and took the girl by the wrist. "Run!" Whatever shock might have taken her, the girl at least didn't need any reinforcement on that front. They broke through the ranks of the still stunned demons who gathered their senses and took off in pursuit. They closed in quickly, but by that time Atreyu and Adair had reached the village where the men and some of the older boys were engaging the demons with spears in hand. The women were charged with gathering the children and protecting them.

"Falkor!" Atreyu cried, calling out to his friend. The Luckdragon knew what to do. He inhaled deep through his snout and then blew in a stream of azure fire that lit up the night. Falkor's blue flames cooled to red and gold when they ignited the ground. In one mighty breath he had created a circle of fire around the entire village, keeping the demons that had not already entered at bay with a wall of flames. Many of the hounds were caught in the fire and writhed in pain on the ground before vanishing into smoke. But the spears of the Plains people could only stun the creatures with wounds, and no matter where they struck they did not seem capable of inflicting a fatal blow.

The Luckdragon's fire seemed to burn them as it would burn any other, and this gave Atreyu an idea. Still leading Adair by the hand he dashed back to the campfire where he and Bahzha had sat together mere minutes ago. Bahzha was doing his best to defend himself against one of the demons. Each one was easily the height of a man even on all fours. Already Bahzha had pierced its ribs three times, hoping to puncture a lung, but the creature only seemed more aggravated than ever.

"What are these things?" Bahzha cried, catching sight of Atreyu. "And who is she?"

This would have been an ideal time for Atreyu to say something to the effect of "I told you so". But at the moment they had bigger problems. Adair followed Atreyu as fast as her feet could carry her in complete silence. Of course her head was swarming with questions, but its funny how running for your life can put all of those on hold.

"Stay behind me human." Atreyu ordered, releasing his grip on her wrist. He snatched up a torch from where he had sat earlier and plunged it into the fire. The oil it was doused with over the binding of tinder made it ignite at once. With torch in one hand and knife in the other, he leaped to Bahzha's defense, keeping Adair in a guarded position. With a swift motion he swung the torch into the hound's face. The fire scorched its scaled snout right between its glowing eyes. Perhaps the most disturbing thing about these demons was that no wound inflicted on them seemed to bleed. It was like their being was hollow, void of any life. Just roiling gnashing forms of anger and bloodlust.

The wolf demon yelped and leaped back, covering its face with its paws. Not giving it time to recuperate, Atreyu plunged his knife into the wound he had created. It evaporated without another sound.

Adair caught another on her flank and her shriek of terror alerted Atreyu. As it bounded into the air with its powerful hind legs, he swung himself protectively in front of Adair. With all the might in his young and practiced arm he thrust the firelight into the heart of its maw, burning it from the inside out. It vanished before it hit the ground.

Atreyu called to Bahzha. "Fire lets us hurt them! Our spears can't kill them on their own! Tell the others! GO!"

Bahzha left at once, pausing only to gather a torch for himself. In a short time the men had each armed themselves with torches as well as spears, and the women had built fires around themselves and the children, using their own torches to create a defense. While the fire gave the Plainsmen at least something to fight the intruders with, it by no means gave them an advantage. The demons had the advantage in numbers, and they attacked in packs of three or four at once. The Plainsmen had already sustained casualties. As valiantly as they fought, some of them were dragged off into the darkness by the jaws of the awful creatures. Falkor was their greatest ally at this time. His wall of fire had kept the greater number of the demon pack outside the boundaries of the village, and as he swooped overhead with his blue fiery breath he felled many of them.

But suddenly Falkor was pulled violently from the sky by some invisible force. He fell to the earth with a mighty crash. He struggled to return to the sky, but he found that his arms and legs had been bound by transluscent threads as hard as wires. From the edge of the village, someone or something was lashing these same threads back and forth across the ground to clear a path through the wall of fire. Like the lash of a whip the cords cleared an opening just large enough for the waiting pack to burst through. And with the Luckdragon still down there was nothing to stop them from surrounding the village. The men were soon pressed back and cornered to the place where the women had gathered the children. And with all of them gathered in once place, the orchestrater of the attack saw fit to show his face. And for a moment, all the village was silent as death. Even the children who had been crying into their mother's laps stilled themselves.

A pack of black wolves with white scaled faces flanked a tall dark figure dressed in black leather trousers and boots with cruel steel spikes on their heels. He wore a black leather coat that hugged his waist and fell to his knees, but was left open to reveal a bare chest. And from his hands writhed a series of white cables which he lashed back and forth as though he were a lion tamer cornering a beast.

"Well, well, well," he crooned in a shrill voice. "I didn't think much of it when I was ordered to burn the settlements of the Plains People. Who would believe my luck that I should meet none other than Atreyu, the famed hero of Fantasia. How the threads of fate do tease."

Atreyu was already at the front of the lineup with dagger and torch at the ready. He bared his teeth when he saw who led the pack.

"Chember!" he snarled. "You're in charge of these things?"

"I wouldn't say that." The man reached for the nearest one and stroked its snout. "More like they're on loan."

Adair peered over Atreyu's shoulder which is where she had ended up when they had been cornered. She squinted to get a better look at the man who led the demon hounds and had to stifle a gasp. He could hardly be described as a man at all. What she had first thought was pale flesh exposed in the opening of his long coat was in truth covered in plated segments like the shell of a crab. It looked lumpy and jagged. What she had believed to be his hair was actually a row of leathery tentacles sprouting from the crown of his head and slicked back like corn rows. Instead of a nose he had three horizontal nostrils stacked on top of one another. The worst was his eyes. They were black where they should have been white, with glowing red pupiless irises, smattered with poisonous yellow specks.

The villain sniffed suddenly with his strange nostrils he had in place of a nose as though he had caught a peculiar scent. "Now what is that? It doesn't smell like the Plains. And its not the Luckdragon either. Now what could it be?" At last those horrible red and yellow eyes came to rest on Adair who shrunk back from their venomous gaze. "As I live and breathe. This evening just keeps getting better. Atreyu, you've brought another human to Fantasia!" He laughed a high piercing laugh and took a step forward.

Atreyu drew himself sharply in front of Adair and held his knife out. The other Plainsmen followed his example and drew themselves closer about her. She was inclined to let them shield her. She still hadn't a clue what was going on.

Chember grinned with two rows of teeth as narrow and sharp as needles. He licked his lips with a long black tongue that she could see was narrow and forked like a snake's.

"Am I inclined to believe you're going to stand in my way?"

To this, Atreyu merely lowered himself to a ready stance.

This didn't deter Chember any. In fact it seemed to excite him. "Very well. Continue on my pets. But Atreyu is mine." Then with a flick of his whip, the hounds resumed their attack and the village was drowned in roars and screams once more. Every able bodied man and woman fought ferociously to defend themselves and the children from the pack.

Atreyu leaped forward with his dagger, but Chember lashed his cords at him, coiling them around his wrist, swinging the boy mid-charge in the other direction. But Atreyu had another weapon; the torch. When Chember pulled the restraint tight, Atreyu held the fire to it. His adversary recoiled as his cords ignited. Freeing himself from his grip, Atreyu lunged again, but found his dagger blocked. The cords in Chember's hand had woven themselves together and hardened into a long pointed spike. With one in each hand he came at Atreyu fiercely, laughing as he pushed him back.

Chember and Atreyu had met before in the young warrior's sojourn across Fantasia, and they were on par with one another as far as skill. Chember was a creature of darkness and as such had been dreamed up as bloodthirsty and vicious as they come. Killing was an art to him. It excited the same way an athlete took to a sport. But what Atreyu lacked in Chember's finesse he made up for in ferocity and focus. But here is where the boy and the villain differed the greatest; Chember liked to cheat. Unknown to Atreyu, Chember had signalled one of the demons to circle around them, and when Atreyu had his back to it with all his focus centered on Chember, the blackguard gave the unspoken order for it to attack the boy from behind. It collided into the young warrior's back with such force that he was thrown forward. He held fast to his dagger, but the torch was flung from his grasp. He gasped for breath, but what little he had left was kicked swiftly from him as Chember swung his boot into his ribs.

Adair flinched as the torch rolled to her feet. Thus far she had been nearly immobile unless prompted to move. The sudden shock of her new surroundings and the fear of the abrupt attack by creatures that seemed to have leaped from her nightmares had nearly numbed her completely. But she'd had time by now to gather her bearings, and here she found that there was something even stronger than her fear; outrage and adrenaline. And seeing Atreyu face down in immediate danger was enough to bolster her resolve at least as far as retrieving the fallen torch.

Chember had been so drunk with bloodlust in his battle with Atreyu that he hadn't spared another thought for Adair, discounting her as a frightened weakling that he would collect as a spoil of victory when he was finished. That's why when he raised one of his spikes, poised to bring it down on Atreyu's head, he didn't see Adair with the torch until she swung it with all the force she could muster into his stomach. Chember wheezed and staggered back, but she didn't give him any time to catch his breath. Winding her arm back for a second blow, she swung the torch into his face.

Chember clasped a pale hand over his face, but instead of a cry of pain, Adair heard only a low chuckle. "Oh, I'm sorry pretty girl. You wanted to play too didn't you." He lowered his hand and centered those eyes on her again. A terrible burn mark stretched down the side of his face, but that didn't slow him a bit. Those horrible red and yellow eyes were so jarring that Adair paused, transfixed by that horrid gaze. This would have been the end for her had it not been for Atreyu, and as we'll soon find this saying would be true for her for quite a while longer to come.

Chember's first step towards Adair became his last. Atreyu who still lay stomach down on the ground brought his knife down hard into the villain's boot. This time Chember did shriek in agony. Atreyu left his knife where it was and jumped to his feet, catching both of Chember's wrists in his hands, using all of his strength to try and grapple the murderer to the ground.

As Atreyu wrestled with his enemy, Adair became aware of the other danger. The wolf that had tackled Atreyu before was now right behind her. She could feel its breath on her neck and hear its low growl. Its breath wasn't warm and moist like a dog's breath. Instead it carried a chill like the air in a musty attic, and smelled just as foul. She turned slowly to face those glowing green eyes at the top of that pale scaled muzzle surrounded by matted black fur. The worst part to her was that she couldn't even scream. She couldn't move, couldn't even form a coherent thought in her head because this creature filled with more terror than even its master. The wolf licked its chops. The torch fell from Adair's hands and clattered uselessly to the ground.

Then suddenly she found it was gone. The green eyes, the stretching jaws, the rancid breath were suddenly gone, vanished before her eyes. Or at least that is what she believed. In truth it had been carried off in the the talons of a mighty bird that was easily the same size, and then dropped into the fire that still blazed around much of the village where it would gnash its teeth no more.

Now because the tribes of the Plains People preffered to be solitary and apart from much of the rest of Fantasia, a flight from the Ivory Tower to their grasslands is usually a journey of many days and nights. However, for practiced flyers and elite soldiers such as those that flew under the command of General Heremoor, and guided by the magic winds of the Autumn Fairy Court, the flight to the plains could be made in a miraculously short time.

All over the village the demon hounds were being snatched up in the talons of the mighty eagles. Upon each rode one of General Heremoor's valiant soldiers. And one by one they were dropped howling from great heights, or straight into the flames.

Chember snarled as he saw his forces being picked off and licked his sharp teeth with his black forked tongue, lowering his frenzied gaze once more to Atreyu who still held him fast.

"Perhaps another time." Then with a howl of pain he jerked his wounded foot upward, ripping Atreyu's knife from where it had him pinned, and drove his knee into Atreyu's stomach. Pausing only long enough to tear the dagger from his foot, Chember placed two fingers into his mouth and whistled. One of the hounds broke ranks with the others and bounded toward him. Chember leaped onto his back and held tightly to its night black fur. The coward rode away from the village, turning back to use his cords to lash away any eagle riders that gave chase. Soon he reached the edge of the plains and his path was lost in the mountains.

Adair cast her eyes around to see the eagle riders landing. Their riders were clad in bright white and gold armor that clattered loudly when they slid off their winged mounts. The Plainsmen welcomed them gladly, shaking hands and offering thanks for their assistance.

A sudden fluttering noise right by her ear startled Adair so greatly that she tripped backwards and fell into a sitting position. She looked up to see a tiny pair of sparkling brown eyes with flecks of green around the edges looking down at her. They belonged to a very small woman who couldn't be more than a foot tall. She wore a dress that seemed to be made of autumn colored leaves that fell to her knees and left her dainty feet bare. In her long curling brown hair she wore a crown made from the same kind of leaves. She was held in the air by a pair of wings that resembled a Monarch Butterfly's, but their edges were rigid like the leaves. Those wings had been the source of the fluttering that had startled her.

The fairy spoke in a voice that was light and breathy and highly excitable like a playful wind and carried a musical tone in it like wind chimes. "It's true! There is a human in Fantasia!"

"Then we got here just in time." Said a much deeper voice. Adair looked to the fairy's left to see a mountain of a man clad in the same gold and white armor as the other eagle riders, but this one wore a long flowing cloak of pure white, and his shoulder guards were molded to look like glaring multi-rayed suns. This man had to be the leader. He had a square jaw and a hard brow that made his clear green eyes look like two jade stones set into a statue. His blond hair was long and swept back, gathered at the middle of his back by a set of leather thongs. In a movement so swift she didn't even have time to be surprised, he fell to one knee and gathered one of her hands in both of his to pay her a great show of respect.

"Truly an honor to meet you."

Adair didn't like the attention. She'd never liked any kind of attention truthfully. So this man's sudden reverence at their first meeting made her wildly uncomfortable. "Um… Sure. And you are?"

"General Heremoor of the Shining City of the Never Setting Sun, and Captain of the Ivory Tower's Guard, defender and shield of her majesty the Childlike Empress. And your most humble servant."

Adair was thankful she didn't have to reply to that because a third voice brought her back to her senses and caught the attention of the other two. It was Atreyu's. "General Heremoor, we of the Plains People thank you for your assistance."

At the sound of that voice, Heremoor's eyes seemed to glow and become even more intense than they already were. "ATREYU!" Again Adair was surprised by how swiftly the man could move despite his size and the heavy armor he wore. He leaped back to his feet and swept Atreyu up in a crushing embrace, lifting his feet off the ground. "Most valiant warrior in all of Fantasia! Trusted and honored champion of the Childlike Empress! How brave of you and your people to face such insurmountable odds from such nightmarish creatures! We saw the fires in the distance and flew as swiftly as we could to your aid! How I wish we could have gotten here sooner! But, to see you going toe to toe with the butcher who led this assault all on your own in the defense of your people and this beautiful young woman!" Adair could scarcely believe it, but it seemed there were actual tears spilling from the giant knight's eyes. "I shall praise the Empress' name forever and ever that I was fortunate enough to know a young man of such incomparable valor!"

Now that Adair was able to get a better look at him, Atreyu looked to be roughly the same age as her. But as he squirmed to escape Heremoor's tightening embrace it made him look like a small child. The man completely dwarfed him.

"General… You're crushing me." He wheezed.

"Ah yes of course. My apologies." Heremoor released him at once and Atreyu dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

The eagle riding knights and the rest of the Plains Tribe had begun to gather around them and whispered among them. Adair got to her feet and dusted herself off only to find that all their eyes were on her. The sun was beginning to creep over the horizon and she could see more clearly now and denial pounded in her thoughts as she began to recognize the Plains Village exactly as she had pictured it. The huts were fashioned from thick purple buffalo hair, and the people were all dressed in soft leathers with olive toned skin and dark hair. She recognized Bahzha who had been described as the tallest of the tribe, staring out her with his mouth hanging open. She almost yelped when she saw Falkor's lionish face peering up over the crowd, resting his great glittering ruby eyes on her.

The Knights were not so uniform. Though they all wore the same armor but many of them didn't appear as human-like as Heremoor. Some had the head of a fox, others a boar, and some even bore the scaled faces of a lizard. And peppered about the gathering, flitting in and out of sight were small fairies like the one that had first startled her. They wore clothes made of leaves and vines and grass and flowers, and their skins ranged anywhere from deep chesnut to hunter's green.

"Atreyu!" someone called over the gathering throng as they pushed their way through to the front. It was a Plains Girl with white feathers with black tips tied into her dark hair by a leather band. She rushed to Atreyu's side where he still lay on the ground where Heremoor had dropped him. She dropped to her knees and began to fuss over him. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Deisha." He assured her, shrugging her off and getting back to his feet.

Adair felt her breath catch in her throat when he stepped in front of her and they stood face to face. This was the first time she had really gotten to see him, at least in good light and not in the middle of a frenzied pack of wolves that wanted to kill them. If she had continued denying even after all she'd seen, the doubt was shattered when their eyes met. This was the boy she had seen when she'd first begun reading. His image had been burned into her brain clearly and though he was bruised and battle weary, he was true to that vision in every detail. His raven hair and dark eyes that carried a hunter's gaze were the same. There was no fighting it anymore. She had entered the world in the book.

"Forgive me." Atreyu said suddenly, and she realized he'd been staring at her for awhile not saying anything. "We haven't really met yet. I am Atreyu of the Plains." He extended a hand to her.

She looked at the offered hand then back to his eyes. For some reason she didn't feel anxious to have him looking at her. In fact she'd completely forgotten all the other eyes that were still glued to her. "I'm Adair." She said, taking his hand. As they shook, she would never know why but she felt compelled to finish. "Adair Alicia Artemis."

He grinned a small half-smile. "Well Adair Alicia Artemis, welcome to Fantasia."

* * *

><p>The knights of Heremoor's eagle riders, the fairies, and the tribe of Plains People were abuzz with excitement and curiosity. Inside the largest hut in the village, the tribe's elders had convened with General Heremoor and the Queen of the Autumn Court whose name Adair had learned was Octavia. Among the Plainsmen in attendance gathered in the great round hut were various clan leaders including Bahzha, the shaman woman, and lastly Atreyu.<p>

Atreyu, though still young was considered by his tribe of the same rank as a chief due to his bravery and accomplishments as their greatest warrior. So it was only natural that he be present at this council.

Adair was present because, much to her chagrinne, she was the very reason for this meeting.

The pit in the center of the hut that had housed a crackling fire at the meeting's start was now nothing more than a pile of smoldering embers.

Octavia who remained hovering a few feet above the ground floated to Adair. "Tell us once more, how did you come to Fantasia?"

"I've already told you everything." Adair replied with no small amount of frustration. "I stole the book from the creepy old man's shop and ran straight back to my Aunt's house. I started reading about Atreyu and I just kind of found myself here when he was fighting those things."

"You didn't see anyone else?" The mighty General Heremoor prodded. "You didn't see the Childlike Empress?"

"No. The book talked about her a little bit, but I have no idea who she is, just that she's kind of important."

"Kind of important?" the General thundered inignantly, rising quickly to his feet. "She is the source of all life in Fantasia! She is at the very center of our world!"

"Calm yourself General." Octavia said in a sweet voice. "She's only a child. She can't be expected to know of such things."

"Even the smallest child in Fantasia knows this!"

"Indeed, every child in _Fantasia _is taught to love and respect our Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes." Octavia reasoned. "But this child is of the Human World. And keep your voice down. This is supposed to be a secret council."

Adair didn't know what she disliked more; the way that the old man in the shop had said she looked old, or the way these people kept referring to her as a child.

General Heremoor folded his arms and sat back down.

The Fairy floated to another corner of the hut. "This is very strange. No one has ever entered Fantasia save by the whim of the Childlike Empress. But Adair seems to have found herself here as if by accident."

"Nothing in Fantasia is an accident Milady Octavia." Said one of the eldest chieftans among the Plainsmen. He had a face as weathered and set as the bark on a tree, and his once dark hair was almost completely white. "Everything happens for a reason."

"I'm only stating that her coming is most unusual. Atreyu, you have walked with humans more than anyone here. What do you make of Adair's story?"

Atreyu had scarcely taken his eyes off of Adair. She saw him looking at her everytime she looked up at where he sat across from her in the circle and found herself quickly looking away. And up until now he'd barely spoken. His dark eyes were unreadable as they studied her. They looked too old to be set into his boyish face.

"Bastian mentioned being led into Fantasia by a book. But he was guided here by reading about my quest, and then led in by Moon Child. Adair's coming…" He paused, considering his words carefully. "It all seems too fast."

The hard faced chieftan spoke again. "Many of Moon Child's decisions are not easily understood."

"But this seems strange even for her. Adair didn't even receive the AURYN from her as Bastian did, and every other Human who entered Fantasia before him."

"Bastian?" Adair thought out loud as something in her memory nagged at her to pull it out.

"Yes." Atreyu answered. "The last human to come to Fantasia. Bastian Balthazar Bux."

Her jaw dropped. "That's the crazy old man that I got the book from!"

Atreyu looked confused. "Old man? You must be mistaken. Bastian is no older than I am."

"No I don't think so. There's no way there are two guys with a name that ridiculous." Though Adair was hardly in the position to criticize names herself. "That must have been why he didn't want me to read it."

"That's not possible." The boy said flatly. "If the man you met really was Bastian he would have wanted you to have the book. He knows Humans need to come to Fantasia and make both worlds well again."

"Well he knocked me over trying to get it back." Adair answered sharply.

Octavia's eyes took on a look of keen curiosity. "If he didn't want you to read it, then why did you?"

"What? I don't know."

"Adair," the fairy prodded, and Adair was reminded suddenly of her Aunt Rosemary. "Was there someone else who wanted you to read the book."

The question brought back the chilling memory of the strange girl Adair had met in the bookshop; the one with the purple streak in her hair. For some reason, that doll-like face made her shudder thinking about it. "There was a girl. She told me I'd never find another book like it. Not in all the world." She echoed the strange girl's declaration almost word for word and from that she gained an understanding of why Octavia had asked. Had the girl been the reason she read the book and found herself here? It's true she'd felt compelled by that statement to at least give the book a try. But that wasn't why she'd continued reading. She'd kept reading because… she felt heat rise in her face when the thought struck her and it sounded silly in her head.

"_I kept reading because I saw Atreyu."_

"Girl?" General Heremoor asked. "Who was she? What did she look like?"

"Weird." Adair said honestly. "I didn't get a name, she was just weird. She had a purple streak in her hair."

"It's a vague description." Heremoor mused. "Could it have been one of the Creatures of Darkness?"

"I don't believe so." Octavia answered. "How could one of them leave Fantasia? Not once in all of existence has anything that belongs to Fantasia crossed the threshold into the Human World. Not even the Childlike Empress is capable of that. Only a human can travel to and from the two worlds. Shaman Ze'hara, what do you make of this?" The autumn fairy addressed a Plainswoman arrayed in a bucksin dress with strings of beads hanging around the permimiter of her neckline. She looked to be about the same age as Aunt Rosemary and her lips were pursed and serious. Her eyes however had a distant look in them. She was a shaman of Atreyu's tribe. From what Adair knew of that term she was supposed to be some spiritual leader who received visions and such. Something of that nature was hard for her to swallow even in Fantasia.

The beads that hung from her dress clattered as she rose to her feet. Ze'hara was a tall woman, and very thin, all angles and limbs. Her dark hair hung below her waist and was draped around her shoulders like a cloak. She reached into a small leather pouch that hung from her belt and pulled out a strange powder that had a purplish hue. She gathered it in her palm and held it to her lips. She stepped in front of Adair and crouched to get near her face. Adair tried to protest this invasion of her space as well as the use of this substance on her, but Ze'hara ignored her and blew the purple dust right into her face.

She coughed as the dust filled her nose and settled on her hair and clothes. Ze'hara's eyes were wide, boring into her like the woman was trying to see through her.

"Atreyu is right." She said in a low voice. "Too fast. It was not Moon Child's whim that brought her here, but the will of another. I can feel a dark energy all around her. It's all twisted and wrong like the branches of a tree that has lived too long. It is not of Fantasia."

"Not of Fantasia?" Atreyu breathed. "Then where did it come from? Is it like the demons?"

"Unsure." Ze'hara replied.

Adair shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. The shaman lifted a hand to her own eye and wiped a tear away from her cheek. She stared at it in surprise as if she wasn't aware she had begun crying.

"What is it Ze'hara?" the old chieftan asked.

Ze'hara lowered her gaze back to Adair. "This child has suffered. There is great pain roiling in her heart like the waves of an ocean. She's spent much time trying to freeze it, and in so doing has built a wall of ice around herself." For the first time the woman's face softened in sympathy. But to Adair that was worse than her blazing intensity. She flinched as the woman reached to place a hand on the side of her face. "My child what happened to you?"

Adair felt a surge of resentment rise inside her, and she felt it rise in her face, but she quickly forced it back down. "I think you're all right. I don't think I'm supposed to be here. So how about one of you whip up some big magical wardrobe or a rabbit hole or something and get me back to my world."

They all looked at her in confusion, and that was how she liked it. No one understood her and she didn't want them to.

Octavia shook her head sadly. "That is not in our power. As I said, we cannot cavort between worlds. Only you may do that. If you wish to return you must find your own way back."

"How am I supposed to do that when I don't even know how I got here?"

"Moon Child." All eyes turned to Atreyu. "Moon Child can help. She must know how to get you back to the Human world. We need to go to the Ivory Tower."

Octavia and General Heremoor exchanged a glance. It was subtle, but Atreyu caught it.

"Would the Childlike Empress see her?"

"Who can say?" Octavia replied cryptically.

Atreyu eyed them both with an air of suspcion. "I've heard in my travels that it's been a long time since anyone has seen or heard from the Childlike Empress. Some say it's been years since the Magnolia Pavilion has opened. Why do you think that is?"

"The Empress' decisions are her own." Heremoor remarked sternly. "It is not for us to question the Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes."

"I wasn't questioning Moon Child. I only wanted to know why no one has heard from her." The knight and the fairy didn't seem to have an answer, but Atreyu seemed to think they were holding something back. "Will Moon Child see Adair?"

General Heremoor's eyes were two emerald stones as he stared back at Atreyu and said nothing. Octavia looked from the General to Atreyu, and then to Adair.

"Adair Alicia Artemis is the first Human to enter Fantasia in years." Heremoor said finally. "It makes sense that the Empress would wish to see her." Once more the General was on his feet, and then in the next instant was kneeling in front of Adair again, swallowing her hand in both of his. His jade green eyes glistened as they looked at her. "I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to the Ivory Tower my lady."

"Um… sure?" Adair replied, but she didn't sound sure at all.

"But General, what of Chember?" Octavia interrupted, hovering just over the knight's shoulder. "Shouldn't your forces give chase? If you capture him he might be able to tell us more about the demons that have been attacking."

"By the light of the AURYN you're right!" General Heremoor's head nearly hit the roof as he bolted to his feet again and Adair guessed it would have burst through the hut if it had. "The scoundrel is making his escape into the mountains as we speak! By now he could be coaching those filthy mongrels into attacking another settlement! We should leave at once! But then what of Adair? It's far too dangerous to allow her to travel on her own. Fantasia is dangerous even in the best of times." He spread his arms passionately. "Adventure, beauty, and danger around every corner, under every rock, over every mountain, in every valley! That is the majesty of this great land that we love! But without a guide I shudder to think of what could befall young Adair if she travels on her own, especially in these uncertain times."

"I'll go." Atreyu offered.

Bahzha turned his head and looked at his young friend curiously. "But Atreyu, what about the stories?"

"They can wait. This is more important."

"That settles it then!" Heremoor boomed. In one move he wrapped an arm tightly around Atreyu, lifting him off the ground again. "Atreyu you are a shining example of chivalry and bravery!" Adair nearly yelped as the giant man caught her in the same hold. "Lady Adair you are in the most capable hands in all of Fantasia! With Atreyu as your guide you will arrive at the Ivory Tower safe and sound in no time. I wish the both of you safe travels."

"Yeah," Adair groaned under the strain of his grip. "but if you don't put me down I'll croak before we even leave."

"Understood." Both Atreyu and Adair dropped to the ground as Heremoor released them. "My Eagle Riders shall take flight after Chember at once! We'll get to the heart of these monstrosities plaguing our great land even if we have to wring it from him! Octavia, you and your people must report everything to the Ivory Tower. Return at once." He ordered as he left the hut.

Octavia nodded. "Understood. Atreyu, do you wish for one of my court to remain with you to speed your journey?"

"No thank you Milady." Atreyu declined respectfully. "I don't want to risk drawing too much attention. Chember knows Adair is here, so it's safe to assume the other Creatures of Darkness will learn as well. Don't worry, Falkor will be with us."

Octavia smiled. "Well my court may be swift, but they're hardly a match for a Luckdragon. Safe travels Atreyu and Adair. I will see to it we are ready when you arrive." And with that, the fairy vanished.

Because fairies are so small and so in tune with nature, the eyes of a fairy are capable of catching small things that are easily overlooked by most others. This is why they are privvy to all the secret pathways in the world and can travel great distances in the blink of an eye. It had taken an hour guiding General Heremoor's troops from the Ivory Tower to the Plains. But since they now travelled on their own, Octavia and her court had already returned and were telling the council everything that had happened on the Plains.

"Come on." Atreyu motioned for Adair to follow him. "We'll need to gather some provisions. It's a long flight to the Ivory Tower."

"Uh, flight?" Adair suddenly felt queasy.

He looked back at her as if that had been obvious. "How else did you think we were going to get there?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Our Mom left for the city already. Adair's in her room." Brian answered in a bored tone. He and Jamie were unwinding from shooting each other with their ray-guns to shooting at soldiers in a video game in the living room. Baby Lizzie sat transfixed by the television.<strong>

"**Alright thanks buddy." Jason nodded. "Any closer to beating my high score?"**

"**I cleaned you off the scoreboard last week."**

"**No you didn't Brian." Jamie giggled. "You threw the remote across the room because you died like fifty times."**

**The TV made a blaster noise and Jamie's onscreen soldier persona fell dead to the ground, shot by his own brother out of spite. **

**Lizzie pointed at the screen. "Uh-oh." **

**Jamie glowered at Brian. "You suck."**

**Jason chuckled as he started upstairs. "Keep trying guys. Someday you might be half as awesome as me."**

"**Tell Adair she still needs to do the kitchen!" Brian called after him with a smirk. **

**Jason reached Adair's bedroom and knocked once. "Adair? Sorry I'm late. It took me longer than I thought. I think I've permanently left my mark on Huffman's room." **

**There was no answer.**

"**Adair?" He knocked again, then turned the knob. "You asleep?" He let himself into her room expecting to find her crashed out on her bed. But the only one he found curled up on the bed was her cat Iole. And beside her rested an open book. Adair was nowhere to be found.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Vampiress

Chapter 3: The Vampiress

**C****ats in general were not friendly with Jason. He was more of a dog person. And even though he'd been friends with Adair for the longest time, her cat Iole had always brushed him off as cold as any captain of the cheer squad. So he didn't really spare her much more than a glance. He reached into his pocket and dialed Adair in his contacts. He waited but it went straight to her voice mail. It didn't even ring. He texted her instead, asking where she was. Then he turned to leave and see if Brian or Jamie knew where she might have gone.**

**As he made the first step he was startled by a small tugging at his jeans. He looked down. Iole had leaped from the bed and latched her claws onto his jeans. She released her hold on him and jumped back onto the bed where the book still lay open. He shook his head.**

"**Stupid cat." He made to leave again, but once more Iole was on the floor tugging on his leg. And once more she jumped back onto the bed. This time the white cat tapped the book with her black paw.**

"**Alright, this is weird." He decided to give into her and made a seat for himself on the bed. He took the book in his hands and opened it.**

Adair shook her head vigorously.

**Jason dropped the book at once. Adair? That couldn't be right. He looked back at the cat who was regarding him more carefully than she ever had before. **

"**What do you know?" The cat simply stared back at him. She seemed to share the same feeling he had; he was going crazy. There was no way Adair was actually in the book. It had to be a coincidence. Maybe she'd taken his advice about finding a book that reached out to her and picked a book with a heroine that had the same name as her. It was an odd coincidence, but it wasn't too far of a stretch. Then again, she still wasn't here. **

**He shook his head and opened the book again. He'd see, he told himself, the Adair in the book was not really his friend.**

Adair shook her head vigorously. "I'm not getting on that thing."

"This _thing_," Atreyu retorted sounding highly offended "has a name. Falkor, this is Adair. We're taking her to the Ivory Tower."

"Pleased to meet you." The great Luckdragon winked with one of his glistening ruby eyes, not sounding offended at all by Adair's rudeness.

"I already told you, there's no way I'm flying on him. I don't fly period. Seriously the last time I flew I passed out, and that was in a plane. I don't want to pass out on a flying lion."

"Luckdragon." Falkor corrected her.

"Whatever."

"You've flown on plains before?" Atreyu asked in bewilderment. "How can the plains in your world fly? Isn't that dangerous?"

Adair shook her head realizing her mistake. "Not _plain _like here, a _plane_. It's a big metal bird that people fly inside."

"You fly inside a giant bird? That sounds awful."

"Rest assured young lady, I'm a lot safer than any metal bird." Falkor promised in his deep bronze voice. "You can trust me."

"Was the last human this whiny Atreyu?" someone called rudely as she brushed past Adair. It was the Plains girl that had rushed to Atreyu after the battle to see if he'd been injured. She had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and was carrying a leather pouch in her hands. She stalked to Falkor's flank and began securing it to where Atreyu had already tied their provisions.

"What do you think you're doing Deisha?" Atreyu took her by the arm before she'd finished.

"What does it look like? I'm packing my things to go with you."

"No you're not." Atreyu said firmly.

"I think I am. Look at her. Does she look like she's going to be much help if you're attacked? You're going to need someone to watch your back if you run into more of those demons."

"Falkor and I can handle ourselves just fine."

"Your bruises from last night tell a different story." Deisha retorted, placing a hand on her hip. "You're getting too reckless and sooner or later your luck is going to run out. No offense Falkor." She rubbed the Luckdragon's hide.

"None taken." Falkor bellowed.

Atreyu sighed. "No. It's too dangerous."

"It's no different than hunting the purple buffalo. Besides…" Deisha dropped her voice as if she were trying to keep Adair from hearing. She heard anyway. "You heard what Ze'hara said about her."

Atreyu narrowed his eyes. "That was a secret council. Why were you listening?"

She fumed at him. "Because I knew what it meant. That you were going to get caught up in this mess and take off again after you just got here! You're always doing that, and whenever you leave, each 'adventure' you go on is more dangerous than the last one. You never take any thought for what it would do to… the rest of us if something were to happen to you. You're right. It's dangerous out there, especially right now and I'm not waiting around and worrying about you this time."

Adair interrupted them. "You know all the arguing is just wasting time, and it doesn't change the fact that I'm not flying on Falkor."

"It'll waste time if we go on foot." Atreyu shot back.

"I don't care, I'm keeping my feet on solid ground!"

Deisha groaned. "You're really going to trust your life to this mouse?"

"No one asked you to come. If you've got a problem with me you can leave."

"I'm coming _because _I have a problem with you human. I heard what Ze'hara said and I don't trust you!"

"For the last time Deisha, you're not coming!"

A roar sounded out through the whole village that was strong enough to shake the huts. "CHILDREN!" All three of them snapped their attention to Falkor. The Luckdragon took a deep breath to calm himself. "Atreyu I think we need to think more of Adair's safety. I don't think it would hurt to have an extra bow with us. Adair, you're not the first to have a problem with flying that I've met, and while I don't understand it in the least I'll try to be sensitive. I'll stay low and start slow until you get used to it, and we can stop and rest whenever you like. Deisha, I'll support your decision to come so long as you curb that tongue of yours and keep whatever misgivings you have against Adair to yourself. Now are we all in agreement?"

Atreyu nodded grudgingly.

Deisha gave Adair one last bitter glance and nodded.

Adair narrowed her hazel green eyes at Deisha and brushed her sand colored hair from her face. Her fear of flying was suddenly overcome by a new found animosity for the Plains girl. "Sounds good to me. Fly as fast as you want." _I'll just make sure that when I blow chunks it'll be in her hair._

**Whatever doubt had still lingered in Jason it was gone now. This girl was definitely Adair.**

Atreyu helped Adair climb onto Falkor's back and Deisha followed behind her. He went to check the provisions and secure his bow and his dagger. As he finished the preparations he stopped by Falkor's ear and whispered.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You know Deisha." Falkor said in as low of a voice as he could. "She'd have held onto my tail and not let go if we hadn't agreed to let her come, and nothing you could do or say would make her let go."

"Falkor it's bad enough that we have to put up with Adair."

"You don't like her?"

"I didn't say that." Atreyu answered defensively. "Still, she's no Bastian. She seems so… hostile."

"I think a better term would be guarded." Falkor reasoned. "You're right, she's no Bastian. Bastian at least knew a little of Fantasia before he came here. Adair hasn't a clue where she is and doesn't sound like she wants to be here as he did. She's frightened. You might want to be sensitive to that."

"Still, with both her _and_ Deisha? We're going to have our hands full just keeping the peace between them. Deisha promised to keep quiet but we both know she can't keep her mouth shut. How are we going to make this work?"

"Normally I'd answer 'with luck'. But…" the Luckdragon hesitated.

"But?" Atreyu asked.

"You need a lot more than luck when you're dealing with women."

**In spite of the anxiety he felt at Adair being trapped in a book and still trying to wrap his head around how that had happened, Jason had to admit he liked Falkor.**

Soon the four companions were flying over the landscape of Fantasia. It took a very long time because Falkor was forced to fly slowly for Adair's sake, but in time they left the grassy ocean of the plains behind them and crossed over into the range of the Silver Mountains.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Adair would say.

Then Deisha would sigh. "Oh for the love of the Empress, not again!"

Adair would glare over her shoulder. "You know we could still throw you off."

And then Deisha would answer back with something like "I was going to say the same about you."

And finally Atreyu would have to intervene. "That's enough out of both of you! If we're going to make it there safely we'll have to work together." That would bring on an uneasy peace for a while, and Atreyu would be grateful for the silence. But once Adair began to feel sick again it would all start over. By the time they finally settled down to camp for the night, Atreyu had a pounding headache.

They had at least reached the other side of the Silver Mountains when Falkor landed. Atreyu fashioned a small shelter while Deisha used some of the provisions they'd brought to cook a stew in a kettle over the fire they'd made.

Adair hadn't eaten a thing since they'd left the village and was starving by this time. But the lingering queasiness from the flight left her staring hesitantly into the wooden bowl of stew Deisha had just given her.

"What?" Deisha snapped. "Are you going to complain about the food now?"

Adair glowered at her once and then began to spoon it little by little into her mouth. If she hadn't been so angry at her, Adair might have noticed that Deisha had some unusual features for a Plains girl that she hadn't seen in any of the women in Atreyu's village. She had the same deep tanned skin and black hair, but her eyes were green rather than dark, and her ears were leaf shaped. She'd come to learn later that Deisha's grandmother had been a famous Elf hunter before she fell in love with one of the Plainsmen. But that is another story and shall be told another time.

Atreyu was just finishing staking down the tent. "Leave her alone Deisha. It's been a long day for all of us and we're going to have another one tomorrow."

"It wouldn't be so long if someone could get some courage and let us fly."

"You were no better the first time I let you ride Falkor. Remember?"

Deisha tensed. "You promised you'd never bring that up."

Adair grinned darkly. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Deisha answered too quickly.

"She screamed and held onto me. I don't think she opened her eyes once. And when we landed she still wouldn't let go. I had to carry her back to her hut so her father could pry her off of me." He laughed and Deisha splattered him in the face with a spoonful of stew straight from the kettle. "Ah! Deisha that's hot!"

"Serves you right. I'm going to find some firewood."

"We have plenty." Atreyu pointed out, wiping his eyes.

"Well I'll get some for later then!" She shouted and then stormed away from the campsite.

Falkor breathed a heavy sigh. "I think I'll head back into the mountains to sleep. I wouldn't want anyone who saw me find out where you've camped."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Atreyu asked. Adair caught a hint of desperation in his voice. In truth he didn't want to be left alone to deal with the two of them.

"I'll be fine Atreyu. And with luck, so will you." The dragon winked and flew off into the sky.

Adair watched him fly away. "Why would anyone see Falkor sleep?"

"Falkor sleeps in the air." Atreyu explained.

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Even when he's asleep Falkor doesn't like to stay in one place too long. He won't even go inside a building no matter how big it is. He's only truly happy in the sky. In fact he's asleep right now."

She wondered if she was ever going to get used to this place. It was only her first day in Fantasia and she hadn't even seen that much of it yet. But what she had seen made her feel very lost and confused like she could no longer trust the ground beneath her feet.

"How did you and Falkor meet?" she asked. She'd been wondering how something that seemed as powerful and old was bound so strongly to someone as young as Atreyu. Falkor was clearly older maybe by hundreds of years for all she knew about Luckdragons, but from the way they spoke it was clear to her that Atreyu called the shots in their travels.

Atreyu seemed caught off guard by her question. He and Falkor had been constant companions for so long now it was hard to remember anything before that. But the day they met had been such an incredible story he'd never forget it.

"I saved him from a Creature of Darkness named Ygramul the Many. I was on a quest. I was looking for her because I'd been told she was the only way to reach where I needed to go. When I arrived at her lair I found Falkor caught in her web while she tormented him."

She tried to picture a younger Atreyu charging in to rescue Falkor from Ygramul who she pictured as a gigantic spider much bigger than even Falkor.

"How did you get him out?"

"He sort of got himself out, but since it had been because of me that he learned how, he said that his life was mine. I was glad to have him around, but to tell you the truth he saved my life that day as well. And he's done it countless other times. He's the best friend and companion anyone could have. We've been all over Fantasia together."

Adair found herself suddenly envious of Atreyu for two reasons. The first was that she envied his freedom. He seemed able to go and fly wherever and whenever he pleased while she was struggling to break out of a small town she hated and find a fresh start. The second thing she was jealous of was that he had a friend that understood him.

"What about you? Do you have a family in your world?"

She gave a start. "Sort of."

"You said you live with your Aunt. What's she like?"

"Controlling." She answered honestly. "And she has three kids, all brats." Okay well Lizzie was only a baby and very affectionate, but Adair didn't hold much stock that she'd turn out any differently than her brothers.

"Why don't you live with your mother and father?"

**Jason gripped the book tightly in his hands. No one, **_**no one**_**, not even he****asked Adair about her parents. It was just not done. **

She closed her eyes. She'd been hoping he wouldn't ask that. What surprised her most was that he asked her in such a straight forward way, like it had never even occurred to him there was a reason she hadn't mentioned it herself. Normally she grew angry when someone brought up what she didn't want to talk about. But the way Atreyu had asked her and the mild way he was looking at her made it impossible for her to be angry at him. She was upset of course, but not angry. Still she felt her hand tighten into a fist.

"In my world," she said in a cold tone "it's considered rude to ask people personal questions like that."

Atreyu seemed a little hurt by the reprimand. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to understand you a little better since we'll be travelling together. If you don't ask one another questions in your world then how do you come to know your friends?"

"You don't." she said with an air of finality.

If Atreyu had been a hot tempered person he may have brought up that she had been the first to start asking questions, but he wasn't. Courageous, daring, stubborn, outspoken, these were all terms that applied to him, but he was not short tempered. His experiences in Fantasia had helped him to develop great patience. And what was more, Ze'hara's words at the village played again in his head.

_This child has suffered greatly_. She had said. _She's spent much time trying to freeze it, but in so doing has built a wall of ice around herself._

So instead of snapping back at her he nodded in understanding. He would just have to be patient. She would just have to tell him in her own time.

_**She doesn't have to tell you at all! **_**Jason thought bitterly. This Atreyu kid had known Adair for barely a day. What right did he have to try and pry into the deepest parts of her life that she never even shared with him? They'd known each other since the fourth grade and she had always kept that "wall of ice" as the little punk had called it up as a front. But there were times few and far between that she had let it down and Jason had been able to see the real Adair that was trying to break through and wake up. Then the ice would cover her again and she was all sarcasm and bitterness. But what he had seen was worth waiting for. So for that reason he'd remained her friend all these years trying to reach her, waiting for the day she'd finally let that guard down. This was why being forced to read Adair's peril rather than being there for her while she was forced to put her trust in a complete stranger was more than distressing for him. It was downright killing him.**

**He shook his head. What little of the real Adair he knew had taken him almost seven years to discover. This Atreyu had another thing coming if he thought he was going to achieve that in a day.**

Atreyu's ears prickled at a quiet moaning sound. It was just on the edge of camp but it was coming closer.

Adair noticed his change of mood. "What is it?"

He held a hand up to quiet her so he could hear better. "Someone's coming. It sounds like… crying."

"Deisha?" she asked, though she couldn't really picture the short tempered plains girl crying for any reason.

"No. I can hear their footsteps and they sound very small."

After straining her hearing Adair could hear the light sobbing as well. It definitely wasn't Deisha. A small flickering light glimmered at the edge of their camp. Atreyu jumped to his feet.

"It's a Will-o'-the-wisp."

"A what?"

"A will-o'-the-wisp. They're tiny little sprites that like to play tricks on travelers by making them lose their way. They're normally full of energy, but this one's dragging its feet. Something must be wrong."

At first all she could see was a little bulb of flickering light moving very slowly across the ground. It moved to the petrified stump of a tree and rested on top of it. Slowly Atreyu crept to where it rested and Adair mimicked his subtle movements. Will-o'-the-wisps as a general rule are not only mischievous; they can also be painfully shy. When they drew nearer Adair could see the silhouette of a tiny figure inside the ball of light that appeared to be very nimble. But right now they appeared forsaken and pathetic. If it were on its feet she guessed it'd barely reach her knee.

"What's wrong?"

The little will-o'-the-wisp gave a start when he heard Atreyu's voice.

"You should get out of here!" it cried in an urgent whisper as though it were afraid someone might hear it.

"Why?" Adair asked.

"It isn't safe. They've already got them all. They got her too, and it's all my fault. You need to get out of here before they catch you too."

Atreyu held up his hands. "Alright slow down. Who are they? And who are you?"

The will-o'-the-wisp sniffed and took a deep breath. "Forgive me. My name is Blubb."

"Well Blubb, I see you're carrying a white flag with you. Are you a messenger?"

Blubb lifted the small white flag that had been resting across its lap that Adair hadn't noticed before and said with a small amount of pride "Yes I am. My friends and I are the most famous messengers in all of Fantasia." Its shoulders slouched a little. "Or at least we were." And all at once it began to sob again.

"Take it easy." Adair admonished. "Just tell us what happened."

"Well, my friends and I were on our way to the Ivory Tower. We have a message for the Childlike Empress. We were just passing through the Whispering Woods when… SHE appeared."

Adair and Atreyu exchanged glances. "She?"

Blubb shivered. "Shadeseeker."

This didn't mean anything to Adair, but she could tell it meant something to Atreyu. "Shadeseeker?"

"She's a Creature of Darkness, a Witch, and a dangerous one. She's preyed on Fantasians for over a hundred years. She steals their life to keep herself young and beautiful."

"It was awful." Blubb whimpered. "She descended on us with a group of… things! I don't know what else to call them! They're just not right!"

Adair looked to Atreyu and he nodded. "Demons."

"Yes I suppose you could call them that. It certainly fits. She leads them, and she ordered them to capture us. She's taking them to a place called the Forest of Thorns. One of my friends is a Rock Biter so he made a huge fuss trying to protect us, but there were too many of them and in the end only I could get away. I wanted to go find them, but I couldn't leave them. So instead I've been hiding nearby and leading her in circles to slow them down until I could find help. They've stopped for now. For some reason the monsters won't go near the Silver Mountains."

"Well we're here now." Atreyu laid a comforting hand on Blubb's back. "We'll get your friends out."

Instead of rejoicing Blubb simply hung its head. "That's what that girl said."

"Girl?"

"Deisha!" Atreyu groaned. "Blubb, what happened to her?"

"She tried to attack Shadeseeker with her bow but the witch has sharp ears, and she's fast. She turned and snatched the arrow right out of the air! After that…" Blubb began to cry again. "Oh it's awful. She's doomed!"

"It's alright Blubb. Like you said, she's stuck right now so we have time to figure out a way to save them."

"Not her." Blubb shook his head. "You don't understand. My friends were taken prisoner. They're only alive because Shadeseeker said they're too ugly to eat. But now that she has that girl…"

Adair looked to Atreyu. "Could we call Falkor back?"

"We probably don't have the time." He reasoned. "And if the witch is as close as Blubb says then she might hear us. We'll have to think of something on our own. Blubb, where are they right now?"

Blubb sniffed and lifted his face. Adair could barely make out two tiny eyes inside the ball of light. "I'll show you."

After Atreyu had gathered his bow and knife from their campsite Blubb led them to a ledge overlooking a small clearing. The two had expected more of those snake faced wolves, but they were yet to learn that twisted beings such as demons came in all shapes and sizes. They, like the evils that spawned them came in great variety. The clearing was swarming with at least a hundred maroon colored imps. They were about as long as Atreyu's forearm and flew on bat-like wings. They had a pair of short hooked horns on the crown of their head and long thin tails like a rat's with a barb at the end. The worst part however was that they all lacked faces.

"They have poison in the barbs on their tails that puts you to sleep. That's how she caught us." Blubb explained.

The companions of the will-o'-the-wisp were easy to spot. At least the Rock Biter was because of his tremendous size. He was ten feet tall and had shoulders as broad as the roof of a house. He seemed to be made entirely out of stone. His powerful hands were bound tightly together by steal manacles secured by a length of chain. Then there was a little night hob with his hands chained behind his back looking about wildly with his saucer eyes. His mount; a great bat was chained down by its neck where a group of the demon-imps tormented it with their claws. The last who was so small they almost missed him was a creature known as a Tiny in dapper dress and chained beside his mount; a trusted racing snail.

"Blubb, where's Shadeseeker?"

Blubb pointed a trembling finger into the clearing. "There."

The witch wafted into the clearing. She was a tall woman in a billowing black robe-like dress that had a form fitting bodice, but a flowing skirt with an opening down the center leaving her legs exposed. The neckline was so low that it left everything above her chest bare. Her long sleeves hung with scarlet trim that was cut to invoke the image of flames. Her long black hair that hung all the way to her waist had deep crimson streaks in it. As they watched, she pulled something from within her sleeve and held it up to her face, stroking her hair lovingly as she did.

Atreyu squinted to see it. "What is it?"

"It's a mirror." Blubb answered. "That's the source of her spell. She forces others to look into it so it can steal their youth. They become older and older the longer she makes them look at it. Then she turns it on herself, and through her reflection the stolen youth becomes hers. I watched her use it. We weren't the only ones she captured. There was a water nymph." Blubb shuddered. "Apparently Shadeseeker thought she was beautiful enough to eat. There wasn't anything left of her when she was done."

That, Adair thought, put a whole new spin on the phrase "beauty is a curse".

In the clearing the witch snapped her fingers and four imps flew to the captives, each one taking a chain in their hand. All four pulled a prisoner out from the group and dragged her forward.

Atreyu gasped. "Deisha!" In the blink of an eye he fitted an arrow to his bowstring.

Adair grabbed his wrist and tried to make him lower it. "Slow down. You remember what Blubb said. That's how Deisha got caught."

"We can't just sit here!"

"We won't. I have an idea."

The two continued to converse in hushed voices. Meanwhile in the midst of the gathering of prisoners and demons Deisha was dragged before the witch. Shadeseeker smiled with her blood red lips and spoke in a voice as smooth as honey, but it carried poison in it.

"Listen well little girl from the grasslands. You know who I am and as I've explained to you I can steal every remaining year of your pathetic little life and make it my own. But I'm in a bit of a predicament. My useless escort doesn't seem able to enter the Silver Mountains and I'm a little pressed for time. I need to reach the Forest of Thorns before the week is out. Your people are skilled hunters and trackers. You can find a faster way than through these blasted mountains can't you? So how about we make a deal. You lead my 'friends' and I out, and I might let you keep a few of your years. Do we have an understanding?"

Deisha looked down at the ground. The witch lifted a cold hand to her face, grasping her chin, and forced her look up at her.

"Oh come now dearie, no need to be so shy. You're very pretty, and fierce. I admire that. Serve me well and I might even let you become a protégée instead of stealing your beauty. It's been a long time since I've added to my coven."

Deisha snapped her teeth at Shadeseeker, forcing the witch to recoil. "I would die before falling in with a hag like you!"

The word 'hag' made Shadeseeker quiver with rage, but she suppressed it and sighed. "You people can be so uncivilized. Oh well, I suppose I'll have to use other ways of making you cooperate." She raised her hand as if to snap her fingers to give the demon-imps a command, but suddenly one of them flitted to her side and flapped its wings right by her head. It had no mouth to communicate with, but Shadeseeker had other ways of understanding the messengers she'd been given.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Well what are you waiting for? Do what you do best."

She snapped her fingers and ten of the imps swarmed the edge of the clearing and dragged a struggling figure into the open out of the bushes. Deisha froze when she saw who it was that the witch had captured. It was Adair. She resisted their pull but she found the little pests were stronger than they looked. Shadeseeker smiled again as she strode confidently to where Adair was forced to her knees.

"Now what do we have here?" She took the girl's face in her hand just as she had with Deisha and forced her to look up. Then her eyes took on a look of surprise. "My, my, my, can it be? I had heard whispers that a human had come to Fantasia again but who would believe my luck that you should fall into my hands first? Oh this will please Lord Volrac greatly."

Despite the dangerous situation she was in Adair gave her a wry smirk. The last time she had fought demons had been different. Chember had been intimidating and the snake-wolves had filled her with terror. She'd always been afraid of wolves and dogs and anything of the like. But the imps did not overcome her with the same fear, and the witch who controlled them she wasn't afraid of at all. She could see it in her cold reddish-brown eyes. This Shadeseeker was no different than others from her world consumed by their superficial beauty. _"It's not going to last forever."_ She would say to one such girl she attended school with who couldn't seem to be bothered with anything practical because she was always checking herself in the mirror to make sure her hair was still perfectly in place, or her makeup wasn't smudging as if anything had changed the last time she had checked five minutes ago. She despised girls like that, and she hated this witch who had taken the obsession to an entirely new level. Yes, Adair knew just how to deal with someone like Shadeseeker.

**Jason remembered that encounter. It had been Samantha Thompson. Samantha had made a very off-handed comment at him about how he'd never get a girlfriend if he didn't cut his hair. Adair had pointed out that Samantha had only gotten as far as she had in life through her looks, and that one day she'd find they didn't count for anything. Without any talent or skill or the slightest experience at what it was like to work hard she'd one day lose all her beauty and become a poor lonely spinster. Samantha had gone home crying. In the long run it was Adair who'd been made to apologize to Samantha in the principal's office. But for Adair that apology came out **_**"I'm sorry you had to find out that way that you're a useless Barbie doll that everyone's going to get bored with one day."**_

"That's right. I'm the first human to come to Fantasia in a long time. You might never get another chance like this."

Shadeseeker narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever taken from a human before? Don't you know anything about us? If you take from me you might never have to steal someone's youth again."

The witch sneered. "You are quite beautiful little girl, but you can't fool me. I can tell you're trying to distract me from my goal. Is this Plains girl a friend of yours? Is that why you've come?"

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong." Adair replied. "But if you don't take your chance now you might never find out what I could have given you. You shriveled old hag."

Shadeseeker kept her voice level, but she couldn't hide the twitch in her eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Oh I'm sorry, do you prefer crone? Biddy? Bag? I have more."

The witch peeled her blood red lips back in a snarl. "You're going to have to do better than name calling."

"I was just wondering what you're using to hide those crow feet because it's not working. Oh maybe you're trying to go with a more rustic look. My grandma does that. It works for her. She doesn't look a day over sixty five."

Shadeseeker drew very near to her face. "You might want to watch your tongue little girl. You clearly know what I can do, so don't provoke me."

Adair coughed. "Oh wow, have you heard of a tic-tac? Your breath smells like a corpse. Oh wait… sorry I forgot. Is that why your name's Shadeseeker, because you have to hide your rotten ugly face in the shade?"

"That's enough!" the witch shrieked and drew herself back. Reaching into her sleeve she pulled out the brass handled mirror. "Now you've done it. Perhaps Lord Volrac will praise me for killing you instead!"

Adair tried to look away but her head was jerked toward the mirror by one of the imps who dug its claws below her eyebrows and forced her to keep her eyes open. She didn't see herself in the mirror, or rather she did, but not in the right sense. What she saw was a much older version of herself mirroring her fright. But little by little the old woman in the mirror moved back through time, growing younger and younger. Shadeseeker held the mirror closer to her and snarled.

"Now watch as your pretty little face decays into nothingness."

There was a shrill whistle in the trees above them just then; the signal Adair had been waiting for. "Same to you." She growled, then in a move so sudden it surprised the imps she tore one arm free and grabbed Shadeseeker by the ankle. The witch was so startled she was thrown off balance, flailing her arms in the air, the mirror still clutched tightly in her hand. Atreyu's arrow shot from where he was hidden and struck the glass dead-center. The sound of its shattering filled the clearing.

Shadeseeker shrieked in alarm and horror as she watched the fragmented shards spill to the ground like jagged rain. She fell to her knees and snatched up one of the larger shards and stared at it.

"No, no, NO! NOOOOO!" Adair couldn't see her face, but she watched as her black and red hair faded and thinned to wispy gray curls. All at once she snapped her head to transfix her gaze on Adair. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

She was unrecognizable. Her flesh was withered and gray, her eyes sunken in like the eyes of a skull, and her lips were chapped and stretched thin over crooked yellow teeth. Her hands were gnarled like tree branches. She screamed and kept her hate filled eyes on Adair. An ominous humming sound filled the clearing as the imps began to swarm like a hive of angry bees. Shadeseeker peeled her lips back once more. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

Atreyu burst from his hiding place and charged forward with his dagger in hand. Blubb dashed ahead of him. "Blubb get the key!"

The tiny and nimble will-o'-the-wisp spun circles around Shadeseeker who tried in vain to swat him away. Her rapid aging had apparently slowed the frightening speed she had once possessed. Blubb retrieved a small skeleton key from her sleeve easily and dashed to the prisoners. He unchained Deisha first while Atreyu sprinted to the place where they'd stashed away her bow and arrows. Adair ran with him as the imps swarmed all around them.

"Deisha catch!" Atreyu called, tossing her bow to her.

Blubb worked furiously to fit the key into each shackle that held his friends while the two Plains warriors covered him with their bows. Once free, the Rock Biter, the Night Hob, and the Tiny began to fight furiously to escape, though the Tiny and his snail were of little use in a battle. The Rock Biter on the other hand could easily catch groups of the imps in his mighty hands and crush them like insects. Atreyu and Deisha were expert marksman with their bows, but sadly they found that the imps were much like the last demons they fought and could only be stunned by their arrows and not wounded. Adair found she could fight them off no better than the little man who rode the snail.

"Come on!" Blubb cried. "If we can get back into the mountains they won't follow us!"

"Follow me! Try not to let me step on you!" The Rock Biter roared in a deep mighty voice that made the ground shake. Using himself as a wall against the imps, he charged ahead while the others ran behind him.

Adair screamed as she felt something take hold of her hair and yank her backward. It slowed her enough that a group of imps caught up each of her limbs and lifted her high into the air. Atreyu spun around and lifted his bow.

"Adair!" But he found he couldn't make the shot. The imps were moving too fast for him to shoot without the risk of accidentally hitting Adair. Kicking and screaming the girl was hauled back into the clearing where they dropped her from a ten foot height right at the feet of the witch. Her head spun with dizziness as the fall took its toll on her.

Shadeseeker leered down at her, no longer the beautiful enchantress she had once been, but a desiccated hag. "You my pretty," she snarled in a much older and more ravaged voice "I will kill with my own hands." Before the girl could move, the hag was on her, those long gnarled fingers grasping tightly around her throat.

"Adair!" Atreyu called again, and without thinking charged back into the clearing. Deisha followed right behind, and they were gone before the others could stop them. The imps zipped all around them. They raised their bows, but the demons snatched them right out of their hands, and soon were holding them aloft just as they had taken Adair.

Meanwhile the edges of Adair's vision were beginning to blur as the hag strangled the life out of her.

"**Crap! Now what?" Jason thought hard. There had to be something he could do. He couldn't just sit here and read out his best friend's death. He had to think. He'd played Dungeons & Dragons all his teen years. He knew how to strategize. Atreyu and Deisha had been the strongest assets, and now they were immobile. Of the remaining party members, only the Rockbiter was of any real use, but they were expecting him and he'd soon be put back to sleep with the poison of the imps. Then with a jolt Jason remembered someone was missing.**

"**Falkor!" The Luckdragon would be able to burn those imps away like they were nothing. Maybe if he called the dragon's name into the book, he'd be alerted to the danger and come flying to the rescue. It was a long shot, but then again if this was all really happening, Falkor was a **_**Luckdragon**_**. If anyone could beat the odds it was him.**

"**Falkor! Wherever you are wake up! They're in danger!"**

Adair struggled vainly to free herself. Her breath had been knocked out of her by the fall, and what little remained was being choked out by the witch. Just when she was sure she was going to black out completely she suddenly became aware that Shadeseeker's grip had slackened. The dark edges around her vision gave way to a brilliant blue light. That could only mean one thing.

Falkor soared overhead, breathing a bright stream of blue fire. The imps were falling to the ground in burning writhing heaps. The ones that weren't burned began to flee, including the ones holding Atreyu and Deisha. The two of them fell to the earth and landed in a crouch. Skill like that could only have come with lifelong practice in the art of survival that the Plains People were taught since childhood.

Desperately Atreyu clawed for anything he could use as a weapon. His bow lay halfway across the clearing where the imps had dropped it and he would never reach it in time before Shadeseeker had finished with Adair. Then his hand fell across something jagged and sharp. He looked down and found one of the remaining shards of Shadeseeker's mirror. It was long and when he picked it up the weight of it felt perfect in his hands. He arched his arm back and threw with all his might. The shard of glass spun through the air.

Adair coughed as air suddenly rushed back into her lungs. Shadeseeker was screaming, and when she looked up she saw the hag holding her hands to her face. She backed away still on her back and cringed as Shadeseeker pulled something long and gleaming out of her eye. The shard of glass dripped from its tip with the witch's blood. She growled like an animal at Adair and took one step, and had it not been for Atreyu she would have had her way.

The young Plains warrior had charged across the clearing and threw himself head long into the witch. With a swift jab to her wrist, Atreyu knocked the shard of glass out of her hand. Then something struck the ground between them before the witch could do anything more. It was an arrow. Deisha had not hesitated to retrieve her bow and was already preparing to loose another arrow. Shadeseeker screamed and fled from the clearing as quickly as she could.

"Get back here!" Deisha charged after her.

"Deisha!" Atreyu called. "Let her go."

"Let her go? Did you see what that dried up gorgon almost did to us?"

"Well she can't anymore. And I don't want to have to save you more than once in a day."

Deisha scowled but lowered her bow and trudged back to him. Atreyu turned and offered Adair a hand.

"Are you alright?"

She took it and let him help her to her feet. "Yeah I think so. Just dizzy."

Falkor landed beside them as lightly as a bird. "Now what did I say about not letting me miss any of the fun Atreyu?" he winked. "You okay Miss Adair?"

"Yeah thanks to you." She smiled. "I thought you were asleep. How did you manage to get here just in time?"

Falkor gave a great hearty laugh. "With luck!"

She shook her head. "Of course."

**Jason sighed with relief. "Sure Falkor. Go ahead. Take all the credit."**

"Well actually that's not quite true." Falkor felt compelled to explain. "Something actually woke me from my sleep. It felt as though someone was calling me and telling me you were in danger."

Deisha knit her brows together. "How could that be?"

Atreyu took on a serious look. "I wonder if… Adair, where did you say you left the book in your world? The one that you said had me and Falkor in it?" As though she needed explaining as to which book he was talking about.

"It should still be in my room on my bed. Why?"

"Is there any chance someone else could be reading it?"

"The only one allowed in my room right now is my cat, and I doubt she's up to any reading today." They stared at her blankly for a moment and she sighed as she remembered who she was talking to. "No, cats can't read in my world. They're just pets."

**Jason started as someone opened the door to Adair's room. It was Jamie. **

"**What are you guys doing in here? It sounded like you were fighting." He looked around in confusion. "Where's Adair?"**

**Jason thought quickly. "You were right. We had a fight and she left." But his tone wasn't convincing.**

"**I didn't see her leave." Jamie said with skepticism playing across his eyes.**

"**Listen, stay here with your brother and sister. Lock the door and don't answer it for anyone. You might want to call your mom too and tell her to come home early."**

**Now Jamie looked worried. "Is something wrong?"**

"**No nothing's wrong," he lied, and suddenly felt he needed to give the kid something a little more concrete. "Don't worry. I'm going to fix it. If your brother asks, tell him me and Adair went to a movie and Adair left you in charge."**

"**Me?"**

"**Yep. Make sure your big brother behaves himself."**

**Jamie smirked. "Sounds like fun."**

**Jason pounded fists with him and tucked the book under his arm before racing down the stairs. Brian was in the living room.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Adair left. I'm going to meet her at the movies. She left Jamie in charge."**

**Brian's jaw dropped. "What?"**

**Jamie was already at the bottom of the stairs and grinning broadly. "You heard him. Now go get ready for bed young man."**

**Brian glowered. "Yeah that's not going to happen."**

**Jason didn't stick around long enough to find out how the dispute he'd caused turned out. He jumped into his little green BMW and sped out of the neighborhood back to the main part of town. He needed answers, and he only knew of one place he was likely to find them. If this was one of Mr. Bux's books then maybe he knew what was going on. He had to get Adair out of the book.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Variable

Chapter 4: The Variable

**D****arkness had fallen by the time Jason reached "Coreander's old Books." He tapped the glass on the front door, hoping the old man hadn't closed up shop yet.**

** "Mr. Bux! Mr. Bux!" To his relief the familiar spectacled eyes came to stare at him through the glass. The elderly gentleman opened the door and made to invite him in, but Jason didn't wait for the invite, brushing past him in a hurry.**

** "Well this is a surprise Jason. I didn't expect to see you here so late. I'm about to close up shop but I wouldn't mind staying a bit later if you wanted to browse."**

** "I'm not here to browse." Jason replied, taking the book he'd found in Adair's room from under his arm. He held it up so the old man could see. "Is this one of your books?"**

** Mr. Bux's face was blank as stone, but there was a silence between them. Still his face was unreadable when he said "I can honestly say I've never owned that book."**

** "My friend was supposed to come to this shop earlier today. A girl named Adair. Did you see her?"**

** "Oh yes." Mr. Bux nodded. "Moody little thing she was, but she did mention you."**

** "Did she leave with this book?"**

** The old man shrugged. "Perhaps. I know she left with a book, but I'd be hard pressed to remember which one. Why is it so important to you? Is everything alright?"**

** Jason sighed and looked away. Either Mr. Bux really didn't know anything, or he was a genius at playing dumb. How was he supposed to explain this? "You'll think I'm crazy."**

** "Maybe" the old man smiled. "But aren't we all just a little? What fun would life be otherwise?"**

** He hesitated, not knowing how to reply. Something was off about this. Mr. Bux may have been old but he was still the sharpest person Jason knew. There was no way he would have forgotten if Adair had bought this book from him.**

** Mr. Bux put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Jason, I've known you for a long time, long enough to know that you're an honest lad. Now whatever is troubling you, you know you can tell me."**

** Jason let out a long slow breath. "Adair was supposed to come here and get a book, and then I was supposed to meet her at her house. But when I got there she wasn't in her room and her cousins never saw her leave. All I found in her room was this book, and for some reason the girl I'm reading about in it sounds a lot like her. She even has the same name."**

** "Jason," the old man prodded "what exactly are you saying?"**

** Jason took a deep breath and gave in. "I think Adair got this book from you, and now I think she's trapped inside it."**

** The old man was silent for a while, and when Jason looked up he was surprised to see that he was smiling. "Now isn't that something."**

** "Do you believe me?"**

** "Doesn't really matter what I believe. Do you believe it?" In the long time Jason had known him he'd discovered that Mr. Bux didn't really deal in straight answers. **

** "Alright let's say this actually is happening and Adair really is trapped in this book. How do I get her out?"**

** "Well, speaking from an avid reader's point of view," the old man winked "if your friend really is in this book then she's entered an entirely new world. And much like our own world, this one probably has its own rules. Things might apply in that world that don't really apply in ours."**

** Jason frowned. "Meaning…?"**

** "Meaning if there is a key to getting her out, it won't be in our world. It will have to come from where she is. Perhaps you can find an answer in there. And if you're wrong and your friend is just fine, well I've never heard of any harm coming to someone for simply reading a book."**

** Perhaps Jason had imagined it, but the way the old man spoke made it sound like he didn't really think it was probable that he was wrong about Adair or the book. He'd known Mr. Bux for years, even helped him around the shop occasionally and he'd never mentioned anything like this. Still, he had accepted Jason's story a little too quickly.**

** "So you're saying I should just read and find out what happens?"**

** "That about sums it up." Mr. Bux nodded. "You're welcome to stay here and read if you like. I'll simply call my wife and tell her I'll be home late."**

** Now he knew Mr. Bux was hiding something, because one thing he'd known to be true about the old shopkeeper (because he said it so often) was that not once in the forty-three years they'd been married had he ever missed a dinner with his wife. **

** "Pull up a chair my boy. Make yourself comfortable. I'll go make the call."**

** Jason followed him, keeping his eyes on his back. When he reached the familiar armchair things got even stranger. A pair of blue eyes looked up at him, and their owner's furry black ears twitched above her white face.**

** "Iole? How did you get here?"**

** "You two know each other?" Mr. Bux asked. "She was calling outside my door not five minutes before you got here and I let her in."**

** Jason fingered the collar that was secured around the cat's neck. The ID tag told him there was no mistake. "This is Adair's cat. But how did she get here? And how did she beat me?"**

** "Cats are remarkable creatures. She belongs to your friend you say? Perhaps she's as worried about her as you are. Well since we're all acquainted I'll let the two of you get cozy while I make that phone call. I think I'll fetch a saucer of milk for your friend. Would you care for anything from the fridge?"**

** "A cold soda?" Jason asked as politely as he could. He had a feeling he was going to be up way later than he was used to. He'd read the whole book in one night if he had to.**

** "Very well, I'll leave you to it then." Mr. Bux shuffled into the back room, leaving Jason alone with the black and white cat. To his surprise she moved off of the seat and stretched herself across the armrest as if she were inviting him to sit down.**

** Jason dropped himself into the seat and laid the book open in his lap. He looked at the cat and pointed to his eyes, then to her. "I've got my eye on you. So don't try anything."**

** Iole simply stared back at him and he swore she nodded her head toward the book. If she could speak he imagined she would have said something like **_**"Yeah whatever, just shut up and read."**_

** "No need to be pushy, I'm reading."**

* * *

><p>"I can't thank you enough for saving my friends." Blubb said over and over. The nimble and energetic will-o'-the-wisp bounced up and down and all around the trio that had rescued its companions.<p>

"This is amazing!" the Night Hob whose name was Whooshwoozool circled Adair, studying her with those wild saucer eyes. "A human in Fantasia after all these years!"

An enormous hand seemingly made of stone snatched the Night Hob up as the Rock Biter who had called himself Pyornkrachzark lifted his more uncouth companion from the ground, bringing him close to his face. "Stop that." He chided in a low rumbling voice. "You're frightening her."

The last of the group of messengers, the very small well-dressed man in the top hat seemed a little more cultured than the other three. Removing his grand top hat he gave Adair a sweeping bow.

"My lady, my name is Gluckuk, and I am eternally grateful to you and the mighty Atreyu for rescuing my companions." Deisha folded her arms and scowled that the little man had forgotten to include her among his rescuers, but Gluckuk didn't seem to notice. "And what, my lady, may I call you?"

Adair hesitated. If this meeting was any indicator on how other Fantasians were going to react to her, she wasn't looking forward to reaching the Ivory Tower which she had taken to be the nation's capital. "Adair."

"Adair," Gluckuk repeated eloquently "a name as lovely as its wearer. Tell me, Lady Adair; are you here to save us as the Humans of old?"

"Uh, I'm not really planning on saving anyone. I'm just trying to get home."

Atreyu interrupted her. "Adair isn't exactly familiar with Fantasia yet." She hated how he used the word yet. "Right now we're just trying to reach the Ivory Tower. The Childlike Empress needs to know about what's happening in Fantasia."

"Agreed." The Rock Biter nodded. "That's precisely what we had set out to do."

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Atreyu replied. "What exactly was the nature of your expedition?"

The four companions looked at one another hesitantly. Whatever their message had been, it wasn't something they seemed eager to talk about. The Tiny was the one who the explanation fell to.

"Well you see the fact of the matter is that we've been all over Fantasia. As its most famous of messengers we hear much news. And lately the news has been quite ominous. The Creatures of Darkness have all been leaving their respective vicinities. They say that even Ygramul the Many has abandoned her lair in the Land of Dead Mountains."

"Does anyone know where they've gone?"

"Not exactly, but there have been rumors." Gluckuk explained. "You see, not long ago a new land appeared in Fantasia. It's said to be in a place that the sun skips in its passage across the sky; a frightful place known as the Forest of Thorns. No one dares to go near it, but it seems to be the ideal gathering place for the Creatures of Darkness."

"The Forest of Thorns?" Deisha interjected. "That's where that witch was planning on taking us."

"Yes, Shadeseeker merely confirmed our fears. You see she was given the mission of capturing us so we could never give this message to the Empress. But since she didn't deem us any kind of threat she had no qualms about letting on their plans to us." The little man grew very silent, and the faces of all the messengers were grave.

"What did she say?" Atreyu asked hesitantly, as though their sudden melancholy made him believe he didn't really want to hear the answer. "What is it the Creatures of Darkness are planning?"

None of the messengers seemed willing to answer. But the Rock Biter at last opened his great jagged edged mouth. "Revolution." The word hung in the air like a hammer about to fall on all of their heads. "They wish to rise up against the Childlike Empress."

"That's impossible!" Falkor cried.

Deisha was no less vocal about her feelings on the matter. "Are they insane? The Empress is Fantasia! If anything happens to her then all of Fantasia goes with her, including them!"

Atreyu nodded in agreement but spoke in a far more steady tone. "Not in all of Fantasia's existence has anyone even dreamed of raising a hand against the Childlike Empress. Not even beings as twisted and wicked as the Creatures of Darkness are mad enough to attempt such a forbidden act, or even think it. No one from Fantasia has the capability to form such an idea."

Through all the discussion Adair remained silent. All this talk of Fantasia and Empresses and Creatures of Darkness was for Fantasians. It wasn't anything that should concern her. She wasn't part of this world and she didn't really want to be. It hadn't really done anything for her so far besides nearly get her killed. But despite her desire to remain indifferent she couldn't help but catch the way Atreyu had added that last sentence; that no one from Fantasia could have formed such an idea. In the back of her mind she began to wonder if he knew more about that than he was telling.

"We should get to the Ivory Tower with all haste!" Blubb bounced up and down anxiously, casting flickers of light all around them.

"That's going to be difficult." Gluckuk sighed. "Shadeseeker destroyed Pyornkrachzark's cycle when she captured us. She had those demons carry it off into the sky and drop it. It was probably smashed to pieces by the fall. It will take weeks to get there if he has to go on foot."

"You don't need to go." Atreyu said firmly. "You've given your message to us. We're heading to the Ivory Tower. There's no need for the four of you to risk your lives further. You've all done well."

The messengers hesitated. The Night Hob spoke up. "But we've never failed to deliver a message! We're legendary throughout Fantasia for it! How can we simply turn back?"

"I am Atreyu of the Plains People, warrior of Fantasia, and one who once wore the AURYN around his neck as messenger of the Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes. You have my word that I will deliver your message to the Ivory Tower for you. The Empress will be grateful for your bravery."

**"Well someone certainly thinks a lot of themselves." Jason muttered as he read.**

The messengers huddled together to discuss this. It seemed that their exhaustion from the ordeal of their capture by Shadeseeker as well as the fact that on the back of a Luckdragon, Atreyu and company could reach the Ivory Tower much faster than they could won out.

"Very well Atreyu." Gluckuk conceded. "You and your companions have our thanks. We will now return to our homes."

"Good luck Atreyu!" squealed the Night Hob.

"Take care." bellowed the Rock Biter.

To Adair's surprise Blubb actually leaped from the ground and latched itself onto her. She felt tiny little arms trying to hug her neck. "I will never forget any of you for what you did. If you ever need anything you can count on us to rush to your aid."

And with that the messengers set out for their homes while Atreyu, Adair, and Deisha climbed onto Falkor's back and took off into the sky once more.

But the four unlikely companions were not the only ones who delivered a message that day. The Forest of Thorns was indeed a very dark corner of Fantasia; a twisting den of roots and branches with thorns jutting every which way that was always blanketed in a thick fog. It was dark even at noonday because Fantasia's sun chose only to shine on it from a distance, as though it were afraid to pass over it. And at the center of this dreadful place was a castle that didn't seem to have been built within the forest so much as to have grown straight out of it. And it was in this dark lair that Chember the Butcher had a message of his own to deliver.

His entrance hadn't been as dignified as he would have liked, because the moment he set foot on the steps outside, he was seized upon by a nightmarish creature that barely cleared the archway into the castle. It was an ogre, one of the many Creatures of Darkness who had gathered in the Forest of Thorns. But because it was so dim-witted it was only fit for menial tasks such as guarding the castle. It snatched Chember up by the collar of his coat and lifted him off the ground in one of its great hairy hands. Chember was dragged kicking and screaming into the heart of the castle.

"Unhand me you hairy buffoon! I have important information to deliver!" Chember was tossed face first onto the floor of the chamber. He dusted himself off and looked up to see a pair of slitted red eyes that glowed in the darkness beneath a mat of azure blue hair. The face of their owner seemed very canine with a pair of blue furred fox like ears. The creature smiled, drawing its face unbearably close to his own.

Behind the blue haired creature with fox ears shone the reflection of a pair of glasses worn by a young man in sloppy formal attire. It was this one who spoke in a drawl cultured voice. "Now, now Chember, is that any way to speak to a lady?"

Chember's red and yellow speckled eyes widened as he turned away from the creature and the young man to look back at the ogre who was trudging back out of the chamber. "That was a woman?"

"Are you really so dim that you cannot tell the difference between the male and female specimens of Ogres?" The young man in glasses said condescendingly.

The blue haired creature drew even closer to Chember and grinned. "Tell me, which do you think I am?" It cackled as it shoved Chember back with its tattooed arms that had long fingered hands with hooked claws.

"Nag, Thoth, that's enough. I believe our guest came here for a reason." Chember froze at the girl's voice that had come suddenly from behind him. He was sure she hadn't been there when he had entered. Yet when he turned there she was. Standing in the doorway was a girl with a purple streak in her night black hair and cold heartless blue eyes. A long black cat-like tail swished back and forth beneath her short black skirt.

"What are you three doing here?" Chember growled.

The creature the girl had called Nag shoved Chember back to the ground and began to circle him on all fours just like a fox would circle a smaller animal it was toying with. "We're the ones who will be asking the questions here."

The young man called Thoth removed his glasses and breathed on them, polishing their lenses with a white handkerchief. "For instance, how is it that you have the gall to come crawling back here with not one of the Gorgon-Hounds you were given. Even worse, you return empty handed. You believe _he_ will be pleased to learn you had the Human in your hands and let her escape to save your own diseased skin?"

Chember swallowed. "You know about the human?"

"We know everything." Nag snapped his jaws at Chember's face, causing him to shrink back. The despicable creature only laughed at his anxiety.

Chember was a creature of the darkest nature by Fantasian standards. He thrived on the fear and screams of his victims and violence was something that excited him. But even one as cruel and degenerate as he held fear for these three witches who served his master; the playful cruelty of the creature Nag made him cringe. The intellectual pursuits of Thoth he had seen reduce many a Fantasian to strips of flesh and blood pinned across a board. And the cold eyes of the girl Fay made him shiver as she stared at her victims with that heartless gaze trying, to decide which unspeakable fate she could inflict on them would amuse her the most in a sordid attempt to ease her boredom. In a way she was the most terrifying because unlike her associates her playground was neither the body nor the mind of those who were unlucky enough to be claimed as her "toys". It was their very heart and soul that she liked to violate and corrupt.

Thoth smiled in a way that seemed too pleasant for his grim words. "Whatever will he say when he returns?"

Nag's blue furred ears twitched suddenly and it squealed in delight. "Ooooh we're about to find out!"

"He comes." Fay said flatly.

Chember cringed as the sound of heavy iron clad footsteps echoed from the head of the dimly lit chamber. As though the castle were welcoming its master home, candlelight sparked to life on either side of the room, illuminating the lord of the castle who now stood among them. Chember scrambled to gather himself, not wanting to appear weak in front of his commander. Weakness was not tolerated in his ranks. Quickly he fell to one knee and lowered his head.

Even the Circle of the Night was obliged to pay their respects to the dark being who now stood in their midst. Fay gathered her skirt and curtsied, Thoth gave a gentlemanly bow, and Nag prostrated himself on his knees.

"Welcome back Lord Volrac."

Chember lifted his gaze slowly. The figure that stood mostly in shadow was tall, at least a head taller than a full sized adult, and was shrouded in a black cloak with a hood drawn up. All that could be seen were the black steel greaves and boots he wore. But even though his hood was drawn, it could not hide the snout that poked out from underneath, lined with fangs and covered in dark fur. And staring out of the shadow of the hood was a pair of green eyes that glowed like fire; the eyes of a wolf. Fay and Thoth moved to stand on either side of him while Nag crouched behind him like some sort of deranged pet.

He spoke in a harsh voice that called to mind the image of claws scraping against tree bark. "I trust you have good news for me Chember. How goes the burning of the Plains?"

The butcher began to tremble beneath his master's gaze. "About that… I was delayed."

"Delayed," Lord Volrac growled. "Or beaten?" Chember didn't reply right away. "ANSWER ME!"

He winced at his commander's voice for it was like the lash of a whip. "Forgive me."

"Forgive? Forgive your incompetence? You were sent against a band of uncivilized vermin with a force unlike anything in Fantasia! They shouldn't have even been able to wound them."

"It wasn't my fault! It was Atreyu!" Chember whined pitifully. "He led them!"

"How were your forces wounded?" Lord Volrac asked, this time lowering his voice. But that didn't make him any less menacing.

"Fire," Chember answered. "Fire can harm them. I didn't know! And when General Heremoor appeared—"

"Enough!" Lord Volrac growled. "Get out of my sight."

"My assignment?" Chember pleaded.

"To get as far away from here as you can. Do what you see fit to redeem yourself. Until then I don't want to see your face again."

"But my lord, the human is…"

Chember saw scarcely a blur and then he was flying across the chamber. He slammed into the wall and fell to the ground in a heap.

Lord Volrac was standing in the exact place Chember had been only a second ago as though he had always been there. "I know about the human. I have servants all over Fantasia with their ear to the ground. It was your vanity that had you scurrying back here like a dog for scraps, hoping to earn my praise for your discovery. But you made a grave mistake in coming back here empty handed. If you were a true soldier of our cause you would have pursued that girl to the ends of Fantasia and would not have rested until she was dead, Atreyu or no. Now be gone! I grow sick from the stink of your cowardice."

Collecting himself and his wounded pride Chember scrambled from the chamber and was gone. Lord Volrac was left alone with the Circle of the Night. "As for you three," he hissed. "You assured me those demons were invincible."

"Nearly invincible, my lord" Nag corrected "we said they were nearly invincible."

"Tis true milord." Thoth agreed. "But fear not, you still hold the upper hand."

"Demons can be wounded and slain just as any other creature, but the secrets of slaying them are not known in Fantasia." Fay explained.

"But now one is known." Volrac bared his fangs.

"Yes," Thoth drawled "but only by one mere Fantasian."

"Atreyu is not just one mere Fantasian." Volrac breathed. "He is one of its most legendary warriors, one who has acted as messenger for the Childlike Empress and walked with humans. If there is any in Fantasia who can stand against me it is Atreyu."

"Warrior or not, he's still only one boy." Nag licked his lips. "And not even he can conjure enough fire to stop us."

"But leave that for another time." Thoth interjected. "We have a greater concern. What would you have us do about the human now that we've succeeded in luring her here?"

At this Lord Volrac grinned. "Just as I predicted, Atreyu is taking her to the Ivory Tower, and soon all of Fantasia will know that she has arrived. There was a time this might have grieved me, but now I see the truth. The Ivory Tower will be the ideal place to deal with her. There before the high council of Fantasia and in the face of the Childlike Empress I shall kill the human with my own hands. Then Fantasia will be mine. They shall see the absolutes of the past crumble away and all the powers of Fantasia's ruler will fall to me."

"It will be a blow to their morale." Thoth stated casually as though he were discussing something trivial. "Nothing shakes one's faith like seeing what they believe in simply vanish. Any who remain loyal to the Empress will shatter."

Nag grinned. "And then you'll be there to snatch up the pieces my lord."

"However your time grows short if you want your plan to work." From the way Fay spoke one would believe she didn't care either way if the plans of the one she served succeeded or failed (and in truth she didn't). "You know what waits for the Human at the Ivory Tower. If she takes the AURYN divine protection will be hers."

Volrac swept his cloak about him. "That is the task that falls to you. Delay them. I must arrive at the Ivory Tower before them and head the human off before she has the chance to take the AURYN."

"And how would you propose we do that?" Thoth asked.

"They ride on the back of a Luckdragon. I want you to take their mount. Take their mount and it will slow their journey."

"And what would you have us do with the Luckdragon after we've caught him?" Nag inquired.

The lips of Volrac's snout curled into a most unpleasant smile. "Anything you please. Now I must make haste. I have a date with destiny at the Ivory Tower and I will not keep her waiting." With another flourish of his cloak Lord Volrac vanished in a shadowy mist.

"It seems we have work to do." Fay said sounding highly inconvenienced.

Nag swept to her side as she returned to what she had been doing before Chember had arrived. "You sound pretty calm about the whole thing. It seems like everything's moving too fast. Aren't you worried he's going to kill her before the experiment has a chance to run its course?"

"There's no danger of that. Even in the state she's in, The Childlike Empress isn't as powerless as he seems to think she is."

"Yes, but it seems we have another problem now." Thoth interjected. "You remember what you read about the Luckdragon hearing a voice of warning before he rescued the others from that witch?"

Fay didn't even look at them as she resumed her seat on the little stool. The book remained open in front of her surrounded by candlelight. "Did you find anything out?"

Thoth turned to their associate. "Nag, why don't you explain to Fay what you just told me?"

"I stretched my senses earlier." Nag explained. "I can sense another human on the edge of Fantasia. There must be someone else reading The Neverending Story."

"Looks like Atreyu guessed right." Fay mused. "Do you know who it is?"

"No. But if you join your powers with mine, perhaps you'll be able to sense their heart so we can find out what they want."

"Very well." Fay held out her hand. Nag took it in one of its own. Its short haired hand with its long claw tipped fingers dwarfed hers. A soft violet glow radiated from their joined hands as Fay closed her eyes and Nag sniffed the air. After a moment they released each other and Fay returned her attention to the book.

"Well?" Thoth asked impatiently.

Nag crouched eagerly near where she sat. "Fay what did you see?"

"We'll allow it to continue." She replied.

"Is he a danger to our work?" Thoth inquired.

"He shouldn't be. If he's reading the book for Adair's sake then he won't be able to see us. The Neverending Story will continue to follow her. He'll only be made aware of our actions if we interact with her."

"He?" Nag squealed in excitement. "Adair never mentioned a boy!"

"Calm yourself Nag." Thoth scolded. "Fay there must be another reason you're allowing this to go on. It's not like you to leave a variable in one of your games."

"It might allow us to gather more data."

"How do you figure?" Thoth wondered, but when the idea struck him he grimaced. "Wait, don't tell me."

"You've guessed it." She said as the beginnings of a smirk tugged at her mouth. "He's been touched by the Strongest Magic."

* * *

><p>The flight was much slower this time since Falkor was actually sleeping while the three rode on his back, and Adair was grateful. Still she was very envious of Deisha's ability to fall sound asleep on the back of the flying Luckdragon. The young Plains girl was slumped forward behind her, still straddling Falkor with her face buried in his soft white mane that ran along the back of his scaled body. No matter how used to flying Adair got (and she was still nowhere near used to it) she would never feel confident enough to sleep while flying.<p>

Night had come to Fantasia and the sky was blanketed in shimmering stars as bright as the lights of any city and far more breathtaking. Atreyu had been so quiet, and the way he positioned himself Adair wondered if he might be asleep too. He startled her when he spoke. "Don't worry, we should be at the Ivory Tower by midday tomorrow."

The lack of sleep and the cold air was stinging her eyes so much that they watered. She needed to keep herself awake or she'd slip into sleep. "So what's the plan once we get to the Ivory Tower?"

"We take you to see Moon Child."

"You mean the Childlike Empress?" she asked, not missing the reverence with which he spoke her name. "Why do you call her that? Everyone else just calls her the Empress."

He was silent for a moment and she wondered if she'd offended him. "I suppose it's because I know her better than most Fantasians. There are those of us who get to see her when the Magnolia Pavilion opens, and some who go their entire lives without ever getting that gift. And then there are some like me who are granted the chance to enter her Pavilion and see her face to face."

"Like you?"

"Yes. I met her once many years ago and spoke with her."

She inched forward to hear him better. It was a calm night so they didn't need to shout over the wind to be heard, but for some reason he kept dropping his voice so she had to strain to hear him. "What's she like?"

"She's the source of all life in Fantasia. She doesn't really rule us like a king or a queen, but we all depend on her and her guidance."

"That's not what I meant. What's she really like? You've met her, you can tell me."

Again it took him a moment to answer. "It's hard to describe. I had always known she was powerful so when I met her I was surprised at how gentle she was. I'll never forget the way that I felt just being in her presence."

"Do you love her?" Adair asked. She had wondered for a while now. There was just something about the way that Atreyu spoke about her that was different from the others. Since she'd arrived she'd heard this mysterious empress addressed by all kinds of titles, each with reverence and respect, but no one had spoken of her in that personal way that Atreyu did.

"I suppose, in a way. For anyone in Fantasia it's a fact of life that we're all loyal to her. No one would ever think of harming her. Every Fantasian knows that they owe their life to Moon Child. But after the day I entered her pavilion it was different for me. I've felt her presence stronger, or at least I'm more aware of it than I was before. I can feel her care, the love she has for every living thing in Fantasia, even the darkest beings that have walked it."

Adair sighed. She wondered what that must be like, to feel so strongly that someone cared about you. She also wondered what it was like for Moon Child to be able to care about others so freely. "Do you think she'll be able to send me home?"

"If that's her will."

"What do you mean?"

"Moon Child's decisions are often difficult to understand because she understands so much more than we ever will."

Adair frowned. "Why wouldn't she want to send me home?"

"Every Human who has ever come to Fantasia has done so for a reason."

She sighed. "Don't tell me you believe what that little guy said about me coming to save this place. Trust me I'm no hero. All this stuff going on with those monsters isn't really my thing."

"If you say so." Atreyu replied. "But I wouldn't be so quick to discount yourself. We never would have saved the others from Shadeseeker if it hadn't been for you."

"Come on I was just the bait. You would have been fine without me."

"But that took great courage. And you were very clever to come up with that plan." She'd tell herself later she'd imagined it, but she caught a note of admiration in his voice when he said that. "Perhaps your coming here is just as much for you as it is for us."

She was silent for a moment, not sure what he'd meant. "What does that mean?"

"Adair, you aren't the first Human I've known. The last one who came to Fantasia was one of my truest friends. He came in a time when Fantasia had great need of him. But just as we needed him to save us, he needed Fantasia. He came here to learn something that could only be learned here, and when he returned it's said that he saw his world with new eyes. Maybe you're here for the same reason."

She looked out over the countryside that was rolling by beneath them. "I'll admit I haven't exactly taken to this place. Nearly everyone I've met has either wanted to kill me or they want something from me except for you and Falkor."

Atreyu smiled. He wanted to explain to her that Deisha wasn't really as bad as she seemed but he thought better of it. "You've only seen a part of Fantasia. Wait until we reach the Ivory Tower and you go to see Moon Child."

Something about the way he explained that she'd be seeing Moon Child tomorrow made her anxious. "Aren't you going to go in with me?"

"I can't." he explained. "No one can see the Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes more than once."

This was a surprise to her to say the least. Atreyu had spoken of Moon Child like she had been a lifelong friend. "You mean you haven't seen her one time since that day you first met her? Not once?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Once was enough." They flew in silence for some time which she broke by trying to stifle a yawn.

"You need to sleep." He admonished her.

"Fat chance. I'll fall off."

"If you fell off then Falkor wouldn't be much of a Luckdragon now would he?" This did little to persuade her. Atreyu leaned toward the side and reached into one of the pouches he had secured to Falkor that held their provisions. He pulled out a thick blanket woven from the hair of the purple buffalo and handed it to her. "Here, this will help."

She wrapped herself in it and found that the thick buffalo hair warmed her instantly from the cold night air. She was glad of this, but it made fighting off sleep that much harder.

"You can trust me." He promised. "Just hold onto me and go to sleep. I promise I won't let you fall."

Nearly every basic instinct Adair had was telling her not to agree to this, all except one; the one that was telling her she hadn't slept in nearly two days and she needed rest. She rested her head against the soft leather of Atreyu's vest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier each time she blinked, and finally they stayed closed. Her breathing grew slow and peaceful. Atreyu smiled. Adair was asleep.

** "Now what's that look for?" Mr. Bux asked, returning with the promised soda for Jason and the saucer of milk for the cat that still lay stretched across the armrest. "Everything going alright for your friend?"**

** "A little too alright." Jason scowled.**

_Adair sighed. She wondered what that must be like, to feel so strongly that someone cared about you._

** That passage read itself over and over again in his mind and it cut him deeply.**

_**I care about you. **_**He thought. He'd been her best friend since the fourth grade. And all this time he'd believed it had been obvious to her that he was there for her. But the Adair he was reading about seemed completely oblivious to the fact. Her thoughts had mentioned Rosemary, Brian, Jamie, Lizzie, and even Iole in passing. But not once had he read of her thinking about him. And the way she spoke to this Atreyu character seemed to burn him more than anything else. She seemed so open with him, so willing to talk. She seemed interested in what he had to say more than she ever had been with him. What was he doing to her that she was letting her guard down so easily?**

** "I just don't trust this guy she's traveling with right now."**

** Mr. Bux took a seat on one of the smaller padded chairs that were stationed in each corner of the shop. "Guy? Tell me, who is this companion she's travelling with."**

** "Just some guy she met when she went there. He's playing her, he has to be."**

** "What makes you so sure?"**

** "I'm her best friend. I think I should know when someone's toying with her. Not even I can get her to talk like he can."**

** Mr. Bux seemed unconcerned, taking a book of his own out of the shelf near him and opening it. "Maybe you're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe this young man she's met simply has a gift for making others feel comfortable."**

** "But Adair doesn't get comfortable. You don't get it, she doesn't make friends. She won't try to. I have to fight to hold her attention and there's still a lot she won't share with me. And she shares even less with her family. She's spent her whole life pushing people away. It's just the way she is. He has to be tricking her somehow. Don't the people in this book have some kind of magic?"**

** "It's possible." The old man replied. "It seems like she's landed herself in a magical world so there may be some who possess magical abilities. And you may have a point. I didn't speak with her for very long but she did seem like quite the introverted young lady. What was the name of this character you've grown so suspicious of?"**

** Jason's lip curled in a sneer. "Atreyu, and he sounds like a total tool."**

** Up until that moment Mr. Bux had been as casual and friendly as he'd ever been, if a little mysterious. He had never said whether or not he believed Jason's story of his friend being trapped in a book she may or may not have gotten from his shop. But at that moment he lifted his eyes to Jason and narrowed his gaze harshly.**

** "Atreyu" he began firmly "is the truest bravest soul in all of Fantasia, and you will not speak of him in such a manner again am I understood?"**

** Jason was taken aback by the old man's sudden change of mood. In all the time he'd known the eccentric old shopkeeper he had never seen him angry, and Jason had on more than one occasion done something foolish while helping around the shop that could make even the most patient soul angry. But this was the first time he had seen true indignation from Mr. Bux. He nodded meekly and the two of them didn't speak on it further. They went on reading their respective books, but Jason continued to wonder what had gotten into the old man. That was when he remembered something Atreyu had said to Adair.**

_"The last human who came to Fantasia was one of my truest friends."_

**Of one thing Jason was now certain. Mr. Bux knew exactly what had happened to Adair. And not just by mere knowledge. Bastian Balthazar Bux knew by experience what was woven in the pages of the Neverending Story.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Nightmare King

A/N: I believe I owe an explanation for my extended absence. My apologies. I began work on this chapter right after I uploaded the last one and was about halfway there when my computer crashed. I needed to wait two weeks to get it repaired only to find that everything I had typed had been erased. Getting up motivation to write can be hard. Getting motivation to _rewrite_ what you've already written is nearly impossible. But I didn't give up and here it is. As always many thanks for reading, I don't own "The Neverending Story" or any characters therein. I would appreciate some reviews to let me know how I'm doing with this one since it's by far the largest undertaking in fanfiction I've ever done. I'd especially like any advice that can be given on Adair's character since some days I feel like she's suffering from Kristen Stewart Syndrome (I.E. only able to display one emotion and the rest of the time being dull and lifeless). Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you.

Chapter 5: The Nightmare King

Even with the speed of a Luckdragon our four traveling companions soon learned that their enemy always had their ear to the ground and was one step ahead.

"The Ivory Tower is just over that Horizon!" Atreyu had called. But no sooner had he said it then a frightening black cloud appeared in their path.

"Look!" Deisha called, pointing to the darkness that was drawing closer to them as they flew onward to their destination.

As it flew closer and closer they felt a sense of dread descend on them as one by one they realized that it was no cloud that was flying toward them but a murder of crows. But they weren't really crows at all. They were far too big, and each with one glowing red eye in the center of their heads. Every one had their eye centered on one thing; the Luckdragon and its riders. The clouds in the sky had darkened and begun to thunder, and with each flap the dark clouds would swirl around their wings.

"Demons." Atreyu hissed. And soon the great black birds had the Luckdragon flying excitedly back and forth while the two warriors from the plains had their bows out with arrows notched. But they found just as they had with their previous encounters with demons that their arrows simply bounced off the monsters with only glancing blows. The only thing that protected them was Falkor's fire. With a jet of blue flames he scorched the fist wave of them. The great birds fell to the earth screeching. But they were great in number and these appeared to learn from their fallen members fairly quickly. As three of them neared the Luckdragon, Falkor stretched his great maw wide, but before his flames could ignite the three demons split off to circle him instead, one of them getting close enough to rake its talons along his side. Falkor's injury slowed him a little, but it was enough for them to be caught on all sides by the murderous birds. The black storm clouds that swirled around their wings made all the world dark around them.

Adair clung ever tighter to Atreyu as Falkor zig-zagged and doubled back to avoid their attacks.

"There's too many of them!" Falkor called despairingly.

"What do we do?" Atreyu cried to be heard over the screeching and wailing of the demon birds.

"Whatever happens, you two must get Adair to the Ivory Tower!"

Adair felt Atreyu tense, and in that instant she knew what Falkor meant, though she was as ready to accept this as Atreyu was.

"Falkor, you can't! How will you fare on your own against them?"

Through what little light that was left to them, the companions saw Falkor turn his great head to wink one of his great ruby eyes at them. "With luck."

"How will we make it there without you?"

"With luck." Falkor said again. "There's no time to argue. We're just going to have act and sort everything out later. Now whatever you do, hold onto one another and don't let go no matter what. Adair, please forgive me for this."

Adair winced inwardly. "For what?"

But instead of answering her the Luckdragon halted suddenly, springing his back upward and catapulting the three of them off of him. The last the three saw of Falkor, he was surrounded by the circling flock of demon birds, waving one of his great claws after them, whether to cheer them on or to say good-bye they weren't sure. As they were shot from the black storm cloud they lost sight of him altogether.

The sky was clear above them and Adair was all too aware of the ground five thousand feet below rushing up to meet them. She wanted to scream but instead she felt a hand clasping tightly around her wrist. It was Atreyu, and he was reaching for her, his dark gaze as steady and calm as she'd always known it to be. He was shouting something at her, but the wind around them was too fierce for her to hear. He was flailing his other arm desperately to get a hold of her. She had just enough awareness remaining through the fear to reach back and clasp his other arm. Their joined arms kept them steady in their fall where they otherwise would have gone down a flailing and spinning cluster of limbs. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Deisha who had been flung farther clinging to Atreyu's ankle. The rushing air stung her eyes and whipped her sand colored hair all around her in a frenzy. She kept her eyes on Atreyu's, if only to avoid looking down at the ground. His features tensed with the effort of pulling her closer to him through the air. Soon he had a grip on both her elbows. He was allowing Deisha to pull herself further up, wrapping his other leg around her. Finally they were close enough that she could hear what Atreyu was shouting to her.

"Adair look down!"

"I'd rather not!"

"Look!" he said again.

Reluctantly she lowered her gaze. A jolt shot through her stomach at seeing how high they were and the ground moving beneath them. But after a moment it struck her. The ground beneath them seemed to be moving, but not toward them. They weren't falling, they were flying over it. A flicker of movement caught her eye and she looked around to see familiar figures flying all around them, each one no longer than her forearm, and some as small as her hand, each with fluttering iridescent wings; the fairies of Octavia's court. They had been saved at the last minute and were now being carried over the landscape of Fantasia by the fairies' magic.

"There it is!" Atreyu pointed over the horizon. Adair turned to see what he was pointing at. At first it appeared as little more than a great white mountain jutting out of the landscape, one so high it seemed to pierce the heavens. The clouds swirled around its peak like a halo. As they drew nearer she realized it wasn't a mountain at all. They were now close enough that she could make out innumerable towers and turrets all fitted together seamlessly by stairways and arches. The word "tower" had certainly been misleading for it was as big as an entire city.

She remembered the night before when she had told Atreyu how everything she had seen thus far in Fantasia had frightened her, and his promise that the Ivory Tower when they reached it would outweigh everything. It did all this and more. Her eyes were watering at the beauty of the Ivory Tower. A rich scent filled her nose and she felt compelled to look below them. At first glance the land below looked covered in a great hedge maze. This it was, but there was so much more to it. The labyrinth seemed to stretch from horizon to horizon, reaching to the very slopes of the Ivory Tower. And scattered throughout this magnificent garden were flowers of every shape and color. Some she recognized, but others she was sure could not possibly exist in the human world. She could see movement below that told her there was wildlife in the labyrinth. And such life there was. In one clearing of cool green grass she saw two young unicorns of purest white frolicking to and fro. In another clearing where a gurgling water fountain stood at its center she spied a group of laughing nymphs dancing in a circle while a satyr played for them on his wooden flute. She even thought she saw a phoenix perched on the branches of one of the fruit trees that seemed as plentiful as the flowers.

She felt the wind carrying her upward as they neared the Ivory Tower that now shimmered in the light of the rising sun. She noticed now where she hadn't before that she was no longer gripping Atreyu. They were flying side by side and his hand was clasped around hers. Deisha was on his other side, and the three of them soared over the great garden as though by their own power rather than the magic winds of the fairies. The wind carried them higher and higher up the side of the Ivory Tower until at last Adair could see the summit. At the very crown of the tower she could see it; a grand terrace, at the center of which sat a great pavilion in the shape of a magnolia blossom. She had to admit Atreyu had been right. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

At last they reached the terrace just below the highest where a committee of welcomers waited, each robed in white and gold with hoods drawn. The fairies' magic placed them lightly on their feet where the hooded imperial grooms greeted them. One of them held out a golden cup in front of him.

"The cup of welcoming." she heard Atreyu whisper to her. The groom held it out to him first and he took a sip from it politely. Then the groom handed it to Adair. She followed Atreyu's lead and took a sip of the water it carried. Secretly she wanted to drink down the whole thing. The journey and the terror of near death had left her so parched. But she had a feeling that would be seen as inappropriate at such a solemn occasion. Deisha was the last of the three to drink before the grooms passed it between themselves. When they'd all drunk from the cup Adair heard another flutter of wings and at last saw someone she recognized.

"Thank the Empress you three are alright." Octavia sighed in her light breathy voice as she floated to the center of the gathering, hovering above the ground as always and still arrayed in her gown of autumn leaves. "My court appears to have arrived just in time. What a stroke of luck."

"Yes." Atreyu agreed, and Adair heard the sadness in his voice. "Luck."

* * *

><p>"Atreyu!" the door to the council chamber burst open so loudly that it echoed, but not loud enough to cover the boisterous cries of General Heremoor as he stormed into the chamber.<p>

It was a circular room of white ivory like the rest of the tower with high backed chairs lining the walls. And on the floor was emblazoned a symbol Adair recognized from the cover of the book that had brought her here; two snakes intertwining in a circle and biting one anothers' tale, one dark and one white. Atreyu, Adair, and Deisha had been led by Octavia to this chamber to await the high Fantasian Council.

General Heremoor was the first to enter, looking far less suited up than when the party had seen him last. He'd forgone his full armor for a blue silk tunic with the same sun pattern as was burned onto his armor, but this did not make him any less formidable in appearance, and he still retained his steel gauntlets and boots. Strapped to his back he still carried his great sword. He took great strides across the room directly to where Atreyu rose from his seat to meet him, looking a tad intimidated as the General came to tower over him.

"Good to see you again General. When did you return?"

"You cannot hide anything from me Atreyu." Heremoor said sternly. Then suddenly and quite unexpectedly his eyes began to water. In one sweeping movement he caught Atreyu up in his arms in a bone-crushing embrace. "How tragic! To lose your most faithful companion in such a cruel twist of fate as this! What incomparable bravery for Falkor to fling the three of you to safety at the cost of his own! What a valiant sacrifice! Come Atreyu and weep for your comrade with me!"

"Put him down." Adair said at once. "He doesn't need to weep for anyone because he knows that's not going to do any good." It felt a little bold of her to voice Atreyu's thoughts for him, but this is what she believed herself and Atreyu looked in no position to speak up while the giant crushed him.

At this, General Heremoor's intense gaze shifted to her. She was surprised to find hurt in his eyes which were still spilling with tears. This man despite his great size was highly emotional, a contrast she wasn't used to. "Such a heartless thing to say. Atreyu has just lost his closest companion, his brother in arms! Surely we must take a moment to consider his sacrifice."

"No Adair's right." Atreyu said as he managed to slip from the General's grip. "Falkor saved us so we could reach Moon Child and save Fantasia, not so we could weep for him."

General Heremoor straightened himself, wiping his eyes as he did so. "Such bravery. Truly you children are the future of Fantasia. You're absolutely right. There will be time for mourning and rejoicing later. Now is the time for action!"

"You're far too emotional General." In the blink of an eye a very small finger appeared as if from thin air to flick General Heremoor squarely between the eyes. He winced and staggered backward. It was Lady Octavia who had joined the council chamber. She wagged her finger disapprovingly at Heremoor and Adair couldn't help but laugh to herself that someone as gigantic as the General could be brought low by the scolding of someone the size of his hand. "Your moods change as quickly as the wind, and one day it will be the death of you if you don't learn to control that passion."

"Milady Octavia." Atreyu addressed her, ignoring the General. "Any news from your court?"

When the fairy queen turned to him, her chestnut eyes were full of sympathy. "I'm sorry Atreyu. We got there as quickly as we could, but there was no sign of him. Not of Falkor, nor the storm clouds, or the demons you said attacked you."

Despite his earlier refusal to weep for Falkor, Atreyu hung his head. Deisha was out of her seat and at his side quickly, wrapping a comforting hand around his arm. The half-elf girl shot Adair a resentful glance over her shoulder.

_Does she think this is my fault? I didn't ask Falkor to do that for us. I don't even want to be here. I just want to go home. _But then again, wasn't that the reason Atreyu had brought her to the Ivory Tower? She shook those thoughts from her head quickly. She didn't know why the Plains Girl tossed her dirty looks at every opportunity, but it shouldn't matter. These were characters in a book, and the first thing she was going to do when she got out was take that very book back to the man she'd stolen it from and throw it in his face. She still wasn't entirely convinced she wasn't dreaming, so there was no way she was letting herself get caught up in the lives of these characters that may or may not exist. After all, that was what had landed her in ths position in the first place. She shouldn't feel bad about any of this. _So why do I?_ She thought again. Something about Atreyu's fallen countenance and the way Falkor had waved farewell to them ate at her like the time she had first begun reading and called out to Atreyu for fear of his safety. None of this made sense to her.

"Of one thing the General spoke true." came a small voice that sounded too young to be so stern. She turned to the doorway of the chamber to see a small boy no older than ten dressed in a white robe that seemed to swallow his small frame. He carried with him a metal staff twice as tall as he was, and his face was round and childish. But his round blue eyes looked far older even set in his young face. "Now is the time for action."

"Indeed." came yet another voice, this one accompanied by a steady clip-clop sound as hoofs met the marble floor. The last councilor to join them, Adair was stunned to see was a centaur, but different from the kind she'd learned about in that painful course in Greek Mythology she'd been subjected to in sixth grade. He had the top half of a man, and the bottom half of a horse, but that half was patterned with black and white stripes like a zebra. His top half was dark skinned, making his long snow white hair and beard startling. On his head he wore a broad rimmed had made of straw. "It's good to see you Atreyu. You've grown."

"Chiron!" Atreyu dashed across the chamber to meet him. The boy clasped the centaur's hand and the two embraced like old friends.

Adair crept to Deisha's side. "They know each other?" she whispered.

Deisha didn't look at her, but whispered back keeping her eyes on Atreyu and the Centaur. "That's Chiron, the most famous physician in Fantasia. Years ago when the Empress took ill she sent Chiron to call on Atreyu to save her. He traveled to the plains to send Atreyu on his first great quest."

"As I said," the little boy announced once more, "there will be time for this later. For now take your seats." He stamped the end of his staff on the ground with an air of authority. The councilors had finally gathered in the chamber (or rather all those that were present at the tower, for the council of Fantasia was vast and had members scattered all over its lands, not all of whom could be present). In number currently there were ten; General Heremoor, Octavia, the little boy, Chiron the centaur, a blue skinned djinn with a white turban, a glittering snow sprite, a bearded dwarf, an elf prince with glittering gold hair and a mischiefous smile, a little gnome with a shriveled face that was shorter than even Octavia and had to be helped into his seat, and a tree spirit who looked like a woman with bark for flesh, branches for limbs, and moss for hair. They each took their seats as the boy had demanded, though Chiron really had no choice but to stand since none of the high backed chairs would accommodate him.

As they sat down, Deisha seemed determined not to sit by Adair, so Atreyu was caught between the two of them. Adair was grateful to have him to direct her questions at instead.

"Who's the kid?" she asked, genuinely perplexed that the small child seemed to carry so much weight in this gathering.

"Councillor Gandarin" Atreyu explained, speaking of the boy "is a Sassafranian. They are born old and they die young, so by their standards he's near ancient."

Again she wanted to laugh. The boy was so small, and made to look even more frail by his cumbersome robe. He reminded her of Jamie when he tried to wear Brian's hand-me-downs. The Sassafranian boy was the only one who remained standing. He made his way around the room to stand directly in front of Adair.

"So this is the Human. What is your name child?"

_Here we go again. _Adair thought. "Adair Alicia Artemis." She used her full name because for some reason she knew that Fantasians expected that kind of thing.

"In my long years I have never heard tell of a human entering Fantasia without the aid of the Childlike Empress. How did you manage that?" There was an air of suspicion in his voice as he focused his bright blue eyes on her.

"I don't know." Adair answered honestly. "I was hoping your Empress could tell me." she didn't let the title escape disdain as she uttered it, though she knew it probably wasn't a good idea. And indeed she could feel the other council members exchanging glances.

"How are you so certain Adair's coming here isn't the Empress' will?" It was Atreyu who spoke.

Councilor Gandarin turned to him. "What do you mean Atreyu?"

"Exactly what I said councilor. How are you so certain that the Empress didn't bring her here?"

Gandarin took a moment to answer. "Because she doesn't possess AURYN. Whenever a human enters Fantasia they've always been known to be given the Glory by the Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes herself."

"I've never heard that." Atreyu answered calmly. "And Moon Child's decisions have never been easily understood. Some of them are unfathomable to the likes of us."

"Atreyu," Octavia interrupted in her soft voice. "What are you saying?"

"No disrespect Milady Octavia, but I believe you know. And if it pleases the Council I would like to take the floor."

The councilors exchanged wary glances and Adair wondered if Atreyu carried the same authority here as he did among his own people. He certainly spoke boldly enough, but she guessed he would no matter what the circumstances. He was like her that way. Even Deisha's hot temper seemed to be curbed by the atmosphere of this place and the company of the council. But Atreyu was as straightforward and direct as he had always been.

"Very well." Gandarin moved to return to his seat.

"Atreyu, Warrior of the Plains People you may take the floor." Chiron announced.

Atreyu rose from his seat and moved to the center of the floor, looking each council member in the eye as he spoke. "You have all heard by now that Fantasia's lands are being threatened by these monsters we have chosen to call demons. Even the vilest of the Creatures of Darkness can call themselves Fantasians, but these demons are monsters of even darker evil. Their presence is not of Fantasia, nor any other world I know of. Before they appeared I have only encountered an entity of that nature one other time. Its name was Gmork. It took the form of a wolf, but in truth it had no true form other than darkness. It told me it had no world to call its own, though it could travel freely between them. I had only to gaze into its soulless eyes to know that was true. Gmork was a creature that did not belong anywhere, one that should not exist. These demons are like Gmork."

"Be brief Atreyu." Gandarin snapped. "What does any of this have to do with your inquiries of the Childlike Empress?"

Adair suppressed a smirk at hearing the small child use a word as big as "inquiries". She wondered if she could ever take the Sassafranian seriously.

"What I mean," Atreyu went on "is that Gmork is the only other creature like the demons I have ever met, and it came to this world when Fantasia was being consumed by the Nothing." A visible shudder rippled through the council members. Even the fearless Genereal Heremoor's hands tightened. "It came at a time when the Empress was ill. So what I am asking the council is this; is there something wrong with the Childlike Empress?"

There was silence at first, then a slow murmur as the council members whispered to one another. Adair remembered back to the village when Atreyu had asked similar questions to Heremoor and Octavia but had been shrugged off. She now realized he had guessed this from the beginning.

General Heremoor sighed. "Well we couldn't hide it forever."

"Hold your tongue General!" Gandarin barked.

"What's the point? He's already guessed."

Atreyu sighed. "Then I was right?"

"She isn't sick Atreyu." Octavia assured him.

"Then what?" he demanded.

"It's difficult to explain. I think it would be best if Adair went in to see her before we begin any further instruction."

Adair flushed suddenly as the entire council turned their eyes on her. "Why me?"

"Well you are the first human to come to Fantasia in a great while. Perhaps this is something only you can do."

"Do what?" Adair huffed in frustration. "Look there's really nothing special about me. I'm a nobody, a Plain Jane. I've gone my whole life struggling just to be average. So if it's a miracle you guys want there's nothing I can do. Sorry." she sighed, slumping down into her chair and dropping her eyes to her shoes. "I just want to go home."

Chiron shook his head. "If that is what you desire, then a miracle you must produce my child, because the Empress is the only one with the power to send you home."

"Adair," she looked up to see Atreyu offering her his hand. "You have more power than you know simply because you're human. You won't know unless you try." He turned his head to address the council. "I will take Adair to the Magnolia Pavilion for an audience with the Empress."

For some reason Adair didn't understand, the one who they all looked at to make the decision was Octavia who was smiling sympathetically at the two of them. "Granted."

* * *

><p>Adair let Atreyu lead her from the chamber and up the steps. The council chamber was the highest room in the tower below the Magnolia Pavilion, and the door on the north side led to a winding staircase that to Adair's dismay wound around the outside of the tower's highest spire. The clouds blew heedlessly around them and the slow careless way they seemed to close in on them as they made their passage through the sky made her think they were laughing at her.<p>

"You knew about this didn't you?" she asked Atreyu, more to distract her from their height than to confirm her earlier suspicions. Had no one in all of Fantasia thought to put handrails on these stairs?

"About what? If this is about your fear of heights again, I thought the word 'tower' would imply such."

"No I mean about the Empress. How long have you known something was wrong with her?"

He led her further up the steps. They were beginning to come out of the clouds and she could see an opening into a terrace above them. "Remember what I told you about how I can feel her presence stronger than most Fantasians?" He spoke solemnly his voice carried a sadness in it. "It's begun to grow faint over the years. It's barely a whisper now. At first I thought it was because I was losing the connection I had to her. But my faith in Moon Child has always been strong. As strange as it sounds, I'm actually glad to find that I was right."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" At last they had reached the top of the stairs and made their way onto the terrace. It was as grand as the rest of the tower, enclosed in ivory walls made to look like the petals of a great flower closing in around it. What was most striking about it was that it appeared to be a garden. But in this garden everything, the flowers, the trees, even the water that spouted from the fountains seemed to be made of Ivory. And in the very center, at the end of the trail of bridges and walkways they were meant to follow stood the Magnolia Pavilion; a great Ivory flower with its petals closed. At its base the petals opened just enough to allow one to pass through, but she couldn't see within for a blinding light emitted from it.

"I don't know. But I suppose the council thinks you can do something about it." He stopped suddenly at the end of the second bridge. They had passed through the gate into the Ivory Garden, but now he stopped at the second gate. "I can't go with you any farther. I'll wait for you here."

An anxiety gripped her chest. "What do I say?"

"Just tell her why you're here. And remember, when you address her in person you must call her the Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes."

She swallowed and took a step forward through the gate.

"One more thing." he called after her and she tossed a glance over her shoulder. "Go as far as you can on your own, but don't try to go the whole way."

"Why not?"

"Because no one enters the Magnolia Pavilion on their own. They can get nearly there, but the rest of the way must come to them as a gift."

She wasn't sure what to make of that, but she nodded anyway and turned to make her way toward the pavilion. She kept her eyes forward, her head racing in a hundred different directions. What would she say to the Empress? What would she be like? The word empress conjured up stern paintings of Queen Elizabeth all stiff and humorless, arrayed in layers of finery. But if that were true why did they all call her the _Childlike _Empress? Why did they call her the Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes? Were her eyes really gold? The thought of that invoked images of a wolf, and that only served to frighten her more. As she drew nearer to the doorway into the pavilion the light from within grew steadily brighter. With each step the light hid more of the Ivory Garden from view until at last it was all she could see. Its brightness and warmth hit her like a wall and she covered her eyes to protect them from its brilliance. She felt the light's warmth subside slowly and at length she felt safe enough to lower her arm. When she opened her eyes, she would never be able to say how but there she was inside the grand dome of the Magnolia Pavilion. In the center was a great round couch, and at the center of this couch Adair came face to face with the Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes.

Balanced on the round couch perfectly as if held by strings was a shimmering crystal that caught the light within the pavilion. And within this glimmering crystal, hovering at its center as though she too were held by strings was the Childlike Empress. She was an indescribably beautiful girl whose small form looked no older than ten, and frail at that. Her slight body was wrapped in a simple gown of purest white, and her long hair that swept down around her shoulders like the wings of an angel was as white as snow. But her eyes were closed as if she were fast asleep. Yet despite that, her face looked for all the world that she was pleading. Her serene beauty was enough to touch even the heart of Adair, and to see a being of such purety trapped behind the crystal glass made Adair do something she hadn't done for ten years. Tears spilled from her eyes and down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason felt a jolting sensation shoot through his chest as he came to this passage. In that moment, something incredible had happened. As he'd read the book he didn't know if it was the imagery it invoked, or the very real sense of Adair's peril, but he'd been able to picture the world of Fantasia quite clearly. All of it; Falkor, Atreyu, Deisha, the funny band of messengers, the members of the Council, even the witch Shadeseeker, each held a fresh image in his head. But that was all it was. It was in his head. But when Adair had reached the Magnolia Pavilion and had seen the Childlike Empress, everything she had seen he had seen. He wasn't imagining it, he could see it with his eyes. And what they both had seen had made both he and Adair's eyes water at the sight. Even as the image faded from his sight and he continued to read, the memory of the image was powerful enough to make his heart want to break. This was what was wrong with the Childlike Empress.<strong>

* * *

><p>Adair slid her hand down the crystal's surface wondering what, if anything, she could do. There had to be some way of freeing this girl. But the crystal was more than the mere surface. It was solid all the way to the core that held her. Her eye caught on something she hadn't noticed before. Hanging around the neck of the Empress was a strange medallion. Squinting against the light she recognized the symbol, the same as the one on the floor of the council chamber and on the cover of the <em>Neverending Story<em>; two snakes, one dark and one white intertwining in a circle biting one another's tale.

She felt the crystal pulse then, and it was sharp enough to stagger her and make her step back. She stared in wonder at the crystal that held the Empress and saw it start to glow. The light rose and faded in rhythm like the beating of a heart. As it pulsed she heard a low humming. She couldn't be sure but the hum sounded like a cluster of voices saying only one thing over and over.

_Go back. Go back. Go back._

She didn't understand. What did they mean "go back"? Hadn't they wanted her to come here? Hadn't that been the point? To do what others in Fantasia could not? With bitterness she shook her head and wiped her eyes dry. She'd been foolish to hope, even for that brief second that she could change anything. She'd long ago come to terms with her own powerlessness, why should she start to hope now?

"Fine." she muttered to no one in particular. The crystal continued to pulse and those same voices seemed to ring in her ears like the lingering of a blast she'd been too close to. She raised her voice and shouted back at them. "Fine I'll go!"

She took care to dry her eyes thoroughly before leaving the pavilion. The same light swallowed her again and she found herself right at the gate where she and Atreyu had parted ways, stunned and not sure how she had gotten there.

Atreyu also seemed surprised to see her again so suddenly. They stared at one another in silence for a moment until finally he asked her. "What happened?"

"I was right." she said in a harsh voice. "There was nothing I could do."

* * *

><p><strong>"Something the matter?" The tired voice of Mr. Bux broke Jason from his reverie as the old man returned from the back room. With some embarassment he realized that his eyes were still wet from what the book had shown him.<strong>

** "I saw her." **

** The old man sighed as he fell back into his chair. "And who might that be?"**

** Jason shot him a glare. He was tired of Mr. Bux playing dumb when he'd already given away what he knew. "I think you know. I saw her." he said again.**

** The two stared at each other for a long while until finally Mr. Bux answered "Vivid book is it not?"**

** "It's more than vivid. It's real. But you already knew that didn't you." It wasn't a question, it was a demand to come clean.**

** "Well of course it's real. Every story is real. At one time or another each story was someone's dream. Surely you didn't think such a thing could be confined to words on a page. And Fantasia is the home of every single human dream. They exist because we dream them up, and we dream because they exist."**

** "Well which is it?" Jason demanded. "Is Fantasia there because we dreamed it up, or did it come to us so we could dream?"**

** "Both." was Mr. Bux's one word answer to that query. Jason was about to give up on finding any more out when the old man asked a question of his own. "So you saw Moon Child then? Beautiful isn't she."**

** On this Jason had to agree. "She's the most beautiful face I've ever seen." **_**Well almost **_**he thought to himself.**

** "How is she faring?" Mr. Bux asked. **

** "Something's wrong with her." He went on to explain exactly what Adair (and in turn he) had seen in the Magnolia Pavilion. "How could that happen?"**

** "Who can say? Perhaps Moon Child, like so many dreams of her kind is being shut away and forgotten. The more important question is what does your friend Adair plan to do about it?"**

** "Well she already tried. The crystal keeping Moon Child asleep held her back. There was nothing she could do."**

** "Perhaps." The old man said cryptically. "Or perhaps that is simply what Adair believes."**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "Think about it boy. I didn't spend all this time with you in this bookshop because you have a dull wit. You have the answer."**

** Jason thought about what Mr. Bux had said about Fantasia, how it was the world of human dreams. As he connected that and what it had to do with Adair a thought struck him. "You mean Adair can dream a way to free Moon Child?"**

** "Why not? The entire realm of Fantasia is the dreams of humans. As a human Adair is unaware of the power she holds there. If she wished, she could do anything there. The only thing that holds her back is herself."**

** "Okay, so the question is how to make Adair see that."**

** Mr. Bux smiled. "Perhaps that is what she came to Fantasia to learn. Keep reading boy. We won't learn anything more here."**

* * *

><p>Atreyu led Adair back through the garden and down the stairway in silence. They were halfway to the council chamber when they were met unexpectedly by none other than General Heremoor. His eyes were solemn and his arms were folded.<p>

"Well?" he asked in a low voice. "What happened? What did you see?"

"Exactly what you expected me to see." Adair replied flatly.

"And? Did anything happen?" But the General didn't need an answer. Their fallen countenances were enough.

"General," Atreyu said "Why haven't you or the council told anyone about this?"

"What good would that do?" the General asked back. "All we would do is send Fantasia into mass panic like when the Nothing was consuming it."

"How long as she been that way?" the boy demanded.

Heremoor hesitated. "Ten years."

"Ten years? The Empress has been asleep for ten years?"

"I am sorry Atreyu. Lady Octavia was the first one to discover it. She was granted an audience with the Empress. I don't know how, but she was the first of us to know that something was wrong. But when she got there, it was already too late. The Empress had fallen into a deep sleep and there was nothing she or anyone else could do to wake her. It was the Empress' own seven powers that chose to turn themselves into the crystal you saw to keep her protected. We had hoped that a human's coming meant that she would awaken. But it seems Councilor Gandarin was right. It can't have been the Empress' will that brought you here Adair. There is something very wrong in Fantasia."

Adair thought about what that meant. The General's statement made her feel much like she did in Aunt Rosemary's house; like she didn't belong, and above all like no one wanted her there, like a puzzle piece that just didn't fit. She remembered how powerless she had felt in the pavilion, how she could do nothing to wake the Empress. But if that were true then why was she here? Had she simply traded one prison for another? Was there really no reason for her being here?

She didn't have long to think on it though because at that moment they heard a scream. The sound of sheer terror split the air and rang in their ears.

"The Council chamber!" Atreyu cried.

"Follow me!" The General declared, gripping the hilt of his greatsword and taking off down the stairs. He was the first to reach the chamber since Atreyu was still dragging Adair by the hand and she was by far the slowest runner between the three of them. As they burst back into the chamber they were met with a most nightmarish sight. Lady Octavia was floating out of her seat backed up as far to the wall as she could get, her wings fluttering feverishly. The other council members as well as Deisha were deathly still in their seats, their eyes frozen to the dark specter that stood in the grand entryway to the chamber.

"So now you all know the truth." it spoke in a voice that was like the scraping of claws against treebark. The speaker was tall and broad shouldered, but hunched and shrouded in a cloak of darkest black with a hood drawn up to hide his face. But even beneath that an elongated snout lined with sharp cruel fangs protruded from beneath its shadow. "The Human cannot save you."

The General drew his sword and pointed its tip at the creature's head, taking a protective stance in front of Atreyu and Adair. "Your name Monster. Who are you and how did you reach this council chamber?"

"My name." the creature grinned beneath its hood. "You may call me Lord Volrac, the Nightmare King."

_Volrac _Adair thought. That had been the name Shadeseeker had uttered. This was the master of the Creatures of Darkness that were gathering in the Forest of Thorns. A shiver came over her as she watched a pair of claws appear from within the cloak, drawing it back. The creature wore black plated armor like that of a knight, but its stature suggested something more beast like beneath, as did the tufts of black fur that sprouted from the openings in the arms. It stood upright and drew back its hood and Adair gasped. The face of this nightmarish creature was that of a black wolf. But in place of fur at the crown of his head, long dark hair cascaded down his shoulders. Worst of all were his slitted eyes that glowed like green fire with an intense hatred. The face of Lord Volrac was frightening indeed, but that was not why Adair had gasped, nor was it why her legs had begun to tremble while her feet seemed rooted to the spot, suddenly as heavy as lead.

_It can't be. It can't be. _

"You have all guessed by now," Volrac went on, speaking with his fanged maw. "It was not the Childlike Empress who brought this human here. It was by my will, and it is my will that has shown you all the Childlike Empress as she has always been; powerless and weak."

Atreyu stepped forward and his voice was unlike Adair had ever heard it. His voice and his whole body trembled with fury. "You're the reason Moon Child is asleep! You're what's poisoning Fantasia!"

"Poisoning?" Volrac sounded amused. "How can I poison what is already dying? No what I intend to do is create a new Fantasia. For too long has our world been bound to that frail child and her unfathomable will, and the will of these humans who dare to think themselves our creators when it is us who give them power. And for this reason have I begun this movement to rid us of these chains."

General Heremoor swung his sword expertly. "In that case then allow me to show you JUST HOW WEAK AND POWERLESS WE ARE!" In a flash the General dashed forward, moving at a speed no one would think possible for someone of his size. He raised his sword high above his head. "I'll cut that depraved head from your shoulders monster!"

Volrac's hand shot out from under his cloak again and shadows suddenly snaked out from him, wrapping themselves around the General's arms and legs. The great man was forced to his knees suddenly as if the shadows were chains being pulled down on him.

"General!" Octavia cried.

"All of you remain in your seats." Volrac barked. "It is not my intention to spill Fantasian blood this day. I am here for her." he raised his black furred hand and pointed his claw right at Adair.

Atreyu stood in front of her, holding his arms out protectively. Through her haze of terror Adair realized that Atreyu had no weapon. His bow and his arrows as well as his knife had been taken from him at the door.

"Get out of my way boy. You are nothing but a relic of a bygone era, a dying Fantasia. You cannot hope to stand in the way of my vision." Volrac advanced on them undeterred, then stopped suddenly. He looked down and growled when he found that his feet were bound by vines that had shot magically from the floor. Behind the werewolf Octavia fluttered up and down furiously.

"Atreyu, get her out of here!"

The other members of the council had gotten out of their seats and were making to rush the monster, but Volrac leaned his head back and roared. The terrible sound filled the whole chamber and deafened them. Shadows erupted from his mouth and beneath the folds of his cloak like so much poison, pushing every member of the council back as though they were as solid as stone, slamming them into the walls of the chamber. Through all this Atreyu stood fast in front of her, digging his boots into the ground as best he could to keep himself from being pushed away.

"I said get out of my way!" Volrac growled. he was towering over them now and Adair could smell his breath like the smoky metallic stench of sulfur. With one hand he grasped Atreyu by the throat.

"Atreyu!" Deisha cried, leaping onto her seat and launching herself over the shadows. She landed on Volrac and grasped tightly to his shoulder, pounding her fist against his head as hard as she could. She may as well have been hitting a boulder for all the mind he paid her, for he flung her off of him as easily as shrugging off a coat. With an easy toss of his shoulder Deisha was thrown to the ground on her back. The shadows began to slither over her, keeping her down just as they were snaking their way over the rest of the chamber

Atreyu took hold of Volrac's wrist with both hands as the werewolf's grip tightened. Even as he was lifted off the ground, his feet dangling helplessly, his dark eyed gaze remained defiant. But Adair could hear the air being choked out of him. Worse, she could see the pleasure in the monster's eyes as he strangled the breath from him.

_Not again. _"No. No! NO! NOOO!"

Adair's cries pierced the ears of those in the room, and with them came a light. Shadows can be very powerful. Not the typical shadows that you cast off of yourself during the daytime. Those are acually quite friendly and can play games with you if you let them. The kind that did Volrac's bidding were the stuff of nightmares. The kind that your fear makes slither around your bedroom at night while you try to convince yourself that nothing is there. But if the light is strong enough, then even the most hideous of shadows must retreat. And the one that burned around Adair now sent every shadow in the room shrieking back to whatever dark corner they could find.

Volrac roared and dropped Atreyu at once who fell to his knees trying to regain his breath. With one claw to cover his burning greenish-yellow eyes he strained his vision against the light to see where it was coming from. Then he snarled in fury when it became clear. Hanging around Adair's neck by a thin chain of silver was a medallion of two snakes intertwining in a circle, one black and one white and biting each others' tale.

"AURYN." Volrac sneered in a most ugly way. "You mean that even this is the will of the Childlike Empress?" with burning malice he centered his hate-filled eyes on Adair. "Are we forever to be chained to your will? MOON CHILD!" The creature lunged, stretching his claws for her. She wrenched her eyes shut and in that moment the light from AURYN burned even brighter. Volrac let out a fierce howl before all went silent. When the light cleared Volrac was gone.

The General was getting back to his feet, dragging his sword with him to where Volrac had been standing. "I don't think we've quite seen the last of him." he said with dismay.

Adair felt her balance wavering from all the excitement, still not quite grasping what had happened. Atreyu was at her side helping her stand. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." she lied. Those eyes, those hateful green eyes, right now she would do anything to shake them from her mind.

Councilor Gandarin held both hands to his small blond head as if seized by a terrible headache. "What just happened."

"It seems we were all wrong." Octavia was fluttering near Atreyu and Adair grinning. "Adair was rescued by AURYN. That can only mean one thing. You've been chosen by the Childlike Empress."


	7. Chapter 6: It Looks Good On You

Chapter 6: It Looks Good On You

Finding the monster that had attacked her gone was a small relief compared to the terror of finding that her nightmares were real. Even after the light had faded her eyes were glued to the spot where Volrac had just stood.

"Our scouts haven't yet found anyone within the tower who matched the description." General Herermoor reported.

"It's possible he wasn't really here at all." Chiron proposed. "Perhaps he was simply a projection of dark magic like the shadows he attacked us with. It would explain how he was expelled by the light of AURYN."

"But now that the creature behind the Childlike Empress' sleep has shown himself we mustn't delay. Fantasia itself hangs in the balance." Gandarin said sternly. "General Heremoor, Milady Octavia, once more the two of you must work together. Milady have your court search the wind and any pathway you can find. Track the monster to its source."

"We're already aware of the Forest of Thorns." Octavia explained. "But none of our magic has been able to pierce the darkness there. To enter the monster's den would mean certain destruction. Perhaps our best course of action would be to track his movement and have the General's forces descend when he makes his next move."

"Then General, your riders must be ready at a moment's notice to follow the Fairy Court to the enemy."

General Heremoor placed his steel clad hand over his chest. "I swear to you my men and I will be as swift as the wind that carries us."

"In the meantime" Gandarin went on "you must also be prepared to respond to distress calls should there be more of these demon attacks."

"Sir," Atreyu interrupted. "What would the Council have us do?"

"If you mean you and your friend from the Plains, Atreyu you may return home if you wish. As for Adair she's to remain in the Ivory Tower for her own protection. Volrac has clearly made his intentions for her known."

"Councilor Gandarin, I mean no disrespect..."

Adair almost rolled her eyes. She'd gleaned from this meeting that whenever Atreyu said "I mean no disrespect" it actually meant "I have a much better idea and I'm going with it whether you like it or not".

"Adair just obtained AURYN. It must mean that Moon Child needs her to do something only she can do. And she's still looking for a way home. Neither of these can be accomplished by staying here."

"Then what would you suggest Atreyu?" Gandarin said with an air of condescension. "That we give Adair a sword, put her on a horse and send her charging off toward Volrac's demon horde? Even with the power of the Gem with her you have to see the problem with that approach."

"I wasn't suggesting it."

"Atreyu I respect your insight as one of Moon Child's most trusted servants, but we can't send this little girl out to traverse Fantasia alone."

Adair had finally gotten sick of being called that. "Little girl? I'm twice your size! I've met dogs bigger than you!"

The entire council turned their eyes on Adair, nothing short of speechless.

Gandarin sputtered something incoherent, but she knew it was in outrage. "You insolent little-"

"What I mean is you guys have all been deciding my fate and talking about me like I'm not here the entire time I've been here! You guys can't have it both ways. I'm either supposed to save you or wait in a corner until you figure out what to do with me. I'm not sure about the whole savior bit but I'll still try that over being treated like a child! Did anyone think to ask me what I wanted to do?"

The council was slack-jawed still. She wondered if they were really so unused to being challenged like that. In truth they were astounded not because someone had spoken so harshly with them, but because it had been Adair who had done so. Adair who had been so quiet and sullen throughout the entire day's proceedings.

It was Octavia who spoke. "And what would you do Adair?"

She should have expected this question after an outburst like that, but she found her tongue went slack with no answer. She was suddenly very aware of the eyes on her and felt a hot prickling on the back of her neck. She looked back to Atreyu and found that unlike the rest of the council he wasn't staring wide eyed in shock. He was smiling as if he'd been waiting for her to do just what she'd done.

"I wanted to hear what Atreyu's idea was."

Atreyu nodded and began to address the council again. "Adair is searching for a way home. These demons are running rampant through all of Fantasia while the Creatures of Darkness control them and prepare for war. And now they've claimed my best friend who I plan to get back at all costs. Meanwhile the Empress is trapped in sleep. I believe these things are connected. Volrac is after Adair because he fears she might be able to stop him. Now that she has AURYN it would be a good idea for her to go where it points her to find some answers."

"And you plan to go with her?" Chiron asked.

"Such courage." Heremoor muttered, turning away as if to hide his tears. "The last hope of Fantasia and her brave protector traveling together to find the answers that will save us all. This will be a story for the ages!"

"Then I'm going too." Deisha leaped to Atreyu's side eagerly.

He only looked back to her with sad eyes. "Deisha you can't."

"You'll have to tie me to a Rockbiter's leg to stop me and even then it might not work."

"Deisha I have to go with Adair. She doesn't know her way around Fantasia. So I need someone I can trust to go back to our people and make sure they're safe. You need to tell them what's happening and get them ready for another attack."

"But-"

"Deisha," he took her by the arms and looked right into her eyes in a way that silenced her at once. "Please do this for me. I'll sleep easier knowing you're in the Plains helping our people."

She was silent for a moment then glowered at Adair. She whispered something to Atreyu that only he was able to hear, glaring at her all the while.

"I promise." was Atreyu's only reply.

"So where do we start looking?" Adair asked wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

No one seemed to have an answer at first, or if they did they were reluctant to share it. It was Chiron again who spoke.

"There is one person you might ask, and Atreyu they reside in a place where you have been before. It will be dangerous-"

"Surprise surprise." Adair muttered.

"But so long as you have the Gem with you, it may protect you."

"Where is it?" Atreyu asked.

"We know of one of the Creatures of Darkness who has not joined with Volrac, or at least we haven't heard of them forsaking their domain for the Forest of Thorns. You'll have to travel to Spook City, the land of ghosts and ghouls. There you'll find the Dark Princess Gaya who rules that country. She's cunning and dangerous, but if you wish to find out more about the workings of darkness in Fantasia then it would be best to ask her. And if we're right and she hasn't joined ranks with Volrac then you have a chance of leaving her domain alive."

Adair's face fell. "She sounds charming."

"I don't like the idea either." Chiron admitted. "But I'm afraid the answers you seek must come at a price for no one here knows them. The kind of answers you want will have to come from those who walk in the darkness. Atreyu it goes without saying that you should practice extreme caution. The first time I sent you on a quest you were forbidden any weapons. However this time you are journeying not as messenger for the Childlike Empress but as protector and guide for the human Adair Alicia Artemis. As such it would be wise to arm yourself well, especially considering the new danger prowling Fantasia.

The centaur's ancient eyes came to rest on Adair next. "Adair the medallion around your neck is known as AURYN and it is your most powerful ally, for in it is the power of the Childlike Empress. As a human you can use its power to make anything you wish a reality. Use it wisely. You two have been presented with a grave task for two so young. Know that you do so of your own free will. Do you accept this task?"

"I accept." Atreyu answered at once.

The centaur's words felt heavy in her mind, but something about that moment standing next to Atreyu made her forget her fear. "I accept."

"Then go your way Adair Alicia Artemis and Atreyu of the Plains People. May the Childlike Empress smile upon you both. This council is adjourned."

One by one the members of the council filed out. One of the last to leave was General Heremoor who quite suddenly grasped Atreyu's hand in both of his and looked down at the two with glistening green eyes. "How I wish I was going with you two. Your journey is one that will surely be told through the ages. Generation on generation of Fantasians will sing songs about it for years to come. Fantasia is in capable hands."

"Thank you General." Atreyu replied, visibly trying to wrench his hand free from Heremoor's grip.

"Adair," Octavia whispered over her shoulder. "Might I talk to you for a moment?"

Adair turned to face the fairy who was hovering just in front of her face, studying her with an unreadable expression.

"I know what you said earlier about not being able to do anything. It might not mean much but I want you to know that I don't believe that. What you did today proves to me you have more power than you know."

Adair wasn't sure what she meant. "I didn't really do anything, it was more the medallion."

"No it's more than that. AURYN's power drove Volrac out, that's true. But it was your wish to save Atreyu that summoned it. And the way you spoke to the council..."

Adair gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah I'm sorry about that, I have issues with authority."

"It was brilliant. You could have sat back and let us do all the deciding for you, but you didn't. It was you who made the choice to go on this quest."

"I just agreed with Atreyu, that's all."

"Because you believe in him. It was still your choice. You must remember that. Promise me you won't doubt yourself. It may mean the difference between failure and success in this journey."

Adair still didn't know what to say to that. Had this really been her decision or had she just been swept up in the moment? Was Octavia right about her and she had some hidden power she hadn't guessed at? "Um... I guess I'll try."

The fairy looked like she wanted to say something else, but the General called for her then.

"Come Milady Octavia, we have duties to perform. Can't let these youths have all the glory. Fantasia must know that all of it's children will fight to protect it!"

"I'll be right there General." She began to flutter away, but with one pleading look at Adair she added "If you only knew how strong you are."

The lower courts of the Ivory Tower were a bustling metropolis of winding stairs and walk ways intertwining towers and courtyards. Fantasians of all shapes and sizes and colors wound their way through its grounds. Though there had been no official announcement made as to what had transpired at the council, rumor was already spreading of a terrible phantom that had stolen into the chamber and had been warded off by a mysterious new human who had come to Fantasia. Some were even saying that the Glory had shown again and was hanging around this new human's neck. So imagine their surprise to see that very human wandering the streets of the Ivory Tower with AURYN openly hanging from her neck and the legendary Atreyu at her side.

"Is everyone in Fantasia going to stare at me like this?" Adair whispered an aside to Atreyu as they entered the market district.

"They just don't know what to think." he explained. "Humans have been known to bring as much ill to Fantasia as good."

"So they're afraid of me? That makes me feel a whole lot better."

Atreyu flushed. "It's not really that!" He tried to assure her. "It's just been a really long time since any human has come to Fantasia. They don't know how to act."

"Maybe you could just tell them to ignore me. I'd like that."

Deisha huffed. "Fat chance of that."

"Deisha's right." Atreyu said, taking on a more serious tone. "There will be some who might be afraid of you, and others who might worship the ground you walk on, but regardless of who they are or where they come from, every soul in Fantasia will have some thought about you. But as long as you wear that amulet, they'll regard you as Moon Child's messenger."

Adair reached for the amulet around her neck and thought about hiding it inside her shirt.

"Leave it out." he told her. "It might help us. We need to do what Chiron said and gear up before we set out, but we don't have much to pay with."

She regarded him quizzically. This sounded a little out of character for Atreyu. "You want me to strong-arm them into giving us free stuff?"

She half expected Atreyu to be hurt by the implication. Deisha looked furious. But Atreyu only chuckled. "Something like that. I don't like to, but we'll only be taking what we need. I can hunt and scout so food and water won't really be a problem. But I would feel more able to protect you if I at least had a sword."

"You'll need a horse." Deisha reminded Atreyu.

Atreyu sighed. "No Deisha. No horses."

"You don't have much choice without Falkor. It'll be safer and faster than going on foot."

Adair could see him trying to think of a reason to say no. "Adair might not be comfortable riding one."

"After riding Falkor?" Adair she almost laughed. "I think I can handle a horse."

"I'm only thinking of your safety." Deisha stated in an unusually calm manner for her. "You're not letting me come so the least you can do is listen to me on this one thing."

Atreyu looked from her then to Adair who didn't have anything to say. She actually agreed with Deisha on this one. On foot they'd be easy prey for the demons. With a horse they could have a running chance. It was a grim thought, but she had to be practical.

At length Atreyu gave in. "Fine. I'll go find us a horse. But you have to do me a favor then."

The backs of Deisha's leaf-shaped ears flashed to crimson. There was an implication in his request that made her nervous. "What's that?"

"Adair's clothes aren't up for the journey."

Adair looked down at her outfit and realized with a sinking feeling that he was right. She hadn't paid it any thought until now, but her jeans were wearing down to the threads at this point, they'd been through so much. Her shirt hadn't fared much better, and she could feel the air on her feet which told her that her high-tops were nearly ready to come apart.

"What? Why me?" Deisha called indignantly after Atreyu who had already started down the avenue.

"Because I don't know what looks good on girls." he called back, hiding a mischievous smile.

"And I do?" but her complaints never reached him because he was already gone. Deisha growled under her breath before grabbing Adair's hand roughly. "Come on."

There was little she could do but follow.

**Jason couldn't help laughing. "Taking Adair shopping? Poor Deisha." He knew better than anyone how his friend hated shopping, and the thought of her getting a crash course on **_**Fantasian **_**fashion was enough to allow him, worried for her as he was, take slight pleasure in her situation. But when he stopped laughing he noticed Iole looking up at him with her blue cat eyes. He could swear he saw her roll them at him.**

**"Oh come on, it's a little funny."**

The market was a wondrous sight for Adair. There were shops set up along the street with great glass windows showing off their wares, and others were simple tables and canopies set up outside. There were some selling food she didn't recognize, others selling clothes, knick-knacks, and and many selling strange magical looking baubles that had her guessing what they could be for. If she'd been here with anyone but Deisha she might have wanted to browse some more. Without a word the Plains girl led her through the throng of Fantasians until they reached a shop with a great glass window displaying a row of dressed up mannequins. At first it looked like a costume shop to her; one was in a grand evening gown from the Elizabethan era, one looked like something a pirate would wear, and another was a colorful tunic with a short cape. Then she was reminded this was Fantasia. Perhaps people here really dressed that way.

She thought about what Atreyu had said earlier about her clothes, thinking on the way he'd asked Deisha to help her find a new wardrobe. _"I don't know what looks good on girls" _he had said before taking off. Had he blushed when he looked away? No she must have imagined it. Did he expect her to look good? And if that were true, what exactly looked good in Fantasia? She didn't even have a clear grasp on what looked good in her world and had never much cared. Not that she cared now, she told herself. But she still found herself entertaining the idea of finding something to wear that would catch Atreyu off-guard. He was so serious most of the time that she wondered if surprising him at all was possible.

Adair hadn't realized it, but she had just made her first wish.

"Let's go." Deisha finally released her and led the way into the shop.

The room was divided into two parts. The front was lined with more of those mannequins in a variety of outfits. The back however looked more like a witch's lair. Several rows of great bubbling cauldrons, the smallest of which could easily fit a grown man inside. They rested above strange glowing lights that seemed to be heating them in place of a fire for they gave off a warm glow. Inside the cauldrons was a pungent smelling liquid. Seeing a different color bubbling in each cauldron made Adair realize what they were; these were dyes. And not just any dyes. With each color was a different scent; the purple carried the smell of lavendar while the red held the fragrance of roses. The green smelled of pine, and the blue had a pleasant scent like summer air. She was so enthralled by the sight that she didn't notice someone approaching her until she looked up and found two glistening mismatched eyes staring down at her; one emerald green with specks of brown, the other sky blue.

"Welcome to my humble shop valued customer." said the impossibly tall woman towering over her. She stood upright and flourished her arms in a grand gesture. "I am Meleah the Nature Spirit, and I am about to make your dreams come true."

Being able to take the woman's complete appearance in now that she wasn't in her face, Adair saw that she had deep tanned skin with a strange sheen covering it. Her hair swathed about her shoulders in dark brown curls that twisted together like the branches of a tree. Her lips were the color of grass, and from her head sprouted two curling horns like a ram's that curved elegantly over her head. Her long gown was as striking as she was, shifting from green to blue to magenta in the light, and a swirling pattern of flowers spiraling around her chest and down the gown all the way to the hem of the skirt. Even her fingernails were each a different color and carried the unique scent of the dyes. In her hand she held a white paper fan with a wash of cherry blossoms painted across its surface.

"I'd ask who you were" she went on in her melodious voice, "But I already know. You're quite famous here you know miss Adair Alicia Artemis."

"I only got here today." she replied bluntly.

"Word gets to you fast when you're friendly with the Autumn Fairy Court."

"You know Octavia?"

"My dear her entire court is wearing me. But enough about me, let's talk about you. There must be a reason you came here."

"I just need some new clothes."

"Obviously." Meleah folded her fan and held the back of her hand over her forehead as though she suddenly felt faint. "You poor dear it looks like you came to me just in time."

"Hey!" Adair protested.

"Hush now child, if you simply want clothes you go to those imposters on the street. Fantasia does not come to me for clothes they come to me to make their dreams reality. Ever since I was a little daisy I have always made it my duty to help others make their outside shine to show the world the unique beauty we each have inside! Our wardrobe tells a story my darling, and we must be thrilling storytellers now mustn't we? Take your friend for example."

Meleah circled Deisha, pointing to various parts of her outfit with her fan. "I can tell from the well worn leather of her trousers and the bold way she leaves her arms bare that she is a girl who knows how to survive in harsh conditions and knows how to get some dirt under her fingernails if need be. But the feathers in her hair and the hand painted pattern of a wild desert blossom on the back of her tunic shows that she has a more playful and girlish side as well. I'll bet with a little bit of robin's egg blue and just the right amount of yellow I can bring all those features to light. Anything you want dearies. I can make you bold and adventurous, or I can make you elegant and sophisticated. I can even bring out the best features in you that will capture the heart of that special someone you may have had your eye on."

Adair felt her lip quivering. Meleah had rubbed her just the wrong way that she was about to have one of her rare moments of passion. "Well I for one don't believe that a girl needs to be dressed up like a doll. I dress the way I do so people can see the real me, and if they have a problem with that then there's no point in pretending, and I think Deisha will agree with me." She turned to the tom-boyish plains girl who she was sure would offer her own two cents. She may not have liked Adair, but she did seem like the type to agree at least on this part.

Instead Deisha was fingering the feathers in her hair thoughtfully. "Playful and Girlish?" she said to herself.

Meleah smiled behind her fan at Adair. "You've got it all wrong my daisy. Dressing you up to hide the real you is what those imposters outside do. They don't sell clothes, they sell costumes and masks. I choose to highlight the beauty you already have, all your best traits, and make them shine. Where others try to 'make you beautiful' I use my craft to show the world that you already are." she smiled slyly with her green lips. "And you don't dress to show people the real you. You dress to hide yourself. Your drab colors and ill fitting blouse tell me you wish to be invisible. But behind that, these eyes of mine can see passion, a sense of justice, and a secret longing for adventure, all greatly repressed. But if you would permit me, I can bring those beautiful parts of yourself to the surface. Will you let me try?" The tall nature spirit looked at Adair expectantly.

Adair bit her lip, doing her best not to meet those penetrating mismatched eyes. She suddenly regretted what she'd said. She'd judged Meleah a little too quickly, the same way others had judged her before. Meleah wasn't about add-ons and frivolous things people don't really need. She spoke of fashion the way others would speak of art; as a means of expression.

"There was an outfit in the window I kind of liked. The one with the white frilled shirt and boots."

Meleah laughed. "No my daisy those are for display only. Everything I create is done on the spot for the one I craft it for. But if it's an adventurous look you're going for I think I can make the perfect one for you. Care to give it a try?"

Adair hesitated for only a moment. "Alright. I guess it can't hurt."

"Splendid!" the tall woman said, taking Adair by the wrist and pulling her into the center of the shop. What happened next was a whirl of colors and scents that is difficult to describe. Meleah would whip one of the rolls of white fabric from the wall, sweep it into one of the cauldrons of color then twirl it around Adair. With a wave of her long slim fingers she could pull flowers and whirlwinds out of thin air where they would imprint themselves onto the fabric to make intricate patterns. She'd try a seemingly endless number of combinations before settling on one element.

After about a half hour of this Deisha sighed. "I'm going to see about getting some food for my ride home. Stay right here until I come back."

Adair couldn't really respond since Meleah was still furiously spinning new things all around her. She could barely see the shop anymore let alone Deisha leaving through the door.

It would be said for years that Meleah's gift of finding ones greatest traits was unparalleled. But one day she would meet a mysterious man from the west and for the first time not be able to discern a single trait from him. She would take on the task of creating for him. He would capture her interest and eventually her heart as she went on a wild journey to learn who he was, and one day would at last find a look that fit him just right, and it would be her greatest masterpiece. She would never create another like it in all her long years. But that is another story and shall be told another time.

After a dizzying cyclone of every color of the rainbow and endlessly changing her mind, Meleah at last gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Finished. Well my daisy, come over here and tell me what you think."

Adair followed her to a tall mirror in the corner of the shop that allowed her to see herself in full profile. Had she looked at her face she would have seen her mouth hanging open. Meleah had delivered well on her promise because the girl in the mirror reminded her of a long forgotten dream. She had a simple white blouse with a frilled neckline under a lavender tunic of soft leather. On the front were intricate designs arranged in the shape of a butterfly that stretched all the way up to her shoulders. The tunic came down to her knees and had a wide opening in the front The part below her waist was white with a print of whirling flames that were purple rimmed in gold. And intertwining with the flames were long branches adorned with cherry blossoms. Her legs had been fitted with black leggings stuffed into cuffed boots of the same soft purple leather. Her sleeves were wide below the elbow and had two dull gold symbols on each arm; a sun on the right and a moon on the left. The purple, white, and gold of her wardrobe made her sandy blond hair seem a shade lighter and made her hazel eyes stand out and almost look gold. And she could actually smell the soft scents of lavender and cherry blossoms, though she'd never smelled cherry blossoms before.

She looked in the mirror, taking in different sides unable to believe what she was seeing. She would never wear something like this back home, and yet she did see something of herself in her new clothes.

"I'll take your silence to mean you like what you see."

"I'm... pretty." She didn't know how to say that without sounding vain, but putting her feelings into words for this was very hard. This kind of thing went against her very nature. But not only had she participated and allowed Meleah to change her entire look, she was happy with the results.

"You always were my daisy. You were just hiding it."

She brushed her hair back fitfully as if to clear away her head and regain some composure. "So do you think this will stand up to traveling?"

"Absolutely." the tall woman assured her. "The leather is fused with the steady patience of the cherry blossom tree to keep it sturdy through harsh weather and long treks, and the freedom of flames and wind so you can move easily."

Adair shook her head. "Yeah that makes perfect sense." This place was so weird.

"Well I have some more dyes to make. You can continue to admire yourself in the mirror if you wish until your friend comes back." Meleah winked before swishing away to the back of the store.

Adair looked away from the mirror hastily, embarrassed for having stared at herself for so long. She turned back to the door wondering when Deisha would come back for her, if at all. She wondered if she just might have to find Atreyu herself. It was while she was dwelling on this that a figure passed by the window that viewed the street. It wasn't Deisha. Adair froze, watching her pass by the store with her impassive blue eyes straight ahead of her. It couldn't be. How was she here? It didn't make sense, but Adair was sure it was her; the girl from the bookshop with the purple streak in her hair.

_What is she doing here?_

**Jason jumped as Iole hissed. He found her arced back defensively with her claws extended, leering at the book like a mouse she was ready to pounce on.**

** "What's gotten into you?" He studied Iole curiously. Up until now Jason wasn't sure of his suspicion that the little white cat was following along in the book. He would catch her occasionally glancing at the pages, and when she saw him notice she'd stretch and yawn and look uninterested. Adair had been in dangerous situations already and Iole had never so much as batted a whisker at her plight. She'd simply licked her paws when Shadeseeker had caught Adair, and she hadn't done a thing of interest when that monster Volrac had appeared and in no uncertain terms declared his intentions to kill her. So why now was Iole so put off. What was so threatening about this girl that Adair seemed to have already met in the book shop? More important than a cat's thought on the matter, Jason wondered how the girl had managed to land in Fantasia with Adair when she'd met her earlier. **

**"Relax." he whispered, stroking the cat between her ears. Iole didn't recoil like she normally did when he tried to pet her, but she remained tense, her eyes on the book. He'd been right. Bastian hadn't been the only one keeping secrets.**

The girl didn't notice her, didn't even look at the shop as she passed. Once she could no longer be seen from the window Adair went to the door and peered outside. She almost missed her vanishing into the crowd. Seeing her here made Adair realize how petite she was. From behind she looked like a middle-schooler. No one seemed to notice her as she went on unhindered like a ghost. Even in her strange clothing she seemed very ordinary among the throng of Fantasians, very few of whom even resembled humans. But watching from behind Adair noticed something she had not seen before when they had met in the book shop. Beneath her black chiffon skirt, swishing back and forth was a long black cat-like tail.

Once the girl was a good distance away that Adair felt she wouldn't be spotted, but close enough that she could still see her, she stole into the street and followed her. Keeping up with her wasn't difficult since the girl didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry. Meleah had been right about her clothes. She could move easily through the crowd in them. She kept her head down to keep from being recognized. She didn't want the girl to realize she was following her, and if anyone in the crowd stopped to gawk at "the human" as they'd been prone to do, that wouldn't help her efforts.

Thankfully Meleah had been thoughtful enough to add a hood onto the back of her tunic which she drew over her head, hiding her sandy blond locks. It seemed to work. No one paid her much mind as she weaved her way in pursuit of the girl. At last she saw the girl stop at the door of what looked like a tavern. Or at least it looked like it used to be a tavern. The windows were dim and dusted over. The words "Black Djinn Inn" were barely discernible on the hanging sign above the door. The girl opened the door and vanished into the old inn.

Taking off at full speed Adair found herself in front of the door. She took a moment to catch her breath then reached for the knob. She felt a start as the door fell open before she'd even turned it. It swung inside so violently the moment she gripped it that she was pulled in with it and spun into the dimly lit lobby of the tavern. Her hood fell from her head and at the same time she heard the door slam shut behind her.

"Ah good afternoon Miss Artemis." came a polished voice with an accent that sounded almost British to her. But despite the sophisticated tone he carried, whoever was speaking sounded very young. She would have guessed her age. "Won't you join us for some tea?"

As her eyes adjusted to the darkened tavern lit only by a few sparse candles, she began to make out two figures sitting at a round table. The first was the owner of the voice; a handsome young man with rectangular glasses dressed in a white collared button down shirt and formal brown vest. An old fashioned black cravat hung loose from his collar that looked stained with something black, probably ink. Like his clothes his brown hair was unkempt and gave him a wild look. If a person's appearance could tell a story like Meleah said, then this young man's was saying that he was often so involved in his peculiar pursuits and hobbies that he couldn't be bothered with things he considered trivial, like proper grooming or hygiene.

The second figure Adair recognized as the girl she had followed here. Both of them had white porcelain tea cups in front of them with steaming tea inside. The girl was sipping hers without sparing Adair so much as a glance.

"Nag," the young man snapped his fingers. "Bring us another cup would you?"

"Right away." came a low effeminate voice that Adair couldn't tell was male or female. When the speaker came into view, that certainly didn't help clear things up any. It leaned back casually against one of the other tables. Even in the dim light Adair could see something very abnormal in its appearance. It had long wild blue hair and its ears were long and furred like a fox's, the same color as its hair. The Creature's feet were bare and claw-tipped like, much like the long fingers that sprouted from hands that looked too big at the end of its long thin arms. A swirling crisscrossing pattern of black lines were tattooed all along its bare arms and along the edges of its face that had features that looked almost canine. Its eyes seem to glow dull red in the darkness.

The creature stood upright, and suddenly took on a new appearance. A costume appeared on its body; a black waiter's jacket and bow tie, but at its waist was a white lace apron like a maid would wear. It even wore a maid's headpiece. A notepad and pen appeared in its hands, looking very small in its long fingers. "What will it be?"

Adair's eyes drifted from one figure to the next. She felt a strange chill come over her that wasn't from the draft in the building. She felt her throat tightening in anxiety. The three of them seemed to exude a dark aura from them that made her throat feel dry and her feet feel like they were made of lead. It took her a moment to find her voice.

"Who are you?"

"Oh forgive me." the young man in glasses said, placing his cup down. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. You may call me Thoth. This is my associate Nag," he gestured to the creature acting as waiter or waitress. "And I believe you've already met Fay." he motioned to the girl.

"You look nice." the girl finally looked at her. Her doll like blue eyes were half lidded and gave the impression of looking down at her. "I see you've made your first wish."

"What?"

"Fay a little tact please. Can't you see the poor thing is frightened?"

"I'm not afraid." Adair said defensively. It was a complete lie because something in the back of her mind was telling her she should be very afraid.

"Nor should you be." Thoth assured her cheerily. "We're only here to talk. We've wanted to speak with you for some time."

She narrowed her eyes at the girl whose expression never changed. "You knew I was following you."

"You're not bad." Fay admitted in a flat tone. "With some training you could go far in the art of subtlety."

"Fay that's not why we're here. Could you try to focus?"

"Then get on with it. I'm starting to get bored."

Thoth sighed. "Very well, Adair would you mind taking a seat?" He motioned to the the empty chair at the table which slid out on its own, inviting her to sit down.

Against her better judgment she took a seat. Curiosity won against common sense in this case. This girl Fay, and probably these "associates" of hers were responsible for bringing her to Fantasia and she wanted to know why.

"Your tea." the blue haired creature said, sliding a porcelain cup in front of her. She jumped as its hand suddenly gripped her chin, forcing her eyes upward. "Oh my, you are a pretty one. Would you care to play with me?"

"Now now, none of that Nag." Thoth chided.

"Oh just a little game, please?" Nag begged, reaching for Adair even as she shrunk away.

Fay made an exasperated sigh before producing something from her sleeve. In her hand she held a rubber ball up to Nag's face. She waved it back and forth and Nag followed it like a dog would when playing fetch with its owner. Without a word she tossed it to the other side of the room and Nag dashed to retrieve it, on all fours no less.

"Do forgive Nag, it tends to get a little excited around new people."

"Maybe you should get it fixed." Adair answered bitingly.

The other two were silent for a moment and she wondered if she'd been too bold with them. But then Thoth tossed his head back and laughed. Even Fay gave a small grin and a pleased "hmph".

"Now there's an experiment that merits looking into. I do admire your spirit Miss Artemis. Now then, to business. You see, my associates and I are..." he paused to consider his words. "Well I suppose you could say we're traveling researchers."

Adair narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not from here are you?"

" 'Here', being?" Thoth inquired.

"You're not from Fantasia."

She cringed as Nag snaked its way back to the table, curving its body around her chair to whisper in her ear. "Now why would you say a thing like that? Don't we look Fantasian enough for you?"

She reached for the chain around her neck. "My medallion doesn't seem to like you."

The Gem that hung from her neck was glowing like it had done when Volrac had attacked Atreyu, though not as brightly. This was perhaps its way of coiling up for a strike like a rattlesnake would do.

Thoth snickered. "Ah yes, AURYN. I suppose that would give us away."

"So you're like me then." Adair stated. "Are you from my world?"

"Hardly. You see there are many worlds." Thoth explained. "We're from one called... Oh dash it all, Fay what was the name of our home?"

"I don't remember."

"It doesn't really matter." Nag answered. "We go where we please."

"Correct. You see each world, like this one has unique traits. It's quite fascinating really. So we cross the rift between them to learn and experiment."

"Experiment on what?"

"Each world gives us ideas." Fay said. "We have to try them."

"So you brought me here because of an experiment?"

"Yes, dreadfully sorry about that." Thoth adjusted his glasses. "I'm sure you've heard by now how much this world of Fantasia depends on humans of your world. The two are linked in a most remarkable way. But when we arrived we learned that it had been a very long time since a human had come to Fantasia. So Fay here wanted to see what would happen if we managed to bring one here, and I must say the results have been most informative. You're already creating quite a stir here. But we didn't count on so many being after your life. I fear we've put you in terrible danger."

"Yeah no kidding."

Fay set her cup down. "You didn't have to take my advice in the book shop. You still chose to read it." She regarded Adair with her cold blue eyes. There was something odd in them; a strange mixture of boredom and curiosity that reminded Adair of her cat. "Why did you choose to come here?"

"Fay, that's enough. Her reasons are her own." Thoth chided.

Fay folded her arms. "You're just mad because you know I'm right. She's been touched by the Strongest Magic."

Nag grimaced. "Fay will you quit saying that?"

"What's the strongest magic?"

The faintest beginnings of a smile tugged at the pale corners of Fay's mouth. "You'll understand soon."

"Oh pay her no mind." Thoth waved her away. "It's just something she's been on about for as long as we've known each other. Now back to you, I'm afraid you're in more danger than you realize. Your friend there," he pointed to AURYN. "Have you read the inscription on the back?"

Adair lifted it carefully, keeping her eye on Thoth and turned AURYN over. She found he was right. There was an engraving on the back that she read aloud.

" 'Do what you wish'."

Thoth nodded. "AURYN can grant you immense power, but at a terrible price. You see a human can use AURYN to make their wishes in Fantasia reality. But the cost is something very precious to you."

"What's that?"

"Your memories." Fay answered. "With each wish you make, you lose a memory of your world, and when you lose them all you will never be able to go back. You won't even remember your own name."

Adair froze. She began racing through her head trying to recall her life. She didn't feel any different. She couldn't think of anything she'd forgotten. She hadn't wished for anything had she? Why hadn't Atreyu told her about this?

"If AURYN can grant wishes, can I just wish myself home?"

"Ah it's far more complicated than that. You see, AURYN does not grant any wish without first putting it to a story. For instance, just now that outfit you wished for,"

_Crap!_ Adair thought. She had wanted something new to wear that would surprise Atreyu, but it had just been a passing thought, not anything she'd say she had wished for.

"Wait a minute, how did you know that?"

Thoth waved the question away. "That's unimportant. Back to my point, when you wished for that new outfit, it did not simply appear out of thin air. You were led to a place where you would find it, a place or a person with their own story to tell that was then linked with yours. And that was just for some new wardrobe, which I will say is absolutely stunning on you."

"Think about what that must have taken." Nag grinned. "Now imagine how many wishes, how many stories, how many memories it would take on a long journey to get you home."

"You could lose everything." Fay said.

The thought was terrifying. At the same time she knew she couldn't completely trust these three. Not only had she barely met them, she still felt there was something strangely off about them. They were layers of shady. But what would they have to gain by making this up? She was sure they were holding a few things back, but they had known about how she'd been led to Meleah's shop. They'd known she had secretly wished for these clothes. And if they were right, she couldn't imagine a life where she didn't know who she was.

"Don't be scared pretty girl." Nag whispered in her ear.

Adair shrunk back from Nag and looked to Thoth, trying to cover her feelings. "You know I've been meaning to ask. Seriously, is this thing a dude or a chick?"

"You know we're not a hundred percent sure ourselves. That experiment was so long ago. Nag, do you remember what you were before we performed it?"

"Who can say?" Nag shrugged as it came around the other side of the table, pointing this way and that. "I was one or the other once, but I'm both and neither now."

Fay shook her head. "Cute."

"Anyway, back to my point." Thoth continued. Clearly he was the spokesmen of this group. "We feel largely responsible for the predicament you're in, so we're going to see about helping you. As you already know, we have our own means of crossing between worlds. We'd be willing to let you use it to go back home to your dear family and friends for a small price. I assure you it's much less than the one AURYN demands."

Adair didn't like where this was headed. What could they possibly want from her?

"What do you want?"

"It's just a little thing really."

Nag leered at her from across the table. "A lock of that dreamy Atreyu's hair."

Adair felt her lips curl in disgust. "Creepy much? What do you want with Atreyu's hair?"

"Just think of it as a specimen." Thoth said calmly. "It's nothing you really need to worry about. That's the thing with our magic. A contract with us always demands a price. But for a way home, a simple lock of hair is nothing compared am I right?"

Adair had no answer.

"Well you give it some thought. Do let us know if you change your mind. Fay if you please." he motioned to his associate.

Fay clapped her hands together. They made a dark violet light between them, and when she opened them she held a ring in her fingers. It looked to be made of silver and was set with a crescent moon in its center lying on its side. Arching over the tips of the crescent was a row of three stars. When Fay handed the ring to her, Adair noticed the same symbol tattooed on the back of her hand.

"If you decide," Fay explained "use this after you've collected our payment. Whisper the name of the one we serve into this ring, and you'll be taken directly to us."

Fay dropped the ring into her hand. In spite of her earlier warnings to herself not to trust them she still slipped it onto her finger. _If all else fails at least I'll have this._

"The one you serve? Who's that?"

"I'll tell you the name." Fay said, and she did. But it was a name that carried so much darkness in it that it is best left unwritten on these pages.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that."

"Well it was a pleasure Miss Artemis. Taa-taa." Thoth waved.

"A real pleasure." Nag licked its lips.

"But we need to be going now." Fay said sounding bored.

"Yeah." Adair got up from her seat. "Me too." She didn't waste any time making her way to the door, and only caught the end of what Fay was saying to Thoth and Nag before she closed the door behind her.

"You realize she made that wish for _him _don't you? That's another point in my favor."

She didn't know how long it had been since she'd left Meleah's shop to follow Fay, but Deisha and Atreyu had to be looking for her by now. It was a slow walk back, half because she didn't really remember how she'd gotten to the tavern, and half because of everything she had just been given to think about.

"Adair!" It was Atreyu and he was running through the street to reach her with Deisha close behind. There was a new sword strapped to his back with a long grip and equally long guards jutting from the base of the hilt, making it look like a giant cross. But other than that it was quite plain looking.

Deisha didn't seem to be in as much of a hurry as Atreyu. "See I told you she was fine."

"Lucky for us." Atreyu snapped, then turned back to Adair. "Are you alright? Where did you go?"

She felt a small amount of disappointment that he hadn't noticed her new clothes. "I thought I saw someone I recognized."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. I was wrong anyway. Sorry, I got lost on my way back."

Atreyu shot Deisha a dark look.

"I figured she'd come right back." she said defensively.

Adair noticed something in Deisha's hand. She was carrying a bag with the same insignia that had been on the sign at Meleah's shop. Deisha caught her looking at it.

"What? So you're the only one allowed to get a new look?"

Atreyu shook his head. "Come on. I found us a..." he stopped abruptly and at last Adair saw his eyes fall to her clothes. There it was; a genuine look of surprise from the hardened warrior of the plains. "Wow."

She couldn't help but smile. So there was a boy in there after all. "You sound like you have something to say."

Atreyu closed his mouth and shook his head like he'd just been slapped. That look on his face had definitely been worth everything she'd gone through to get it.

"It's nothing." he stammered, "It's just... Fantasia looks good on you."


	8. Chapter 7: The Day Her Heart Stopped

Chapter 7: The Day Her Heart Stopped

Gaya's palace in Spook City was a great distance from the Ivory Tower and would take at least three days to reach by horse if they didn't make many stops. Atreyu was anxious to begin the journey and Deisha's good bye was taking longer than he would have liked.

"Yes Deisha, I promise I'll be careful. You do the same."

"I'm not the one going to Spook City." she reminded him, and there was underlying regret in her voice.

"I've been there before. We'll be alright."

Deisha nodded. "Alright. You'd better make sure you have everything you need saddled on that horse."

Atreyu's face fell. "Yeah." he sighed. Without another word he went to the horse he'd been given (General Heremoor had been more than willing to lend him a steed from the Imperial Guard). He went about the saddle where their provisions were attached, checking each one with a downcast expression.

Adair whispered to Deisha. "What's the deal with Atreyu and horses?" she asked, remembering Atreyu's vigorous protest when Deisha had suggested he get one.

Deisha didn't answer, but surprised Adair by rounding on her. The Plains girl drew very near her face, forcing her to back up to the wall behind her. Deisha rested a hand against it right by her face and glowered down at her with her emerald green eyes.

"Listen well _human _because I'm only going to say this once." She lowered her voice so that Atreyu wouldn't hear. "I still don't trust you. You may have AURYN now, but that still doesn't change that there is something very dark about you and why you're here. So for your sake he had better make it back to me unharmed or you will answer to me."

"Are you threatening me?" Adair said aghast. Even with their initial dislike of one another, this was a new level of agression in Deisha she hadn't seen before.

"Threats are empty. I'm giving you a promise. He may think he has to help you because that's the kind of person he is. As long as you're traveling with him, he'll guard your life more closely than his own. He never does anything for himself because the rest of Fantasia always has to come first. But you and I know perfectly well he could have left you here for the council to deal with and gone back home. So let me give it to you straight. There are things that you will do and things you will _not_ do."

Adair tried to speak but Deisha held a finger up.

"No I'm talking right now. You will be grateful for what he's doing for you. You will do what he says when he says it because it could mean both your lives. You will not leave him open for an attack. You will not betray us. You will not take advantage of his kindness. And one more thing."

Then the Plains girl drew even closer to her face to the point that Adair could feel the heat of her breath. "If anything happens to him because of you, you will crawl into the deepest cave in all of Fantasia and hide under a rock for the rest of your days or I will find you. And if that happens you'll wish that Werewolf in the tower had gotten you."

Adair had nothing to say. With this intensity Deisha was imposing and she was suddenly very aware of how much stronger than her the other girl appeared to be physically. The Plains did not breed soft women. But more than that, something she said had been driven home. Atreyu was taking a great risk on her behalf.

Deisha said not another word, not even to Atreyu. Instead she turned her back on Adair, stalked past Atreyu to the horse she'd been given and swung herself onto its back. She rode off bare-back with the provisions she needed jostling in a leather pack on her back. The other items she'd picked up during their stay were tied to the steed's flanks. Unknown to Adair and Atreyu, the moment she was out of sight Deisha would cry most of the long journey back to the Plains.

"Come on." Atreyu said, taking Adair's hand. He had chosen a white stallion fitted with a saddle which Adair found strangely fitting if not cliche. He helped her into the stirrups. He gave another sad glance at the horse before pulling himself onto its back to sit in front of her. They began at a slow trot as they made their way through the labyrinth that surrounded the tower.

"What was Deisha saying to you before she left? She sure took off in a hurry."

"Nothing much." Adair said automatically. "Girl stuff."

_You will not betray us._

Why had Deisha said that? What had she done that made the Plains girl so suspicious of her? She couldn't think of anything, at least not anything Deisha would have known about. Guiltily she stroked the silver ring on her finger wondering if Deisha was right to mistrust her.

When they reached the edge of the labyrinth Atreyu spurred their horse on to a full gallop. And so did Adair and Atreyu begin their quest.

* * *

><p><strong>You messed with Adair, you messed with Jason. It was a fact of life. So threatening Adair with violence likely meant that Jason would respond in kind. There had been a time in the sixth grade that a bully had taken Adair's book bag and strung it on a telephone pole. She'd fallen trying to get it back and broken her arm, so Jason found the boy the next day and broke his nose. He'd taken a beating himself as lanky as he was, but he won. <strong>

** So naturally Jason was perturbed by Deisha's harsh words with his best friend. But his heart was softened towards her somewhat because he knew where those words had come from. It was a feeling he was familiar with. He couldn't be angry with Deisha because he knew what it was like to have feelings for someone who didn't feel the same. If anyone knew what Deisha was going through it was Jason. He read on but the hour had grown very late. Bastian had gone home an hour ago and had told Jason to make sure to lock up when he was through. He'd been so consumed with reading and worrying that he hadn't noticed the time or how tired he was. His eyelids grew heavy and each time he closed them it became harder to open them again. His head fell back into the soft cushion of the armchair. **

** The book remained open in his lap as he drifted off to sleep. Unknown to him, now that he was no longer reading its pages hanging on Adair's every step, a different story was being woven in the book; a very dark story that had no place in Fantasia but unfurled still, intertwining its dark threads with the words of the Neverending Story. Jason would never know, but this change did not escape the attention of a certain cat. From her perch on the armrest of the chair Iole peered into the book with her sky blue eyes. **

* * *

><p>Falkor opened his eyes slowly. What awoke him first was a steady drip of water trickling onto his forehead. He winced as each drop fell on his white mane. Groggily he lifted his eyes to see where it was coming from. The chamber he was in was lit dimly by candles. He could only see that it was made of stone. Instantly he felt sick. The Luckdragon didn't do well inside buildings no matter how large. Anything with a ceiling was enough to make him nauseous. Another drip splattered onto his nose.<p>

"Hee-hee" came a voice from above him. He saw a strange creature that he had never seen in Fantasia; a tall slender figure with blue hair and furred ears and tail. It dangled from a length of chain that hung from the ceiling, looking down at Falkor with glowing red eyes and the most hideous of smiles stretched across its face. It held one of its claw tipped hands out, rubbing two fingers together. Water was appearing from its fingers and falling onto his face. "Nice to see you're finally awake."

Falkor blinked his eyes. "Where am I, and who are you?"

"Nowhere and no one." the strange blue haired creature crooned.

Falkor winced again as another steady trickle of water struck his nose. He made a move to rise. He wasn't bound down at all so it wouldn't be difficult to fly.

"I wouldn't do that." The creature said. "Sorry Luckdragon, but your luck has run out."

"You are our prisoner now." came the cold voice of a girl from the corner of the room where she sat on a small wooden stool with a book in front of her surrounded by candles. "And luck is a magic we defeated long ago."

"You see, your uncanny luck relies on probability." Came a third voice, this from a young man in glasses who stepped out of the darkness so the candlelight shone off of their lenses. "The lower the probability the greater your luck. With a probability of one to ten you can pull off some unlikely actions. If it were one to one hundred, a magnificent creature like yourself is capable of creating a miracle. However not even magic can make something out of nothing, and not even a Luckdragon can find a lucky break when the probability is zero."

Falkor narrowed his eyes at the young man. "I may not know much about statistics, but I know a few things. For one, I'm a great deal bigger than all three of you. Second, you all seem to have forgotten to chain me down. So what's keeping me from flying through that ceiling? For that matter, what's stopping me from turning you into a snack?"

The creature above him grinned. "Ooooh aren't we feisty." It made a cat claw gesture. "Rawr."

"Look down." said the young man in glasses.

Falkor lowered his eyes to the floor beneath him and found an intricate carved circle with an assortment of symbols etched into it. Never having had much need for magic in his lifetime, the Luckdragon didn't have a taste for such things. But he was wise and he knew a magic circle when he saw it.

"That, my miracle-making friend is a rift circle. My associates and I once made use of them to cross between the various worlds we've visited. And we've explored all kinds. There are some full of magic like this one, others not so magical, some with people made of fire, others covered in ice. And there are even worlds where the landscape, the trees, the inhabitants, and even the air are made entirely out of water."

Falkor visibly flinched which only made his captors grin.

"That's what waits for you if you take one step out of this circle." said the blue haired creature. "We know that doesn't really mix well with Luckdragons, being made from fire and air and all."

Falkor growled at them, but his fear of water kept him from moving to snap his jaws at them. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing comes to mind at the moment." The young man gloated. "We only apprehended you on orders. But you _are_ a Luckdragon. I'm sure we can find a use for you. Fay, what was it he said to Atreyu on the day they met?"

Fay sighed and lifted the book in her lap, holding it open so they could see its pages. But instead of words Falkor's stomach lurched at seeing an image of himself speaking to a much younger Atreyu.

"From now on," the Falkor in the book said pridefully "You'll succeed in everything you attempt. Because I'm a Luckdragon!"

The image faded as Fay rested the book in her lap again.

Thoth smiled cordially. "I suppose we can always use a bit more luck."

"You're going to need it." Fay said. "That is if you plan on winning this game. The points are stacking in my favor."

Thoth rolled his eyes. "A wish for a pretty new dress is hardly conclusive data for your 'strongest magic' theory."

"It was a wish made by a girl who has not wished for anything in ten years." Fay argued.

"Still, hardly conclusive."

"I have an idea." Nag swung off its chain and landed in a crouch on the ground. "Atreyu has relied on luck magic ever since the day he met Falkor." They continued talking as though Falkor weren't even there. "Fay's 'strongest magic' is still very new to him. Maybe we can put the two against each other."

Thoth stroked his chin with his slim fingers. "Now there's an idea. The magic he's trusted most, from his closest companion no less, used against him. Well Fay? Dramatic enough for you? What do you say to another experiment?"

"At least it will give us something to do while we wait for that girl to make up her mind with that ring we gave her." Nag added.

Fay closed the book. "The drama intrigues me." she admitted in her dull flat voice. "Very well. We'll pit luck magic against the Strongest Magic. I declare that the Strongest Magic will shatter it."

"And I hypothesize that Atreyu's years of dependance on luck magic will be his undoing. The loser has to give Nag a tick bath."

Nag cringed. "I hate that idea."

"You are overdue for one." Fay admitted. "It's starting to show."

Nag scratched its furred ear in a canine fashion. "Wait a minute. Atreyu is new to your 'strongest magic' Fay. And Adair is resistant to it. That's a really big risk. How will we continue the experiment if Thoth turns out to be right?"

To this, Fay gave the ghost of a smirk and winked one of her cold blue eyes mockingly. "With luck."

Falkor snarled. "You're despicable."

The three turned back to the Luckdragon. "Oh don't worry." Nag jeered. "We haven't forgotten about you."

"Seems we're going to get some use out of you after all." Thoth said.

Falkor reared his head back and took a deep breath. A powerful stream of blue flames shot from his maw and streaked toward his captors. But just as it reached the edge of the circle it evaporated into mist. They had spoken the truth. His fire had been extinguished in that world of water.

"My turn." Nag held up its hand and from its palm came a cold spray of water. Falkor cringed and curled away from it, but there was nowhere to go. He wrenched his ruby eyes shut as he felt the water begin to sizzle on his face.

"Now that's quite enough of that." Thoth said. "Nag, if you please."

Nag spread its legs and dropped to a low stance. In a sweeping motion it heaved its arms upward. Falkor cried in alarm as two shadowy pillars sprung up on either side of him. Two giant arms made of pure darkness materialized and clamped their great hands down on him. Struggle and thrash as he might, he was powerless to escape their grasp.

Thoth crossed the circle with a pair of shears in hand, snipping them together cruelly. "This won't hurt a bit."

Fay stood on the edge of the circle watching the other two work. Her cold gaze met Falkor's. "Like we said, your luck has run out."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jason... Jason." <strong>

** Jason felt a light shaking on his shoulder and looked up to see Bastian looking down at him. He'd fallen asleep slumped over in the armchair. He rubbed his eyes and looked around as if he didn't remember where he was. With a sinking feeling he saw that it was daylight outside. **

** "Have you been there the whole night?"**

** Jason didn't answer at first. Instead his head shot up when he realized something was missing from his grasp.**

** "Relax." Bastian said. "I have it right here. It must have fallen out of your lap." he held up the copper silkbound book in his hand.**

** Jason had to stop himself from seizing it. He took it gratefully and opened it again. It didn't occur to him through his early morning haze that he hadn't marked his page the night before. He simply knew it was open to the right page. **

** "Any luck?" Bastian asked.**

** Jason read the first line on the page and sighed when he saw his friend's name. "No. She's still in here." He noticed Iole curled up at his feet sound asleep and purring loudly. "Traitor." he muttered.**

** "Perhaps you should head home. Won't someone be missing you right about now?" **

** "No." Jason said bitterly.**

** Bastian nodded and took one of the chairs from the corner of the shop to sit in front of him. He nodded with understanding.**

** "I see. So things aren't any better on that front?"**

** "Not unless you call signing me up for military school behind my back better."**

** "I'm sorry to hear that."**

** "It's fine. It's never really been a secret neither one of us want me there. At least he's upfront about it."**

** "You know my offer still stands." Bastian reminded him. **

** "I know."**

** Bastian caught the tone of his voice and knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Well you have more pressing concerns right now, and I have a till to count. So if you'll excuse me I think I'll leave you to it then."**

**"Thanks." He was all he said before he began reading again.**

Three days passed and Atreyu and Adair at last reached...

**"Whoa!" he cried in alarm. "Three days?"**

** "Something wrong?" Bastian looked up from his counting.**

** "The book says she's been traveling three days, but she only got sucked in yesterday. How does that work?"**

** "Perhaps time flows differently in Fantasia than here. Different worlds have different flows of time. One would think it entirely possible for a person to spend their whole life in one world while not a day goes by in this one."**

** Jason didn't like this idea at all. What if Adair did spend the rest of her life in Fantasia? What if he couldn't get her out before she became an old woman? Then he remembered that Adair did have a way of getting out if she really wanted to. He hesitated to think about what that might mean, but if it meant getting her out before she lost anymore time, or worse got herself killed by one of Fantasia's many dangers would that not be worth considering?**

** "Mr. Bux?"**

** The old man looked up again. "Yes?"**

** "What if Adair's found a way out of Fantasia already?"**

** "Doesn't seem likely. Wouldn't she have used it by now?"**

** "Well, it's complicated. Someone told her there was a way, but they were..." He considered his words and then went on to explain the three strange characters in the book Adair had met; the ones who had claimed not to be from Fantasia and had promised her a way home in exchange for a price that was as strange as they were. "So if she gives them a lock of Atreyu's hair (which by the way is beyond creepy) they'll send her home."**

** "I see." Bastian mused. "Well I don't know much about magic myself, but the kind that demands a price up front, especially a vague one like that sounds a little dark to me. These three you've described sound very much like witches. That might be why Adair hasn't called on them."**

** Bastian's words made Jason remember something those witches had said to Adair. "Wait, AURYN gives Adair power, but that demands a price too. Adair loses a memory each time she makes a wish. Isn't that the same thing?"**

** "Well AURYN is different. Much like the Childlike Empress, it doesn't make distinctions between good and evil."**

** "So is Moon Child good or evil then?"**

** "Why of course Moon Child is good." Bastian said with certainty. **

** "Then how can she allow evil to exist in her world?"**

** "Because she understands a great deal more than you or I ever will. Having lived for such a long time, she has a different perspective. Here, try this; suppose you knew Adair was going to fall and break her arm before it happened. What would you do?"**

** Jason answered immediately. "I'd stop her from falling."**

** "Just as any good person would want to." Bastian agreed. "But now let's look at it from Moon Child's perspective. You may not want Adair to fall and injure herself, but what you don't see is that Adair would survive the fall, her arm would heal and be even stronger than before, and in the end she'd be all the wiser for it. Furthermore those that are close to her are given the chance to care for her and show her they love her by being there in her time of need. All of these wonderful opportunities present themselves by one simple fall."**

** Jason pondered the old man's words for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. But what if the fall leaves her worse off than before?"**

** "I find that when we fall it can work both ways. We can give up or we can get up. But that is up to no one else but us. But listen to the two of us." Bastian said, returning to his work. "We're wasting time. I have a store to run and you have a friend to save. Let's both get to it then." They both set to their tasks before Bastian felt compelled to voice a last warning. **

** "Jason," their eyes met. "Take it from me my boy. No good ever comes from dealing with witches."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Three days passed and Adair and Atreyu at last reached the shores of the Ocean of Whispers that washed against the borders of Princess Gaya's domain. Atreyu had been strangely silent and distant for most of the journey. Mostly he'd stuck to telling her more about Fantasia. She'd been fascinated to learn that it was impossible to map Fantasia in its entirety because the landscape was always changing. It would constantly shift depending on the wishes of the traveler, where they were trying to reach and the strength of that wish. The only thing that remained constant was that the Ivory Tower was its heart. He'd told her that normally on horseback it would have taken a week to reach Spook City, but because AURYN hung from her neck they'd been granted faster passage.<p>

"So this Princess, have you ever met her?"

"No. But I've heard about her." Atreyu admitted. "She's said to be very cunning, and powerful. Some call her the Maiden of Broken Dreams."

"Why?"

Atreyu leaped off the horse. "I guess we're about to find out."

"Are we there?" Adair looked from left to right trying to catch a glimpse of this famed city of ghosts and goblins. "Where is it?"

"There." he pointed across the ocean. She could see nothing beyond the shifting waves but gatherings of dark clouds.

She looked hesitantly at the water. "This might be a bad time to mention that I can't swim."

"You won't need to." he assured her. "We're going to ask the sea nymphs."

"Sea Nymphs?"

"The only way to reach Spook City is through them. They're bound to the water, so they're keepers of many secrets. It's one of the reasons Falkor hates the water. Secrets can tie you down."

_Falkor _she thought with despair. They still hadn't heard anything from him since they'd been separated and she attributed this to Atreyu's bouts of silence. Talking about it now wasn't going to help though so instead she asked "Well if they're so secretive then what makes you think they'll help us?"

"Because they saved my life once. A long time ago I fell into this ocean and they carried me to Gaya's shores."

Fallen into an ocean? She wondered how that had happened, but decided against asking him. It sounded like a long story and he seemed very focused right now. She'd have to find out later.

Atreyu fetched a pebble from the bank and pressed it against his lips.

"What are you doing?"

He lowered the stone. "Sending a message." Then with a flick of his wrist he shot it across the water's surface where it leaped seven times.

"Impressive." she admitted. At first nothing happened. Then Adair gave a start when she saw three pairs of eyes break the surface of the water where Atreyu had thrown the stone. Slowly they made their way to the shore until they could pull themselves onto the sand. Perhaps the most unsettling thing was that no matter how they moved, not a ripple disturbed the water's surface. They were beautiful as most nymphs are, but in a dark and mysterious way. Their night black hair twisted together all the way down their backs like coral. Their ears were long and ridged like the fins of a fish, and their eyes were completely black. Their fingers were webbed together, and they were wrapped in leaves of seaweed. But beneath it Adair could see that their flesh was actually covered in pale gold scales. She could only see them from the waist up because their lower halves remained hidden beneath the murky gray water.

"Atreyu of the Plains." said the first. Despite her eerie appearance, the sea nymph spoke in a musical voice that reminded Adair of trickling water. "It's been a long time, but I still remember the day my sisters and I carried you in our arms. You were very small then."

"Daughters of the water," Atreyu addressed them formally "this is Adair Alicia Artemis."

"We know who she is." said the second. "There are whispers all over Fantasia, and every whispered secret is washed back to us."

"You have come seeking the Maiden of Broken Dreams." said the third. "She has been expecting you." They sank back into the water until only their faces remained visible above the surface. "Step onto the water. We shall take you to her shores."

Adair looked to Atreyu. "That was easy." In spite of this she couldn't begin to guess how they were going to reach the city by stepping onto the water.

Atreyu went first and held is hand out for her. As they stepped onto the water she found it solid beneath their feet. It was like walking on a glass floor, slick and uncertain but still solid. They took three steps in and then suddenly the water rose around them. She flinched and threw her arms around Atreyu as she felt her feet heave upward. He held her steady as the water lifted them into a wave. It carried them across the Ocean of Whispers at such speed that she was obliged to close her eyes. When she opened them again she saw the jagged rocks on the opposite shore coming at them.

"Hold on!" Atreyu cried and she squeezed ever tighter. The water lifted them higher and higher, propelling them over the rocks. Adair screamed as they were thrown from the wave's crown and felt the breath knocked out of her when they landed on the wet black sand. The landing had been hard but still safe.

She coughed as she rolled onto her knees, pushing herself up. "How did you land on your feet?" she asked Atreyu with no small amount of jealousy.

Atreyu bent to help her up. "You've just got to find your center. You'll get the hang of it."

"Don't bet on it because I am never doing that again."

"What do we have here?" came a gravelly voice from behind one of the rocks.

In a flash Atreyu had his sword out with his feet planted firmly in front of Adair. A gaggle of six cackling goblins emerged from the rocks with their sickly green flesh and yellow saucer eyes. Their noses were long and hooked and their teeth looked as jagged and misshapen as the rocks. They had wild curly hair and in their hands they carried long spears that were taller than they were. The tallest looked like he barely reached Atreyu's shoulder. But what they lacked in height they made up for in thickness. Each one had burly shoulders and thick arms attached to a torso that balanced on squat legs with tough square knees.

"Now that's a shiny sword." said one. It's widely known that goblins are lovers of anything shiny and they will do almost anything to get it.

"Careful. He looks like he knows how to use it." said another.

"Well too bad for him. They're in our lands now."

"I am Atreyu." the boy said boldly. "We are here to see Princess Gaya, the ruler of these lands. We were told she was expecting us."

All of them laughed. "Our Princess expecting you? Prove it!"

Thinking quickly, Adair got to her feet and stepped in front of Atreyu. She held up the medallion around her neck for all of them to see.

"Recognize this?" she snapped.

The goblins cringed. "The Gem. The Gem! It's the Gem!" they cried. "A human! The Empress' messenger!"

"That's right. The Empress sent us." Adair declared with more boldness than she felt. "We came to ask your princess something and you are going to make sure we get there safely. Got that?"

The goblins looked at each other and waited for their leader to speak. "Right this way." one of them said. "We'll take you to her."

The motley gathering motioned for them to follow. Three led from the front while the rest took up the rear. With goblins in front and behind Adair felt this was more of a prison escort and the idea made her uneasy. Had Ateryu not been there she wouldn't have had the courage to take another step. His confidence had been something of an example to her since they'd met. But even with him there her head was swimming with all kinds of ideas about who they were going to see, none of them pleasant. She could see the city at the height of the rock formation. As the goblins led them up the winding path that led there she would catch glimpses of shadows out of the corner of her eye. They'd flit back and forth on the rocks above them. She felt like they were staring down at them. The nearer they drew to the city, the more real and frequent the shadows became. When they reached the gates of the city they weren't shadows anymore. She could see the eyes of night hobs, ghouls, ghosts, and hags leering at her from every which way. She felt Atreyu squeeze her hand.

"Don't pay any attention." he whispered. "This place feeds on your fear."

"Then they just got an all-you-can-eat-buffet." she whispered back.

"Just don't show them you're scared and they can't bother you." The way he instructed her reminded her of a time when she'd been very small and someone she loved very dearly had given her advice when she'd been plagued by nightmares.

_You're wrong. _she thought. _They can hurt you. _

Spook City was more of a ruin than a city. It was a grand ruin, but still a ruin. The buildings were all falling into disrepair, and more than that they looked like they shouldn't have been able to stand the way they were built. One tower she saw stooped over, almost in a complete arch. Everything in the city seemed intentionally left covered in a layer of dust and cobwebs. After a long trek through the city the goblins led them to its center. In the city square with the moon shining down on it with pale light stood a tall castle of stone. She didn't remember the sun setting, but from the moment they'd entered the cliffs the sky had been dark. Now that they were at the center, the city looked to have reached twilight. The goblins led them into the citadel past a pair of imposing gargoyles perched above the gate. She was sure she saw the statues move and stare at her as she passed.

The goblins led them up the steps that led to a wide room with a black throne in its center. The moon shone down on this room through a gaping hole in the ceiling that looked like it had been blasted open intentionally rather than simply falling to decay like the rest of the city.

"Fearsome and revered Princess Gaya," said the goblin leader as he and his followers fell to one knee. "We bring you Atreyu of the Plains and human Adair Alicia Artemis. They seek an audience with you.

Adair heard something from far off that at first sounded like the wind. But as it grew louder it sounded more like howling. Soon the wind reached the throne room and it was all around her. She covered her ears because the wind was actually the cries and howls of thousands in her ears. It carried with it glittering specks that looked like stars. The glowing trail swirled around each of them until reaching the throne. The glittering shards gathered before the throne and Adair gasped as they collected to form feet, then legs, and then a being came into full view. A tall maiden materialized from the shards and shadows swirled around her in a long flowing gown that looked like a piece of the night sky that had been cut from the heavens. Her hair was pure white and looked like glowing strands of moonlight. It floated around her head as though it were beneath the water. Her entire body was made up of these glittering shards that looked like broken glass attached to a shadowy core. Adair had to stifle a gasp when she saw her face, for in its center sat a pair of black eyes. But they weren't eyes at all. They looked more like holes that led into the darkest abyss.

The Dark Princess lowered her heavy black gaze to Adair and she felt her legs tense like they'd been bound with wire.

"I know who you are and why you have come to my realm." Her voice sounded like the terrible wind, like the cries of others in a sordid chorus. "Leave us." she said to the goblins. The goblins were only too happy to oblige her orders. This princess left even her own followers quivering with fear. "Atreyu of the Plains, we meet at last."

Adair looked to Atreyu who was as stoic as always. His hunter's gaze that she had drawn strength from were as steady as boulders. She wondered how even in the face of this creature he could remain so calm, but then she noticed something that she never thought she would see. His legs were trembling. Even Atreyu felt the weight of the Princess' darkness.

"I am Gaya, ruler of these lands, queen of witches and ghouls, and regent of all that moves in the night."

"You said you know why we've come." Atreyu stated and Adair was grateful he was brave enough to talk to her because there was no way she would. "A Creature of Darkness that calls himself Volrac has declared war on the Childlike Empress."

"The Nightmare King." Gaya said with bile coating the title. "Yes I know him. Ten years ago he came to my realm and asked me to be party to his madness."

"You refused?" he asked.

The shards that made up the Princess' face tightened into a scowl. "Did you doubt that I would? Moon Child is Fantasia."

Adair tensed. It felt like a blow to hear Moon Child's name glide along the tongue of someone like Gaya. The strangest part was the respect in her tone when she made that statement.

"That is what we wish to know. He must know that if the Childlike Empress dies, Fantasia and everything in it will be destroyed, him included. Why would anyone, even a Creature of Darkness attempt something like that?"

"Why do you ask me what you have already guessed 'Son of All'? You said it yourself. No one from Fantasia could ever form such an idea."

Adair shuddered. "How did you know that?" she asked, and regretted speaking when those abyssal eyes came to rest on her again.

"Secrets and whispers are all in my dominion." Gaya answered. "Every dark idea or suspicion reaches my ears. I even know your fears."

"Then you know who it is?" Atreyu asked. "Who gave Volrac the idea?"

"The Nightmare King is powerful indeed, but he is only a pawn in the greater picture, a puppet dangling from the strings of an even darker power."

"Who is it?" Atreyu demanded.

Gaya's face twisted in rage and she let out a low howling hiss. "The Distortion. It does not belong in Fantasia, and it carries hideous magic that poisons all that it touches, twisted and ugly. Because it is not of Fantasia it is not bound by its rules. It twists Fantasia's very nature to fit its desires."

"But why? What does it want?"

"Want?" Gaya said with a sneer. "The Nightmare King wants. The Nightmare King has ambitions, and as mad and hopeless as they are he at least believes in what he does. The Distortion wants for nothing. It simply corrupts for corruption's sake. Its whims are childish and meaningless. It has given the Nightmare King his power and promised to help him reshape Fantasia just to see if it can."

Atreyu realized he'd been asking the wrong question. "What did this Distortion promise Volrac? What does he want?"

"The Nightmare King hates Moon Child and hates the world of humans even more. He despises the connection between our world and theirs. In his mind Fantasia must be free of them."

"And destroying the Childlike Empress accomplishes this?" Atreyu asked.

"He can't destroy Moon Child!" Adair cried. "That would still destroy Fantasia. I don't know a lot but I know that much."

Gaya held up one of her glimmering hands to silence them. "It is not his wish to destroy Moon Child. It is far worse. The Distortion has promised to craft a most hideous magic to help him accomplish this. He does not plan to destroy her. He plans to replace her."

Atreyu visibly staggered. "A Fantasia not ruled by Moon Child? That can't happen. Not even the Distortion can do that. Please Princess tell me it can't!"

"Who can say?" Gaya answered and Adair almost believed she heard sadness in her voice. "Its darkness is vast and still growing. It may yet find a way. Uncertain or not, many of the Creatures of Darkness have been attracted to the Nightmare King's dream of a new Fantasia no longer bound to Moon Child or the Human World. Even some of Fantasia who do not follow the darkness have been misled by this madness. I hold my court here through their fear of me, but soon even they will forsake this place to join him."

"But not you." Adair realized. "You hate his plan." she looked up at the dark princess whose face was now as blank as the shards of glass that made up her body. "You're a Creature of Darkness. Shouldn't you hate everything that's good including Moon Child?"

Thunder cracked above them as Gaya's black gaze turned hard. She spoke slowly with menace. "How dare you. I allow you into my domain and give what I know freely, and you would accuse me of treason?"

Atreyu stepped forward. "She means no disrespect Princess. Even I have wondered why you've remained here while all the others have joined Volrac."

Gaya turned her eyes back to Atreyu and the instant she did she was inches from his face, hovering above the ground in front of him. "I will not tolerate suspicion from you. Do not forget 'Son of All' that it was by my power that Gmork the Werewolf was chained. When the Nothing was consuming our world, Gmork would have seen it happen by destroying you, the only one who could save us. By my cunning I tricked him and by my magic I bound him. Then to make sure he would never escape I threw myself into the Nothing. Had I not he would have found you and swallowed you whole and our world would have been lost."

For once Atreyu's eyes were wide in alarm. The shards of Gaya's body dispersed and swirled back to the throne where she reformed. Seated in her throne her voice took on a distant tone.

"I was a beautiful dream once," she said mournfully. For the first time her voice was soft and now Adair knew there was sorrow in it. "Loved and admired by all, until the one who dreamed me lost his wife and went mad with grief. I changed into a hideous nightmare and was scorned by all those I had once called my friends. I wandered ugly and alone for many years until one day I found myself at the Ivory Tower. No one stopped or stared as I made my way to the top. It had become everyone's custom to simply try and pretend I was not there. I climbed for days without rest until I reached the Ivory Garden where I collapsed. When I awoke I found myself in the Magnolia Pavilion and came face to face with the Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes. I fell to my knees and wept at her feet. I begged her to make me beautiful again. Then I heard her laugh. When I looked up she smiled at me with those wondrous golden eyes. She shook her head and said 'but Gaya, you already are'."

She lowered her gaze to Atreyu. "Yes 'Son of All', I am like you. I have seen her face to face. The Childlike Empress was the first and last to look upon me and accept me the way I am. She does so with us all, even those as broken and forgotten as me. Through her I found new purpose." then she scowled and her voice turned hard again. "For me, Moon Child's Fantasia is and always will be the ONLY Fantasia."

She raised her arm and stared at the glittering shards that formed it. "You have heard that I am called the 'Maiden of Broken Dreams'. That is not simply a title, it is my calling. This form that I take is made from the fragments of every dream that has ever been broken or forgotten. They are like me." she looked to Adair this time. "They are the despair of your race, and it is growing every day."

Adair felt a sinking feeling in her chest. "That sounds very... lonely."

"It's not really. This is the calling Moon Child gave me and I will honor it. They are simply wishing for someone to remember them. I even have one of yours." she looked to Adair again. "Would you like to see it?"

Atreyu shook his head at her. He looked anxious. But Gaya's claim gave her curiosity. There was a piece of her dream in the princess? What did that mean? She took a step forward as Gaya beckoned her with her long glass fingers. The princess spread her hands wide and in a flash the shards of her body spread out and swirled like flakes in a snow globe. One shard floated to the front and she cupped it in her hands. It grew until Adair could see her face reflected in it like a mirror. Then it changed. It was still her face, but she was very small. She jumped when she recognized the white daisy pins in her hair. The last time she had worn those she had been seven and it had been her mother who had used them to pin back her bangs. She was looking at her younger self and now she realized what Gaya was showing her. She tried to back away, tried to tear her gaze from the mirror. She saw her young self in the woods crying, she saw them coming to find her.

_Mom! Dad! No! Don't! Don't come! NO!_

And then she saw HIM. What played out before her made Adair's head spin. She felt disconnected, like she'd been a fish plucked from a pond and swung around while the air burned her lungs. She couldn't breathe. The first thing that brought her back to herself was Atreyu screaming her name.

"Adair! Adair! What's wrong?"

She realized then that she had been screaming. She found herself on the floor where she would have hit her head had Atreyu not caught her. She felt his arms around her and when she looked into his eyes she felt herself start to cry. She buried her face in his chest to hide the tears. She didn't want him or anyone to see her cry.

Atreyu hardened his gaze as he looked back to Gaya and demanded an explanation. "What did you do to her?"

"I showed her what you came for." the princess snapped. "The reason Moon Child sleeps while the Nightmare King tries to take her realm from her. His attack on our world began ten years ago when the Distortion showed him her mirror in the human world."

Adair could barely hear them. Her head was still being assaulted by that horrible image she had kept buried for so long.

"What are you talking about?" Atreyu shouted. "Moon Child has no mirror in the human world. She _is_ Fantasia."

"And Fantasia is filled with contradictions." Gaya said with an air of superiority. "This is what the Nightmare King used to try to persuade me to join his cause a decade ago. The Distortion used its dark magic to grant him a brief passage to the human world and showed him the human mirror of the Childlike Empress."

"Adair?"

Finally Adair could think straight enough to process what they were saying. "Me? I'm the Childlike Empress?"

"You are her mirror in the human world. You are connected to her stronger than any other I have ever seen. Seeing you here with the Glory around your neck I am now more certain of that than ever. The night you saw the Nightmare King he stopped your heart. You have not dreamed or wished ever since that night. At the same time in Fantasia, Moon Child's eyes closed and have not opened again."

Adair held a hand to her chest, clasping AURYN in her hand. "He... stopped my heart? Everything he did... was to get to her?"

"That has been his plan from the beginning. When he attacked you in the Ivory Tower he believed the Empress would vanish with you and leave her throne open for him. In her state, Moon Child is powerless to stop him, and she will remain so until your heart awakens."

"How do I do that?" Adair asked feeling fresh tears trying to break through her eyes. "How can I start dreaming again? I haven't wanted to for ten years."

"Your heart can only be awakened by the Strongest Magic." the princess answered.

"The strongest magic? What is that?"

"That is what you came here to learn." Gaya answered. "This is your story Adair Alicia Artemis. It is for you to discover."

She tried to rise and Atreyu helped her to her feet.

"Why haven't you told anyone of this?" Atreyu asked. "All this time Moon Child has been asleep you knew. You knew how it had happened."

"Because she has always known." Gaya replied. "The day before she fell into sleep, Moon Child sent a messenger to my realm. She told me all that I have told you and instructed me that I was to wait until you and Adair stood before me. Then I was to tell you and only you. You in turn must never reveal what I have. Keep Adair's identity a secret and guard her with your life for without her we are all lost."

Adair needed Atreyu to help her remain steady. He kept one arm around her shoulder as he spoke to Gaya. "Thank you Princess for all that you've done. We'll be leaving now."

"Wait." Gaya rose from her throne. "There is one last thing. As a show of good faith to Moon Child's messengers I offer you a tribute."

They heard footsteps from one of the corridors as a group of wide eyed night hobs entered the throne room. Each one dragged a chain behind them. The links clanked together loudly, and each time they tugged the chain in their hand they laughed high screechy laughs. Adair peered over them to see what it was they were dragging behind them. The moment she caught a glimpse of the hunched figure who looked around wildly with reddish brown eyes she knew who it was. Gaya had captured Shadeseeker. She was as old and shriveled as they had seen her last. Apparently she'd been unable to steal anymore youth after the destruction of her mirror. In fact Adair thought she looked even worse than before.

"We caught her three days ago trying to hide in our ranks. She is powerless now and is useless to the Nightmare King who will not allow her back into his graces. Even so she is still a traitor to all of Fantasia. As messengers of the Childlike Empress I give her to you. Before me and these witnesses of my court you may decide her fate."

Atreyu moved as if to shield Adair from the terrible sight but she waved him away and moved into the gathering of hobs to look the old hag in the eye. Shadeseeker said not a word but her eyes were wide both with malice and fear. Her face was covered in bruises and stained with tears that left trails in the layer of grime that coated her skin. The gash that Atreyu had caused with the shard of her mirror had scabbed over and looked to have become infected with green around its edges.

"Did you get anything out of her?"

"Nothing I didn't already know." Gaya replied. "And there is nothing more to be gained. She is a soft being and did not stand up to torture. Had you not arrived I would have had her executed. But I shall leave the decision to you."

Adair felt a hand take her by the wrist. It was Atreyu. Shadeseeker looked desperately between the two of them looking for all the world like a cornered field mouse. Atreyu whispered in Adair's ear and she nodded.

Turning back to the dark princess Adair said "Banishment. Let her go."

Gaya's dark gaze was apprehensive. "You would have us free her? She who joined ranks with Moon Child's enemy?"

"It's like you said." Adair explained. "She's powerless. She can't do any more harm even if she's freed. Why waste time?" The princess stared at her silently. "This is my decision as the messenger of the Childlike Empress." She held AURYN up for her to see.

For the first time since she had appeared before them, Gaya smiled. "You are more like Moon Child than you realize." She motioned for her hobs who set to releasing the hag from her shackles. She still said not a word even as Gaya ordered her to leave. She took shuffling steps toward the gate and spared Adair one last glance over her shoulder. She didn't know what was in those eyes, whether it was hatred, wonder, or just plain confusion. Then Shadeseeker vanished from Spook City.

"I think it's time we left too." Atreyu said and Adair agreed. All she wanted was to leave this terrible place behind and never look back. They made their way past the hobs and toward the gate when Gaya called to them a final time.

"Good luck Atreyu and Adair," It was the first time she had said their names without addressing them by any sort of title. "And beware. The only thing that can save us is also what the Distortion seeks. If they succeed your Strongest Magic may become your most bitter poison." And then she was gone, leaving only the howling wind in her wake; the mournful cries of broken dreams.


	9. Chapter 8: The Way of Wishes

Chapter 8: The Way of Wishes

Hot white sparks flew every which way as Thoth's instruments struck the work table before him and a terrible grinding echoed throughout the chamber. He wore a set of safety goggles to protect his eyes, but he'd rolled up his sleeves and left his arms bare. He never flinched as the sparks landed on his flesh even as they began to sizzle. The flesh of his arms, like so much else in his life was long past feeling.

Nag's long tangled blue hair brushed the edges of the table as it swung back and forth, suspended upside down from the ceiling.

"Nag, you're disrupting my work. Did you find anything out?"

"Only that Volrac has gone away to gather the final piece. That gives us plenty of time to have some fun." Its red eyes drifted over the object of Thoth's attention. "How's it coming?"

Thoth grinned. "I have only a few minor preparations left."

Nag smiled. "Liar. You've been done for a while now. Are you teasing Fay again?"

"I simply wanted to see how long she could keep herself from disturbing me." Thoth confessed. "She may act aloof but underneath that porcelain mask she's positively giddy with anticipation."

"I hope it was worth it." Nag chided as it leaped from its perch on the ceiling onto its feet. "Here she comes now."

"Is it ready yet?" Fay's black heeled boots click-clacked on the stone floor.

"Can't rush perfection, Fay." Thoth grinned enjoying his secret victory. He turned his head and raised his goggles. Her face was blank as always and her hands remained at her sides, but he could see her violet-nailed fingers were writhing and her black tail swished back and forth like a metronome. "I must thank you again for allowing me to have the delightful assignment of constructing this beauty all to myself."

"I didn't want to be accused of cheating. I'll allow your theory to fail on its own."

"We'll see." Thoth reached for the object that lay on his work table, the subject of tireless tinkering, and lifted it high in the air. "Let's see your 'strongest magic' stand up to this!" In his hand he held a long-sword. The blade was as wide as a man's hand and looked heavy. The steel was black with red markings where it met the hilt. The hilt was connected to the blade by an upside-down crescent with two red serpents set into the middle. And tied around the ring that stuck out from the pommel was a tassel of white hair. Thoth swung it expertly and it made an almost musical hum as the blade cut the air.

"Feast your eyes my dear on what I lovingly call the 'Serpent of Fortune'. The steel of this blade I reinforced with the Luckdragon's fang. It shall never miss. Within the hilt is one of the Luckdragon's claws. It cannot be thrown from its wielders hand. And here at the hilt, and melted down into the steel itself is hair from the Luckdragon's mane. Whoever grasps this sword in their hand is guaranteed fortune in all of his endeavors so long as his luck holds out." With a proficient thrust, Thoth pointed the very tip of the blade just an inch from Fay's nose. "Impressed?"

Fay stared at the blade in much the same manner that a savvy shopper might view merchandise. "It will do."

Thoth lowered it. "Is that fear I detect?"

"Doubtful." Fay answered. "You've handled my amygdala yourself."

Nag circled her, sniffing the air near her. "Nope, I don't smell any fear. She's serious Thoth."

"Ah but you cannot deny your worry that I might just win this one. I hypothesized that luck magic would win against your 'strongest magic' and I've put every effort forward to prove your theory wrong. All that is left is to find a suitable subject."

"I've already found one." Nag declared with pride.

Thoth raised his eyebrow skeptically. "You?"

"You never said I couldn't. And why should you and Fay have all the fun."

Thoth looked to Fay who had nothing to say. "Very well Nag, let's hear you out."

"Well as we know, Luck Magic is at its strongest when the odds are stacked against it. So that sword will do the most damage in the hands of someone who's, shall we say a little down on their luck. We did disgrace a soldier in our ranks recently."

Thoth's features brightened. "Ah, him. Yes of course! Fay how does that sit with you?"

"As well as it would with any other."

"You really are quite confident in this aren't you?" Thoth kept his eyes locked with hers as he handed the sword off to Nag.

Nag strapped the blade to his back and bounded from the chamber on all fours. "Now the real fun starts!"

* * *

><p>Atreyu gathered some more logs for the fire and carried them to ring they'd made. They were both too tired to journey much further after the sea nymphs brought them back to the shore of the Ocean of Whispers. The only firewood they had was what had been tied to their horse. Adair had felt relief at seeing that their stallion had remained where they'd left him after they'd been taken to Spook City. She'd gotten over her initial fear of the creature and had actually grown fond of him in the last three days. Being a proud war horse, she'd learned that he responded well to direct and abrupt orders as well as compliments, drawing attention to what a strong and capable steed he was. Anything too gentle made him uncomfortable. She didn't know how she knew this, she just did. She'd become exceptional at communicating with their horse, but with her traveling companion she had made little headway. She knew he was worried about Falkor and she'd given him his space, but he still seemed distant. She'd done everything shy of actually bringing the subject up. Perhaps he just needed to vent. But she still restrained herself from prodding. He'd talk when he felt like it she told herself. Still, it had been several hours since they'd made camp and he had barely spoken a word.<p>

"We'll find him."

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Falkor." She answered. "I know you're worried about him."

"Oh." He nodded. "Yes, but I'm sure he's fine. We've been separated before and he always finds me. He is a Luckdragon after all."

That wasn't it, she realized. What else could be making him act this way? "Then what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting weird since we left the Ivory Tower."

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know you've just…" she thought about how to word this. "You stopped talking."

A look of realization dawned on him. "Oh that." Then she grew more confounded than ever because now he looked embarrassed. "It's nothing really."

"Well you're killing me."

He looked horrified suddenly and jumped to his feet. "I am? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to—"

She sighed. "That's not what I meant. It's an expression. It means I can't stand not knowing. Now what's eating you?"

"Nothing's eating me. I'm completely…" he stopped when he heard her sigh. "Oh… was that another expression?"

"Yes."

He looked more abashed than ever. "I guess you already know my problem then."

"What, that you can't read sarcasm?"

"No. I just… I don't know how to act around… girls."

Adair felt as though someone had struck the back of her head with a two-by-four. It wasn't typical of her to think of herself as a girl, at least not in that sense. She'd certainly never noticed any of the boys she went to school with get nervous around her, and she was convinced they didn't notice her at all.

She couldn't help but smile. "You're serious. That's what this has been about?"

"Please don't laugh. I've been traveling since I was ten. I've never really spent time with one before. Not this much."

"What about Deisha?"

"Deisha's more like a little sister. We grew up together." He explained.

Adair didn't know much about girls herself despite being one, but she knew enough to know how Deisha felt about Atreyu. She'd come to expect he felt the same way, but no boy would describe the girl he cared for as his little sister.

"Wait, so you two aren't…"

He frowned when she hesitated. "Aren't what?" Then he blushed. "Oh no, nothing like that at all."

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Could he really not be aware of Deisha's feelings? No wonder the plains girl looked so bitter all the time. "Well I don't think of you that way either, so you don't have to be so nervous."

He sighed with relief. "Oh, okay good." She shot him a look that made him stutter. "I mean, not really good, I mean, I wouldn't, you're very pretty, but—"

She held up her hand. "It's fine. I know what you meant." Had he just called her pretty? Now his wasn't the only face that was turning red. They went back to what they'd been doing before. She took the stallion's reins in her hand and ran her fingers over his snout.

"Arian!" she said suddenly.

Her outburst had been so sudden that Atreyu dropped all the logs he'd been carrying at once. The fire crackled and hissed as if resentful of the sudden drop. "What?"

"Sorry. It just sort of came to me."

"What did?"

She looked back to the horse. "We've been riding him for three days now and we've never given him a name."

Atreyu nodded. "Right. I'd forgotten."

"I know it's kind of a weird name, but it's still better than the one I picked out for my cat when I was eight. Can you think of a better one?" She asked.

"No, I think Arian's a fine name. Besides, Fantasians can't create new names. Only a human can do that."

She stopped stroking Arian and turned to him. "What? How do you get your names then?"

"The ones that dream us give us names." He replied.

She thought about what that meant. For some time she'd come to understand that Fantasia and her world were connected, but she'd never really understood how. Atreyu had said that the two worlds needed each other, but beyond that she had much to learn of the two worlds' connection. "I wanted to ask, what do you mean the ones that dream you? Gaya said that too in Spook City. What does that mean?"

Atreyu sat by the fire and stared into it as if he hadn't heard her at first. "Fantasia," he began slowly "is the world of human fantasy. Every dream or thought the people of your world create is here. You're the ones that give us life."

"So everyone here, everyone I've met, they're all dreams?" She felt something contract in her chest. "Do they know?"

"Some of them do. The ones like me who have seen Moon Child have all learned at some point or another how our world and the human world are connected."

She wanted to ask more, but she hesitated. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea that she was talking to someone's dream. "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"That you're… you know…" she stumbled over the words until they tumbled out of her. "Not real."

He looked up then and his dark eyed gaze made her flinch. "Is that what you think?"

"But you just said you're a dream."

"Yes that's true. I am someone's dream. Someone in your world imagined me because I represent what they see in themselves and everything they want to be. Why would that make me not real?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to say." She said at once. They were quiet again for a while and she wondered how deeply she'd offended him. She wondered what she would say if someone had told her she wasn't real.

"So is it true what Gaya said?" Atreyu asked after a long silence.

"What do you mean?" she asked unnecessarily. She knew exactly what he was referring to. The very mention of the Dark Princess brought back that horrid image the broken maiden had shown her.

He seemed to sense her aversion to the subject. "I wouldn't take everything she said so seriously. Whatever her intentions are, she's still a Creature of Darkness. It's their nature to tell only half of the truth. She might not have told us everything. I know she said you were Moon Child's mirror, but that might not be the whole story. But there is one thing I'm sure of. If you stop yourself from dreaming then we don't stand a chance."

"I didn't stop myself." She snapped. She glowered at him, but her expression softened when she saw her words hurt him. She hadn't meant to be hostile, but he had been wrong. "Something stopped me."

"Is this about what Gaya showed you?"

"Yes." She said softly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She was right. The Ivory Tower wasn't the first time I saw him."

"Him? You mean Volrac?"

She sighed. "Yes." It had been a long time since she had told anyone this story and she was more reluctant now than ever to share it.

"Adair, whatever he did to you, it's the cause of everything that's happening right now. I understand how you must feel, but—"

Those were not the right words to say to Adair, and Atreyu knew it too late. Adair's eyes turned fierce. She felt a wave of anger push out through her chest and soon it came crashing out of her mouth. "You understand how I feel? How could you know how I feel? How dare you! You have no idea what he did to me!"

"My parents are dead too!" He shouted.

Adair stopped short. "What?" She stumbled over her thoughts. How had he known? "I never said anything about my parents."

"Yes you did, at Spook City. You were screaming for them."

She stared at him for what felt like a long time, and then all her energy left her. She knelt down by the fire, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry Adair. It was wrong of me to say that."

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out on you like that." She hesitated. She had no right to ask this. Not when she was so unwilling to share herself. But she did anyway. "So how did it happen?"

"It was when I was very young. They were both killed by a buffalo soon after I was born. I was raised by all the men and women of my village. That's why they called me Atreyu. It means 'Son of All'." Adair vaguely remembered the way Gaya had addressed him by that title. "So perhaps I don't know how you feel since I was never able to meet them. But I have felt the pain of loss, and I know that a good place to start healing," he sat down beside her and she felt the warmth of his hand against hers. "A way to move forward is to talk."

She was resentful of the tears that were trying to break through her eyes. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep them from getting through. She swallowed and tried to compose herself so she could speak. All the while Atreyu waited patiently.

"I was seven." She began. "My mother's name was Diane, and my Father's name was Richard. We lived in this small town by these woods that I used to play in all the time. They would warn me not to go there alone, but I would anyway. Then one day we got in a fight. I don't even remember what it was about. I just remember I was angry. I remember running away to hide in the woods. I was so angry." She took a shuddering breath as she began to lose control. This was the worst part of the story for her. The memory made her feel shameful and ugly. It was why she couldn't meet his eyes. "I remember I wished they would just go away. And then they did." There was no holding them back now. She felt tears slide down her face in hot streams. Her throat grew tight but still she persevered. "They came to those woods to look for me. It was getting dark. I was afraid. I called out to them. I heard them coming. Then he appeared. He was standing behind them. He looked worse then. He was all hunched over, and he couldn't speak. He just growled like a monster. But I remember those fangs and those eyes. They haven't changed. They screamed. They told me to run and I did. I ran and hid while he took them. There was an old tree house I used to play in. That's where I hid. I could hear them screaming. I covered my ears. I covered my ears and hid while he killed them. When they finally stopped, when I finally climbed down he was gone, and they were dead."

Dead. The word was like the final wave against a dam that would cause it to come crashing open. All her control was gone then and soon she was sobbing. She didn't know if she had thrown herself at him, or if Atreyu had chosen to place his arms around her, but it really didn't matter to her.

"It was my fault! It was all my fault! They'd still be alive if it wasn't for me!"

"That's not true." He whispered.

"Did I wish for it to happen? Is that why he came?"

"No."

"Then why? What else could it be? I said it out loud; 'I wish they would go away'!"

"You were a little girl who got upset and didn't know what she was saying. I know that you would never make that wish. You may have said it in a moment of anger, but you could never really mean it. What he did was not your fault. You loved your parents and they loved you. I know they did because they protected you. And if you didn't love them you wouldn't hurt so much."

She let his words sink in and cried until she felt she'd cried enough. When she'd quieted herself she shrugged out of his embrace. "I'm sorry." She said with a raw throat.

"It's not something you need to apologize for. People need to cry. Do you feel any better?"

"Hard to say." She admitted. "Right now I just feel tired."

"So you haven't made a wish since that day?"

"Not really. I don't think I wanted to."

"Do you think you'll be able to try now that you understand?"

"Are you talking about that 'way of wishes' thing again?"

"Not only will it save Fantasia, it's your only way home." He said firmly.

She looked away from him, suddenly very aware of the cool feel of silver from the ring on her finger. "Atreyu, someone told me something about AURYN. They said that every time I made a wish on it I'd lose a memory. Is that true?"

He bore no reaction to her statement. "Who told you that?"

"Is it true?" she said again with a little more force.

Still Atreyu's face did not change. "Yes it's true."

"Then why would I want to make a wish on it? Isn't that dangerous? What if I lose everything? What if I forget my name? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Adair, it is true that AURYN takes a memory as a price for each wish. There have been those who have gone through what you just said and were left with no way to return. They were careless with their wishes. Most of them wished for power or other things out of greed. It is possible to want too much. But you face the opposite danger. I didn't tell you because I wasn't worried you would make too many wishes. I'm afraid that you won't make any. If humans stop dreaming then Fantasia dies."

Adair narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "So this is all for Fantasia?"

"And you. Humans need Fantasia as much as we need them. Without dreams you can't move past this block you've put up for yourself."

"Maybe I don't want to."

Atreyu sighed. "The sadness in your eyes tells a different story."

"My eyes are just fine thank you!" she snapped.

"I know that, I was just making an expression."

"Now you're making fun of me."

Again Atreyu was struck speechless. That was the second time this evening. "I am not! I was just trying to—"

"You know what, forget it." She grumbled, rising to her feet and dusting herself off. "I'm going for a walk. I need to think."

"But…" Atreyu wanted to follow her as she stalked away from the camp but thought better of it. He sat back down by the fire and shook his head. "Girls." He muttered to himself. "You were right Falkor. All the luck in the world couldn't help me with her."

Adair walked a good distance off, but not so far that she would lose sight of their fire. She marched until it was nothing but a glimmering speck on the darkening horizon. She found a rock near the shore and sat down on it listening to the waves softly beat against the sand. Who did he think he was telling her what to wish for anyway? She had told him the story of what had happened to her parents, the darkest most secret part of herself, and immediately after he had turned it into a way to make her do what he wanted. And worst of all he had claimed it was to help her. How was simply wishing going to help her better than the careful defense she had built up around herself for ten years? In her world wishing seemed pointless and foolish. In this world it sounded downright dangerous. Who knew what memories she could lose? What wish could possibly be worth one of her memories?

_It just goes to show you _she thought _you can't let anyone in. _It had been her philosophy for years, and a decade of experience had only given her more proof that it was true. She had loved her parents but had been shown that no matter how constant or real people may seem they would all leave eventually. That was just a matter of time. She'd learned from her Aunt Rosemary that the people you trust can betray you. After her parents' death her aunt had been the first and last person she had ever told what happened aside from the police who questioned her. Being as young as she was she had been foolish enough to think she would be believed. But what had Aunt Rosemary done? Had her carted off to visit a shrink for hours on end until she finally admitted to having made everything up, that's what. Both Rosemary and the therapist had put all their energy in forcing her to recant what she knew, and finally she had. She had never forgiven her aunt for that. There had been other times, too many to number where her trust had been thrown back in her face until she had stopped altogether. Now she fumed over the realization that Atreyu might be the same. Why had she been stupid enough to believe he'd be any different?

Furthermore he had been wrong. His precious "way of wishes" was not her only way home. She looked down at the silver ring once more. It would be so easy to use it. All she would have to do was wait for Atreyu to fall asleep, take just one lock of his hair, whisper a name and then she'd be home. But that would mean putting her trust in those three sinister characters she'd met at the tower. So who should she put her trust in at this point, at least enough to try something; those three freaks or Atreyu? She sighed and started running through her head for the pros and cons of each.

Both parties had promised to help her. The three in the tower had been upfront with her and told her what would happen to her if she wished on AURYN. Atreyu had hidden it from her in the hopes that she would wish, and no matter what his reasons were he had still kept the truth from her.

_Actions speak louder than words. _She couldn't remember where she had heard that from. It sounded like something Aunt Rosemary or her mother might have said. She didn't know what had made her think of that. She decided to blame it on the Ocean of Whispers since that was what it felt like to her, just a still small whispering. Still it meant something to her now. She'd just compared what the two parties had _said. _This time she decided to think about what they'd _done._ Beginning with the mysterious trio, the girl with the purple streak in her hair had tricked her into reading the book which had landed her in Fantasia. The boy with glasses had claimed it had been for some experiment of theirs. The idea that they had tricked her didn't sit well with her. Not only that. Everything she'd seen them do had been highly clandestine. Even their simple meeting had only happened because she'd been led cloak-and-dagger-style to some abandoned tavern that she never would have felt safe meeting in.

Then she thought about Atreyu. The first time she'd met him, when she'd first landed in Fantasia had been loud and chaotic but that hadn't stopped him from protecting her. That first time and every time after that he had leaped to her defense without a second thought. Not only had he protected her from monsters, he'd also defended her decisions when others had questioned them. And when she voiced a thought or an idea he had followed her without a hesitation. Maybe he really was trying to help her. He had listened to everything she had to say thus far. She owed him the same courtesy to at least try what he had suggested.

Closing her eyes, she took AURYN in her hand and squeezed it.

A short while later she returned to camp. Atreyu was on his feet the moment he saw her. He too had been given time to think about what he would say when she came back.

"I should have told you about AURYN." He admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should have." She agreed.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you, and also because I believe in you. But that's no excuse."

"You're right," She agreed, then sighed. "And I'm sorry too."

Atreyu had looked braced for a strike, and after she had exploded at him perhaps he was right to. But he was not braced for an apology. "For what?"

"You may be right. I can't let what happened to me or what might happen to me keep me from dreaming. I can at least try."

"You can? You will?" his face brightened.

"Sure. I figure there are a couple memories I wouldn't mind losing. But first I have a question. I thought of a wish I could make and it's not for me. I wanted to test it out first before I tried anything big. When we were in Spook City you practically begged me to let Shadeseeker go. Why did you do that?"

Atreyu wondered what she could be getting at by asking this. "Because she is someone's dream. As twisted as she is she is still part of Fantasia, and part of someone in your world. She wasn't a danger to anyone so why not let her go?

"Do you think there's hope for her? I mean can she turn into a good dream again?"

Atreyu smiled. "I believe that's one of the reasons that Moon Child allows dreams like her to exist. There's always that chance."

"Then I know what my first wish is. I did choose to let her go, but it wasn't just because you asked me. It was because I felt sorry for her. There are people like her in my world where the only thing that matters to them is their beauty. But that kind of beauty doesn't last forever, and when you're faced with losing it then I guess I can understand why she acted the way she did. When we saw her in Gaya's court she looked totally destroyed. She has nothing now. She doesn't know what real beauty is. I'm going to wish for her to find it; the kind of beauty that can really make her happy. There's just one problem."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I don't know how."

Atreyu smiled again. "You just did."

Thanks to Adair's wish, the once feared witch Shadeseeker would one day find the true beauty Adair had spoken of and it would make her very happy. But how she found this beauty and what she did with it is another story and shall be told another time.

* * *

><p><strong>A fierce roar shattered the silence in the old bookshop as Jason shot up from his chair and hurled the book across the room. He didn't care that he had startled Mr. Bux, or that Iole had been violently thrown from his lap where she had been curled up peacefully. Because at that moment he was overcome with a feeling he was very unfamiliar with. Even so he knew what its name was; jealousy. <strong>

"**Jason what has gotten into you?" Bastian came around the counter and reached to put a hand on the boy's shoulder but stopped short.**

"**How dare you." He growled through gritted teeth. "How dare you!"**

"**Who? What is it Jason?"**

"**Him! Your friend Atreyu! I don't care what you say about him he just used her! All to save his precious Fantasia!"**

"**Slow down, slow down. Now tell me what happened."**

"**He made her tell him! She hasn't told anyone! She never wanted to! She shouldn't have to! It's horrible!"**

"**Tell him what?" This time Bastian did seize Jason by the arms.**

**His touch seemed to bring him back to himself. In that moment of clarity Jason realized he had said too much. It was true he was furious that Adair had been coerced into sharing the story of her parents' murder to Atreyu, but that didn't give him the right to turn around and tell Bastian. He dropped his voice and tried to keep calm.**

"**He made her tell him something very personal about her life that she's never told anyone."**

"**That doesn't sound like him. Are you sure she didn't just tell him?"**

"**Yeah she told him, but only after all of his waiting and trying to weasel it out of her. And now he's making her wish!"**

"**I don't see the crisis there. What's the problem with wishing?" the old man asked.**

"**Don't play dumb! You know she'll lose her memories!"**

**A look of realization dawned on Bastian. "Ah, you mean AURYN. Yes it's true those wishes come with a price." The old man waited for the words to come to him. "That is true with all of our dreams. At least the ones we wish to make real."**

"**She shouldn't have to pay a price that high no matter what **_**he**_** says."**

**Bastian gave him a sad smile. Jason had been sputtering only fragments of the story so far, but Bastian didn't need the whole story to know what this was really about. "Tell me Jason, why are you really upset? Is it because she's learning to share and wish? Or is it because she is not doing so with you?"**

**Jason looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"**

"**Now who's playing dumb?" Bastian said. "You love her don't you?"**

**Jason felt his face flush. "What? That's crazy." Those words weren't enough to convince anyone who would have heard, certainly not one as wise and experienced as Bastian Balthazar Bux. **

"**My boy I guessed a very long time ago. You're always talking about her when you're here, even before any of this happened. I know how much you care for her. It must be hard to have to hear about her feelings this way and not face to face like you may have hoped. But even so, if I understand you correctly this is the first time Adair has opened up at all in a very long time. If you truly care for her this should make you happy. And when she has the chance I'm sure you will get to see all those sides of her that she never showed you before that you so desperately want to see. In the meantime she has some growth to undergo and Atreyu is helping her along. If he says he's going to help her it's because he means it."**

**Jason couldn't listen anymore. As furious as he was at the moment he knew he shouldn't be taking it out on Bastian. But there was someone at fault here, someone he could take this to, someone who had a lot to answer for. He collected the book from where he had thrown it and made for the door. Iole followed at his heels.**

"**Jason, where are you going?"**

"**To Adair's house. There's someone I need to talk to."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Banishment did not suit Chember the Butcher in the slightest. He was a being that was used to being feared. It was a status he was not only accustomed to but one that he craved. To be dismissed like refuse the way Lord Volrac had was more than he could bear. For the first time in his life he had been subjected to shame and experienced fear himself. Now not even murder and bloodshed brought him the joy it used to. He sat alone in the tavern with his melancholy mug of liquor surrounded by the bodies of all the patrons. The bartender lay slumped over the counter he'd been cleaning. Not one death had lifted Chember's spirits. Slouched over his drink he kept himself occupied with a set of darts and a target mounted on the wall. But not a single dart struck the board.<p>

"How has the army not caught you yet?" The voice made Chember's three gill-like nostrils scrunch together in disgust. "Do none of them know how to follow the scent of blood?"

"Come to humiliate me further?" He hissed.

"Why would I do that? You're doing a fine job of it yourself."

Chember shot his hand out and four fleshy white cords snaked out of his sleeve. They wrapped around the arm of the one who spoke.

The creature Nag grinned as it pulled the cords taut. "You've gotten slower. Did all the booze go to your brain?" Nag's arm glowed azure blue and the cords snapped as easily as string. Nag stepped closer to him, leering at him with that fanged smile. "Or did you just not have one to start with?" Despite the drunken haze he was in, Chember still felt that uneasiness he'd come to associate with the Circle of the Night.

"What do you want?"

"Food. I'm starving. And drink if you have it."

Chember tossed his half empty mug at the creature. "Enjoy you filth."

Nag not only caught the mug, but used it to catch the ale that escaped. Then it guzzled the drink greedily. It licked its lips when it was through and wiped its mouth with the back of its hand.

"But let's not talk about what I want. It's what you want that brings me here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our Lord Volrac has thought about his decision to banish you. He's decided to give you a second chance."

Chember's red and yellow eyes glistened with excitement. "He has?"

"Oh yes. And all you have to do is what you failed to do last time."

"Oh I will, I swear it. Atreyu will suffer. Tell him so!" Chember stumbled to his feet. The sudden rush had begun to clear his head of the alcohol. "I will peel the flesh off of him and make him scream for mercy."

"Yes be as cruel as you like." Nag spoke encouragingly as though the notion pleased it. "But be warned, the human now has the Glory."

"The Glory?" Chember faltered.

"Tsk tsk." Nag chided. "Are you wavering already?"

"No! But… The Gem? How could anyone hope to fight against the power of the Childlike Empress?"

Nag winked one of its smoldering red eyes. "With luck." It held its hands out as a blue light began to form between them. It waved its hands out in front of itself and from the dark blue light came a magnificent sword; one with a black blade with red markings where it met the hilt. Twin serpents were inlaid on the hilt, and tied to the pommel was a tassel of long white fur.

"A sword?" Chember studied the weapon that lay across Nag's hands.

"An enchanted sword." Nag clarified. "We fused it with luck magic." The creature licked its lips. "Luck magic from Atreyu's own dragon."

Chember could feel his mouth watering as he reached for it. He took it by the hilt and held its blade skyward. A strange sensation flowed from the blade into his arm, and then through all of him. He smiled with his rows of needle sharp teeth.

Nag watched him as he hefted it, getting a feel for its weight. "How do you feel?"

Chember reached for the last dart on the counter and threw it without even looking at the target. It struck a double bull's eye.

"Lucky."


	10. Chapter 9:A Devil's Luck A Dragon's Bite

Chapter 9: A Devil's Luck, A Dragon's Bite

**I****ole appeared to have taken her leave of Jason for the time being. She hadn't followed him to his car, and he hadn't seen her when he arrived at Rosemary's place. Not that he was really looking for her. His mind was far too set on the woman in front of him. He had looked so distressed when he arrived and thrown their door open that Rosemary had sent Brian, Jamie, and Lizzie upstairs. **

"**Jason I'm glad you're here. Have you seen Adair? Jamie told me you went to the movies. Where have you been?"**

**Instead of answering her, Jason had a question of his own. "Why didn't you believe her?"**

**Rosemary was rightfully puzzled by this. "Believe her about what? She never told me where you were going. You two just kind of took off."**

"**This isn't about the movies!" Jason snapped. Rosemary jumped. He never raised his voice at her. Ever since he and Adair had become friends, Rosemary had gotten along with Jason, some would say even better than she did with Adair. She'd been glad to know Adair had a friend she could talk to, and she was glad he could be something of a role model for her boys. Even if he had his peculiarities, at least he didn't go around the neighborhood with his pants falling below his hips and a wife-beater like the other boys in their area. He was also polite. Rosemary had already been on edge with Adair being missing. Jason's behavior now had her even more anxious.**

**Jason sighed, feeling his anger start to soften. Having never known his own mother, he'd always been able to look to Rosemary for advice. He'd never grasped the reason for all the friction between her and Adair until now. Even with that knowledge he found it hard to be angry with her. But that didn't mean he wasn't.**

"**The wolf, her parents, why didn't you believe her?"**

**At once, Rosemary's brow came together. "She told you about that?"**

**Jason ground his teeth. "No she didn't. And thanks to you she never will."**

"**Jason what are you talking about? What's happened?"**

**For a moment he wondered if he should tell her about the book. He was very aware of its weight in the book bag strapped to his back. He decided against it. Not until he knew why she had denied Adair the support she had craved when she'd come to her those years ago. His voice trembled and his throat felt tight, but he looked her in the eye when he spoke.**

"**She told you. She came to you for help. She was a little girl who had just lost her parents and needed to talk about it. And you couldn't give her that." **

"**Jason she wanted me to go chase the boogeyman for her!" Rosemary was forced to look up at him, being a small woman. "She didn't know what she was saying when the police found her. She was nearly catatonic, but she insisted that a **_**werewolf**_** killed her parents. She wanted them to keep looking. When I had her analyzed, the Doctor—"**

"**You mean the shrink you sent her to." Jason interrupted. **

**She paused, but continued. "He said that she had witnessed something traumatic. She couldn't handle what had happened so she blocked it off and created a different version she could handle."**

"**What could be worse than what she said?" he demanded. **

**Rosemary shuddered. "It's anyone's guess, but it's not something I wanted to think about."**

**Jason stared down at her, feeling his anger rise back to the surface. He spoke with pure venom. "You made her think she was crazy. Because of you she's never been able to open up to anyone. You're her guardian. You were supposed to protect her. If she couldn't trust you then who could she turn to?"**

"**You think it was easy for me? I lost my sister that day! We all lost people we cared about! But the police couldn't find anything. It was better for everyone that the whole thing stayed buried. We couldn't move on otherwise."**

"**She hasn't moved on." He growled. "She's carried it with her for ten years because you were too scared to talk to her."**

**Rosemary sighed and he could see exhaustion settle over her as she dropped onto the living room couch. "What do you want me to do Jason? I can't make her let go if she doesn't want to, and I can't dig up the past."**

"**You mean you won't."**

"**That's right, I won't. This family can't handle any more of that. All we can do is try to move on." She sat up and leaned forward, folding her hands pleadingly. "I don't know what's brought all this up, but please if you know where she is, tell me. She needs to come home." Rosemary was a strong woman, but the tears welling in her eyes did not escape his notice.**

"**Would you really change things for her if you could?"**

"**Of course I would. She's my niece."**

**He took a deep breath. "If you mean that, then you'll believe what I'm about to show you." He slipped the backpack off and opened it. He reached in and pulled the book out. He opened it to the page he'd been reading and handed it to her. "Here, read this. It'll all make sense."**

"Well it's a new day." Atreyu said, putting the fire out and starting to break down camp.

"Where do we go from here?" Adair asked. "Back to the Ivory Tower?"

"Won't do us any good." He replied. "Gaya said we need to keep what we learned a secret. We need to keep moving forward if we're going to save Moon Child."

"So you think the Way of Wishes will lead us to that Strongest Magic she was talking about?"

"Who knows? But it's probably our safest bet."

She fingered AURYN which still hung from her neck. "Then what should I wish for?"

Atreyu smiled. "Anything you want. You're the human here."

Adair thought for a moment. What could she wish for that could get them moving again? They needed to be fast wherever they were going because time was of the essence. Not only did each wish cost her a memory, but every moment the Childlike Empress remained a sleep was another moment that Volrac grew in power. The thought of their need for speed made her realize what it was she wanted. She grasped AURYN tightly.

"I wish we could find Falkor again." She whispered.

Atreyu's grin broadened when he heard that. "Then let's get going."

**Rosemary frowned. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"**

**Jason had been feeling hopeful when she'd begun reading. Now his face fell. "You're kidding." He pointed at the page. "What do you think I'm showing you?"**

"**So the girl in this book is named Adair. What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**But you just said—"**

**Rosemary sighed and cut him off. "Are you serious? You expect me to believe that Adair is inside this book?"**

"**You saw it with your own eyes!"**

"**I saw her name. That doesn't mean it's her. For one this Adair is trying to solve her problems by making a **_**wish**_**. Adair won't even blow out the candles on her birthday cake."**

**Jason snatched it away from her. All he could do was stare. **

"**Jason, whatever it is you two have gotten into, you can tell me."**

"**I just did!"**

**Rosemary fell back on the couch. "Please Jason, I don't know what kind of game you two are trying to play but I need to know where she is."**

**Jason glowered at her. "This was a mistake." He said as he stuffed the book back into his bag. "You can't help me."**

"**Jason. Jason!" She called after him, but he ignored her. He just slung his bag back over his shoulders and made for the door. Rosemary followed him. She opened the door after he closed it and shouted to him as he went for his car. "This is serious Jason! I'll call the police!"**

"**And tell them what?" he called over his shoulder, not even bothering to look at her. He never found out what she would tell the police because he slipped inside his car, slammed the door and drove off without another word. He couldn't waste any more time on her. Adair was in mortal peril and the person who should have cared more than anyone was refusing to see what was right in front of her.**

"**Well at least now I know where Adair got **_**that**_** from." He muttered.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Bastian Balthazar Bux received an unexpected visitor that day. It wasn't exactly that he hadn't expected to see Jason again, but he was surprised to find him at the front door of his home rather than at his shop.<strong>

** "Jason? What are you doing here?"**

** The boy looked distraught and exhausted, and it was no wonder. It had been a day by now that he hadn't returned to his home or slept in a real bed.**

** "I don't have anywhere else to go." He breathed softly. Fatigue was plain on his features. "Can I please come in?"**

** "What about your house?"**

** Jason flinched. "I can't go back there. This is too important. He wouldn't understand."**

** Bastian shook his head sadly. "Yes of course my boy. Come in." he led Jason to his living room. He had a modest home, but he knew it was more than what Jason was used to. "Have a seat." He motioned toward the couch. When Jason sat down, Bastian moved one of the chairs to sit in front of him. "So what happened? You looked dreadful when you left my shop and you look even worse now."**

** "Rosemary didn't believe me."**

** "Who?"**

** "Adair's aunt." He explained. **

** "Oh I see. Well can you really expect her to?"**

** "She's her aunt! If she really cared about her she'd be helping me! Or she would have helped Adair sooner and none of this would have happened!"**

** "Take it easy Jason, just calm down. You're not going to help anyone unless you calm yourself. Now I don't know this woman… Rosemary did you say? But I wouldn't count her out just yet. If you remember, you had a tough time swallowing what you know now."**

** Jason only scowled. **

** Bastian shook his head. "You young people, always thinking you have all the answers. Have you paused to think perhaps that Rosemary has her own reasons for acting the way she does?"**

** "What reason could be good enough not to help her niece?" the boy snapped.**

** "I can't say." Bastian answered as calm and level as ever. "I'm not Rosemary. But you must focus on what is important right now. You gave it your best try and it looks like for now you'll have to soldier on alone. Don't worry. Like Adair and Atreyu, you're on a journey. Just focus on what your part is, and soon things will come together to where you can see the whole picture. It's hard to know how the whole story is going to turn out when we're so focused on our own part in it."**

** "I'm not a character in this book." Jason growled.**

** To this, Bastian simply replied cryptically in a distant voice. "Oh but you are. We all are." Then he was back to his genial self as though they hadn't been discussing anything out of the ordinary at all. "Well my wife is getting supper ready. I suppose I should go help her. You're welcome to stay."**

** Jason felt himself soften at the man's kind invitation. "Mr. Bux?" he asked sheepishly. "Would it be alright if I stayed in the guestroom again? I don't think I can go home until this is done."**

** Bastian winked. "Of course. Stay as long as you need. You know where it is. How about you go and put your things in the room."**

** Bastian went to the kitchen where Jason could hear his wife humming to herself while she cooked. He heard the old man address her and then the two spoke in hushed voices. He must have been explaining they'd have a guest for dinner. Jason made his way up the stairs and into the guestroom. It had once belonged to one of Bastian's sons. The man had seven children all grown and gone. The youngest of his sons was away at college, and it was his room that Jason was allowed to stay in when he found he didn't want to go home. There were even some clothes left in the closet Jason was allowed to borrow on occasion. He usually didn't, but this time around he was grateful since he hadn't really brought anything with him besides the book and his backpack, and he didn't know how long he'd be staying here. He was still in the same boot cut jeans and two-in-one long sleeve he'd been wearing the day Adair disappeared. It seemed like such a long time ago now that he'd given her the address to "Coreander's Old Books", but in reality it had only been two days. Jason set down his book bag and was just about to seat himself on the bed to read again. No sooner had he sat down however when he was startled by a shrill cry.**

** "REEEOOWWE!"**

** Jason bolted back to his feet and spun around. There on the mattress looking very disgruntled was a blue-eyed white cat with black paws and ears. **

** "Iole?" He cried in as much irritation as surprise. "How did you get here?"**

** The cat simply stretched her claws in response and stared at him.**

** Jason narrowed his eyes and grabbed the cat by the scruff of her neck, hoisting her to look him in the eye.**

** "Alright I've had it with the games. Spill it, Cat. What do you know?"**

** Iole swiped her claws at his wrist and he promptly dropped her and cursed under his breath. She hadn't drawn blood, but she'd left four parallel claw marks. He glared at her, but Iole was already back on the bed, tapping her little paw against the cover of the Neverending Story. As weird as it was that the cat was commanding him to read, Jason knew she was right. Adair was still in the book and time was wasting. Who knew how long she'd been in there by Fantasian standards at this point.**

**"Fine." He relented. "But you'll tell me sooner or later." Little did Jason know that he was to get his answers sooner rather than later, and in a very unexpected circumstance. He opened the book and began reading where he believed he'd left off.**

"So if we're going to find Falkor who would be good to ask?" Adair inquired. They had passed many Fantasian settlements since leaving the shores of Spook City. They'd encountered a rocky plateau inhabited by rabbit people who had long powerful back legs. They traversed a wild forest where a family of odd folk covered in brown and gold striped fur and bright golden saucer-eyes that hung from the trees had given them food (they had been afraid Atreyu had been there to hunt them and had used the food as a peace offering). They had even come across a meadow where three blossom nymphs had come to spread seeds for wildflowers. These nymphs were kinder and gentler than their sisters who inhabited the Ocean of Secrets. Still Atreyu had warned her that if they stayed too long they would soon forget why they had come. Since the spring nymphs were eternally young and existed outside of time they were generally care free, and without knowing it they could pull others into their revelry and they'd stay until they died.

They had traveled a great distance now and yet no one they had met had seen a Luckdragon in ages. None of them could point them to Falkor. At present they had decided to give Arian a break from carrying them as they crossed a densely wooded area. Atreyu was normally good with animals, but for some reason Arian would only let Adair lead him by the reins. Atreyu could pull all he wanted, but the horse would not budge. The young plains warrior had explained that since Adair had named him, the horse was loyal only to her. So it happened that she followed Atreyu as he cleared their path, leading Arian behind her.

"I'm not sure." Atreyu replied. "I hate to ask you, but I think this is where you'll need to create a story."

Adair furrowed her brow. "Huh?"

Atreyu stopped and turned to face her. It was almost jarring to her how serious his dark eyes could be in the middle of his young face. "You made a wish for us to find Falkor right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's like you said earlier. AURYN doesn't just grant wishes. It always has to attach a story to it, otherwise Fantasia doesn't grow."

"So you're saying I should make up a story that will help us find Falkor?"

"I know it sounds strange" he admitted. "But I saw Bastian do it once. It's an incredible power that only humans have here."

Adair thought it over. "I guess I can give it a try. But I'm not like Bastian. I can't just pull a story out of thin air like he could. You'll have to give me something to go on. Tell me a little more about Falkor."

Atreyu answered briefly like she had simply asked his own name. "He's a Luckdragon. They're creatures of fire and air who bring fortune to anyone they meet, especially those they are fond of."

"Well we haven't met anyone yet who seemed any luckier than the next guy." She reasoned. "You said he's made of fire and air right?"

"Sort of. It's what he's born from."

She tried to picture something in her mind that would make that bit of information about Falkor useful. "Are there any other creatures like that nearby? People made of fire? Maybe like distant cousins to Luckdragons?"

Atreyu's dark eyebrows knit themselves closer together. "Actually there are; the Snapdragons."

"Who are they?" she asked, though in her mind a picture was already beginning to form. She saw a short creature with a giant head the size of a large dog covered in orange and yellow fur. It stood on just two short legs and had a small barbed tail like an alligator's that it balanced on. On its back was a pair of wings, leathery like a bat's, but transparent like a beetle's. They looked too small for flying, but looked capable of gliding a short distance if the creature gained enough of a running start. Its maw was lined with short spaced out fangs that reminded her of a lizard. It may have looked frightening if not for the baby blue eyes that sat in the middle of its face. There was a strange mischief in its eyes that made her think of her cousin Jamie, how he would play harmless pranks on her in the hopes that she would chase him through the house like she used to.

"They're like Falkor, but they're a lot younger. They like getting into trouble." Atreyu explained. Then to Adair's surprise he went on to describe a creature that was true to the vision she had in her head in every detail; the fur, the tail, the short legs, the wings, he even described their eyes as clear blue and child-like with just a hint of impishness in them. "The Luckdragons gave them a job to keep them out of trouble. They create fire with their wings, so they're supposed to burn away parts of Fantasia that have died or that need to be deforested."

Adair wondered if she had imagined that last part as well, or if Fantasia had done that for her.

"Where can we find them?"

"You made up the story." Atreyu pointed out. "You tell me."

Adair gave him a skeptical look. "You're the hero of the story right?"

"I'm the hero of _a _story, yes."

"And a master tracker and hunter?" she added.

"No doubt."

"Then you wouldn't be much of a hero if I had to tell you everything would you."

Atreyu's mouth dropped open for only an instant. Then he nodded. "Good point." He cast his eyes about their surroundings. "They don't really like to stay in one place for very long. They're always on the move. But if you wished for them, they must be close. We'll probably find them at the edge of the forest where the trees thin out. They like wide open spaces. This way." He motioned for her to follow him again.

"So let me ask you something." She said, leading Arian behind her. "I just imagined the Snapdragons, but you're talking about them like they've always existed. So which is it? Did I imagine them, or have they always been here?"

To this Atreyu simply said "Both."

"Of course." she sighed. She wondered if he really understood just how incomprehensible Fantasia's rules and natural laws were to her. It was so bizarre to her that a creature that had existed just in her head a few short moments ago could suddenly become part of Fantasia as if it had always been. Try as she might to wrap her head around the idea she just couldn't. She decided she'd be better off overall if she just accepted Atreyu's explanation and went with the flow. They continued on their way through the woods mostly in silence. Neither of them had the faintest idea that as they began to track down the Snapdragons, they too were being tracked.

**Jason didn't like the sound of that. "Tracked?" he thought aloud. "By who?"**

At length they came out of the forest and found themselves staring down a hillside into a wide prairie. They'd come to a valley of grass that was almost as tall as a man. And in the center of the valley was a great black circle. The grass there had been scorched to allow for a sort of playground for the creatures that Adair could barely make out in the distance. From where they stood she could only see bright orange dots frolicking back and forth.

Atreyu moved to stand by Arian. "It might be better to ride in so they can see us. If we surprise them, they might burn down this entire valley." With deft precision he swung himself into the stirrups and offered Adair his hand. With little effort he hoisted her into the saddle. She was surprised that he let her ride in front of him this time.

"You're letting me take the reins?" she asked.

"He is your horse after all."

Adair could only guess at what she was supposed to do from her days of watching Atreyu. But she soon found it wasn't nearly as difficult as she believed because Arian seemed to know what she was thinking and went where she wanted him to.

The grass nearly came up to Arian's eye, but Adair and Atreyu were clearly visible over the top and the bright white, purple, and gold of Adair's tunic drew the spapdragon's attention to her at once. As they drew nearer she could begin to make out the little creatures kicking each other playfully like puppies on the floor. But when they caught sight of her they lined up eagerly and she could see their tails wag back and forth.

"They think we're here to play." Atreyu grinned.

Adair wanted to laugh. Arian trotted to the edge of the grass and brought them into the burnt out clearing. The air smelled of that bitter tang of sulfur. The two of them leaped off the horse and were soon crowded by the snapdragons, anxious to be the first ones to get the attention of the visitors. Adair indulged them by petting the fur on the top of their head. It wasn't exactly soft but tangled and matted like a shag carpet. As she went to each one she wondered how they were supposed to help them find Falkor. Did Snapdragons even talk?

"Hello." She began, testing the waters.

Each one perked their ears up and started bouncing up and down on their two short legs. "Hello." They answered back. But they didn't all speak at once so it came out more like "Hello! Hello! Hello!" Their voices were shrill and gurgled and reminded her of some kind of muppet she had seen on TV a long time ago.

Okay, she thought. They were heading in a positive direction. "We're looking for a friend."

"Here we are!" One shouted, pushing itself against her.

"No, we're looking for someone else." She tried to explain.

"Who?"

"A Luckdragon named Falkor. We were wondering if you could help us find him."

The snapdragon nearest her flopped its ears down and shot her a bored expression. It rolled onto its back and kicked its two stubby legs idly. "What's your name?"

She sighed. She felt like she was talking to Jamie and Brian again. When she had something important to tell them, they just tried to change the subject because they didn't want to be serious. "Adair." She answered.

"You're pretty Adair."

She didn't know how to respond to that. No one had ever really told her that before (well besides Atreyu, and that was something she was a little bashful to remember). "Thanks I guess. So will you help us or not."

"Only if you play with us!"

Adair gaped at the furry delinquent, but when she looked at Atreyu he was smiling at her.

"Looks like we're their prisoner if we want to get any further." He laughed.

"We don't have time to stay here and play. Wasn't there something urgent about what we were doing?"

"You made the wish." He reminded her. "If you want to move forward you have to make sure you get everything out of the ones you make."

She glowered at him. The way he was looking at her with that smile like he was expecting something really annoyed her.

"Fine." She relented. "So how do you guys play?"

The Snapdragon's ears perked up and it leaped to its feet. "Like this." It was all the warning she got before it bounced behind her, placed its snout right underneath her and then bucked her into the air. She screamed as she was vaulted off the ground and wrenched her eyes shut, flailing her arms in a futile attempt to stay airborne. She braced for the painful return to the ground. Instead she felt a light thrust and she was back in the air. She dared to open her eyes. As she spun in the air, she could see all of the snapdragons bouncing on the ground below her. They had formed a mosh pit and were keeping her in the air with their noses. Whenever she came back down, they'd simply bounce her back up with their nose like a dog with a beach ball. It was only a light tap on her back and a sudden fling back toward the sky. It wasn't their plan to harm her at all. They just wanted to have fun. She flew into the air a third time, her silk tunic and sand colored hair flailing around her, and started to smile. She heard another cry of surprise and looked to her left. Atreyu had not escaped the Snapdragons and now he was being thrown high in the air with her. Now she was laughing, actually laughing. She lost track of how many times they threw the two of them into the air. Atreyu reached for her and they grasped hands. Now they were landing on their feet and propelling themselves off the snapdragon's snouts like two children on a trampoline. They circled each other, laughing all the while. Atreyu let go of her and somersaulted into the air, flipping three times before he landed again.

"Now you're just showing off!" she called to him.

"Did it work?" he called back.

Adair felt her chest heaving as she went higher and higher. The snapdragons were playful and harmless, but they did tend to be careless. They were only young dragons after all. Well they misjudged the distance the last time they tossed the pair up and accidentally flung them both over the edge of the pack. Landing on her back knocked the wind out of her, but she was grateful the impact hadn't smacked her head. Atreyu was rolling onto his knees to help her up.

"Are you alright?" He offered her his hand and she took it, still trying to get her breath back. The Snapdragons mulled around them looking worried. They looked like a group of naughty children that had just upset their mother and knew they were in for it.

"Did we hurt you?" one asked full of concern and looking guilty.

When she could finally breathe again she giggled. "Who said you could stop? Let's go again."

The little snapdragons perked up again and bounced excitedly and surrounded them to pick them up again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Atreyu asked looking half concerned and half amused.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time." She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard. Her lungs were pumping and she felt her blood flowing with adrenaline and euphoria. She needed more. She couldn't stop now. Who knew how long this would last? She took Atreyu's hand and tugged it eagerly, feeling like a little girl. "Come on, one more go!"

The snapdragons were more than happy to oblige, but just as the first one stooped to buck them back into the air, the whole pack froze. Their baby blue eyes narrowed and they pointed their noses up to sniff the air. Their little heads swiveled back and forth. Adair felt a sinking feeling as she tried to follow what they were looking for. Atreyu had grown still and was stretching his keen gaze across the prairie.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, though she didn't know why she felt like she had to be quiet.

"Someone's coming." He pointed across the prairie at the very path through the trees they had left the forest through.

At first Adair could see nothing. Then all at once he burst through the trees. She gasped and her grip on Atreyu's hand tightened as the Plains warrior unstrapped his bow from his back. There he was dressed all in black like the last time she had seen him. And worse, his legs straddled one of those awful black demon dogs from before with its pale scaled face and claws. Even from across the clearing she could tell the villain was smiling with those hideous rows of black needle sharp teeth. Poking over his shoulder she could see what looked like the hilt of a sword that he hadn't had with him the last time.

"It's Chember." Atreyu hissed. "Volrac must have ordered him to track us."

"What do we do?" she whispered urgently. The snapdragons were a formidable sized pack, but she could almost feel them trembling. Chember and his steed frightened them as much as they did her.

Before Atreyu could answer, Chember dug the spiked heels of his boots into the sides of his ferocious mount and the gorgon-hound rushed forward. Its powerful legs sprung the Butcher toward them. That was the only signal the snapdragons needed to spring into action. The entire pack shrieked in terror and took off. They ran toward him at first, but then the pack split off every which way. Adair watched in terror and amazement as they bounded off of their two short legs and opened their transparent wings. They beat them wildly to allow them to glide, and when they were at their highest they opened their gaping maws and let loose a stream of fire. The entire expanse of tall grass between Chember and the two of them was now ablaze and the snapdragons flitted about the scene unharmed. But the Butcher only smiled and reached for the sword on his back. He drew it and swung it in front of him. Adair nearly screamed as a path opened through the flames, like the blade itself had cleared it for him. One of the snapdragons vaulted for Chember in an attempt to block his path, but the murderer merely swung the sword once more. The snapdragon somehow lost his balance and tripped beneath the feet of the demon dog. Chember's steed leaped over it with grace, actually using the poor creature as a platform to launch itself high into the air. Then Chember himself jumped from his place, raising the sword high. He was diving straight at them with a smug look of ease.

Acting quickly, Atreyu pushed Adair aside and stepped up to meet Chember, pulling an arrow from his quiver. In a swift practiced movement he knocked the arrow to the string, pulled it back to his ear and released it. The arrow was sure to meet its mark if not for Chember's sword. With a flick of his wrist the arrow bounced off the steel and was lost in the grass. Atreyu was forced to jump back to avoid the villain's attack as he reached the ground. Chember merely chuckled as he rose back to his feet. In the outer field, the dog demon was contending with the entire pack of snapdragons and the fire was growing.

"Good shot, as always. A perfect shot." He said in his shrill hissing voice. "It almost got me, right here in my heart." The murderer pointed to his pale segmented chest.

"You don't have a heart." Atreyu growled.

"Sure I do. Just because I never listen to it, doesn't mean I don't have one. Oh, you hear that? It's getting louder. The blood is pumping through my veins. It's pounding in my ears. You know what that means. It means I need to kill. My heart is crying out for blood. Want to know whose blood I'm craving?"

Atreyu loosed another arrow. At point blank range there was no way he could miss. But again Chember deflected it with the new sword. He laughed high and cold. "You're still not listening! That's not going to work. Not as long as I've got this." He held the weapon up so both of them could see. The blade was black with menacing red markings etched into it, but what he was really trying to show them was the white tassel that was tied to the pommel. Atreyu's eyes widened with recognition at the sight of the long white fur. "That's right. Now I get a taste of your dragon's luck."

Adair felt a lump form in her throat. "That's Falkor's!"

"Where did you get that?" Atreyu demanded.

"It was given to me by someone you should hope you never meet. Where they got it… well I suppose it's anyone's guess." Chember replied, licking his angular teeth.

"Volrac?"

Chember shook his head. "You Plains people. You can only see what's right in front of you. These matters are beyond a savage like you."

Atreyu ignored Chember's insults, his concern centered on the sword. "Where are you keeping him?"

"Do you not hear what I'm saying?" Chember shrieked. "This is bigger than you can grasp! I don't know where your mangy pet is because even I, Chember the Butcher who spread panic and fear all across Fantasia am nothing more than a piece on the board. You and I, we're nothing but a couple of pawns in a game of chess between them and the Childlike Empress." He narrowed his red and yellow eyes and his mouth stretched in the slimiest of smiles Adair had ever seen. "And I'll tell you something, your Empress is losing."

At that, Atreyu threw down his bow and drew his sword. With his teeth bared he rushed Chember, but the villain simply moved to the side and held out his foot. Atreyu's legs were hooked by Chember's boot and he fell face first onto the ground. Adair gasped. Atreyu was a practiced fighter and as graceful on his feet as a professional athlete. She would never have been able to picture him being tripped.

Chember laughed as he turned to kick Atreyu in the ribs. "This thing really is amazing. How do you like the taste of dirt Atreyu?" Cruelly, the blackguard grabbed Atreyu by his hair and forced his face down. "Get a good fill. This is what you forced me to after you disgraced me the last time we met. And let's not forget all those years you wiped your grubby little nose all over my reputation." Grabbing Atreyu by the waist and keeping a firm hold on his hair, Chember lifted him up, driving a knee into his stomach and then throwing him back on the ground. "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to be taken seriously when you're thwarted by a child every time you try to burn a city down. Your luck saved you in the past, but as you can see," he held up the black and red sword. "My luck is changing."

Then Adair rushed him, not fully knowing what she was going to do. She threw herself headlong into him, throwing her arms around him to tackle him. Colliding with him was like slamming head first into a solid oak. Her head spun. She could not muster enough force in her little body to tackle the man, and found herself thrown to the ground as well. Chember lifted the sword in front of his face.

"Oh dear me, where are my manners? Were you feeling left out?"

She couldn't move, couldn't get to her feet, couldn't even think as he swung the sword downward. She could hear Atreyu cry out from what sounded like far away. She saw the glint of the sword as he brought it down, sure to end her life. Then there was a flash of orange and Chember was knocked off balance as a snapdragon clamped its jaws onto his arm. He cried out in pain and sent a fist into its face. Then with his arm free, he swung the blade.

"NO!" Adair cried, but it was too late. She felt as though her heart would sink into her stomach as her eyes met the baby blue ones of the creature that had saved her. It made a pitiful sound as it fell. This was the snapdragon that had invited her to play only minutes ago. She fell to her knees and inched her way forward to rest her hand on its bright orange fur. Its giant head heaved with short ragged breaths.

In a low whining voice it opened its mouth and said, "This was fun. Let's play again sometime." Then the light went out of its baby blue eyes forever.

Adair felt something stir in her as the life left the snapdragon, _her _snapdragon. She felt as if a piece of herself had been cut away. These snapdragons were a special part of Fantasia for her, a part that she had wished for. And now Chember had killed one. She didn't know just then if it had always been there, or if she had wished for something to strike him with, but suddenly there was a stick in her hand and she was swinging it at him. Her slight body was filled with so much rage that Chember could scarcely avoid her wild swings. She was unpracticed and uncoordinated in her attacks, but she was throwing all of her force into each swing.

Chember laughed as he backed away from her. He dodged the first couple of Adair's swings, but the worst part was that each time she managed to connect the stick with his face he only laughed harder. Finally he lifted his sword. Adair's wooden weapon was cleaved neatly in half.

"You've got plenty of fight in you yet. This is going to be fun." Chember crooned with a disgusting smile as he advanced on her. With nothing left to fight with, Adair was easily pushed over and all she could do was glare up at him, scooting back as he came closer and closer. "Come on dearie, how about a scream for me. Please?"

Atreyu was just coming too when Adair had been pushed. Chember's luck had allowed him to knock the young plains warrior out for a moment, but he opened his eyes in time to see Chember advancing on Adair. He pushed himself up onto his arms, but before he could call on his leg he felt something slam into the small of his back and force him back to the ground. His nostrils filled with the sickly sweet stench of charred flesh and hair. He looked up to see Chember's demonic mount leering down at him with its cold unfeeling eyes. It bared its fangs at him, lowering its head closer to him. The snapdragons had injured it with their fire, but now it just seemed more feral than ever. Atreyu flailed his arms desperately to reach his sword where it had been thrown from his grasp, but found it just out of reach. Chember's devilish luck seemed to be holding out even though he wasn't focused on Atreyu.

Meanwhile, Adair stared defiantly back at Chember, knowing there was nothing more she could do. In the back of her mind she remembered the first time she had read about Atreyu in a situation like this; outnumbered, unarmed, and with no hope of escape. She decided she would face the end the same way he had. She would not give her killer the satisfaction of seeing her scream or beg. She would curse him with her eyes until the end.

"Really?" Chember frowned in disappointment. "Not even a plea for mercy, Missy? That's a real shame." Once more, Chember lifted the sword above his head. "Ah well, I guess my lucky streak couldn't hold out forever."

"**No, no, no!" Jason shook his head fiercely. Adair was giving up and there was no one around that could save her this time. His best friend was about to die and there was nothing he could do about it. Wait a minute, he thought. There had to be something she could do. She had AURYN. That should have made her nearly invincible. But what could she wish for that would save her? He had to think quickly. Time was running out. Then an idea struck him. He lifted the book and shouted.**

"**Adair! ADAIR! Wish for me!"**

A voice suddenly rang out through the meadow that everyone heard.

"Adair! ADAIR! Wish for me!"

Chember looked all around him, trying to find where the voice was coming from. "What the devil is that?"

But Adair recognized that voice. "Jason?" she said to herself. "Are you reading the book?"

Again the voice called out to her. "Adair! Use AURYN and wish for me!"

"Jason I can't!" she called back. "You'll be killed!"

Chember looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "What are you playing at Missy?"

But still the voice only grew louder. "Adair Alicia Artemis, you wish for me to come to your rescue right now!"

Chember only shook his head. "Alright, enough games." He lifted the sword again.

Adair closed her eyes, and without thinking she felt her hand grasp AURYN.

**The book began to glow in Jason's hands, but he didn't see it. All he could focus on was reaching Adair. But someone did notice the book beginning to glow because she had seen it before. And this time she did not jump back in surprise as she had before. This time, she fastened her little claws as tightly as she could onto Jason's sleeve. The light grew brighter and brighter until it filled the whole room. And when it cleared the room was empty and the book lay open on the bed where Jason had been reading.**

A blinding light filled the clearing and Chember cried out in alarm as he staggered back. The cries of the snapdragons filled the whole meadow and soon they were scurrying this way and that, setting fire to the grass at random. Atreyu felt the wolf suddenly fall to its side and heard it whimpering. Arian was standing over him, rearing back on his hind legs to throw his hoofs into the gorgon hound. Wasting no time, Atreyu rolled to his sword, snatched it up and leaped to his feet. He looked to the demon and found that Arian had managed to push it back and that the snapdragons had regrouped. As one pack they latched their jaws onto it. He heard it howl in pain as they dragged it down, but didn't stay to watch as they tore it limb from limb. He had to get to Adair But the light prevented him from seeing where she was and now they were all lost in a haze of fire and smoke.

Adair felt a hand take firm hold on her arm. "Are you alright?" she heard him say. It was Jason. She had wished for him to come.

She let him pull her to her feet. "I'm fine." Her eyes met his and she felt a rush of comfort and familiarity that pushed out any doubt that her friend had come to Fantasia. Her eyes widened as she looked past him over his shoulder. "Look out!" She pulled him away just as Chember swung his blade for the two of them. It missed Jason by less than an inch.

Chember grinned with eyes full of bloodlust, not at all concerned by the new arrival, or by the meadow now completely ablaze around them. In fact he seemed more gleeful than ever at the chaos. The flames that danced around them cast the most nightmarish shadows over his pale face. "Now it's a party! Two humans in one day? What were the odds?" he laughed maniacally and raised his blade to kiss it with his blistered lips. "My lovely companion, is there anything you can't do?"

Jason pushed Adair behind him as the monster resumed his attack. He wanted to take Adair and run, but with their backs against the fire there was nowhere for them to go. Chember thrust the sword to run its blade through both of them at the same time. The smoke in the air and the heat of the flames made Jason and Adair too dizzy to see what happened next. But Chember saw it; a huge black shape leaped from the flames behind his prey. It came between the path of his victims and his sword. Chember staggered back. Where he had expected his blade to meet soft flesh, it instead bounced off and he heard a metallic clang. The smoke was choking his vision. Whatever was in front of him was smaller than him, but he could see razor claws on its fingertips. The flames danced over its powerful arms and he could see that they were covered in gleaming white scales. Its eyes penetrated the haze. They were crystal blue.

A new sensation gripped Chember's chest as his red and yellow eyes met the sky blue ones of his new enemy. Those eyes carried so much weight in them, like the force of gravity they were immovable, and like the fires around them they were fierce. Chember knew what this feeling was, but had never felt it himself, and that made it all the worse. It was fear. His hand trembled around the hilt of his sword. He pointed it at the mysterious adversary, but they made no move.

"What are you?" he rasped. But they said nothing. His breathing grew rapid as panic set in. He cried out in terror and swung the sword at it. It raised its scaled arm to block and once more Chember felt it connect as solid as steel. Then his opponent lunged forward and with its other arm rammed its palm into Chember's wrist. He heard a sickening crack and knew his wrist was broken. His sword flew from his grasp and he shrieked in pain and horror. But the creature did not miss a stride. Before he could even think of running, it rammed its palm into his shoulder and forced him to spin his back to it. He went cold all over as he felt those razor claws fasten around his head. With a fierce twist it was all over. Chember fell to the ground, his neck snapped. His red and yellow eyes would be the nightmare of Fantasian children no longer.

Jason watched Chember fall and his mouth fell open in alarm. His feet were rooted to the spot. But this was all missed by Adair. The smoke choked her lungs and her heart was beating too fast. The world began to spin and then it went black. She didn't see the black shape turn towards them. She didn't notice as she was lifted up and whisked away from the burning clearing.

The first thing she became aware of was a steady clip-clop. Her head was still spinning so she didn't realize that it was Arian's impatient hoof beats. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She could see two blurred shapes looking down on her. As they grew clearer she recognized them as faces. Then when her vision finally came back she could see Atreyu's dark eyes, and Jason's blue ones behind his glasses staring down at her. Both gazes looked filled with a mix of concern and relief. Atreyu sighed gratefully and she felt herself embraced tightly by Jason.

"You're alright." Jason whispered as if to reassure himself rather than her. "You're alright."

She struggled weakly out of his grip and he released her. She took in their new surroundings. They weren't in the clearing anymore. They looked like they were at the edge of a forest. She could smell smoke, but the smell of meat that accompanied it told her it wasn't from the inferno they had left behind. It smelled more like a campfire.

She fired off each question that buzzed into her head. "Where are we? How long have I been out? Where's Chember? What happened to the snapdragons?"

"We're safe." Atreyu answered. "You've been asleep for a few hours. The meadow burned down and the snapdragons fled. They'll be alright. Chember's…" the boy seemed to struggle to find the right words. "He's not going to be a problem anymore."

The meaning behind that statement sank in slowly for her. "You mean he's dead? How?" The last she remembered, the Butcher had nearly skewered both her and Jason and Atreyu had been cut off by the fire. How had they escaped?

"Finally awake I see." Came a voice Adair didn't recognize. She bolted upright in surprise and saw the campfire she had guessed at earlier. Sitting next to it was a strange looking woman whose age she couldn't guess at. She wore a cropped navy blue T-Shirt with white rimming the sleeves, and black skinny jeans tucked into a pair blue hi-tops with white laces that reached the middle of her calves. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reached the middle of her back and was held in place by a distinctive hairclip with a silver moon and sun set into it. She would have looked human if it hadn't been for the pointed leaf shaped ears that stuck out from either side of her head. She looked about eighteen in her face and in part because of the way she was dressed, but the way she held herself and the knowing look in her eye made her seem much older. In a way she reminded Adair of Mr. Bux, the old man from the bookshop.

"Who are you?" Adair asked warily.

The stranger sighed. "Oh come on Adair. Don't you recognize me?" Then she turned her head and met Adair's eyes for the first time. Adair felt her heart hammer in her chest. The woman's eyes were an unmistakable shade of sky blue.

"Iole?"


	11. Chapter 10: The Seekers

Chapter 10: The Seekers

Jabbering gaggles of demons with glowing red eyes locked up in cages hanging from the ceiling were silenced at once and cowered in their small containers at the howls that were echoing throughout the darkened castle. This fortress was no stranger to cries of pain, but this wasn't one of those. Instead the howling was more akin to the tantrum of a child that wasn't getting his way.

"No, no, NO! I will not accept this!" Thoth cursed for the hundredth time.

"The terms of the wager were outlined quite clearly." Fay said smugly, looking up from the book in her lap.

"Indeed they were." Thoth replied, folding his hands behind his back. "We took sides on a wager between two opposing forces; luck magic, and your 'strongest magic'. We pitted subjects A and B, your strongest magic experiment, against subject C a luck magic user to see which magic was stronger."

"And subject C was eliminated."

Thoth rounded on her. "By a variable!"

"Correct. The same variable I observed before; the one that was touched by the strongest magic."

"Don't you dare attribute subject C's failure to that one. You know which variable I'm talking about."

"The variable was summoned here by Adair's wish." Fay explained. "And nothing but the strongest magic could have prompted a wish so powerful as to cross the boundaries between worlds."

"I'm not talking about the boy! We both know who really eliminated subject C, and we both know _it_ is as capable of your so called strongest magic as you or I."

Fay returned her gaze to the book for a moment. "Your argument is valid."

Thoth breathed a sigh of relief.

"So the wager is a draw."

Thoth clenched his bony fingers. "But your strongest magic didn't prevail!"

"It wasn't conquered either."

The two locked eyes for a moment, his muddy brown and determined, hers icy blue and arrogant. It was a contest of wills and he knew there was no way he could win this one, not without the proper logic to back it up. He relented with a sigh and pushed his glasses higher onto his face.

"Nag is never getting that tick bath."

The two were stopped from further banter by a great commotion that sounded like it was coming from the next chamber. The two went at their leisure to investigate. They never really hurried anywhere. Unlike their associate Nag, Thoth and Fay were not impulsive creatures. As it turned out, their higher strung companion was the cause of this disturbance. They found it in its private chamber, and as usual it had made a downright mess of it. But there was a reason for it this time. Nag scaled the stone walls with the ease of a spider, retrieving objects from high shelves and then leaping down to the ground to stuff them frantically in an old beaten footlocker. It seemed bent on cramming its every last belonging into it, muttering frenzied sentence fragments to itself all the while.

"Can't leave anything behind." Nag muttered. "Never coming here again. Can't take any chances."

Thoth's eyes lingered for only a moment on the objects strewn across the floor. Nag's pursuits were its own, and Thoth found them, for the most part, rather distasteful.

"Nag," he interrupted the creature's agenda. "What are you doing?"

Nag looked up, stopping in the middle of scurrying along the floor on all fours with some kind of leash in its mouth. "Isn't it obvious?" it asked, dropping the leash. "I'm packing."

"Packing for what?"

"You heard what Fay said! _She's_ here!"

Fay stepped gingerly over the clutter. "I believe Nag is referring to Iole."

"Well are you surprised?" Thoth asked. "We knew it was only a matter of time before she found out how to cross the boundary. It's what she does."

"It's one thing she does." Nag grimaced. "The other thing she does is hunt black magic practitioners like us! And now that she's here she'll hunt us to the ends of Fantasia. The only way to keep that from happening is to just leave Fantasia."

"Leave Fantasia?" Thoth said as though it was the most preposterous thing he'd ever heard. "What nonsense is this?"

"It's not nonsense, it's perfect sense. You remember Aluminaria? That was the last time your game with Fay let her catch up to us, and after we left I spent the next four weeks stitching my arm back on. I am not going to be that dragon's snack so you and Fay can prove a point. I'm not like you two. I don't care for big scientific breakthroughs like you, and I don't need to find out how far you can push someone until they turn on their family and friends like Fay. The only thing I need to make me happy is fine food, fine drink, and a living subjugate or two, all of which I can find in the next world we go to."

Thoth shook his head. "Nag, my dear Nag, do you hear what you're saying? This isn't just some other world we've stumbled into. It's the realm of human fantasy, the world where every dream and desire becomes reality."

Nag narrowed its eerie red eyes. "Yeah, the world of _human_ fantasy. Earthling human fantasy. We're not from earth, and are you so certain we can even be called human anymore?"

"Be that as it may, look at what we've accomplished in these ten short years. We've carved ourselves our own niche in the dreams of humankind. We've learned this world's ins and outs. We know all of its natural laws and how to bend them to fit our desires. The white dragon just found her way into this world. We have a decade of experience on her here. This is a whole new game even for her."

"If we're going to continue the experiment, we simply need to find a way around her." Fay added.

Thoth turned to her with an unpleasant grin. "Am I to trust you already have one in mind?"

Fay nodded. "Even the white dragon has rules she must follow. The solution is simple. We insert a new factor that she can't fight."

Nag's furry blue ears perked up. "But everyone in Volrac's forces has made a contract with us."

"Not everyone." Fay reminded.

Thoth nodded as a look of understanding dawned on his face. "Ah, you mean them."

* * *

><p>"I still can't get over it." Jason said again, casting his eyes about their surroundings. "Everything here is exactly how I pictured it while I was reading, only... I don't know, better." His eyes lingered on Atreyu for a moment. "Well most of it anyway."<p>

Adair wondered briefly what that was about, but she dismissed it. After all she'd been through in Fantasia, she was sure nothing could surprise her anymore. But another look at the strange woman who was sitting by herself just outside their camp reminded her she was wrong. That woman could not be her cat. But she hadn't gotten the chance to ask her anything. After she'd woken up, the woman who claimed to be Iole had gone to sit by herself and stare at nothing. When they tried to talk to her she'd simply shake her head or nod. Not sure what to do, they'd set up camp for the night. Atreyu had foraged for food, but hadn't found anything besides a few rabbits. They were currently roasting over the fire pit, and though the idea had repulsed her at first, the smell of cooked meat had reminded Adair how hungry she was.

"So when did you start reading the book?" Adair asked.

"When I came to your house and found you gone." Jason answered. "I've been at the bookshop reading about you ever since. Then when I saw you were about to get yourself killed I called out to you to wish for me. I guess it worked."

A thought occurred to Adair then. "How long has it been since I came here? In our world I mean. I've been in Fantasia for two weeks now I think."

"Yeah I know." Jason said somewhat sourly. "It's been three days since I sent you to the bookshop."

"Three days? That's it?"

"That's it?" Jason said incredulously. "Do you have any idea how worried we've all been?"

"We?" Adair asked.

"Rosemary is totally freaking out."

"Really?" of that, Adair was highly skeptical. "What did you tell her?"

Jason looked embarrassed. "Well... I tried to tell her what happened."

"Let me guess, she didn't believe you."

The dejected look on his face told her she was right. "She really is worried about you."

Adair shrugged. "Whatever."

They were silent for awhile. Atreyu spoke in an attempt to break the tension. "So you're Adair's friend from the Human World?" he asked Jason innocently.

"No I'm her _best_ friend from the human world." There was a sharpness in Jason't voice that Atreyu didn't quite understand.

"Adair, why did you never tell me?"

For reasons she didn't understand, Adair felt her face grow hot. "You never asked."

Jason snorted and looked away. "So any ideas on her yet?" he indicated Iole and spoke in a low voice.

"No idea." Adair replied. "You said she was with you the whole time you were reading?"

"I couldn't get rid of her. I had a feeling she was reading with me, but then I thought of how crazy that was. Guess I was right."

"Well if Iole can read, or can turn herself into a human..." Adair glanced back at Iole who remained staring off into space. "or elf or whatever, then she's been keeping a lot of secrets. Atreyu, have you heard of anything like this in Fantasia?"

"Anything is possible in Fantasia." he answered solemnly.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Profound, really. Any other sage advice for us, oh wise one?" Again Atreyu was confused by Jason's apparent hostility. They sat in silence for awhile longer. Then at the sound of a soft chuckle their heads snapped to where Iole was sitting.

"That's long enough. She had to have gotten bored by now." the strange woman said to herself. Then she turned her sky blue eyes to the other three. "I imagine you have questions. Well now that we're not being watched I can answer them. Go right ahead."

Adair didn't know where to start, so she began with the most obvious. "Are you really my cat Iole?"

Iole chuckled again and shook her head. "I am the Iole you've known, but I'm not exactly a cat. That was just the form I took when I was with you."

"Then what are you?"

At this Iole seemed to hesitate. Her eyes said she wasn't sure how to answer. "Well I guess you could call me a Dragon."

In a flash, Atreyu notched an arrow to his bowstring. Jason and Adair looked to him in alarm as he held its tip level with Iole's head. "The only dragons I've heard of in Fantasia are luckdragons, and the evil dragons that live in caves and swallow travelers whole."

Despite the lethal weapon of a practiced archer being pointed at her head, Iole seemed little more than amused. "And tell me young plainsmen, what would you do if I were one of these evil dragons?"

Adair screamed as Atreyu's arrow whistled through the air. But before she could blink, the arrow stopped. Iole held it in her bare hand. Its tip was no more than an inch from her nose. But she was still smiling.

"I like you kid." she tossed the arrow back to him. "You don't waste time. And lucky for you I'm not from Fantasia."

"Then where are you from?" Atreyu demanded.

Iole sighed. "I'm going to try to make this as simple as I can, but it's still a long story so settle in." She got up from where she'd been sitting and joined them at the campfire. She sat down and crossed her legs. Her eyes lingered over the spitted rabbits. "Are those done yet?"

Atreyu gave her a puzzled look. "Not exactly."

She leaned forward and sniffed the first one (the fattest). "Close enough." Without another word she reached into the fire and snatched the partly cooked rabbit off the spit and took a fierce bite out of it. They didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted. She hadn't flinched at the heat of the fire, and was tearing the meat apart with her teeth like a wolf. She looked up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, I've always had a weakness for meat. Anyway, back to what I was saying. So you three are already pretty open to the concept of other worlds right?" She looked to each one as if expecting them to answer. When they didn't she continued anyway. "Well there are worlds even beyond Earth and Fantasia, and each world is filled with different people that are learning and growing throughout their lives just like you do here. Mostly you're supposed to learn how to choose between good and evil for the betterment of your kind and all that other mumbo-jumbo. The world of Dragons is the oldest one. It completed its round of creation a long time ago, and now my kind has other jobs."

Jason creased his brows together. "What kind of jobs?"

"Well some of us blend into other worlds and help it along. They become teachers, helpful strangers, that sort of thing."

"Like magical hermits?" Jason asked.

Iole shook her head. "Sure we'll go with that."

"But what about you?" Adair asked. "You just posed as my cat for ten years."

Iole got a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. "I'm different. I'm a white dragon." she said as though that would clear everything up.

"And what do white dragons do?"

Iole took another savage bite into the rabbit's side. "Wish I had some seasoning for these legs. They're the juiciest part you know." she looked back at Adair and smiled. The girl's anxiety was plain on her face. "You see every world has rules and natural laws, and they're all at different points of progress. Because of this, world diving is forbidden to most."

"World diving?" Jason asked.

The look on Iole's face made it plain she did not appreciate his interruptions. "Traveling between different worlds." She explained. "Too much contact between worlds before they're ready really throws off the balance. Try and imagine someone from a world full of magic coming to another world where no one believes in it. The result is complete chaos!" She took another bite of meat. "Anyway, the problem is more common than most realize. Dragons can dive between worlds freely, because that's our job. Others are special cases that are granted special permission like here for instance. Humans of Earth have always found ways into Fantasia because the two worlds depend on each other. But then there are others, evil beings who dive between worlds for personal gain. Some powerful black magic users can learn the technique or are taught it. Because most of them sell their souls for dark powers we call them Witches. And these Witches cause distortions in whatever poor world they travel to."

_Distortions. _Adair and Atreyu exchanged a look as Princess Gaya's words came back to them.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jason. "Hey didn't that dark princess tell you guys about a distortion that was causing all the problems in Fantasia?" The other two looked at him in surprise. "What? I told you I was reading the book."

"I know, but it's still a little creepy." Adair admitted.

Atreyu returned his attention to Iole. "The Dark Princess of Spook City told us that Volrac was given evil powers by something called the distortion. Could she have been talking about one of these Witches you mentioned?"

"Three actually." Iole's answer was a blunt one.

"You know who they are?"

"I should hope so. I've been hunting them for a long time. That's what White Dragons do."

Jason nodded thoughtfully. "So White Dragons are like extra-planar police?"

"It's a better analogy than your last one. Anyway these particular Witches I've been hunting are especially notorious. I'm one of the best the White Dragons have, and they've escaped me for decades now."

"What can you tell us about them?" Atreyu asked eagerly.

"They're high-level servants of a powerful evil. They're called the Circle of the Night. Another name for them is The Seekers. But for all their power and experience, at their core they're just a trio of bullheaded teenagers messing with things they don't understand."

"Why do you call them The Seekers?"

Iole sighed and set her meal down next to her. "Jason, make yourself useful and get me my bag." she indicated a messenger bag she'd left lying against the rock she'd been sitting on. With a little hesitation, Jason did as she asked. The desire to learn more about their situation trumped his resentment of being told what to do. Even though her form was different, she was still the insufferable feline that had stolen his car keys just for the fun of it. She snatched the bag away from him and began to rummage through it unceremoniously. "Where is it? That's not it, that's not it, nope, no, no," she muttered to herself as she pulled various items out of her mysterious satchel, among which were a brass leaf pin, a small circular mirror the size of a palm with no handle, a tattered gray scarf, a little black book with a label on the front that said "DO NOT TOUCH", and a random assortment of maps.

"Here it is!" She pulled out a leather bound notebook fastened shut with a clasp. She unfastened it and opened it to a certain page, turning it so they could see. On it was a rather unimpressive sketch of three people; a young man with glasses and messy hair, a girl with black hair and a cat's tail, and a thing in the middle that looked like some kind of blue fox-person. But their proportions were all off. Their heads were freakishly round and much bigger than their bodies, and their limbs looked like the arms and legs you would find on Raggedy-Ann-an-Andy dolls.

"Here you have the face of evil."

Jason frowned. "You mean those chibis you doodled?"

Iole glowered at him. "These aren't just sketches. They're my case files."

"But they're chibis."

"I'm not the best artist okay! Chibis are all I can draw! They used to be stick figures!" She exhaled slowly and pointed. "This is a sketch of the Witches I was telling you about, the ones that are infecting Fantasia. Once upon a time they were just three children probably the same age as any of you. But they each had dark twisted hearts. They were hungry for power and that led them to black magic. Eventually they sold their souls and gained dangerous dark powers. No one remembers who they were before that, probably not even them. And they've been wreaking havoc from world to world ever since. The first here is Nag, the Seeker of Life." She pointed to the blue fox-person. "Not terribly complicated. Nag is incredibly greedy and likes to use its powers to get the 'finer things in life'; food, drink, money, anything it can get its grubby paws on. It let the other two experiment on it and turn it into some kind of creature. That's what they do. They take whatever they please and twist it into something dark and unnatural just to see if they can."

She pointed next to the young man with glasses. "Then we have Thoth, the Seeker of Truth. He's driven to understand anything and everything. His hunger for knowledge has led him to several experiments that are completely void of morals. He's tested his theories on scores of living creatures without a single care."

Next she pointed to the girl. "And lastly we have Fay, the Seeker of Love. She's a cold and twisted Witch, and for some reason she's always been obsessed with matters of the heart. She believes that love is the most powerful magic there is, but she's never felt it herself so she doesn't understand it. She's searched for years hoping to find a way to use it for power, and she's hurt a lot of people to get it. Now one thing these three have in common aside from being total psychopaths is this; they love games. They love outsmarting each other, and proving they're more clever than everyone else. So each time they travel to a new world they start a new experiment. They each take different sides of it trying to prove a point and make it into a game. And this time their game board is Fantasia. That's why I'm here, to hunt them down before they cause any more damage. Any questions?"

Adair had remained silent and unmoving the entire time. Horrible artistry aside, she had recognized the descriptions at once. These were the three she had met at the Ivory Tower. She hadn't spoken of that meeting to Atreyu for obvious reasons, but they had never been far from her mind. That meeting had carried so many implications. They'd claimed not only to be the ones that had brought her here, but also the only ones capable of getting her home. But she had never guessed they could have been the ones behind all of her troubles.

"That power... world diving?" she asked. "Did they give that to Volrac?"

Iole nodded. "From what I've gathered, this Volrac character made a contract with them. Making a deal with a Witch can give someone dark powers. But there's benefits for the Witches too. For one it adds to their power. But I think the Seekers had another reason for making a deal with Volrac. Sometimes a world's magic is so powerful that when someone like the Circle of the Night dives in to mess it up, the world itself can just expel them. Fantasia is a world of dreams. It's one of the most powerful worlds there is. But if the Seekers can make a deal with someone from that world, that poor soul's will would tether them here. In return for his help, they give him all the power he could ask for."

"Like the demons." Atreyu said.

"Summoning demons is one of the first things a Witch learns. Demons are evil beings that don't have a world of their own. They feed on the darkness between worlds. Evil allows them to enter a world and become real. If someone's heart is dark enough they can summon a demon to their world. The greater the evil in the world, the more demons can be called into it."

"Fantasia is the world of human dreams." Jason said with realization. "Think of how many humans have evil dreams! The Seekers could use all that evil to summon-"

"An army." Iole said, confirming his fears. "And they've been teaching Volrac and everyone who follows him how to control them."

"For what?" Jason asked. "We know what Volrac gets out of it. He wants to take over Fantasia. But why should they care? What's in it for them?"

"It's like I said, they're making Fantasia play their game. Volrac may think they're his loyal servants, but to them he's just a piece on their game board. I'm sure they have their reasons for supporting him, but as soon as it's in their best interests they'll turn on him. A deal with a Witch always has grave consequences."

Perhaps she was being paranoid, but Adair could swear that Iole looked right at her when she said that. She had been reading the book with Jason. Did she know about the run-in she'd had with the Circle of the Night? And if she did, did she also know about the ring she still wore? Did Jason know too? The thought made her cringe. What if they told Atreyu she was still holding onto it? Would he think she'd betrayed him? She looked to Atreyu who wasn't looking at her. Instead he was looking contemplative at the ground.

"So now we know what we're fighting, but we're still no closer to saving Fantasia than we were before. And Falkor is..." She caught him bite his lip. "Chember said those Witches had Falkor. They must have made that sword for him. It had his fur on it."

"You mean your Luckdragon?" Iole asked. Atreyu only nodded. "That's perfect!" she cried gleefully. All three looked to her like she'd just lost her mind. She didn't pay their looks any attention. She just returned to rifling through the things in her bag. She reached in once more and pulled out something they all recognized; the red and black sword that Chember had attacked them with, the one with Falkor's fur tied to the pommel.

"Where did you get that?" Atreyu cried.

"And how did it fit?" Adair asked, looking curiously at the small messenger bag. Now that she though about it, the things Iole had pulled out of the satchel altogether should not have fit inside it. It must have been enchanted or something.

"I could smell magic all over it." Iole explained. "I snatched it up just in case. Looks like I made the right call. This is your Luckdragon's fur?"

He nodded. "He also said some of Falkor's luck magic was inside it."

"Even better. I'll be able to track him through this. If what you're telling me is true, then I can find Nag, Thoth, and Fay there too."

"So when do we leave?" Atreyu asked.

"We?" Iole laughed. "No way kid. No offense, but these guys are way out of your league."

"You mean you plan to leave us?"

"It sounds harsh when you put it that way, but yes."

The boy narrowed his dark eyes. "You can't! We didn't come this far in our quest just so you could take it away from us!"

Iole rolled her eyes. "Look, I admire your bravery and all, but at the end of the day I've got a job to do, and three kids would just slow me down." She got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Hold on." Atreyu stood up and planted himself in front of her. "You said your job tells you to respect the natural laws of whatever world you travel to."

Iole turned her sky blue eyes on him. She was only a little taller than him, but something about the way Iole carried herself made her seem a far heavier presence than her slight frame would have led one to believe, especially when she centered her eyes on you. Atreyu felt a strange weight come down on him, as if the universe had suddenly turned its attention on him as well. But he still held his ground. Dragon or not, Atreyu was still a warrior and Iole was going to listen to him.

"The most important law that holds Fantasia together is that whatever human comes here must see their journey through to the end. Without their help, Fantasia cannot thrive. And if Adair doesn't take what she learns back to the human world, then neither world can grow."

"So you're saying that if I didn't let you three come along, I'd be stopping Adair's journey." Iole mused. "If I remember right, a human in Fantasia has to go 'the way of wishes'. Is that right?"

"Right. Adair wished to find Falkor. Right after that, you came to Fantasia, and you say you can lead us right to him."

Iole gave him a wry smile. "Adair wished for a way to find Falkor. But now that she knows where he is, and who's holding him prisoner, does she still wish to go?"

Atreyu was silent. The two of them looked back at her.

"Well?" Iole addressed her. "Do you want to go rescue Falkor, or would you rather leave it to me?"

Now it was Adair's turn to feel the weight of Iole's gaze. Still sitting down by the fire, she felt very small. But she managed a soft "Yes."

Iole raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Miss 'keep-my-head-down-until-graduation, stay-invisible-til-I-move-out, you want to go headlong into danger? Keep in mind the Seekers are more dangerous than anything you've seen so far and I might not be able to protect you."

Adair sucked in her breath and got to her feet, trying to make herself taller than she felt. The idea of seeing those twisted three again frightened her, but she knew they needed to go. Atreyu needed his friend back, and she needed answers. Atreyu was right. Nothing would be resolved if she bowed out now.

"Yes." she answered more firmly. "I want to go rescue Falkor."

Iole looked taken aback. "Well how do you like that. Looks like the kid was right. Fantasia does look good on you." She lifted her eyes to Jason who was behind Adair. "What about you beansprout?"

Jason was on his feet in an instant "Is that a question? Of course I'm coming!"

Iole sighed. "To be seventeen again. Alright we'll take off in the morning. You'll need plenty of rest. When I fly, I'm not as nice as Falkor."

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Jason?" Bastian called, letting himself into the small bedroom. "Dinner's ready." However when he entered he was met only by the familiar copper silk-bound book lying open on the bed. As strange as it sounds, Bastian was only a little surprised. Although, to any who knew the man well, that wouldn't be a surprise at all.**

**Nostalgia crept over him as he lifted the book in his fingers and let his eyes glide over the green text. **

**"****Are you two coming down?!" he heard his wife call. "It's going to get cold!"**

**"****Be there in a moment dear." Bastian called back. "Slight change of plans, it doesn't look like Jason will be joining us tonight after all."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The steady chirping of crickets was everywhere, and the moon was high in the sky. The fire had begun to die down. They'd all gone to sleep right after Iole had told them her intention to set out tomorrow. It had been strange for Adair to be ordered to bed. It made her feel like Aunt Rosemary had come to Fantasia instead of her beloved cat. She still didn't know how to feel about the change. Iole had been a dragon the entire time. For ten years a dragon had slept in her bed and prowled her house. And all to chase these three Witches to Fantasia. That was the second time she had learned of a connection she had to Fantasia that she hadn't known about before. All the confusion and anxiety that came from these thoughts was the reason Adair was still awake.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Adair jumped when she heard Iole's voice, but she remained motionless so she could hear what was happening.

"Owe, let go." It was Jason speaking in a hushed voice.

"Not until you tell me what you were planning to do with that sword."

Adair tensed. What sword was Iole talking about?

"Oh come on, he's dead. He's not going to use it."

She had to bite her lip because now she was really anxious. What did Jason want with Chember's sword?

"And that entitles you to it?"

"Come on, you told Atreyu you'd teach him how to kill demons. I want to know how to fight too."

There was silence for a moment until at last Iole answered "No." She didn't know why, but Adair felt a sense of relief at her refusal.

"Why not?"

She answered his question with another question. "Let me ask you this. Why do you want to know?" Jason didn't sound like he had an answer at first, so Iole prodded further. "You forget I know you almost as well as I know Adair. You think that if I let you have this sword and teach you how to use it, that will make you some kind of hero." Adair agreed with Iole in her head. Ever since they'd been kids, Jason had talked about having an adventure like this. He'd never admit it to her, but she knew he still played Dungeons & Dragons on the weekends when he wasn't with her, and his house was full of books and anime about Fantasy. "But someone who fights without a reason is no hero at all. Unless you have a true reason to pick up that sword, fighting will just make you empty. So I'll ask you again. Why do you want that sword?"

There was silence again, and Adair wondered if Jason didn't have a reason after all. But Iole's response proved her wrong. "I thought so." Adair didn't know, but Jason had actually looked at her instead of answering. "Alright, if that's the case I'll teach you how to fight. But there's two conditions. The first; that sword was made from pieces of Falkor. I don't know how Atreyu would feel about you using it."

"I don't care about that. I think Falkor would rather let me have it then Chember."

"But he's not here. So unless Atreyu is okay with it you can't have it."

Jason huffed, but he didn't argue further. "Fine, what's the second one?"

"The second, I don't ever want you to pick up that sword unless it's to protect her. Deal?"

"Deal." he answered without hesitating.

_To protect me? _Adair thought. She didn't like the idea of Jason putting himself in danger for her. But whether she liked it or not, they were all in danger here. And things were only going to be more dangerous from here on out. Atreyu had already thrown himself in harm's way protecting her. Now Jason was going to do the same, and she knew she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. He'd been there for her since they were children against bullies, life problems, and even Aunt Rosemary's wrath. Now he was going to fight off monsters for her? It made her feel so powerless. It's not like she could learn how to use a sword or shoot a bow.

_I wish there was something I could do to protect them. _She thought. It wouldn't occur to her until later, but Adair had just made another wish.

_**A/N: Fantasia is home to many witches like Shadeseeker as well as fantastic creatures, heroes, and other dreams of mankind. However these differ from world diving kind that Iole hunts. So to differentiate between the two, the latter kind will be spelled with a capital W.**_


	12. Chapter 11: The Path of Regret

A/N: I apologize again for how long it's taken me to update. I really do appreciate the nice reviews and helpful suggestions I've been getting. It's encouraging to know there are people reading it. I'll try to be more consistent. This chapter was not easy to crank out though. I hope it makes up for how long it's taken me. To those who might be concerned, don't be. I will see this story through to its neverending end. Trust me I have a lot more planned. I'm not going to just give up and not finish it. Thank you again for taking the time to read it.

Chapter 11: The Path of Regret

Kneeling in the dust of a long forgotten country, and far away from where Adair and the others were beginning the next step of their journey, something was happening that was going to change the course of Fantasia again. And this change was not for the better.

He dug and dug with his hands to find what he was after. With his claws he tore at the dirt digging deeper and deeper. It was here. It had to be here. The Witches had promised. They had told him where to look, and when he had it, no one, not even the Childlike Empress and her seven powers could stand against him. His plan had been laid, Fantasia was bending to his will, the Childlike Empress was locked in sleep, and with this last piece, this vast empire of dreams and wishes would be his. Such was the intention of Volrac's blackened heart.

He had been forced to travel here on foot, and he had no tools with which to dig. For this place he was searching in, and what he was searching for was something that had been buried deeply. For what the Nightmare King searched for was a regret. In Fantasia, just like in your mind, regrets can be buried by those who wish it so. They can be covered over and can lay unnoticed for a long time. But eventually, no matter how hard we try to hide them, they always come out in the end.

At last his claws struck something besides earth. His anticipation restored, Volrac dug deeper and deeper with renewed vigor until his long black claw tipped fingers caught hold of something. Lightning split the sky and thunder rolled in a long dark chorus as the Nightmare King lifted his prize high over his head. He had found it at last.

* * *

><p>"Hunter Training" as Jason had called it had taken the better part of the morning (which Iole had started at the crack of dawn). Evidently Atreyu had consented to let Jason use the black sword that Chember had used before, though she hadn't heard them talk about it. Iole had begun with Jason first to allow Atreyu to hunt and gather their breakfast. When he had returned with four dead rabbits, Adair had offered to cook them so Atreyu could train. Her generosity lasted a total of five minutes before the other three heard her gagging. She hadn't realized that cooking them also meant skinning them, and Atreyu's prey was still staring at her even though they were dead. So Atreyu's training had been put off until he could spit them and get them over the fire. So it was with wounded pride that Adair was slowly turning the rabbits over the fire. When they were cooked, Iole and Jason joined them to eat. Unable to get the image of those lifeless eyes staring back at her, Adair hadn't eaten much and Iole "graciously" offered to eat the rest of her portion.<p>

"I don't remember you eating this much meat when you lived at our house." she had said to Iole, referring to the time that the woman had spent as her cat.

"I never ate at your house. I'd wait until you were at school and then go hunt for meat. Or just buy myself a chili dog if I felt like it." the dragon-girl winked.

Adair looked affronted. "Why didn't you say something? I could have saved a fortune on your cat food!"

"Say what? 'Hey Adair, this cat nip sucks, I'm going to hunt for something better'? That would have been awkward."

"Yeah and this is totally normal." Jason remarked snidely which made the three of them laugh. Atreyu who had grown up in Fantasia and was accustomed to all sorts of happenings that would seem strange to you or any human, did not understand the humor.

Iole swallowed the rest of her breakfast and wiped her mouth. "Alright Jason, take five. Atreyu you're up."

Without a word Atreyu grabbed his sword and followed Iole to the clearing where she had trained with Jason earlier. Adair watched expectantly. Arian nudged her side in a bid for her attention. She stroked his nuzzle absentmindedly, not taking her eyes off the pair. She had been fascinated to watch Jason be trained, not only because the prospect of watching her friend learn how to use a sword was amusing. The way Iole fought was nothing like Adair would have imagined. She carried no weapon, but as she had explained earlier, dragons were master shapeshifters. As Atreyu readied his weapon, Iole merely took a relaxed posture and gestured for him to come at her. Atreyu did not hesitate as Jason had at attacking a seemingly unarmed girl. He had seen earlier that Iole was a warrior just as he was, and one that knew what she was doing. He quickly closed the distance between them and swung his sword for her. Iole raised her forearm to block, and Adair winced as the blade made its way to connect with her soft flesh. But in the blink of an eye the form of her arm changed. Where their had been flesh and bone, now there was white plated scales. Her fingers were curved now and ended in hooked razor sharp claws.

"Demons come in every shape and size you can imagine." she explained as she countered his strike. "The ones that look harmless often turn out to be the most dangerous." Atreyu came at her again and again with his weapon, but she blocked each of his strikes with her morphed arms. They were a good match in speed, but Adair wondered if Iole was holding back since this was only practice. She certainly hoped that was the case.

"Stop going for my vital signs." Iole instructed as she blocked another strike. Atreyu had intended it for her throat. "Demons are not like any creatures you have faced. They are evil that's been given a physical form. They don't live and breathe like you and me. They can't be wounded normally. They don't have hearts so you can't aim for one. They don't have blood so they don't care if you cut them. Cut their head off and they can still walk. Their claws can still maul you. Their head can still bite you. It's better to cut their limbs off so they can't move."

Each time she gave a suggestion, Adair noticed Atreyu's stance shift a little, his swings coming with more purpose. Iole needed to adjust her defense with each improvement he made. This was far more in depth than she had gone with Jason. With him she had only taught basic instruction. It made sense since this morning was the first time Jason had even held a sword let alone used one. She found herself far more entranced by their battle than she'd been earlier. Both of them moved with fluidity and grace than Jason had. The marks of their experience were clear.

"You know you can blink once in awhile. They'll still be there." she jumped to hear Jason's voice and turned to see him staring at her. He was smirking at her with that crooked grin she knew so well. He was comforting to look at. She could scarcely believe he was actually here with her, and yet she couldn't deny this was her friend. He looked back at the dueling pair of warriors. "So weird to think that's your cat squaring off over there."

"What about this isn't weird? We're trapped inside some magical world we were both reading about."

"You seem to be holding your own pretty well though." he remarked.

"That's because I don't really know how to feel. I mean, until I picked up that book I didn't know anything about Fantasia, or demons, or dragons, but now I'm not just in the middle of it, I find out I've been part of it for a really long time already."

"You mean Iole?" he asked. "Or Volrac?"

She cringed at the mention of that name and Jason caught the fear in her eyes when she searched his face for his meaning. She sighed. "I guess you know then, about how my mom and dad died."

Jason's features looked pained. There really was no easy way to talk about something like this. "You've been carrying that around by yourself for ten years. Why didn't you tell me?"

She thought of a way she could explain this gently. "In a word: Rosemary."

"Rosemary?"

"When I went to live with her, she told me never to tell anyone. She was set on pretending like it never happened. Whenever anyone asked she always said they died in an accident. She said it was safer that way. At first I was okay with it. I didn't want to remember it either. But then one day I tried to talk to her about it." She bit her lip.

"What happened?"

Adair felt her brow knitting together as her eyes narrowed with resentment. "She looked at me like I'd lost my mind. She acted like she didn't know what I was talking about. She talked like I was making the whole thing up and got mad at me because I was scaring Brian and Jamie. She made it sound like I was crazy! And do you know what? For a long time I thought I was." She shook her head. "Who knows? Maybe I still am."

"You're not crazy." Jason said matter-of-factly.

"I'm going on a quest through 'Dream Land' with a boy I was reading about and my cat who turned out to be a dragon."

"And your roguishly handsome best friend."

She laughed. "Now I know I'm crazy." That made him laugh too, and it felt good to be able to laugh with her friend again. "I'm really sorry I got you dragged into this, but I'm really glad you're here."

"Are you kidding? Adair I just got in a fight with a dragon! A dragon that's teaching me how to fight demons! I used to do this in video games! Now I'm here doing the real thing! Besides," he looked at the ground when he spoke and she heard his voice quiver with what he said next. "I couldn't keep going like I was, reading about how much trouble you were in and not being able to do anything. I'd take this over standing back any day."

She patted his hand. "Thanks Jason. You're the best friend I have."

"You're not so bad yourself." he replied.

There was a thud in the clearing and the two of them jumped. Iole had struck Atreyu's wrist, sending his sword flying into the air. She swept her foot through his legs and kicked them out from under him. He landed on his back just as Iole caught his weapon and pointed the tip of his own blade at his throat. Atreyu closed his eyes and conceded. Iole grinned and their was a glimmer of respect in her eyes for his skill. She flipped the blade in her hand and presented the hilt to him.

"You're not bad." she remarked as he took his weapon back and got to his feet. "But you forgot the most important lesson. Jason, listen up because this concerns you too. Both of you fight with passion, and I like that. But there's more. There's rage, and there's regret."

Jason shrugged. "Hormones?"

"It's more than that." Iole snapped. "Slaying a demon is just as much spiritual as it is physical and mental. In some worlds they even call it healing. Demons are not living creatures, they're pure evil. So when you fight one, your heart must be in balance or they'll exploit it. Some can feed on your anger for strength. Others can turn your strongest desire or your greatest regret against you. Keeping your heart in balance is the hardest skill you'll have to master if you're going to fight them."

"Yes Sensei." Jason gave her a mock bow.

Iole glowered at him but said nothing else on the matter. "Alright let's break camp."

Adair was a little surprised that Atreyu who had been her guide thus far had surrendered command of the group so readily to Iole. Of course Iole had given them more insight to the danger they were up against now, but Adair wasn't sure just how safe they were with her.

"That's a lovely ring you have on there." Adair jumped at Iole's voice and looked up. With some relief she noticed that Atreyu and Jason were out of earshot. Hesitantly she met eyes with Iole. The look in those sky blue eyes was unmistakable. Her earlier suspicions were confirmed.

_She knows._

"What do you want?" Adair asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just curious. Why do you still have it?"

Adair considered her question, but she wasn't sure how to answer it. Not that it mattered much. She'd seen what Iole was capable of, and if she was intent on taking the ring from her there would be nothing she could do to stop her. "Were you planning on taking it? That's your job right, to stop things like this?"

"Not exactly. My job is to hunt Witches. The affairs of the world they travel to are not my domain."

"So you're saying you're forbidden?"

"In a sense. That ring came from them, but it's yours now. Whatever you decide to do with it, that's your choice."

Adair did not miss the way she phrased that last part. "So let's say I decide to use it. Would you have to stop me then?"

Iole smiled and shook her head. "I can tell you this. A deal with a Witch always comes at a high price. Whatever it is, I promise it's more than anything I could take away from you."

"Iole, we're ready." It was Atreyu. He and Jason had taken down camp surprisingly fast while the two of them had talked.

"Good. Jason, give me that sword." Jason handed her the black blade and she ran her fingers along its length, gripping the long white fur in her hand. She closed her eyes. "I can see it. It's thick, and it's dark. Too dangerous to navigate by flight. I can carry the three of you as far as the edge of the woods, but we'll have to continue on foot."

"The three of us?" Adair asked, casting her glance between Iole and Arian. The stallion seemed to be pleading with her. He was a smart horse.

"Sorry Adair, but I'll barely be able to clear their spell with the three of you on my back. They're keeping some kind of barrier up so the wishes of travelers don't carry them there. It's enough to keep out large numbers so they can't be attacked, but they've left small windows open for their followers, and anyone that might wander in and become a new victim. At this rate we'll be lucky to get in at all. Or unlucky, take your pick."

Adair moved stubbornly to Arian's side and stroked his nuzzle. She had grown attached to him after all, and the way his enormous brown eyes were pleading with her not to leave him behind was unbearable.

"She's right." Atreyu said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The Forest of Thorns is no place for a horse."

"We need to go Adair." Jason added. "Falkor's waiting for us."

Adair consented with a nod, but before she let go of Arian's reins she took AURYN in her hand and made a wish.

_I wish he'll come find us again._

Arian bobbed his head up and down as if nodding in agreement. Then she watched him gallop off over the hill.

Iole made her way to the clearing to allow herself enough space. "Alright ladies, get ready for a show." In an instant the grassy clearing Iole had been standing in was swallowed in white. Adair almost fell backwards in surprise. Jason made a sound of awe and even Atreyu looked impressed. As a cat Iole had been half the size of Adair's pillow. Now in this form she was bigger than Aunt Rosemary's living room and kitchen put together. She was as long as Falkor, but larger with a sleek muscular build covered in white scales. Her great white spiked wings spread for twenty feet at least in either direction. Her head was adorned with short black horns and odd black markings from her crown to her snout. But her crystal blue eyes were the same even though they were the size of Adair's head now. To say that Adair was intimidated to fly on her would have been an understatement.

Atreyu wasted no time. He came up to her side and leaped onto her back with ease. Not wanting to seem timid compared, Jason was right behind him, though he managed to reach the dragon's back with far less grace.

"Come on." Atreyu held his hand out to her. Again Jason offered his hand right behind him. Adair closed her eyes and took both their hands, letting them pull her up. She barely had time to seat herself between them before Iole beat her mighty wings and shot into the sky. Adair had to agree with what she had said earlier. She was nowhere near as kind Falkor when it came to flying.

* * *

><p>It was nothing short of a miracle that Adair had managed to keep her breakfast by the end of the flight. Though she blamed this on keeping her eyes closed the entire way rather than any fortitude on her part. Iole was swift and it seemed only a short while since they left the clearing when she felt them beginning to descend. For the first time she dared to open her eyes. There it was, blanketed in a thick fog and an eerie shade as though the sun was purposely keeping its rays away from its edge, a winding twisted formation of dead vines branches. This was the Forest of Thorns. And at what looked like its center, she could see the very tip of something solid and black peering above the woods. It looked like a tower.<p>

Iole swooped lower and lower until she reached the very edge of the woods. Atreyu leaped off with ease as though he did this kind of thing every day (which was actually the truth).

"That was awesome!" Jason cried as he slid off Iole's back, a little unsteady to be on his feet again. "We are totally doing that again."

Adair, still feeling queasy allowed herself to be helped down.

As quickly as she had grown, Iole shrank back down to her human form with her strange elven ears. She said nothing until she reached the beginnings of the wood and took one of its thorny branches in her hand. They gasped as they watched it respond to her touch like a snake and coil around her arm. The thorns dug into her flesh, but she ignored it and closed her eyes.

"This is their work alright. The signature of their magic is all over this. Thoth must have crafted some kind of artifact and then let Nag use his primal spells to turn it into something that could grow and think on its own. Then Fay worked her magic on it." She spat and wrenched her hand free of the branch's grasp, snapping it as she did. The piece that broke off crumbled into dust before their eyes. "Thanks to Fay, this forest feeds on sorrow and regret. It'll dig its thorns into your hearts if you let it. So stay close to me and trust nothing that you see. Understand?"

They all nodded. Without any further instruction, she motioned for them to follow her in. Jason was right behind her with Adair in tow. But for some reason, Atreyu who had never hesitated to jump into action before hung back now. He followed behind Adair quietly with a troubled look on his face she had never seen in him before. She waited a while as they followed Iole into the woods before she asked him. She wanted to make sure the others couldn't hear her.

"What's wrong? You've been really quiet since we got here."

He only sighed at first. She had been right. Something was bothering him or else he wouldn't have taken so long to answer. "I was just thinking of what Iole said about this place. How it feeds on your sorrow. I... I've been to a place like this before. It was a long time ago."

This didn't surprise her. He'd told her of many fantastic places he'd visited in his adventures. So why did this particular place seem to weigh on him so heavily?

"Did something happen?"

"I lost a very dear friend." he admitted.

"Oh." she cursed herself in her head. She'd dug too deep. It wouldn't be fair to make him elaborate further than that, so she stopped talking. It was a silent trek at first. Iole was keeping her eyes straight ahead, hacking underbrush away with her claws. Jason seemed to be trying to imitate her calm and stern mannerisms by clearing the path with his sword, only occasionally offering a lighthearted one liner to try and relieve the tension.

"I still think Mrs. Belmonte's garden next door is creepier."

To which Iole replied none-too-kindly. "Shut up."

The first to hear a sound was Atreyu, and while it was a nice thought for the silence to be broken, he would soon regret ever having listened.

_"Master. Little Master." _It was a voice Atreyu knew well, one that still haunted his dreams. But it couldn't be.

He cast his eyes all around the wood. "Artax?"

There behind the winding thorny branches of the forest Atreyu saw a face that had haunted him for years. Trotting through the thicket was a pale gray horse. There was no mistaking those eyes, the very ones that he had watched sink into the swamps of sadness as he cried and pleaded with him not to give up.

"Artax!" he cried and made to follow the horse into the darkness. But he was stopped. Adair took hold of his arm.

"Atreyu what are you doing?"

"It's Artax! He's over there! Don't you see him?" The way he spoke was frantic and desperate. It was so unlike Atreyu that it frightened her.

"There's nothing there!" She tried to explain. But it was like he could no longer hear her. He wrenched his arm from her grasp and there was nothing she could do to stop him from racing into the dark forest. "Atreyu! Atreyu!" she called after him, but it was no use.

"Adair!" she heard Jason call for her, followed by a curse from Iole.

"Are you all dense?! What did I just tell you?! We can't get separated!"

It was too late. The moment they broke from their line, the forest itself rumbled. Adair could feel it trembling beneath her feet and it reminded her of laughter. But not kind gentle laughter, or the giddy giggling of a school girl. This was more like the cackling of a spiteful child as he burns ants with a magnifying glass. Then the world around them closed. The branches writhed and the roots of the trees erupted from all sides, creating new barriers and new pathways that cut them all off from one another.

Left by herself, Iole cursed under her breath. She morphed her hands into claws and tried to slash a path through the thorns to the others, but found that the branches only scratched her back. With a deep powerful breath she unleashed a wave of flames at the wall, but this too proved useless.

"Fine. If that's the way you freaks want to play," she hissed to herself as she imagined the sadistic glee of the puppeteers she knew were behind this. "Just know that the longer I take to find you, the more time I have to think about what I'm going to do to you."

* * *

><p>Atreyu winced against the sting of branches as their thorns struck his face. Tears were welling at the corner of his eyes as he tried to blink through the pain. Scratches lined his face and covered his arms. But the voice in the darkness spurred him on, leaping over the roots and branches in his path, and bounding through the winding paths.<p>

_"This way little master. This way."_

A small patch of gray light showed Atreyu that he had come to a clearing in the woods. Artax had to be waiting for him there. He burst through the growth and found the clearing he had sought, swirling with an eerie gray mist.

"Artax? Where are you?"

_"I'm here Little Master."_

He whirled around, but found nothing. The voice had grown louder than before. He was sure his long lost friend was here.

"Where?"

_"Here, Little Master."_

Again Atreyu turned but found nothing. Now the voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Then it was right behind him.

_"HERE LITTLE MASTER!"_

His head reeled as he fell to the ground, struck in the back by a powerful hoof. He coughed and rolled onto his back. "Artax... why?" Then his dark eyes widened as he met the eyes of the beast. The creature looked just like Artax as he'd seen, but his eyes were blank and white. And from its mouth, the same gray mist poured out.

"Because you failed him." came another voice whose familiarity made Atreyu's stomach turn. "Just as you failed me." A figure stepped out of the mist, almost exactly as Atreyu remembered him. A slender youth dressed in fine silk with a long silver mantle and boots stepped to Artax's side and stared down at him with pitiless blue eyes. "Just as you will fail all of Fantasia."

"Bastian." he breathed. "You and Artax? How are you here?"

"We are trapped here by your failure." Bastian growled.

"No." Atreyu whispered. "I didn't! I got you back to your world!"

"But not before you let me become this! You saw what I was becoming and you let it happen!"

"I tried to save you!"

"You tried, but you failed." Bastian said as his rage twisted his mouth into the cruelest sneer Atreyu had ever seen. "And now you will face justice."

* * *

><p>"Atreyu!" Adair called again, turning aimlessly into the winding paths that were presenting themselves. Here a path would open up and there another would close behind her. She couldn't help but feel like she was going in circles. "Jason! Iole!" The only voice that came back to her was her own.<p>

She wrapped her fingers around AURYN in an attempt to calm herself. She knew she couldn't go on like this without a plan, but planning was not something she did. She didn't realize it, but Adair was more the type of person to allow herself to be pulled like a leaf in a river. And until she grasped AURYN and allowed its calming presence to wash over her, that is exactly what she had allowed the Forest of Thorns to do to her so far. Taking hold of the talisman gave her the first sense of clarity she'd had since they had all been separated. Now her steps seemed to have more purpose. She was taking strides in directions that had looked too difficult to travel before. She felt more confident in where she was heading now. But the Forest of Thorns had other plans for her.

A new voice reached her ears now. It was a young voice, but it sounded sad and desperate. She began to follow it. It sounded like crying. She rounded the bend where she was sure she would find the owner of the new mysterious voice. There at the base of a dead tree she found a small girl with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her little hands were held up to her face in an attempt to stem the tide of tears that were pouring down. She wore a simple white sundress that was tattered and filthy. The girl herself was covered in dirt from head to toe. In that moment Adair let go of the Gem, and at the same time forgot everything that Iole had warned her about when they'd entered the woods.

_"Trust nothing you see" _Iole had said, but the warning was whisked away at the pitiful sight of the crying girl.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm lost." the girl wailed pitifully.

"Where are your parents?" It seemed the most natural thing for Adair to ask the girl.

"Gone. I'm alone. I'm all alone. I'm always alone." the small child choked back more of her sobs.

Sympathy for the girl tugged at Adair and before she knew what she was doing she reached and placed a hand on her head. "It's alright. You're not lost now. We'll find them."

Then a voice came from the girl that was not the pitiful sobbing of a child, but bitter and filled with hate. "You cannot find what is dead."

The moment she said that, Adair recoiled her hand, but not because of what the girl had said. It was because she had just recognized the white daisy pins tied in the girl's sandy blond hair. For the first time the girl lifted her head and met eyes with her. Adair felt a stab of fear in her chest as she met her own hazel-green eyes. She wanted to run but she couldn't rise to her feet quick enough. Instead she fell back and scooted desperately backwards. In that moment, the girl's eyes turned white and were as still and dead as a frozen lake.

"Don't leave me." she hissed. And then her cries became screams. "Don't leave me alone!" She lifted her arms and they changed. Thick twisted vines covered in thorns like that of the forest shot from the sleeves of her dress. Like a horde of snakes they slithered towards Adair. Before she could get back to her feet, they wound their way around her arms and legs. They pulled themselves taut and their thorns cut into her flesh. She could feel her blood starting to seep through her tunic. Little by little the vines were pulling her back towards the creature that wore her face. She struggled and writhed in its grasp but they only grew tighter.

"I don't want to be alone anymore!" it sobbed even as it dragged Adair against her will towards it. "I'm always alone! No one loves me! Am I ugly? Am I boring? Am I strange? Why does everyone I love leave me?! What did I do? Will you leave me too! No, stay with me! STAY!"

With the last of the give the vines afforded her, Adair once more took hold of AURYN and wished for someone, something, anything to save her from this predicament.

Now before we go on to describe the gallant knight that appeared from nowhere in answer to Adair's wish, and saved her from the monster's grasp, it bears repeating that the wishes the Gem grants are not all they appear to be. And of course there is always a price attached, one that is not immediately apparent but becomes very clear at the moment when the one who made the wish least expects it. After all, you can't just throw something new into the story for the moment and dismiss it the next, especially in Fantasia. And Adair would soon find out what her wish had brought to her.

But as we said, Adair made the wish. Just as she was dragged the last little distance to the feet of the phantom of her child self, a silvery gleam shot from the darkness, carrying with it a heavy morning-star. It was a man clad in a silver breastplate. She could not see his face for it was helmeted. But burnished on his breastplate was the image of a golden sunrise climbing over a hillside. He shot from the trees with such speed that the creature didn't even have time to look in his direction as he raised his weapon and brought it down hard. Adair tore her eyes away and shut them tight just in time. She heard an echoing crack like wood splintering to pieces, accompanied by a crash as the man's morning-star came to rest in the ground. Instantly she felt the vines slacken their grip. She wasted no time shrugging them off. She made an attempt to dust herself off as she stood.

She looked to her rescuer and could only manage a weak "Thank you." to him.

The knight paid her no mind at first as he propped his morning-star against his leg so he could lift his gauntleted hands to his helmet. Adair was embarrassed to hear herself gasp as he removed it. The man had a beautiful youthful face with blue-gray eyes, and his hair was golden brown. It reminded her of a lion's mane. And when he spoke, though his voice was firm and masculine, it had a softness to it, like a poem.

"A beautiful maiden like you has no business in a place like this."

She couldn't say anything at first. The near death experience coupled with the man's striking appearance made it difficult for her to collect her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

The question prompted her to remember herself. "Sorry I was just looking for my friends. We came in together, but we were separated."

"Yes, this forest tends to do that. Perhaps you could benefit from an escort."

With this, Adair could not argue. "I... I guess so."

"Please." he smiled and his teeth were dazzling white. "It would shame me as a knight and a gentleman to leave you here unescorted. Especially after I took the time to rescue you." Without waiting for an answer he gathered up his weapon and slung it over his shoulder. He motioned for her to follow him.

Adair cast one last look at the pile of white rags and dead vines that had been the nightmarish creature and quickly fell in stride behind the knight.

"Don't worry, it won't be long before we find your friends, Lady Adair. I swear it."

Adair felt a jolt. "You know who I am?"

"Of course." he replied cordially but without looking over his shoulder at her. "You're quite famous in Fantasia already."

"And you?" She asked. "I mean, what's your name."

The knight chuckled. "For now you may call me Dawn."

* * *

><p>Every little movement in the trees was bothering Jason now. He felt like the whole forest had eyes and they were all raking him up and down. He kept a firm grip on the hilt of the sword Iole had given him. He hadn't given it a name yet. He knew names were important in Fantasia, but he hadn't yet settled on a good one. He'd tried "Lady Luck", "Lucky Day", or even just plain "Lucky". They all felt like they came up short. Even so, he didn't doubt what it could do. He'd seen its magic, Falkor's luck magic in action. That's why he tried to keep his cool even as he stood there alone in the woods with no plan. He hadn't moved since he'd been separated from them. Every time he thought about it, the pathways around him seemed to shift.<p>

Another movement caught his eye and this time he tracked it. It was gray and shapeless, like mist. It weaved in and out of the branches like it was taunting him, studying him. As he watched it he could begin to hear faint whisperings. He didn't like what he was hearing.

_"Worthless. No place for you."_

"Don't stare too closely."

Jason whirled around. He made an attempt to draw his sword from his shoulder, but stopped when he met eyes with the one who'd spoken (not that he was anywhere near skilled enough to draw his blade quickly). Standing at the edge of the clearing was a slender figure shrouded in a white cloak. She didn't seem to belong in the forest at all. Even hooded as she was, she seemed to have a light about her that certainly didn't agree with their surroundings. The gray mist that rolled along the forest floor seemed to roll away from her. She lowered her hood and drew back her cloak. She was dressed in a long silk gown of silver. When she pulled her hood down, long raven tresses fell around her shoulders and almost reached her waist. Her sleeves had silver stars embroidered all down her arms. Her skirt had a split in the middle that must have been for horse riding. Her eyes were dark blue, but they seemed to sparkle like her gown.

"The forest is feeding on your regret." she explained and Jason finally became aware that his mouth was open. It sounded corny to him, but when she spoke her voice reminded him of a songbird. She smiled kindly. "If you stare at it for too long it will take a form you recognize. One that can hurt you the most. That's how it lures you. Are you looking for someone?"

Jason stammered. "Uh, yeah. My friends and I got separated."

"Oh I see. Well you're lucky I came along. I happen to know a safe route."

Still unable to speak, Jason gripped the hilt of his sword tighter, not out of fear but as if to thank it. A gorgeous stranger had just appeared out of nowhere and offered to show him the way through the forest. How much more luck did one guy need? With a new lightness in his step he followed her without hesitating. Unfortunately for Jason, he was about to discover that just like Adair's wishes, luck has two sides.

"Hey what's your name?"

"My friends call me Star." she answered. "And yours?"

"Jason. So how did you end up out here?"

She stopped short. They both did, because before she could answer a cry filled their ears. It was a howl of pain that Jason thought he recognized.

"That sounded like Atreyu!"

"Friend of yours?" Star asked.

Jason didn't answer the question. "He sounds like he's hurt. Do you know which way to go?"

"It sounds as though the forest has snared him. It came from that direction." Star pointed and then took off at a run. She was swift and graceful even in her gown. "Quickly, this way!"

Jason bounded after her, struggling to keep up. He was amazed at how fast she moved, as though she were some woodland elf. Her dark hair and white cloak whirled behind her dramatically. After what seemed like a short time she stopped at the edge of the clearing. Moments later, Jason burst through the trees to see what she had discovered. He felt his chest constrict with fear. What he saw was horrifying. Atreyu stood in the center of the clearing, and as they had guessed, he was in pain. Gripping his arm was a length of twisted vines covered in thorns. They stretched to the other side of the clearing. But what had scared Jason was what was attached to them. There was a boy dressed in fine silk in a silver mantle who would have been handsome if it were not for his dead white eyes.

"Draw your sword Atreyu." the creature hissed. "Draw it!"

"I won't fight you Bastian!" the plains boy cried, and the agony in his voice was from more than just the thorns tearing into his flesh.

"You mean you can't. You're the same as you were then. You're a weak miserable failure. You failed me, you failed all of Fantasia and you'll fail again." The vines that were the monster's arm snaked their way across Atreyu's chest and peeled his tunic open to reveal his chest. Atreyu screwed his eyes shut as they writhed across him.

"There it is, still as ugly as the day I gave it to you. This is the mark of your shame, and you wear it openly for all of Fantasia to see. Why?"

"Bastian please stop this! I don't want to fight you!" Atreyu pleaded. Jason hadn't known Atreyu for long, but he knew him well enough to know that pleading for mercy was not like him. The thought sickened him. He didn't know the full story behind this encounter, but it was clear to him that it's meaning had shaken Atreyu to his core. His sword and his bow were strapped to his back, his knife was at his waist, but the boy made no move for any of his weapons.

"We have to do something." Star whispered.

"Bastian," Atreyu fell to his knees. "I won't fight you. If it's revenge you want, then take it."

At that moment, something snapped inside Jason. "You." he had meant it for Atreyu, but he muttered it to himself. "You're the one she's counting on, and you would give up right now when she's out here somewhere lost and alone? You..." he was trembling now. "You make me sick!"

The creature at last became aware of the new presence in the grove, but Jason was already halfway across. His sword was already out, and he was gripping it with both hands. With a cry of rage he swung the blade. The apparition shrieked as he cut the bonds that held Atreyu. The vines that had held the young warrior fell slack and turned to dust.

"Get up!" Jason barked. But Atreyu made no move.

"This doesn't concern you." the monster howled. Even now it was growing new vines to replace the ones that had been cut. They writhed from both arms like sinister tentacles. "The traitor is mine!" The thorny vines lurched forward, tearing up the ground as they went.

As Jason tightened his grip on his weapon, he could feel its power tingling in his fingers. He felt light, carefree. With ease he stepped to the side, dodging the incoming strike and returning with a swing of his own. With a confidence he had never felt before he took off towards the enemy at a full sprint, dodging each attack. Each lash of the vine seemed to miss by only a hair, like some unknown force was saving him at the last second. Iole's training from this morning was playing through his head as he closed the distance between himself and the demon. And when he reached it, he only hesitated long enough to close his eyes as he swung his blade with all the force he could muster through its midriff. He heard an unearthly shriek as his sword cleaved the monster in half. When he opened his eyes he saw that his weapon had not cut through flesh and bone, but through dried dead wood. The upper half of its body fell to the ground while the legs remained standing, vines spouting from its top. The vines twitched and convulsed like nerve endings. Then all at once the hideous phantom crumbled to ash.

Jason's shoulders heaved. He could scarcely believe what he'd just done. His whole body was trembling, but he felt strong.

"Jason! Atreyu!" he turned and saw Adair entering the clearing from the other side. There was a man with her that he didn't recognize. He was wearing a silver breastplate and carrying a heavy morning-star. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys. We heard a scream. What just happened?"

Still feeling the rush of adrenaline, Jason could scarcely contain a smile. "What happened? I'm a freaking demon slayer, that's what happened!" He proclaimed proudly as he put his arms around her. "Are you alright? You look awful."

Adair grimaced. "Thanks. I had a little trouble, but I'm fine. Atreyu, what happened to you?"

Atreyu had gotten to his feet and joined them. The blood on his arm had not escaped her notice. "Had a little trouble myself." he said meekly. "I'll be fine."

Jason glowered at him out of the corner of his eye. He had not forgotten the cowardice the plains boy had displayed only seconds ago. Atreyu must have noticed his look because he seemed to shy away from his gaze.

"There you are." Jason jumped in surprise. In all the commotion he had completely forgotten about Star. She was crossing the clearing and speaking to the man that had come with Adair. "I see you enjoyed yourself." She pouted with a short glance in Adair's direction.

"I only did as we planned. How was I to know I'd find the girl first?" the man replied. His voice was like hers, soft and musical. As they came close to each other, he reached and brushed her dark hair behind her ear. "Fear not my love. No one can compare to your beauty."

Atreyu's eyes narrowed with suspicion. In a blink he had his bow drawn and an arrow knocked to the string. "Who are you?"

"Oh now you decide to use that?" Jason growled. "Chill out, she helped me get here!"

"He found me too." Adair assured him, indicating the man in the silver breastplate.

"And you followed them? Did you even ask them any questions?"

Jason took a firm hold on Atreyu's wrist, trying to force him to lower the bow. "You know I have yet to hear a thank you for saving your leather chapped hide."

"They're dangerous." the other boy insisted, but Jason felt like he was trying to avoid the issue. But the two strangers laughing in harmony proved him wrong.

"No by all means keep your weapons out." the knight laughed.

"You're going to need them." Star agreed.

"Once more." Atreyu readied his arrow again. "Tell us who you are."

"Gladly." the knight answered. He pointed with the end of his weapon, first to Star, then to himself. "She is the Lady of the Evening Star, and I am the Knight of the Burning Dawn."

Star threw off her long white cloak, and grasped the hem of her skirt, tearing it from her waist. What Jason had mistaken as a divide for riding was actually meant to detach it. Beneath it she wore black leggings with three belts secured around her waist, each one armed along its entire length with knives. "Together we are Fantasia's ultimate warriors."

The knight took her hand and he kissed it. Then they spoke in unison. "The Warriors of Love!"

The Knight of the Burning Dawn smiled as he lowered his gaze to the three of them. "And we've been sent to eliminate you."


	13. Chapter 12: Warriors of Love

**A/N: I promise one day soon I will break through this barrier of one chapter a month.**

Chapter 12: Warriors of Love

Leaning casually on his weapon, the Knight of the Burning Dawn grinned in anticipation. "So shall we wait for you to draw your weapons or would you prefer to simply hand over what we came for?"

The Lady of the Evening Star pointed to Adair. "The Glory if you please."

Instinctively Adair took the Gem in her grasp protectively. "If you wanted AURYN, why didn't you just take it from me when we were alone?"

"You foolish girl." the Knight chortled. "Do you know nothing of Fantasia?"

"AURYN cannot be taken." Star elaborated. "Only given. So if you would be so kind, we'll be on our way."

"So you're saying you can't kill me for it either?" Adair surmised.

"True." Star replied. "But there is no such magic protecting your friends."

Jason stepped in front of Adair. "Wait just a minute. If you'd planned to attack us from the start then why go through the trouble of helping us first?"

Star smiled with her rosy pink lips. "Because silly boy, we are not without honor."

"The Witches told us you were defenseless in these woods. And we were not about to prey on helpless children. So we took you to this clearing where we can do battle without interference from the forest, skill against skill."

Atreyu kept his arrow drawn. "Well now that we're here I think you'll find us far from than helpless."

Jason couldn't spare a glower at Atreyu's sudden bravado.

_ You sure looked that way to me a second ago._

Star took hold of Dawn by the waist and he pulled her in. "We have nothing to fear from any of you, for as we said we are in love. As such we possess the strongest magic there is."

The two seemed to forget they weren't alone for a moment as Dawn stared deeply into his lover's eyes. "I would die for you my Lady."

"And I for you." she answered. And then completely heedless of the three children in the grove with them, they shared a deep passionate kiss.

Adair felt herself gag. "I think I just threw up a little."

The two broke from their embrace and locked venomous gazes on her. "Scoff all you want." Star spat. "You will never know the power of love as long as your heart remains closed."

"We need not explain to the likes of her or her two young suitors." Dawn growled.

Adair cast sideways looks at Atreyu and Jason. "Suitors?"

"Enough!" Dawn roared. "Give us the Gem, or do battle with us!" He gripped the hilt of his morningstar tightly and Star's fingers itched for the daggers at her waist. As Atreyu and Jason gripped their own weapons, Adair felt a familiar helplessness she'd felt that day when Chember had attacked the Snapdragon's clearing. Gripping AURYN in her hand again she thought furiously at what she should do.

"And what do we have here?" The sound of Iole's voice sent a wave of relief to her. The elf girl stepped into the grove with a hand on her hip and a wry smile. "More of the Seekers' agents?"

Dawn and Star both rounded their gaze on her and their stance made it plain they regarded Iole as a clear threat.

"Stand down White Dragon. This is not your affair."

Iole raised an eyebrow. "And if I choose to make it my affair? You know what I am and you know what I do. You have three seconds to change my mind before I send you to join your comrade."

Star laughed a high musical laugh. "Comrade? You mean Chember? We don't associate with vermin like him, nor do we hold contracts with the ones you are hunting. Our power is our own."

"You know this to be true." Dawn said with surety, though he maintained a protective stance in front of his lady. "Though our paths differ from these children, we are no Witches, and you cannot involve yourself in the affairs of this world."

Iole narrowed her eyes. "Don't play games with me. Do you side with them or not?"

"Our goals are the same." Dawn admitted. "But we follow this course of our own accord, and by our own power, not theirs. We hold no contract."

There was a long silence in the grove, during which Adair anticipated Iole to spring into action just as she had seen her do before. She knew what the dragon was capable of, and these two would not be able to stand against her if she attacked. So why was she simply standing there?

Iole folded her arms with a sour expression and leaned her back against the tree. "Fine then, carry on."

Adair's jaw dropped. "Iole!"

Jason was no less stunned. "Seriously? You're just going to stand there?"

"Traitor!" Atreyu snapped.

"She is traitor to no one!" Dawn roared. "She is a warrior of honor who stands by her code and you will show her the respect that is due!"

Star threw back her cloak, once again bringing attention to the glittering array of knives around her waist. "Besides, you'll want to keep your eyes on us and not her. It's clear to us that you won't hand over AURYN without some persuasion."

Dawn lifted his morningstar. "So now we do battle. Ready yourselves young swordsmen to face a power like you have never known." And then the clearing exploded with their clash. First Atreyu fired an arrow at Dawn. With a swift move that seemed impossible for so heavy a weapon, the Knight blocked the arrow. It bounced like a twig off the blunt end of his weapon. In a step he closed the distance between himself and Atreyu. With no time to draw his sword, the plains boy was forced to leap back as Dawn brought his weapon down. A cloud of dust filled the grove and choked their sight.

Just as Atreyu had locked his blade against Dawn, Jason had a problem of his own. He could hear Star laughing somewhere in the smokescreen. Keeping his blade level in front of him, he spun back and forth trying to pin point where she was. A strange sensation struck him and he felt compelled to turn to his left and swing his sword just level with his shoulder. He couldn't have timed it better. The moment he moved he heard the clang as one of Star's knifes bounced off his sword. Then in an instant he saw two flashes of light, prompting him to block two more.

Her voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere. "So your sword has luck magic. A handy little trinket." At the last moment he heard her rush him and only barely did he intercept her attack. She had leaped from the dust with two daggers drawn, her white cloak whirling behind her. "But it can't stand against me, for my magic is stronger. Sooner or later your luck will run out."

Meanwhile Adair stumbled through the dust. She coughed as the taste of dirt filled her mouth and choked her. She couldn't see Jason or Atreyu. She could only see flashes of metal and hear the furious clang of steel. She felt herself bump into something solid.

"Some show huh?" Iole said in a tone of slight amusement. "Jason's not doing bad for only a morning of training."

Adair looked up at her half in horror and half in disgust. "You're really not doing anything?"

"That's not true." she replied defensively. "Standing is something, watching is something, I might even see if I can find something to eat. Did you want anything?"

"They could be killed!"

"It's possible. These two are powerful." Iole was so casual it was cold as she took a seat on the ground and rummaged through her satchel. She pulled out a small box of what looked like a strange candy Adair had never seen before. "Oh awesome, I knew I had another box in here somewhere. You want some?"

"Are you insane?!"

Iole shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The battle ringing in her ears was unbearable. Each clash of weapons that rang out was like a hammer to her chest. "How can you just sit there?"

Iole looked up from where she sat cross-legged as though Adair had posed a ridiculous question. "How can you? You're so gung-ho to get something done, you do it."

"What?"

"You heard me. Why don't you get in there and help?"

"I..." she stumbled for a response as that same feeling of powerlessness overtook her. "I can't! What can I do?" But Iole offered no answers as she wracked her brain. She had no weapon or any special talents to speak of. Adair had so little faith in her own abilities she was rooted to the spot. She had even forgotten about the wish she had made just the night before to find a way to help Atreyu and Jason on their journey.

The dust the their battle kicked up made the whole event a blur. Adair would catch a flash of metal there, a glimpse of Atreyu or Jason there, but not enough to really see what was going on.

Dawn's attacks were so heavy on raw power that all Atreyu could do was use his sword to sluff off his blows. But a life of adventuring in Fantasia had not left him dull witted. The plains warrior knew it would take more speed and brains to defeat this enemy. The boy was nothing if not agile. With each step he watched his opponent, studied the way he moved, kept himself clear of his assault, and then he saw it. He found his opening.

Star whirled with impossible speed and her white cloak swirled hypnotically as she leaped back from Jason, threw two more knives for him to deflect, and then leaped back forward with her daggers before he even had time to catch his footing.

"A girl." Jason hissed under his breath. "It had to be a girl! I can't fight a girl!"

Star laughed as she swung her dagger for his neck, a blow he was only barely able to avoid. "Does my beauty distract you, Sir Knight? You're not the first." Then all at once, her smile faded. For a moment her eyes weren't on Jason. They were drawn elsewhere by the cry of her lover. Atreyu had landed a successful blow on Dawn. She couldn't see them, but she could feel him as though it were herself that had been struck. She could feel him drop his weapon, feel the searing pain in his arm as he grabbed it and felt the hot blood run down his fingers.

Jason lunged forward and thrust the blade for her. He thought for sure he had her. Then all his speed and force vanished at once. He hadn't seen star move from where she had stood. It was like he had blinked and then she was somewhere else, and try as he might he could not move forward. His weapon was caught. Star had caught it, not with her daggers, but by clapping her bare hands together. The blade was caught right in the middle of the flat of her palms, and it wouldn't budge.

"There's no way that just happened!" he cried.

"Oh but it did. As we told you before, we would die for one another. That is our power. We draw strength from each other. When I am wounded, my love gains the strength of ten men. But when he is struck, my speed becomes unmatched!" She pulled him forward with all her might, and he stumbled right into the path of her kick. The foot she sent into his stomach sent all the air rocketing out of him. He fell to the ground in a heap, wheezing and coughing without any breath of relief.

Star had her daggers out again. This time, the one in her right hand was glowing. Adair could see its gleam illuminate Star through the dust. The Lady closed her eyes and whispered a command to the blade.

"Heartseeker, with the light of my love, pierce the darkness. Find my enemy's heart and cut it out!" She spun her feet, throwing her all her speed and force into her right arm, channeling it to her wrist, and then she loosed the enchanted dagger. Its light let Adair see its path as it flew. Atreyu stood against Dawn with his back turned to the incoming attack. She cried out a warning. Atreyu heard it and turned, but it was too late. The dagger knew its path and pierced through the dust with deadly aim for Atreyu's heart.

"NO!"

With Adair's cry, a new light filled the grove, one that outshone even Star's dagger. This one came from AURYN. It was here where Adair would remember her wish from the night before. As her wish to protect Atreyu from Star's deadly weapon filled her, she felt it become real. There was a real tangible power swelling in her now, and she could feel it coursing down her arms and into her hands, reaching out through her fingertips. Without knowing fully what she was doing, but finally finding the courage to try, she stretched her hand forward. From the light burst raw force that through Star's dagger off course. Not only did it deflect the weapon, it blew back the dust and threw Star off her feet. The Lady flew through the air like a rag doll and slammed into the tree behind her with tremendous force. She landed face first in the dirt. Adair stared at her hands, overwhelmed by the feeling and confusion of what she'd just done. Atreyu and Jason also looked awestruck with their eyes locked on her.

But they had forgotten about Dawn whose eyes were now on his fallen lover. And as they watched her fall, those eyes filled with rage. With a deafening roar he snatched up his weapon again. The wound from Atreyu's sword was suddenly gone and his arm was stronger than ever. He swung his Morningstar. It struck Atreyu hard in the back and felled him to the ground. Jason had gotten back to his feet and moved to stop him, but the Knight batted him away just as easily. A single strike while they were down could have been the end of them, but Dawn did not waver as he rushed to his beloved's side. Gently he scooped her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she laughed.

"She's stronger than we thought."

"Shh." he quieted her in the softest tone Adair had ever heard. "Don't speak my love. I must get you to safety." Then his face hardened as he turned a furious gaze on Adair. "This is not over Standard-Bearer. We will meet again." Then without another word, Star used what strength she had left to swirl her white cloak over the both of them. Then like a wisp of smoke they were gone.

The sound of clapping reminded Adair that Iole was still with them. "Not bad."

* * *

><p>"Well Fay, you've been proven wrong again." Thoth said smugly. "It seems your Strongest Magic didn't stack up against AURYN after all."<p>

Fay closed her book and turned her ice cold eyes on Thoth. "Wrong. It was the Strongest Magic that was victorious."

Nag swiveled its head between the two, watching them from where it hung from the rafters of the castle chamber. "But Fay, we just finished watching it. Adair used AURYN and blew right through those two."

"I said the Strongest Magic won, I did not say it was theirs."

Thoth leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together. "Well go on Fay, fill your colleagues in. How is it your Strongest Magic prevailed?"

Fay rose from her seat and stepped to the corner of the chamber where they had a blackboard against the wall. She removed the chalk and flipped the board over, trading the side Thoth had covered with formulas and equations for the blank one. The chalk floated from her hand and followed her train of thought on its own, drawing out the diagram she wished them to see.

"AURYN holds the power of the Childlike Empress. As such it is capable of almost anything here in Fantasia. But while the possibilities are limitless, it can only be used when fueled by the wishes of a human. And the stronger the wish, the more powerful the outcome. Not even AURYN can create something out of nothing."  
>Thoth nodded with a polite smile. Oh how he enjoyed this battle of logic with his colleague. "So what you're saying is that Adair used your Strongest Magic to fuel that wish."<p>

"That is correct. Anything less and Star's dagger would have pierced Atreyu's heart without a doubt."

"But Adair and Atreyu barely know each other." Thoth reasoned. "I haven't researched nearly as extensively as you into the subject, but I do know a connection like the one you speak of takes time to form, and is molded by experience."

"My research has indicated that is not always the case. Even time's hold is weakened in its wake. Its true that the most powerful connections require time to form. That's why it wasn't able to protect them from the fear they felt in our forest. But the Strongest Magic takes on many forms, and even the weakest variation is capable of the impossible."

"It's all so frustrating." Nag pouted. "I understand desire and attraction. Even animals have that. But your version makes everything so complicated Fay."

"It becomes less complicated if you simply accept it. Just admit it to be the most powerful force and it will all become clear."

Thoth grinned and shook his head. "Never. Not until you can support it with provable testable data. This is a wager I will gladly expend all of my effort to win, even if it takes me another few centuries."

"Hopefully we won't have to wait that long." Nag sighed. "Come on! When is something exciting going to happen again?"

"I believe you're right Nag, we've lingered on this phase long enough." Thoth rose to his feet and held his hand out to Fay. "Shall we m'dear?" Fay placed her hand in his and they motioned for Nag to join them. The creature leaped off its perch and joined its hands with theirs. "If they have even a taste of the kind of magic you dream they do Fay, they may survive this yet."

* * *

><p>Adair knelt down at Atreyu's side. His wounds from Dawn's attack were far more severe than Jason's. He managed to sit up, but he held a hand to his side. She was sure some of his ribs were cracked. She looked to Iole.<p>

"Is there anything you can do?"

Jason folded his arms, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "Yeah, because she's been so much help so far."

Iole shrugged, ignoring Jason. "I'm not much of a healer. The best I could do is bandage him up. Why don't you try something? Make your hands glow again.

Adair looked down at her hand nervously. "What was that anyway?"

Atreyu looked up at her. "Maybe it was something you wished for."

At last the memory of what she had wished for last night returned to her. "Now I remember. I heard Iole tell Jason she was going to train him in the morning and I wished I could find some way to help. Is that what that weird light was?"

Iole smiled with that knowing glint in her eye. "Sounds like AURYN decided to bestow some magical abilities on you. It's very rough magic. It looks like it just takes your will and manifests it as raw energy. You could develop it with time."

"So you think I could use it to heal Atreyu?"

Iole nodded. "I don't see why not."

Adair hesitated, but Atreyu had far greater faith in her. "It will be fine. If it's your wish then I know it will work."

She swallowed, but she nodded. She clenched her fist, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to remember what she had done before that had summoned that power to her. Now that she was searching for it, she could feel it. It was a small warmth like a flickering candle inside her. She remembered how she had felt its flame burst when Star had thrown her dagger at Atreyu. She could feel it stir again and felt the flames swirl up inside her.

_Too much! _She thought. She pulled away from those earlier thoughts, but held onto the part about Atreyu, that desire to shield him from harm. She felt the warmth of her candle burn a little brighter and felt its warmth in her hands. She heard Jason and Atreyu gasp. She opened her eyes and found a soft warm glow coming from her clenched fist. She opened it, and it glowed brighter. She held her hand over Atreyu. He winced, but only slightly, and then closed his eyes and sighed like a great weight had been taken off of him. She released her hold on that power and her hand stopped glowing.

Jason was in awe. "Awesome! Adair you're like some kind of sorceress now!"

She didn't know if she liked the sound of that, but she was pleased with the results. Atreyu was getting back to his feet and poking his side with his fingers, amazed at the way his body had healed. Not a bruise or a scratch remained save for that scar he had carried on his chest all the time she'd known him.

He flexed his arm and rolled his shoulder. "Amazing!"

But they didn't have long to wonder at Adair's new ability. Once more, the ground began to rumble and the trees began to shift.

"Not again!" Jason moaned.

"Quick grab hands!" Iole shouted as the ground started rolling and shifting under their feet. They joined hands as quickly as they could, but just before Adair could take Iole's, a wall of thorned vines shot up from the ground, cutting the three off from their guide.

"Iole!"

"It's fine!" they heard her call back, but only barely. "I'll find another way around! You go on without me!" They quickly lost sight of her, and the ground didn't stop moving. Adair held so fast to her friends she thought her arms were going to be torn off. The shifting ground threw them up off their feet where they rolled through the dirt together. When it stopped at last, all three of them were face down on the ground. Adair choked on the taste of dirt and spat it out. She crawled forward, but was surprised when she found not forest floor beneath her fingers, but hard cold stone. She raised her head, shaking the dust from her hair. She never stopped looking further upward as she got to her feet, for what she saw in front of her was towering over the three of them.

"The castle." she breathed.

"We found it." Jason whispered.

Atreyu shook his head. "No. We're here because they wanted us to come. And they wanted us here without Iole."

She really hated the sound of that. "So what do we do?"

"Do we have a choice?" Jason asked. "If they have Falkor we have to go in there. And it's not like they're just going to let us leave after bringing us here."

"So we play their game." Atreyu said darkly.

"Unless you have any better ideas." Jason glowered. "But we've got nothing to worry about! We've got magic on our side now!"

"I don't know." Adair fingered the chain that held AURYN around her neck. "I don't really know how to use it. But they've been using magic for who knows how long."

She felt Atreyu take her hand and squeeze it. She looked back at him, and there they were, those same unmovable black eyes. The ones that had looked to her with unwavering faith so many times before. "Let's go."

And so the three heroes stepped into the Castle of Nightmares.

Following the torchlight through the stone entryway led them to an eerie chamber with high ceilings, lit by candlelight that hung from chandeliers. They had been led to a dining hall. A single long table stretched all the way from the entryway to the other side. Red silk curtains hung from the back of the chamber, hiding the rear of the room from their view. And seated at the head of the table was Thoth, the candlelight gleaming most wickedly off the lenses of his glasses. To his left sat Nag who leaned halfway over the table, leering at them with a crooked smile. And to Thoth's right was Fay sitting perfectly straight with a porcelain tea cup and platter in her hand. She didn't even look in their direction as she sipped her tea delicately. It was Thoth who greeted them.

"Welcome honored guests! We don't get many visitors in our forest. You will forgive our host Lord Volrac for neglecting a proper welcome, but he is otherwise engaged. Waging a war is busy work it seems. So my colleagues and I shall be playing host. You may call me Thoth, and these are my associates Nag and Fay."

Atreyu had his bow drawn immediately. "Skip the small talk Witch. You know why we're here. Where is my friend."

Thoth wagged his finger at the boy. "Tsk-tsk dear boy. Do they teach no manners in the Grasslands? No weapons at the table." With a wave of his hand, Atreyu's bow was ripped from his grasp. Adair gasped, and before she knew what she was doing, that warmth enveloped her again. A glow surrounded Atreyu's bow which remained suspended in mid air. Then she waved her own hand and returned it to him. Nag applauded and squealed in delight, and even Fay had glanced at them now.

"Ooooo" Nag chided. "You've learned some new tricks!"

Thoth lowered his hand to the table and Atreyu's bow went with it, lying motionless now. "Let's not be too hasty Miss Artemis."

Fay lowered her cup. "Your magic is no match for ours."

"Too true m'dears, and I'm afraid your weapons will do you little good here in our domain."

Nag rose from its seat. "But you're welcome to try on me." In a sudden blur of blue and black, the creature stood an inch from Atreyu's face. "Go on little boy. Hurt me." It licked its lips. Atreyu drew his blade and swung, but Nag jumped back and was suddenly back in its seat, giggling most sickeningly.

Adair glowered at each of them in turn. "Alright, you took the time to bring us here and leave Iole out in the cold."

Thoth put on a look of exasperation. "Gracious I wouldn't dream of bringing the White Dragon here. Have you seen her eat? She makes for one deplorable dinner guest."

Fay rolled her eyes. "As though Nag were any better?"

"What do you freaks want?" Adair shouted, and her voice echoed along the stone chamber.

Thoth sighed. "You young people. No patience."

"I'm getting bored too Thoth." Fay snapped. "Get on with it."

Thoth rolled his eyes. "Very well." He snapped his fingers, and the red silk curtains began to stir. On their own they were drawn back to reveal what had remained hidden in the back of the room. An enormous swirling globe of water hovered in the air, blocking most of the ceiling from view. It was contained in nothing and was held by nothing, rippling and shifting freely. And yet it remained still in its perfect sphere. But its beauty was overcome by the horror of what they saw trapped inside.

Atreyu gasped. "Falkor!" The Luckdragon's long serpentine body hung motionless in a spiral, held by an invisible force in his watery cage. But in spite of that, they saw him turn his great ruby eyes on them and smile. It was Falkor, and he was alright for the most part.

"Don't Luckdragons hate water?" Nag gloated. "How clumsy of us to forget."

Thoth held his hand up again. "Have a seat." They felt a forceful shove to the backs of their legs and the chamber became a blur around them. When they came to a halt, all three of them were seated at the table. Jason and Atreyu had been seated next to each other, and Adair sat across from them. They were roughly three seats away from the head of the table where the Seekers sat. Thoth continued his casual tone as though he had not just compelled them into becoming a captive audience. "Now you three have put on a splendid show for us up until now, hurtling over every obstacle we've thrown at you. I believe congratulations are in order. So the finale of tonight's festivities, we are going to play a game, in which you shall be given a sporting chance to get what you came for."

Adair narrowed her eyes. "A game?"

"Oh yes." Nag grinned. "Didn't Iole tell you? We love games. Especially riddles."

"Quite right. A battle of wits between you three, and your hosts. Fay, care to explain how the game works?"

Fay sighed. "Each of us will present you with a riddle in turn. You will be given as much time as you like to answer. With each correct answer you shall be moved one seat closer to us. If you reach the seat next to us, we will undo our spell and release the Luckdragon. Then you can all leave together."

"But be careful." Nag warned. "With each wrong answer," it held up its claw tipped fingers and drew them tighter together. They watched in horror as Falkor's watery prison closed in ever so slightly. "Well, you get the idea."

Atreyu leaned forward to whisper to Adair. "I don't like this. It's an obvious trap. We should take them head on and get Falkor out of here."

Jason leaned in next to him. "Weren't you listening? They're not giving us a choice. They planned this whole thing, and if we don't play by their rules, Falkor gets it."

Atreyu glared at him. "I'm not going to sit here and play their games while they hold my friend's life in their hands."

"I don't like it either." Adair admitted. "But we don't have much choice right now. We'll just go along with their game for now, but keep thinking of a way out. I don't think they're going to let this end as easily as they say."

"We can hear you, you know." Fay interjected from across the room.

Thoth indicated the ceiling. "Sound travels in here after all. And I for one am utterly offended at your lack of trust Miss Artemis, after all we've done for you."

Atreyu snarled at them. "What do you mean 'all you've done for her'?"

Adair inwardly cringed, and slid her hand under the table, the one that bore the Circle's ring. The motion did not go amiss by Thoth who shot her a wolfish smile before returning to Atreyu.

"Why bringing her to Fantasia of course."

"Just shut up." she snapped. "We'll play your game."

Thoth rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. So who would like to go first."

Nag shot its hand up eagerly. "Oh, oh, me! I'll go first."

"M'dear Nag, the floor is yours."

Nag chuckled. "Lucky me! Let's see. Oh I know, I'll start you off with an easy one:

"_When young, I am sweet in the sun.  
>When middle-aged, I make you gay.<br>When old, I am valued more than ever._

_ What am I?_"

The three of them exchanged glances. It was apparent none of them had an immediate answer. Jason's eyebrows knit together in a frown. "Uh... is it an antique?"

"Oooo not even close." Nag wagged its claw at Jason. The three of them cringed as the watery cage around Falkor closed tighter again. One more wrong answer and the water would reach him and scald his skin. "The answer was wine."

"I'll take all three of you!" Atreyu shouted and attempted to rise from his seat, but Jason took hold of his wrist.

"Keep it together!"

"Get your hands off me!" Atreyu cursed, throwing Jason's grip. The boy was much stronger than Jason. "How could you answer so rashly?!"

"I'm sorry! I panicked!"

"Guys!" They both looked to Adair. The Circle of the Night remained quiet, apparently entertained by their suffering. She beckoned them closer. "Atreyu relax. I think I know how to play their game now. But we need to be more careful answering these riddles Jason."

"I have no gift for riddles Adair." Atreyu admitted.

"No but we do have one thing going for us. Nag's answer was wine. Do you remember what Iole told us about Nag?"

Atreyu nodded, trying to follow her train of thought. "That it has a lust for life, enjoys fine food and... drink."

"I see what you're saying." Jason grinned.

"Right. Their answers probably have something to do with them, about the way they think. Nag's would be something to do with life or being primal."

Thoth applauded lightly. "Good work Miss Artemis. You've learned how to play the game. What a clever little flower. I knew I liked you. So since you're so keen on our rules now, why don't you answer the next one. I'll give it this time.

_I am an iron horse with a flaxen tail.  
>The faster I run,<br>the shorter my tail becomes._**  
><strong>_What am I?"_

She looked to her companions who had nothing to offer. Then she looked inward. Her first thought was a train, but she wouldn't call a train's tail flaxen, nor did it get shorter the faster it ran. She thought about what Iole had said about Thoth. He was someone who was driven to understand things logically. He needed to find an explanation for everything. He wouldn't even use his magic unless he could channel it through some kind of artifact, something physical that he could control and hold in his hands. He was the near opposite of Fay in that regard. From that information, she guessed his answer would likely be a machine or a tool... Then it struck her.

"A needle and thread. The needle is the horse, the thread is the tail. And when you use the needle, you use up the thread. The tail grows shorter."

Thoth chuckled. "Very good. _Very _good." He motioned with his fingers. They felt their chairs moving again. They were pulled away from the table, and the ones next to them slid into their places. They rotated and were seated once more, this time a seat closer to the Seekers. "You are one step closer to your goal. But the game isn't over yet. Fay, I believe it's your turn. Why don't we give young Master Sayers a chance to redeem himself."

Adair looked nervously to Jason. He may have botched the first riddle, but now they knew the trick to the game. From what they knew of Fay, the answer would be an emotional one. And Jason had one of the biggest hearts she knew of.

Fay didn't waste time. "This one is for Jason.

_"You need one when you are young,_

_ you fear it when you are older,_

_ but you will keep one when you are grown._

_ Of what do I speak?"_

Jason answered quickly, and at first they worried he had been too reckless. But he was far more confident this time. "A woman."

Atreyu's eyes were wide. "How did you come up with that?"

"Experience." he answered bitterly. "That's why they asked me. It wouldn't have worked if they asked Adair. A boy needs his mother when he's young. When he gets older he starts to get nervous around girls. But when he's grown up he'll keep one as his wife."

"Congratulations." Fay muttered the most insincere encouragements they had ever heard. Once more their chairs were rotated one seat closer to victory.

"Is it my turn again?" Nag smiled. "Goodie. How about a harder one this time. Atreyu, you've been awfully quiet. This one's for you.

_At the sound of me, men may dream  
>Or stamp their feet<br>At the sound of me, women may laugh  
>Or sometimes weep."<em>**_  
><em>**Atreyu glowered at first, but then grinned smugly. "You should have given me another one. Any one of my people could answer this. The answer is music. Hardly any time goes by before my village sings the songs of our people and dances around our fires in celebration."

"That one was easy Nag." Fay admitted. "Are you even trying?"

But Nag was unperturbed. "You know Atreyu, I think I'd rather like to meet your tribe. They sound like my kind of people."

The riddle was answered, and their seats were rotated forward once more. Now Adair found herself seated right next to Fay. Being this close, she couldn't ignore the sudden chill that seemed to stem from the girl. She also caught notice of that black cat-like tail swishing back and forth under her skirt. She wasn't sure if it was the cold or the unnatural tail that made her shudder. Atreyu and Jason were now seated right next to Nag who appeared to take far greater pleasure in their proximity than they did. It even reached over and tugged at Atreyu's dark hair, rubbing it between its claws before the boy swatted its hand away.

"Well my guests, it seems you've nearly made it." Thoth gloated.

"Nearly made it?" Atreyu asked indignantly. "You gave us your word that when we reached you, you would let Falkor go!"

"That I did. And you have reached us. So now you are faced with one final riddle, one that none have been able to answer. But answer it you must. And if you do, then freedom is yours." He reached his hand out toward the end of the dining hall through the door where they had come in. On their own, the great double doors swung open to the entry hall. And just beyond them, the heavy iron doors to the castle were opening. The Forest of Thorns lay beyond them, but even that was a welcome sight if it meant leaving this castle with their friend. "Fay m'dear, if you would do the honors?"

Fay set her cup down. "The final riddle is simple, and any of you are free to answer." She turned her glass-like blue eyes on all three of them in turn, coming to rest at last on Adair. She could feel that chill again. "What is the Strongest Magic?"

Adair was confused. She had to know what Iole had told them. They'd already been given the answer. The riddle had come from Fay who Iole had explained was obsessed with matters of the heart. Despite her dark and twisted nature, she believed adamantly that love was the most powerful magic there is. Whether Adair believed this herself she wasn't sure. She knew little about love and even less about magic. It seemed too simple. Her fingers slid casually over AURYN. She didn't even notice at first. But the moment she touched it, an image flashed into her mind. It was of Mr. Huffman, her chemistry teacher. At first she wondered why the Gem had shown her such a thing. Then she remembered something Mr. Huffman had taught her on the first day of the school year. That was when she realized why the riddle seemed so simple. It was a trap.

"Before I answer, let me ask you a question. You three like to experiment right? Like mad scientists?"

"Some may say mad." Thoth admitted. "We say visionary."

Adair glowered. "I was just thinking about something I learned in my science class about the scientific method. When a scientist forms a hypothesis, they plan an experiment to prove it. But until it's proven, a theory can't be accepted as fact. Isn't that right?"

"You've been taught well." His smugness made her want to punch that arrogant grin off his face.

"Iole told us what Fay believes is the Strongest Magic. But she also said you're experimenting on it. That means you two don't agree, and that means you're still testing it. You haven't found the Strongest Magic yet. There is no answer to your riddle. You just made it up so we would lose."

Atreyu and Jason were already reaching for their swords. Thoth looked to Fay who simply shrugged.

"The cat's out of the bag." she said as she reached toward the entrance. With a flick of her wrist, the doors slammed shut once more.

Atreyu was out of his chair first. He leaped like a cat onto the table, kicking over the platters. With sword in hand he leaped for Fay, ready to bring his blade down on her. Fay didn't move, didn't even blink. But before Atreyu could strike, a searing red heat filled the room. A scarlet wave of light burst from where Fay was seated and threw Atreyu back. He flew through the air as limp as a doll and landed hard on the stone floor.

"You really should watch your temper dear boy, especially around Fay." Thoth wagged his finger. "Magic of the heart, or rather emotion is her specialty. Any anger directed at her becomes a dangerous spell."

Before Atreyu could get to his feet, Nag was on top of him, taking a firm grip on his wrist and twisting it behind his back. Adair bolted out of her seat so quickly she knocked her chair over.

"Let him go!" The same light that had burst from her earlier blasted from her hands now. Nag shrieked as it was thrown into the air and slammed against the wall.

Thoth sighed, barely affected by the heightened situation. "Children. Have you so soon forgotten your Luckdragon friend?" He waved his hand behind him, and they could hear the watery cage start to close in again.

Now it was Jason's turn to act. "Not so fast!" With his black sword he swung for Thoth who took a leisurely step back.

"Oh my I was wondering when that little beauty of mine would turn up." he said as he dodged another of Jason's swings. "Crafted it myself you know. Marvelous thing Luck Magic isn't it? With a little luck, even a clumsy oaf like you can learn to wield a sword. But as you can see there are limits." Every swing Jason made was missing, and he was swinging wildly. Thoth was dodging effortlessly. He didn't lose any breath as he spoke. He was even keeping his hands folded behind his back. "It relies on probability you see. The lower the probability the higher your luck. But you see, the greater the probability of success, the less effective your efforts become. Much like a showman, Luck Magic is at its finest when there are miracles to preform. Quite counter-productive wouldn't you agree? Now if I were to use my magic against you, you'd be well out of your league, but that would only make you all the luckier. As it stands however, you're attacking an unarmed man who has no intention of fighting back." Another swing for his midriff saw Thoth spinning into the air. Jason's jaw dropped as he landed perfectly balanced on the tip of his sword. The Witch stood there gloating over the rims of his glasses. "At least not until your luck runs out."

Now Atreyu and Adair would have gladly come to Jason's aid if they hadn't problems of their own. Before Atreyu could come to the rescue, Nag was back on its feet. With nimble grace it flipped over him and landed directly in front of him. Atreyu swung his sword for the creature, but Nag was very light on its feet. It jumped back with a shrill laugh. It knelt down on all fours, and before Atreyu's eyes, the stone floor beneath them began to ripple like water. It crept up Nag's tattooed arms all the way to its elbows. Then it slithered up its ankles. Nag stood upright again, and the stone continued to swirl until it formed long spikes on both of Nag's hands, and even the ends of its feet. It spun like a top on the end of its now pointed foot, its blades whirling dangerously. Atreyu needed all of his speed just to avoid being sliced to ribbons, because Nag could now attack from four directions at once.

Adair had no shortage of troubles herself. She had attempted to call on her power again, but just as soon as that gold light left her hand, it bounced back as though it had struck a wall. Then it returned and knocked her several feet backwards. Fay was on her feet and her cold eyes were on her.

"You direct your attacks with your anger. No matter how powerful you become, so long as your magic comes from your emotions I can control it."

Adair glowered. She was the one she had most wanted some payback against. And now she had the means to get it. She let her power fill every fiber of her being again and focused all her will on one thing: how badly she wanted to see Fay slam into that table. A ball of light shot from her hands, hissing and sparking electrically. It flew towards Fay, but was just as quickly tossed aside with a wave of the Witch's hand. But it didn't come back on her this time. Fay's control over her anger wasn't as absolute as she had claimed. Adair was hurling more balls of light, each one faster than the last, and each one Fay redirected.

Meanwhile Jason continued his fruitless struggle against Thoth. He was quickly running out of breath. Another thrust, another miss, and this time he nearly toppled over. Thoth grinned. This was the chance he had waited for. Jason tried to pull back, but a glimmering something had seized his sword by the blade. He followed it with his eyes and found that it was a steel cable with metal pincers on the end. The cable was emerging from the under the cuff of Thoth's sleeve, and it was not alone. Three more were coming out. Like a nest of serpents they latched themselves onto the blade. Jason tugged, but suddenly felt his feet go out from under him. More cables had come out from Thoth's other sleeve, and these ones had seized his limbs, hoisting him by his jeans and his shirt. They pulled furiously at him, and with little effort they pried the sword from his grasp. Jason instantly felt something leave him.

"You poor boy." Thoth sneered as he used his mechanical appendages to hoist Jason higher. "Looks like your luck has run out."

Adair could see her friend being hoisted high and for a moment her eyes went wide in panic. She took one step towards him, but her other foot wouldn't move. She looked back down at her feet and gasped. Her left foot was encased in ice. Worse yet, the ice was spreading. The cold shot through her as it took hold of her other foot. Now it was crawling up her legs. In a few more seconds she would be completely frozen. That one moment where she ceased her attack, forgot her anger, and gave into fear was all Fay needed to claim the advantage.

"What you know about magic could fit into a thimble." Fay almost sounded disappointed. "I don't need your anger. I can use your fear too."

Adair could feel herself starting to shut down. She knew this feeling, this feeling of helplessness and panic. Her breathing was growing rapid and shallow. She used all her will to steel herself. She needed to calm down. She needed to think. But her thoughts were consumed not only by her danger, but her friends'. Jason was being swung back and forth, poked and prodded by Thoth's machinations. She could hear Atreyu calling her name, but any attempt to move for her was blocked by Nag who was gaining in speed, almost as if its earlier efforts had been mere play. And Falkor watched her with pleading eyes from behind that wall of water.

Water!

A new feeling was spreading through her now. It wasn't fear or anger. What she felt now was excitement. She'd just been given an idea, and with pure thought she could put it to action. The ice that had now reached the middle of her waist slid down. Fay watched curiously as she freed herself. With her feet freed, Adair focused her thoughts on the remaining ice and transformed it. A wave of cold carried the ice further away from her. It washed across the floor and began to slide up over the watery prison that held Falkor. With a chorus of cracking the water around him froze completely. Then she flung another ball of light from her hand. With a resounding crack that shook the whole chamber, the ice shattered. Falkor was free, and he was livid.

In a streak of white he shot past Thoth, snapping those awful cables in his jaws and freeing Jason who quickly retrieved his sword. Then the Luckdragon collided heavily into Nag who rolled along the ground with such force that its stone weapons crumbled away. The creature shrieked and sped away on all fours, scaling the wall like a squirrel and even scurrying along the ceiling in a mad attempt to escape the Luckdragon's jaws. Then Falkor turned his mighty head and opened his great maw. A jet of blue flames shot from his mouth at Fay. The Witch held up her porcelain white hand, and the fire curved around her, but she squinted against the heat. The fire was not letting up.

"ENOUGH!" The new voice called the attention of every head in the room. One look at his burning yellow-green eyes sent a new wave of terror all over Adair.

"Volrac!" Atreyu growled.

The tall wolf-man clad in black armor stood as tall and menacing as any child's nightmare would. He looked even more disheveled than the last time they had seen him. His long black hair was caked with dust, as was his long black cloak and black plate armor. His boots were plated over with mud. He snarled and bared his fangs savagely. His blazing eyes swept the scene and came to rest on Jason.

"Another human in Fantasia? How desperate has Moon Child become?" His eyes came to rest again on Adair. "Was this your doing, Mirror of the Empress?"

She could say nothing, think nothing, feel nothing with this monster standing in front of her with that face that had haunted her nightmares for so many years.

"I warned you when you stood before me in the Ivory Tower what lay ahead for Fantasia. You may have defied me there, but you have sealed your fates by entering my domain. This castle, this forest, it is all tied to my will. Now you will all perish here, and any vain hope Moon Child has of stopping me will die with you!" Volrac did not move an inch, but suddenly everything shook.

Adair screamed as the floor cracked open and long thorny vines shot through the openings. They writhed and swung, reaching for her, reaching for Jason, Atreyu, and Falkor. They knocked over the chairs, tore through the walls, and sundered the long table in half. But Volrac and the Seekers remained untouched. Falkor acted quickly, and moved with incredible swiftness for one his size. Adair didn't feel herself being gathered up, but suddenly she found herself on his soft furred back, Atreyu and Jason behind her.

"Hang tight!" he called in that bellowing musical voice that she had grown to miss. They rocketed upward towards the great stone ceiling. Adair screamed again and shielded herself, burying her face in his fur. With a mighty crash they burst through the roof of the castle. But the entire forest was moving. The vines were shooting into the air all around them, trying to close a cage over them. The vines reached high above them. The opening between them was getting smaller and smaller.

"Hold on!" Falkor called again. They weren't going to make it. Adair was sure of that. She closed her eyes and braced for the scraping of thorns against her flesh. But when she was met instead with the rush of free air she opened her eyes. She laughed in surprise and Jason cheered. They had cleared it, and now they were leaving the Forest of Thorns far below them. "That will show them."

Atreyu hugged his old friend tightly. "I've missed you Falkor!"

"And I you old friend." As he flew he turned his great lion head to look at them with those glittering ruby eyes they had feared they'd never see again. "And who's this? Another human has come to Fantasia?"

Jason appeared at a loss for words. "Uh... 'sup Falkor."

Falkor's eyes lit up. "I know that voice! So it was you who saved us that last time. Seems we've found a handy new ally. And how have you been Adair?"

Adair breathed her first sigh of relief in days. "Better now that you're here." She looked back down at the forest, which even now seemed to be roiling like boiling water below them, trying to snatch what was now beyond its reach. "That was close Falkor."

"Not at all." he laughed. "I knew we'd make it. With friends like you three, I'm the luckiest dragon in all of Fantasia."

* * *

><p><strong> Bastian sighed with no small amount of relief. "My word, how this book still gets to me." he said to no one in particular. It was a wonder any of his fingernails remained with how furiously he'd bitten them reading this last chapter. He certainly didn't recall any of his adventures in Fantasia being quite so violent. Of course there had been that battle at the Ivory Tower, but that was a time he preferred not to remember; the time he had used his own sword against his friend. And it seemed Atreyu still carried the scar he had left, both on his body and on his heart.<strong>

** "Oh my dear friend Atreyu. Have you carried that guilt around all this time? If you only knew." The old man felt a tear escape from his eye. He brushed it away and went on reading.**

* * *

><p>Nag's blue furred ears twitched as it stretched its hearing as far as it could go. "They're out of range my lord."<p>

Volrac sneered. "It no longer matters. I finally have what I need. Now not even Moon Child can stand in my way."

"I take it you found it then?" Thoth asked.

Volrac reached into the folds of his black cloak and pulled out a bundle of cloth tightly wrapped with cord. "It was right where you said it would be. We now have the final piece."


	14. Chapter 13: The Weight of Leadership

Chapter 13: The Weight of Leadership

Many thousands of Fantasians had ventured into the Forest of Thorns since it first appeared. Some had been lured by Volrac's promise of a new Fantasia no longer bound to Moon Child, others were poor souls who had lost their way in it, trapped in the waking nightmares it showed them. None who ventured in had ever left, at least not without the permission of those who ruled it whether Volrac himself or the three Witches who had crafted it for him. But that was no longer true, for on the back of a Luckdragon our heroes had escaped the Forest of Thorns and its wicked king, but only just.

"They totally schooled us." Jason said sourly with his arms folded. He'd grown used to riding on Falkor's back over the clouds, absentmindedly watching the lush forests and plains of Fantasia pass below him.

"Are the schools in the human world really that terrible?" Atreyu asked with some wonder.

"No you dope!"

Atreyu frowned. "Oh. Is this one of those expressions Adair's been trying to teach me?"

Jason sighed in frustration. "Just forget it. I mean they were way out our league! How are we supposed to fight something like that? And don't say 'with luck' Falkor!"

Falkor chuckled. "Alright I won't."

Atreyu nodded. "I see your point Jason. But we shouldn't give up. I've fought Creatures of Darkness before. If we keep faith we'll find a way."

"You mean like you did in the forest?" the other boy said with venom. In his mind, Atreyu was the last person to give advice on not giving up.

Atreyu wasn't entirely sure what Jason was referring to. "What do you mean?"

Jason decided the issue wasn't worth pressing. "Never mind."

Atreyu nodded and returned to watching the skies. He didn't know why Jason had shown such hostility toward him thus far. As Adair's best friend, and as an eager warrior he held Jason in high esteem. That aside, there was merit in his words. Their encounter with the Circle of the Night had left them shaken. The way the Witches had trapped them, toyed with them, and then unleashed dark magic so freely as though it were all one long game. They took to battle and the pain it caused like children took to skipping stones across a river. He'd been powerless against Nag's primal magic of water, air, and stone, its unnatural speed and agility, and its ferocity was fiercer than any predator he had ever hunted. Thoth's machinations had nearly torn Jason limb from limb, and who knew how many other infernal devices he had up his sleeve that they had not yet seen. And Fay had proven the most difficult foe of all, turning their own anger, their fear, their sorrow, anything they felt on them. If caught off their guard, their very hearts could be used as weapons against them. But Volrac was by far the worst. It had been as though the entire nightmarish forest had been a part of him. His powers were growing and if they didn't put a stop to him soon, Atreyu feared that his darkness would cover all of Fantasia before the Childlike Empress had a chance to put things right. More than anything Atreyu feared that Gaya's warning would come true, that Volrac could indeed replace Moon Child as the heart of Fantasia. It was a vision he did not relish.

Adair had not spoken much since their escape. This was because not five minutes after they had left the Forest of Thorns behind them, she had fallen fast asleep. These new powers of hers AURYN had granted were physically and mentally draining. They were after all powered by her heart, something she had kept locked away for such a long time. It would take practice to master it, much like rebuilding a muscle you have injured. And she was about to find that she still had much to learn about the magic that had grown inside her. As it's been said before, her powers came from her heart, and in sleep her feelings had no focus. They were free to wander as they pleased in her mind, but still they were guided by the wish that had spawned them; her wish to help Atreyu on his quest. As she slept she dreamed. In her dream she heard a voice, a sweet musical voice that spoke in rhyme.

_"In glittering armor they rode into the fray,_

_ their silver swords shone bright as day._

_ Strong in arm and fleet of foot, their skill and strength could withstand all,_

_ But in their hearts was their downfall._

_ Without hearts of gold they were incomplete,_

_ and by this weakness they met defeat._

_ And so these warriors three went separate ways_

_ rode off into the light of day,_

_ and searched for new strength to light their way."_

She awoke slowly, trying to remember exactly what she'd heard. She'd never had dreams speak to her in that way before. If they weren't nightmares, her dreams were usually silly and made no sense. Assuming this was one of those she dismissed it and didn't think on it further until later.

"Good you're awake." It was Atreyu, keeping his steady dark eyes ahead of them on the landscape. "Are we still heading in the right direction?" He was referring to her earlier declaration that they should head west. She wasn't sure why she felt they should, but she was learning to trust her feelings more, and Atreyu heeded her as always.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked. "You've been asleep for a few hours now."

"I'm fine. I just needed a breather." She looked out over the land. They had reached a more mountainous region than the one they had left behind. And just over the first mountain line was a valley full of trees covered in purple blossoms. Just above this beautiful valley, on a ridge that overlooked it was a tall tower of stone. It looked like it had once been an outpost, but was now little more than a ruin. In fact it had once been the sight of a great battle where two feuding tribes of elves had nearly fought to the death until the princess of the first tribe and the prince of the second who had fallen in love threw themselves between the front lines. But that is another story and shall be told another time. At that moment Adair was following that first instinct she'd received to land in that ruined watch tower. As they neared they could see a plume of gray smoke coming from the outer balcony.

"What's that?" Jason asked, squinting to see where the smoke was coming from. When they drew closer they could see it was coming from a small campfire. And sitting next to the campfire was a familiar face.

"It's Iole!" Atreyu called.

"Iole?" Adair looked over his shoulder and saw for herself it was true. "How did she escape?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Dragons."

"Land there Falkor." Atreyu said in a low voice. "She owes us some answers." He was referring of course to the last time they had looked to their companion for aid against two dangerous enemies and had been shocked by her refusal to take part. Iole had stood and watched as the Seekers' allies, the Knight of the Burning Dawn and the Lady of the Evening Star had engaged them in battle. It was a betrayal he did not take lightly no matter her reasons. The Plains Warriors were a strong and loyal people.

Falkor hovered at the base of a stone staircase that wound around the outside of the tower. "You three go on." he said. "No offense to this friend of yours, but I haven't flown for weeks now. I'd just as soon never touch the ground again."

Adair hugged the crown of his head before letting Atreyu help her off. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back Adair." And with that he took off, letting them climb the stairs of the ruins.

As they passed through the first archway that led to the inside of the structure, Atreyu stopped. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"This is where an elven prince and princess from enemy tribes used to meet in secret. They sang to each other here. It's how elves show their love." He paused. He sounded deeply troubled.

"And?" Jason prodded.

"The legend says that after they died, their love was so strong that their spirits continued to sing here. Listen." There was silence all threw the decaying stone hall. Nothing more.

"I don't hear anything." Adair admitted.

"Stories are fading from Fantasia. Volrac's evil is poisoning it. If we don't stop him soon, every tale in the Neverending Story will end. And when that happens, your kind will no longer dream."

"What about Fantasia? What happens to you?"

"If we don't fade like the rest of the stories, we live in a Fantasia that's not Fantasia anymore." His gaze hardened. "I'd rather fade away." He looked away from her then. His shoulders were set like his gaze, but she could feel something different in him, something she never thought she would see in him. He was trembling. He stood straight and tall enough, but his knees were shaking. She felt her fingers reaching for him. She wanted to put a hand on his shoulder. But she didn't. She didn't know why. The impulse was there, the feeling was there but she didn't act on it. For the first time in the longest time she could remember she wanted to offer comfort to someone else and she couldn't do it.

Jason cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well we're not going to get any closer to saving Fantasia down here. Iole's waiting."

* * *

><p>"Well it took you three long enough." Iole didn't even look up from her fire where she had yet another animal spitted for roasting. It was impossible for Adair to think that this woman had once been her finicky cat. She seemed capable of eating her weight in meat. "Make it here in one piece?"<p>

"No thanks to you." Atreyu spat, pulling his bow from his back and notching an arrow to its string.

"Atreyu don't!" Adair moved to stay his hand, but his arms may as well have been oak. His aim wouldn't waver even when she tried to pull it down.

Iole sighed and got to her feet, turning around slowly. But her stance was hardly one of surrender. "I don't want to fight you."

"Listen to her dude." Jason said but with no conviction. It almost sounded like he wanted Atreyu to try.

"Are we really going to ignore what she did?"

"Do you want to fight a Dragon?" Jason asked. "Feel free, but I'm not at that level yet."

Iole shook her head. "Put it away junior. I couldn't fight you if I wanted to, and as I said I don't."

The young hunter looked to Adair. "Well?"

Adair looked back to Iole. Whatever her claims, she still didn't completely trust her. "I don't want to fight you either. But he's right. You owe us some answers."

"Then make them quick because we have bigger problems to deal with."

"Will you be truthful?" Atreyu demanded.

"I have no reason to lie. I'll answer any questions you have, but I will only tell you what you need to hear. That's not something you get to decide."

Atreyu looked to Adair again, and only at her consent did he lower his bow.

Adair nodded. "Who are you really?"

"I'm Iole, and as I said before I'm a Dragon."

"Are you here to help us?"

"I'm here to take out the Seekers, and remove their influence from this world before it throws its growth off course. Beyond that I can't help you."

"Can't or won't?" Atreyu asked.

"Doesn't matter. All you need to know is that beyond Nag, Thoth, Fay, demons, and anyone connected to them by magic, you're on your own."

Atreyu was asking the questions now, and he was very direct. "You said this was your mission. Who gave it to you?"

Iole smile was a mysterious wisp across her face. "You don't need to know."

"That's not good enough."

"Fine, how about this." Iole consented, but her next answer was even less satisfying than the first. "When I say you don't need to know, what I mean is that it's not something you're ready for."

"And who decides what we're ready for?"

"You don't need to know." she replied flatly. Atreyu looked ready to object, but now Jason had a question of his own.

"How did you escape the forest?"

"Same way you did. I flew. After I saw Falkor taking off I figured there was no point in staying. The Seekers won't stay in one place very long now that they know I'm here."

"That's not what I meant. We were all shown our worst fears. We only barely made it out because Dawn and Star found us. Did you see anything?"

Iole was silent for a while. "No I didn't." Despite her earlier promise to answer truthfully, this was the one and only time Iole would ever lie to them. She had indeed been confronted by a vision of her own in the Forest of Thorns. Within the spell of the forest she had been shown the person she both loved and feared more than any other. But that is another story and shall be told another time. She did not let the questions continue.

"Now if you're finished, we have a much bigger problem."

"And by 'we' you just mean us right?" Jason remarked sarcastically.

Iole grinned. "I knew I liked you."

Jason did a mock bow. "Well what did you need to tell us, oh Dungeon Master?"

She held out her hand. "Atreyu come here. There's something I want to show you."

The boy stepped forward slowly, setting his bow on the ground. He reached cautiously and placed his own hand in her outstretched palm. The second her fingers clasped around his, Adair saw a flash of white, and then she wasn't in the ruined tower anymore. What Iole had wanted to show, she had meant only for Atreyu. But her powers were growing, as was her connection to Atreyu and his quest. Now both of them could see everything. They were flying over the Forest of Thorns again, but with the speed and tenacity of Iole's wings. They flew past the Castle of Nightmares, past the boundaries of the forest itself. It was here that they learned the forest was much bigger than they had thought. It wasn't just one region, it was a barrier between the rest of Fantasia and a barren wasteland. Nothing was growing on that ground that the Forest of Thorns surrounded. It was covered in midnight black sand that stretched across the land as far as the eye could see. And littered across it in no set pattern were fires. Around each fire were roving bands of the Creatures of Darkness. Some were frightening like the Night Hobs, the Goblins, the Gargoyles, and the wolf men. Others were beautiful and alluring; dark haired sorceresses with long fingers, pale vampires, singing sirens with waves of gold hair, and knights clad in black armor. She could see other Fantasians standing apart from them. They weren't dark creatures at all, but nevertheless they were there. They looked about nervously as if they expected the others to become hostile at any moment. Still they had their own fires and camps. She even saw Dawn and Star standing apart from everyone else with their noses upturned at the gathering. They were not prisoners. They were allies.

But there was worse than the Creatures of Darkness, there were demons as well. For the first time Adair understood the difference between the two. Atreyu had said they felt different and wrong, and she could see now what he meant. She had seen strange things in Fantasia before, like the people whose heads were actually feet, and others like Chember who were true horrors. But they were unmistakably Fantasian. They were the dreams of mankind brought to life, and because of that each one had a spark of that human life in them. Somebody somewhere had a connection to them, even if that spark had become warped like Chember or Shadeseeker. These demons had no such spark. They looked as though they had been made from spare parts. Their eyes were either burning red with rage, hollow and gray with sadness, yellow with fear, or completely black with hate. But they did not feel this anger or hate themselves. They were hatred, envy, sorrow, and all the worst bits of the world covered in moving shells. They were twisted and corrupted and wrong. There was no other word for what they were. They were just wrong. Not alive, but not even dead. They were just wrong.

They were pouring out of this swirling darkness in the center of the black desert. At first she thought it was a lake, but it was not water. It was a hole that led into an abyss so black that it looked like water. Shadows were rolling out of it in waves and the demons rode on it. Suddenly there was a light in the hole, or at least something other than the darkness. The sight made Adair grow cold all over. It was a pair of eyes. They were slitted and the color of fire. And in those eyes was all the hate, all the sadness, all the things that were wrong in this world, in every world. It was all in those eyes.

Adair screamed and found herself back in the ruins. Jason was shaking her by the shoulder.

"What's wrong? What did you see?"

She couldn't speak at first. Though Iole had stopped showing them the horrible vision, she could still see those eyes.

Atreyu staggered backwards and rubbed his forehead as though he were trying to soothe a raging headache. "What was that?"

"What Volrac's been up to for the last ten years."

Adair wanted to be sick. "That was Volrac's army?"

"I've never seen so many Creatures of Darkness in one place before."

"What was it?" Jason asked, taking Adair by both shoulders now. She didn't realize it, but she was grasping his arms tightly.

"Demons. Thousands of demons. They were all coming out of this hole in the ground... but it wasn't really a hole. It was like some kind of gateway."

"A gate to the darkness between worlds." Iole explained.

"And there were these eyes, these horrible eyes."

"I saw them too." Atreyu nodded. "What was that?" Iole didn't answer. "Iole, I think I've met a demon before. It was long before any of this happened when the Nothing was consuming our world. It was a wolf named Gmork. He claimed he was a creature with no world. Can demons speak?"

"Some can."

"He said he was ordered to help the Nothing destroy Fantasia by something he called the Manipulators. He said they wanted to control the human world. Is that what we saw in that gate?"

Iole considered it for a moment. "Sure. That should work for now. But it wants more than this world and the human world. It wants every world. And every world it takes becomes as dark as what you just saw. That's what The Circle of the Night really serves. Volrac may think he's in control, but if he wins then Fantasia won't belong to him even if he sits on the throne. He's nothing more than that Manipulator's puppet."

"So we're up against an army of demons being led by a trio of Witches, the King of Nightmares, _and _some kind of evil god?" Jason asked. "No pressure."

"It gets worse." Iole explained nonchalantly.

Adair shook her head. "How does it get worse?"

"I captured one of their commanders, one of the sorceresses from the Dead Mountains. I learned what they're planning. They're mounting an assault on the Ivory Tower."

The silence that hung in the air was heavy and full of dread as the three of them absorbed it. The dark force they had just learned of was preparing an attack on the heart of Fantasia itself.

"When?" Adair asked.

"Atreyu?" Iole redirected her question. "Based on what you saw, how long do you think we have?"

"If they started moving against the tower now, it would take them a few weeks to reach it. The wishes of those who would protect the tower would make a barrier for them, lengthen the distance of the journey, but with a force that large it would only be a matter of time before their own dark wishes let them break through." There was desperation in his voice as he counted down the time until Volrac would make his move, and even a bit of hopelessness. Iole had not offered an encouraging sight.

Iole lifted her gaze skyward and sniffed the air. She made a disgusted face and covered her nose.

"What is it?"

"Something on the wind." she replied. "And it wreaks of demons."

"ATREYU!" It was Falkor. With the last of the sun's light they could see him flying towards them over the horizon. He'd gone farther than they'd thought, but he was coming in fast now. And behind him there were dozens of black shapes with beating wings. At first Adair feared they had been found by more demons, but then she saw the way the light glimmered off the armor of those who rode behind Falkor. The winged shapes were giant eagles, and their riders were the knights of General Heremoor. The guard of the Ivory Tower had come to meet them.

* * *

><p>After the Knights landed and set up camp in the ruins of the tower, along with their fairy companions, there had been quite a commotion, starting of course with Jason's arrival. A human in Fantasia had never failed to create a stir, but two humans was something that had never happened before as far as any of them could recall. But the good news of such a rare happening could not lift their spirits when Adair and the others gave the news of what Iole had learned in the Forest of Thorns.<p>

Now Heremoor's knights were no cowards and had fought scores of these demons already. It was why Iole had caught the foul demonic scent from them when they arrived. That these brave warriors were disheartened by the news was a testament of how grave the situation was. The only comfort any of them seemed to find was in seeing each other again, particularly Heremoor and Octavia. Heremoor had been overjoyed to find them safe and sound, and Octavia had greeted Adair as sweetly as an old friend. The two of them had taken seats around Iole's fire while the others of their entourage had set up camp.

"Adair, it's good to see you again." the fairy took her hand in both of hers which were barely the size of her palm. "And you look simply elegant! These new clothes suit you." She eyed Adair's tunic up and down. "Meleah?"

"Yeah, she made it." Adair had become very grateful of the nature spirit's kindness and skill in fashioning her tunic. She had been through harsh conditions by now and been weathered and beaten down in her travels, but there had not been so much as a tear in the fabric.

"Her skill is unmatched." Octavia admitted. "And I can see other changes as well. You seem a little more... well more than you were when I saw you last."

Adair chuckled nervously. "I hope by that you mean I've gotten taller." In spite of everything she'd gone through today, Adair was happy to see Octavia again.

"Some fine new comrades in arms you've found Atreyu." Heremoor said proudly of Jason and Iole. "There's no hiding that look in your eye Miss. I know a veteran of battle when I see one. And you human, I can see it in your eyes, such fire, such passion, the passion of youth! Surely the creatures of darkness tremble before such a hero."

To this Jason had blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I don't know about that. I'm still a rookie in the hero business."

"Nonsense! The marks of swordsmanship are plain on your body my boy! I would be honored to have such a swordsman at my side in the coming battle!" In spite of the frightful news of Volrac's army, and the substantial lowering in morale it brought on his men, the General seemed as animated and zealous as ever.

"General," Octavia scolded. "Perhaps we shouldn't speak of the battle so lightly. We've been given much to consider. After all, our recent battles have not gone so well."

"What do you mean?" Atreyu asked.

Heremoor frowned. "I'm afraid we're no closer to discovering the secrets of destroying these demons. They are all so varied in their evil that it's difficult to decide on a strategy against them. I've even seen one grow back its head after I lopped it off. Fire can harm them as you said, and we've also discovered that when we eliminate the one who controls them, they scatter. But I'm afraid scattering them is all we've been able to do."

"But they must have some weakness." Octavia surmised.

"Iole's been teaching us how to deal with them."

Heremoor's emerald green eyes lit up. "You, Miss? A demon slayer? How is it done?"

Iole hadn't stopped eating the entire conversation and only now took the time to speak with a mouth full of juicy meat. It was a little disturbing watching her eat. "Fire, magic, and silver. Silver weapons are the easiest way to slay a demon."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Atreyu demanded.

"You never asked."

Heremoor laughed and gave her a hearty slap on the back. "Now you I like, so direct, so to the point."

Jason sighed. "Only when she's eating."

The talk seemed to die down after that. Adair kept her eyes on the floor. She hadn't spoken much since the arrival of the knights and the fairies. She still couldn't shake that horrid image of the black desert and the hoard of demons. She wasn't the only one. She could feel it all around the camp. The Knights were worried. Even Heremoor she felt was only putting on an act for the sake of his men. Or perhaps he really enjoyed battle as much as he claimed. Another thing she couldn't seem to shake was the feeling that everyone in the camp was watching her. It was like they were waiting for her to do something. Perhaps she was imagining it.

"So what are your plans now Adair?" It was Octavia.

The question caught her off guard. She didn't know what she was doing next anymore than they did. She looked to Atreyu.

He sensed her unvoiced request. "Adair is still traveling the way of wishes. She came to Fantasia to find something, we intend to keep looking until she does."

"Yes of course." Heremoor nodded. "But I think Milady Octavia meant as far as the upcoming battle. How do you intend to lead us?"

"What?" Both Adair and Jason cried in unison.

Now she knew she wasn't imagining it. Everyone in the camp had fallen silent, and all eyes were on her.

"But of course!" Heremoor said in his booming jovial voice like nothing had changed. "When Fantasia has been threatened, a human always comes to save us. You appeared to us in our hour of greatest need. AURYN hangs from your neck, proving that you have been chosen by our Childlike Empress! Who better to lead us? I'm sure Atreyu's told you as much!"

Atreyu looked embarassed and unsure of what to say. "General I never said..."

"Nonsense! Adair's a natural leader! Knew it the moment I met her!"

"General!" Octavia fluttered directly in front of his face. "Chosen by Moon Child or not, it is still Adair's choice, not yours!"

Heremoor sputtered a little and spoke in a chastened voice. "You're right Milady, how foolish of me. Well Adair? What do you choose?"

She didn't know what to say. She felt sweat pooling in her clenched fists and felt a dizziness wash over her. Everywhere she turned she saw eyes on her. She could feel them watching her, expecting her to say something. But what could she say? She was sure if she stayed here much longer she was going to be sick. She got up and without a word she left the camp and climbed the stone steps to the upper floor of the tower.

"Well done General." Octavia spat.

"I assumed she knew."

"Is that true?" Jason asked with narrowed eyes centered on Atreyu. "About you expecting her to lead them in some epic battle?"

"I didn't know it would come to this. Everyone's journey in Fantasia is different. But it may be what she's meant to do."

"Are you insane?!"

Atreyu's gaze hardened. "You don't believe she can? She's your friend. Don't you have faith in her?"

"Whether she can or not isn't the issue! I believe she can do a lot of things. I believe she'd be a great dancer if she wanted to learn, but she doesn't! She hates dancing! What if she doesn't want to be your savior?"

"Then we're lost." Atreyu replied.

"And you don't think that's a lot of pressure to put on her?"

"Whether it is or not, if she doesn't then it won't matter. Both our worlds will die."

Perhaps more than anything else, it was Atreyu's calm as he spoke that irked Jason the most. "You're a jerk."

At this, Atreyu had the nerve to look confused. "What about you? Why are you here Jason?"

Jason wasn't sure what this had to do with anything. "I'm here because Adair wished for me remember?"

"But she couldn't have pulled you through unless you wanted to come. Why did you want to come here if you don't care about our fight?"

"I never said that!" he shot defensively. "I know how important dreams are. I just don't see why Adair has to be stuck right in the middle of it!"

"You care about her a lot. Then you need to have faith in her. She can do this, and she will make the right choice."

The other boy's self righteousness was infuriating. Jason didn't want to argue anymore. He just sat back down and folded his arms defiantly. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Meanwhile, on the top floor of the tower away from the camp and the talk and the speculation about her, Adair sat on the edge of a ruined window. She could see the balcony and the camp from here and even though she was far away she still imagined all those eyes on her. So much had happened to her since she'd come here; meeting Atreyu, learning that Volrac was her parents' killer, Iole showing who she truly was, discovering herself to be the mirror of the Childlike Empress, and learning that everything that had happened to her up until now had been engineered by those freaks that called themselves The Circle of the Night. She didn't even want to think what kind of implications that held for her personal life. She wasn't the same fragile girl she'd been when she first landed in Fantasia, she knew that. But just as much as she felt herself growing, she felt the journey was taking from her as well. She knew she was losing her memories one by one with each wish she made. She didn't know what they were, but why would she if she'd forgotten?

And now this. Scores of Fantasians down there, and thousands more who were scared out of their minds were looking to her to save them. It seemed like everything in her life had been pushing her towards a destiny she didn't want. Or at least she didn't think she did. Did she? She held her hand in front of her. Magical light burst from her palm and pulsated there. She had wished for this power. Not specifically, but it was her wish to help Atreyu with his quest that had given it to her.

"I want to help, but I never asked to lead." she muttered.

"Few ever do." she jumped at the sound. His voice was so low and serious she didn't recognize it at first. General Heremoor stared at her contemplatively, still clad from head to toe in his bright silver plate-mail. His emerald green eyes lingered over the glow in her hand. "Might I join you Miss Artemis?"

"If you stop calling me that. Adair is just fine." She indicated the other side of the ledge she was seated on.

He took made an attempt to seat himself beside her, but found he was too large for the two of them to sit in the windowsill together. He opted to sit on the floor instead. He folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Miss Art... Adair," He corrected himself. "I wish to apologize. It wasn't fair of me to assume you knew of the responsibility you faced. It was thoughtless."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. The power you humans hold in Fantasia is so great that I forget how young you are when you come. Being in the business as long as I have, I've forgotten that heroes are not born, they are made. I must learn to respect your growth."

She wasn't sure what to say to that. It sounded plain to her that no matter what he said, he still had expectations of her that she didn't know how to meet, or was even sure she wanted to.

"You've traveled a great deal in our land by now haven't you?" he asked. She only nodded. "What do you think of Fantasia?"

It was a question she hadn't expected, but one that she could answer in a breath. "It's beautiful. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen." Of course not all of it had been beautiful. Spook City and the Forest of Thorns were both places she would sooner forget if she could, but Fantasia as a whole had taken her breath away over and over again since the day she landed in the grasslands. No, it was even before that; the first time she had read the Neverending Story in Mr. Bux's shop and seen Atreyu flying on Falkor's back. "I think I know why it's called 'The Neverending Story' now. I could write book after book about what I've seen and it still wouldn't be enough." She smiled wryly to herself. To think she had only picked up the book to help her write a single class assignment. Her dreams had been so small then.

"I know what you mean." Heremoor smiled, looking distantly out the window. But there was a sad look in those hard green eyes of his. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect this great land of dreams and stories, and there is much I have given up already." She heard a click as he unfastened the buckles of the gauntlet on his right hand. It occurred to her then that she had never seen him without his gauntlets. Even at the tower when he had been bereft of his armor he had worn them. And now she knew why. When he removed his gauntlet, there was nothing within it. His arm simply ended. The plating over his arm was hollow. He handed the empty gauntlet to her. "A combination of magic and machinery allows it to move to my will. It's a gnomish invention."

Adair's eyes were wide, flickering back and forth from the gauntlet in her hand to the maimed arm of the general. "How did that happen?"

"I lost this hand defending Fantasia from a hideous monster, and beneath this armor you would find many more scars of battle, honored testaments of my love for Fantasia. You see Adair, I too have known loss and sacrifice, and I know the tremendous weight that is carried in the mantle of leadership. There have been days where I feared the strain would be too much. The day I lost this hand I fell face down into the dirt and thought on how easy it would be to simply lay on the ground and die of my wounds. But then I remembered the beauty of Fantasia, and what it meant to be a part of this Neverending Story. I had a calling, a destiny, and Fantasia deserved better than for me to simply give it up. I know the fear that you carry, but the same is true for you. You are here for a reason Adair Alicia Artemis."

She thought on the General's words. She knew he was right, but still. "I know what I have to do. I just have know idea how."

"Who says you have to? Many great stories begin with a hero starting a journey with nothing to go on but a heart full of courage."

"They still have something on me." she replied, not feeling at all courageous at the moment.

"Courage is not the absence of fear Adair. It's doing what has to be done in spite of it."

Just at that moment, the gauntlet in her hand snapped shut like a trap. Its fingers curled tightly around her wrist. She jumped and shrieked and Heremoor laughed. He took the gauntlet back from her and its grip on her relaxed. He chuckled as he reattached it.

"That one never gets old."

Adair breathed in and out trying to recompose herself. "You're a jerk." But she said this with a smile. Ever since she'd met back up with Iole and learned what they were facing she'd felt so hopeless, so defeated before they had even tried anything. The General had succeeded in lifting her spirits and given her a lot to think about.

The sound of rapid footsteps called their attention to the stairs that led into the balcony. Atreyu and Jason bounded to the top with their swords at the ready. Iole was right behind them, albeit without the look of worry and battle ready stance that the two young men shared. Octavia fluttered just behind her.

"We heard you scream." Atreyu explained as though he needed to. Both he and Jason seemed to relax when they saw her unharmed.

"What's going on up here?" Jason asked. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Heremoor puffed his chest out proudly. "I was just teaching Adair a little something about courage. She won't get very far in her journey if she jumps at a little thing like that." He laughed heartily, but seemed to shrink into his armor when Octavia swooped in front of him with a look that would cow a rabid dog into submission.

"Did you show her your glove trick?! I've told you not to do that anymore! We thought something dreadful had happened!"

"It was merely a jest Milady. No harm done."

Adair laughed, still finding it comical how someone as small as Octavia could pack enough authority and aggression to keep someone as large and boisterous as Heremoor under her thumb.

"I'm fine Octavia, honest." She looked past the fairy and smiled at Jason and Atreyu who both looked embarrassed by their show of unwarranted heroism. She smiled, but something caught her eye. Just over Jason's shoulder was an odd glimmer on the wall. They watched her as she left her seat on the windowsill and crossed the room to the far wall. The glimmer she had noticed was a portrait. It was an old mural depicting three knights, each one clad in gold armor. They each held a silver sword aloft over their heads. One was tall and lean with a head of dark hair. The second was built like an ox with broad shoulders and a black mustache. The third was small and wiry compared to the other two with a mane of fiery red curls. "Who are they?"

They all looked over her shoulder at the portrait. Atreyu was the first to speak.

"I know them. They traveled with Bastian. They were our bravest companions. The one with the mustache is Hykrion the Strong. The one with red hair is Hysbald the Swift. And the third one is Hydorn the Enduring."

Adair studied it hard. There was something familiar about this portrait, of these three knights in golden armor.

"Adair, what is it?" Jason asked.

"I had a dream earlier. I heard a voice. It said something about three warriors in glittering armor with silver swords. Do you think it was talking about them?"

"There are many knights in Fantasia." Atreyu admitted. "But if you had this dream today, and we're finding this portrait here of all places, then Fantasia must be speaking to you."

Jason squinted at the portrait just as they all were, as though there were some kind of hidden message in it. "But what does it mean?"

Adair looked a moment longer, then she smiled with realization. She felt something swell within her chest like when she called on her power. It was a mix of excitement and anxiety rolled into one, but she liked it.

"Come on, we need to tell the others. I know what we need to do."

They watched her descend the stairs without waiting for them to follow, simply expecting them to do so. General Heremoor grinned from ear to ear.

"Spoken like a true General.

* * *

><p>Adair stood above the rest of the camp, positioned on a fallen pillar of stone that lay at the edge of the ruined balcony. The Knights looked to her as if waiting to receive orders as they would have done for their general. The autumn fairies ceased their flitting about and floated motionless in the air, paying her every attention that they would their queen. Their eyes held a different look than they had earlier. When their eyes had last rested on her there had been uncertainty in them. Now there was none. This was the answer to their uncertainty.<p>

"Iole's shown us what we're up against and it isn't good. I won't lie to you, I'm scared. I was so scared earlier by everything that's happening that I forgot where I was. But the General reminded me. Fantasia may hold a lot of nightmares and monsters, but there's heroes too. Heroes like Atreyu and General Heremoor. If this is the world of dreams and stories, then there are heroes in every corner of this land, heroes that don't back down from danger, who are willing to fight. Time is not on our side, but our chances are better than we think. Because if there's one thing I know about stories and heroes, it's that good always wins."

The Knights cheered with the zeal of soldiers, their morale restored. The fairies giggled with delight. General Heremoor stepped to the front.

"I am with you Adair Alicia Artemis! This shall be a battle that Fantasia will sing about for ages! And the glory of the heroes who fought at its head shall be told forever! What is your plan?"

"We have a lot of ground to cover. With Octavia's court, you and your knights are the swiftest force in all of Fantasia. We need you to spread the word. Call every hero from every land you can reach and tell them to get to the Ivory Tower as fast as they can."

Heremoor clapped his iron clad fist over his chest in salute. "We'll carry them there ourselves if we must."

"Count on us Adair." Octavia smiled.

"Iole, can you do me a favor?"

Iole folded her arms. "That depends."

"You told us before that the quickest way to slay demons is with silver weapons right?"

She nodded.

"You know more about this than anyone else here. If you could find a way to get some for our troops so we could defend ourselves, would that go against any of your rules?"

Iole scrunched her eyebrows and scratched her head in thought. She let out a long slow sigh. "It's a bit of a stretch, but if it's to kill demons I guess it's fair-game. But I'd need silver first. Atreyu, do you know a place where I can get some?"

"The Silver Mountains would be the best place, just on the borders of the Grassy Ocean."

Iole shot him a skeptical look. "The Silver Mountains."

"Yes. There are caves all throughout the mountain range full of silver."

"Really? Just sitting there?" She rolled her head back and laughed.

Jason looked at her as though she'd just lost her mind. "Why is that funny?"

"Kid, I've been to more worlds then I can say, and in nearly every one, silver is not easy to come by. It's either super rare, or they charge outlandish prices for it. And you mean to tell me we're sitting on an entire mountain range of it?" She laughed again.

"Will that work?" Adair called her back to the matter at hand.

"If it's as much silver as Atreyu says, then it should. But I hope you don't think I can make enough weapons for an entire army. I'm good, but I'm not that good. I'll need some help."

Adair grasped AURYN. She'd expected this. With an undertaking as large as this, she knew it would take at least one wish. It was time for her to make a new story. "When you go to the Silver Mountains and enter the caves, you'll find a labyrinth. In the middle of the labyrinth you'll find a forge as big as a whole city."

"And who runs this forge?"

"The Cyclops'. They're the oldest smiths in all Fantasia. Legends say they once crafted for the Gods themselves."

_Thank you sixth grade Greek Mythology course. _She thought to herself.

Iole looked back to Atreyu. "This legit?" He nodded with every confidence. "Fair enough. So what are you three going to do without me around to keep you out of trouble?"

"AURYN's shown me three heroes that are going to help us in the battle. They're old friends of Atreyu's. We're going to start by finding them. We'll meet the rest of you at the Ivory Tower when we're done. We're heading out in the morning."

"You heard her men!" Heremoor called. "We camp for the night, and tomorrow we ride! For Fantasia!"

This ruin had long been the site of great battles and beginnings of heroic stories, and tonight it would witness the start of yet another. Every soldier, and fairy raised their fist high in the air, along with Atreyu, Jason, and Adair. Falkor lifted his head high and called in his deep bronze tone. They all cried with one voice.

"FOR FANTASIA!"


	15. Chapter 14: Knights of Old

Chapter 14: Knights of Old

Now that they had a heading, the Eagle Riders were hard at work tearing down camp with renewed vigor. There were goodbyes being said all around. Jason was getting his first of General Heremoor's fabled bone-crushing hugs, and Adair and Atreyu were learning there was nothing they could do to get out of another one. Octavia placed a hand on Adair's face and whispered goodbye with small tears in her tiny chestnut eyes.

"Good Luck Adair. I'll see you again." And before Adair could object, the Fairy Queen gave her the lightest kiss on the cheek.

Unsure of what to say, Adair blushed. "Thank you Milady."

"Come Milady Octavia!" General Heremoor shouted as he mounted his giant golden eagle. "If we don't move out soon, these young ones will have all the glory!"

"I'll be right along General." She called in her sweet voice. But before she floated off to the General's side, her tiny eyebrows furrowed together in a frown. She zipped to Jason and Atreyu, and with her little fist gave them both a thump on the head. They both cried out in surprise and rubbed their heads in confusion, and to rub out the sting.

"What was that for?" Jason asked indignantly.

"You both listen to me. Watch out for Adair and none of that boyish bickering or I'll... I'll... I'll turn you both into little boys again! Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Jason replied.

Atreyu nodded. "I give you my word Milady."

She smiled and nodded her approval before flitting out of sight. When she was gone, Jason leaned toward Atreyu.

"She can't really do that can she?"

Atreyu only shrugged. "I don't know. But I wouldn't test her."

"Come on Atreyu!" Falkor called. "I'm getting tired of all this waiting around." Falkor had waited patiently as they had re-fitted him with their supplies and equipment, but Luckdragons can only stay patient for so long when it comes to holding still.

"Sorry Falkor. Adair are you ready?"

"Yeah, just a minute. There's one more thing I need to do."

"Well make it quick. I think Falkor might actually leave without you this time." He smiled to himself as he secured the straps on Falkor's back.

"What a rotten thing to say." Falkor objected. "I would never leave Adair behind."

"It was an expression Falkor."

Adair couldn't stifle a smile at that, but she had to steel herself for what she was about to do. There was one member of the camp who was not in any kind of hurry. Iole was stooped over a kettle in which she was stewing the leftovers of her kill from the night before. She brushed her long dark hair back over her shoulder as she stirred and grumbled about never having the right seasonings. She looked up when she saw Adair approach.

"Hungry?"

"I already ate." she replied. Then there was silence. Iole didn't seem to mind, looking very preoccupied by her breakfast. But for Adair it was very awkward. She was the one who had brought this on, but it wasn't a question she was sure she was ready for. "Do you know how to get to the caves?"

"Yeah I'll find it." After another length of silence, Iole placed the lid over her kettle and sat down. She looked her in the eye and smiled. Her sky blue eyes had that knowing glint in them. "You didn't come here to talk about directions did you." She wasn't sure if it was all the years of posing as her cat and living in her house that made Iole so intuitive or if she was just naturally able to read people. Either way, Iole knew what she really wanted to talk about.

"I've been thinking."

"Healthy exercise."

Adair moaned. "Could you stop that? This is hard enough without sarcasm."

"Sorry, I thought sarcasm was your whiskey."

Adair glowered at her. "Time and place."

Iole nodded. "Fair enough." She was silent then and waited patiently for Adair to say what she came to say.

"Volrac killed my parents in the woods that day, but he left me alive. I don't think he meant to. He's always wanted to kill me. Mom and Dad just... got in the way." She swallowed and cursed the tears that were welling in her eyes. She thought she'd gotten all of this crying out of the way with Atreyu. "After I found out what he was, what he wanted to do, I couldn't figure out why he just left me alive. Then you came and I found out who you really were. I tried to remember how I got you as a cat. I couldn't. The next real memory I have after the woods was of you and me in my room at Aunt Rosemary's house. But I know I had you before she came and got me. When did I find you?"

"You didn't" Iole explained. "I found you."

"In the woods?"

She nodded. "I tracked the Seeker's scent to your world. Their magic allowed Volrac a short window into your world. I followed it there."

"And what did you find?"

Iole raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you really asking?"

Adair took a deep breath. "Was it you that saved me?" There was no answer spoken, but it was in her eyes. "You knew he'd try again, that the Circle would be there. That's why you stayed with me."

"Sure that's why I stayed, but that's not why I saved you. I'm sorry I can't be as much help as you want me to be, but I'm not rooting for you to lose."

"Then why? Why did you save me?"

"Are you sorry I did?"

Adair had to stop herself. The question brought on so many feelings at once, regret, anger, fear, and she was still getting used to feelings. "I think if you asked me that before, I would have said yes."

"Actually if I had asked you before you would have screamed 'talking cat!'"

Adair frowned. "What I mean is I was so angry at myself for such a long time, that I was still alive and they weren't. I felt like it was my fault and I remember hoping and praying for so long that I'd go with them one day. I guess I made a real mess of the life they gave me."

"No you didn't. Making a mess would have been something. You just sat like a bump on a log for ten years."

"You're not making this easy."

"Life's not supposed to be easy Adair. It's supposed to be a journey, that means bumps and bruises and worse. There's millions of reasons to give up. I've lived a very long time and I've heard them all: 'my parents were killed,' 'I'll never walk again,' 'my boyfriend left me,' 'my heart's broken,' 'my mother was a crazy demon witch who never loved me'. The list goes on and on. But there are so many more reasons to keep going. That's why I saved you that day. That's why your parents defended you that day. It was something they wanted you to have."

"I know." she admitted. "And I'm trying now. It's just, I need practice." She wiped her eyes, but in spite of her tears she laughed. "A lot of practice."

Iole put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not kidding. You have ten years to make up for."

It was an odd thing, be able to laugh even when she was crying. "I really am hopeless aren't I?"

"No your closet back at Rosemary's place is hopeless. You're not. You're finally starting to wake up. You still have a ways to go, but I can see your eyes opening."

She couldn't contain it anymore. She threw her arms around Iole and squeezed her tight. "Thank you for saving me." she whispered. "Thank you."

Iole went stiff. Strange, she was prepared for a heart to heart, but a hug left her unsure of what to do. She put an arm around the girl and gave her a short pat on the head. "Now get out of here. We both have things to do.

They said their final goodbyes and Adair went to rejoin Atreyu and Jason who helped her onto Falkor's back.

"I'll see you guys soon." Iole waved. "Try not to have too much fun without me."

"Just be sure to beat us to the Ivory Tower." Jason shot her a grin. "Or there won't be any demons left for you Old Lady."

Atreyu nodded to her, apparently doing his best to move on from any hostility he may have still held against her. "Safe travels. Let's go Falkor."

"I thought you'd never ask!" With a short sprint and a leap, Falkor was airborne and flying fast.

They heard a blast behind them from the ruins they had just left behind, like the bang of a cannon. They barely saw a streak of white as a great dragon almost twice as large as Falkor rocketed into the sky above the ruined watch tower and vanished into the clouds.

"By the Empress she's fast!" Falkor beamed. "Let's see if we can give her a run for her money!"

Adair instinctively locked her arms around Atreyu's waist. "Please don't. I know we're in a hurry, but I still get sick. Let's not push it."

"Adair, you need to learn to get more out of life." the Luckdragon turned his great head and winked, but he did not speed up.

"So where are we going anyway?" Jason asked. "I know we're supposed to look for those knights, but do you even know where to start looking?"

Atreyu kept his eyes ahead. "I know where one of them is. We're going back to the Grassy Ocean."

Falkor chuckled. "Terrific. I know someone will be very happy to see you again."

All three riders looked to each other, sharing the same expression and said it at the same time. "Deisha."

* * *

><p>They had left at daybreak, but even with such an early start Adair was certain they would need to make camp before they reached the Grasslands. But once more she was astounded by Falkor's speed. They reached the Grassy Ocean in half a day.<p>

Falkor chuckled heartily. "There it is. I knew that shortcut would pay off."

Jason looked over Adair's shoulder, eager to get his first look at the home of the Plains People. "Were all these brown patches here last time?"

Adair looked down and was disheartened by her friend's words. It was true, parts of the grasslands had been burned away. It was like a patchwork quilt; tall waving green and gold grass here, acres of ruined land there. It seemed the Plains people had been visited by more demon attacks. She looked to Atreyu, worried how the state of his homeland would affect him. "Do you see the village?"

"They've probably moved. We need to find the purple buffalo. They won't be far from good hunting ground."

It took some searching and flying in silence (the Grassy Ocean is quite vast), but Atreyu eventually spotted a herd of purple buffalo grazing in the pasture. There was a great plateau rising out of the grasslands, and on it they could see plumes of smoke from campfires.

"That must be them. This isn't good. My people move, but they've never fortified themselves like this, not even from stampedes. Something must have backed them into a corner. Hurry Falkor."

They reached the plateau in a short time and before they landed they could see the Plains People leaving their huts and gathering together with bows drawn and spears raised, fearing another demon raid. Thankfully the tribal elder recognized Falkor before they drew too close.

"Hold your fire! It's Atreyu! Atreyu has returned!" As quickly as they had become a formidable guard, they became warm and friendly, cheering the return of one of their own. Falkor landed and not a moment later they were surrounded by the tribe. They set themselves to helping Adair off, asking questions about the new human, and asking Atreyu of his journey. But before there was too much talk, they heard a familiar voice and saw the crowd of Plainsmen being pushed aside by some unstoppable force.

"Out of my way! Move!" With great sweeps of her elbows, Deisha shoved her way to the front and once she was clear she threw her arms around Atreyu's neck. Then she let go and punched him in the shoulder. "What took you so long?" She demanded. "You promised you would come back soon!"

"Owe! I did not. I never said when I'd be back."

Deisha ignored this detail and brushed past him to throw her arms over Falkor. "And you found Falkor? When were you going to tell me? I've been worried sick about him."

"I've missed you too Deisha."

"Shut up Falkor, you're as much to blame as he is." There was no pleasing her. As she turned around her eyes lingered on Adair. "Adair." she acknowledged the other girl.

"Deisha." Adair acknowledged her right back.

Deisha looked to Jason with a studious expression. "Who are you?"

"Jason. I'm Adair's best friend."

"You're human too?"

"Last I checked."

Deisha rolled her eyes. "And just as funny as the other one."

Jason glowered. "We're funny people." Deisha didn't know it, but Jason already knew her, or at least knew a lot about her, and he remembered well the way she had threatened Adair the last time they'd met. His thoughts of her were just as fond as hers for him.

The gathering parted briefly to allow passage for two more faces Adair recognized. It was the tribal Elder and Shaman Ze'hara.

"Atreyu you have returned to us." The Elder said proudly. "You bring great joy to your people child. And you have brought not one but two humans to honor us. I wish we had better tidings to greet you."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you've been gone, the demons have been coming more often." Deisha explained. "All the clans have gathered on this plateau now."

"They burn our land and ravage our brother the buffalo, not for food but for pleasure." Ze'hara said mournfully, ringing her hands in the air. "It is all we can do to protect the last of the herd before they too are taken from us."

"Calm yourself Ze'hara." the Elder crooned. "Atreyu and Adair have traveled far and wide by now. They know how grave the situation is. That is not why they've come." He turned his old wizened eyes on them. "Tell us child, why have you come?"

Atreyu's face was somber. "Elder we wish to speak to you in private. It's as you said, the situation is grave. But first we need to find Bahzha. Is he here?"

"He is out with the others protecting our herds. He should be back soon."

"I heard my name." the tall plainsmen came into view. He was still as tall and lean as ever and had looked at ease with his spear slung over his shoulder. Though the grime covering his face and arms told that this was the most at ease he'd been in a long while. "What's going on?"

"Bahzha?" Ze'hara turned her intense gaze on him. "When did you return? Who's protecting the herd?"

"They're fine for now. We found another grazing pasture for them. We came back when we saw Falkor circling overhead." He shot Atreyu a grin. "Didn't think I'd miss welcoming you home did you?" But when Atreyu didn't return his smile his face fell. "What's the matter with you? Did somebody die?"

"Bahzha," Atreyu began somberly. "We came back because we need your help. The kind of help you offered when you were called Hydorn the Enduring."

Bahzha rubbed the back of his dark hair. "Wow. That's a name I haven't heard in awhile."

* * *

><p>What had surely been a happy time for the Plains people, welcoming a hero of their tribe back into their lands had not lasted. As soon as Atreyu and the others had vanished into the Elder's hut, whispers and murmurings were racing all through the village. While none could really agree on what was going on, of two things they were certain. One was that Atreyu had not come to stay. The other was that things in Fantasia had not gotten any better.<p>

Within the hut, the Elder, Shaman Ze'hara, and Bahzha listened to their tale with growing concern. It took a very long time and they had many questions in between. When Atreyu finished, the three tribal leaders looked very weary.

"These are dark times for Fantasia indeed." The Elder sighed. "Moon Child sleeps, nightmares seek to overthrow her, and twisted being from other worlds pulling the strings on it all. Well Ze'hara, I suppose their tale gives meaning to the visions of darkness and war you gazed in the fire."

"It was not all death and destruction." Ze'hara reminded him. "I saw champions as well. I saw a white dragon that was not Falkor, I saw Atreyu fighting side by side with a boy who carried a black sword, and I saw the girl in white, violet, and gold wearing the Glory leading them. And now the children have come here seeking to find the three golden men I told you of."

If Adair ever had any doubt of Ze'hara's ability to receive visions, they were all erased. From her words she learned that the Shaman woman had seen Jason, Iole, and already knew they had come here to find the first of the three knights.

Bahzha sighed. "Never thought I'd be going back to those days."

"Wait," Jason spoke for the first time since entering the hut. "You were one of the Knights that traveled with Atreyu and Bastian?"

Bahzha nodded. "It was a long time ago. Back then I was called Hydorn the Enduring. I ran with my comrades in arms; Hysbald the Swift and Hykrion the Strong. There was another named Hero Hynreck who traveled with us for a time, but he left us before we joined Lord Bastian."

"Then what happened?" Adair asked. "Where are the other two? How did you end up here?"

"Well you see a lot happened to us on our journey. In the end we lost Lord Bastian when he ran ahead of us. We never found him again. But we swore we would keep looking. We decided then to go our separate ways. Hykrion, always being the bold reckless sort went in the direction of the sunrise. Hysbald traveled away from the sun, and I went the only way that was left to me. I journeyed for years, far and wide through Fantasia but never found him. When I had all but run out of ideas I heard rumors that Atreyu had returned to the Plains. I thought if anyone would know where Bastian was it would be him. So I came here to the Grassy Ocean. The Plains People captured me on sight. I tried to fight back, but I was gravely outnumbered and hadn't had food or drink in days. They'd never seen anyone quite like me. The Grassy Ocean is an isolated place, and there's not much adventuring to be done there so I must have been the first knight any of them had seen. They held me captive in the village, counseling over what they should do with me."

Ze'hara chuckled at the memory. "I thought the armor he wore was part of his body. I wanted to melt him down into new spearheads for our hunters."

Bahzha grinned. "And you would have too if not for Atreyu. I still have you to thank my friend for the new life I found." He returned to addressing the group, telling his story. "Atreyu recognized who I was, and in spite of the many wrongs I and my companions had done him in our travels, he persuaded the chieftains to let me go."

Adair noticed Atreyu stare at the ground at that part and wondered what Bahzha meant by "many wrongs". It was obviously something that brought Atreyu great discomfort to dwell on.

"It was Atreyu who told me that Bastian had left Fantasia and told me to return to my land. But I couldn't. I had nowhere to go with my quest at an end. But what was more, I had been entranced by this place, by the people of the Plains. As a Knight I had been called Hydorn the Enduring because I could endure and outlast any foe in combat through my stamina. But as I traveled with Atreyu I had been impressed at how he endured not only in combat, but in the harshest of conditions. Cold and rain did not bother him, extreme heat didn't seem to touch him. After meeting his people I understood how he had developed this endurance and I wanted it for my own. Atreyu convinced the Elder to allow me to train in the hunt and learn the ways of the Grasslands, but I was stubborn. I clung to the ways of a knight, the brash and stubborn quests for glory. After a year of instruction I was taken for my first hunt for the Purple Buffalo. In the tradition of the tribe, a successful hunt is how a boy reaches manhood. For me, it meant I would be accepted as one of their own. But once more I did not listen to what I had been taught. I charged the Buffalo head on, so sure I could overcome it as I had against many foes before it. But such a magnificent and proud beast at home in the grassy plains could not be felled by a simple man and his sword. It rammed straight into me and sent me flying, but it did not kill me. It just left me lying in the grass, broken and unable to move.

"I don't know how long I lay there. It had broken one of my legs and knocked all the breath out of me. But while I lay there in the grass waiting for the end to come, I began to see things. All around me there was life. I saw the insects eating the grass and working together to make their homes in the dirt. I saw the birds descending to eat them. I heard their song. I could hear the Buffalo grazing and the other hunters creeping through the grass to claim their kill. They respected the Buffalo, seeing them not as enemies but as equal parts of the world that they shared. It was then that I learned just how small I was in this world and how foolish it had been to attempt to conquer it alone. The Plains people had learned that they were but small parts of this universe, learned to respect it, listen to it, care for it, rely on it, and on each other. It was all so clear to me then. That is what it means to endure."

He seemed to be looking past them and Adair could see in his eyes the impact of that memory. A time when he had been so hopeless and alone, yet all at once it had become clear that he was not alone. Even if he had died in the grass that day, he would have remained part of the land, part of the earth, and in that way would remain connected to it forever. It was remarkable to her how he had found hope in the midst of despair.

"The hunters found me eventually and took my broken body back to camp. As the healers went to work, I found the woman who would become my bride."

"Ainslee." Ze'hara interrupted again. "My finest apprentice before she met you. And before you came to her broken and bruised she had never looked twice at you. Said you reminded her of a peacock the way you strutted about in that armor. Lost her focus after you began courting her. A real pity. She would have made a fine Shaman."

Bahzha was abashed by the humorous way Ze'hara remembered the meeting between he and his beloved. "Yes well, like I said it was a different time. Anyway after that I had to wait another year before I could hunt again according to tradition. It came and went and I hunted with the skills I had learned. I returned to the village with one of the Purple Buffalo and was welcomed as a man of the tribe. They gave me the name Bahzha, Little Warrior, so that I would always remember to honor my place as a part of the whole. I married Ainslee the following spring and I've remained here ever since."

Adair took the story in stride. Later she would try to recall every detail of it. It was strange, but she felt that story in part had been meant for her. Bahzha's, or rather Hydorn's story had something in it that Fantasia wanted her to learn. But for now she was trying to remain focused on the task at hand.

"What about the other two?"

"Honestly I don't know." Bahzha replied. "I haven't heard from them since we parted. I've heard rumors but beyond that I couldn't say where they are now."

"Bahzha," Atreyu said in a low voice. "Adair's been guided to you and your companions by AURYN. There is a battle coming to the Ivory Tower the likes of which we've never seen."

Bahzha's gaze hardened. "Even worse than-"

"Yes," Atreyu cut him off. "Even worse than that. We've been guided here because we need you and the bravery of your fellow knights. Will you put on the mantle of Hydorn the Enduring once more?"

Bahzha looked Atreyu in the eye long and hard, as if he were searching that dark eyed gaze for something. Then he shook his head. "No. I will aid you in the coming battle, but if AURYN has led you here it is not to Hydorn. That part of my story is over. If I am to help you it will be as Bahzha of the Plains. And I will use everything I have gained since I was given that name to do my part in saving our land." He took Atreyu's hand firmly and placed his other hand on the lad's shoulder. "By the Empress, only you, Atreyu could call me back into the hero's game."

"And I trust you haven't lost a step in the years since?"

Bahzha grinned. "You should no better than anyone, the Grassy Ocean doesn't make soft men."

"Look this is sweet and all," Jason interrupted, "but we still need to find the other two knights. Any ideas?"

"I believe I can help with that." Ze'hara interjected. "Adair, if you would stoke the fire? It appears to have gone out." It was true. Their meeting had lasted well into the night by now and the fire had long ceased burning with no one to tend it.

Adair stared at the pit and felt warmth returning to it, resonating from her will. Using her powers was becoming second nature. With a brush of her eyelashes the fire sparked back to life. Ze'hara nodded her approval.

"Impressive child. You may melt that wall of ice yet."

She ignored the shaman's reminder of their first meeting. Now was not the time for self scrutiny. "Now what?"

Ze'hara stared intently into the fire. She said nothing for the space of five minutes. Ze'hara was a talented seer indeed. Most other shamans would have taken an hour or more to receive a vision of something they had never seen. But even a shaman as powerful as Ze'hara would not have been able to gather any vision at all had Adair not been there. It was the girl's wish that had guided them this far and it was continuing to guide them now. Ze'hara knew this and was acting as the channel through which Adair's will would travel.

"I see two men." she declared. "One tall and broad shouldered, and stubborn as a buffalo."

Bahzha nodded. "Hykrion."

"The other is wiry and thin with fiery red hair."

"We know this part already." Jason sighed. This earned him a swift flick to the forehead from Ze'hara's bony fingers. The shaman woman didn't even look up from the fire.

"The large one heads east, the other west. The first is surrounded by mountains..." She strained her eyes at the flames as though something about her vision was confusing her. "Or perhaps not mountains. They look like mountains, but not like any I've ever seen. They're full of holes."

"I know that land." Atreyu assured her what she was seeing was accurate. "It's the home of the Rockbiters."

"It is not in their land." Ze'hara said firmly. "It is a mountain range much like the one they call home, but it is far beyond their borders. If there are Rock Giants in these mountains, they are wanderers, or outcasts, or worse."

"Worse?" Jason asked. "You mean like criminals or something?"

"Could be." Bahzha agreed. "Hykrion never was choosy about the company he kept. What of Hysbald?"

"I see the Red Headed one in a canyon deep. He is surrounded by small people with shriveled faces."

"Gnommics?" Bahzha asked. "Never thought to find Hysbald in the company of the gnomes. Oh well. That's a region I know how to reach. Shall we head there first?"

It was Adair who spoke. She'd been taking the lead more often. "I think we'll cover more ground if we split up. You should go find Hysbald. We'll find Hykrion."

"You should take a small company of our warriors with you." The Elder stated.

"No. We'll fly faster on our own."

The Elder shook his head. "As chief of this tribe I would be dishonored for not offering what assistance we could lend."

Adair didn't like the idea of enlisting the Plains People. "The warriors should stay here to protect your home."

The Elder's eyes shone as he puffed out his chest and straightened his old back. "Adair, Fantasia is our home. My clan will fight with you at the Ivory Tower and the rest of the clans will join us."

"We're not a force to be taken lightly Adair." Bahzha added. "Not only have I lived here for years, I fought the Plains People in force and they are fierce warriors. They'll fight whether you want them to or not."

Adair relented to their request seeing no other way out. Besides, who was she to turn down eager volunteers? "Fine, but we'll still travel alone."

"Adair's right." Atreyu nodded. "We need a small team if we are to reach the Ivory Tower in time."

"Then plus one shouldn't be a problem." Every head in the hut snapped to the entrance. Deisha had slipped inside without their noticing.

"Deisha!" Ze'hara snapped. "This is a private council!"

"One that involves my clan and my home! They're not taking any of our warriors with them then I'll have to do. I'm the best shot with a bow in the village. Elder you said so yourself." the Plains girl snapped.

Atreyu stood up. "Deisha we can't take you with us."

"I'm not asking." It was true, Deisha was already dressed to leave. She had a satchel of supplies strapped to her side, and her weapons strapped to her back. Atreyu was going to object again, but she held up her hand. "No I'm talking right now. Last time you sent me away and I went because I agreed that my people, _our _people needed me here. I heard you talking about what's going on and the way I see it this could be Fantasia's last chapter, and I'm not going to spend it somewhere wondering where you are and if you're coming back. I'm going."

"Deisha please." Atreyu pleaded.

"Child listen to yourself." Ze'hara lectured.

"She's coming." All eyes were on Adair now, even Deisha's. The plains girl's dark green eyes were wide and questioning. There was a silence before Adair realized they wanted her to explain her decision. "She's right. This could be the end, and I'd want to spend it with the people I care about, especially if I felt like there was something I could do."

Deisha was silent. She hadn't expected Adair to be sympathetic to her plight, not after how well they'd gotten along the last time they'd traveled together. She looked like she wanted to say something. Thank you perhaps? But whatever it was, her pride wouldn't let her. It seemed this would change nothing between them.

Atreyu relented. He had enough difficulty arguing with one stubborn girl. He wasn't about to try his luck against two. "Then rest up. We leave in the morning."

"I'll go break the news to Ainslee." Bahzha sighed. "She won't be happy being left with the little ones."

"We'll make our preparations on the morrow." The Elder declared. "When you arrive at the Ivory Tower for battle, we'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>They retired soon after the Elder had made the announcement to the village. As he had expected, the Plains People were quick to agree to go to battle to defend Fantasia. Those who didn't have the watch were sound asleep in their huts. Jason had taken the first watch in a small camp on the outskirts of the village. When Adair had learned this, she decided to go keep him company.<p>

_Jason keeping watch. _She thought, remembering a time when she could scarcely rouse Jason from sleep for anything. What had this world done to them that he was rising early and taking late night watches and she was giving orders to armies?

She found him in the lonely camp. Not only was he awake, he was practicing the various forms and techniques with his sword that Iole had taught him.

"You're getting pretty good with that." she remarked.

He whirled around to face her and she couldn't tell if the sudden flush of red in his cheeks was from training or embarrassment. She smiled and sat next to the unused fire pit. On her command it lit. He smiled.

"You're not too bad either you know." He took a break and sat beside her, resting the black and red sword across his lap. It was a cold night. He was sitting so close that their shoulders touched to keep warm. Or at least that's what she told herself. "So are you sure about letting Deisha come along?"

It occurred to her then that Jason must have also read about Deisha after she had come to Fantasia.

"She's really not so bad."

"Didn't she threaten to kill you?"

"So she has a temper. I thought you liked that in a woman." she teased.

He laughed. "Not when she has weapons. That's a little too intense for me."

This was why she was glad Jason had come. She'd always been able to speak freely around him. Jason had always been that kind of friend who knew her inside and out, and when they talked she almost felt normal. Even now as they sat and talked they may as well have been back home in Aunt Rosemary's living room watching anime or reading manga. They talked for a long time about what had changed for them since they'd come to Fantasia; the parts that they liked, the parts that had scared them, how weird it was that Iole had been pretending to be her cat but had been some magical black-ops agent the entire time. Adair admitted she wouldn't have gotten dressed in front of her as often had she known.

"So be honest." she said. "Do you like her better now or as a cat?"

"Cat." he replied quickly. "No question. All she could do as a cat was scratch. Now she thumps me on the head."

"It was a love-tap."

"That _love-tap _is still throbbing."

"Don't be a baby."

Jason held a fist up. "Okay let's see how you like it. It was just like this."

He tried to thump her on the head and she shrieked playfully, trying to hold him back. He still managed to rap his knuckles lightly on her head in spite of her resistance. She squirmed and struggled so much that she actually fell backwards and thanks to her hold on his wrist Jason fell over with her.

"I'm so sorry! are you alright?" He looked her over, his blue eyes full of concern behind his glasses.

To this she only laughed. She laughed harder than she remembered laughing in a long while. This moment felt separate, apart from all else that was happening to them right now. She could forget Fantasia's troubles and her part in them for now and just have time to be a girl with her friend. Then she met his eyes and stopped laughing.

"What?" he asked.

She didn't know why she was staring. "I was just thinking." she lied. "Remember that time you and Kevin Thomas got into a fight last year?"

"You mean the time he stole your notebook and I broke his nose?"

"No I mean the time he stole my notebook and then he tied you to the doorknob by your underwear for punching him." she replied, apparently having a clearer recollection of the event than he did.

"Oh you mean the time we both agreed we'd never talk about again."

"Well I was just thinking about how you could totally take him now."

He grinned. "You're just saying that."

"No I mean it. You're a total beast now."

"You know Kevin still has a good eighty pounds on me."

"Kevin's never fought Witches."

He smiled and helped her back up. "So you still remember that huh?"

"It's a little hard to forget helping you untie your underwear from the classroom door."

"That's not what I meant." he said in a hurry to move on from the rather painful memory. "I mean you haven't forgotten about home, about Rosemary, or anything else yet."

"I don't think so. I'm sure something's missing though. It must not be important."

"Well let's keep the wishing to a minimum okay? I don't want to have to take you to a mental hospital when we get home. Your aunt would love me for that."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." She promised. They were quiet for a moment.

"You know," he spoke again. "You could always use that to get home." He pointed to the ring on her finger.

Instinctively she pulled her hand away to cover it. "You know about that?"

"Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just saying if the fighting gets too bad you could always take them up on their offer."

"You think they'll still do it? I mean, we did just try to kill them."

He nodded coolly. "Totally. They're scared of you. I think that's why they gave it to you in the first place."

"Wouldn't they hand me over to Volrac?"

"I don't think so. It's like Iole said. They're playing a different game than he is."

She shuddered at the thought of just what the Circle of the Night could be plotting that would be worse than Volrac's plan.

"So let's say I use it. What happens to Fantasia?"

"I'm not saying abandon everything. I care about Fantasia too. I'm just saying you should think about it before you lose all your memories. If it came to that, I could take your place and then find my own way back. I'm human too. Maybe that's why the Childlike Empress let two humans come here."

"You don't know what you're asking." she said firmly. "I couldn't leave you here to fight anymore than you could leave me. You're my only friend out there Jason."

He frowned when she said that and she didn't know why. She had no idea it was the word "friend" that had quieted him again. Once more they didn't speak for a moment.

He started again. "When you were in the hut earlier talking about the end... you said you wanted to spend it with people you care about..." He paused. He was tripping over his words. This wasn't like him. "What did you mean?"

"I meant you, and Atreyu, and Iole, and Falkor. Wow I have more friends than I thought."

"Yeah." he nodded. "You care about Atreyu a lot then?"

She smiled, and though she didn't catch it herself, Jason could see the slight reddening of her cheeks. "Yeah. If it weren't for him I wouldn't know how beautiful this place is, or about me. I had no idea I could do any of this, feel any of this."

"Just be careful." he said. This surprised her.

"What do you mean."

"Just... I don't think he's telling us everything." He was referring of course to what he had seen with Atreyu in the Forest of Thorns, but he didn't want to tell her so. He wasn't sure himself what it meant. Just that Atreyu had done something in his past that haunted him to this day.

"I trust him." she replied. "And if I'm wrong you can kick his butt for me just like back home."

"I'm serious Adair. Just be careful." He was staring intently at her now. Not only that, he was getting closer to her. Was she imagining it? She had to be. This was Jason, her best friend. Why would he try to...

"Your watch is up." Bahzha startled them as he tore through the brush that surrounded the camp. He had his spear in hand. "Get some sleep kids. You'll need it tomorrow."

"Right." Jason nodded. The two of them went back to the village together. They did not speak again except to say good night when they returned to their tents.

* * *

><p>"You were right on the money with that observation Fay." Thoth commented. "This Jason lad is absolutely head over heels for her."<p>

Fay nodded, not looking up from the book she had been reading aloud up until that moment. "And she has no idea."

"Such a dense creature. But what can we expect? Our experiment did seal off her heart ten years ago. What I don't understand is why the poor fellow hasn't just told her yet."

"Fear. He is afraid that she will reject him. He feels that the companionship he has built with her is preferable to nothing. I've seen this before. It's a common halt of growth in the Strongest Magic."

"How boring." Nag moaned from where it was lounging, upside down on its personal sofa. "He clearly wants her, he should just take her."

"It doesn't work that way Nag." she explained quite hopelessly. Least of all, Nag would never understand what she had learned in her studies.

"Whether or not it is the Strongest Magic we shall see." Thoth droned. "But this I will give you, it seems to create the most incomprehensible messes." He turned his back on her and returned to his desk. "Imagine remaining silent about your thoughts your entire life over a fear as silly as rejection." He looked up from his work briefly. "But I may as well tell you now, if you are harboring any secret feelings for me m'dear Fay, do keep them to yourself. As I've said many times before, I am married to my work."

She ignored his jibe completely. "Rest assured Thoth, if I ever join in the Strongest Magic with another, it will be a far more masculine specimen."

Nag grinned with its angular teeth. "Don't worry Thoth. _I'll _always have a soft spot for you." It cackled fiendishly.

Thoth shivered in disgust and went back to his work.


	16. Chapter 15: True Strength

A/N: Hey who knew I could get three chapters up this fast! Merry Christmas Everyone! Thank you again to everyone who has been following the story up until now, particularly my guest reviewer whoever you might be. You must create an account so we can PM. Your comments make me all warm and fuzzy inside. I have had so much fun writing this and I've especially been looking forward to this chapter. I should warn you though it's 3am right now and I was so determined to get this uploaded before I vanish on vacation for a week that I neglected to thoroughly proofread it. If anyone notices any glaring mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them when I return. And again Happy Holidays!

Chapter 15: True Strength

Once she had found the Silver Mountains, it had taken Iole no time at all to find the cavern and the forge Adair had spoken of. She'd met with the Cyclops forge master under whom the other Cyclops' labored. And after some of Iole's version of "gentle persuasion" they had agreed to craft the silver weapons for the coming battle. At the moment the forge master who went by "The Bright Argus" was lining up his laborers who were bringing the weapons for her inspection. It wasn't just Cyclops' who crafted in the Silver Forge. They had many apprentices who studied under them: Dwarves and Rockbiters, mountain spirits and hermits, swamp witches and gnomes came from far and wide to the fabled cavern for the honor of learning from the oldest smiths.

They brought before Iole racks, wagons, and armloads of swords, scimitars, silver tipped arrows, lances, maces, flails, all manner of weaponry that a Fantasian could handle. And it wasn't just silver they were crafting. Those who could, such as the swamp witches and the hermit wizards crafted with magic to enchant the weapons.

"Tell your apprentices to make sure the silver is as pure as you can get it." Iole urged Bright Argus as she hefted one of the blades in her hand. "When it's at its purest, it can burn right through the hide of a demon. Don't let them waste any of the ore either. Whatever they don't use for weapons, have them melt down into dust."

"Dust?" Bright Argus asked in his aged voice. He was a giant who nearly brushed the roof of the cavern with his head, but his hair was white and his back was hunched with age. He barely crafted himself anymore, so old was he. "Whatever for?"

"The soldiers can scatter it around the battlefield to blind them and confuse their other senses."

Bright Argus shook his head. "I'll admit I was wary of your proposal before, but I am glad you're making use of our forge. We had a scuffle with these monsters on some of our trade routes. We had to cease trade with the west. There was nothing salvageable in the caravans when they were done. They destroy everything they touch! They don't steal or use anything, they simply destroy! The sooner we're rid of these fiends the better. Now about the battle. How will we get all of these to the Ivory Tower?"

"Your caravans of course." she answered blithely.

Bright Argus did not care for that idea. He'd already lost goods and apprentices to these creatures.

"Can we count on your protection then?"

"Don't worry. You'll be perfectly safe with me."

"But how will we return if not with you?"

"I give you my word that I'll escort you and all your people safely back to the Silver Mountains after the battle."

"_After_ the battle?!" Bright Argus cried, but then stifled his voice so as not to worry his followers. "Surely you do not mean for us to fight. We are forgers and creators here. Not warriors."

Iole set the blade back among the others carefully and looked Bright Argus in his one golden eye. He stood many times taller than she, but their was weight and power in her sky blue eyes that seemed to freeze him where he stood. "I could just eat you here. Trust me, that would be better than being here when the demons rule Fantasia."

Agrus trembled at the suggestion. However frightened he might be of the demons, he was terrified of the dragon. Iole would never eat him of course. She was forbidden from taking such action even if she'd wanted to. But the Cyclops was unable to see past her bluff. His one eye was keen to craftsmanship and critical to detail, but without depth perception he was incapable of seeing past the surface of anything. This was doubly true for people.

"As you say White Dragon." he relented.

Having made her point, she released him from her gaze. "Your people have many skills. There are other ways you can help besides fighting." She said nothing more and continued to oversee the work. That being said, let us return to Adair and the others.

As soon as the sun had risen, Falkor took off into the sky with Adair, Atreyu, Jason, and now Deisha on his back. Now more than ever it was important to only travel in daylight. Their enemies were strongest in the dark. Bahzha had set off on horseback with a small company of hunters in search of his old companion Hysbald while they went in search of Hykrion.

"Watch out for Hykrion." he had warned. "Especially you Atreyu. I doubt the years have curbed that temper of his."

As they began their journey, Adair couldn't help but pry. "What did Bahzha mean by 'especially you'?"

As always Atreyu had his eyes on the land below as he spoke. "Hykrion and I did not part on good terms."

"So we're going to see a guy that hates you." Jason quipped. "And here I thought you were perfect."

Deisha got close to Jason's ear and whispered. "You know, it's not too late to throw you off."

"I heard that!" Falkor called over the air. "You two don't knock that off I'll drop the both of you off in the Valley of Rain and we'll go on without you!"

"I was just curious." Jason shrugged innocently. "What did you do to make this Hykrion guy hate you so much?"

"He has his reasons." Atreyu replied sadly.

"Any of them good?"

"Jason!" Adair whispered desperately to shut him up. Whether Atreyu had heard him or not she didn't know. He said nothing more on the matter. In fact he didn't say anything at all for a long while.

When they'd set out they'd worried they would never find the mountain range Ze'hara had spoken of before night fell, but as it stood since the stakes of their journey were higher, Falkor's luck was greater. Because of this he could travel almost impossible distances in the space of a day. And so it was as the sun began to set that they saw the mountain range peppered with holes as the Shaman woman had predicted. Falkor landed within their boundaries and the four travelers leaped to the ground.

"I'll fly on ahead." he told them. "See if I can scout out any danger."

Atreyu nodded. "Right. We'll head into the mountains and find a secure site." Falkor flew ahead of them and Atreyu turned to the rest of his companions. "I'll take the lead. Jason, you stay close to Adair. The passage through may be narrow so Adair, it might be a bad idea to use more magic than you have to. Deisha, you use your bow and cover our backs." And with that they headed into the narrow mountain passage.

"So these rockbiters?" Jason asked. "Did they make these holes?"

Atreyu nodded. "They must not have been here that long. They've eaten so much of their home in the north over the years that the mountains look more like Swiss cheese. It's why they call them the Cheesiewheezies."

Jason chuckled. "Cheesiewheezies? Don't you think that name sounds a little-"

"Don't." Adair cut him off.

Jason frowned. "Cheesy." he muttered to himself. Behind him, Deisha giggled, but only slightly.

They heard a deafening crack that brought their sights to the sky. The thunderous crash was followed by another, and still another. In the sky they caught sight of Falkor, a streak of white fire as he zigzagged through the clouds to avoid the boulders that were being hurled at him from below.

"Falkor!" Atreyu and the others bolted straight ahead. Atreyu and Deisha were nimble enough to leap over rocks and other obstacles that blocked their path, and Adair and Jason exhausted their effort trying to keep up with them. Falkor was in their sight and another boulder was soaring through the sky straight at him. Adair raised her hand, and on her command a bolt of lightning split the sky. The boulder crumbled to dust. More rocks followed, and Adair became a force of nature. The sky darkened with clouds and lightning rained down, reducing them to dust.

Soon the rocks stopped, but the crashing did not. They could hear monstrous footsteps rushing towards them. The rockbiters were coming for them. The first one that came into view pointed his great stone finger at Adair and shouted.

"Witch! They've got a witch with them!" More of them were coming into view, and not just stampeding for them. Some were scaling down the cliffs above them, snatching rocks to throw as they went. All in all their seemed to be a dozen of them. They were built just like Pyornkrachzark as they seemed to be made of stone and eleven feet tall, but one look at their jagged teeth and swollen red eyes told her they were not as gentle. Adair raised both her hands to call a mighty wind above them which spun the rocks away from them. Atreyu and Deisha retaliated with their bows. rockbiters appear to be made completely out of stone, and indeed their outer shell is made almost entirely out of rock. But there is living stuff inside of them that lets them move, and you can see it through the small chinks in their armor. These small openings are what the Plains warriors were exploiting. In spite of their efforts, the rockbiters were so enraged that their arrows were having almost no effect. Two rushed through Atreyu and Adair, forcing them both to leap aside to avoid being trampled. Jason took a stand in front of Adair and readied his blade. He swung at their ankles, slashing deep inside their armor. It was enough to halt them, but another had come around and was now behind them. The giant reached for Adair and Jason heard her shout in alarm. Without thinking he turned and threw his sword. It spun through the air and buried itself deep in the joint of the Rockbiter's foot. The giant howled and fell face first to the ground. But now Jason had no weapon. One of the two that had rushed them wrapped its giant hand around Jason's waist and hoisted him into the air.

Atreyu was coming to their aid, but when he turned his back, he too was taken from behind. The rockbiter shook him so fiercely that his bow was thrown from his grasp. Deisha was taken next.

Adair barely avoided the grasp of the rockbiter Jason had wounded. Acting quickly, she pulled AURYN from the inside of her tunic and held it up. It glimmered brightly.

"Stop! I have AURYN! I'm a messenger of the Empress! Does this mean anything to you?"

The rockbiters halted at once. An uneasy silence fell over them as they looked to one another.

"The witch has the gem?" one growled. "This changes everything."

"This changes nothing." bellowed another. "Kill anyone who comes near. Those are the orders."

"Baloc," one whispered to their leader. "What should we do?"

Baloc, who stood a little taller and broader than the rest of his fellows looked at Adair through narrow red eyes. He was fearsome with jagged teeth like the rest of them, and he had adorned his stony fists with cruel spikes. His head had horn-like protrusions at his crown, and he spoke in a voice lower and more threatening than the storm Adair had called before.

"We take them to the Boss."

Before she could move, Adair was seized by the waist. Baloc motioned for the others to follow him. With their captives in hand, the rockbiters scaled the mountain side. To anyone watching, they looked like an avalanche rolling up the mountain. They climbed to the peak of the mountain and at last set their prisoners roughly on the ground. Adair fell to her knees and had to catch herself on her hands. She looked up. In the glaring red light of the setting sun's rays she could see a figure with his back turned to them. He was tall. Not as tall as the rockbiters, but easily larger than any man she knew. His shoulders were broad and looked ready to burst from the fine leather jerkin he wore over his black silk shirt with wide cuffs. Resting across his shoulders was a claymore with a blade as wide as the man's hand. He turned to face them. He was a bald man with beady black eyes and sharp features, most prominent among them being his black mustache. His beady eyes zeroed in on Atreyu.

"You!" He growled.

"Hykrion." Atreyu acknowledged him.

"I should have known when I saw the Luckdragon." He stomped to where Atreyu was kneeling and spat on the ground in front of him. "How dare you show your face here. How I have dreamed of seeing you again so that I may put your head on a pike. The oath I pledged to Bastian would demand so."

"Bastian is gone." Atreyu replied. He was alarmingly calm in the face of this man's threat. From the looks of him, Hykrion could easily snap the boy's neck in just one of his mammoth hands.

In a swift motion, the tip of Hykrion's sword was under Atreyu's chin. "Do _not _speak my lord's name to me you traitorous cur!"

"Back off!" Adair shouted at the same time that Deisha cried out. "Leave him alone!"

Hykrion glanced from side to side at the both of them before returning his gaze to Atreyu. "Have you grown so cowardly that you would have women fight for you now? To think I respected you once." Then he turned his attention to Adair.

"They tell me you're a sorceress of some kind. I should tell you now that I loathe sorceresses."

Adair steeled herself and calmly reached for the talisman around her neck, holding it up for him to see. Hykrion looked back to Atreyu.

"Is this some kind of trick, boy?"

Atreyu shook his head. "Adair is human. She wears the Glory around her neck. We have come in the name of the Childlike Empress."

Hykrion turned back to Adair. His expression appeared mildly impressed. "Really? Well always honored to have a messenger of the Empress in our presence. Isn't that right boys?" The rockbiters chuckled collectively. "So tell me, Adair was it? What brings such esteemed company as yourself to my mountains?"

Adair took this opportunity to rise to her feet. The others followed her example. "Hykrion the Strong, I am Adair Alicia Artemis, and we have come to ask for your aid."

Hykrion sneered. "It's been a long time since anyone's called me that. Perhaps you haven't heard, but these days 'Hykrion the Brigand', 'Hykrion the Red', or my personal favorite 'Hykrion the Slaughterer' seems more appropriate. So what would make the Empress so desperate as to call for an infamous marauder like myself?"

Adair gulped. The Hykrion before her was hardly the noble ex-knight she'd expected. But after remembering how Bahzha's travels had changed him, it only made sense that Hykrion had changed as well. Only it seemed that Hykrion had changed for the worse. Nevertheless she knew her wish had guided her here for a reason. They needed his help.

"There is a battle coming to the Ivory Tower. New evil has come to Fantasia and if we don't face it and win, your world and mine will fall forever."

Hykrion was as motionless as stone. "Well perhaps Atreyu hasn't told you, but I've already fought my share of battles for the Ivory Tower. The last time I saw that place, it was nothing but a pile of burning rubble collapsing into the ground and taking all my dreams of honor and glory with it. So you'll excuse me if I respectfully decline your invitation to another blazing failure." He turned his back on them again. "But I'm not so stupid as to go up against the Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes. You should feel honored. You're about to become the first outsiders to leave these mountains alive. I'll have my boys escort you back. Don't show yourselves around here again."

Adair clenched her fists at her sides. "I was led here by the way of wishes! If you really are still loyal to Moon Child, that should mean something to you!"

Hykrion rounded on her. "Didn't you hear me?! I said scram! I'd be an idiot to attack someone wearing the Gem, but what's stopping me from hurting your little friends? I think I'd fancy making a new necklace out of Atreyu's teeth. But I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you to the count of three to head back the way you came. One."

She remained rooted to the spot.

"Two."

"Adair, I think we've seen enough." Jason pleaded. "He's not going to help us."

But she was resolute. She held her ground and stared defiantly into his eyes. If there was one thing her travels had taught her, it was that if she trusted in her wishes and gave them everything she had, they'd find a way to come true. Well they'd come as far as they could on their own, and now she had to trust that this was where she needed to be.

"Three!"

"Boss!" Another rockbiter was stomping his way up the summit, shouting for Hykrion. "It's the Luckdragon! He's reached the village!"

The moment he heard, Hykrion's face changed. His sharp brow suddenly creased with lines of worry. Without any kind of explanation or any word at all he turned heel and took off down the other side of the mountain. The rockbiters chased after him, and Adair and the others followed. They raced down the mountainside into the valley below. Near the base Adair could see lights coming on in little houses. There was a small village hidden within the mountains. And when they came nearer she could see Falkor in the middle of it. She braced herself for what they might find when they reached the village square, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Falkor was lying on his back, surrounded by children. They were strange little boys and girls with wavy hair of many colors. Some had sky blue hair, others had hair of fiery red. Some had yellow, others had violet. Some even had pink. Falkor lay on his back, letting them climb on top of him while he threw each one in turn into the air. They returned to his waiting claws giggling and begging him to throw them again. Since coming to this mountain range Adair had been met with savagery and brute force. She never would have imagined anything like this here. On their arrival the children stopped playing. One little girl with long rosy pink hair ran straight to Hykrion and threw her arms around him.

"Uncle Hykrion!" She cried. "Where have you been? We've been having so much fun without you! Come meet our new friend!" She tugged his hand.

Hykrion sneered at the Luckdragon. "We've met, Daisy."

Falkor rolled onto his feet with a hearty laugh. "So this is what you were hiding down here Hykrion. Mighty sly of you to keep all these young ones to yourself."

Hykrion's gruff behavior earlier was starting to make sense, but that didn't make it any less surprising. Adair could scarcely believe the feared ex-knight turned marauder was actually the guardian of this secret village of children. And the village was most definitely theirs. The quaint little houses were much too small for any of the rockbiters, and they looked to be made and decorated completely with sweet things like candy, soft feathers, and wildflowers. There were so many flowers lining the streets, in the windows, the town square was dedicated to a flower garden.

"This is what you were protecting?" Adair asked. "You and the rockbiters have been guarding this village?"

Hykrion scratched his head and sighed. "I suppose I have some explaining to do. I have a reputation to uphold after all."

Hykrion led them to his own house in the village: the only one made out of wood and stone with a traditional thatched roof. It wasn't colorful and sweet like the ones that belonged to the children, but it was simple and homely. It was hardly the den of some vicious bandit. He led them inside and they were followed by the little girl he had called Daisy, and another boy with shoulder length blue hair who they learned was named Falcon.

"Have a seat." He motioned to the table in the middle of what served as the kitchen. There was a small wood-stove at the back and a pantry of food. Hykrion set his claymore down by the door and took a seat at the head of the table. "Daisy, Falcon, set some places on the table. It's not every day we have guests."

"Yes Uncle Hykrion." they said together. Daisy leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek. As the two of them set about their tasks, Adair noticed something about the house. Even though it was Hykrion's, everything in it was adjusted to accommodate the children. His chair was the only one of a normal size, though it had a high back to support his girth. The other chairs were smaller and their legs were higher so that someone small that sat in them would be able to reach the table without too much difficulty. She helped herself into one awkwardly. Jason straddled the one to her left while Atreyu squeezed into the one on her right. Deisha took one look at them and quickly declined in favor of sitting on the floor.

"So what's all this about Hykrion?" Atreyu asked.

Hykrion sighed. "Well as you can plainly see I am the guardian of this place. My boys and I guard this valley."

Adair stole a glance out the window. The rockbiters had begun playing with the children outside along with Falkor. It seemed they were gentle after all.

"How did you end up here?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jason interjected. "How does someone like you go from being a butt-kicking warrior to being Papa Smurf?"

Hykrion narrowed his beady black eyes. "Watch your tongue boy. I am no less a warrior now than I was then."

Daisy and Falcon set bowls and spoons in front of them.

"I hope you enjoy mutton stew because that's all we have right now. It may be tough, but it puts hair on your chest. Right Falcon?"

"Right Sir." Falcon smiled as he placed the pot he had taken from within the stove. He uncovered it and began serving the stew into their bowls.

Daisy stopped what she was doing and tugged lightly on Adair's hair to get her attention. When she turned to see what she wanted, the little girl spoke directly and bluntly.

"I think you're pretty. Will you play with me later?"

Unsure of what to say, Adair nodded tentatively. "If we have time." It was here that Adair noticed something else that was peculiar about the children. Both Daisy and Falcon had matching eyes. What she had first believed to be a light blue in their irises she could now see was unmistakably silver. She wondered if all the children shared these eyes. Daisy returned to Hykrion and forced her way onto his lap. She ate from the bowl she had placed in front of him and he didn't seem to mind. He didn't look in the mood for eating.

With a long slow breath, Hykrion began to tell his tale. "It was some years back after the Ivory Tower fell and we lost track of Bastian. My old companions Hydorn and Hysbald departed and I headed east. I had many adventures along the way, but nothing that could have prepared me for this. I traveled to the eastern coast along the Ocean of Mist. But I could find no boat to take me across. Not just anyone can sail across an ocean of pure mist you know. Many who try either sink to the bottom or are lost forever in the fog. But as it happened, one day while I began another search along the docks to take me across in search of Bastian, I was approached by a woman who told me she had a boat of her own. She claimed to know of Bastian and would gladly take me across if I aided her first. She said that she lived on an island in the middle of the Ocean of Mist called Tirnog. She said it was a beautiful island where disease and death did not exist. But there was a problem. She said that her people were plagued by a monster called the Ethahl. If I was able to slay the creature, she promised to aid me in my search for Lord Bastian.

"I went with her. Together we sailed across the mist to the isle of Tirnog. When we arrived, I met her people. Imagine my surprise to find the island inhabited entirely by women, and each one more beautiful than the last."

"So these were pretty women?" Jason asked with a wry smile.

"Oh my lad, I had run with the loveliest of Fantasian women in my day." Hykrion boasted as he twirled the end of his mustache. "elves, fairies, nymphs, I even met the Goddess of the Hunt herself once. But these were worldly women who could turn even my ears red. Why this one time-"

"Um," Adair cleared her throat. "There's kids here."

Hykrion looked flustered. "Right, of course. Anyway, they told me of the monster that ravaged their home. They said that it could sometimes be an eagle, other times a boar, or even a lion. And every night it would swoop down and take another of them to its lair and eat her. I took my sword and followed their instructions to its cave. The Ethahl charged me at once. Its eyes were like fire, and it changed shape many times as we fought. As a lion it tore at me with its claws. As a boar it charged me head on and nearly crushed me against the rocks. As an eagle it carried me into the sky in its talons to drop me to my death. Here is where I gained the upper hand. With my strength I broke free of its grasp and raised myself to the beast's back. With my weight I forced it back to the ground where I tore its head from its body with my bare hands. With the Ethahl dead, the women of the island rejoiced. They were good to their word. They knew some magic you see, and used it to learn of Bastian's whereabouts. But unfortunately all they had to tell me was that my lord Bastian had left Fantasia. With my quest at an end, I was unsure of what to do. They told me that they were in need of a strong and capable warrior to protect them, and I was happy to oblige.

"I don't know how long I stayed there, enjoying the island's many pleasures. Time didn't seem to exist on Tirnog. But one day I noticed that the island seemed to be losing its luster. The fruit rotted quickly. The game was dying off. Even the landscape was decaying. I ignored it at first, blinded by the beauty and sweet flattering words of my hosts. When I asked them about it, they told me not to worry, that their magic would soon find a solution. But one day I decided to investigate. I took my sword and returned to the cave where I had slain the Ethahl. When I got there, I found some of the women entering. They'd never told me about meeting here before. I hid and followed them. I watched from the mouth of the cave. What I saw there chilled me to the bone. Huddled there in the dark, and chained together by the ankles were dozens of children. They were small and pale and weak. I watched one of the women take a child from the lineup and place her hands around his neck. She forced him to scream, and with dark magic she used that scream to drain him of his youth. I watched her grow younger before my eyes, and when she was through the boy was a little paler, a little weaker. His hair was shabby and gray long before his time. That was where I learned the truth about Tirnog. The island did not belong to the women, it belonged to the children. My hosts were nothing more than a coven of witches who had stolen the island from these children and were draining them of their youth."

"Witches are obsessed with keeping their youth. And who can blame them? They age far worse than any being in Fantasia I've ever seen. And these weren't ordinary children. They were the Tuatha, cousins of the fairies, the legendary silver eyed children who never grow old. The Ethahl had been their guardian for centuries. After I had killed it there had been nothing protecting them from these witches.

"I waited there, wondering what to do. I waited a moment too long, for I was found by the others. They brought me into the cave. 'So now you know the truth' they said. They begged me not to be angry with them, said they would be gentle with the children from now on. They promised me all sorts of things that were pleasing to the ear. I had grown close with these women after all, had trusted them, even thought I loved them. I had succumbed to their temptations. I realized then I had a choice to make. I thank the Empress every day I had the strength to make the right one."

"You saved them?" Adair asked, hanging with anticipation on every word of Hykrion's story.

"Aye." Hykrion nodded. "I cut their chains and cleaved a path threw the witches, killing many of them. They pursued me to the coast where I feared we were lost. But the Tuatha knew the way through the mist and how to use the witches' boats. We climbed aboard. In time they came after us. We fled Tirnog and returned to mainland. I took the children with me and together we remained a step ahead of them. Sometimes they would overtake us and I was forced to slay a few more. There were no towns that would offer us shelter for fear that the coven would destroy them, and there were none in the cities who would even spare a glance for us. I decided to take them deep into the mountains instead. Here we could hide. Here I could defend them."

"And what about the rockbiters?" Atreyu asked.

"The rockbiters that follow me are exiles from the north. They came here looking for a place to settle. I decided I could use them to help me protect the mountains. I challenged Baloc to a wrestling match and won. After that I forced them into my service. They resented it at first, but in time the Tuatha won them over too. And we've protected this village ever since, not just from the witches but from any who would take advantage of them. We made a name for ourselves and spread the legend of Hykrion the Slaughterer and his band of rockbiter bandits to make sure no one would ever come near this place. That is until you three showed up." His gaze hardened again. "Alright, you've heard my tail. Now I want to hear yours. Why have you come to our mountains. Be sure not to leave anything out."

Adair swallowed and looked to Atreyu. He nodded in agreement. She told their story so far, about the threat Volrac and the Circle of the Night posed to Fantasia, the plot to overthrow Moon Child, the battle coming to the Ivory Tower, and finished with their quest to find him and his old companions. Hykrion stroked his mustache and didn't say anything at all. His face was as impassive as stone. After they finished it was a while yet before he had anything to say. After a long while he set Daisy back on her feet.

"Falcon, take your sister to bed, and then see that the others turn in as well. It's long past your bed time."

"Yes Sir." Falcon replied respectfully and led Daisy out by the hand."

Hykrion returned his attention to them. "I see. So my old comrade Hydorn threw his lot in with your people eh? Interesting. He always seemed like such a city type. Now this... Volrac you said his name was? About his plan. Do you think he can do it? Replace the Empress I mean. I've seen some of the darkest magic there is, but this sounds a little out of the realm of possibility."

"These Witches who follow him, the Circle of the Night," Atreyu explained. "Their magic is not of Fantasia, and it is more evil than anything I have ever seen. Whether or not they can isn't the issue. They're still going to try, and they'll probably destroy Fantasia beyond repair in the process."

"I see. And just what do you expect me to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Deisha interjected. "We want you to fight with us?"

"Is that right." Hykrion spat. "Well as I've said before, I'm not a knight any longer. The days of questing and glory are over. I gave all that up and I'm not about to go back to it for the sake of a load of petty cowards who cast these little ones out when they needed them."

Atreyu rose from his seat and leaned over the table earnestly. "Hykrion, we were led to you by AURYN! That's tantamount to a summons from the Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes herself! It's your duty to respond!"

"I will not be lectured about duty by the likes of you! I gave up my honor as a knight to protect them and I will not turn my back on them now!"

"You'd be doing it protect them! This concerns them too!"

"Says who? This new human of yours following the will of a sleeping empress? As far as I'm concerned this is your problem. I will stay here where I'm needed."

Adair got to her feet and glared with a new ferocity in her eyes. She held AURYN up for him to see. "And what if I demand it?"

Hykrion glared. "You would use the Glory to compel me? Are you truly that desperate that you would commit the ultimate taboo of Fantasia. Not even the Childlike Empress forces her will on others, certainly not in order to leave a village of children defenseless."

They stared defiantly at one another. It was like he was daring her to try it. Atreyu put his hand on Adair's and shook his head. She sighed and let AURYN fall back around her neck. She knew he was right. Using AURYN to force Hykrion against his will would make her no better than Volrac.

"I admire your passion Adair Alicia Artemis. You remind me of Bastian. It was a different Fantasia then, back when we cared about courage and went out of our way to save each other. But that Fantasia I remember is no more. These children are all I have left. They helped me to find true strength to put those I protect above everything else. I will not leave them. I'll provide you with lodging tonight, and send you on your way tomorrow. This negotiation is over."

He rose from the table and turned his back on them. Adair believed that would be the end of it. She underestimated the brashness of her friends, one in particular.

"If you won't listen to negotiations then how about a duel?" All eyes were on Jason now.

Hykrion turned to face him. "Do you even know what you're saying boy? You're honestly challenging me?"

Adair shook her head vigorously. Hykrion was easily the size of three Jason's. Deisha's spoon had stopped midway from her bowl to her mouth which was hanging wide open.

"Dang right I'm challenging you. You and me, blade on blade at dawn."

Hykrion glanced from Jason to the sword still strapped to his back. He seemed almost amused. "I don't doubt you know how to use that. I heard you brought down Greahl. He's still moaning about his ankle. Testing your skill would be interesting. But are you certain about this?"

"What's the matter?" Jason asked. "Afraid you've gotten soft? Think you can't take a skinny human like me anymore?"

Hykrion grinned. "Now you I like. So tell me, what are the stakes of this duel? Obviously if you win you expect me to accompany you and the others back to the Ivory Tower. But what if I win?"

Jason had been about to say that they would leave and never come back, but that sounded boring in his head. He thought for a moment and then made a devilish smirk that frightened Adair.

"If you beat me, not only do we leave you alone, Atreyu has to play tea-party with the girls in the village."

"What?" Atreyu, Adair, and Deisha all said at once.

Jason nodded. "In a dress."

"WHAT?!" They repeated louder.

Hykrion's great shoulders shook with laughter as he grabbed Jason's hand and shook it. "It's a deal. You and I shall face one another like true warriors at dawn."

* * *

><p>In spite of Hykrion's promise of lodgings, there was no house in the village that could afford room for the four of them. So the rockbiters had conceded one of the surrounding caves. Falkor remained outside and listened to what had happened from them.<p>

"A duel?" Falkor inquired. "And if you lose, Atreyu has to do what?"

"I can't believe you agreed to this Jason!" Adair shouted as though he couldn't hear her through his practicing.

"Oh come on, do you have any faith in me?" He asked as he swung his sword in practiced motion.

"But Jason," Falkor said again. "Do you even know anything about dueling?"

"Iole's been teaching me and you know I've been getting better. Besides," he tossed the blade over his head and caught it by the hilt behind his back. "I've got luck on my side."

"You're being reckless! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Adair you are such a drama queen. This wouldn't be the first time I've gotten the snot beat out of me. And if I win, Hykrion will have to come with us."

"And if you lose?"

"Then Atreyu has to wear a dress. I'm not seeing a downside."

"It's a bold plan." Deisha agreed. "But I still say you went too far."

"I don't think so. I knew Hykrion wouldn't turn down an offer like that. You weren't kidding Atreyu, he hates your guts."

Adair thought back on the harsh words the knight had spat at Atreyu, particularly the tale involving Bastian and a supposed betrayal. She wondered what had happened. Atreyu had always spoken highly of Bastian as his truest friend. She couldn't guess at what would prompt someone as pure as Atreyu to betray someone and wondered if Hykrion had gotten the tale wrong. That seemed more likely. She wanted to ask him about it, but she hadn't worked up the courage. Besides, she couldn't do it in front of Jason and Deisha.

"Jason's right." Atreyu agreed. "AURYN led us to Hykrion. We need to do everything in our power to gain his support. We have to trust that everything will work out."

"We have nothing to worry about." Jason said with a surge of confidence. "I'm almost an expert swordsman. Hykrion's strong, but Iole's taught me it's not about strength. It's about precision, agility, and above all brains." He tossed the blade high again as he spoke, but his luck wasn't as strong this time and the pommel struck him in the head on the way down. "Owe!"

Atreyu groaned and buried his head in his hands. "I'm doomed." Deisha patted his back sympathetically.

"Adair, where are you going?" Falkor asked as she stomped from the cave.

"To get some fresh air. All of Jason's hot air is suffocating me." She stalked away from the cavern and found herself wandering closer to the village. The lights were out and the Tuatha were all cozy in their little houses. All except one. Adair almost collided with the little girl who stood in her path, and only her bright pink hair allowed her to catch a glimpse of her before running into her. She held up her hand and created a small light to see. She found the girl staring up at her curiously with her large silver eyes.

"Oh it's you. What are you doing out of bed Daisy?"

"What are _you _doing out of bed?" The little girl shot back.

Adair nodded. "Fair enough."

"Are you a witch?" Daisy asked.

"No." she replied automatically, wondering if she should be insulted by the question.

"But you can do magic."

"I do the good kind. I'm not a witch."

Daisy's face lit up. "You mean the kind of magic Moon Child can use?"

She thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, sort of like that."

"But if you're good, then why are you trying to take Uncle Hykrion away from us?"

She frowned. "Who told you that?"

"I heard you talking. You said you wanted Uncle Hykrion to go with you and fight a big battle. But if you do that, he could get hurt. I don't want Uncle Hykrion to get hurt. He takes care of us and we love him." Her silver eyes began to stream with tears.

What could she say to that? Adair had never really been good with kids. Her only experience had been with Brian and Jamie and little Lizzie, and she had struggled with them. But Daisy reminded her so much of little Lizzie whose big brown eyes pleading for attention she'd begun to sorely miss. She wanted to say something that would console Daisy, but she didn't know how to talk to children. She took hold of AURYN and wished to know what to say. And then she did.

"Come here." she motioned for Daisy to follow her and they found a place to sit on an abandoned log. Daisy sat beside her and she put her arm around the girl and held her close. Her wish told her this was right.

"Do you remember when the witches kept you in that cave where your Uncle Hykrion found you?"

Daisy nodded meekly. It wasn't a memory she liked to dwell on, but one that Adair regrettably had to dredge up if she was going to make her understand.

"How did you feel?"

"Scared. I was tired and sick all the time, but mostly I remember it was always dark and cold. They were so mean to us." She was shivering now and Adair was pulling her even tighter.

"Daisy, there are a lot of bad people that are going to the Ivory Tower to do some very bad things. They want to hurt Moon Child."

Daisy gasped.

"And if they win, then everyone in Fantasia is going to feel like you did in that cave."

"No!" Daisy cried. "I don't want it to be dark and cold forever!"

"I know." Adair stroked her hair and rubbed her back to calm her. "That's why we're going to stop them. That's why we need your Uncle Hykrion's help. If he goes with us, he'll save a lot of people."

Daisy was quiet for a moment. It was a lot for her childlike mind to take in. Idly Adair wondered how old she actually was. Time didn't seem to mean anything to the Tuatha. According to Hykrion, they would remain children forever.

Daisy stood up. "Then I hope he loses tomorrow." She gave Adair a soft kiss on the cheek that reminded her even more of Lizzie. "Good night Adair. I'll see you in the morning."

Adair watched her go and returned to her cave. The warmth of that little girl made it impossible to regret the wish she had made. She didn't even think on what memory she may have lost to it, or what else may have changed within her. She could now see in Daisy what Hykrion had seen in the rest of the children. She understood why he had called them his strength.

* * *

><p>Dawn came and all the children were lined up in the square, seating themselves on the ground for the show that was about to take place. The rockbiters had also gathered to spectate. Hykrion hefted his blade and looked Jason in the eye.<p>

"Last chance to back down boy."

Jason held his own sword in a fighting stance. "Not a chance."

Hykrion shrugged. "I'll give you full marks for bravery. Shall we?"

They circled each other as the others watched. Adair wanted to shut her eyes but couldn't look away. This was Kevin Thomas all over again. Jason made the first strike, but Hykrion blocked it easily. He was quicker than his size let on.

"You call that a swing?" the knight sneered. "Here let me show you how it's done." Their blades were still locked, but that soon changed. With a powerful puff of his chest, Hykrion threw Jason off of him. Jason skidded a good three feet on the ground, but before he had even regained his footing Hykrion had swung his blade downward. Jason leaped out of its path and the claymore came to rest in the ground. An explosion of dust erupted from it that had the whole crowd of onlookers coughing and sputtering to get the dirt out of their mouths, except the rockbiters of course who licked it up and swallowed with delight. Jason was more nimble on his feet than Hykrion, but the knight was experienced and could block all of Jason's attacks. His own attacks were powerful. He struck with the strength of an ox. All Jason's luck could do was keep him a step ahead of his swings and allow him to dodge since he had no hope of blocking them. Every time he tried they sent him tumbling away like a rag doll. A few minutes into the fight, Jason was breathing heavily. His shoulders were heaving. He needed to think of something fast because his luck wasn't going to hold out forever. Clearing his head, he rested the tip of his blade in the ground. Hykrion took this as a sign of him lowering his defenses.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already. I was just starting to work up a sweat."

Jason sighed and it looked for all the world that he was giving up, but at the last moment he swung the tip of his blade upward, scraping the dirt as he did. His luck held. The dirt he kicked up flew straight into Hykrion's eyes. The knight staggered and flailed his sword blindly. Jason side-stepped him and swung his pommel at Hykrion's hand to disarm him. It worked. Hykrion dropped the sword, but in a blind flail sent a fist into Jason's jaw. The boy rolled backwards and fell so hard his glasses were thrown off his face where Hykrion smashed them to pieces underfoot while he tried to clear his vision.

"My glasses!" Jason cried.

"There you are!" Hykrion shouted. He closed in on Jason and wrapped his powerful arms around him, squeezing him so tight he let go of his sword. Instead of struggling however, Jason went limp like a dead fish and used his weight to slip out of Hykrion's grasp. "You're a slippery one." the knight complimented.

Jason bent to retrieve his sword, but before he could, Hykrion kicked it away. Jason ran for it as his opponent gathered his own fallen weapon. Jason reached his weapon, grasped the hilt and turned around to face his foe. But he'd been too slow. Hykrion had retrieved his claymore first. Jason turned right into him and was struck in the gut, not by his blade but by the end of his hilt. He struck with such force that Jason was thrown off his feet and slammed into the rockbiter behind him. Adair and the others winced at the sight. Jason fell to the ground face first. Adair rushed to his side and rolled him onto his back, patting her hand against his face.

"Are you alright? Say something you idiot!"

He coughed and heaved to get his breath back. "Wow you're pretty." he moaned.

She slugged him in the shoulder. "You moron! You could have been killed."

Hykrion laughed and all the children cheered. "Well Miss Adair Alicia Artemis, my apologies but it looks like I won't be going with you after all."

Adair helped Jason to his feet and he leaned on her for support. He tried to speak, but had a drunken slur to his speech thanks to the beating he'd endured. "Right, right. You won fair and square, and you know what Hickory? You're alright. Let's do this again some time."

"Indeed." Hykrion agreed. "Best fight I've had in awhile. Whenever you feel in need of a good thrashing, you know where to find me."

Before anything more could be said, a small voice was heard above the clamor.

"Daisy, where are you going?" It was Falcon, and he was chasing after Daisy who was skipping to Adair's side. The girl dashed to Adair and gripped the skirt of her tunic.

"Uncle Hykrion's staying here, so I'm going with Adair. Someone has to go and help her save everyone."

"What?" Hykrion cried. "Daisy, what are you saying?"

"Adair said that the bad people are going to put everyone in the dark again if we don't help her at the Ivory Tower. So I'm going to fight."

Hykrion's face turned a furious shade of red. He pointed his sword at Adair. "Is this your doing?"

Adair looked quickly from Daisy to Hykrion, too flustered at first to find words. "No, I just told her why we came here to find you." Perhaps she hadn't explained things to Daisy as well as she'd thought.

"No Uncle Hykrion. Fantasia's my home too and I want it to be nice."

Falcon rushed to stand by his sister. "Well if you're going then I'm going."

"Me too." Said another boy, this one with forest green hair.

"I'm going too." Said a girl with hair the color of violets. She was followed by a chorus of "Me too" and "I want to go" and "Don't leave me behind" until every child in the village was standing next to Adair.

"Hey you can't go!" one of the rockbiters shouted. "Hykrion, they're not really going are they?"

"No, they're not going." Hykrion said firmly.

"If they're going, then we're going." declared another rockbiter.

"Oh shut up you bumbling blockheads, no one is going anywhere! Now all of you get back here this instant!"

"No Hykrion." said another Rockbiter. It was Baloc, the lead rockbiter with horns. "They're right. All of them. The human spoke the truth yesterday when she said that this involved all of us. The children wish to defend Fantasia just as these travelers do." He strode to stand by the others and stared Hykrion in the face. "I intend to go with them. These children are all that we hold dear in Fantasia. We'd have no home without them. I'll use all my strength to protect them, and if that means fighting at the Ivory Tower, then so be it."

Baloc's declaration inspired the rest of the rockbiters to join them. Now Hykrion stood alone in the square while they watched him, waiting, hoping for a decision. Daisy stepped forward, hand in hand with her brother Falcon.

"Please Uncle Hykrion? I don't want it to be dark and cold anymore."

Hykrion stared into her pure silver eyes, then with a cry of frustration he flung his sword to the ground. "How can I say no to that face? All of you pack your things! We leave first thing in the morning!" The children erupted into cheers before scurrying back into their little houses to pack.

Hykrion was beside himself. He looked down at Adair when she stepped in front of him.

"I promise I'll keep them out of the fighting."

"You'd better." He growled. "A hair on their heads gets harmed, and it won't be this Volrac or his Witches you need to fear." He looked into her eyes sternly, but then his eyes softened. "By the Empress! I don't even know if my old armor will fit!"

Adair smiled. "Thank you Hykrion."

"Thank me when this is over." He retorted.

Atreyu moved to Adair's side. "We should start getting ready as well." They were about to return to the cave when Hykrion seized Atreyu by the back of his tunic.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Atreyu looked up at him questioningly. "We're going to get ready to leave."

"Not yet you're not. I may be going with you, but I believe I still won the duel. A deal's a deal Atreyu."

"Yeah." Jason said in agreement. He seemed to have regained his senses. "A deal's a deal."

* * *

><p>"You are horrible." Adair hissed to Jason, though she couldn't suppress a smile. "I mean it. Truly despicable."<p>

Jason grinned. "Go on."

"This is awful." Deisha said mournfully, but she was also smiling. "I know I should look away, but for some reason I can't."

"That's it Deisha." Jason whispered. "Give into your dark side."

"By the Empress, this is just too cruel." Deisha covered her mouth, whether to keep from crying or bursting into laughter they couldn't tell.

Adair nudged him. "How do you sleep at night?"

"Like a baby."

The three of them stayed in their hiding place as they watched the truly awful proceedings that would surely earn Jason a place as one of the cruelest souls in Fantasia. What they were watching was a gathering of about twenty little girls seated on a large blanket with a tea set in front of them. All in all there were around twenty girls, a jovial knight, and one very embarrassed boy warrior from the plains.

"This is for Fantasia." Atreyu whispered to himself over and over. "This is for Fantasia." But that offered little comfort for the predicament he was in. His face was now the same shade of pink as the laced dress the girls had picked out for him to wear, and he didn't even want to think of the ribbons they had tied in his hair. "This is for Fantasia."

"More tea Atreyu?" Daisy asked, offering to pour from the porcelain teapot in her hand.

"Yes drink up Atreyu." Hykrion said smugly. "Daisy brews the most savory tea. By the way, those pigtails really suit you."

"I tied them!" Daisy proclaimed proudly.

"Lovely." Hykrion said, taking another of the cakes in front of him. "Simply lovely."

Now Atreyu's face had turned bright red from indignation, and the only thing that got him through this ordeal were the thoughts of revenge he planned to enact on Jason when it was over.

_He will pay. _He thought bitterly. _I swear by Moon Child's name, he will pay!_


	17. Chapter 16: The Tale of Three

Chapter 16: The Tale of Three

Packing all their belongings took no time at all. After the rather embarrassing end of the lost wager was over, the Tuatha were ready to leave the mountain village in minutes. Most were packing light. They seemed to think the journey would be a short one and that they would return in no time at all, back in their cozy houses. Adair wished she shared their optimism. She knew where they were heading, and that simply traveling there was treacherous enough. She didn't want to think too hard on the battle that awaited them there, but it had hung over her like a deadline. She hated deadlines. More than anything she hated the thought of the Tuatha children being in the Ivory Tower at the same time as the battle. She had promised Hykrion she would keep them out of the fighting, but so much was uncertain. She had seen the enemy host with her own eyes, or at least through Iole's, and she knew it had only grown since then.

Up until now Adair had made her wishes mostly by accident, or had let them come to her. This was the first time she took it upon herself to make a wish. She held AURYN in her hand, lifted it close to her face, closed her eyes and wished harder than she ever had in her life.

_No matter what happens at the Tower, no matter how this turns out, I want the Tuatha to be safe. Please keep them safe, and let them find somewhere happy to live after it's over, even if we lose._

She felt the warmth in the Glory through her fingers, but she still wasn't sure if it would work. Still, it was all she could do until the time came.

"What are you doing?" Jason's voice startled her. The white marks on the sides of his nose stood out sharply where his glasses used to be.

"Nothing." She quickly dropped the medallion back inside her tunic.

"You were wishing again weren't you."

Feeling guilty over this seemed a little silly to her at this point. "Is that a problem?" she asked, not without an edge to her voice.

"You promised you wouldn't use it unless we needed it."

"Well we needed it." she spat.

"How many have you made since we came here?"

She was taken aback, and even a little insulted by this sudden change in attitude. "What? You expect me to keep a log book now? Some of these I don't even know when I make them."

"Well that's convenient." The two of them stared at each other, he with unexplained accusation and she with utter astonishment. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't mean it like that. It's just... you're scaring me you know? I'm scared that tomorrow when I wake you up and tell you it's time to go, you'll be all 'I'm sorry. Do I know you?'"

"It wouldn't be the first time a girl's told you that, I'm sure."

Jason's jaw dropped and he put a hand to his chest. "Ouch."

She regretted it the moment it was out of her mouth, but she didn't apologize. Instead she hung her head and looked away from him.

"It was important." she told him, feeling silly that she needed to defend her decision to him.

"Okay."

"Can we go now?"

Jason nodded slowly. "Okay." It was all he said. They didn't speak again as they met up with the others. They didn't even meet eyes. Their coldness towards one another did not go unnoticed by Atreyu and Deisha who exchanged confused glances.

"Everything alright?" Atreyu asked.

Adair put on a shallow grin. "Everything's fine."

But Jason shot him a glare that only confused the boy warrior even more. They noticed it along the mountain path as well. As the throng of Tuatha children and rockbiters pressed out of the valley and down the mountainside with Hykrion in the lead, Adair barely spoke and Jason did not speak at all. But his bitter expression was plain as day. Even Falkor, who was hovering just above the party knew something was amiss between the two friends. The group had grown accustomed to the two's sarcastic jabs back and forth at one another, and Jason was always telling jokes or stories to try and lighten the mood. To those that knew them, this silence was unnerving. Atreyu leaned closer to Deisha.

"What do you suppose brought this on all of a sudden?"

Deisha's look was a somber one. "I don't think this came on 'all of a sudden'." she replied grimly. Atreyu wasn't certain what she meant, but Deisha had been learning little by little about what was going on in Jason's head. It was a feeling she was familiar with. But the understanding of the situation brought her no comfort. In fact it only made her more anxious. Like a pot of water over a small fire she had watched Jason's temperament heating ever so slowly. And here at the base of the mountain it would at last reach its boiling point.

After hours of tense silence from their little party (Hykrion, the Tuatha, and the rockbiters were actually quite talkative and could not sense their darkening moods at all), they finally left the mountain range. Little Daisy and Falcon ran ahead of the others. They had spotted something.

"Daisy, Falcon, don't get too far ahead!" Hykrion shouted without need. They hadn't even left the shadow of the mountain yet. They stopped and approached their discovery cautiously with eyes full of wonder.

"It's so pretty!" Daisy said in awe. "What is it?" she asked, for she had never seen a horse before.

"It's a horse." Falcon explained. He had seen drawings of horses in one of the books Hykrion had brought back from his raids.

"Come on!" Daisy called. "Let's go show the others." The girl was fearless as she took the horse by the mane and led him gently back the way they'd come. Thankfully the horse didn't mind and let the girl lead him where she pleased. "Uncle Hykrion! Look! We found a horse!"

Hykrion's chiseled features softened in a look of genuine surprise. He was impressed with the animal.

"That's not just any horse. That's a stallion. And a fine one. I remember riding a horse like this in my younger days. The guard of the Ivory Tower ride steeds like these ones all over the grounds. But what's a fine horse like this doing out here?" He looked ahead warily for any riders, though he didn't suspect any. The horse had no saddle. "Adair! What do you make of this?" He called back as the others approached the top of the ridge they had just crossed.

Adair's eyes went wide when they found the horse. She recognized him at once.

"Arian!" Forgetting her heavier feelings for the moment, she dashed to the stallion's side. Arian could sense her approaching and whinnied with delight. She stroked his face affectionately. "I thought I'd never see you again."

He stared at her with his mist colored eyes as if to say: _Did you forget you wished me back? _She had forgotten the wish she had made when they'd been forced to part.

Atreyu and the others returned to her side, Jason dragging his feet behind them.

"Isn't that the horse you left the tower with?" Deisha asked.

"Yes." Atreyu answered. "We were forced to leave him behind after Iole found us. He must be a clever beast to find us all the way out here."

"Yeah." Jason agreed bitterly. "It's like _magic._" Adair did not miss the venom in his voice, though he had coated it on so thickly it would have been a wonder if _anyone_ missed it. She turned to face her friend to find his arms folded and his blue eyes narrowed. "Was this that important wish you made? You're trading your memories for pets now?"

Had Adair been in better spirits she would have ignored his snap and explained that Arian's return was something she'd wished for much earlier. But as it stood she'd had enough of his foul mood.

"Jason, my wishes and my memories are _my _business, not yours."

"You promised me you'd only do it for something important!"

Atreyu looked from Jason to Adair earnestly. Deisha watched them as well, though she looked more ready to duck for cover than add her thoughts to this mess.

"Is that what this is about?" Atreyu interrupted. "Jason, wishes are complicated. They come from the heart, and sometimes they're hard to control. It's not Adair's fault."

"No, you're right." Jason's voice grew darker than any of them had ever heard it. "It's not her fault." His knuckles curled into a fist. That was all the warning Atreyu got before his fist connected his jaw. "It's yours!"

Atreyu staggered back, placing a hand to his wounded jaw and looked to Jason with a hurt and confused expression. The others were too stunned to move. They looked on wide-eyed at the two.

"What was that for?!"

Jason wrung the pain out of his hand and made a beckoning gesture.

"You going to hit me back? Choir boy?"

"Choir boy? I don't even sing!" Another unexpected punch sent him reeling back. This one connected with his nose. It wasn't hard enough to make him bleed, but enough to blur his vision for a moment.

"Jason stop it!" Adair came between them. She couldn't decide whether to be angry with Jason or frightened so her head and her stomach swirled with both in a sickening dance.

Jason had no remorse. "Come on, he asked for that one." He returned his attention to Atreyu who still had his hands over his nose. "Going to hit me back yet, or are you going to let Adair solve this for you like she solves all your other problems."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me the helpless martyr act." Jason snapped. "You drag her into your mess and then puff your chest out like you're doing her some kind of favor! Is that why Bastian hated you? Did you use him like you're using her?"

Atreyu's expression darkened at once. "Do _not_ speak of Bastian that way. He was my friend."

"Yeah I could tell from the scar he gave you." Jason stepped around Adair. "All that matters to you is what happens to your precious Fantasia! You'd throw us both off a cliff if you thought that would solve anything!You didn't care about him and you don't care about her." He threw another punch, but this time he met resistance. Atreyu caught him by the wrist and held it firmly. The look in his dark eyes told Jason he had finally crossed the line and hit the nerve he had aimed for. With a sharp jerk, he twisted Jason's arm back and sent a kick into his ribs. Jason coughed and staggered back, but he was smiling.

"Not so untouchable after all huh Choir Boy?"

Atreyu was throwing punches as recklessly as Jason now. They were exchanging blows heavily. It wasn't like their battles with monsters and demons. It wasn't even like Jason's duel with Hykrion which had taken skill and accuracy. This was exactly what it looked like: two boys throwing punches at each other. Nothing but blind fury and unchecked emotions. Atreyu caught Jason's arm as he swung it for a right hook, but Jason used his free hand to swipe past Atreyu's head and clamp down on the back of his neck. They grappled for a moment or two before their weight threw them off balance and they tumbled together off the ridge and into the dirt.

Adair and Deisha made to run down the ridge after them, but they both felt a heavy hand on their shoulders. Hykrion shook his head at the two of them.

"Do me a favor. Take the children somewhere else. I don't want them watching this. Daisy, Falcon, go with them."

Adair nodded and took the two children by the hand. She didn't know what Hykrion had planned, but she couldn't watch her friends tearing at each other this way. Deisha led Arian until they were out of sight of the scuffle.

"This isn't like Jason." Adair explained with an edge of unease in her voice. "I don't know what got into him."

Deisha only scowled. "This is your fault you know." she hissed.

Adair stopped walking. Sensing the situation, Daisy and Falcon went on ahead of them. They didn't want to be in the middle of another fight.

"You mean you blame me for making that wish too?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." the plains girl replied.

"Then what are you talking about?"

Deisha rolled her eyes. "You're either dense or you're one of the cruelest people I've ever met." She left Adair there, leading Arian away. "For what it's worth," she called over her shoulder. "I don't think you're a cruel person."

"So I'm dense?" She called after her.

"Looks like it."

Adair let Deisha walk away. She couldn't make heads or tails of what the plains girl was trying to say. If it wasn't about the wish, then what were they fighting about? Well she knew why Atreyu was fighting Jason. This only confirmed her suspicion that something dark had transpired between him and Bastian in the past. What she couldn't figure out was what had caused Jason to snap the way he did if not her wish. And why was he taking it out on Atreyu of all people? All her confusion at the incident was enough to make her believe she was dense. And it wasn't that really. As we've already seen Adair was an intelligent individual who could think quickly on her feet. The reason she failed to understand what had brought on Jason's anger was because of the ten long years her heart had been asleep. She was in new territory she had previously sealed herself off from. The ways of the heart were the greatest mystery in all the world to her.

She found herself returning to where Hykrion was dealing with the two boys. He had succeeded in coming between them and prying them apart. They were both covered in dirt. It crusted their hair and caked the sides of their face. Atreyu even looked like he'd swallowed some. Being smaller than most of his class, Jason knew how to fight dirty.

"Now I couldn't help but notice," Hykrion said sternly, looking from one dust encrusted boy to the other, "that while the two of you looked about to kill each other, neither one of you reached for your swords. Those are fine weapons you have strapped to your backs. Why not just take this business to your blades and be done with it? Would have been faster and saved us all that grotesque display the two of you just put on."

Atreyu looked horrified by the suggestion, and Jason merely glowered and dusted himself off.

"I didn't want to kill him!" Atreyu proclaimed at the same time that Jason said "He's not worth it."

"Precisely!" Hykrion scolded. "Anger between comrades is one thing, but to let it come to blows is disgraceful! If it's not worth killing one another, than it's not worth this! You Jason, this is not the way of true warriors, sniping at your comrade in arms and picking fights like a bully! And Atreyu," His voice dropped low and dripped in even more disapproval than he had used with Jason. "I am disgusted that you would stoop to this level. It seems you did not learn your lesson from Bastian of what comes from contention between comrades."

Jason took the whole thing keeping his arms folded stubbornly, refusing to meet Hykrion's eyes. But at this berating, Atreyu's eyes had begun to well with tears. If he appeared angry, it was directed at himself.

"You're right." He admitted, still fighting back tears. "I'm sorry Jason. I never should have struck you. But I don't understand. Why did you attack me?"

"I already told you." Jason snapped.

"I'm not using Adair, I promise. I care about her just as much as you do."

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have asked her to do any of this... this quest and these wishes."

"She's on this quest because she chose to. I haven't made her do anything!"

"That's a lie! Everything she's done has been because of you! Before she met you, she would have walked away from all this without a second thought! She wouldn't be taking these risks! If it weren't for you she could have gone home a long time ago!"

Adair tensed. Was Jason going to tell him about the ring? He had promised not to, but in this state who knew what he was capable of?

"What are you talking about?" Atreyu asked. His expression was earnest, but there was also a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"This is ridiculous. I can see it, Deisha can see it, everyone knows except you!" Jason clenched his fists, and Adair feared he was going to hit Atreyu again. Instead he shoved past him and started walking ahead. Adair stumbled to catch up with him.

"Jason! Wait!" He stopped and turned to face her. Though he had been full of fire and anger only a moment ago, when his eyes met hers his countenance was one of defeat. It made her forget what she had been about to say. Questions spilled out of her all at once. "What's this about? Why are you acting like this? What did you mean back there?"

"So Atreyu's not the only one that can't see it. Or do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you feel about him. Why else would you still be here? I can't take it anymore."

She felt as though she'd been struck in the stomach. Why would he say something like that? Was it possible that Jason knew her feelings better than she did? But then again, hadn't it always been that way? Hadn't he been that friend who stuck by her side and helped her make sense of everything?

"If that's true, then why are you still here?"

This seemed to hurt Jason more than anything else that had happened since they came here. It didn't take him long to regain his composure, but for that one second she watched his face contort in agony.

"You really need to ask me that?" He stepped closer to her, and then closer still until they were almost touching. "For the same reason I'm always right outside Rosemary's place to walk you to school every morning. It's why I've taken beating after beating for you at school. It's why I walk you to your house and then stay outside and watch your window and wait for your light to come on. It's why you whistle and I come running, why I would jump when you snap. It's why I've stayed by your side as often as I physically could every day since we met for ten years." He reached for her then, and she felt a shiver crawl down her spine as he placed his hand on the side of her face. He brushed a strand of her sandy blond hair behind her ear. Then he let his hand drop and walked away without another word.

She watched him go, frozen where she stood. She berated herself in her head over and over. How could she have been so stupid? Ten years of being his friend and she had never once noticed, never even suspected, never let it enter her head that he might have wanted her to be more than his friend. What was worse, she didn't know how she felt about it. She didn't know how to feel about what he'd said about Atreyu either. Was he right? Did she have feelings for him? She admired him surely, trusted him completely, and had come to depend on his courage. She stopped and took a moment to look inward. She needed to search her heart.

_Do I have feelings for Atreyu? _The answer came to her quicker than she thought. _Of course I do. Do I have feelings for Jason? _Of this she wasn't sure. She felt something for him, but was it what he wanted or was it merely friendship? Was there a difference?

"He'll be alright Missy." Hykrion's voice startled her. "Just give him a little space. We men like to work out our feelings alone. Otherwise people would start to suspect we have them." He winked at her slyly. She felt heat rising in her face when she noticed Atreyu standing behind him.

"I'm sorry Adair. I didn't mean for it to go that far."

She didn't say anything. Her face was hotter than ever and she knew it was red. When she saw him start to blush as well it only got worse.

"Well I'll go tell the children it's safe to go on ahead." Hykrion said, sounding flustered and quickly ejected himself from the situation. His leaving didn't seem to change anything though. They just kept staring at each other, unable to speak. She suddenly felt very dizzy. She needed to sit down.

"Let's wait for them." She said, quickly looking away. She turned her back to him and sat down on a grassy patch on the hill. He sat next to her, and when she looked she saw his hand was trembling. She remembered that night at camp when he'd told her he didn't know how to act around girls. They'd come a long way since then, and he had long stopped acting awkward around her. Now it was like they'd taken a step backward. In spite of that, he was the one to break the silence.

"About what Jason said... Is it true?"

"What part?" It was a stupid question. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She just wasn't ready for an answer.

"About how you're only on this quest for me."

"No that part's not true." She answered quickly. "I'm on this quest for me too."

"So I am part of the reason?"

"I guess so. I was different before I met you. The old me never would have gotten this far. I never would have made my first wish if it weren't for you. But I'm not sorry. I like the way I've changed. I'm happier now."

She caught him smile, but he still wasn't looking at her. "I'm happy when I'm with you too. So... what about the rest of it? Do you really... feel that way about me?"

She shivered again. "I..." She knew she should say yes. It was the truth after all. "I'm not sure. I might."

"But you told me you didn't."

"I know, but that feels like it was a long time ago. This is all so new to me. I've never even thought about it before."

"Me neither." he admitted.

"So if I did... what would you say?"

"I don't know. I guess we'd have to wait until we were sure."

She nodded. "Right. Let's just take it as it comes."

"Sounds good to me."

As they sat side by side waiting for the others to catch up, they felt a breeze above them and looked up to see Falkor flying ahead. Deisha was on his back.

"Where do you suppose they're going?"

"I don't know." Atreyu answered numbly, and before she could say anything more she felt him take her hand. Even though she could feel it was still shaking, his hand was very warm. It surprised her, but she didn't pull her own away. She let him lace his fingers through hers. They still couldn't meet eyes, but they were both smiling.

* * *

><p>Jason hadn't gotten far before Falkor swooped over his head and landed right in front of him. Deisha was straddling his back and stared at him with her fierce green eyes. She held out her hand.<p>

"Get on."

He eyed her warily. "Why? So you can drop me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just get on."

"Trust us Jason." Falkor winked one of his giant ruby eyes. "Have I let you fall yet?"

"This is a peace offering." she explained.

"Oh you want to parlais."

She cast him a sideways glance. "What?"

"Geez, are there no pirates in Fantasia?"

"Of course there are. But..." She sighed in frustration. "Look, last chance. Get on or not."

Jason relented and let Deisha help him onto Falkor's back. The luckdragon lifted off gracefully. Jason felt comfortable enough riding him that he leaned back to lay down. He folded his arms behind his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry about what I did back there."

"No you're not." She replied, but she had none of the accusation he'd been expecting.

In truth he did feel sorry. Not for hitting Atreyu, but for the way he'd done it. He had thrown punches at someone who had been content to take it until he provoked him by saying things he knew would hurt him. The worst was what Hykrion had said. Jason had fought bullies before and had been the victim of their anger more often than he cared to remember. To be called a bully had cut him deeply. But this wasn't why he was apologizing to Deisha. He felt he owed her a different apology.

"Well I am sorry about what I said. I do care about this quest. Fantasia's important to me too."

"I know."

He sat up. "You know?"

"Yes. I know how you feel."

He snorted. "Yeah I guess you would."

She turned her head to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know how you feel about _him. _Is that why you called me up here?"

She looked about to argue, but she decided against it. "Sort of." she admitted. "What would you say to an alliance?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I care about him, you care about her, and no matter what they say they care a lot about each other. I've never seen him look at someone like he looks at her and it makes me sick to my stomach. So I guess I understand how you can hate him."

"I don't hate Atreyu." he admitted.

"Oh." She hesitated. "You don't?"

"Don't get me wrong, he can tick me off, but I can't really bring myself to hate him. And I can't blame him for feeling the way he does about Adair. At the end of the day I know he's a good person. If I hate Choir Boy for anything it's for being too good."

"I understand." She agreed. "I guess I don't hate Adair either. She has a good heart. I just hate that I'm losing to her. But no matter what they feel, they're just fooling themselves."

"How's that?"

"Think about it. They're from two completely different worlds. Our worlds have rules. The first is that nothing from Fantasia can cross the border into your world. The other is that no matter what happens, no human can stay in Fantasia. The ones that do lose all their memories, and Atreyu would never let that happen to her. It's like you said, he's too good. So when everything is said and done, you and her will have to return to your world and we'll be left here to carry on without you. So until then, how about we just focus on the quest and do our best to get along. No more taking our anger out on them. Got it?"

"I think I can do that."

She held her hand out to him. "Shake on it."

He took her hand and shook on their agreement. "But in the meantime, is there anything wrong with running a little interference?"

"You mean with them? You didn't really think I was going to give up so easily did you? I'm already thinking of ways to win him back. I won't lose."

He chuckled. "So there is a girl underneath all those briars and teeth."

She shot him a wry smile. "But if you tell anyone, I'll hog tie you and leave you in the Bestial Desert for the shrieking piranha wolves."

He gave her a two-fingered salute. "Understood."

Falkor smiled to himself as he listened to the two of them. Memories of his own youth flashed to him of what it was like to be young and in love. But that is another story and shall be told another time.

They traveled the rest of the day in each other's company while Atreyu and Adair walked with Hykrion and the children. The procession was a little lighter as they progressed, like they had carried a heavy mist with them out of the mountains that was only now beginning to clear. They laughed, they joked, they played games and sang with the children, and the rockbiters joined in with their calamitous off key baritone voices. They traveled all day and into the night until they found a sheltered ground where they could camp. When Atreyu and Adair built the fire, Jason, Deisha, and Falkor joined them. Atreyu stood to look Jason in the eye and there was a tense silence as the rest watched them. Then Jason put his hand forward.

"I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

Atreyu took his hand. "I've been thoughtless as well. I promise to be more sensitive to your feelings from now on. Both yours and Adair's."

"Does this mean you two won't fight again?" Adair prodded.

Atreyu grinned. "Almost. I still plan to have my revenge for the tea-party."

"You're on." Jason flashed him a devilish smile. "But the loser has to jump into the coldest lake in Fantasia naked."

"I know just the place."

They both laughed at that. Adair and Deisha shook their heads and looked to each other.

"Boys."

From then on there existed a rivalry between Atreyu and Jason. Though neither of them spoke of it, they both knew it was there. It was the same with Adair and Deisha. But they had learned something important that day. It was possible to be strong rivals and still friends.

* * *

><p>"Well that was boring." Nag griped. "I was hoping for another fight."<p>

Fay sighed. "They both care too much for Adair to upset her that way again."

"Will you two be quiet!" Thoth whispered to them, quite unnecessarily. They were the only ones in the darkened opera house aside from the performers. "It's been ages since we've been able to enjoy some real culture."

"Thank the darkness for that. This tie you made me wear is killing me!" Nag moaned, scratching at the collar of the white button down shirt Thoth had forced on it along with the black tie and vest. Its new garb aside, it still wore its black leather leggings and chose to forgo the use of shoes, letting its bare claw-tipped feet hang free. After unsuccessfully relieving its itch with its claws, it bent its leg at an unnatural angle to scratch at its neck with its foot. Fay and Thoth had chosen to dress for the occasion as well, though the former only did so at the urging of the latter. She'd only heard the performance as a dull humming in the background, never once looking up from her book. She wore a dark violet blouse with a blooming skirt and lace petticoat while he wore a black tuxedo with a garish red bow tie. A white scarf was draped elegantly over his shoulders.

Thoth watched the performers intently with a broad smile, swinging his fingers lightly as a conductor might. The candlelight of the theater danced eerily across his lenses. The Fantasian performers were living breathing instruments. They were made entirely of slick white marble and bore somewhere on their body an instrument that was part of them. One was little more than a head on two stubby legs with a pipe for a nose, playing the notes with short marble fingers. One was a tall woman with a wide cello for her chest. One had a smile that stretched an entire foot long to accommodate for the flute whose keys served as his teeth. There were others making up this frightening orchestra, but perhaps the most disturbing were the Siamese twins that were joined at the hip and shared one pair of legs. The first sister leaned away from the second so that she could play the piano whose keys were set into her twin's back. To anyone else, this troupe of musicians would have appeared quite nightmarish, but Thoth was enthralled.

Though they were alone in the grand opera theater, they sat six entire rows back from the stage. Even in space that they had claimed for their own, the Circle of the Night preferred to skulk in the shadows.

"Who knew a land as chaotic as Fantasia could foster such genius. Such sophistication! Tell me, what was this piece called again?"

Nag grimaced as it opened the program it had been fitfully picking apart for the last hour and read the title of the piece.

"Beethoven's Ninth Symphony in D Minor."

"Beethoven. What a brilliant mind his must have been."

Fay rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Fay. We'll have plenty of time to return to your headache when this is over. After all the time we've wasted I am _owed _this!"

"As you wish." she replied without sincerity as she did with everything else.

"So does the experiment change now?" Nag asked her. "Now that they know?"

"Yes m'dear Fay, do explain. What changes are in store now that, to borrow one of your phrases, 'the cat is out of the bag'?"

"It does alter the situation now that they know one another's feelings. Now that they are aware of the Strongest Magic working within them, where they go from here depends on how they feel about that knowledge."

"What does that mean?" Nag asked.

"It means that they can either embrace it and let it thrive, or they can choose to neglect it and let it deteriorate back into a casual relationship, or simply die all together. However, past data has shown that once the Strongest Magic's existence is known, it is almost impossible to return things to the way they were, especially in a situation where it binds more than two parties. No matter what they choose from here on, there will be both pain and loss. If Adair chooses Atreyu, Jason's heart will be broken. Likewise-"

"Atreyu's heart will break if she chooses Jason." Thoth finished for her. "Not to mention the damage that would be done to that little Plains filly if she loses Atreyu. What was her name again? It's growing difficult to track all the players in your tragedy."

"I actually haven't been paying very close attention to her either." Fay replied.

"Tragedy?" Nag questioned. "This sounds more like a comedy to me, all of them so new to these feelings, unsure of what to do with them. They can't help but make complete fools of themselves. I plan to laugh this up all the way to the end." It made a shriek of frustration then. "This tie is dreadful!"

Fay smirked and returned to her reading. It was then that the movement on stage reached its climax. Thoth's was the only applause that echoed in the expanse of the opera house, but he made it count as the macabre performers took mechanical bows.

"Brava!" He called to them, rising out of his seat as he did so. "Bravissima! Stupenda!"

Fay glanced up at the grand clock that hung on the wall at the rear of the theater.

"Just in time. Volrac will contact us soon. It's almost time to gather the army."

* * *

><p>A wave of blue fire streaked across the sky as Falkor unleashed his fury on another wave of winged demons. They were the same as the ones that had surrounded them on their first journey to the Ivory Tower, and this time their leader had come with them; a Creature of Darkness called Twinfang. Once he had been a brilliant scientist in Fantasia until he was driven mad by the loss of his twin sister. He had turned to dark magic and combined it with his science to contain his sister's soul within him, but the process had turned him savage, and his sister was now nothing more than a malevolent spirit that used him as a host. But that is another story and shall be told another time.<p>

Twinfang rode one of the vulture like demons and shouted commands at them in his gruff voice from his first face, a man's face with spiky black hair and skin so red and leathery he looked like he had been burned. His sister spoke from the face that shared the left side of his head, this one pale white with rouge red lips and long black hair that cascaded down the side, keeping her hidden until she felt the need to speak. Even Twinfang's clothes were shoddy stitches of the two lives they had once been, pieced together from his white lab coat and her black funeral dress.

"Kill the Luckdragon!" The red face crowed.

"But brother," hissed the white face, "our orders were only to intercept the red-haired knight before he reached this place. Shouldn't we have remained hidden?"

"And miss this chance?" The red face growled. "Never! Kill Atreyu! Kill the humans! And secure the vision of our Lord Volrac!"

The white face smiled with her scarlet lips and pointed teeth. "Yes brother! Kill kill kill to your heart's delight!" Then the two voices joined together and laughed most hideously.

Riding on Falkor's back, Atreyu and Deisha had their bows out and Adair rode behind them, weaving her magic into their arrows. Each one that struck a demon exploded in a shower of golden sparks that destroyed its target and spread its fire to the others near it. Jason stood on the Luckdragon's back and with finesse would swing his blade at the demons that drew too near. One swooped from the side with talons outstretched to catch Adair, but only met the tip of Jason's sword as he buried the blade all the way up to the hilt in its chest. The wound he created didn't bleed, but rather it smoked and hissed like burning steel being submerged in water. The monster shrieked and fell to the ground.

Adair nodded to Jason. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Atreyu, get your blade out. I've got an idea."

Atreyu gave him a puzzled look, but drew his sword just the same.

"Falkor get us high."

"You've got it!"

Meanwhile on the ground, Hykrion had taken command of the rockbiters who had formed a circle of protection around the Tuatha.

"Bring the blighters down!" Hykrion commanded, and at his urging they snatched up boulders and great mounds of earth around them to hurled them with tremendous strength.

At Jason's urging, Falkor rocketed higher into the sky with a horde of the demons swirling in a wave behind him.

"Try and get us right above Twinfang."

"I like where this is heading!" Falkor roared with glee.

Jason turned to Atreyu. "Can you guide our fall?"

The Plains warrior looked down at the their target. "I've fallen from worse."

"Are you two out of your mind?" Adair shouted.

Jason only hefted his lucky blade. "Got to take risks if we want our luck to work."

"There's risks, and then there's just plain suicidal!" Deisha shouted.

Atreyu ignored their protests. "You two cover us."

With the danger heightening and the flock of demon birds closing in on them, Adair only nodded and turned to Deisha.

"Deisha, fire on my mark."

In spite of her own reservations, Deisha agreed and knocked an arrow to her string. Falkor soared higher until he was above the entire murder of crows.

"Now!"

Deisha fired at Adair's behest, but had not aimed at any of the demons themselves. Her arrow shot through a clear path between them, and with Adair's magic a forceful whirlwind blasted them off course.

"That's our cue!" Jason took Atreyu's hand and the two of them vaulted off Falkor's back. Free falling, they kept their eyes on their target. Twinfang rode a demon much larger than the rest of the flock with segmented plates all along its back like a cockroach. It was at the crown of this shell that Twinfang rode, standing on his two feet, unaffected by the wind and turbulence. He watched his demons scattered by the wind and his red face growled, still unaware of his rapidly descending foes.

"The human's magic is strong!"

"But brother, did you forget?" crooned the white face. "We have magic of our own."

"How right you are sister. Shall we?"

Twinfang outstretched its mismatched arms, one broad and muscular with jagged yellowed fingernails, the other slender with red lacquered nails pointed into claws. Blue and red sparks gathered in each hand, forming two magical orbs. In his broad right hand he held an orb of violent red fire, and in his slender left hand he held a swirling disc of biting azure ice. He brought them together in one formidable blend and aimed to launch it at Falkor. As luck would have it, Jason and Atreyu fell directly in front of him just as he launched it, and with a broad arc of their swords diffused the magical attack. They gained their balance and took ready fighting stances, both with the tip of their swords leveled at Twinfang's throat.

"Now what have we here?" The white face chuckled.

"Two against one is hardly fair." the red face roared.

"Let us make things a bit more even." The white face said in agreement. Then Twinfang did something truly horrifying. The white face split off from the red face, and continued splitting down the middle until his body was in two separate halves. The inside of the two halves was lined with hooked fangs like the inside the mouth of some horrid beast. As the two halves detached to stand on the one leg that was left to them, one of the fangs inside grew and twisted until it came to rest on the ground, a new makeshift leg. Then both halves held up their one arm and before the two warrior's eyes their claws grew to the length of blades. The white half laughed as she somersaulted off the side of the demon and re-emerged behind them, brandishing her scarlet claws. The red half closed in on them with his jagged yellowing claws. Acting quickly, Atreyu and Jason stood back to back. With his lucky black and red blade, Jason took on the white half while Atreyu took on the red.

"Why am I fighting the girl half?" Jason grimaced, keeping the white half at bay as she swung her razor claws with precision. "I fought the girl last time. I don't fight women!"

"Plains Warrior honor." Atreyu explained, blocking another wild swing from the red half who fought with less precision, but with ten times the ferocity of his sister. "I take the stronger looking opponent for myself."

"Well let me take him." Jason complained. "I'm more used to fighting bullies. Besides, it's like you said. You need some practice with girls."

"Fair enough. Switch!"

Moving as one, Atreyu and Jason circled back and traded opponents. With a lucky strike, Jason dodged the red half's thrust to the side and brought his sword down on his claws, shattering them to pieces. Likewise, Atreyu dodged the white half's attack and twirled his blade up underneath her assault, relieving her of her weapons. Both halves shrieked as the white half fell back and rejoined her brother. In a sickening display, the two halves stitched themselves back together.

"Alright," the white face conceded. "We know when we're beaten." Twinfang held up his hands, but just as quickly threw them down. In a crash of fire and ice, they struck not their enemies, but the demon on which they rode. The creature was dashed to pieces with a deafening crack and its three riders were thrown into the sky. Twinfang whistled with his white face and at his command, one of the demons swooped to catch him in its talons. He laughed with both of his voices as he watched Atreyu and Jason fall.

Falkor roared while Adair and Deisha shrieked in panic. The Luckdragon swooped down to catch them, but the distance between them was not only great, it was still impeded by demons. Just when it seemed certain that Atreyu and Jason would fall to their deaths, a sharp whistling cut through the air. Jason and Atreyu felt themselves caught by the waist and suddenly their fall stopped. But they didn't stop flying through the air. Something was pulling them now. They were dangling by long silken chords from an object that was flying too fast to see. What they could make out was that wherever the flying object went, the demons in front of it were thrown off course or otherwise wounded, like they were being shot at. They heard a sound that sounded like the humming of a thousand songbirds at once. More whistling brought their attention to the ground. Atreyu pointed and shouted.

"Look! It's Bahzha and the other Plains Warriors!" Far below them, Bahzha was leading the archers of the Plains People to bring down the demons with their arrows. Now being attacked on four fronts, Twinfang's demonic host was gravely outmatched.

"This would be an ideal time to retreat." Twinfang's white face hissed.

"Never!" Bellowed the red face. "I am no coward!"

"Brother, cowards live to fight another day."

"Right you are sister. Truly you are my better half." And without further argument, the Creature of Darkness called the rest of his demons to him and retreated into the sky.

With the danger gone, Atreyu and Jason's flying rescuer slowed his flight and gradually began to descend. They rolled onto the ground with a few scrapes but were for the most part unharmed. As they unfastened themselves from their harnesses, Jason lifted his sword to his lips and kissed the blade repeatedly.

"I love this thing!"

"I apologize for the rough landing." came the voice of the one that had rescued them. As they got to their feet they got their first good look at him. He rode to them on a strange chair with wheels attached to it. On its back was a mechanical appendage that reminded Jason of the tail of a plane. Folding into its sides were segmented mechanical wings that if they didn't know any better they would have guessed they had been hunted off of a dragon. There were other devices attached to the chair whose functions they could never have begun to guess at. The man himself who piloted the contraption was a lanky fellow who wore a leather jacked and a long wool scarf. Atreyu recognized him at once, even with the dark pair of goggles he wore to protect his eyes in flight. Though Jason didn't know the man personally, he could tell who it was. It was hard to miss his fiery red curls. "It's good to see you again Atreyu. And thank you for giving me the chance to run a field test."

Atreyu didn't know what he meant. "What field test?"

Hysbald pulled a switch on his chair and one of the contraptions sprung from its compartment and mounted itself above his head. It was made of brass and looked similar to the horn that one might attach to an old record player. Inside the horn was a network of wires stringing a series of instruments together. Placed at the mouth of the horn was a bellows which inflated and blew air through the horn. When the air blew threw it, the instruments would catch it or would twirl like fan blades, or perform whatever their function was. The result was a chorus of noises that culminated into the sound they had heard earlier.

"When the demons began attacking our corner of Fantasia, we fashioned something like this to protect our hut. This is our first portable model. Engywook will be thrilled that it worked."

Atreyu beamed. "Engywook is here?"

"Who's Engywook?" Jason asked, but Atreyu didn't get a chance to answer.

With a cry of victory, Falkor landed to let Adair and Deisha off. They ran to their companions and Adair hugged them both with a heavy sigh of relief. Then she curled her fist and punched Jason in the shoulder.

"Idiot!" She reared back to do the same to Atreyu, but he took a step back with his hands in a surrendering motion. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again!"

Deisha grinned. "You looked awesome, but it was pretty stupid."

Jason struck an inflated pose. "You thought I looked awesome?"

"Get over yourself. I was talking about Atreyu."

He frowned. "Of course you were."

Hysbald laughed. "So you are the human that's been raising all the noise in Fantasia. Glad to see the rumors are true about you Lady Adair Alicia Artemis."

Adair frowned. "What rumors?"

Before answering her question, he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "That you are a courageous girl as beautiful as the Empress herself."

Adair's face flushed crimson as she cleared her throat. "So you're Hysbald? Bahzha said we were meeting you here."

Bahzha and the other plains people joined them at the landing along with Hykrion and the rockbiters, keeping the Tuatha safely behind them. Bahzha carried on his shoulders two tiny people that Adair hadn't noticed at first. They were about the same size as Octavia, but that's where the similarities ended. While Octavia had a youthful and majestic appearance, these two had an earthy look about them and shriveled faces with tiny black eyes. They were a man and a woman. The woman wore a bonnet made of withered leaves and despite her age there was a sparkle to her dark eyes. The man looked just as old and shriveled as she, but his features were sharper, his eyes more intense behind a pair of large glasses. On his head he wore a bowl shaped hat made of a gnarled root. He jumped for joy and crowed with pride.

"Well done Hysbald! Way to gives those fiends the old what for with science!"

"You're not hurt are you?" asked the woman with motherly concern. "I'll not have you injuring yourself to my fool husband's science!"

Atreyu came to Bahzha's side and looked so happy to see these two little strangers Adair thought he was going to pick them up in his hands.

"Engywook! And Urgl! You're here too!"

"Aye my lad." The little gnome man beamed. "You didn't think I'd pass up a chance like this to show Fantasia what my inventions can do. It's good to see you again lad."

"Aah!" Urgl screeched and pointed at a scrape on Atreyu's arm. "Look at you! I worked my fingers to the bone patching your poor body back together and this is what you do with it!"

Adair cast a sideways glance at Atreyu. "Is there anyone in Fantasia you don't know?"

"Hysbald my old friend!" Hykrion cried. "It's been ages. Come on and get out of that chair so we can greet each other properly."

Hysbald winced. "About that Hykrion... I can't." An awkward silence followed then. At last it sank in that the chair Hysbald piloted was more than transportation. For those who had known Hysbald the Swift when he was a gallant knight, fleet of foot and the fastest warrior in Fantasia, seeing him denied the use of his legs was a difficult sight. "It's not as bad as it looks." he assured them. "Believe it or not I'm faster now then when you knew me. It's a long story. I'll explain on the way."

He gestured behind them. When he did it looked as though the sun was rising, and emerging from the horizon they saw it. The Ivory Tower stood in the distance, the sun glittering off its turrets and dancing like fire over the magnolia pavilion that overlooked its peak. It was as beautiful as Adair remembered it, and for Jason who was laying eyes on it for the first time, it was a sight he would never forget.

"The Ivory Tower." Adair breathed.

"Was that there before?" Jason asked.

Atreyu shook his head. "When the three knights came together, the way of wishes must have brought us here. It must be time for us to return." Atreyu and Adair shared a solemn look before they departed for the Ivory Tower to prepare for the beginning of the end of their journey.

* * *

><p>"So how did that happen?" Adair asked Hysbald after several minutes of walking, but she quickly amended her question when she realized how insensitive she sounded. "I mean, what happened to you after you split up from the others?"<p>

Hysbald only grinned. "It's fine. It's actually a happy story." Though she didn't say so, Hysbald knew Adair didn't quite understand how a story that told how he was paralyzed could be happy. This was the precise reason he had to tell it.

"After I left the others to search for Bastian, I headed west. After many adventures I came to a treacherous canyon. The canyon's not so bad itself. It's the worms you need to watch out for."

"Worms?" She asked.

"Nasty things that burrow into the canyon walls. They're as big as an ox and have heads harder than rock. They like to knock travelers off the trail. Well as you can probably guess, that's exactly what became of me. I was foolish and thought that if I ran along the path fast enough, they wouldn't be able to hit me. I misjudged their speed and they sent me flying off the cliff. I finally landed at the bottom of the canyon. The fall completely shattered my armor. It may have been the only thing that had saved me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I would have died there if someone hadn't come to help me."

"Is that when you met Engywook and Urgl?" she asked, referring to the two gnomes that were now perched on Atreyu's shoulders and talking both his ears off.

Hysbald nodded. "They don't agree on much, but that canyon is a place they both like to visit. Engywook likes to conduct research on the worms while Urgl collects slime from the walls of their cave for her remedies. They had just finished and were heading back to their hut when they found me. Engywook had his team follow him to the canyon and together they dragged me back. Urgl tended to me for... I actually don't know how long I was asleep. When I woke up she told me not to move. Said it was bad for my recovery to get too physical. It wasn't until I felt my strength returning that she broke the news. She had to tell me when I found I couldn't move my legs. It shames me to admit this now, but I lost hope then."

"I can understand that." Adair admitted. From what she'd come to understand, Hysbald had been active and athletic and valued his speed above all his other assets.

"In truth, Urgl's care was the only thing that kept me alive for a good long while. She seems gruff, but she's actually a caring soul. She loves making medicine and caring for sick and broken sorts like I was. But while she could mend my body, she couldn't fix a broken spirit. That was where Engywook was the greatest help. You see he grew tired of my moping around. He's always had an eye for potential and as far as he was concerned I was wasting my mind and the two limbs I had left to me. Quite ingenious that gnome. He actually designed this chair and had his research team construct it for me. It was a little different then. I've added to it over the years. Anyway he made it for me and told me that from then on I was to help him with his research. At first he had me do little more than fetch supplies for him. All the while he would ask me questions. He asked what I thought of the world, why I had become a knight, and most importantly what my plans were now." His eyes were distant as he recalled his story, but though it still seemed to Adair like a sad tale he had not once stopped smiling as he told it.

"I didn't have any answers for him. I had no plans for my future, my becoming a knight didn't matter since I could no longer go back to it, and the rest of Fantasia could have burned for all I cared. One day I finally broke down and told him as much. We yelled at each other for a solid hour. He called me all sorts of names, a waste of talent and space being the kindest of them. Then he got very quiet. He stared at me for a long time and then took a deep breath. He told me the story of his greatest failure.

"He had devoted years of his life to the study of a great scientific phenomenon in Fantasia. He and Urgl lived by themselves for decades waiting for travelers to pass by so he could discover a little more. Piece by piece he began to unravel the mystery of the Great Southern Oracle. But when he finally got lucky enough to talk to an adventurer who had made it all the way and spoken to the oracle, he was informed that she no longer existed. She had vanished after saying all she'd needed to say. The news crushed him. All of his research he had spent years collecting was no longer relevant. Engywook doesn't like to waste time investigating what was. He's only interested in what is. He had no clue what he was going to do after that."

He paused and Adair took the opportunity to ask him. "What did he do after that?"

"Lots of things." he answered. "Wonderful things. He journeyed all over Fantasia and made many great discoveries after that. But he told me that what he discovered wasn't nearly as important as the fact that he discovered them. He could have easily given up and retired to a life of obscurity and never pursue his dreams again. But he didn't. He told me that the same choice was in front of me. I thought about what he said. I stayed by myself in the little shelter they'd been kind enough to build for me. While I was there I began building. Some of Engywook's team came by to visit and I would ask them if they could bring me supplies. Eventually Engywook came to see what I was up to and we worked together. That's how I got these."

He pulled the lever on the side of his chair and the tail and wings he had used to fly before expanded. He folded them back in.

"After we were finished I started helping Engywook with his research full time. I became his apprentice. The old codger may be plumb crazy, but I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for him. He taught me that I couldn't let what happened stop me. Yes it was sad that I fell, but if I hadn't I would never have learned how to fly."

Adair smiled. "You're right. That is a happy story."

"I've always thought so."

They walked in silence for a while and Adair reflected on his story. Not just his but on Bahzha's and Hykrion's as well. She was starting to see why the way of wishes had guided her to them. It hadn't just been to seek their aid against Volrac. As Atreyu had told her before, there were things that Fantasia had brought her here to learn. From Bahzha she had learned that no matter how alone or defeated someone might feel, there were always others that they could turn to. Hykrion and the many children he was now guardian and father to had taught her the strength that came from devoting yourself to others. And Hysbald's story had driven home in her even more than the other two. Until she had come to Fantasia, she had allowed the tragedy of her parents murder define her. She had never been able to see anything bright ahead of her after that because she had never looked. She'd consigned herself to an empty life without dreams. It chilled her to think of how lonely her life would have been if she had never found that book in Bastian's shop.

The silence was eventually broken by their other companions.

"So Hydorn," Hykrion addressed Bahzha by his old name. "You threw your lot in with the Plains people. Never would have guessed you to turn savage."

Bahzha merely shrugged. "And I never would have believed you would hang up your armor to play nanny."

Hykrion's black mustache curled into a sneer. "Say that again! I'm still the strongest between us and I'll wallop you good!"

"Any time, any place old man."

"Who are you calling old!"

The two of them stared one another down and looked ready to duel until Hysbald wheeled his chair in between them.

"Easy boys. Save that for the battle." The two agreed. Hysbald was the youngest of the three, and in their past travels had also been the gentlest, often having to mediate between his more excitable comrades. It seemed that was still true even years later.

The group drew many stares when they at last reached the end of the path through the labyrinth garden that led into the Ivory Tower. The imperial grooms had their hands full this time giving each and every one of their party the cup of welcome to drink from. When it was over Atreyu explained to them that they needed to consult with Cairon as to their arrangements. They agreed to meet up in the square in the higher terraces in a few hours. Falkor took flight once they were inside the tower, preferring to remain in the sky then follow them in. Not that the tower couldn't afford him plenty of space. As it's been explained, the tower was as large as a whole city. But Falkor could not stand buildings or ceilings no matter how large.

The first thing Adair did was take Arian to the stables. Atreyu, Jason, and Deisha went with her. The four of them had been sticking close together since leaving the plains. As she led Arian to a stall and stroked his mane, assuring him she would be back soon, she wondered aloud.

"I wonder if Iole made it here yet." The voice that appeared behind them answered her question.

"It's about time. I was worried I was going to have all the fun." Iole sat perched on one of the stall doors like she'd been there from the start. She winked one of her crystal blue eyes at Adair. "Everything work out on your end?"

Adair smiled, genuinely happy to see her for the first time since the dragon girl had been her cat. She nodded. "We found them. What about you?"

"I just finished escorting the last caravan. If everything goes according to plan we'll have enough silver to arm every man,woman, and child in the tower."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Atreyu said grimly. But as one who had seen with his own eyes the threat they faced, he didn't sound very hopeful that it could be avoided.

"Me too." Iole agreed, but she didn't sound any more optimistic. Now that they were all here, the weight of what was ahead of them was greater than it had ever been. "We'll have time to catch up later. You all have things to do and so do I." She hopped from her perch and made to leave the stables.

"Where are you going?" Jason called after her.

She waved without looking back. "Nowhere." But the way she said it led them to believe it was one of those things they "didn't need to know".

They talked little as they left the stables together and began the long ascent to the higher terraces of the tower to meet with the council. When they reached it at last they were met by Cairon the centaur and Gandarin the Sassafranian. Gandarin had his little arms folded and was scowling with his round eyes.

"Now you two have done it." the little Sassafranian grimaced. "There's no going back now."

Adair scowled. "Sorry we thought gathering a defense for the tower against a demonic horde was a good thing."

"And what an army you've brought! We'll be lucky if there is an Ivory Tower to defend when this is over, or a Fantasia for that matter."

Atreyu stepped in front of Adair. "If Volrac succeeds, there won't be."

"Do not disrespect this council again Atreyu!" Gandarin scolded. "This time you've gone too far!"

"I think you're exaggerating a bit." Jason waved his hand as if to brush the councilor's worry aside. "Really how much damage can three ex-knights, twelve rockbiters, a luckdragon, two gnomes, a village of immortal children, all the tribes of the Plains People, and whoever General Heremoor invited do?"

"Do not play the fool with me human!" The old child shouted.

"Councilor," Cairon intervened. "It could be that they don't know."

Adair looked from one councilor to the other. "Don't know what?"

Cairon spoke to them now, brooking no further outburst from his colleague. "We thank you for the bravery you and your companions have shown thus far Adair Alicia Artemis. You have gathered a formidable force to defend the heart of Fantasia. Evidently it was far more formidable than you realized."

"Cairon," Atreyu interrupted. "What's happened?"

The Centaur shook his head before raising his old brown eyes to meet theirs again.

"It would seem that your quest has reached the ears of The Eldest."


	18. Chapter 17: The Eldest

**Chapter 17: The Eldest**

Quiet had settled eerily over the upper terrace as Adair and the others were led to the great circular room where the council met. None of the sages and other councilors made a sound as they passed through the corridors. Whoever this "Eldest" was, he certainly had everyone in the tower on edge. As they made their way past another series of rooms, she kept an eye out for Octavia and General Heremoor, hoping to see that they had returned safe and sound. She didn't see them. It was Jason who asked the question Adair had been thinking.

"So who's this 'Eldest' guy?"

"Forgive me for misleading you earlier." Cairon answered. "The Eldest is not a single individual. They are a collective."

"But who are they?" Adair asked.

"As you've learned, time in Fantasia is very different than in your world. They are called 'The Eldest' because their stories have been told so many times that some of us consider them immortal."

"So they're just really old stories?"

"Well it's more than that. You see, the first of them claimed immortality long ago. They claimed to be well versed in a special kind of magic that exceeds all others."

"Some say they believe themselves to be greater than The Childlike Empress herself." Gandarin huffed.

Adair didn't like the sound of that. This talk of the most powerful magic reminded her too much of Fay. "What do they say?"

"They make no such claim, but the way they throw their weight around here makes me wonder."

"It would be wise," Cairon cautioned, "to keep those thoughts to yourself while they are here Councilor."

"And they're asking for me?" Adair felt a lump form in her stomach. "Why?" It made her head spin how things had changed since the last time she'd been here. Her first visit to the Ivory Tower, she had been so inexperienced and the council had regarded her as something frail that needed protection. Now Cairon and Gandarin were looking to her to make decisions and these Eldest were seeking an audience with her.

"They are considering taking part in the coming battle."

Atreyu's eyes widened. "All of them?"

Cairon nodded sternly. "Adair, the Eldest keep to their own domains most of the time. When they involve themselves in the affairs of Fantasia, there is always great quaking in the land. For more than one of them to leave their domain is rare. For them all to be here right now is unheard of. Depending on what you tell them, they may aid us against Volrac's army, or they may simply return to their domains altogether."

"If I were you, I'd send them packing." Gandarin grimaced.

"Councilor please!" Cairon warned him again before returning to Adair. "The decision is yours of course. You wear our Empress' blessing around your neck. But I would implore you to consider carefully. We will wait outside for your decision."

"Why? Shouldn't the council be in there too?"

"I'm afraid not. Whenever one of The Eldest is here in the tower, there is no authority shy of Moon Child herself greater than theirs. Be careful Adair. With our Empress still in the state she's in, it's quite possible you are about to come face to face with the most powerful beings in all Fantasia."

"You mean me and Atreyu right? Jason? Deisha? They're coming with me right?"

Cairon shook his head sadly. "No. Only you. They asked specifically for the one who wears The Glory around her neck."

Adair looked desperately to her companions. "Guys?"

Jason shook his head vigorously. "No way are we letting you go in there alone."

"I'm afraid they're not giving you a choice." Gandarin replied.

Atreyu put a hand on Jason's shoulder and shook his head. They could tell from the set of his jaw that he didn't like this anymore than Jason did. He looked back to Adair.

"This is something only you can do." he said with surety.

Deisha gave her a hesitant thumbs up. "We'll be right outside. Just... don't say anything stupid."

Adair prayed they could not see the sweat she felt beading on her forehead.

"No pressure." she answered sarcastically.

"Go on Adair." Cairon urged. "They don't like to be kept waiting."

She gulped and made her way alone to the great double doors that led to the council chamber. She stood in front of them and stared at the entrance for a moment, took a deep breath and reached out her hand. With her own will, she threw them open. She was aware she needed to make an impression if she was going to have any control over the situation. What better way to make an impression than to show these supposed powerful magicians that she had power of her own. Their eyes were on her the second she was inside. She stepped to the center of the room and with a wave of her hand the doors closed. Though she held her head high and her shoulders straight, inside her heart was pounding.

She didn't know what she'd expected when she entered, so she didn't know what to think of the sight she was met with. At the very least she'd expected to be met with wizened faces like Ze'hara or Cairon. One glance around the room told her this was not the case. There were twelve chairs in the circle. The council chamber only ever has the chairs that it needs. If there had been more or less gathered there would be one chair to accommodate each one. Sitting in these chairs was a circle of twelve regal people both in manner and dress with serene faces. There were six women and six men. The man and woman that sat at the head of the circle facing Adair rose to their feet. They were both dressed in white silk. She wore a long flowing gown and a white cloak while he wore a tunic and boots and a cloak that sported thick fur on the collar. Whatever corner of Fantasia they hailed from must have been cold. Adair felt cold just looking at them.

"We thank you Adair Alicia Artemis for agreeing to meet with us." said the woman. She had long dark hair as black as ebony that made her face seem very pale. But to Adair's surprise, she had very kind blue eyes. "I am The Lady of Heaven's Grace."

The man at her side was the next to speak. He had close cropped brown hair and features that could only be called royal. "And I am The Knight of Heaven's Charm."

The two of them sat down and the next two at their left stood and announced themselves much the same as they had.

"I am the Lady of the Undying Rose." said a woman in a fine gown that shimmered gold. Her brown curls hung loosely around her shoulders. She had chestnut brown eyes that had a knowing look in them. Adair couldn't help but feel that she was analyzing her, trying to read her like one would read a book. In her hand she held a red rose and ran her fingers over the edges of its petals absentmindedly. Adair found the allusion to her name a little cliché.

"And I am The Knight of the Hidden Thorn." said the man at her side. He had intense dark eyes and dark curls. In spite of his fine apparel, he sported a goatee that made him look wolfish. The next two stood when they sat down.

"I am the Lady of the Midnight Hour." said a woman in a sparkling blue gown with her shimmering blond hair piled intricately on the top of her head.

"And I am the Knight of Tomorrow's Promise."

"I am the Lady of the Waking Dreaming." A woman with long honey colored hair declared with rose-red lips.

"And I am the Knight of Awakening."

The next two to stand seemed to have simpler dress than the others, but had a more exotic look about them. The woman had hair as fiery red as Hysbald's, and she wore a necklace made of seashells. The man at her side had a roguish look about him and a sly grin. He looked like he would have been more at home on a pirate ship than in this assembly hall.

"I am the Lady of Two Worlds."

"And I am the Knight of the Other Side."

The last of the gathering to stand almost made Adair lose her composure. At first glance she had completely missed them. She had seen them, but simply had not noticed how young they were. The boy and girl that stood to announce themselves could not have been more than ten. Yet they spoke with as much conviction as their peers. They clearly held their own in this gathering.

"I am the Lady of the Unfailing." said the girl.

"And I am the Knight of the Unyielding." said the boy.

As each one spoke, Adair had the strangest sensation. Much like how one feels when they meet eyes with a complete stranger, but they feel like they've seen them before. Something about this council of twelve seemed familiar to her.

When the last of them had taken their seats, the Lady of Heaven's grace stood back up.

"Adair Alicia Artemis, we have been made aware of the situation regarding the Creature of Darkness who calls himself the Nightmare King. We have also been told of your quest to discover the Strongest Magic."

Adair regarded her warily. "Who told you that?"

"We received a message from the dark princess of Spook City."

"Gaya sent you? I thought General Heremoor called you here."

The Lady of Heaven's Grace shook her head. "The dark princess told us of your mission and we came of our own accord. She told us that Fantasia can only be saved if you discover the strongest magic."

"Why would Gaya tell you that?"

The Knight of Heaven's Charm stood then, who Adair guessed was her husband (and she had similar suspicions about the others, though she couldn't guess at the relationship between the boy and the girl).

"She sent the message to us because all twelve of us gathered here have been touched by the strongest magic. It runs deeper in us than almost anyone in Fantasia. It resides at the core of each of our stories. I believe she had hoped we could teach it to you. She moves from the shadows and will not come herself, but whatever her reasons are, she wants you to succeed."

Adair had almost forgotten Gaya's warning, but her message came back to her then.

_Your heart can only be awakened by the strongest magic... That is what you came here to learn._

She shivered at the memory of those endlessly black eyes in that face made of broken glass.

"So is she right? Can you teach it to me?"

The Knight of Heaven's Charm shook his head sadly. "The dark princess knows little of the strongest magic. It seems the same is true of you. The strongest magic cannot be taught."

The Knight of the Hidden Fang (the one with the wolfish features) rose from his seat with indignation plain on his face. "Bite your tongue. I stand here as proof that it _can_ be taught."

The Lady of the Undying Rose reached for his hand and stroked it lightly. "Calm yourself. That's not what he meant."

The Lady of Heaven's Grace leveled her gaze at them. It seemed that she and her knight were the senior members here. She turned her kind blue eyes back to Adair.

"Never mind the dark princess. She is not the reason we came. We came here because we wanted to see for ourselves. Have you found the strongest magic?"

Adair swallowed. "I don't know what that means."

"It does not suit a lady to lie." the Lady of the Undying Rose remarked, not unkindly.

Adair grimaced at that. She believed she'd been sent here to make a decision. Facing these people now, it was very clear no matter what she decided, they were here for their own reasons. What was worse, standing in the middle of this formidable circle she felt less like she was delegating and more like she was on trial.

"I know what some think it means. I've heard some say that love is the strongest magic. But I don't know if I believe that."

"Oh but Adair," the Lady of Two Worlds said wistfully (the woman with fiery red hair). "True love is powerful. It transcends time, worlds, any boundary you can think of. Not even death can stop it." If she weren't in council with the others, Adair believed this woman would have gotten out of her seat and danced.

"Yeah that's fine to say." Adair replied dryly. "But I've yet to see it."

"This was what I meant when I said it could not be taught." The Knight of Heaven's Charm stated. "We can tell you over and over the power that we have found through true love, but until you find it yourself you won't believe us."

The Lady of Heaven's grace turned to the Lady of the Undying Rose.

"Rose, what do you see? Has she found it yet?"

The Lady of the Undying Rose had a slight grin on her face as she returned her attention to the rose in her hand. It was the smile of a woman who knows a secret. "Her heart has changed since she came here. She is no longer fighting to keep it shut. But now it is currently being pulled in two directions."

"How do you know that?" Adair asked with a note of accusation in her voice.

She lifted her gaze and stared at her again with those keen brown eyes. "Because I can see your heart. Understanding people is what I do. It's how I found my strongest magic. Don't worry. Whatever is said in this room remains here."

"Thanks." Adair replied darkly. She did not like the idea of this woman being able to see inside her. But since it was now out in the open, she figured she may as well ask. What she had talked about with Atreyu and Jason still weighed heavily on her mind. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Jason, and even if she didn't love him the way he apparently loved her, how could she acknowledge her feelings for Atreyu without hurting him? She addressed the Lady of Heaven's Grace. For some reason, her eyes were the easiest to meet.

"About the whole strongest magic thing. What if you go for it and it hurts someone? Or what if it hurts you?"

"Adair, that's simply part of life. You may fall in love and your heart may later break. Or it may break the heart of someone you care about. But if we let our fear of a broken heart stop us, then we will never find it."

Adair shook her head. "Better to have loved and lost I guess."

"But I can promise you this. No matter what pain or hardships may come, if it is true love, things have a way of working themselves out."

Adair nodded, but her words were not comforting. "That's my problem. I've never really loved anyone. What if it's too late for me to feel it?"

"That is _not_ true." It was the Lady of the Midnight Hour. Up until now she had not spoken save to give her name. With the way her golden hair was drawn up, it made her face look small and delicate. But she spoke with great conviction. "So many of your kind echo your thoughts. For so long you have let darkness swallow your heart. It is not that you believe you can't love. You simply believe that you are not worth loving. I was once like you. I let others convince me that I had no worth. But they were wrong. I was wrong, and so are you. I may not possess Rose' talent to see your heart but I have heard of you, and I see it in your eyes. You possess great courage and kindness. Though it's only beginning to awaken, your heart has a great capacity for love." She ceased speaking and her lip began to quiver. Her knight, the Knight of Tomorrow's Promise took her hand sympathetically. It seemed she was not as used to public speaking as the others.

The Lady of Heaven's Grace nodded with a smile. "It seems we've reached a decision. Adair Alicia Artemis, we the Eldest of Fantasia will aid you in the coming battle. We will show you the power of the strongest magic."

* * *

><p>Atreyu, Jason, and Deisha hadn't moved from where Adair had left them. Jason paced nervously back and forth while Atreyu and Deisha leaned against the wall.<p>

"You're wearing tracks into the floor." Deisha muttered.

"They've been in there a long time."

"I'm sure she's fine." Atreyu assured him, but there was anxiety underlying his voice as well.

At last the double doors of the council chamber swung open. Adair was the first one through, glad to reunite with her friends. The Lady of Heaven's Grace and the Knight of Heaven's Charm followed behind her. The rest of the Eldest filed out in pairs. Atreyu took a knee and motioned for his companions to do the same. He knew to give respect where respect was due. Jason and Deisha followed his example.

"Rise Atreyu of the plains." The Lady of Heaven's Grace said kindly. "You as well Jason Sayers and Deisha of the Plains."

They got to their feet. Cairon and Gandarin moved back into view and addressed the Lady warily.

"Well?" Gandarin asked. "What was the outcome of your meeting?"

The Knight of Heaven's Charm nodded. "We will stand with you against Volrac."

If the two councilors had any objection (and they certainly did) they were wise to stifle it.

"Send a proclamation throughout the tower." The Lady of Heaven's Grace declared. "The ball will be held in the northern square."

"Ball?" Adair asked apprehensively. "You never said anything about a ball."

"Lady," Atreyu interjected. "With Volrac's attack almost upon us, is this really the best time to hold a celebration?"

The Lady of Heaven's Grace nodded as though this were natural. "I believe so."

"Do your people not dance before battle Plainsman?" The Lady of the Undying Rose asked with a conspiratorial wink.

"It may seem frivolous to you," admitted the Lady of the Midnight Hour. "But it is a long upheld tradition." She looked to Adair as she explained the rest. "Love is often found to bloom at such occasions."

Adair felt her face flush and hoped the others didn't notice.

"We shall begin at dusk." The Lady of Heaven's Grace announced. "You have until then to find something suitable to wear. Councilor Cairon, call every available messenger you have to see to it everyone on the tower grounds is invited."

"Everyone?" Cairon asked incredulously.

The Knight of Heaven's Charm nodded firmly. "Everyone."

Cairon shook his head at the monumental task before him. He nodded to Adair and the others, and with one last bow to the Eldest he galloped away.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Asked the Lady of Two Worlds, in a far more giddy manner than most would find appropriate. "You can't go to a ball dressed like that. Go on."

* * *

><p>After the Eldest departed, the group of four suffered a very awkward parting of ways. It was awkward because the invitation of the Eldest had left each of them with unspoken expectations. Expectations that they could not voice out loud. But even without being spoken they hammered in their hearts loud enough that they were afraid the others would hear it. Perhaps that was why they split up so quickly. Atreyu had gone ahead first with Jason to show him the shopping district. Atreyu himself planned to head to the Infinite Garden of the Ivory Tower where the Plains People had camped. Deisha had split off next to find Falkor, claiming to be in need of some of the supplies he carried. That is how Adair found herself alone in the chambers she had been shown to. There was a grand bed with silk curtains draped around it, a vanity set against the wall with a mirror, an assortment of combs and hairbrushes, and every shade of make-up a girl could hope for. Even the simple things like the combs were beautiful, carved with flowers and birds. The room was obscenely large for one person and she had begged, actually begged Deisha to share it with her. Not only was she uncomfortable with all the attention, she really wasn't in the mood to be alone. It was surreal to remember how often she'd craved time to herself in the human world.<p>

Deisha had been more willing than Adair would have guessed. The Plains girl had been enthralled by the grandeur of the room and no doubt would have resented it if Adair had kept it to herself. It was one of those rare times she had let her more girlish side show. She returned from her errand with Falkor quicker than expected. She had her traveling pack with her.

"Sorry," Deisha apologized. "I couldn't find us anything to eat."

"Don't worry." Adair assured her, pointing to a cabinet in the corner of the room that took all the space from floor to ceiling. "Trust me, they have us covered." She'd already discovered the magic of the cupboard while Deisha had been out.

The other girl moved to it and placed a skeptical hand on it. When she opened it, her jaw dropped. She found a platter of roasted buffalo meat and a side of small purple berries that grew in the plains called grass-eyes. It was an enchanted cupboard that could conjure whatever food the user was thinking of at the time. For Adair there had been a plate of fried chicken with corn and mashed potatoes (Aunt Rosemary's favorite dish to cook). It had been a welcome sight. After being on this journey for so long, only eating what Atreyu was able to hunt himself, which could be scarce on the worst of days and gamey on the best, she had grown to sorely miss home cooking.

Deisha grinned from ear to ear. "These tower people think of everything!" She didn't waste anytime digging in. As was Plains custom, she shared what she had with Adair, but she didn't feel like eating much after having devoured her meal earlier. The bed was large enough for the two of them to sit and eat and talk. Adair realized this was the first time she and Deisha actually had talked like this. What they talked about wasn't as important to her as the fact that they did. It made her see Deisha as a real girl rather than the hot tempered hunter of the plains she'd known so far. She felt more like a girl when they talked as well.

_This must be what a sleepover feels like. _She thought to herself. She wondered what her life would have been like if she had grown up with a friend like Deisha. She had never been friends with a girl her age back home, only ever being able to turn to Jason for company. And while she was immensely grateful to have Jason as a friend, there were simply things he could not understand as a boy, that she could not talk to him about as a girl.

Deisha grinned. "I have something to show you." She reached for the leather bag she'd retrieved from Falkor. She pulled out a long gown the exact shade of blue as a robin's egg. It was embroidered all down its blooming skirt with designs of wild desert blossoms and subtle tracings of desert paintings, the kind Adair had seen once in Arizona caves. Around the waist was a sash that strung multi-colored ribbons down the center. It was sleeveless, but there were strings of beads attached to the shoulders that were meant to be draped over the arms attached to cloth bracers. The beads were of every color of the rainbow. The dress was beautiful enough, but Deisha wasn't finished. Out of the sack she pulled a pair of sandals beaded all around their straps the same way as the dress. Last she pulled out a circlet that had the same strings of beads and ribbons meant to be strung through her hair. The circlet itself looked more like a wreath of blossoms.

"What do you think?"

Adair didn't know what to say. She raked her brain trying to figure out where Deisha would have gotten this. A strange smell permeated off of it. It smelled like the dry grassy wind of the plains. She realized then where the dress had come from.

"Is this what you got from Meleah the last time we were here?"

Deisha smiled guiltily. "It just looked so much fun when you were doing it that when you disappeared I had to try it too."

Adair laughed as she ran the ribbons and beads through her fingers. "It's beautiful. You'll look like a real princess at the ball tonight. Too bad for me."

"Why?"

"I don't have a thing to wear, and next to you I'll look downright plain."

Deisha put a thoughtful finger to her lips. "Wait here." Then without a word of explanation she dashed from the room. She poked her head back in the door for only a moment. "I could be awhile. You might want to find something to do."

There really wasn't much to be done in their shared bedroom and she really didn't feel like playing with the food cabinet again. As hungry as she'd been when she'd arrived, between her own meal and what Deisha had shared she was ready to burst. Idly she sat down at the vanity set and started running one of the brushes through her hair. It was a tangled mess. Traveling by flight and fighting with demons did not agree with it. It took a good long while, but she eventually managed to straighten it. Deisha still hadn't returned. With a hint of embarrassment she reached for the makeup in the drawer. She'd never used make-up seriously before but found herself wondering what she would look like with some of the glittery eye-shadow. She decided to start with something simple: lipstick. She found a natural red color just a shade darker than her lips and applied it carefully. She was just about to reach for the glitter when the door burst open. Jumping like she'd been caught doing something heinous she dropped the eye-shadow at once.

"I've got a surprise for yo-" Deisha stopped short when she noticed Adair's flustered state. "What were you doing."

"Nothing." She answered too quickly.

Deisha shook the matter aside. "Anyway, close your eyes." Adair eyed her with an air of suspicion. The Plains girl sighed. "Would you just close your eyes for a second? Let me have my fun."

Adair relented and closed her eyes. "Can I open them yet?"

"Just a second... now."

Adair opened her eyes slowly and nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw the intense pair of mismatched blue and green eyes staring barely an inch from her face. The nature spirit smiled with her green lips.  
>"Hello again my daisy."<p>

Adair smiled broadly. "Meleah!" She felt the woman wrap her long arms around her and squeeze her so tight she felt she might burst.

"When I heard you were in the tower and that there was to be a ball I started searching for you frantically. I'm so glad Deisha found me."

Adair pulled away from her and concern found its way into her eyes. "Why are you still in the tower? Didn't they tell you there was a battle coming?"

"Some of us have left to find safer ground." Meleah nodded, but there was a hint of disapproval in her voice. "But many of us have elected to stay. Some like myself can't fight, but we've found other ways of helping. I haven't designed much lately. I've been helping craft armor instead. That's why I was so glad to hear about this ball. I can finally let my talent shine again."

"So why were you looking for me?"

Meleah looked affronted. "Did you honestly believe I was going to let you subject yourself to the work of imposters? No my daisy, you are going to be as radiant as your friend tonight. This will be my finest work yet!"

Meleah rose to her full height and twirled around and around in a circle. Out from underneath her long billowing skirt, rolls of fabric unfurled magically and they were immediately assaulted by a barrage of exotic scents. It was like she'd brought her entire shop's inventory with her.

"So we'd better get started."

* * *

><p>"You know," Hykrion commented, giving Jason a once over. "I believe I wore something like this to my first ball."<p>

"You went to balls Uncle Hykrion?" Daisy asked excitedly.

"Oh yes. Your uncle was could turn the head of any girl he pleased in my younger days, and to my first I wore something much like the Jason has on. Of course I filled it out much better with my superior physique." He flexed his right arm as if he needed to make the point more obvious.

"Great speech Hykrion." Jason scowled. "I'm totally ready." He studied himself in the shop's viewing mirror. He wore a white shirt with wide sleeves with drawstrings down the front, black leggings with leather chaps over them, and old fashioned boots. Over that he wore a sleeveless leather coat that went just below his hips and had what looked like actual wolf fangs for buckles. He had never felt terribly impressive, and even with this new gear on he still felt this was true. His once lanky arms he believed had begun to develop into muscle during his training with the sword. But he felt like the sleeves of this shirt had swallowed them whole.

"Don't worry about it junior." Hykrion waved his concern away. "What you lack in the physical beauty of yours truly, you make up for in wit. I hear women like that kind of thing these days."

Jason hung his head, wondering if it would save him time to simply stamp "best friend forever" across his forehead.

"You worry too much boy!" Hykrion slapped his hand on his back heavily enough to make him cough. "Adair's not the only one who's been getting around lately. Word of you has been spreading like wildfire. You're a regular Fantasian hero in these parts! You'll have to beat the women off with a stick. Fairies, elves, sprites, nymphs, blondycats, witches... actually stay away from the witches. One dance with them, and you could wake up the next day in a dungeon somewhere accused of stealing from some count or other."

Daisy and Falcon cast sideways glances at Hykrion who decided against telling them the rest of that story. They were far too young to hear it.

"He's right you know." came a voice from the back of the shop. "No good comes from dealing with witches." Iole grinned slyly.

"Iole? What are you doing here?"  
>"Same as you. Shopping. I never miss a party. I was thinking something with an open back." Jason's face turned red at the thought, which only seemed to encourage her. "Maybe something with a really short skirt to show off my legs." She gave him a once over with her eyes, nodding with approval at his new clothes.<p>

"Look at you. You look like a hero right out of a book."

He smiled. "You think so?"

"Absolutely. You'll have the girls lining up to dance."

"That's what I've been telling him!" Hykrion added.

Jason looked away, absentmindedly adjusting his wardrobe. "Yeah... all the girls."

"I know that tone." Iole smiled to herself. "It's the sound of a boy with only one girl on his mind."

Jason bit his lip and wondered (not for the first time) if Iole could read minds. Then he realized the notion was ridiculous. His feelings for Adair were all but transparent these days.

"Maybe I'm just fooling myself. Maybe I don't have a chance."

"Nonsense!" Hykrion roared.

"No maybe he's right." Iole said bluntly. She stepped behind him so she could meet his eyes through the viewing mirror. "But that shouldn't stop you."

"You really think she'd pick me over Atreyu?"

"Of course she would! What does Atreyu have that you don't?" Hykrion's encouragement was beginning to ring a bit hollow.

"It doesn't really matter what I think. If what you feel for her is real, you shouldn't cheapen it by giving up. This is something you should see through to the end."

He sighed. "She's been a huge part of my life for so long. I guess I didn't want to tell her because I was afraid of losing her. It's weird, but I should probably thank Atreyu. This whole thing with them has kind of forced me to make a move. But maybe it's too late."

Iole shook her head. "Mortals. Love is always so black and white with you. It's either there or it's not. It's either one thing or another. Maybe this, maybe that, you won't know for sure until you ask her will you?"

"You make it sound so easy."

"Probably because I know how short your life is. It's much too short to waste with all this waiting around."

Jason pondered what she had to say. She made sense. Life was short. For all he knew, they were all going to die tomorrow if Volrac had his way. It was a grim thought, but it was reality... or fantasy... whatever the term was for it in Fantasia.

"Hey Iole, were you ever in love?"

"What's with the 'were you'? How do you know I'm not?"

"I don't know. You just talk like you're..." he trailed off.

"Are you calling me old?"

He gulped. "No! I just... it came out wrong. And if you were I'm pretty sure you would have brought him with you."

"Nice save." She grimaced. "Yeah I've been in love a few times."

"A few times?" He asked in surprise.

"What can I say? I'm old."

"You're really frustrating. You know that?"

"So I've been told. Really I just like picking on you. You remind me of someone."

He turned away from the mirror to look her in the eye this time. "Who?"

"My son." She replied as if it were nothing.

"You have a son? Where has he been this whole time?"

"Somewhere off-world. It's another story. I'll tell it another time."

He rolled his eyes. He was silent for awhile. He raised his gaze back to the mirror and tried to see a different person in it, someone stronger, braver than the one who had come to Fantasia.

"I'm going to ask her tonight. No matter what she says, I have to."

Iole smiled. "That's more like it. Who knows? She might even say yes."

"Are you ready to make your purchase?" asked the shopkeeper, a long nosed gremlin with sharp teeth and gleaming yellow eyes behind half moon glasses. It occurred to Jason then that he didn't have any money.

Hykrion rose from where he'd been sitting and pressed a handful of gold coins into Jason's hand. "It's on me. What can I say? I'm a romantic. Now listen here junior. Fly or crash, whatever you do make it fantastic."

Jason grinned at that. "You've got it."

* * *

><p>In a clearing they had made for themselves in the infinite garden at the base of the Ivory Tower, the people of the Plains were making their own preparations for the ball. As it's been stated, the Plains People held a sacred tradition of dancing before battle. Not that they saw many. They were naturally a peace loving people, but they were not cowards and they knew there were times they had to defend what they loved. This was not the first time they had come to battle at the Ivory Tower, and it would not be the last. But that is another story and shall be told another time.<p>

Atreyu wasn't sure why he had come to the camp of his tribesmen, or what he was looking for. Perhaps in the wake of all this confusion he needed their familiarity. He felt downright foolish that a battle was looming over their heads that would decide the fate of all Fantasia and the Human World, but he found himself quaking in fear over a ball that was to be held that night. He was a fearless warrior, yet this small event that should mean nothing to him had his stomach tied up in knots, especially when his thoughts drifted to a pair of hazel green eyes.

If it was familiarity he was looking for, he found it in Ze'hara. She was sitting just outside her tent as if she'd been waiting for him, and indeed she told him as much.

"I've been waiting for you Mi'tah'zha." she told him, using the Plains word for "my little one". She had always called him such when no one else was around to save him from embarrassment. The wise woman rose from where she sat and wrapped her long willowy arms around him. "You are trembling child. What is it?"

"I don't know Teh'mah." he answered, calling her by the plains people's word for "mother".

"Could it be because you're in love?" He didn't answer, but she undoubtedly felt him tense when she asked. "When the two of you returned to our village I noticed a mighty change in her heart. The wall of ice I spoke of has begun to crack and come down. But she was not the only one I saw who was changed. When you are with her, there is a lightness in your eyes I have not seen in you for a long time."

He pulled away from her and shook his head adamantly. "This is wrong. This is all wrong. I can't be... that."

"And why not?" Ze'hara asked firmly.

"You know why not!" he shot back, then looked immediately penitent. He hadn't meant to raise his voice at her. "I can't let myself. I have to finish the stories."

"You mean you must continue to punish yourself." He looked away from her then and her voice began to constrict with sadness. "You must let it go mi'tah'zha. He was your friend. He would not want you carrying on this way. He would want you to forgive yourself."

"How could he after what I did to him?"

"You also helped him."

"He wouldn't have needed help if it hadn't been for me." He added bitterly.

"You don't know that. It's as you said, you were both right, and you were both wrong."

He remained defiantly silent. She took his hand gently.

"Come inside. I have something I want to give you." He followed her inside her tent where she stooped to retrieve something from her pack. It was rolled with care into her bed roll. "I made this for you. I had a feeling it would be useful to you someday. Looks like today is the day." She knelt down to unfurl it on the ground. Laying out on it was a beautiful shirt made from a soft green material he knew she couldn't have received from the plains. Over it was a tunic of black leather with an open front. It was beaded intricately with swirling designs. In all his years he had never dreamed of wearing something so fine.

"Teh'mah, you didn't have to do this."

"I know that. I wanted to. I've never minded doing such things for you. Nor have any of the women of our tribe. They have been mothers to you all your life, but what's more you have always been a son to them. You have always gone out of your way to help take care of them just as they cared for you through childhood. The men of our tribe look to you with pride as our bravest warrior. But all that pales in comparison to the admiration of our children. You have been big brother to them, you've taught them, spent time with them, been an example. That is the kind of soul you are mi'tah'zha. You have given so much of your time to help others. But you leave none for yourself."

She lifted the shirt and tunic and held it out to him. "We all want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. You can have happiness with her."

He fought back tears as she spoke. "There is too much at stake right now. The battle could come upon us tomorrow, or even tonight."

She smiled sadly. "That is all the more reason to treasure the time you have together now. Enough dwelling on the past little one. Look to your future. Do all you can to make it a happy one." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Make it one that you will fight for."

He said nothing more. He didn't have to. Ze'hara had said it all. All that was left for him to do was to leave her tent with her gift in hand. When he turned to face the tower again, it was dressed in green and black. Though his knees were trembling, his shoulders were straight and his head was high. His dark eyes were as steady and sure as they had ever been.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set and all who were invited (which indeed was everyone present on the tower grounds) began making their way to the upper square of the Ivory Tower where the ball would be held. Whatever may come tomorrow, this was a night that the dreams of mankind chose to keep for themselves.<p>

In the uppermost quarters of the tower, Adair was almost ready to leave. She found herself frozen to the seat of the vanity set where Meleah had just finished helping her with her makeup (a feat she could never have accomplished on her own). She felt utterly ridiculous that this ball the Eldest had orchestrated should fill her with more anxiety than the battle it was supposedly preparing them for.

Deisha looked her up and down and whistled. "You look amazing."

"Well as I always say," Meleah interjected. "Everyone has their own beauty, and you my daisies have always been beautiful. But tonight calls for a special kind of beauty that only shines on special nights. I think I outdid myself this time. Now get down there and don't let all my hard work be for nothing." She hugged Adair one last time and began ushering her and Deisha out the door.

The two girls left together while Meleah gathered her things.

"Hey Deisha," Adair asked her friend. "Nervous?"

"Normally I'd try to sound brave and say that was a stupid question. But actually... yeah. Silly right?"

Adair shook her head. "No it's not. I'm a little scared too." Deisha gave her a look that made her amend that statement. "Alright I'm really scared."

"Maybe we are being ridiculous." Deisha tried to lighten the tone of their procession. This was a ball and she was not going to treat their arrival like a funeral march. "The Eldest got us reading way too deep into this. It's just a dance right?"

Adair smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Just a dance."

They could say it out loud, but it wouldn't change what they knew to be true. As they neared the square with its sparkling lights and the pull of its music, they knew that they were coming to a crossroads. What happened here this night would mean as much for them and their quest as the battle ahead. And there would be no going back.


	19. Chapter 18: The Night Before

**Chapter 18: The Night Before**

Realizing that he was no longer alone, the Knight of the Burning Dawn set down the weapon he had been polishing and rose to meet her. He knew who it was that approached the empty throne room within the Castle of Nightmares. He and the Lady of the Evening Star were as close as two souls can be. That is why they could sense one another no matter how far apart, and why he knew exactly what she had come to say when he met her eyes.

"So they have united against us." he said.

She nodded. "They're at the tower now. The Witch who calls herself Fay confirmed it. They allied themselves with the human Adair Alicia Artemis. They're going to help her in the battle."

Dawn reached for his morningstar and hefted it over his shoulder. "Let them come. Let them try to stop us. A thousand years of torment has failed to tear us apart. Our love will prevail."

Star smiled and nodded. "Even against them? They have what we have you know."

"And they each remember how hard they fought to keep it. That is how they know we are not an enemy to be taken lightly."

"On that," came a dark grating voice from the throne, "I am counting." Lord Volrac, the Nightmare King sat on the throne where he had not been a moment ago. This castle and the forest in which it stood was his. He could appear within it wherever and whenever he chose. The werewolf in black armor stared down at them with his glowing yellow-green eyes. "I have a special task for the two of you."

"I take it then, the assault on the tower is close?" Star asked with a spark of excitement in her eyes.

Volrac nodded. "The final obstacle is out of the way, and my subordinates have finished the final preparations."

"You mean your pet Witches." Dawn sneered.

Volrac snarled and bared his fangs, but only slightly. He did not need to agree with his pawns in order to use them. "Everything must be in place. When I claim the Ivory Tower, I shall expose that which connects our world to the world of the humans and destroy it. But to do that I'll need the key in place."

"And this key?" Dawn asked. "Where is it?"

"We have it." Their attention snapped to the entryway. Nag slithered into the room on all fours with something strapped to its back. It was wrapped tightly in a thick burlap cloth with cord binding it shut. Thoth and Fay flanked either side of Nag.

"And what pray tell will you three be doing when we attack? Skulking in the shadows as you always do?"

"And miss out on a chance to apply my theories?" Thoth asked with a note of surprise. "Never."

Nag licked its lips. "Besides, I hear they're having a party."

"Nag and Thoth will command our ground forces." Volrac instructed. "The White Dragon's attention will be on you. See to it you take the necessary measures."

At this, Nag gulped, horrified at the prospect of coming in range of the White Dragon's wrath. Thoth on the other hand appeared far more confident.

"Oh don't worry. We have plenty to keep her busy."

"Your mission, esteemed Knight and Lady," the Nightmare King addressed Dawn and Star directly "is to provide cover for Fay."

"Fay?" They both asked at once.

"Will that be a problem." the Witch asked coldly, narrowing her reflective blue eyes.

"Fay's objective in this mission is critical. She will be carrier of the key. Your task is to make sure she reaches that objective. Can you do this?"

The two of them only nodded. Star shot Fay an insincere smile. "I so look forward to working with you."

"The feeling is mutual." Fay replied with about as much enthusiasm. "I'm eager to see how your strongest magic will fare against that of your peers."

Out of the three, Star and Dawn held a special dislike for Fay, especially the way she observed them as some sort of experiment. They hated subjecting their love to the scrutiny of this cold hearted Witch.

"Now then, be about your duties." Volrac growled.

Dawn turned to face him. "When we succeed, you will honor our agreement."

Volrac's lips curled in disgust over his fangs. "I am a man of honor, however that does not change how your goal sickens me."

"Be that as it may, when the time comes you will send us across the threshold before you destroy it. You will send us to the human world."

Volrac nodded. "And may you find what you are looking for there, though I doubt anything good can come from such a dismal place. Now be gone, all of you. Gather your strength for what is to come."

When Dawn and Star were far from the throne room and the prying ears of the Seekers, Dawn shared his thoughts with his lover.

"I don't trust them, _any_ of them."

"Nor should you." Star admitted. "They are using us just as surely as we are using them. But he has no reason to deny us what we want. When the time comes, with or without his help we will leave Fantasia behind forever and enter the human world." They stopped walking and she faced him to place her hand on the side of his face.

"There we will have what we could never have here. Our love will become real, ours. It will never be taken from us again."

He took her hand and pressed it tighter to his face. He closed his eyes and took in her scent. It was always like this for them: that longing, so powerful, overbearing, filling all of their senses until they were ready to break, but always temporary. They had fought for it in countless battles, and this would be their last. That they had promised. He pulled her to him and they shared a deep kiss. Tonight was theirs, and tomorrow would change everything.

The northern square which the Eldest had designated the ball to be held in was actually indoors, but it was as large as several city blocks. Despite being indoors, it was very open. This was in part because of its size, but also because of the ceiling. It was painted midnight blue, and scattered across its immense surface were twinkling lights that sparkled like stars. It served to light the whole place. There were raised platforms for performers, each band playing a different melody. Some of the music was classical and symphonic, some was exotic and entrancing, and others would sound surprisingly familiar to you. The stages actually drifted along the floor in a rotating pattern so they could provide music for the entirety of the event. Fantasians of every kind were pouring in and Jason wondered just how he was supposed to find Adair in the midst of the throng. The Eldest had declared the ball to be held before the battle, knowing that this was a likely place for many to find love, counting on that to strengthen them in the trying times ahead. Whether there was any truth to this notion, they had been right about one thing. This night proved to be eventful for many Fantasians. Many of them found love this night, others would lose love, and many would find great strength in something greater to fight for. Many new stories began that night, weaving their tales into Fantasia's history. But those are other stories and shall be told another time.

* * *

><p>"Do you see her?" Jason asked Hykrion.<p>

"Huh?" The hulking knight asked absentmindedly. He was looking at something across the dance floor. A certain nymph had caught his eye, and judging from the way she was beckoning across the floor and winking at him, he had caught hers as well. "Oh, not yet. But the night is young. Plenty of time to get some practice in before you find her. Now if you'll excuse me," he twirled his mustache in a most devilish fashion. "I need to get myself back into practice. Falcon, mind the others and make sure Baloc walks you back at our quarters at a reasonable hour."

"Yes sir." Falcon replied before he and the other children vanished into the crowd. Jason was amazed at how quickly they assimilated themselves into the crowd. Surely they had never been around this many people before, but they seemed to sense that no one here meant them any harm and set out to make the most of the night. He admired their eagerness. He inhaled deeply and pressed forward. He briefly entertained Hykrion's idea of finding other girls to dance with, Fantasia was certainly home to beautiful and exotic women of all kinds, but there was only one girl on his mind. With the thought of what he planned to do, to say to her at the front of his mind he couldn't bring himself to even entertain the notion. Not that he had any shortage of offers. Many of the Fantasian women present had never seen a human before and were intrigued by the idea of dancing with one. He politely declined each invitation and kept pressing his way through.

Amid the throng he caught sight of some of the Eldest. It was hard to miss them, even scattered through the mob as they were. Wherever they danced, there was no one around them. They were given their own space, like they existed in their own world apart from the rest. Jason wondered why the others held such fear for them, but looking closer he saw this wasn't the case. The other celebrants weren't keeping their distance out of fear. They certainly took notice of them, but they were not cowering from them as he'd previously thought. Some had even stopped dancing and stared in awe at them. They were simply keeping outside that invisible border, perhaps without even noticing.

The Lady of Heaven's Grace danced as gracefully as her name would imply with the Knight of Heaven's Charm. The Knight of the Hidden Thorn twirled the Lady of the Undying Rose whose shimmering golden gown moved with her like the petals of a flower. The Lady of the Midnight Hour and the Knight of Tomorrow's Promise danced close together, staring lovingly into one another's eyes. The Lady of Two Worlds and the Knight of the Other Side were the most flamboyant in their dancing. He lifted her over his head and spun her on more than one occasion. The Knight of the Unyielding and the Maiden of the Unfailing looked more like they were playing than dancing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder from behind and turned slowly to politely decline another invitation, but stopped when he saw who it was. Atreyu stared back at him, and for the first time since he'd known him his dark eyes seemed unsure of themselves. His clothes were also a new sight. He'd wondered if Atreyu even owned anything besides his leather tunic and chaps.

"Jason..." He began hesitantly.

He nodded back. "Atreyu."

"You look good."

"Thanks." He replied, then after some hesitancy added "So do you."

"Have you seen-"

"Don't ask. I haven't found her yet, and if I had I sure wouldn't tell you."

Atreyu nodded. "I understand. Listen, I wanted to talk... about us."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'd really preferred it if we stayed friends."

"What?" Atreyu thought on it for a moment, and when he realized the joke turned instantly red. "No that's not what I meant!"

"It was a joke dude. I do that when I'm nervous."

The other boy sighed in relief. "Oh good. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's nervous."

"So what did you come here to say?" He asked, though he already had a pretty good idea.

"I wanted to talk about Adair."

"Don't you always?"

"I suppose that's true." They stared at one another for a while. This wasn't an easy thing for either of them to talk about it seemed. "There's really no denying how we both feel about her at this point is there?"

"I guess not." He spoke in a neutral tone and stared back with a level gaze.

"Believe me I have tried to tell myself otherwise, but no matter how hard I try I know it's the truth. I do have feelings for her. But I can't just ignore your feelings either. It wouldn't be fair to you. You've been there for her far longer than I have."

Jason sighed. He couldn't believe they were having this talk right now. What he hated the most about it was that he actually admired Atreyu's straightforwardness, how willing he was to talk about this. He doubted he would have had the same courtesy.

"Man, how am I supposed to compete with someone like you?"

Atreyu frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Choir Boy. You're just too... good. This wouldn't be so hard if you were horrible but you're not! Everything you do is for someone else! If it weren't for us falling for the same girl I might have even liked you!"

"Oh." He paused. "Jason, I'm really not the 'choir boy' you think I am. And if you think I'm in any way better than you, you're wrong. You're a brave warrior who can think quickly on your feet. And I've seen you risk your life over and over for her. If I would lose Adair to anyone I wouldn't want it to be anyone but you."

"I guess I feel the same. At least I'd know she was taken care of." He leveled a stern gaze at him. "Still, that doesn't change things. In the end we can't both have her."

Atreyu nodded. "You're right. But whichever one of us she chooses, let's promise that they will always be worthy of that place at her side." He extended his hand which Jason took and shook firmly.

"Deal. First one to find her gets the first dance."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"When are you going to take off that stupid cloak?" Deisha asked. "You're covering up Meleah's work."<p>

"I know, it's just... I don't know if I'm ready to be seen in this yet. Maybe when we get to the dance." Adair replied sheepishly, pulling the long dark blue cloak tighter around her like a frigid wind had just seized her. In truth she did have chills, but it had nothing to do with cold. She even kept her hood drawn up.

Deisha twirled enthusiastically, letting her light blue gown swirl around her and her sash of colorful ribbons flapped like fire. "Well you can stay all shrouded if you want, but tonight I plan to show off what I've got." Adair knew she'd have no problem getting attention tonight. Deisha had always been pretty, but tonight she looked like a whole different person. But that wasn't true she realized, thinking back to what Meleah had once said about the clothes she made. What she was actually seeing was a side of Deisha that she hadn't before, one she rarely let out. She seemed more free and happy tonight than Adair had ever seen her.

They arrived at the northern square with its twirling revelers and glittering lights. She scanned the crowd with her hazel green eyes and felt another shiver, anxiety or excitement she wasn't sure.

"It's now or never Adair." Deisha prodded, tugging at the edge of her cloak.

Adair closed her eyes. "Alright. I can do this. It's just a dance right?"

Deisha nodded. "Just a dance. We can do this."

To Adair, taking the cloak off was like taking the first dive into cold water. She hesitated, counted to three, then with a deep breath she finally just went for it. She tore it off her shoulders and let it fall around her feet. Her long white ballgown almost reached the floor and moved subtly like the ripples on a lake. The bodice and shoulders encased her like she had been poured into it. It seemed Meleah had seen fit to keep the sleeves that tapered off above her elbows. This suited her just fine since she wasn't near as comfortable as Deisha about baring her shoulders, but it made the dress so different than the kind she had seen in her world. When she had seen herself in the mirror with Meleah, she had looked more like a princess out of a fairytale, and that only made her more nervous. Beginning at the bodice and flowing into the skirt was a subtle wash of gold and purple over the white set with a random pattern of small crystals of the same color. They weren't flashy like Deisha's beads, but they caught the light which and became iridescent. It made her easy to spot at the top of the marble staircase. Jason and Atreyu would have to have been blind to not see her at that moment.

She and Deisha descended the staircase together. Atreyu and Jason met them at the base of the steps. Atreyu found himself unable to speak, so it was Jason who got in the first word. This did not mean he was any less awestruck.

"You two look amazing."

Deisha smiled. "You finally noticed."

Adair could do nothing but blush.

"Well the Eldest gave us a party." Deisha declared boldly. "Let's not waste it. Come on Atreyu, your first dance is with me." She winked at Jason as she passed as if to say _go get her. _Then she led Atreyu away before he could say a word.

Jason and Adair locked eyes and didn't move. He could not guess what he was waiting for. His moment was right here, and if he didn't seize it he would kick himself. Perhaps the reason he could not move was not just because of how beautiful she was, but because he never in a million years believed he would ever get this far.

Flustered, Adair took a handful of her skirt and held it out. "What do you think? I know it's a little different. Do I pull it off?"

"And then some." He answered honestly.

She shook her head. "That's what I've always liked about you. You tell the sweetest lies."

"I'm telling the truth. You're beautiful. You've always been beautiful." He had said it. This was it. It was now or never. He held his hand out to her and asked in the simplest way he could. "Want to dance?"

She took his hand. "I'd love to."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she put hers around his shoulders. The new firmness to them took her by surprise. All of Iole's training had not been for nothing. They danced close together in a circle. Neither one of them knew how to really dance.

"What is it?" He asked, and with embarrassment she realized she'd been staring at him without saying anything.

"Sorry it's just that I've never really noticed your eyes. They're really blue without your glasses."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. What are the odds we can find an optometrist in Fantasia?"

"Not good. The only one I've seen wearing glasses here is that gnome Engywook. Think you can squeeze?"

"Not likely." He shrugged. "I'll probably just get another pair when we get home."

Something about what he said bothered her, but she couldn't imagine why. "What?"

"You know, when this is over." He studied her with concern. "You are still planning on getting us home right?"

It had been so long since she'd thought about home. It was a question she was not prepared for. "Of course." She answered, but that answer couldn't convince a fool, much less her best friend.

"Adair?"

"I just haven't really thought about it to tell you the truth."

This only worried him more. "Look Adair, I'm with you. This place is amazing. But you have a life back home. Think about Rosemary and your cousins."

"Let's just worry about it when it comes." She left no room for discussion. She seriously doubted her disappearance had affected Rosemary. With any luck she had simply convinced herself that Adair was safe and sound somewhere else and she didn't have to worry. That was her aunt, assume the best even if it was ridiculous and live free of worry or problems. She didn't deal with problems, she simply brushed them under the rug and tried to forget them.

Jason agreed to leave the matter be. He remembered what he had talked about with Deisha. No matter what happened, he and Adair would have to return home eventually. But what would come of them when they did depended entirely on what happened to them right now. He'd come too far to simply let them go back to the way they were.

"Listen, we haven't talked about what I said back then."

She'd been braced for this, but she was still overcome by it. The heat rushed to her face then flushed out of her cheeks so fast it made her dizzy.

He seemed to be feeling it too. "Unless you don't want to."

"No Jason, we're friends. We should always be able to talk."

"You're right, we are friends. That's always been fine with me. Us against the world. Really I thought that was all I wanted. But when you disappeared into the book and I had to read about you in danger, not being able to help, not being able to say anything that could help you when you were scared or hurting, it was torture. That's when I realized I'd been wrong about my feelings. What I feel for you... it's stronger now. I can't keep it in anymore."

He leaned close to her and whispered right into her ear like this was their own secret meant only for them, like he was giving her a sacred part of himself.

"Adair, I love you." He was holding her close now. There was no space between them. "And I need to know if you feel the same."

She was silent. She had no answer. She really did not have an answer. She couldn't say yes because she knew in her heart that what he felt for her was stronger than what she felt for him. But it was in that moment that she realized she couldn't say no either. Whatever was between them now, it was stronger than the friendship they had shared through the years. She couldn't say what it was, but she now knew as clearly as he did that there was no going back to the way things were for them. But she still had no answer. He seemed to sense her thoughts because he did not press her for one. He had always been able to read her that way. In truth he'd been the only person in her life before coming to Fantasia that had understood her, the only one who had stuck around long enough to try.

"You don't have to answer me now." He said. "But promise me you'll think about it. I just want you to be happy, no matter what you choose. But know this." He released his hold on her so they could see eye to eye. "If you choose this... if you choose us I spend every day making you happy."

There was nothing else that could be said here. The song ended, but it didn't matter. They had already stopped dancing. He had given her the choice, the rest was up to her.

* * *

><p>Iole left the square for one of the outer balconies when she spotted a pair of ruby eyes. "So this is where you've been hiding." Iole grinned at Falkor who floated casually at the balcony's edge.<p>

"Far too crowded in there. And even with all those lights they can't fool me. That's still a ceiling."

She sat gingerly on the railing. "I heard you brought some of your Luckdragon friends to help. Is that them dancing in the sky?" She pointed her head toward the lithe soaring shapes high above them. There were four, one gold, one red, one blue, and one green. "Why not join them?"

"Oh I will in a moment. I just wanted to see how things were going with them." His ruby eyes followed their four young companions across the dance floor. "I always thought Atreyu and Deisha were a fine match. But I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at Adair."

"And you're okay with that? You know what will happen if this all ends well."

He nodded solemnly. "You mean their destinies of belonging to two different worlds. I have thought about it. I'm sure he has as well."

"But you let it continue. Shouldn't you be trying to protect him from false hope?"

"First of all, I don't believe there is such a thing as false hope." He replied sternly. "Second, even if I wanted to make him see it was impossible I doubt he would listen to me. Surely you remember a time when you were young and in love Iole. What would you have said?"

She didn't have to think hard on this at all. "I would have told them to jump off a cliff." And in the past she had done just that.

"What about you? Why have you not confronted Adair? You know what will happen if she remains here. Have you considered what you will do if she chooses to stay in Fantasia?"

"What she chooses to do is none of my concern." She answered flatly. "I'm only here for the Seekers. Anything past that is out of my hands."

"You say so, but I don't believe it. If you were truly after them and nothing else, why would you have stayed by Adair's side all these years?"

Iole's smile did not reach her eyes. It seldom did. "I was watching her in case they showed themselves again."

"There were other ways for a master shape shifter to do that. But you chose to take the form of her cat. You were her constant companion, someone that would listen to what she had to say when she believed no one could hear her. You and I are both old Iole, old enough to have seen more than our share of hardship. But I still don't believe you are as cold as you make yourself seem."

Iole shrugged. "Guess I should try harder." She looked back at the events unfolding on the dance floor. "It would be nice to see her happy, but I don't think any amount of luck can change the facts."

Falkor shook his head. "No. The kind of luck they need would be nothing short of a miracle. Yet you still hope?"

"Not me, but someone else does something fierce. You know what the sick part is?" She asked. "Just this once I'm hoping Fay's right."

"About the strongest magic?"

She nodded. "Do you think it can overcome this?"

Falkor winked his ruby red eye. "With luck, anything's possible."

* * *

><p>Adair drifted aimlessly through the throng, her thoughts jumbling and gyrating as surely as the dancers around her. This was insane. How could she have feelings for Atreyu <em>and <em>Jason? It wasn't supposed to work this way? Then again, what did she know about how it was supposed to work? She'd neglected her heart for a decade. It was while she was wrestling with this dilemma that she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised to find none other than the Knight of the Unyielding, the youngest knight of the Eldest looking up at her with round brown eyes. He was a slim youth who couldn't be much older than ten now that she saw him up close. He kept his untidy brown hair covered in a yellow wool cap.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked sweetly and batted his eyes at her.

She swallowed nervously. She couldn't help but feel the gathering around them was staring. In her world it would have been because of the apparent difference in their age, but this was Fantasia. It had more to do with him than with her. Despite his young appearance, he retained the same wide berth that the rest of the Eldest did. He was clearly regarded with respect or fear. She could not tell which. But she had no such feelings toward him. He reminded her of little Jamie who had batted his eyes at her much the same way when he wanted her to do something for him. Still, she felt a little awkward about the whole thing.

"Sure." She let him place his hand around her waist which wasn't difficult considering his height. He danced about as well as Jason, but he didn't seem as interested in dancing as he was in talking to her. He asked her all sorts of questions: what her home was like, how she had met Atreyu, about her magic, even random things like what her favorite food was. After awhile she asked him a question of her own.

"So how did you and your lady become one of the Eldest?"

He shrugged. "Don't know really. It just sort of happened after our adventure."

"Your adventure?"

"Yes. We got lost in the woods and were almost eaten by a witch. But I never gave up. That's why they called me the Knight of the Unyielding."

"And your Lady?"

"When the witch came for me, she fought back and saved me even though she was afraid, so they call her the Lady of the Unfailing. She's always there for me when I need her."

Once again Adair found herself struck by a familiar feeling listening to the boy's story. She scanned the crowd trying to find his companion. "Speaking of your Lady, are you sure you should be dancing with me?"

He seemed confused by this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean won't she get... you know, jealous?"

"Why should she be jealous?" Then he realized what she meant and made a sour face. "Oh gross, no. We're not like that at all. Gretel's my sister!"

Adair hadn't expected that. "What? But I thought the Eldest all had the Strongest Magic."

"We do." He replied, as perplexed by her line of questioning as she was by his answers.

"Doesn't that mean you have to be in love?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. You only need to be connected by _true _love."

"That's what I'm saying!"

"True love doesn't always have to mean that. It's the most powerful magic in the world. It can take many forms: Husband and wife, parent to children, brothers to sisters, even love between friends can be called true love."

He spoke with certainty as if he were explaining something simple like the color of the sky. But the way he broke it down made things sound so clear to her. Then she caught hold of something else he had said.

"Wait, did you say your sister's name was Gretel?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Then you're..."

"Hansel. Yes."

At last she caught hold of why the Eldest had carried such feelings of deja vu for her. She'd known them before they'd even met.

"Then why not tell me at the start?"

"We have many names. Our stories get told over and over, and parts get changed. I think Rose and Fang have more names than they can count."

The song ended and he bowed graciously to her and waved goodbye. "Thanks for dancing with me. You're really pretty, and really nice, even if you're a little weird. Grace was right. With you here, there's no way we can lose!" Then he vanished into the crowd to find his sister. For as long as his young mind could remember, his sister was the most important person in his life. The same was true for her, and their bond was among the strongest in history. But time goes on even in Fantasia, and one day they would both find others who would change their lives forever, and their Strongest Magic would only grow. But that is another story and shall be told another time.

"Thank you!" Adair called after him and watched him go. Though he probably didn't know it, he had made sense of a lot of what she was feeling. She was one step closer to figuring out the truth of her feelings, both for Atreyu and Jason.

The timing could not have been better, because the moment the music began again she could feel his approach. She knew where to find him without searching for him, and she knew he was coming for her as well. The Fantasians between them parted without realizing it, much like the way they made room for the Eldest. They crossed the square and when they met he held his hand out wordlessly. It was a strange thing. Neither one seemed to know what to say, yet they could feel what the other was feeling and how to answer. She took his hand and they placed their hands on one another as they have with their other partners. He began to pull her one way and she faltered after him. Their eyes, his dark and steady, hers hazel green and full of wonder did not waver from one another once.

"I don't really know how to dance." She confessed.

"I'll show you." He assured her. "Just follow my lead." He spoke the truth. He could dance. In his arms she found herself gliding and twirling with more grace than she ever dreamed she possessed.

She smiled. "Of course. You haven't steered me wrong yet." She swallowed. "You've shown me so much. I never would have gotten this far without you."

"I didn't do anything Adair. You're the one who got us here."

"Why do you do that?" She pleaded.

"Do what?"

"Sell yourself short. Since I landed here, everything you've done has been for me. You do that with everyone. I've never really met anyone like you."

He said nothing at first. She waited patiently for him to answer her. "Adair, you're the same way. I can't explain it, but... I feel good when I'm around you. You make me feel stronger, happier, like I can do anything."

"That's how I feel. It's weird. I never really believed in this before, I think because I got it wrong. I used to think feeling this way made you forget all the terrible things, but that's not it. It's better. I don't forget them when I'm with you, I feel like I can beat them. When we first realized this, we said we'd wait until we were sure. Well I'm sure now. Are you?"

"Adair, I don't think..." he saw her face fall when he began and knew it was the wrong thing to say. It wasn't true anyway. "Yes. I have feelings for you. Intense feelings I've never had before."

"Then I know where I want to go from here." She took a deep breath. "I'm staying in Fantasia."

There it was. The horrible truth he had not wanted to face had been brought up and now he could not avoid it.

"Adair, you can't." He said sadly. "No human can stay in Fantasia forever."

"Why not?"

"You know why not. You'll lose your memories, all of them."

"So what if I do? I don't need them. The me from the human world and the me here are two different people now. The old me was sad and lonely and weak. That's not me anymore, so who cares if she disappears."

"What about your family? What about Jason?"

"My aunt probably hasn't even noticed I'm gone. And Jason..." her voice wavered around her dear friend's name. "Look this isn't about anyone but me and you right now. You just said it. If we're together, everything else will work out."

"Adair, your memories are your story. If you lose them here it's like you never existed."

She shook her head. "I've made up my mind. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me to stay."

Of course he could not. As much as his head told him that what she proposed was wrong, his heart could not bare the thought of her leaving. He could no longer picture Fantasia without her. The thought of going back to the way things were before she came was now a colorless blur that made his heart ache.

"Adair..." he began, but he fell short. He could not lie to her. His heart wouldn't let him.

They had stopped dancing and their hands were no longer joined. He had both hands around her waist and she had both of hers around his shoulders.

"It's alright. If this really is 'the strongest magic' like everyone keeps saying, we should be able to overcome this right? We can do it, I know we can." He was very close to her face now, but she hadn't noticed yet. "I'm not leaving you."

"Adair..." He said once more, but he had nothing to say after that. He had finally stopped fighting her pull just as she had. His lips touched hers lightly, and when they did she brought hers closer. Their kiss sent shivers down her spine at first, then she felt her whole being flood with warmth. They held each other and he was so gentle when he did. She felt his hand slide up her back as he ran his fingers through her hair and the warmth she felt within herself suddenly spread from her chest all the way to her fingertips. Everything but him had vanished for her then. He in turn could see nothing in his mind but her. That is how they were never made aware of who else had seen them kiss.

* * *

><p>Jason tore up the steps to the balcony where he knew he would find Iole. Falkor was with her.<p>

"Iole! Iole!" He called. No one in the ballroom could hear him over the din of the music.

She appeared to have barely noticed him when he finally reached the balcony.

"You rang?"

"Send me back." He demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Send me back! Do that world jumping or whatever it's called."

"World diving." She corrected.

"Whatever! Just send me home. I'm done here."

"And what brought on this change of heart?"

He glowered at her fiercely and it was easy to see how hard he was fighting back his tears. "Quit playing your games! You know exactly why! She made her choice and it wasn't me!"

She sighed. "So you're just going to leave?"

"Why not. She was my whole reason for coming here. What's left for me? I'm useless!"

"Get a hold of yourself."

"It's the truth! Look at me! It's no wonder she picked him. The only reason I even got this far is because of a stupid lucky sword." He slouched against the railing and let himself sink to the floor completely defeated. He no longer cared if Iole and Falkor saw him cry. Nothing mattered anymore.

Iole said nothing. It was Falkor who reached through the railing and rested one of his claws on the boy's shoulder.

"Now let me tell you something about your 'stupid lucky sword' Jason. There is a secret to luck magic. Most think it's all just random chances that happen to work out. Those Witches who held me even narrowed it down to something as trivial as probability. But they were wrong. That's not the whole truth. Luck has a lot to do with chance, but it's not so much the chances of happening so much as it is our hope that it will happen. When those Witches had me caged, they'd taken away every chance of escape. But that whole time I never gave up hope that I would get away. And low and behold, my three brave friends came to my rescue. Hope is the true power behind luck magic. That is what powers your sword Jason. That is your power. You must continue to hope even when all hope is gone."

"He's right." Iole stood over him with her arms folded. "No matter what your reason for coming to Fantasia, you're here now. You are here for a reason, even if it's not the one you thought it was. Fantasia and everyone connected to it still needs you here. That is why I can't send you back."

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and tried to recompose himself. "But what do I do if I can't have what I hoped for?"

"Then hope for something better. Hope to get out of this alive at least."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "You really know how to motivate people."

She smirked. "It's part of my charm."

He inhaled and got back to his feet. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. You're the one you've been kicking. So what do you plan to do now?"

He only half thought about it. Any answer he gave wouldn't mean anything. It was still too soon. "Slay some demons?"

"And after that?"

"I don't know. Find something else to hope for like you said... with luck."

Falkor grinned. "That's the spirit."

* * *

><p>The ball was interrupted suddenly by a cry of anguish. Jason had just returned to the ballroom and Atreyu and Adair had finally let go of one another when it rang out through the square.<p>

"Atreyu! Where is Atreyu! I must speak to Atreyu!

The crowd parted to let two figures pass: a compassionate blondycat and a blue skinned djinn. They supported a stooped and crippled figure between them. Adair recognized him with horror as one of General Heremoor's eagle riders. He was a knight with the head of a lion. Blood caked his golden mane and his silver armor. He coughed and hacked terribly and his once majestic face was covered in a patchwork of odd sores. Atreyu and Adair rushed to meet him. The ball had ended. The battle had come crashing at their door.

"What is it?" Atreyu asked. "What's happened? Where are the other eagle riders? Where's General Heremoor?"

The knight coughed before answering. "Dead. He met Volrac on the battlefield. I saw it with my own eyes. Our General is no more."

A wave of fear and despair rippled through the gathering. All were listening to his message. Adair rushed forward, taken by panic. Her heart ached at the thought of the boisterous General, her friend brought down by the monster who had ruined her life. She pressed him for more answers.

"What about Octavia? What happened to the rest?"

The knight took shallow ragged breaths. "The fairies vanished when Volrac killed the General. We all scattered. I don't know what became of the fairies. My comrades..." The lion knight choked "My brother... all dead. Every last one of the eagle riders is dead."

Atreyu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be at peace. It was not your fault."

"I lost my eagle." He rasped mournfully. "I walked three days to reach here."

"How did you escape?"

He grew still. Slowly, very slowly he lifted his golden brown eyes to Atreyu. They were filled with pain and suffering.

"I didn't." He paused and stood upright without help this time. "Atreyu forgive me. Please forgive me." Before he had a chance to explain himself the knight reared his head back and opened his great maw. He let out a final roar of agony that was soon drowned out by what came flooding out of his mouth. A great could of black and blue exploded out of his mouth that soon filled the entire space above them. No, Adair realized as she looked closer. Not a cloud, a swarm. Within the knight's body had hidden thousands of black and steel blue insects with fiery red eyes that buzzed like hornets. The knight at fell dead as the last of the swarm escaped his body. They compacted together, writhing and swirling until at last the swarm took on a form. Together they made a gigantic spider with one fiery red eye. It centered this burning eye with its vertical pupil on Atreyu and Adair.

"Hello again Atreyu twolegs." the swarm spoke with one voice that was high and hoarse that was not the right kind of voice at all for such a horrific creature. "It's been a long, long time."

Atreyu stood protectively in front of Adair and narrowed his dark gaze in anger.

"Ygramul." he spat.

"So glad you have not forgotten poor old Ygramul." The creature hissed. "Because she has not forgotten you.


	20. Chapter 19: For Fantasia

****A/N: Here it is, the next chapter and I'm here to warn you. There is a lot going on in here and it was hard for me to keep track of everyone. So it might get hard to follow. But I was determined to fit everything I could into this one chapter. It's easily the longest chapter by far. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! Feedback is appreciated as to how I can clear it up or if it's better as the chaotic mess I have here. Enjoy!****

**Chapter 19: For Fantasia**

Slithering along the ceiling, blocking its twinkling lights from view, Ygramul held all in her one glowing red eye. Her form shifted as the endless horde of insects that made up her body rippled with restlessness. Whatever consciousness held them together, it was struggling to keep her entire being contained. Her whole form coiled and sprung with rage when that one terrible red eye came to rest on Atreyu. This attack could not have come at a worse time. Few if any of the guests were armed, and so many had been demoralized by the news of General Heremoor's death. Adair herself felt a sinking lump in her chest whenever she remembered it between the bouts of anxiety she felt at this creature's presence.

"Ygramul has waited a long time for this Atreyu Twolegs." The monster hissed in her shrill unfitting voice. "Taking the side of the Nightmare King was worth all that we have endured for this very reason. Now we will tear the flesh from your bones as we have dreamed of doing for so long."

"So you have sided with Volrac." Atreyu spat. It wasn't that he was surprised, Ygramul was a despicable creature. He was more disgusted than surprised.

"What choice did we have? You left us to starve in the Dead Mountains! You broke your promise! And after we had so generously given to you of our venom. Ever since the secret of Ygramul's venom got out, she hasn't had a decent meal. Why did you break your promise Atreyu Twolegs! You gave your word! You swore by the Childlike Empress herself!"

"He didn't reveal your secret." Came a bronze bellowing voice from the outer balcony. It was Falkor. "I did. After we escaped your web, I told everyone in Fantasia who would listen that your venom was magic. Perhaps you wouldn't have starved if you had simply eaten your prey instead of torturing them first!"

"You stay out of this Luckdragon! Ygramul shall settle her old score with you soon enough!" The creature lowered its gaze back to Atreyu. "Too bad for you Twolegs that you betrayed us, for now Ygramul's venom serves another purpose. The Nightmare King found a great use for it."

Atreyu felt a great rage rising inside of him. "You! You're the reason Volrac's army has been able to move freely through Fantasia!"

"Aye, you were always clever. The two-legged Witch called Thoth took samples of our venom and used it to enchant special medallions. That is how we surrounded the General and his Eagle Riders before they could do a thing, and that is how we have surrounded you. My venom has allowed the dark army to break through the barrier of wishes. They will reach the Ivory Tower soon, and before sunrise this will all belong to our Lord Volrac!" The monster laughed a most hideous laugh that was like the cacophony of a thousand warbling rats. It made one shiver with disgust as though they had been violated to hear that laugh.

Adair was trembling now, but not from fear. She was furious. "You helped them kill Heremoor! What have you done to Octavia? Where are the fairies?"

Ygramul merely laughed again. "So you are the little human we have heard so much about. Are you worried about the fairies little girl? Isn't that sweet. After Lord Volrac obliterated the General, all your poor helpless fairies panicked. Those that didn't flee into the wind were caught in my snare. I ate them one by one. Have you ever heard the crunch of fairy wings? There are few things in this world as satisfying as the crack of their wings amidst their shrill dying screams." Ygramul laughed once more, but it would not laugh again. Creatures of Darkness come in many forms. They can be powerful or weak, beautiful or grotesque, clever or stupid. Ygramul was of the stupid variety. In her haste for revenge against Atreyu, she had come alone to this gathering. She had believed the guests to be unarmed and thought they would panic at the mere sight of her. She never would have guessed she would give a mere two-legs like Adair the means to destroy her.

Ygramul's laughter stopped abruptly as though she had been choked. Her form ceased to change and began to close in on itself as though being squeezed by an external force. The air around her began to shimmer until all watching could see a glimmering orb of air closing in on the monster. On the floor, Adair held her hand out towards the monster, her fingers forming a cage and squeezing ever tighter. Rage drove her actions and fueled her magic, rage for her fallen friends and anger for how this monster could laugh at pain and fear that it caused so easily. Ygramul began to scream. Let her. Let her know what it's like to be afraid, to be helpless, to be hurt and not be able to do a thing about it. As the cage of air closed tighter and tighter around her, the hard carapaces of the insects began to crack. Those on the outer edge of the swarm were crushed under its weight.

"Please! Have mercy kind human! Do not kill poor Ygramul! Mercy! Please!"

"Mercy? As you have shown mercy?" Adair growled in a voice much lower than her own. It did not sound like her, not even to herself, but she knew it was hers. "As you showed mercy to Heremoor and his knights? As you showed mercy to the Octavia and her court? Is that the kind of mercy you ask for? Because it is the only kind you will find here!" As Adair spoke, her hand began to glow brighter and brighter, but not just her hand. Her eyes were filling with a strange and powerful light. She did not notice. All that mattered to her right now was satisfying her anger by making Ygramul suffer.

She would have squeezed the monster until every last hateful beetle in its swarm was splattered had it not been for Atreyu. Gently, the boy warrior placed his hand on her arm, beckoning her to lower it. His dark eyes pleaded wordlessly for her to stop. It was not for Ygramul that he interceded. It was for Adair. It is one thing to feel anger, it is quite another to fill yourself with hatred as Adair was doing. To do so makes you cruel and deadens your sense of compassion. Even for a monster as despicable as Ygramul the Many, nothing is worth poisoning your heart. Atreyu knew this, and when her eyes met his, Adair knew it too. Slowly, she released her hold on Ygramul, but the monster remained where she was. For the first time in her existence, Ygramul the many was overwhelmed with fear. Adair kept her right where she was simply with her gaze.

"Leave this place." she commanded. "Go back to your master and tell him that if he wants a fight, he's got one. Then go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and never show your face again."

Ygramul did not move. The many beetles that made up her mass quivered in terror.

"LEAVE NOW!" The entire chamber shook with Adair's voice and hit Ygramul like a hammer. In a wisp of blue and black she flew from the chamber as fast as she could, dragging her broken pride behind her.

"You will regret this!" She called back. "The Nightmare King! He comes!"

With Ygramul gone, light seemed to return to the square, but the ball was definitively over. All remained where they stood and every eye was on Adair. Some regarded her with fear, others with respect. The Eldest she could see gathered together, watching her with approval like they had expected nothing less. As one they glided across the floor to meet her.

"Not bad." said the Knight of the Hidden Thorn with admiration. "That's quite a bit of fight you have in you young lady."

"You heard what that thing said." The Lady of the Midnight Hour reminded, as though they needed reminding. "The Nightmare King's army will be closing in on the tower soon."

"They're close." said the Lady of the Waking Dream. "I can feel them on the fringes of the barrier. Their wishes and dark magic is letting them break through." She held her hand to her head as though she'd been seized by a migraine. The Knight of Awakening steadied her.

The Lady of Heaven's Grace with her kind blue eyes was calm and full of confidence, but she was not leading. She was looking to Adair.

"Adair Alicia Artemis, you've gathered the heroes of Fantasia. What do you propose we do now?"

Adair knew what she was waiting for, what all of them were waiting for. She looked around her until she found one of the rotating stages the musicians had performed on earlier. She gathered her skirt and let Atreyu help her onto it. She knew this needed to be fast before she came down off of the adrenaline coursing through her and she remembered how frightened of public speaking she was. Once more, her voice carried over the entire square and every Fantasian gathered could hear her as though she were standing beside them.

"Most of you are scared, I get that. I've been scared for a long time. Right now every nightmare in Fantasia is right outside ready to break through. But you know what? I'm not afraid anymore. I'm angry. And you should be too. Fantasia lost some great heroes today, and if we don't stop Volrac and his army, they're going to take the Fantasia you know away from you, away from Moon Child who has loved and protected each and every one of you. The nightmares think we're weak and scared and that's why they fight. They think it'll be easy. I plan to show them they're wrong. I'm done running from my nightmares! I'm going to look them in the eye and show them until they're the ones running scared!"

At the base of the stage near her feet, Atreyu turned to face the others and raised his fist in the air.

"For Fantasia!" he cried and led the others into a tumult of zeal and courage for the coming storm.

"For Fantasia!" they cried. "For Moon Child!" And so it was that Adair Alicia Artemis led Fantasia into battle.

* * *

><p>The outer terraces provided a view of the landscape surrounding the Ivory Tower. From here, Jason could see the Cyclops Bright Argus and his army of apprentices scattering silver dust all over the grounds of the infinite garden as Iole had suggested. The mole people who followed him were digging small pockets of earth to fill with the hidden silver.<p>

Jason couldn't see the dark army, but he knew they were not far. He didn't have the power the Lady of the Waking Dream possessed to sense them, but he was still aware of the frightening weight of their darkness closing in around them. He flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulder, trying to get used to moving in the new armor he'd been outfitted with. Iole had pulled out all the stops when she coerced Bright Argus to craft with the silver. He had taken the armor, but had chosen not to outfit himself with a silver blade. She had assured him that his sword was enchanted and would serve to wound the demons just as he'd done before. He wished he had her confidence.

"You look awesome." Adair commented when she arrived. He turned to face her and frowned when he noticed she wasn't armored as he was.

"You're wearing Meleah's tunic?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's been with me all the way so far. I think it can stand up to whatever Volrac can throw at it."

"Except a sword. Adair, what if you're attacked?"

"Jason." She reminded him, holding up her hand which began to glow.

"Right, magic. I forgot."

"Are you both ready?" Atreyu asked as he and Deisha arrived. "The others will be here soon."

Jason frowned to find that both of their plains friends were wearing their usual leather tunics and leggings.

"Why didn't you two get new armor?" Atreyu opened his mouth to answer, but Jason held up a hand to stop him. "Wait don't tell me. Plains warrior honor right?"

"Besides, we're faster without it." Deisha remarked. "You're just going to get weighted down."

"I've been working out." he held up his arm as if to flex. To this, Deisha merely rolled her eyes.

In spite of their lack of armor, both Atreyu and Deisha were fully outfitted for battle. Both their quivers had been filled with silver tipped arrows. Deisha carried a new spear as tall as she was with both a head and shaft crafted from silver. At her waist were two new curved knives. Atreyu carried his sword which had been silver all along. Both of them had their dark hair drawn back and bound tight with leather cord.

"Say what you want about the cyclops." came a familiar voice. "But he works fast." Iole sat at the edge of the terrace's railing in the same jeans and cropped shirt she'd always worn. She carried no weapons and the battle may not have been coming at all for the look of ease she wore.

Jason sighed. "Am I the only one who thought to wear armor?"

Iole leaped down and stepped to Deisha's side, taking an arrow from her quiver. She held her arm in front of her and morphed its soft flesh into hardened white scales that plated her completely. With tremendous force she rammed the arrow into her plated arm, shattering it to pieces, including the silver tip. She dusted her hands off.

"A bit redundant, don't you think?" was her only reply.

What had made Jason feel confident and proud a moment ago now made him feel overdressed and foolish among his comrades. But he was to be reprieved, for they were joined at that moment by Hykrion, the only one of his fellows to don his old golden armor. Baloc the horned rockbiter thundered behind him.

"The children have gone with the others who won't be fighting into the catacombs of the tower." He explained with a note of sadness in his voice.

Adair frowned. "I really am sorry Hykrion."

Hykrion glowered. "Don't you dare start that now, not after what you said up there. I'm in this now whether I like it or not."

"That's his way of saying you can count on us." Baloc said in his deep grating voice.

"Aye. We'll send those monsters running back to the hole they crawled out of."

"Glad to hear it old man. I'd hate to have to pick up your slack." It was Bahzha who arrived with Ze'hara and the Plains Elder at his side. They were representing the Plains people.

"Just like old times right boys? Whoever takes out the most foes gets first rights to drinks when this is over." Hysbald came wheeling in behind them, Engywook and Urgl on his shoulder bickering all the while.

"I told you to go back to the catacombs with the other women and children!" Engywook griped at his wife.

"And just wait there while the two of you likely get yourselves blown up? I won't hear of it. You'll need me to patch your broken fool bodies up out there."

"There will be no blowing up! My inventions are foolproof!"

"Then you must be a bigger fool than I realized for how many times you've blown the roof of my hut!"

Engywook snarled. "Devilish old woman." He griped, conceding to his wife's stubbornness.

"I believe we're all here now Adair." It was the Lady of Heaven's Grace who had spoken. The Eldest had arrived, and Jason breathed a sigh of satisfaction to see that the Knights of the Eldest were outfitted in armor. "Have you decided on a strategy?"

Arriving just after the Eldest were Cairon and Gandarin as well as others from the Fantasian council Adair recognized.

"We have instructed our fellows to take command of their respective people." Cairon reported. "What would you have us do?"

To this Adair turned to the boy at her side. "Jason, I need your help."

Jason frowned. "Mine?"

She nodded. "All those hours of RPG's are about to pay off."

They each talked for a good long while and Jason asked every one of them a series of questions. Adair had informally selected him as her military adviser, so now he was assessing the skills of their allies. They discussed the various talents of the Fantasians who would be fighting with them, and also the various powers the members of the Eldest possessed (which were many). He found perhaps their most valuable asset in Atreyu who had laid siege to the tower before and knew which areas would be the most likely openings in its defenses.

"They'll have a long fight ahead of them just to reach the tower." Atreyu reasoned, "but when they do, this is the spot where they'll most likely break through." He pointed to the crude diagram of the tower Jason had scratched into the ground with his blade.

"Then we'll station ourselves here on the ridge above their assault. We can see the whole battle from up there and Adair can rain some crazy magic on them easily. The Lady of the Waking Dream should stay with us to give us updates on the battle."

The woman with long honey colored hair and rose red lips nodded and the Knight of Awakening placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Hysbald, you'll lead the sky troops and guard the upper terraces. Don't let anything through."

"I thought I was leading the sky troops." Iole questioned.

Adair spoke up. "Actually I have a special job for you. A good place to start on the offense would be to take out the Seekers. Their magic is what holds the entire army together. We could cripple the army if we run interference. You've hunted them longer than anyone else. What can you give us?"

Iole thought for a moment. "I probably won't be able to take them out like this, but I have an idea that can distract them. Nag is terrified of me. If I can keep its attention on running away from me, it won't be focusing on the battle. And if I get to eat him in the process," the dragon girl grinned eerily. "That's even better."

Adair shuddered at the thought. "Creepy."

"Cairon, we need you to put together teams of healers." Jason continued. He was taking to this role with relative ease. "We'll need medical support. The Knight of the Unyielding and the Lady of the Unfailing will cover you."

The young boy and girl among the Eldest shared mischievous smiles. "Sounds like fun."

"And me?" Gandarin asked in his small but firm voice. He gazed up at Adair with his round blue eyes. "What would you have me do? It shames me to admit that I am far too old to be any use in a battle, but surely you don't expect me to remain idle while Fantasia's fate is decided."

Adair nodded slowly. "You have perhaps the most important task here. You must protect the little ones in the catacombs. If we fail, it falls to you to escape with them and get them far away from Volrac and the Circle of the Night." Her declaration hung in the air. While it was important to maintain hope, it would be thoughtless not to prepare for this most horrible, but still possible eventuality. Not to do so would have been thoughtless of the little ones they were protecting. Still it was a heavy thought to bear that in spite of all their power, all their effort, they might still lose.

Gandarin nodded in quiet acceptance. "And how will I know when the time is right?"

The Lady of the Undying Rose stepped to his side and took a petal from the rose in her hand.

"Here." She handed it to him. "If this petal wilts, you will know it is time to escape."

Gandarin took the petal solemnly. "I best make my way down there then. Who knows when they'll arrive." He shuffled his little feet away from them, but cast one last look behind him at Adair. "If ever I had doubts about you, about any of you, they were erased when you stood on that platform tonight. If anyone can save Fantasia, it's you Adair Alicia Artemis." And then he departed.

Adair watched him go sadly and thought back on the wish she had made that no matter what happened the Tuatha would be safe. She hoped that now extended to the rest who were waiting below the tower while they carried on the fight out here.

"Lady of the Waking Dream, how much time do we have?"

"Not much. But they won't break through without warning. They want us to know they're coming. Like all nightmares, they wish to frighten us."

"It won't work." Atreyu said firmly.

"Of course it won't." The Lady smiled. "We have the most powerful magic on our side."

Adair nodded, feeling her heart begin to hammer in her chest. "Let's hope it's enough. We all have things to do. Let's get to our posts."

Atreyu clapped a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Don't forget our bet. If I slay more demons than you do, you have to leap into the coldest lake in Fantasia."

Jason stared back at him, doing his best to keep his face blank. Even as the other boy smiled back at him, totally unaware of the anger lying under the surface, the same image danced across Jason's eyes to taunt him. He could see the kiss he had shared with Adair as clearly as he had on the dance floor. There was much he wanted to say, to do to Atreyu that he kept reigned in. Now was not the time. He shook hands with Atreyu, clamping down with an iron grip.

"Same to you."

* * *

><p>The Lady of the Waking Dream had been right about one thing. Volrac's army was not quiet about their entrance. With the darkness of night still closing in around the tower, pressing back against the city's lights, Adair couldn't see the army so much as feel that they were there, their collective wills hammering against the barrier of wishes that had kept them out of the infinite garden thus far. At this point she could practically hear their growling and gnashing of teeth, their fierce desire to break through and destroy everything in their path. This served to explain the Lady of the Waking Dream's apparent strain as she could feel them coming in.<p>

Everyone in the tower that had chosen to fight was crowded around the outer terraces, the bulk of their forces facing the tower's west. Jason, Atreyu, and Deisha were at her side and in spite of how loud she felt their enemy advancing, all was deathly quiet. She felt her heart beating in rhythm to the coming battle and she felt that the waiting was worse than whatever Volrac's army could hit her with. Her eyes scanned below the forces that had chosen to follow her and her heart ached as she wondered how many, if any would survive.

The silence was shattered all at once and Adair found that she wouldn't have minded waiting just a bit longer. The Lady of the Waking Dream shrieked loud enough for all to hear her.

"They've broken through!"

Now there was more than simply darkness in the night. She could see them all like a swarm of rats flooding through the infinite garden. The glowing red, yellow, and green eyes of the demons made them easy to see even at that distance because of how many there were. Some bounded ahead and tore through the labyrinth's hedges on all fours. Some were gigantic and lumbered on legs as large as tree trunks. Some flew over the infinite garden on shadowy wings.

"Hold your ground!" Jason called, reminding their troops that they were to wait for the demons to fall into their trap first. As it turned out, the first wave of demons was taken by the silver dust. Those who stepped on where it was buried found that it exploded into the air and scalded their flesh. Those who trampled it under their feet fell to the ground and shriveled away. The flying demons were choked by the clouds of silver dust that were kicked up. But the defense did not last. For every wave of demons that fell, two more rose up in their place. The creatures of darkness that led them were cunning and thanks to the medallions enchanted with Ygramul's venom, they could be in one place and then on the other side of the battlefield in the blink of an eye. This kept them able to command the demonic hoard at a safe distance. After the dark forces overcame the initial shock of the silver dust, they began to close in little by little on the Ivory Tower. The infinite garden was slowly being engulfed in a wave of black with thousands of glowing hate filled eyes.

"I believe that's our cue!" Falkor called out to Iole and his fellow luckdragons. Iole changed shape and the six dragons took off into the sky. Swooping over Volrac's forces, they unleashed a wave of fire, the Luckdragon's azure blue, Iole's burning gold. They created a wall of fire between the demons and the tower.

"Any sign of Volrac or the Seekers?" Adair asked the Lady of the Waking Dream.

"They're here." The Lady replied. "They just haven't shown themselves yet. I can sense a terrible evil on the fringes of the army's darkness, watching, waiting to strike like spiders."

Adair didn't like the sound of that. It painted a grim picture, like the entire bulk of the horde they were facing was nothing more than the web, and that the real monsters were merely reeling them in. They needed to deal with this and fast.

With a mighty crash the demons managed to breach the wall of fire, and though it slowed and killed many, these monsters were mindless and merely crashed against it again and again like waves upon rocks. They were advancing once more.

Bahzha raised his hand to signal the Plains people. "Archers on my mark!" He pointed forward. "Now!" The silver tipped arrows of the Plains archers shot into the air like starlight filling the night sky. They arced over them and rained down on the front lines of the dark army. Hykrion signaled the rockbiters who hurled boulders into the sky that crushed the demon's ranks. Any of their flying enemies were kept at bay and thrown off course either by the dragon's fire or by Hysbald and his flying forces. The songbird cannons he had built for them were doing an exceptional job at disorienting the winged demons.

Twinfang himself rode at the head of the flying demons and he and his followers attempted to rain fire and ice on the tower. Cackling witches flew overhead on their twisted broomsticks with hideous gargoyles at their command. Below them, the Knight of the Unyielding and the Lady of the Unfailing exchanged mischievous grins before joining hands. They leaped high into the air, spinning in a circle around their joined hands. In their other hands they each held a toy; he a wooden sword, she a carved wand. They spun their toy weapons around them, and wherever they waved them, the spells of their enemies either flew back the way they had come, or shattered harmlessly. This was their power. The magic of witches was nothing to them, and they took to fighting black magic like playing pranks, giggling all the while.

The first of the army had reached the base of the tower at last. It was time for their ground forces to defend themselves.

"Our turn." The Lady of Heaven's Grace signaled for her fellows. The Knight of Heaven's Charm was at her side. Like the royalty Adair knew them to be they marched to the front with the Lady of the Midnight Hour and the Knight of the Tomorrow's Promise.

The Lady of Heaven's Grace closed her eyes and stretched her fingers outward. A howling wind poured out of the sky, and with it came a fierce snow storm. Her Knight rode forward on a white horse, undeterred by the cold, able to see in the harshest parts of the storm. With lance in hand he skewered the enemies that were caught in the wake of his lady's power.

Adair knew this was her cue to join the battle. Remembering the rage she had felt earlier at Ygramul, and the power that surged within her, fueled by her wish to protect the tower, she let all of her restraint go. She allowed all her power to flood through like a crashing tide. Fantastic lights of all colors were flying out of the tower now, dancing like fire and swirling like a storm. They blinded and hurled the demons in their wake, tossing them aside like rag dolls and burning them to cinders as they went. They rained down on the dark army like hail and for a moment they were driving the dark army back with magic alone.

But on the far edge of the battle, the servants of evil had yet to unleash their darkest weapon. Watching the battle from afar with his telescope, seated comfortably on a litter of cushions, Thoth gestured to Nag.

"M'dear Nag, I believe it's time."

Nag grinned with its crooked fangs. It raised its claw-tipped hands skyward and rammed its palms into the ground. The entire infinite garden rumbled and quaked, and from Nag's fingertips a dreadful thing sprouted and spread from the ground. Great twisted vines and branches of sharp thorns tore up from the ground, corrupting everything it touched and covering the ground with rolling gray mist as it went. The Circle of the Night had brought the Forest of Thorns itself with them. The Dark magic it was forged from began to create a sort of cover for the demons and stopped Adair's light from annihilating them. Even the snow storm had been negated. The Eldest who had marched to the front were caught in it as it began to encroach upon the tower's very walls. Like enormous skeletal fingers, the branches of the forest grasped the walls and began to break through. With the forest came more demons, breaching their defenses. Now Adair's army was fighting hand to hand with the army of darkness.

Adair searched frantically for the Lady of Heaven's Grace and the other Eldest who had gone with her. The Knight of Awakening looked to his lady who merely nodded to him.

"Go find them."

The Knight leaped gallantly off the railing of the terrace and landed directly onto one of the forest's thorny branches. He slid down its length on its feet and leaped into the air, bounding branch after twisted branch until he reached where his fellows had last been seen. Then he reached for the sword at his waist and leaped high into the air. His blade shown like the sun and cut through the darkness, shattering the canopy of the Forest of Thorns. He found the Lady of Heaven's Grace and the Knight of Heaven's Charm waiting for him at the forest floor surrounded by a host of hellish demons, but holding their own.

The Knight of Heaven's Charm flashed him a grin. "Nice to see you haven't lost a step with that sword of yours."

"You must be joking." The other knight shot back. "Traipsing through darkened woods full of monsters and witches? This is old hat to us is it not?"

"Indeed." Replied the Lady of Heaven's Grace.

"Everyone alright?" It was the Lady of the Midnight Hour accompanied by her knight.

"That depends on your definition of alright my lady." The Knight of Awakening responded, turning with his gleaming sword to form a circle with the others. The demons began to close in on them. They were hideous bloated gargling creatures with blank yellow eyes and jagged teeth. The Creature of Darkness who led them, a goblin warlord by the name of Hooktooth rode into view astride a giant wolf.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." He crooned in his gravelly voice. "A couple of little princesses and their little prince-lings who've lost their way in our woods. Put that sword of yours away. Not even its light can pierce this forest. The darkness rules here!"

"He has a point." said the Lady of Heaven's Grace. "My power over nature holds little sway here. This forest is far too twisted for my liking."

"Dear Knight and Lady," said the Knight of Awakening, keeping his defensive stance as he spoke to the Lady of the Midnight Hour and the Knight of Tomorrow's Promise. "Now might be an ideal time to employ your little trick."

The Knight of Tomorrow's Promise smiled at his lady. "Shall we dance my love?"

The Lady of the Midnight Hour nodded. "I'll hold onto this moment for as long as I can."

"No tricks Eldest! You rule these lands no longer! Get them!" On Hooktooth's command the host of demons lunged, then all at once they stopped. Their movement slowed as though they were swimming through invisible water. The Knight of Tomorrow's Promise on the other hand was now moving at lightning speed with rapier in hand. In the blink of an eye he dashed from one foe to the other. His lady all the while watched him with widened eyes as she held her concentration. None of the others gained the same speed, for this power to loosen the hold of time was one she could use only on her beloved.

In moments each and every yellow eyed demon was down. As Hooktooth shrieked in outrage, the Knight of Heaven's Charm used the opportunity to charge forward on his steed. With his silver lance he charged head on at Hooktooth, burying his pole-arm into the wolf's hide. The goblin was thrown from his steed where a fearsome cold wind closed in around him, plating him completely in ice. The Lady of Heaven's Grace nodded with satisfaction.

With the immediate danger gone, time went back to its natural order while the Lady of the Midnight Hour slumped to her knees, breathing heavily. The Knight of Tomorrow's Promise dashed to her side and brushed her blond curls from her face.

"Can't rest yet my love. The battle's not over."

"Just catching my breath." she said through ragged breathing.

"I can see why you don't use it that often." The Knight of Awakening remarked, impressed by her power. "Father Time has a nasty right hook doesn't he."

The Knight of Heaven's Charm trotted back to his comrades. "What about your lady? How does she fare?"

In response, the Knight of Awakening held up his shining sword. "Still with Adair, but her power holds. So long as we're out here, she'll light the way for us just as she always has."

Back within the Ivory Tower's walls overlooking the battle, the Lady of the Waking Dream breathed a sight of relief and told Adair of what had just transpired.

"They're safe." She assured her.

"Let's go down there now." Atreyu urged them, tired of remaining on the sidelines.

"No not yet." The Lady shook her head. "We shall need you when these Witches called the Seekers enter the fray. I cannot sense the Nightmare King, but I can feel the Seekers preparing to make their move."

Adair strained her energy to see if she too could sense the puppet masters of the attack. It was no use. The darkness of the forest was too strong for her to pierce. She knew the Lady was right, all the same she hated standing by, and she knew Atreyu was in agony not being able to go and help his tribesmen. By now the Plains people were also becoming engulfed in the forest as it stretched its branches over the outer walls of the tower and into the grounds themselves. Waves of demons were pouring out of them and into the courtyards. She could see that the Plains Warriors had discarded their bows in favor of swords and spears and clubs. They were fierce fighters who put their whole hearts into each and every attack, like they carried the hopes of Fantasia on the tips of their blades. She saw Atreyu quiver with worry and frustration as the thorns of the forest closed in around his people. She placed her hand on his.

"It'll be alright. Without the Seekers around, the forest will disappear."

They did not have long to wait. The Lady of the Waking Dream had been spot on with her prediction of the Circle of the Night. With the army and the forest at last within the tower itself, Thoth and Nag were free to roam the dark woods.

"Do you think Fay's used the key yet?" Nag asked.

"If she had, the battle would have been over by now wouldn't it." Thoth stated blandly.

"What do you suppose is taking her so long? She went into the tower with those two assassins hours ago."

"In any event, she's on her own now. Ah here we are. This tree should suffice." Thoth declared as they reached an exceptionally thick tree in the midst of the woods. "This should do nicely." From his pocket he withdrew a piece of chalk and began to etch a magic circle into the blackened trunk.

"Is this really the time to play with your toys with that _thing_ flying around?" Nag complained.

"With that beast in pursuit of us, now is the perfect time to employ my latest device. We may only be the distraction, but by the darkness I will give Fantasia one devil of a show." When he had completed the array, he held his hand flat. From the filthy sleeve of his coat, a small metal something crawled into his palm. It looked much like a spider made of cogs, springs, hooks, and wire. With a whisper of instruction, the metal spider leaped from his hand and into the center of the magic circle. Then it extended its legs and pierced the trunk with them, creating a hole and slicing cleanly through until a great cavity remained in the tree's center, large enough for Thoth to climb inside. But now in place of wood there was a metal lined chamber. Switches and levers jutted from its walls.

Thoth positioned himself inside and took hold of the levers. Nag watched on with a frown.

"Any chance I could squeeze in there with you?"

"And share the spotlight?" Thoth asked sounding mildly insulted. "Never. This is my armor. If you're so concerned about becoming dragon food, go and find your own. Farewell m'dear. Now watch and tremble Fantasia as you learn just what my imagination is capable of."

With a terrible screeching and crashing of iron and wood, the tree Thoth was in rose and grew to tremendous size. Now it had grown so much that Adair and the others could see it. The trunk became a plated torso while its branches turned and twisted to create long tentacles that sprouted from its back. From the sides of its trunk came two massive arms with cruel hooked thorns on the knuckles of its twisted fingers. Its roots sprang from the ground and became legs like that of the spider that had carved it open. And at the crown of the trunk came a face from nightmares with empty burning red eyes. Smoke poured from those eyes that burned with fire. Flames spewed from its maw which was lined all along its outside with angular jaws. The new monstrosity of forest and machine lumbered through the woods and into the tower's courtyard. When it reached the tower itself, it latched its glittering walls with the tentacles on its back and began to climb.

Atreyu looked on in horror as Thoth's machine started to climb the Ivory Tower.

"What is that thing?"

Jason merely sighed. "Thoth would bring a mech. Adair can you hit it from here?"

Adair focused and channeled her energy as she had before when she'd rained destruction on the demons. The shining wave of power washed over it, but rather than burning to cinders, the nightmarish machine caged it with the tentacles on its back, condensing it into a gigantic orb. Then with a fling of its branches sent Adair's power flying right back at them. They ducked as it exploded into the tower, but it hit too fast and too strong. With an explosion of debris, Adair and everyone nearby was thrown backwards. Through a haze, Adair felt Atreyu pulling her to her feet. The entire square they'd been standing in had been fissured until it was unrecognizable and shattered marble was strewn all about.

"Are you alright?"

She coughed the dust from her throat. "I'm fine. Is everyone okay?"

With some effort, Jason emerged from beneath the rubble and shook himself off. Deisha was helping the Lady of the Waking Dream who seemed remarkably unscathed despite being thrown. The Lady of the Unfailing and the Knight of the Unyielding were the only ones who had remained on their feet.

"It's no good." Atreyu said with dismay. "It seems Thoth armed it to repel magic."

Jason nodded. "Then to take out the mech, we need to take out its pilot. Come on." he motioned. "We need to get to higher ground and stop that thing. Lady can you find us a quick path to head it off?"

The Lady of the Waking Dream nodded. "Yes, but follow me quickly. I don't know what he plans, but at this rate he'll reach the Ivory Garden before our forces can put a scratch on him."

"We'll come too!" The Lady of the Unfailing cried. "We know a trick to get in."

"Good." Deisha said, hefting her spear. "Looks like we'll need all the help we can get."

"Let's go!" Jason took off ahead with the others at his heels.

Adair took position in the back to cover them, but stopped short. A strange chill had just seized her chest, that feeling you get when you can't explain how you know, but you are certain that something is terribly amiss. Without knowing why, she looked up. High above her, stalking their way through the upper levels of the tower she saw them. Because she knew them she spotted them right away. Terrified Fantasians were fleeing past them while Thoth's machine shook the tower, and they paid them no mind. They drew no suspicion for they were not demons, nor were they creatures of darkness. But Adair knew from experience that they were not friends either. Side by side, the Knight of the Burning Dawn and the Lady of the Evening Star were making their way up the tower, he in his shining silver armor with his morningstar resting over his shoulder, and she with her long white cloak flapping behind her. Adair clenched her fist so hard her fingernails broke the skin of her palms when she saw that another followed behind them, this one much smaller than they. Fay had forsaken her black attire and striped stockings for a pure white thigh-length gown with long billowing sleeves. Whatever the reason for her new wardrobe, Adair neither realized nor cared. All she could see was the hateful little Witch she had always been.

The surety with which she and her bodyguards made their way upward made Adair realize what was happening. They went discretely and unnoticed. She couldn't guess at the exact nature of their mission, but she knew from how quietly they went that Thoth was merely a distraction. The true intentions of the Circle of the Night were being enacted by Fay.

"Adair, come on! They're leaving us behind!" Deisha called to her. She took her hand and tried to pull her along, but Adair stayed transfixed on the invading trio. She pointed and Deisha saw but did not recognize them.

"Who are they?"

"The short one's Fay, the Seeker of Love. The other two tried to kill us in the Forest of Thorns. I have to stop them."

Deisha nodded. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No you can't. Atreyu and Jason need your help against Thoth. They'll need everyone to bring that thing down. Don't worry, I can handle Fay. Hurry and get to the others!" She tried to see their companions, but they had taken off at such speed that they were losing sight of them completely in the chaos. "Tell them not to worry about me. I'll join you as soon as I can."

Not wanting to argue further, Deisha simply nodded. "We'll come help you when it's over." She squeezed Adair's hand tightly and Adair squeezed back. They both knew full well this could be the last time they saw each other. Deisha took off at a run.

She knew she could not reach her quarry fast enough on foot. Not thinking about what she was doing Adair lifted her fingers to her mouth and whistled. The faithful gallop of hooves heralded Arian's arrival. Her steed had ridden loyally from the stables and straight to her at her call. With more grace than she knew she had, and with far more confidence than her first ride, Adair swept her leg into the stirrup of the saddle and swung herself onto her horse's back. Together they rode at full speed to save the tower.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Fay already within the tower, and Thoth scaling its walls, it fell to Nag to maintain the Forest of Thorns, a job much easier said than done when being pursued by a cadre of Luckdragons and a fierce White Dragon that was spitefully burning each and every clearing the tattooed Witch fled to. Nag swung through the branches like a monkey and slipped into another grove to catch its breath. The fire from the dragons' breath was licking the branches around its hiding place. It thought frantically of a way to save itself. Then an idea came to it. It closed its eyes and reached out with its primal thoughts to another creature tied to the forest.<p>

A shrill whistling of beating wings buzzed around Nag as Ygramul the Many filled the grove with her ever changing body. Her one red eye centered on Nag.

"You summoned us great Nag?"

Nag grinned with its canine teeth. "Yes as a matter of fact I did. I need a favor."

"Anything great Nag. There is no foe we cannot slay with our poison. We can protect you from anyone..." She trailed off. "Well, anyone but the human Adair Alicia Artemis. Her magic is too great even for us."

Nag shook its head. "No, no, don't worry. Nothing like that. But I do need protection." It emerged from the thicket it hid in and strode casually until it was directly in front of Ygramul's red eye. "Protection from someone far more dangerous than Adair." As Nag spoke, it hid one of its clawed hands behind its back. Its crisscrossing tattoos snaked their way to its fingers and covered its arm in a thick black substance, like tar.

The collective of Ygramul's body rippled with shivers. "More dangerous than the human?" She cried in her shrill voice. "How can Ygramul accomplish that?"

Nag chuckled. "Oh I have a few ideas." Then without warning, Nag thrust its new slick black hand into the heart of the monster. With lightning speed it grasped its fingers around the heart of Ygramul and began to pull it out.

"Great Nag!" Ygramul rasped as though she were being choked. "Why? Why do you do this to us? Are we not loyal?" The insects began to swarm round and round in protest, but with Nag's fingers on her heart, there was nothing Ygramul the Many could do to stop it.

"It's nothing personal Ygramul." Nag soothed as it began to pull the monster's heart from within the mass of insects. "I just don't wish to become the Dragon's lunch. Sooooo..." Then at last Nag drew it out. In its hand it held Ygramul's heart, a bright crimson beetle that pulsating with blood red light, the queen of the rest of her body. "You're going to become mine."

Without another word, Nag slipped the beetle into its mouth. The thousands of insects swirled faster still around Nag as its laughter echoed through the grove. And soon Nag's laughter was joined by the cackling of thousands of others. The insects laughed with it.

* * *

><p>Jason's group dashed through the tower and came directly on where Hykrion was stationed with his rockbiter companions.<p>

"What the devil is that thing?" Hykrion bellowed, his face as red as a turnip. "My boys did everything we could to block its advance, but the bloody thing just kept climbing!"

"We're taking care of it." Jason assured him. The entire time he'd run he had kept his hand on the hilt of the sword strapped to his back. "Right now Bahzha's unit needs your help. The lower levels of the tower were consumed by the forest. The Plains people are surrounded down there. We'll deal with Thoth."

Hykrion nodded. Though he wanted to stay and fight such a worthy opponent, his comrade was in danger. The old Hykrion would have chosen glory over friendship, but that now went against what he knew to be more important.

"You heard him boys! Let's get down there and show these monsters what Hykrion the Marauder and his gang of rockbiter brutes can do!"

They parted ways and the group was about to continue their quest upward, but the brief stop to catch their breath had allowed Atreyu to take notice of what he hadn't before.

"Where's Adair?"

When he heard this, Jason also took notice. "I thought she was right behind you!"

Deisha shook her head. "Typical boys. You seriously just noticed she was missing?"

Atreyu took her firmly by both shoulders. "Where is she? What happened?"

Deisha shook him off. Though she knew there was too much at stake right now for her to worry about her personal feelings, the worry in Atreyu's dark eyes and the forcefulness he used to demand Adair's whereabouts cut her deeply.

"She has something to do. She said she'd come help us when she was done."

"She's right." The Lady of the Waking Dream interjected. "I can feel her racing to the top of the tower chasing something very important. You'll have to meet her when you are finished with the Witch's machine."

Jason didn't like the way she said that. "Aren't you coming with us?"

She shook her head and her long blond tresses swished as she did. "I have reached the end of my power here. If I go any further, I won't be able to guide my Knight out of the darkness. Unyielding and Unfailing will have to go with you in my stead."

"Will you be alright here by yourself?" Atreyu asked, his chivalry showing clearly.

Jason agreed. "Yeah, I mean this spot will be overrun with demons soon."

The Lady of the Waking Dream stood resolute. "I'll simply have to trust my Knight will find me soon. Our power is to cut through any darkness as long as we're together."

The Knight of the Unyielding beamed at them. "Don't worry about her. She can take care of herself."

"They're right, we have to hurry." Deisha pressed them. Without another word, Jason led them on.

* * *

><p>The battle had reached the inside of the tower. Now full-out war was being waged both within and without. Fantasians of all kinds were battling the Creatures of Darkness and the demons who followed them. On the ground, Bahzha and the Plains People were joined by Hykrion and his rockbiters.<p>

"Just like old times, eh Hydorn?" Hykrion laughed uproariously as he cleaved his silver greatsword through another demon, fighting back to back with his old comrade.

"I told you that's not my name anymore." Bahzha protested, pinning another demon with his spear. "How's Hysbald holding up?"

In the skies, Hysbald and the fliers behind him were keeping Twinfang's forces at bay. Urgl and Engywook manned the songbird cannon. But it could not do much against Twinfang's fire and ice.

"Hold on you two!" Hysbald cried as he swerved evasively.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Engywook moaned, clinging tightly to Hysbald's shoulder.

"Here!" Urgl called, pulling a remedy flask from the folds of her skirt.

Her husband batted it away. "Now is not the time for your nonsense woman!"

And their battle was not the only one lighting the skies. Iole and the luckdragons had a new threat to face. Ygramul the many had emerged from the forest canopy in a swirling black mass, and a new voice came from its center.

"How do you like me now White Dragon!" Nag taunted, held aloft in the center of the great mass. "Now I'm a shape-shifter too!" Ygramul's body was monstrous, easily larger than the dragons four times over. Not only that, it was difficult for their fiery breath to strike its ever changing body. At times Nag would change it into a great hand to catch one of them and squeeze.

"Come on bite! Bite you worthless insects!" Nag cursed its inability to use Ygramul's poison. As luck would have it, Nag was not adept enough with Ygramul's body to employ her deadly venom. But that did not stop it from lashing out at the dragons.

"I can't pierce the center." Iole growled in frustration, flying next to Falkor.

"No one said this fight would be easy." Falkor winked. "But with a little luck I think we can give you a clear shot."

"That's your answer for everything!"

"Hasn't steered me wrong yet. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Galloping at full speed, Adair could at last see her target. They had been easier to track than she had expected. Along the way she had seen the horrors of Fay's magic at work. She had turned the hearts of Fantasians against themselves. Wherever they had been she had found them swallowed by anger, frozen by their fear, or broken completely by regret. She had even passed a laughing nymph whose run in with Fay's dark magic had left her so gray and weary that she would never laugh again.<p>

They were nearly to the council chamber. The fighting had not reached here yet, and the many pathways were completely empty. She was now close enough to them to see that Fay carried something with her. Strapped to her back was a long ovular case of black wood almost as long as she was. She grasped AURYN tightly and used her power to silence the beating of Arian's hooves, readying her hand to snatch whatever it was. Unfortunately, Fay turned just in time to leap out of the way of her charge, as did her bodyguards. Arian skidded to a halt and turned so Adair could face them down. She swung herself off her saddle and whispered to Arian to leave, not wanting him in the line of fire. As always, her horse did as she commanded.

Dawn and Star flanked Fay with their weapons at the ready, but Adair's eyes were locked with Fay's. Those cold reflective blue eyes stared back into Adair's with that same cat-like mix of boredom and curiosity that they had carried that day in the bookshop when she had tricked her into reading the Neverending Story. Just as she had then, the Witch was watching her, waiting curiously to see what she would do, as if she were hoping for something exciting. Shy of Volrac himself, Adair hated this girl more intensely than she had ever despised anyone.

"You've grown much stronger." Star remarked, sounding genuinely impressed.

Dawn leveled his spiked morningstar with her head. "But not even you are powerful enough to stand against all three of us, Mirror of the Empress."

Adair ignored them as her hands started to glow with gold and purple light.

"No, but with us she can." came a voice from behind her. The entrance to the council chamber was at her back, and emerging from its doorway was the Lady of the Undying Rose and the Knight of the Hidden Thorn.

"So it is true." The Knight of the Hidden Thorn spat. "You two have forsaken Fantasia."

"And the two of you are here to stand in our way." Dawn grimaced. "And why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I came to see if your hearts could be changed." The Lady of the Undying Rose shook her head sadly. "But I see now that it was a waste. You two are as stubborn and immovable as you've always been."

"You've always been obsessed with change Rose." Star hissed. "You can't pull our strings like you do on your dog there."

The Knight of the Hidden Thorn growled. "She did not change me. She brought out the good that was already there, an effort that is clearly wasted on petulant children like you."

The meaning of this exchange was enough to break Adair's intense concentration on her enemy. At last she pieced together who Dawn and Star really were.

"Dawn and Star? You're part of the Eldest?"

"We were." Dawn admitted darkly. "We are among the oldest stories in Fantasia, and love has bound us together through the ages. But unlike these hypocrites, our love has been torn away from us again and again, and there is never a thing we can do about it. We are always fated to be parted."

Star's face fell at this declaration and Adair could see memories of sadness that spanned untold ages play across her eyes. "Until now. Whatever becomes of Fantasia is not our concern. We will cross the threshold to the human world. There our love will be our own."

"Even if it risks the death of every hope and dream of mankind?" Rose pleaded. "Even if you succeed, you'll be going to a dead world without color, without love."

"We are done worrying about the dreams of humans. When have they ever cared about ours?"

"It is not your place to dream!" Thorn shouted. "Whether you acknowledge it or not, your story carries hope for humans!"

"What would either of you know about it?" Star cried. "You have never lived with tragedy like we have!"

"Have you already forgotten Star?" There was another voice now. Dawn and Star whirled to face the Lady of Two Worlds and the Knight of the Other Side. The red haired lady was smiling as always, but her smile was a sad one, like the look of a mother struggling to help a wayward child see the consequences of their stubbornness. "Our story began as a tragedy as well."

The Knight of the Other Side smiled as well. "I may have been too dense to see what was right in front of me, but she never gave up on me, and you two shouldn't give up either."

"We're not." Dawn stated, though it was apparent that his resolve was being sorely tested by this confrontation. "We're simply trying another way."

Rose sighed. "Is there nothing we can do to sway your course before you destroy yourselves?"

Dawn met her eyes in turn, then in a flash he hurled his heavy morningstar at the wall beside them. It tore a gaping hole through the marble. Without looking back he barked an order to Fay.

"Go Witch! You have a job to do!" Fay passed wordlessly through the new opening. She was gone before Adair could do anything to stop her. Dawn lifted his gaze back to Rose. "Let that be your answer."

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry it had to come to this. Lady of Two Worlds, Knight of the Other Side, it's about time to use that last resort Jason spoke of. Head to the lower squares now."

The two Eldest joined hands and left to perform their dreaded task. Rose motioned to Adair.

"It's time for you to do what you came all this way to do. Stop the Seeker of Love. Dawn, Star, your fight is with us."

Dawn and Star readied their weapons, but made no move to hinder Adair. They remained intent on their self appointed opponents. "We're ready."

For reasons only those who have been in love can understand, Rose's eyes were filled with tears as she placed her hand on the side of her Knight's face.

"I'm ready." He assured her.

She nodded and kissed him tenderly. Then she stepped behind him. As he turned to face Dawn and Star, she waved the rose in her hand. Three red petals fell from its blossom and alighted on Thorn's shoulder. The moment they touched him, they began to glow. The Knight of the Hidden Thorn fell to his knees and roared fiercer than any monster. Before Adair's eyes he began to change. His body grew and dark fur sprouted from his skin, covering him until he was unrecognizable. Horns sprouted from the crown of his head, and fangs and claws grew where there had been none. The Knight now stood tall enough to brush the ivory ceiling above them. Without warning he lunged Dawn and Star. As they battled, it was plain to see that his strength and speed was even greater than theirs, and his ferocity was unmatched. In spite of his bestial nature, Adair found herself entranced by the primal beauty of the way he fought until Rose called her back to her senses.

"Go!" The Lady shrieked with tears streaming down her face. "Go now and end this!"

Without waiting to be told again, Adair dashed into the council chamber, hoping to beat Fay to the Ivory Garden where she was sure to find her.

* * *

><p>Jason, Atreyu, Deisha, and their two Eldest companions were faced with untold difficulty reaching the terrace where Thoth's construct was still climbing. Aside from fighting past every demon that had reached that point, the explosions from all the chaotic magic that was being hurled between the two sides rocked the entire tower. More than once they had to leap out of the way of falling debris, or catch the balance from the unrelenting tremors. Together they hurtled over rubble and other obstacles. Their greatest challenge was when they at last reached the sections of the tower Thoth was actually climbing. The branch-like tendrils that had latched onto the tower wall had broken through the walls themselves.<p>

"Look out!" Deisha cried as she used the pole of her spear to sweep Jason's legs out from under him. Ducking for cover herself, she barely avoided being hit as the machine's tentacle tore through the wall they had been running alongside. They rolled to the side to avoid being crushed by its weight. Getting back to their feet, they could see that the long thorny branch was far thicker than they had imagined. It took up almost the entire passageway. The thorns along its length were now as long as a man's arm.

"This thing is huge." Jason said.

Atreyu nodded. "I'm not looking forward to seeing what it's attached to."

"Well it's now or never." Jason motioned them to follow and they dashed to the edge of the balcony. From here they saw it climbing higher and higher. It's blazing eyes were staring up at them and its flaming maw was open as if waiting for them to jump in.

Jason gripped the hilt of his sword ever tighter. "Lucky blade don't fail me now." He addressed the others. "We wait for only a second more, then we get a running start. Should land right on it."

"Are you nuts?" Deisha shouted.

Atreyu shook his head. "It's not as hard as it sounds."

"Wait for it..." Jason held his hand up, waiting for the monstrosity to get just a little higher. It pulled itself another few floors up along the outside. "Wait for it..." It latched its tentacles onto a higher point and pulled again. "Wait for it..." When it released its hold and readied to reach higher, Jason jumped back. "Now!" The five of them dashed forward and leaped from the edge. With movement that had come with practice on the part of Jason and Atreyu, they landed on their feet, then transferred their weight to roll and absorb the impact of the fall. Deisha's landing was not executed as well. She ended up on her side, but managed to escape unharmed. The Lady of the Unfailing and the Knight of the Unyielding landed easily. Once they had regrouped, their weapons were unsheathed.

Suddenly, the construct stopped its advance. With a great hissing, and a cloud of steam, the head rolled backwards, opening with a deafening screech. A pod emerged and at its controls, Thoth smiled at them.

"Well this is unexpected. Tell me, where is our dear Miss Artemis? I thought she would be with you. Well no matter. I'll have plenty of time for her later. I had so hoped you would be here Jason old boy. How are you and my little beauty getting along?" Thoth eyed Jason's blade critically. "My, you seem to have grown together. Have you discovered some kind of hidden power? Can't wait to put it to the test. As you can see, the odds are quite stacked against you here. Should give you plenty of room to make a miracle. How about it old boy? Ladies, gentleman, feel free to join in the fun. The more the merrier."

With a pull of the levers, the pod rose from the cavity in the machine's neck. Eight vines as thick around as a man sprouted from its sides and lifted it out. Thorns jutted all along their length. They swayed back and forth like whips, and some even had cruel blunt ends designed to smash enemies to pieces. Others had tools like drills and spinning buzz-saws secured to their ends.

Jason motioned to the Lady of the Unfailing and the Knight of the Unyielding. "There's your entrance. Get in there and do your thing."

"It might take us a while to find the engine." The Knight of the Unyielding admitted. "He probably has lots of demons guarding the inside."

"Don't worry. We'll keep him busy. Wait for him to attack, then break for the entrance."

Thoth's attack came swiftly. At the pod's base were levels of rotating spiked disks that spun so rapidly it allowed him to glide along the surface of the construct. The vines whipped back and forth, trying to catch them in their grip or smash them with their ends. Jason, Atreyu and Deisha ran alongside it, leaping out of the way of its strikes, deflecting them with their weapons. But Thoth was moving too fast for them to get near. The Knight of the Unyielding and the Lady of the Unfailing used the opportunity to leap into the entrance.

As Jason ducked underneath one of the vines, he swung his lucky blade upward and sliced it off at the middle. To his dismay the appendage merely grew back.

"Fay is going to be quite upset she missed this one. You see, this handsome little number is made from pieces of the Forest of Thorns." Thoth lectured as though he were teaching a class. "Which as you know is made from fear and regret. And fear is the opposite of the hope your sword runs off m'dear Jason. So do put up a good fight and give me plenty of data for her. This is going to be fascinating."

* * *

><p>Frigid winds were swirling all around the Ivory Garden and dark clouds had begun to gather around it, blotting out the stars of the night sky. It was eerily quiet, the billowing wind being the only sound. The Magnolia Pavilion stood closed. No light shone from between its ivory petals like it did on Adair's first visit. Everything about this place seemed less than it had been. The trees and flowers carved from ivory seemed to droop with sadness or exhaustion. The ivory animals had their heads lowered mournfully.<p>

Just as a head of dark hair came into view around the trunk of an ivory tree, a blast of gold and purple light shot straight for her at blinding speed. With the palm of her porcelain white hand, Fay deflected the attack. It exploded against one of the other trees, shattering it to smithereens. The Witch turned her icy blue eyes on Adair who stood with her glowing hands outstretched.

"You still can't hit me as long as anger fuels your strikes." Fay said flatly.

Now that it was only the two of them, Adair could take a closer look at the white thigh-length dress she was wearing and take in its meaning, a meaning that only infuriated her further. Anyone who had ever been fortunate enough to come face to face with the Childlike Empress would have understood the despicable intentions Fay had when she paraded here in the ivory garden, wearing a dress of pure white lace with floral patterns outlined over it. Here at the center of the center of all Fantasia stood a usurper.

"That thing on your back." Adair growled. "Give it to me."

Fay shook her head slightly, not even moved by the venom in the girl's voice. "No." This confirmed her suspicion that it was important to their plans.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"It's the key to the Nightmare King's ending. You want it, you'll have to do better than anger. You'll have to hit me with the Strongest Magic."

Adair shrieked and hurled another blast of light at her. Fay tossed it to the side with ease, taking another piece of the ivory garden with it.

"You're stronger than last time. You've found it, I know you have. Show me what it can do."

"I am not your lab rat!" She threw another force of magic. This time Fay vanished before it could touch her. She was nowhere to be found.

"You want it, you'll have to come and get it." Fay's voice seemed to be echoing from all directions. Adair's eyes darted from side to side. She turned frantically in an attempt to locate her. "The angrier and more frightened you get..." Adair screamed as a fierce burning struck her in the back so hard it knocked her to her knees. "The stronger my spells become."

Grinding her teeth against the pain from the shock waves Fay had just sent into her, Adair struggled to her feet. She flung her hands to her sides, calling her power back into her fingertips.

"This is mine. This is my anger, my heart, and you don't get to use it against me." The clouds around the tower grew darker and thunder began to roll across the sky. Lightning rained down on the ivory garden, shattering trees and plants and animals alike. Each time Fay's hiding place was discovered, she would vanish again. "How does it feel to be the one running for once Fay?"

* * *

><p>Within the tower, The Lady of the Waking Dream stood proud and tall, even as a cadre of demons closed in on her. She had not tried to run from where Jason and the others had left her. She looked her attackers in the eye as they closed in on her. Just as they were about to leap, a flash of light consumed them. They fell to the ground cleaved in half, as though the light had cut them in two. Their twisted bodies that could not bleed vanished in clouds of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Knight of Awakening ran to his Lady's side, sheathing his magnificent sword and kissing her gently.<p>

"I got here as quickly as I could my love. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright."

Behind him came the Knight of Heaven's Charm astride his white horse with the Lady of Heaven's Grace riding side-saddle behind him. The Lady of the Midnight Hour came after them leaning on the Knight of Tomorrow's Promise.

"That was very brave of you Lady, letting your Knight venture into the forest to rescue us."

"I only did what needed to be done." She answered stoically.

"Where are Adair and the others?" The Lady of Heaven's Grace asked.

"Adair went on alone to the Ivory Garden to face the one called Fay. The others are fighting the monster climbing the tower. I sent the little ones with them. But we need to get to the lower levels and gather our forces in one place."

"Why is that?"

The Lady of the Waking Dream looked very grave. "Because I felt the Lady of Two Worlds and the Knight of the Other Side heading down there."

The Lady of the Midnight Hour seemed to find her strength then. Her eyes were wide. "Do they mean to use the last resort?"

"I'm afraid so."

The Knight of Heaven's Charm rounded his horse to speak to the Lady of the Midnight Hour and the Knight of Tomorrow's Promise. "You two need to get to the catacombs and evacuate the ones hiding down there. Lady, use as much of your power as you can to make sure you make it in time. The rest of us will round up our troops."

"What about Adair and the others?"

"This is their fight now. As far as the Seekers, I'm afraid they're on their own. Lady of the Waking Dream, We'll need you to send out the signal."

The Lady nodded, knowing what she had to do. Her Knight took his place behind her, taking her gently in his arms to support her as she closed her eyes. All around the outside of the tower came great flashes of light. It was as if six burning stars had descended from the heavens in a circle and alighted upon the walls of the tower.

In the sky, the light disoriented the flying demons under Twinfang's command. Hysbald seized the chance to flip another switch on his chair. A length of rope with two shot-puts secured to its ends spun through the air and wrapped around Twinfang, hurling him backward before he had a chance to regain his balance. He cried out with his two voices as he fell to the ground, never to be heard from in Fantasia again.

Far below on the raging battleground, all the Fantasians still fighting the demons saw it.

Hykrion looked up with dismay. "Is that what I think it is?"

Bahzha frowned. "They're putting up the signal. We need to retreat and gather in one place."

"With all these demons at our heels? We'll be sitting ducks!"

"And what would you suggest? Our time is limited and we'll need to meet up with Lady of Heaven's Grace quickly."

"We'll need to give a massive push back. Make them recoil to give us more time."

Bahzha nodded and called out commands to all the troops under his command. "You all know what those lights mean! We only have a few minutes to send a message to these fiends before we retreat! Let go of everything you've been holding back!"

By this point, the Fantasians who had been fighting the dark army had grown weary from battle. Many had already fallen. But the lights above them seemed to have renewed some of their vigor. What was more, the demons were shrinking back from it, as though they couldn't stand the light's gleam. With renewed ferocity the Ivory Tower's army began to push the darkness back in waves.

* * *

><p>In the sky, Nag had turned a mass of Ygramul's body into a great black claw that shot through the sky and gripped Falkor by the neck. The luckdragon squirmed in its grasp until Iole's fiery breath burned away the arm that held him. They flew alongside each other while the other luckdragons kept Nag busy.<p>

"Iole, this might be a good time to test your luck."

"I don't believe in luck Falkor!" The white dragon shot back. "I've never been lucky."

"Then you're due!"

"It hasn't been helping us so far!"

"Because you aren't giving it a chance! Now stop being stubborn and show a little faith! It's going to take a big miracle for this to work."

Begrudgingly, Iole flew above him and shrunk in size back to her elven form. She landed on his back. "This had better work. NOW!"

With a great heave, Falkor bucked her from his back and rocketed her forward into the great black and blue mass of beetles. She kept her body straight and her arms forward, spinning like a missile. Distracted by the other four luckdragons, Nag never saw her coming. She flew straight and true through the cloud of insects, piercing its glowing red heart. With the force of a battering ram she collided with Nag, grappling her arms around it and forcing it out. They fell together, Nag shrieking in terror and trying to throw her off. The insects abandoned the fight and flew as one long black column after them. With bestial fists they pummeled and scratched each other. Hardening scales over her hand, Iole thrust her fist into Nag's stomach. Nag coughed forcefully as all the air was knocked from its lungs. And with it came the red queen beetle. Iole caught it easily in her hand.

"No don't! Don't do that!" Nag squealed.

Paying it no heed, Iole clenched her fist, crushing the red beetle to paste and putting an end to Ygramul the Many. With no queen to hold it together, the swarm that had once been Ygramul fled in panic. Those that weren't burned by the luckdragons scattered to the wind. Though they would never be whole again, those beetles would find new places in Fantasia and new ways to cause misfortune in years to come. But that is another story and shall be told another time.

Nag screamed as they continued to fall. Not releasing her hold, Iole changed back, growing into the White Dragon once more.

"You will not eat me White Dragon!" Nag shrieked. "Not again!" Though it was now in Iole's grasp, they had fallen a great distance and were very near the Forest of Thorns. Nag squirmed in her grip and pulled one of its tattooed arms free. It stretched its claws toward the forest. The trees and thorns responded to its call. A great twisted column of thorn branches shot up from the ground. It struck the dragon in her soft underbelly, the one place not so armored by scales. The shock of the blow forced her to release Nag who fell cackling into the forest's waiting branches. Iole fell from the sky, her pain forcing her back into her other form. She would have fallen had Falkor not snatched her out of the air.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She wheezed. "Luck must have really been on my side that time." She smiled.

"It decided you needed a break." Falkor winked. "I knew you were due."

* * *

><p>On the tower walls, Jason, Atreyu, and Deisha were still evading Thoth's attack. It was growing more difficult. With each strike his machine was gaining in speed. Once, Atreyu had even been caught up in the grasp of the vines. Thoth had tried to squeeze the life out of him before he had managed to cut himself free. Jason knew they were running out of time and wondered how much longer their luck would hold out. The lights surrounding the tower appeared, and just as they did there was a mighty crash that shook the entire construct they were standing on. The Lady of the Unfailing and the Knight of the Unyielding reemerged from the machine's interior.<p>

"We found it!" They both cried in sing-song voices as a column of smoke rose from the back of the machine. The entire rigging began to teeter precariously.

Thoth rounded on the two children in fury. "Why you miniscule saboteurs!" The pod spun for them, stretching all of its extremities for them.

Atreyu and Jason dashed in front of it, swinging their blades in front of them and lopping each one off before it could reach the two children. Thoth shouted with fury as he configured the device to grow the vines back.

"Jason!" Deisha called, lifting her spear. "Hit me!"

Jason swung his lucky sword and clanged it against her spear. Deisha hefted it and threw it straight for the rotating base of Thoth's pod. It wedged itself between the rotating disks, effectively jamming them. The machine began to sizzle and smoke rose from its openings. Sparks flew where the spear was still wedged.

Thoth frowned. "Well this is less than ideal." With a sigh of defeat, he flipped the end of one of the levers open, revealing a small red button. Ramming his thumb down on it, the control seat ejected like a rocket. A pair of wings opened and the Witch with glasses escaped into the night sky. The others left on the machine had more to worry about than their fleeing adversary, for now the construct had detached itself from the tower and was falling apart.

"Atreyu!" They heard Falkor and saw him and the other Luckdragons flying towards them. Joining hands, the five companions ran for the edge of the machine and took a great leap of faith. The luckdragon had no difficulty catching them. Iole was on Falkor's back as well.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked.

"Nag threw a cheap shot at me. How did things go on your end?"

"Thoth got away." He grimaced.

"And where's Adair?"

Atreyu pointed towards the magnolia pavilion where a fierce thunderstorm and great flashes of magic had been happening for quite some time now.

"She went after Fay."

"I see. And those flashing lights?"

"The last resort." Jason replied. "Can you go down there and help them?"

"I'll try. What about you?"

"We need to reach Adair. Falkor, you can get us there." Atreyu said adamantly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Jason eyed her injury. "That looks too nasty for an old lady like you to fight. I think the three of us and Falkor will be enough."

"What about us?" The Knight of the Unyielding asked.

"The other Eldest are going to need all the help they can get rounding everybody together." Jason explained. "Don't worry, we can handle this one. It's just Fay."

"Don't underestimate her." Iole warned. "She may not look like much,but in truth she's the worst of the three. Remember what I taught you about fighting with a clear head. Any less and you're dead."

Jason gave her a two fingered salute. "Got it Sensei."

* * *

><p>The remains of the Ivory Tower's army had fallen back to the highest level they could. They'd made it about halfway to the top of the tower itself when the Eldest had rejoined them. The Lady of Heaven's Grace had instructed them all to get behind her. They had each fought bravely. Many heroes had joined them in this battle. Other Fantasians not so heroic had also taken up the cause. Even those who had once been dark creatures had fought to defend the tower from the demon invasion. Each had seen the battle in their own way and given what they could to protect what they loved. Even now we have only told a fraction of what happened that night, for a full account of the battle would take far too long than this chapter of our story has time for. Stories would be told about their bravery for ages to come. Though they had been gravely outnumbered at least ten to one, their hearts had been in the fight completely, for they fought for what was right and not for themselves. Had the battle continued, they surely would have prevailed in time. But now it was time for them to fall back for the last resort. It was a plan that none of them had wished would come to pass, but when the Circle of the Night had summoned the Forest of Thorns itself to cover their army, there had been but one option left to them, or they would have lost the tower altogether.<p>

In the lower levels of the tower, standing alone were the red haired Lady of Two Worlds, and the Knight of the Other Side. A tear rolled down the lady's cheek as she prepared to do what needed to be done. He placed his hand over hers reassuringly.

"It has to be done."

"Did those beneath manage to escape?" She asked mournfully.

"The Lady of the Waking Dream just contacted me. The Lady of the Midnight Hour and the Knight of Tomorrow's Promise just led them into the outer valley. They'll be safe. It's time."

She nodded again, then waiting no longer she began to sing. Her voice was unmatched for beauty in Fantasia, and all in the tower could hear it. Even the Creatures of Darkness took pause in their advance, and the demons hissed and gnashed their teeth as though the beautiful melody hurt them. But this song that all Fantasia could here was not the last resort they had spoken of. It was her means of calling it. For those who know or have guessed the Lady and the Knight's story, they might also know why she is called the Lady of Two Worlds. For she had indeed crossed a threshold once in her youth. She had been a daughter of the sea, and after finding the one she loved. through much tribulation had managed to find a way to join him on land. But the sea was still her domain and would respond to her call.

A great rumbling shook the tower such as there had not been in ages past. Only Moon Child herself could recall a time when the tower had been shaken so. From the depths beneath the tower, the water began to rise. With tremendous force it began to push its way up and out, shattering the cobblestone streets, leveling homes, shops, places where Fantasians had played and danced and argued, even the ballroom where they had all danced and celebrated at the beginning of this night that now seemed to have grown so very long. As the Fantasians watched the sea coming to claim the beloved tower they had fought so hard to protect, many of them mourned its loss. In their hearts they knew it would be better than to let the demons claim it, but that did not make it any easier to bear.

The water rose over the battlements and crowned at last before crashing down in a wave that swept over the tower with such force that all that stood in its way was leveled. Thanks to the medallions enchanted with Ygramul's venom many of the Creatures of Darkness escaped outside where they could regroup, but the demons under their command had no such help. Each and every one of the soulless monsters encroaching on the Ivory Tower were caught up in the ocean's wake, crushed under its waves along with the region of the Forest of Thorns that had entered its walls. Then as quickly as it had come, the water receded, leaving nothing but rubble and sand behind.

Saddened though they were by the sacrifice, the Fantasians cheered to see the army of darkness driven back. But the Eldest were not cheering. They were all watching the Lady of the Waking Dream who still had her mind trained on the movements of their foe.

"They're just... waiting out there. I don't know what they're waiting for. They won't attack again, but I fear there's something we're not seeing."

"I don't like it." The Knight of Heaven's Charm admitted. "If they wanted, the Circle of the Night could call enough demons back to retake the tower just as quickly. So what are they waiting for?"

The answer to his question came. The Lady of the Waking Dream seized her head and moaned from the strain this was putting on her. "The Nightmare King..." She rasped. "Volrac... He draws near."

The Lady of Heaven's Grace turned her gaze skyward toward the Magnolia Pavilion where a great storm continued to rage on.

"Adair." The battle was not over yet.

* * *

><p>There was no longer any place for Fay to hide. Adair's power had all but demolished the Ivory Garden. She backed away from Adair who was driving her back further and further towards the edge, toward the Magnolia Pavilion itself. The two had been locked in a battle of magic, with Adair blasting the Witch with everything she had while Fay had deflected it back. It had been even at the start, but Adair was driving her back now.<p>

"Are you happy now?" Adair shouted. "I've found the Strongest Magic, and it's made me stronger than you! I love Fantasia and everything in it, and I will do everything in my power to protect it from you! Now you're the one who's running!"

"But you're wrong." Fay replied coolly, collected even in the face of such an overwhelming adversary. "The Strongest Magic cannot be yours until you stop running."

"I'm not running from anything! I just told you!"

"Then why have you kept the ring?" Fay shot back. It was a question Adair did not have a ready answer to. She had been through so much that it had made no sense for her to keep the ring these hateful Witches had given her. It brought on a hesitation, a moment of weakness that Fay seized at once. With a blast of Adair's own stolen magic, Fay sent a wave of energy at her that threw her into the air and knocked her flat on her back.

"So disappointing." Fay shook her head, advancing on the girl, her hand glowing icy blue and shadowy violet. "Here at the end, your magic has grown so strong. But still not strong enough." The cold hearted girl leveled her spell at Adair's head.

"Oh well." she sighed. "Onto the next experiment."

A wave of blue fire blazed across the Ivory Garden then, but it was not Fay's magic. Fay needed to leap back to avoid it, for it was Falkor's breath as he arrived at the height of the tower with Jason, Atreyu, and Deisha on his back. As he landed, the three of them leaped from his back and raced to the pair. Atreyu made it there first and helped Adair to her feet. She threw her arms around him the moment their eyes met. Then the four of them stood side by side with Falkor looming behind them, each one pinning Fay with their gaze.

"It's over Fay." Atreyu spat. "Your army's been driven back, and your allies have left you here alone with us. You're outnumbered and outmatched no matter what kind of magic you wield against us. You've lost."

Fay lowered her hands and the glow around them extinguished. "You're correct. I dare not go against the Strongest Magic. I can see it's touched each of you in some form or another. And you've all learned some of the many forms it can take. Some of those forms weaker than others." She turned her gaze on one of them. "Right Jason?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop talking. I'm sick of your lies."

"What lie have I told? Would it be a lie to say that your best friend shattered your heart tonight into a thousand tiny pieces? That things would have been better for you if Atreyu had never come into the picture?"

Deisha's gaze shifted anxiously between them. "What's she talking about?"

"Nothing." Jason growled.

"Would nothing drive you to beg Iole to return you to your home world?" Fay asked in her flat level tone. "Why don't you just tell them how your heart fragmented after Adair tossed it away when she kissed Atreyu? When she chose to stay here with him."

Jason could feel his fingers tightening around the hilt of his blade. He really wanted to shut this Witch up. The others noticed his building rage as well.

"Jason," Atreyu cautioned.

"Shut up. I'm fine." Jason hissed.

"Jason remember what Iole said. She's just trying to get to you."

"I KNOW THAT!" He shouted and at the same time swung his blade straight for Atreyu. In the moment he had lost control of his anger, Fay had exploited the crack in his heart and weaved a spell over him. His anger was now in complete control and just as the Witch had planned, he was directing it at Atreyu. The other boy managed to jump back just in time, but Jason came at him again, forcing him to block with his own sword.

"Jason stop it!" Adair cried.

Falkor tried to come between them, but before he could, Fay released another spell, the piece of the Forest of Thorns she had brought with her. Black thorn covered vines burst from the ground at the luckdragon's feet and bound him down tightly, cutting into his flesh. He roared and howled trying to get free, but it wasn't working. The vines only pulled tighter.

"Falkor!" Adair reached for him, but nothing happened. "My magic's not working!"

"Because your fear is feeding mine." Fay stated. "There's nothing you can do now."

She tried again, this time aiming to use her power to pull Jason's sword from his grasp. The sword merely glowed red and trembled slightly, resisting her pull. Then nothing. She rounded on Fay and sent a powerful spell rolling towards her. It hit a wall of ethereal blue light that appeared around her. It was slick like ice. The spell bounced off the wall and nearly came back at her and Deisha.

"Look out!" The Plains girl shoved Adair to the ground and let the magic go sailing over their heads.

"This is the wall of ice that shaman spoke of. Your fear has shielded your heart for ten years Adair. Now it protects me. Now if you'll excuse me," At last she unstrapped the cylinder from her back and held it in her hand. "I have some work to do."

Deisha got to her feet and with a howl of fury she charged the magical wall with her spear. She could not have imagined the strength of the shield Fay had created out of fear Adair had nurtured for ten years. When her spear struck, its own force came back on her ten fold. Deisha flew back like a rag doll. She flew all the way to the edge of the Ivory Garden and rolled along the ground. She flailed helplessly, losing her spear and clung for dear life to the edge that she now dangled from.

"Deisha!" Adair ran to her. It did not occur to her to use her powers to carry her friend back from danger. Fay's spell had taken complete control and turned her own fear against her. Her powers were no longer working. With nothing but her own strength she reached over the edge and took hold of Deisha's wrist. Both of them strained to hold tight and it was all they could do just to keep Deisha from falling to her death.

"Jason stop this!" Atreyu cried, keeping Jason's berserk strikes at bay, but only barely. The boy's fury made him leagues stronger, and more reckless, and Atreyu did not want to hurt him. "Jason I'm sorry! We were going to tell you!"

"Shut up! You ruined everything!" Jason roared in a voice that was so twisted with hate Atreyu could not believe it was truly his. "You can't protect her like I can! You can't protect anything! Fantasia, your friends, You couldn't even protect Bastian! You'll fail her just like you failed him!" Had he been in his right mind, Jason would never have said these things to Atreyu. But he was not in his right mind. Anger had taken him completely and all he could think of was making Atreyu hurt. And hurt he did. This was also in the Witch's plan.

Atreyu swung his own sword, and this time it matched Jason's in ferocity. The boy spoke in a low dark voice. "Don't say that again." He lifted his dark eyes that were now twisted with as much hate as Jason's. "Don't you EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" And now they were fighting with all their strength, fully intending to destroy each other.

With the last of her foes incapacitated, Fay allowed herself the smallest ghost of a grin. Her heart had long ago become so deadened that now only cruelty of this level could make her smile. She returned to the task at hand. Under her breath she began to mutter a curse. As she uttered this foul incantation, the cylinder in her hand began to glow. An array of runic scribblings appeared all over its surface and began to slide over its surface.

"Adair! I'm slipping!"

"Don't let go!" Adair shouted. "I'll get you back up! Don't you dare let go!" But the strength of the girl's hand was not enough to hold her. No matter how she tried, Deisha's hand slipped from her grasp.

Falkor ceased his struggling. The vines were choking the life out of him. His eyes fought to stay open, and then fell closed.

Jason and Atreyu fought like savages. The clang of their swords echoed loud enough to be heard for miles around. They knocked one another back two steps, then rushed forward, their blades pointed for each other's hearts.

Then as quickly as one would turn the page of a story, it was quiet. A raging tempest on one page, calm waters on the next. That was how quickly the silence fell.

As it's been said, fairies are remarkable creatures in Fantasia, able to find the most secret of pathways and appear here and there in the twinkling of an eye. But what many don't know is that the oldest and wisest of fairies can even see the wrinkles in time. They can travel through these rifts, but at a great personal cost. One such fairy had done just that and frozen everyone in the Ivory Garden: Jason, Atreyu, Falkor, Adair, Deisha, even Fay.

She floated through the grounds and rested her little fingers on Adair who began to move again. A calm fell over Adair who found that this time when she reached for Deisha's hand, she could pull her back up. Deisha began to move as well, and when she found herself back on solid ground, she hugged her friend tightly. Adair turned to see their rescuer had already floated to Falkor and touched the vines that held him. They snapped open at once and Falkor filled his lungs with air most gratefully. Last the little fairy floated to Jason and Atreyu, resting her tiny weary fingers on them both. An angry red light that had been surrounding them unseen weakened and flickered out. When they could move again they found themselves tired, yet somehow relieved.

This last act done, the little fairy floated on tired faded wings back toward Adair. She went as far as she could, finally coming to rest on the ground at Adair's feet. She looked up at her with her tiny chestnut eyes. Her autumn leaf dress was withered and her once brown hair had turned gray. Her wings had lost their color and her face was so pale Adair could barely recognize her.

Adair's voice quivered. "Oc... Octavia?"

The little fairy nodded with a sad smile. She spoke slowly between long tired breaths. "We... don't have... much... time. That was... the last... of my... strength. I'll... fade... away... soon."

They gathered around her and Adair lifted her small exhausted body up in her hands. Her eyes filled with tears as she could feel their little friend's strength ebbing away from her.

"Octavia why? Why did you do that?"

"That's... a silly... question, Adair. You were... always... asking... silly... questions."

Adair shook her head. "There has to be something I can do. I can't let you just go like this." She couldn't bring herself to say the word die. She felt she would go with her fairy friend if she did. "What can I do? Tell me what to do."

"You can... remember me... please... remember. I've waited... so long... for you... to remember me."

At first Adair didn't know what she meant, then something flashed into her mind. An image of the woods she had long since barred from her memory. The woods she had played in, she had not played in alone. She remembered a face in the trees that she would chase and try to find, one that would fly around her head and grant her wishes when no one was looking. One who had told a very young Adair she could barely remember that she was princess of all the forest.

"I do remember you. I used to imagine I saw you in those woods. You're the reason I played there so often."

"After... it happened... you stopped coming... I've waited here... in Fantasia... all this time... for you... to remember me... When you run... from the bad... in your past... you shut out... the good... too."

"I didn't mean to shut you out. Octavia please don't go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's... alright... The ones... we love... never really... leave. They're just... not here... right now. They wanted me... to tell you... that. I... love... you...Adair." She smiled at Adair that sweet sweet smile that she would never again forget as long as she lived. Then she closed her eyes, and Adair was holding nothing but a handful of dried autumn leaves.

The others could say nothing. They could only watch Adair as she got to her feet. With Octavia's passing they could feel time speeding up again. Adair rose slowly to face Fay. Her eyes were filled with tears, but they were angry. Angry because she had lost someone very dear to her, and angry because she knew Fay had watched the whole thing. She knew this because Fay was watching her with that curious gaze, waiting to see what she would do. This was all a curiosity to her, a great game. Well if it was a game, now Adair was going to make sure it was one she would lose, and lose hard.

The first rays of morning were at last starting to shine over the horizon and chase the night sky away. Adair felt herself filling with more power than she had ever felt before. The wind began to blow again. It surrounded Adair and whirled so fiercely it lifted her off the ground. But it was under her control. The others watched her and gasped as now even her eyes began to glow. Her right eye glowed light gold while her left became overshadowed by a metallic silver gleam just like the snakes of AURYN. They weren't the only ones who could see it either. All the Fantasian's below them, the Eldest, the Ivory Tower's army, even the Creatures of Darkness could see the silver and gold light streaming from Adair's being. Some who watched even claimed that Moon Child herself had manifested to fight for them.

"Seeker of Love." Adair's voice boomed, and there was not one voice but two. "The evil of your kind has poisoned Fantasia, destroyed many of its most beautiful dreams and stories, and now you have taken one of its most precious little ones. Now you will pay for every bit of poison you have brought!"

Building her power, Adair shot a column of silver and gold light at her enemy. This time, it completely shattered the wall of magic ice around her. Fay slammed against the Magnolia Pavilion itself and fell to the ground in a heap. The black cylinder flew from her grasp. It clattered to the ground and came to rest on the ivory floor between them. Fay mustered what strength she could to crawl on her hands and knees toward it. Adair's attack had been powerful. Another one would surely be the end of her. Her fingers were inches away from it when a gleaming iron boot came to rest on top of it.

"That's quite enough of that." came a boisterous that they all recognized. In gleaming silver armor caked with dirt and blood, General Heremoor reached down and retrieved the black cylinder. Seeing their friend alive and well was enough to bolster all of their spirits even after so sad a happening.

Adair felt her senses returning to her after being overwhelmed by her power. Slowly she returned to the ground. "General Heremoor!"

Jason was the first to reach him. "General! You're alive! We were told you were dead! Am I glad to see you! Check it out, we've saved the tower! You're just in time for the victory party!"

The General smiled and rested his hand on Jason's shoulder. "You've all done me proud my boy. But Fantasia is not quite saved yet." Then Heremoor's smile faded and a sadness touched his emerald green eyes. "There is nothing that I won't do for Fantasia." Then all of their joy turned to horror as they watched the General stab four long black claws through Jason's stomach.

Jason coughed and sputtered as hot blood ran down his front and over his fingers where he held his wound.

"JASON!" Adair cried and ran to him. Atreyu and Deisha rushed to his side with her. "Jason come on. You're alright. You're going to be alright."

Deisha snarled at Heremoor who was still standing over them. "You monster!"

Heremoor ignored them and stepped to face Fay. "How typical of you to get caught up in your play." He spat in a darkly. "As usual I have to do everything myself."

Atreyu was on his feet with his sword drawn, standing protectively in front of Jason and the girls. Falkor growled threateningly.

"General, what have you done?"

Heremoor turned slowly and met eyes with Atreyu. This time his emerald green eyes were glowing fiery greenish yellow.

"I have done what I've always done. I have protected Fantasia. And I will continue to do so no matter who stands in my way." Then face of the general changed into something grotesque. His long golden hair darkened to black and his face sprouted short dark fur. Over his mouth grew the snout and fangs of a wolf. Even his armor turned black as coal. Volrac, the Nightmare King had shown himself at last. Closing his vice like grip over the black wooden cylinder in his hand, he smashed the container and revealed the horror within. Atreyu gasped when he saw what Fay had risked so much to bring into the tower. In his hand, Volrac held a longsword with a blade so dark it looked as though the sunlight was afraid to touch it.

"And I will do it without the likes of them. You know what this is Atreyu. It is Sikanda, the ultimate symbol of the cruelty of their kind, the cruelty of humans! And now it will serve as my key to sever our ties with them and the Childlike Empress once and for all!"


	21. Chapter 20: Breaking to Save

**A/N: So here is the newly edited Chapter 20. Sorry I was so hasty in uploading the last version. This chapter was just really emotionally draining to write. I don't know if that speaks for the content or if I'm just a little drained because I'm coming so close to the ending. Anyway, enjoy the read.**

**Chapter 20: Breaking to Save**

Traveling across the sky, slowly over the fields of Fantasia went the withered dried leaf. The wind carried it over the infinite garden to the Valley of Rain, over Singing Tree Country, and the Swamps of Sadness until finally it drifted over the Ocean of Secrets into the darkness of Spook City. The Dark Princess sat solemnly on her throne, alone and melancholy in her palace. The leaf drifted soundlessly through the throne room and at long last ended its lonely journey on the tip of Gaya's glass finger. The princess held it in front of her hollow dark eyes.

"I remember you." She told the leaf sadly. "It's been a long road for you hasn't it? But you've done well." The leaf crumbled and became a new broken shard. The Dark Princess gathered it gently in her hand and let the rest of the broken dreams that made up her body absorb it. "You can rest here now little messenger. I will watch over you until you wake."

Octavia stayed with Gaya for a very long time, drifting in endless sleep among a sea of other lost and forgotten dreams. But she would not stay there forever. There are many ways into Fantasia, and one day a human would find one in the very woods Adair had once played in with Octavia. When they did, they would be given a very special destiny that would free Octavia and many other dreams from Gaya's curse. But that is another story and shall be told another time.

For now let us return to Adair and her friends who were at that moment still in the Ivory Garden where they had been met with a heart rending truth. With Fay at his side, Volrac lifted the black blade Sikanda, letting them take in its sight.

"The battle seems to have ceased below us." As the Nightmare King spoke, his face slowly changed back into the face of General Heremoor. "Good. I want them all to witness this. I want them to see what their faith in the humans has brought."

"Stop this!" Adair cried with indignation. She was on the ground beside Jason who lay his head in her lap. Blood was still spilling from the wound in his chest. "You don't deserve to wear our friend's face!"

Heremoor lowered his gaze to her. "But this is my face."

"No! You're Volrac! General Heremoor was a great man that you killed!"

"If only that were true." The General replied sadly. "How I have longed for death in glorious battle when faced with what I have set out to do. But as I told you before Adair, there is nothing I would not do for Fantasia. I am Volrac, and Volrac is me. He is my shadow. It was an illusion of myself that I slew on the battlefield. I believed it would weaken your resolve to fight. My standing here now proves that I was right. So weak is the will of humans." He shook his head. "You know, for a moment I hoped it were true Adair, that you could save Fantasia. If only more of your kind were like you, there would have been hope for our worlds. But alas, this is how it must be. I will save Fantasia. But first I must break it."

The General turned sharply away from them to face the Magnolia Pavilion, swinging Sikanda in front of him.

"No!" Atreyu cried in despair. Too late. A wave of darkness shot from the path of the blade. In times past, not even the darkest magic in Fantasia could have penetrated the Magnolia Pavilion. But the power of the Childlike Empress had grown too weak to withstand it now. The Magnolia Pavilion was blown apart by Sikanda's power. It fell to rubble. In the center of the wreckage she was there just as when Adair had seen her. She remained asleep, encased in crystal. But this time she appeared a little more frail, a little more tired, like sickness had taken her.

"Behold!" Heremoor cried, and his voice boomed in the sky. Everyone in the tower could hear him, and they could all see what was transpiring at the tower's peak. The clouds had cleared and the rays of dawn splashed blood red across the sky as the night ended. "See your Empress as she's always been! Weak and helpless! Darkness unrivaled would take this tower and destroy you all, yet she does nothing! She has allowed this darkness to exist in our world for ages! And these things, these humans you so depend on, they are the cause of it! With their lies and their greed they create these monsters that poison our world!"

"You're wrong!" Atreyu cried. "Adair is not like that! She's fought to save this tower from you! You who should have been helping us protect Fantasia, not tear it apart!"

"Is that so? Then let her! Let this human with all her awesome power strike me down and end this!" The General threw his arms open wide as if he were inviting a strike. "But know this Adair Alicia Artemis. You have no power without AURYN. That talisman around your neck grants you the power to save or doom Fantasia at your will, but it is also the only power by which your friend can be saved." He pointed to Jason whose head now lay in Adair's lap. "He has been wounded deeply, and no wish of yours can reverse death now. If you wish for him to be healed, you will have to give up all your power to him. That means the Gem as well. But then you will have no means to stop me from claiming the tower. If you truly believe me to be the great evil plaguing Fantasia, you'll let your friend die and strike me down."

Adair held AURYN in her hand. Her eyes darted from the intertwining snakes to Jason. He said nothing. His eyes were glazed over and blood had begun to trickle from the corner of his mouth.

_What should I do? You've gotten me this far, tell me what I should do!_

The Glory was silent. This was a decision she had to make for herself. But there were so many voices ringing loudly in her head, it was one she felt she could not make.

"Don't listen to him Adair!" Atreyu shouted. "He's lying!"

"Look at him Adair and listen to your human feelings." Heremoor spat. "You know I am right."

She could hear others as well. Those in the tower who were depending on her seemed to be pleading with their thoughts.

_Save us! Save our Empress! Use your power! Save us! Save us! SAVE US!_

"Adair don't listen to him!" Atreyu tried to reach out to her again. "Adair!"

"ENOUGH!" Adair shouted so hard she felt her windpipe would crack. "I'm done!" The decision had been made. With a sharp tug she ripped AURYN from her neck and laid it over Jason. The wish was made, the power given up. The wound in Jason's chest began to close over and color began to return to his face. He had not the strength to speak yet. All he could do was take Adair's hand and squeeze it. Adair sighed with relief that he was alright. Then she lifted her eyes to meet Atreyu's. She thought her heart was going to break when she met his dark eyes. They were filled with hurt and betrayal.

"You see now." Heremoor declared smugly. "You see now! The human is too weak to save you! Too weak to place the fate of an entire world over her human feelings! But I can! I have! I have sacrificed everything in order to save Fantasia from them! From their weakness! Their wantonness! Their selfish, bigoted, filth!" He pointed back to where Moon Child slept inside her crystal prison. "From this child who calls herself our empress and lets our lands be plagued with nightmares! Stand with me Fantasia, and I will do what she cannot! Stand with me and I will give you a perfect Fantasia! One where we may dream for ourselves! One free of darkness and death! Watch me now!"

He lifted Sikanda and pointed the dark blade skyward. A terrible chorus of choking cries sounded all through the land just then. The Fantasians within the tower looked out to the Infinite Garden where the cries were coming from. The Creatures of Darkness were falling to the ground one by one. The medallions they had been given with Ygramul's venom inside them had burst open. Anyone wearing one suddenly felt the poison's burn on their flesh. Heremoor had turned Ygramul's poison on his own army.

Adair screamed in agony as those cries filled her ears. As the Creatures of Darkness began to fall, her heart felt like it was being cleaved in two. She realized she was experiencing what Moon Child herself was feeling. As the mirror of the Empress, she could feel Moon Child's pain at the loss of so many Fantasians, beings that were wicked and selfish, creatures who had betrayed her, yet Fantasians she had loved as her subjects all the same. Outside Fantasia, many humans lost their dreams that day. Some of them became confused people, drifting aimlessly with no clear idea of what they wanted. Others became bitter and selfish people with no color in their lives. In any event, both worlds felt the loss. Not all of the Creatures of Darkness fell to Ygramul's poison however. Some managed to get their medallions off before they could be killed. But these were quickly ambushed by the very demons they had commanded. Many were killed by the demons, and in the end very few managed to escape. Wherever they went, they did not return to plague Fantasia again at that time.

Adair narrowed her tear filled eyes at Heremoor. "How could you?"

Heremoor set his jaw. "Did you think even for one moment that I would leave my beloved Fantasia to the likes of them? They have served their purpose, and they have been given the fate they deserve. Hear me Fantasia! You are safe now! And soon you will be safe forever, for this is the dawning of a new age!" The general swung Sikanda and slammed it point first into the ground. A wave of black mist flooded the Ivory Garden for a moment, and then it was gone. When it cleared, Heremoor had vanished, and Fay with him. Sikanda remained, driven half its length into the ground. It did not break the ground it stood in, but rather it appeared to have melded with it. The once ivory white floor around it had darkened to slick obsidian black.

Atreyu stepped forward cautiously along the newly blackened stone. He reached for Sikanda's hilt, but withdrew his fingers the moment he touched it. He waited a moment, then gathered his resolve and took it in both hands. The moment his fingers closed around it, he fell to his knees, sick to his stomach. Sikanda was part of the tower now.

"Atreyu!" Adair ran to him and tried to help him up. He shrugged her off. He didn't even look at her. He simply turned and walked away. Deisha followed him reluctantly. Adair stared after him, unable to move. What had she done?

* * *

><p>Many long painful hours passed after the battle. Everyone who had taken part in the battle had been wounded not only in their bodies but in their hearts. They had lost friends, their tower, and they had been betrayed by those they had trusted. The knowledge that their Empress slept and had not stirred from sleep for ten years was more than they could bear. They all had healing to go through.<p>

After Atreyu had left Adair had limped after him, calling for him to return to her. He had vanished down the railway into the tower. She had lost sight of him. As she walked through the tower, she passed the wounded who were being tended by Cairon and his team of healers. She felt the eyes of everyone she passed on her. A lump swelled in her throat and heat beat down on the back of her neck. She tried not to look, but she felt all of their gazes blaming her for their loss. In truth, some of them probably did. Others, having lost friends themselves in the fight may have known what Adair had been feeling when she gave up the Gem. What they truly felt didn't matter to her because she was now her own judge and jury, and she was reading herself the riot act. She did not regret her decision to save Jason, but she did regret the consequences and heartache it had brought.

If only she'd been stronger, she kept thinking over and over. Her regret carried her back over every bad decision she'd made. If she'd been stronger she would have stopped Heremoor and ended the battle. If she'd been stronger she would have seen through him at the start before he'd had a chance to cause all of this destruction. If she had just been stronger, she could have saved her parents the day Volrac had killed them and had a happy life. Her parents would have been with her, Moon Child never would have fallen into her cursed sleep, Octavia would still be alive, she never would have come to Fantasia, and she never would have had to see Atreyu look at her the way he had on the top of the tower. She knew he loved Fantasia more than his own life. Maybe that went for everyone else' too. By abandoning her task as the Empress' messenger, she had betrayed what was most precious to him.

She took the long shameful walk all the way to the base of the tower, and when she could not find Atreyu, she took the same long walk all the way back. In that whole time, no one stopped her. No one talked to her. She suddenly remembered how forgotten she had always been in the human world. Now she was a cast off here too. Perhaps what she hated the most was how weak and vulnerable she now felt without AURYN's around her neck. Losing the talisman to save Jason had been like giving up a friend.

After what felt like a very long time, she found herself back in the higher terraces of the tower. She had stopped looking for Atreyu and had just walked, numb to everything until she came to the council chamber. There were no seats lining its circular walls at the moment for there was no one meeting there. But she let her mind drift to the past when she had sat here, a frightened girl just beginning a journey through this strange and beautiful land.

He had stood with her here, spoken for her, and listened to what she'd had to say. From the beginning, he had shown unwavering faith in her. Faith that she had betrayed here at the end of their journey. No she thought, glancing down at the hateful silver ring on her hand with its three gleaming stars over the crescent moon. She'd never been worthy of that faith he'd placed in her. From the start she'd been a coward. She knew it was too late for it to matter, but she wanted to try to fix this. She didn't know how she was going to get home, if she ever would. She didn't even know if she still wanted to. But that didn't matter. She wasn't going to betray him again, and no matter what became of her she didn't want any part of _them _on her. She yanked the ring off her finger and hurled it to the floor. It bounced off the marble floor and rolled to the edge of the room. Wordlessly she made her way out of the council chamber and up the walkway that led into the sky. Without her even noticing, she was back in the Ivory Garden, taking laborious steps toward what remained of the Magnolia Pavilion. She walked past where Sikanda remained embedded in the tower, trying not to look at it or the stone it had blackened.

Moon Child was still asleep within the crystal that stood resolute, but it no longer hummed and it no longer forced her back as it had in the past. Her seven powers were beginning to fail. Soon they'd no longer be able to protect her in her sleep. Adair was reluctant to touch it, not because she feared it but because she worried that her very touch would defile the purity within it. She felt like the most wretched creature to have ever walked. And she was supposed to be this beautiful being's mirror? Impossible.

She fell to her knees and began to cry. "I'm sorry." she wept at the feet of the Empress. "I'm so sorry." And she meant it. She was sorry she had allowed this curse to take her, sorry she had stopped dreaming and put her in this sleep, and sorry that she could not imagine a way to free her. She was sorry for all of it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Jason looked up and down another crowded street with Falkor lumbering along at his side. There was no sign of his friends. Not Adair, Atreyu, nor Deisha. He didn't even see anyone familiar to him like Bahzha or any of the Eldest. Everyone seemed to be walking around half dazed. Even Falkor seemed drained. Not once had he lifted off the ground since they'd left the Ivory Garden, and he could never stand to remain earthbound for any length of time.

"Do you see them?"

Falkor shook his heavy head. "I'm afraid not. Don't worry though, we'll find them eventually."

"Sorry." Jason sighed. "Adair just looked so... I don't know, I've never seen her like that before." He ran his fingers over the medallion that now hung around his neck, its weight making him see over and over what Adair had given up when she'd given it to him. Not only had she lost her powers, they had lost the battle. She'd given all of it up to save his sorry life. He cursed himself for being so foolish to run straight up to Heremoor without sensing something was amiss. "Falkor?"

The Luckdragon made a noise to let him know he'd heard him, but didn't say a word.

"Do you think Adair did the right thing?"

"You mean when she saved your life? It's not for me to judge what is right or wrong on that. That was Adair's choice to make. But if you're asking if I agreed, the answer is yes. I would have done the same thing in her position."

Jason nodded. "What about Atreyu?" He asked, remembering the grave look the plains warrior had carried when the battle had ended. "Do you think he'll see it that way?"

Falkor didn't have a ready answer. Instead he walked silently along with Jason. Finally he took a long deep breath and sighed. "Atreyu has given up much for the sake of Fantasia, and seen things that were beyond someone of his years. It's made him strong, but in some ways it's also made him hard."

"So he probably blames me and Adair for what happened." Jason huffed, but on a guilty level he found he couldn't deny that it was his fault.

Falkor shook his head again. "No not you. He'd never blame you or Adair. It's not his way. He'll find some way to make it his fault. It's what he does. Every ill that befalls the ones he loves is his own personal failing. It's why he keeps himself at a distance from those that are close to him. In that way, he's as broken as Adair was when she first came here." They walked in silence for another short distance. They were moving very slowly and Jason was starting to notice he was hanging back more and more for Falkor's sake.

"I'd like you to know," Falkor said out of nowhere. "I'm grateful the two of you came here. You and Adair are the first people he's allowed to get close to him in a long time." Finally, the great luckdragon stopped moving and lay down on the ground. Jason's breath stopped for a moment as he turned and ran his hand along Falkor's hide. The wounds from the thorns had not yet healed. He wished Adair were here, that she still had the power to heal.

"Falkor, what's wrong?"

The luckdragon managed a weak smile. "Just need a moment to rest. That's all." Jason's fingers reached for AURYN, but when Falkor saw him do so, he shook his heavy head back and forth. "Save your wishes." He said solemnly. "I'm beyond the Glory's power now."

Jason dropped the talisman where it hung around his neck, heavy and useless. "Falkor, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember..." His voice was getting weaker. "When Atreyu said that stories in Fantasia are fading?"

Jason shook his head in denial. "No. You don't mean that."

"Listen to me Jason. What Volrac did on that tower, when he showed us all our Empress trapped in a cursed sleep... when he made everyone doubt Adair, he did more than claim the tower for himself. He destroyed the hope of countless Fantasians. And when hope in Fantasia dies..."

Jason dropped to his knees when he understood. "So do the luckdragons." He kept his hand on Falkor's as though he were trying to let his own strength flow into him, to share enough to get them both through this. "How much time do we have?"

Falkor grinned. "Who knows? How much time do any of us have? But one thing is certain. If Moon Child doesn't awaken soon, I will certainly vanish, along with the others."

"Don't talk like that. You're not going to disappear. We're going to figure this out."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

Jason forced a smile. "With luck." He tried to sound stronger than he felt, for right now he felt that all the luck in the world couldn't pull them out of this swirling despair that was pulling each of them down.

Falkor laughed and nodded. "That's right. Remember what I said Jason. Whatever you do Jason, don't let your hope fade."

* * *

><p>Day had come at last to the Ivory Tower, but instead of the sun's warm triumphant rays, it seemed to bring in a bitter cold and gray skies heavy with dread. Due to the cold, most of the Fantasians had moved to the indoor quarters of the tower to be treated for their injuries, those structures that hadn't been demolished by the waves. As it happened, the <em>Black Djinn Inn<em> had survived the destruction mostly undamaged. It was in the tavern that Atreyu and the others were now.

"Let me up already devil women!" Hykrion fought stubbornly against Ze'hara's wiry hands holding him down on one of the tables while she and Urgl tended to him. "I'm quite well! I need to find the children!"

"You won't be any use to them with that injury, even if you do find them." Urgl scolded. "Now stop your fussing. You're going to roll over and squish me!" She was standing next to his side, rubbing a curing remedy over a garish bite he'd received in the battle from a demon.

Hyrkion's nose curled in disgust. "It smells awful!"

"And what I give you next is going to taste worse, but you'll drink every drop before I let you leave this encampment!"

"It'll be easier if you do what she says." Hysbald chuckled. "She may be little, but she's got ways of dealing with a difficult patient, especially a friend."

Engywook nodded from where he stood on Hysbald's shoulder. "Quite right. In the three hundred and twenty eight years we've been wed, there hasn't been a single one where she hasn't gotten her way."

"Bah." Urgl growled at her husband, warning him to watch what he said. When she was finished, Ze'hara began to take her needle and thread to stitch the knight's wound up.

"Give it a rest old man." Bahzha said sternly. His wounds were minor and were being looked after by his wife Ainslee. "We received a report just after the Lady of Two Worlds flooded the tower. The children made it out through the tunnels with the others. You can join them in the valley when we're done here."

Hykrion grumbled something about not being old before relenting to being treated. "So what is the battle plan now? It seems that we defended the tower, but somehow... it doesn't feel like a victory."

Ze'hara nodded sternly. "He may not have conquered the tower this time, but Volrac brought a great evil here with him. It still permeates the air like the stench of a swamp."

"You mean Heremoor." Deisha said sourly. "Call the traitor by his real name."

"Is Heremoor really the traitor?" That statement brought a deathly silence on all of them. But the words themselves were not nearly as shocking to them as whom they had come from. Atreyu had not spoken a word as his wounds were treated. He'd merely sat among them silent as a stone. His friends had been content to let him be, thinking him fatigued. Now they looked to him as they would a lion who had just been roused from his slumber. Words spoken by a broken heart are as bitter as poison.

Ze'hara moved to his side and placed her hand on his arm, trying to make his dark serious eyes meet hers. "Mi'tah'zha, you don't mean that. Please tell me you don't." Atreyu didn't move, but there was a darkness in his eyes that frightened the wise woman. "Mi'tah'zha, please don't do this. Adair hasn't failed us yet. The fact that we are still here proves it. We can't blame her for what she did."

"She's right." Deisha agreed. "If I'd been in her shoes, I would have made the same choice."

"True Atreyu." Hykrion agreed. "In the heat of battle, emotions are running high, blood's pumping, anyone can make that kind of mistake."

Bahzha's fist struck the table in front of him hard enough to crack the wood. His wife yelped in surprise. With furious indignation in his eyes he rounded on his fellows.

"Mistake?! Is that what you all think? Hykrion, if it had been one of your children and you'd saved them would you call it a mistake?" He turned his angry gaze to Atreyu. "Is that why you're hiding from her in here? You think she betrayed us? When did you grow so heartless?" He turned to look at each one of them as he spoke. "You should all be ashamed. I can't believe after everything Adair's done for us, you're going buy into Volrac's lies. Volrac! The one who has been tearing Fantasia apart while Adair has been running around frantically trying to put it back together! What Vol... What Heremoor did up there on the tower was nothing more than a show for the rest of us, and you're all falling for it. Hasn't he fooled us once already?"

There was silence and they each found they couldn't meet his eyes. "Heremoor would have you believe that he made Adair weigh Jason's life against all of ours because that is how he sees it. He weighs and measures lives and possibilities like sheaves of wheat on a scale, and it is foolish and sick. Do you think that's how Moon Child sees our lives? It's not!" Bahzha turned back to Atreyu and pointed right at him. "You should understand what Adair did up there more than anyone! You led three armies against this very tower for the sake of one person that you cared about!"

Atreyu felt cold all over. Ze'hara felt some relief as the darkness she had seen began to leave his eyes. There was still pain, but it was the pain of regret for his own foolishness that filled his eyes now.

"Adair didn't choose Jason over Fantasia." Bahzha finished. "She just refused an ending where _everyone_ couldn't be there."

No one said another word. Bahzha sat back down next to his wife looking very tired. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Atreyu got to his feet and stepped toward the door. They all watched him leave, Deisha more intently than anyone. She had not yet spoken to him about what had transpired between him and Adair at the dance, nor had she spoken to him about all the things she had wanted to say. Now she doubted she ever would. She saw so little point in it now. When Atreyu left the _Black Djinn Inn, _she found she could no longer stay either.

Atreyu stepped onto the empty street, walking slowly at first. Then with each stepped he gained in speed until he was running toward Adair.

* * *

><p>Deisha sat alone at the edge of the railing overlooking the ruins of the Infinite Garden when she was discovered by someone.<p>

"Now there's a face I recognize." Iole startled the plains girl whose keen half elven sense had not been alerted by her approach. "That's the face of someone who wants what they can't have."

"You..." Deisha eyed her warily. Up until now, she'd had very little interaction with the white dragon, and had only gained snippets of understanding from Adair and the others. She knew Atreyu didn't completely trust her, and that put her on edge. But in times like these, it's always nice to have someone to talk to, and Iole had already made it clear she knew her feelings so there was no point in hiding them. "I just came out here to think. It's weird. I should be devastated right? And part of me is. But most of me just doesn't know what to feel."

"I understand. He's been a big part of your life hasn't he?"

She smiled. "When we were children, we were inseparable. I thought for sure we'd be that way forever. Then Cairon came to the grasslands and everything changed. He'd be away traveling for months at a time. Sometimes I went with him, but most of the time I just waited for him to come home to our village. I guess I was waiting for everything to go back to the way it used to be. But they can't really can they?"

Iole shrugged. "That's just life. I won't lie, your first love is always hard to get over. And it doesn't get any easier with any others you might have. But the best part is that you get to keep what they taught you. The good times you remember, they'll stay there. And what happens next is up to you." She took a seat next to her on the balustrade. "So now that you don't plan on waiting around anymore, what's next for you?"

She thought on it for a moment. "I've always wondered how I'd do at adventuring."

"There's an idea. I'd tell you all about sleeping on a hard ground and going for weeks without a hot shower, but it seems like you're no stranger to that by now."

Deisha smiled. "The Plains are no place for soft women."

"So I'm learning."

* * *

><p>Atreyu raced to the top of the tower as fast as he could. He burst through the doors of the council chamber and sprinted across its floor, but before he made it to the second set of doors, something sharp struck his foot through the leather soles of his boots. It was such a rude awakening that he missed his next step and tumbled to the floor. He rolled to push himself back to his knees and knelt to see what it was that had tripped him. A silvery gleam caught his eye. A ring lay on the floor before him. He recognized the crescent moon under the three stars whose sharp edges had punctured the sole of his foot. This was Adair's ring. He'd seen it on her finger before. He'd always assumed Meleah had given it to her along with her tunic. But what was it doing lying here forgotten on the floor?<p>

"Oh good you found it." Nag's voice made Atreyu spring to his feet with sword in hand. He swung and missed. The blue haired Witch fell back on its hands and cartwheeled a safe distance from his blade. "Easy now. I didn't come here for a fight. I just came to get what belongs to us."

Atreyu glowered at the creature. "How did you get in here?"

"We go where we please, but that's not the issue. The ring if you don't mind." Nag extended its clawed fingers in a beckoning motion.

"This doesn't belong to you. It's Adair's."

"Well it was, but it looks like she no longer wants it. So I've come to take it back. You see, we gave that ring to her as part of a deal she made with us."

"You're lying!" He shouted adamantly. Adair make a deal with Witches? That was too absurd to be true.

Nag smirked as it held up its hand, showing Atreyu the back. A tattoo stood out among the others that lined its arms on the back of its hand: a sideways crescent moon with three stars arching over it, identical to the symbol on the ring. Atreyu's heart sank with despair.

"Oh don't look so glum. We just did what we always do. We offered help to a desperate soul. To be fair, she was pretty new here when she took it. She had no idea who we were or what we were doing. She was just a hapless girl who wanted to get home." Nag circled Atreyu in that hunched way that it walked. With the agility of a monkey it leaped onto one of the columns and climbed like a spider on the ceiling. "Haven't you ever wanted to make a deal with Witches?" it grinned.

Atreyu didn't look at Nag. He kept his eyes straight ahead. But every poisonous word it said burned in his ears. Suddenly he remembered what Jason had said that day and this time it made sense.

_If it weren't for you, she could have gone home a long time ago!_

"She made a deal with you. This ring was supposed to take her home."

"Well it was supposed to take her to us. But yes, we would have sent her home if she had our payment. A deal's a deal after all. Even we must honor agreements." Nag spoke the truth. A deal made with magic is binding, even when struck by those with the blackest hearts. However, witches and evil sorcerers have ways of twisting the truth to suit their needs. So even when they are forced to keep a promise, the gift they offer is always corrupted to bring harm on the other. Like any deal struck with a witch, the Circle of the Night had only told Adair half of the truth, a hideous truth which Atreyu was going to learn right now.

"What was she supposed to give you in return."

"A lock of your hair. But that was also just a means to an end. She didn't know what we wanted with it. It would have allowed us to cast a spell to get what we really wanted."

"And what was it you were really after?" Though Atreyu already had an idea what these twisted beings would want with his hair.

"You." Nag replied with the most crooked of grins. It twisted its neck so it could look down at Atreyu from where it crawled on the ceiling with its smoldering red eyes. "See we've been here for ten years now, and we've collected a fair number of test subjects. This world of yours fascinates us to no end. But in all this time, we've never gotten our hands on a bona-fide Fantasian hero. Thoth is all sorts of curious about what gives you your physical endurance. Fay wants to know where your pure hearts and courage come from. And I just want a new toy that won't break."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"To settle a bet." Nag explained. "Fay and I want to see which is stronger. I've always believed that when it comes to one's own life, even one as brave and selfless as you," It said the words 'brave' and 'selfless' in the most mocking tone it could, "that it's the basest of instincts that takes over. She thinks this 'strongest magic' she's always going on about trumps that. So I'm giving you the full story to see what it will be. Fight or flight?" It jumped down from the ceiling and walked right up to Atreyu, casually moving his blade aside. "Here's the thing. Adair's decided to remain here in Fantasia. But you know what happens to those who remain here. Not to mention the damage it would do to both your worlds. If she doesn't go back, she'll never bring what she learned here to the human world. At least that's what I've come to understand you creatures believe. Humans stop dreaming, and then Fantasia stops growing."

It came around Atreyu, placing its cold fingers over his shoulders. It whispered right next to his ear. "Still not convinced? Hold that ring up to your eye. I want to show you something."

Atreyu saw little point in resisting. Everything Nag had said was true. He knew it, even if it ate away at his insides thinking about it. He held the ring before his eye and looked through it. A swirl of colors floated inside it like mist until it began to sort itself out. He saw a woman with unkempt brown hair and sad brown eyes. She was crying. She was sitting on a couch with three children close to her, two boys and a baby girl. They had their arms around their mother trying to comfort her, but they too were crying.

"That's Adair's family. The family she claims doesn't miss her. And their pain is only the beginning of what's to come if Adair remains here. You know what happens when Fantasia stops growing. And Adair will remain here, becoming less and less herself. I wonder how many memories she has left. She stays here for you. If she doesn't go back, it will be all your fault. You've already failed so many of your friends before. Are you going to fail her too? After everything you've gone through to protect it, will you let Fantasia die?"

Nag released its icy hold on Atreyu and turned heel toward the door. "The choice is yours." It declared as it made to leave. "As is the ring. Should you decide to take us up on our offer-"

"I'll do it." Atreyu didn't hesitate.

Nag sighed and spun on its toes to face him again. "I'll never understand creatures like you, but I will devise outrageous punishments for making me lose my bet."

"I don't care. I'll take your deal."

"You care that much for Fantasia that you'd become our possession?"

"Not just Fantasia. You can tell Fay she's right. I won't let Adair remain here and lose herself."

"How nauseating. But it is your right. You found the ring, you get the same deal."

Atreyu shook his head. "No. I want a new deal with new terms. You'll get what you want, but only after you meet them."

Nag licked its lips. "Name them."

* * *

><p>Adair had ceased crying after awhile, but she had not moved. She remained slumped on her knees, staring blankly at the crystal prison and the sleeping empress within it. She was no longer mourning. She was taking time to think. In spite of the ruined state it was in, she still found the Magnolia Pavilion very peaceful. Perhaps it was just being so near Moon Child, even though her power was waning. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a gentle nuzzling in her back. Arian had found his way to her again and was pressing his nose between her shoulder blades. She smiled and let him push her to her feet. She stroked his nose affectionately.<p>

"Arian." She whispered. "I've made a mess of things again. What am I supposed to do now?"

"He's a remarkable steed, but not even he has that answer." It was the Lady of Heaven's Grace. At her side as always was the Knight of Heaven's Charm. The rest of the Eldest stood behind them. Each of them looked weary from battle, their clothes torn, their faces dirty and bruised, and the Knight of the Hidden Thorn seemed to have sustained many wounds from his fight with Dawn and Star. He had returned to his original form, but there were hints of the beast still remaining at the edges of his eyes. But in spite of all their new scars, each lady stood even closer to her knight than they had when Adair first met them.

"I'm sorry." She told them.

The Lady of Heaven's Grace shook her head. "Adair, you have nothing to apologize for."

"But I failed! I lost AURYN, I let him take the tower-"

"What you did was give up all of your power to save a life. There is no shame in that."

The Knight of Heaven's Charm nodded in agreement. "Bravery like yours only comes along once in awhile. Never forget that."

She smiled at that, though she wasn't sure she believed it. She looked to the Lady of the Undying Rose and the Knight of the Hidden Thorn. "What happened to Dawn and Star?"

"They escaped when the battle ended." The Knight growled.

"Take care." the Lady of the Undying Rose warned. "You have not seen the last of them. They will stay their course to enter the Human World no matter what. Their hearts are strong. Foolish, but strong."

"But that's not why we came." The Lady of Heaven's Grace interjected. "We came to see if you have found the Strongest Magic for yourself."

Adair bit her lip. She had not forgotten the way Atreyu had looked at her when she'd given up AURYN. "I thought I had. But he won't forgive me. Not after what I did."

"Did we not just tell you that you did nothing wrong?" The Lady of Two Worlds wagged her finger at her. "Adair, you're far too hard on yourself. If anyone can understand that, it's the one you love."

"You think so?" She asked hopefully.

The Knight of the Other Side stayed his eager Lady from answering. "I think it would be best if we let you discover that yourself. But I believe it's time for us to go?"

The Lady of Heaven's Grace nodded. "Yes, it's time."

"Go?" Adair asked. "Where are you going?"

"We've done what we came to do." The Lady explained. "The rest is up to you."

"Sorry we can't stay." The Knight of Awakening flashed her a grin. "But you know how it goes. The hero must face the ending alone. Darling?" He motioned to the Lady of the Waking Dream. She nodded and closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind. Six grand carriages appeared out of the sky, each pulled by a team of winged horses. Though he could not speak, Arian regarded the magnificent beasts with some jealousy for their wings. One by one they said their good byes to her and stepped into their carriages.

"Goodbye Adair!" Waved the Knight of the Unyielding with his gap-toothed grin.

"It was fun!" Waved the Lady of the Unfailing.

After them was the Lady of the Midnight Hour and the Knight of Tomorrow's Promise. They were followed by the Lady of the Waking Dream and the Knight of Awakening. The Lady of the Undying Rose stopped short of getting into her carriage. Adair had been mistrustful of her and her gruff knight when they had met, but her parting words would remain with her for the rest of her life.

"You have a good heart Adair Alicia Artemis. But everyone has good in their hearts. What makes the difference is those who choose to hide it, and those who let it shine." Then she and her Knight stepped into their carriage. The Knight of Heaven's Charm and the Lady of Heaven's Grace were all that remained.

"You know what you must do now?" The Lady of Heaven's Grace asked.

Adair shrugged. "Find Atreyu first, but after that I have no idea. I guess it'll work itself out right?"

The Lady smiled proudly. "Exactly." Then her Knight helped her into their carriage and the Eldest took off into the sky, each returning to their own kingdom. They would have many more adventures to come and Fantasia would hear each and every one in time. But those are all other stories for another time.

Adair turned back to the sleeping empress. Perhaps she imagined it, but she believed she saw a small grin touch the ageless girl's face. She gave a slight bow, feeling that some respect was due whether or not she could see it. She hadn't given up on waking her yet, but she knew the first step was in finding Atreyu. She left the Ivory Garden with her head held as high as her hopes.

* * *

><p>"Here you are, as promised." Nag hissed as it dropped a crystal phial of water into Atreyu's waiting hands. "It will work as advertised. But how you get her to drink it is up to you. You'll need this as well." The creature reached into its tangled blue hair and produced a rolled up piece of paper. "This is their real ticket home. It's a page from Fay's book. We've enchanted it so that when the moonlight touches the words on it, they'll go straight back to wherever they were before they came here." Atreyu reached for it, but Nag whipped it just out of his reach. "But be warned. If we haven't collected our payment by that time, the moonlight will burn this page to cinders. A deal's a deal after all."<p>

Atreyu snatched the page away with a scowl. "You'll have me soon enough. I keep my promises."

"Of course you do." Nag grinned. "Well you know what to do. When you're ready, just whisper the name into the ring." And then the Witch-Beast was gone.

Atreyu closed his eyes and took in slow deep breaths. He needed to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He needed more time, more time with her, more time to say goodbye, time to figure out what he would say to her. It was time he did not have. When he heard the footsteps coming from the Ivory Garden, he knew they were hers. Adair ran into the council chamber, but stopped when she saw him.

"Atreyu..." She waited for him to recognize her.

He called on what little strength he had left in him to look her in the eye. He prayed she could not see what he was feeling. In that moment, the weight of the world seemed to be pressing down on him. It didn't hit him all at once. Rather it felt like it had been there a long time and he was just now realizing it. He felt tired.

Adair didn't move. She was waiting for something, but he couldn't guess what. Finally she spoke. "I'm sorry."

It occurred to him then that she believed his sudden weariness was her fault, when in fact he'd quite forgotten how betrayed he'd felt only hours ago. He took weary steps to her and threw his arms around her. He was going to miss how strong he felt when he held her this way. He'd miss the feel of her hair between his fingers. Most of all he'd miss that smile he had fought so hard to see. He knew he would never see it again.

"No Adair, I'm sorry. Jason is my friend too, and I never should have judged you for saving him. It was so wrong of me." He could feel her hope rising in her chest as her fear of what he thought of her actions vanished. It felt wrong to lift her up when he knew he had to leave her. Why had he even waited for her? He knew he should have gone straight to Jason and enacted the plan as quickly as possible. Every second she remained here shortened the time she had left. He pulled away from her just enough that they could look into each other's eyes. Then he knew why he had stayed. He wanted to see her one last time. He wanted her face, her eyes, her smile imprinted on his heart forever so he would know in the dark days that stretched ahead of him why he had to do this.

"I never meant to hurt you Adair."

She shook her head. "You didn't. You never could." The lie pierced his heart like the shaft of an arrow. He steeled himself for the blow he was about to deliver to them both. It had to be now.

"It won't happen again." He let go of her and turned away then. He didn't want to see that smile fade. Even though he could hear it die in her voice, he held it in his mind.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've arranged for you and Jason to return home."

The silence closed in around them, prodding them, mocking them with its absence of happy words.

"Home?... How? Why? I told you I wanted-"

"To stay with me?" He shook his head, keeping his back turned to her. "That's not possible. We both knew that. You don't belong here."

He heard her choke, trying to speak past the lump forming in her throat. "I thought I belonged with you. I thought I came here for a reason."

"That reason is done. You've done all that you came here to do." This he believed in part to be true. How he wished he could tell her all that she had taught him. He had never questioned his role as a hero. He knew it was something he had to do. But Adair had reminded him why that was so. He reminded him of all that was beautiful in the world that he wanted to protect. But now protecting her meant breaking her heart, breaking both their hearts.

"But... what about you?"

"I'll move on. There are other stories I need to finish."

"Is that all this was?" He couldn't see her, but he could hear the tears starting to fall and it wracked him with guilt to hear her cry. "Was I just part of one of your stories?"

He bit his lip. "Believe that if it will make you leave. Your time in Fantasia is over." He made to leave, but felt her hands take hold of his. She pulled at him, tried to make him stay.

"Don't go. Please, just look at me when you say this. Then I'll know it's true. That you don't love me anymore."

He could not do that. If he turned around now, not only would her smile be gone forever, she would know that every word he spoke was a lie. Then she would never leave. He pulled his hand away from her and left without another word.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours of walking by himself, Jason found Atreyu. He had just missed him as he left the <em>Black Djinn Inn, <em>and had left Falkor in Urgl and Ze'hara's care. He saw Atreyu moving sluggishly toward him, looking for all the world that someone had died. Instantly he became worried for Adair.

"Where is she?" Jason asked earnestly.

"Are you alone?" Atreyu asked with a grave expression. The boy's voice sounded hollow like a recording, lacking all of the conviction Jason had come to associate with him. It made him nod in response without repeating his question.

"Good." Atreyu replied. "What I'm about to tell you, you must swear you won't repeat to anyone. Especially Iole." Jason didn't like where this was heading. In fact he felt like he should run the other way and never look back. But he remained where he was, waiting for Atreyu to explain himself. The once fearless and unshakable warrior from the plains now looked more tired than the oldest of old men Jason had ever met. "I've found a way home for you and Adair."

Jason didn't know how to feel. He wanted to get Adair home certainly, but he hadn't wanted it like this. So many things felt unfinished. He couldn't fathom why Atreyu of all people would be trying to send them back when he had been more determined than anyone to finish the quest.

"We can't leave yet. I thought you wanted to save Fantasia."

"I am saving Fantasia. You and Adair need to go home and share what you learned here with the rest of your world. You're the only hope Fantasia has now."

"Our odds would be better if we could stop Heremoor. If he wins, there won't be a Fantasia left for us to share."

Atreyu nodded. "But the same would be true if you and Adair lose your memories. Adair has worn AURYN for a long time now. I don't know how many she has left. If you don't get her home soon, the Adair you know will disappear forever. She'd be trapped, and all her dreams would vanish with her memories. Living with no dreams is a fate worse than death. You told me once you would rather she returned than risk losing her."

Jason shook his head. "That hasn't changed. But she wants to stay here with you. She'd never leave you."

"I know." Atreyu reached into his leather pouch and produced a small crystal phial of water. "That's why I have this."

"What is that?"

"Listen carefully Jason. You're the only one I can trust with this. This is a memory potion. I need you to give it to Adair. Find a way to make her drink it."

"Are you insane? You think I'd use magic on her?"

"When you know what it does you will, because it's the only way to save her. This potion will take away all her memories of me."

"Now I know you're insane! I thought the point of this was to keep her from losing her memories!"

"She won't lose her memories of Fantasia or what she went through. I just won't be in them." He held it out to Jason, waiting for him to take it. "You'd go back to being the most important person in her life. Without me, you two have a future. That's what you want isn't it?"

"Not like this!"

"Jason please. You think this is easy for me? We have to think of Adair now. The longer she spends here, the less of her remains."

Jason took it slowly. The phial was cool to the touch. "Atreyu, where did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters if this is dark magic. You know the cost this stuff can have."

"It's a cost I'm willing to pay." When Atreyu's eyes met Jason's again, all the fire that had once filled them had flickered out. "Adair will forget all about me and be out of my life forever. What cost could be higher than that?"

Jason shook his head. He didn't know if he wanted to shake Atreyu to his senses or punch him again. He couldn't believe this boy had the nerve to be so self-sacrificing!

"Atreyu, I didn't want it to be this way."

"I know. That's why you're the only one I can trust. You care for her more than anyone."

Jason looked down at the phial, then back to the broken Atreyu."I used to think that. Now I know I could never beat you."

* * *

><p>When the battle had ended, Adair had walked through the tower in a haze. Now she didn't feel anything but the constant ache in her chest. What she was doing now couldn't even be called walking. Every few steps she took she would fall to her knees or lean against a wall to cry some more. She had never been one to cry before. Now she felt like she couldn't stop. She felt she was trying to empty a river out of her eyes, that when she cried everything out of herself she would be empty again and not have to feel anything.<p>

_Believe that if it will make you leave. Your time in Fantasia is over._

She couldn't get those words out of her head. She didn't want to, but they played over and over in her mind, like someone was shoving them into her face every time she tried to look away.

"How could he say that?" She sobbed. "He told me he loved me, and... he kissed me. He kissed me!" She took another step and fell back to her knees. She didn't get back up this time. "He kissed me!" Her first kiss that had meant so much to her seemed to have been nothing to him. She cursed herself for letting him in, and she cursed him for what he had done. Why had he wasted all this time putting her broken self back together only to smash it to pieces now?

Her tears blurred her vision, but she could vaguely make out a pair of boots stepping in front of her. A hand reached down to help her up, and once she touched it she knew it was Jason's. She looked up at him as he helped her to her feet. He brushed the tears away from her eyes and she threw herself into his arms. Even now she felt guilty, knowing how he truly felt about her and how she had broken his heart. Yet she knew if she didn't hold onto to something solid and warm she would break. He had always been that for her; solid, constant, always there, and she had taken advantage of that all these years. Perhaps it served her right to feel this way. Hadn't she done the same to him?

"Jason I don't know what to do."

"I know." He said. "It'll be alright."

"I wish I'd never come here. I wish it were like before where I didn't care about anything."

"Don't talk like that. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't."

"You want things to be like before, then trust me like you used to. Tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help."

She didn't have any will left. If he wanted to know, she would tell him even if it would hurt her to say it. Even if it would hurt him to hear it.

"Atreyu... doesn't want me here anymore. I thought... I thought he loved me. I... I..."

She couldn't go on. She didn't need to. Jason knew now. He had seen the light in Atreyu's eyes go out, and after seeing Adair like this he knew exactly what Atreyu had done. But he couldn't bring himself to hate Atreyu for it. As much as he hated seeing Adair in this much pain, he knew it killed Atreyu to break her like this. He had broken both their hearts because he believed he was saving her. He loved Adair that much. It made what he was about to do look easy and selfish. But he had promised Atreyu he would, and he didn't want to see Adair hurting anymore. He held out the crystal phial he carried to her.

"Here. Drink this."

Adair blinked away more of her tears and stared at it. It seemed an odd thing to ask of her at a time like this.

"What is it?"

"It's something Ze'hara gave me." He lied. "She was worried about you. She said it would help with the pain."

She didn't know what that meant. How would Ze'hara know what kind of pain she was in? But she no longer had the strength to think about it. She looked into Jason's eyes for a moment and saw the worry in them. He was still the loyal friend he had always been. She took the phial and popped the cork. Then she drank.

Jason watched her drink and watched her expression change as the water disappeared down her throat. She looked confused and he wondered if there was something strange about the water that would alert her. Yet she drank every drop.

"Feel better?" He asked cautiously.

She took a moment to answer. The look in her eyes made it seem like she was trying to remember something.

"Yeah. I do. I... don't even know why I was so upset."

"Are you sure? You're not upset about anything?"

"Well of course I'm upset we lost the battle, and about what happened to Octavia, but you're right."

"I am?" He asked. "Right about what?"

"We have to go home. We're the last hope Fantasia has. If we don't go home and share it, Volrac wins."

"And you're sure there's nothing about Fantasia you're going to miss?"

"I'll miss a lot of things. This place... it's beautiful. But I think I learned everything I came here to. That's really all we can do right?"

When Jason spoke it felt like wading through broken glass, stepping carefully. "Yeah. That's all we can do."

"So how do we get back home?"

He took her hand and began to lead her out of the tower while he explained the means by which they'd return to the Human World. As they left the tower, Atreyu watched them from the rooftops. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jason leading her, and her following him without question or worry. She was safe. She was going home. That was all that mattered to him. He took the ring from his pocket, held it to his lips and whispered a vile name that is best left unwritten. The moment the name left his lips, he was gone as if he had never been.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we shouldn't look for Iole before we go?" Adair asked.<p>

"No. I already told her. She can find her own way back... I think."

The two of them had made it to the outskirts of the Infinite Garden without being seen. Jason had intentionally taken them through the back roads so they wouldn't run into anyone. It pained him to leave without saying goodbye to any of their friends. He felt especially rotten about leaving Falkor behind without knowing if he would ever recover from his illness. But he didn't wish to risk what questions they might ask. The moment they realized she no longer remembered Atreyu, it would get back to Iole. And the White Dragon knew dark magic when she saw it. She could practically smell it on others. Not only that, he didn't want that knowledge to hurt Adair. So they left the Ivory Tower quietly, like thieves in the night. They had managed to make it all the way to the edge of the Infinite Garden without being noticed. But they hadn't completely escaped notice. Jason cast one last look towards the tower and saw that they were being followed. He cursed under his breath.

"What is it?"

He pointed to the intruder closing in on them. "It's that stupid horse of yours. He's like a dog sometimes."

Arian crossed the last crest of hills and loped down after them. He nudged Adair with his nose. She laughed and pet him.

"I wish I could take you with me boy." Arian whinnied nervously. Adair looked to Jason. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

Jason shrugged. "He's one of your stories. You finish it."

"But I don't have AURYN anymore."

Jason looked down at the talisman hanging from his neck and sighed. "The things I do for you."

He held AURYN in his hand and placed his other hand on Arian. "Alright... you got anything for me to go on?"

"He's always wanted to fly."

"How could you possibly know that?" She put her hands on her hips. "Alright. You want to fly. I think that can happen... and you'll need a story to go with it." He closed his eyes and tried to picture a story. He knew Arian would need something heroic to do for someone else. He tried to picture the saddest, most miserable individual in need of saving. Not a glittering princess waiting for some prince, but someone even lonelier who just needed a friend. Arian would make a loyal companion to someone like that. "Somewhere far away from here in... Spook City there's a young goblin slave. He's always worked for a hideous ogre overlord. But that ogre's been away fighting here in the Ivory Tower and no one has heard from him in a long time. The goblin boy's still trapped in his mansion, locked in a broom closet, being tormented by ghosts. He needs you to take him far away from that horrible city and find a place where he can be happy."

Before their eyes, light shone from Arian's back. A beautiful pair of white feathered wings sprouted from his back. He jumped about in excitement, nudging Jason to thank him. Then he trotted to Adair and nudged her as well as if he were waiting for her approval. Waiting for her to say he could go.

"Go on. I'll be fine." She smiled. "There's a goblin boy in Spook City that needs you. Go get him."

Arian nuzzled her one last time before galloping away. They watched him take off and it did something to lift their spirits to watch Arian the stallion become Arian the pegasus.

Adair hugged Jason then, something he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to. He liked it, it was just strange to see her so open with others now. He had tried to hug her in the past, but she had shrunk away like a frightened animal. He remembered his conversation with Bastian about how a time would come when Adair would show him all the sides of her she had kept hidden before. It was with a guilty weight in his chest that he remembered if it hadn't been for Atreyu, she never would have opened up this way. And now she no longer remembered what he had done for her. He resented Atreyu for putting him in this position.

"Thank you Jason."

"For what?"

"For everything. For sticking by me all this time. I know I didn't make it very easy on you."

"What are friends for?"

"Yeah... friends." The way she said it sounded strange, longing and hopeful.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking... we've been through a lot here. Maybe when we get home we can try being more than friends."

There it was, what he'd waited years to hear her say. He'd pictured it for so long, but there was no joy in his heart for it like he'd imagined. There was only conflict. He didn't know what to say to her. Too many things were going through his mind. The Adair he had remembered never would have spoken about her feelings so boldly. She never would have felt this free even with him. What had Atreyu done that he hadn't been able to? Why had he reached her when he hadn't managed to for ten years? Would she stay this way now that he was no longer in her life? Even if she did, Jason didn't feel he could own up to her happiness. There would always be that flicker of doubt.

"We've got some time before the moon rises." He said. "I'll be right back."

She seemed confused by his sudden stand-offish manner. "Alright."

He went a ways off until he was sure she couldn't see or hear him. Then he took AURYN in his hand again. He looked at the two snakes as though he expected them to release the tails in their mouths and talk to him.

"Look here." He spoke to it sternly, not caring that he must look completely crazy. There was no one around to see. "We both know that wish I made just now was for her. I don't know what memory you took from me, and pretty soon it won't matter. But right now I'm going to make a wish for me, and it will be the last wish I ever make with your power. So here's what's going to happen. You're going to grant this wish, and it will work the way I want it to. After that you can take whatever you want from me. Are we clear?" The Gem said nothing back to him of course, but he still believed it heard him. He held it close to his face and whispered his wish into it.

Adair saw Jason coming back to her. She got to her feet and dusted herself off. She gave him a smile.

"Ready to go?"

He said nothing. Instead he took her by the shoulders and kissed her. She was surprised, but she didn't fight it. It was what she wanted wasn't it? After everything they'd been through, wasn't it natural for her to have fallen for him? It had taken her a long time, but she had discovered her heart again, and that heart cared for Jason deeply. Yet when she kissed him back, it felt wrong somehow. Why? Why was this feeling getting in the way of her being happy? Why was it stopping them? In the back of her mind she fought to understand. It was like she was fumbling through a tunnel where the only light that can be seen is at the exit. She pressed toward that light. She fought the strange numb feelings that were clouding her mind. Then she found it. It was like she'd left the tunnel and entered a sun filled valley. Her eyes flashed open and started blinking rapidly as images raced back into her mind. She saw what it was that had stopped her from giving in to her feelings for Jason. It wasn't that she didn't love him. It was that she'd already given her heart to someone she loved more. She could see his face, his steady dark eyes, and with those eyes came a name she couldn't believe she had forgotten.

She pulled away from Jason. "Atreyu."

Jason's face fell. He looked saddened, but not at all surprised. "Right."

"Jason, what happened?"

He pointed to AURYN. "I got my wish. I wanted to see if you and me could ever work like you and him would. I guess I got my answer."

That feeling of wanting to be with him hadn't left her, and seeing his disappointment still pained her. "Jason I'm so sorry."

"Don't. I just want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me." He turned away from her and motioned for her to follow him.

"Come on. Let's go find that idiot."

He heard a thud and turned around. Terror struck him like lightning when he saw Adair on the ground. He rushed to her side and gathered her in his arms, brushing her hair from her face. Her eyes were closed. She was breathing, but she wasn't waking up.

"Adair? Adair! Wake up! Come on Adair, don't do this! Come on! What's wrong?! ADAIR!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Adair. Adair wake up. You're going to be late."<strong>

** That gentle voice roused her from sleep. She stretched and sat up in her bed. She smiled at the woman who had woken her with a kiss on her forehead.**

** "Good morning."**

** She rubbed her eyes and gave the woman a tired smile. "Morning Mom."**


	22. Chapter 21: The Real Thing

**Chapter 21: The Real Thing**

** "Up, Up, up!" Diana cooed as she drew back the curtains of her daughter's bedroom, letting light flood into it. "You're going to be late for school."**

** Adair rubbed her eyes. "I'm up. I'm up."**

** Diana came around her bedside to look at the canvas stationed on the easel. "Is this why you're so tired this morning?"**

** "Maybe." She replied with a guilty smile.**

** Diana admired the painting with a thoughtful finger under her chin. "I like it. Did you do that all in one night?"**

** "Maybe." Adair said again.**

** "What are these purple things in the distance?"**

** "Buffalo."**

** "Buffalo?" Diana laughed. "Why purple buffalo?"**

** She shrugged. "I don't know. That just felt right."**

** "You come up with the strangest things sometimes. How did you get the grass to change colors like that?" She indicated the way the grass shifted from green to gold in the sunlight.**

** "It's a new technique I learned in class last week."**

** Diana smiled with pride at the painting. "Well as good as it is, it's still my job as your mother to make sure you're getting your rest. That means putting your brush down at a reasonable hour. Now hurry and get dressed or your friends will leave without you."**

** "Yes ma'am." She said with a grin as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Mom?" She called as Diana was just about to head out the door. Her mother turned back. "I love you."**

** Diana was surprised, but delighted all the same. "What brought that on all of a sudden?"**

** "I just... feel like I haven't said it in awhile."**

** Diana nodded. "I love you too sweetheart. Now hurry up."**

** Adair dressed quickly and made a halfhearted attempt to brush her hair, brushed her teeth thoroughly, and then headed down the stairs. Her father was just finishing up breakfast and was straightening his tie.**

** "Good morning Daisy."**

** "Dad I'm not a little girl anymore. Can you please just call me Adair."**

** "Anything you say Daisy. Don't forget to grab some breakfast on your way out."**

** She waved the granola bar she'd taken from the kitchen.**

** He scowled at her. "I don't think that counts."**

** "Bye Dad. Love you."**

** "Love you too." He called.**

** "Don't forget!" Her mother called. "We're going to your Aunt Rosemary's this weekend, so pack some clothes."**

** "Do I have to go?" She only half argued. **

** "Yes you do." Her mother scolded. "You promised your cousins you'd visit. They miss you."**

** "I guess." She waved goodbye and made her way to the corner of her block where her friends were waiting for her.**

** "It's about time." said a dark haired girl with a pair of green eyes that stood out in her dark complexion. **

** "Morning to you too Deisha."**

** "Maybe we should start giving you a wake up call." Deisha had a style as free-spirited as she was. There was never any less than seven colors in her blouse.**

** "You're only slightly better." Said the boy next to her. They shared the same dark hair and deep tan, but his eyes were dark. "She doesn't have anyone to splash water in her face to wake her up." As always he wore a pair of faded blue jeans that fit him just right, and a leather jacket over a plain T-shirt. It made him look cool and at ease, but Adair knew there was a boyish side to him, one that she loved to bring into the open.**

** Deisha socked her brother in the arm. "Keep it up Atreyu. I know all of your secrets, and the next time you splash me, Adair will too."**

** Atreyu's face flushed red. "What secrets? I don't know what you're talking about!"**

** Adair shot him a mischievous grin. "Every boy has secrets Atreyu. So be nice to your sister." Both girls laughed at that.**

** Jason placed a sympathetic hand on Atreyu's shoulder. "Face it Atreyu. Girls are pure evil. I don't care if she is your girlfriend."**

** Adair slipped her hand into Atreyu's and started pulling him along. "Don't worry. If Deisha ever tells me anything, I promise I won't laugh."**

** Deisha smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure."**

** "Lay off him she-devil. Poor guy already has to live with you." Jason teased. Deisha was not amused by the nickname.**

** "Did you get those photos I asked you to? I'm not flunking this project because you blew off your half of the work this weekend."**

** "Relax. It's not due for another three days."**

** Deisha was fuming. "Meaning you haven't gotten them yet?!" The two of them went on ahead so she could yell at him. Jason in turn would simply tell her she was cute when she was angry, which would only infuriate her further. Adair and Atreyu hung back, walking hand in hand.**

** "I wonder if those two will ever get along." Atreyu sighed.**

** "They get along." Adair said with a smile. "In their way."**

** "I guess you're right. So are we still on for the movies tonight?"**

** She groaned as she remembered her promise. "My mom just reminded me. We're visiting my aunt this weekend. I have to pack when I get home."**

** "Oh. Well what if I come and help you?"**

** "You want to help me go through my clothes?" She asked, and tried to look surprised.**

** He turned red when he realized the implication. "No I didn't mean it like that!" She burst into laughter and he realized she'd caught him in a trap. She just couldn't resist making him blush.**

** "You're too easy."**

** He frowned. "Jason's right. Girls are evil."**

** She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But you love me anyway."**

** He smiled in his shy way and the two of them caught up to the others. They made it to the school and waved to each other as they separated for their classes. Jason and Adair walked together since they had the same first hour.**

** "What's that smile for?" Jason asked.**

** "Nothing." She lied.**

** He rolled eyes. "You two. It's kind of sickening."**

** She frowned and looked at him. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"**

** He looked surprised. "You mean you and Atreyu? Totally. The guy's like my brother. And I remember what it was like when you and me dated. It was fun, but it just got awkward." He smiled. "I'm good with this. I just wish..." He trailed off.**

** "Yes?" she prodded.**

** "I just wish Deisha didn't have to hang out with us all the time now."**

** Adair shoved him lightly. "You like her."**

** "I like bacon. Bacon doesn't hit me."**

** Adair suppressed a yawn but Jason caught it anyway.**

** "Hey come on. Don't do that. The day just started. Wake up."**

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up!" Jason shook Adair but it was no use. She lay sleeping as if dead in his arms. If it weren't for her deep rhythmic breathing he would have feared the worst. "Come on why won't you wake up?"<p>

"What happened?" It was Iole. She must have flown to them to have arrived so quickly and without him knowing. She crouched near him and laid a hand on Adair's shoulder. The instant she did, she recoiled back and narrowed her eyes at Jason.

"You idiot." She said in a dark low voice. "What did you do?"

Not knowing how to explain, he reached into his pocket and handed her the empty phial he had tricked Adair to drink from. She grasped it tightly in her fingers and closed her eyes. He could see her eyes flickering beneath her eyelids like she was reading a story on the back of them. When she opened her eyes she glared at him again.

"I apologize. You're BOTH idiots!" She barked as she hurled the phial to the ground where it shattered. "Do you have any idea what you've both done?"

Jason shook his head. "I just did what Atreyu said. He said it was the only way to get her home."

"That's not your decision to make!" He had never seen Iole this angry. "Do you realize you just used dark magic to compel another's will? I could kill you for that!"

"What did it do?"

"Exactly what it was supposed to. Atreyu knew forcing her to leave would break her heart, so he made a deal for this potion to protect her. It erased her memories of him, but when you kissed her it brought them all back. So the spell found another way to 'protect' her. She's trapped in a dream world."

"I thought Fantasia was the dream world."

She clenched her fist and he flinched. "Don't try to get technical with me right now. She's in a fake world made from her wishes. In there, all the problems she worries about the most don't exist."

"Then how do we get her out?"

"We don't. This is the deal Atreyu made. You can't undo it. The only way she can wake up is if she realizes that world she's in is fake. Then she has to choose to leave it. I've seen this before. I can't tell you how many I've lost because they decided not to come back."

"Then maybe Atreyu can wake her up. If he made the deal, he can undo it."

"And how do we propose we find him?"

"He's still at the tower isn't he?"

Iole snickered darkly. "So he didn't tell you about his end of the deal."

"What are you talking about?"

"His payment! You think the Seekers would give him something for nothing? He traded himself to get you that potion and your way home. He's with them now, and who knows what they're doing to him. He's their property now."

Jason's head began to spin. He had seen that Atreyu had been broken, but he never would have believed he would do something so desperate. But then again, it was his way to take the hardest path for himself so others wouldn't have to suffer.

"You jerk." he growled. He beat his fist against the ground. "You jerk! What makes you so special that you can take all the bad on by yourself! Don't you care about what happens to you? Don't you care how it makes the rest of us feel?!" He looked back to Iole. "We need to get to the Forest of Thorns. They probably have him in the Nightmare Castle."

"No they don't. That's Volrac's castle. They'd have a place for themselves. Somewhere safe that Volrac doesn't know about so they can do their experiments in peace."

"Where are they? You're the Witch hunter. Where do we start looking?"

"I've been tracking them longer than you've been alive. If there's one thing they're good at, it's covering their tracks. They don't want me to find them, and a lot of their magic goes into making sure I don't."

"I know where to find them." Both of their heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Hiding just around the hedge was a freckled woman with long red curls. She peered quietly around the corner like she'd been there all along. Both Jason and Iole leaped to their feet. He had his sword out in a flash and she had her arms morphed into claws even quicker.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded.

"A friend."

"Then step out here where we can see you." Iole snapped.

The woman stepped into view. She wore a white blouse under a red vest, and a long red wool skirt. Her long rose-gold curls and freckled face seemed plain at first, but her smile lit her features with hidden beauty. There was something warm and motherly about her face that made Jason want to trust her. But he was still hesitant.

"How do you know where to find the Seekers?"

"Because I've been to their castle before. I used to serve them."

"Used to? This sounds like a trap."

"I imagine it would." She confessed. "Unfortunately I don't have anything to give you but my word that I want to help Adair more than anything. You could say I owe her."

"Owe her? How?"

"I walked a very dark path once. If it weren't for her, I would still be on it."

Jason looked to Iole. "Well?"

"I don't smell any demons on her. But that doesn't mean she's telling the truth." She waited for him to make the call. Sadly, Iole didn't have much room in her heart for trust. This would have to be Jason's decision.

"Where are they?"

The woman smiled with relief. "You'll find them in a castle that is east of the sun and west of the moon. But I don't know how you'll reach it. You must travel very fast to find it."

"I've got us covered." Iole assured them.

"Then go." The woman urged. "The longer you wait, the further Adair's heart slips away. If you don't find the one she loves soon, she'll be unreachable."

Iole nodded to Jason. "Get her on my back quickly."

"Wait, we don't even know your name." Jason inquired. It may have been an odd thing to worry about with time running so short, but he felt like he should know who to thank if she could be trusted.

She smiled at him and said, "You can call me Matilda."

* * *

><p>Cold was the first thing Atreyu became aware of. The moment he had used the ring, he'd felt himself pulled forward into nothing. Now he was on his hands and knees on a cold slick floor. Shivering, he took in his surroundings. He was in some kind of castle, of that he was sure. These fortresses of stone had always felt like a prison to him. But this was not the Castle of Nightmares as he'd expected. Its floor was black and white, checkered in some places, swirled in others, but in most places fragmented. It wasn't lit by torchlight, but rather by crystals that seemed to float in the air and give off ambient light. There were strange paintings on the walls of faces that may have once been beautiful but were now contorted in twisted ugly expressions. Some of them looked like they were laughing at him, others like they were crying for him.<p>

The corridors and chambers made no sense, lined with twisting columns and walls that wound around each other. They seemed not to be made from stone, but rather from quartz. The entire castle was made from thick white crystal and black obsidian rock.

"Ah good." Came Thoth's voice as Atreyu's three captors appeared in the chamber with him. "He's arrived, mostly undamaged." He reached for his tattered vest and opened it. Its inner layer was lined with innumerable pockets that each held a tool. From one of these pockets he produced a long curved dagger. He handed it off to Nag. "Nag, if you please."

"I do." the Witch-Beast held the knife over their prisoner, its eyes gleaming with cruel excitement. Roughly it grabbed a handful of Atreyu's dark hair. Before he could blink, Nag slashed a lock of it away. It held the stolen hair between its claws and lifted it to its nose, inhaling its scent deeply. Without explanation it plucked one of its own long blue hairs and added it to Atreyu's. It returned to its associates. "Now yours."

Thoth reached for one of his greasy brown hairs and plucked a strand which he handed to Nag. Last was Fay who took one of the hairs from her purple streak. Nag took the new hairs and bound them around Atreyu's.

"What is that for?" Atreyu asked stoically. He'd already resigned himself to whatever fate they had planned for him.

"Just a bit of insurance." Thoth grinned. "Can't have you running away now can we?"

Nag twisted the lock of hair, then laid it flat on its palm. It had acquired a magical gleam. With a gust of its breath, the hairs flew from its hand toward Atreyu. They shimmered and snaked their way around his neck and wrists. Shadowy manacles appeared in their place, and then they vanished. That is to say, they were gone from the naked eye, but Atreyu's contract with the Circle of the Night was now more binding than ever.

"I already told you I had accepted my fate."

"Ah-ah-ah." Nag scolded,clenching its fingers. Atreyu suddenly found his mouth clamped shut. Try as he might, he could not open it. "You belong to us now." With a flick of its wrist, Atreyu found himself compelled to return to his hands and knees. Nag cackled as it took a seat on his shoulders, using the once proud boy warrior as a foot stool. "From now on, you only speak when we want you to. You only move when we want you to. You do what we tell you. Now let's see. What game shall we play first?"

"If there are games to be played, they are mine first." Said Fay. "Did you forget? I won the bet."

Nag snarled. "No I didn't forget. I was going to make him pay for it."

"Come come Nag, be a sport." Thoth said nonchalantly. "Fay won the wager fair and square." He clapped his hands twice. "Release him and let her have her turn."

Nag pouted, but stood up and snapped its fingers. Atreyu felt the spell's compulsion disappear. He rose on shaky knees back to his feet and stared back at his captors defiantly.

"Oooo those eyes." Nag's voice quivered with annoyance. It seized Atreyu's hair once more and drew its face right next to his. Its fetid breath made his stomach turn. "I can't wait to break all the spirit out of them."

"Nag." Fay snapped.

"You and I are going to have _so_ much fun later. I promise you." Then Nag released him and stalked back to stand by Thoth.

Fay stood in front of Atreyu and stared at him with her cold blue eyes. They carried the same expression they always did; half disinterested, and half like she was expecting something.

"Leave us."

"As you wish M'dear. Come along Nag. I'm sure you can find other amusements while you wait your turn with our new subject."

Once they left the chamber, Fay went to close the doors. She turned back to him and stood in front of him.

"I need you to do something for me. Think of something... precious."

A thought came unbidden to his head then, not because she had requested it but because the very word precious made him think of Adair. Her hazel green eyes filled his mind and made his heart ache, but at the same time he took comfort that the last he had seen of her she had been smiling. This seemed to be all that Fay needed. She placed her hand on the side of his face and a soft white glow came from her palm. He could feel the cuts and bruises on his face vanishing. She ran her hand over the other wounds he'd received in the battle and he felt them close as well. She even ran her small white hand over the part of his hair that Nag had cut away. It was restored as though it had never been severed. Then she took his hand in both of hers. A strange tingling sensation crawled from her touch all over his body. When he looked down, he found that his clothes had changed. He now wore a tunic of white silk with gold scroll-work along its hem and sleeves.

He regarded her with great suspicion. He had expected cruelty. What did she hope to gain by showing him kindness?

"What is this?"

"A possibility. I'm going to give you a way out of your contract."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you're going to do something for me. You're going to show me the strongest magic. It is the only power strong enough to break our bonds that hold you. It's the most powerful force in the world." She took a step back and locked her icy blue stare on him. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. I have traveled many worlds and seen more of magic than you could ever dream. And in no world have I found one more powerful than love. But here in the realm of fantasy and dreams, it is at its strongest. This is the world that gives it power. It's why I came here. I've wanted that power for myself. For years I've worked on perfecting this spell. All I need now is a hero to kiss me. You are the hero of the story. By kissing me, you name me the heroine."

"Why not just force me to kiss you?" Atreyu asked, unable to believe the delusion of what he was hearing.

"It doesn't work that way. The strongest magic can't be forced. Our contract binds your body and soul, but not your heart."

He glowered at her. "If you know so much about love, then you already know my heart belongs to another. It's why I'm here in the first place."

"Another who is gone from this world. One who's forgotten all about you. You can learn to love again. I've seen it happen before."

"Why me? Do you even love me?" He didn't need an answer for that one. He knew this heartless girl had never loved a thing in her life. It's why the feeling perplexed her so, he was sure of it.

"I can learn to. You could be the one to teach me how. I'll admit, you possess traits that impress me. With the strongest magic binding us, we will be unstoppable. You'd be free to do as you please. Nag, Thoth, even Volrac himself could not hope to stand in our way."

"You would turn on your own companions?" He asked in disgust.

"Why not? They're nothing to me. Both of them are incapable of love, so they are of no real use to me once I have it."

"You speak of love as if it is something you can own, but it can't be bought so cheaply." He turned away from her. "I don't care if I spend a hundred years in this castle with you, I will never kiss you."

"You may want to think about what you're saying. Nag plans to torture your body and Thoth aims to break your mind. And trust me when I say you don't want any part of what I can do to you. You will face agony unlike any you've ever felt as our slave. But as my lover, you will rule Fantasia." He shot a her a bitter look. "Or protect it. Whatever you like." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "All you have to do is agree to be mine. Then I will do whatever you wish." For the first time he'd known her, there almost seemed to be real feeling in her words. Perhaps something underneath the layer of ice and wickedness was still close to human. Perhaps it was pleading to him to save it. He laid his fingers over hers. They were small and cold, like a child lost in the snow. It was hard to imagine those small thin fingers were capable of the cruelty he'd seen her enact. But one look into her cold dead eyes told him plainly he could not do what she asked.

"You are to be pitied Fay." She showed no reaction on her face, but he could see the black fur along the tail under her skirt bristle with resentment. Perhaps one day she could be reached, that lingering piece of her heart saved. But it would not be by him. "You will never understand what it means to love. It's not a spell for you to weave and play with. It is pure and sacred. I will not disgrace what Adair and I share by accepting less." He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and stepped back. "And I will never give my heart to someone as cold and selfish as you."

She stared back into his eyes, and her gaze was searching this time. What she sought he could not be sure. Perhaps a weakness, something she could say that would convince him. She didn't find it. He steeled his dark eyes against her. His heart belonged to Adair forever, and he would spend the rest of his days in this castle guarding it from her.

She stalked to the door and flung it open. "Nag!" She called.

The Witch-Beast returned in a flash. "Yes?"

"I've changed my mind." She reported. The two of them rounded on Atreyu with venomous stares. "Let's play with him together."

* * *

><p><strong>Adair slid her books back into her backpack as the final bell rang. The other students including Jason couldn't get out fast enough.<strong>

** "Don't forget to finish your research for your papers!" The teacher called to them as they went. "Your rough drafts are due Monday."**

** "Aye-aye Sensei." Jason gave her a two -fingered salute on his way out.**

** "I mean it." She warned. "Or I'll show you first hand how Ivan the Terrible punished insubordination. One minute Adair, would you mind staying after class for a moment? I won't keep you long."**

** Adair looked to Jason. He shrugged and she nodded that it was alright for him to go. **

** "Go tell them I'll catch up with you guys." She waited for Jason to leave then turned to her teacher. "You wanted to see me Miss Tipp?"**

** Her teacher held her hand up as if to wave away the offending formality. "School's over Adair. Iole is just fine." She came around her desk and leaned back into it, folding her arms. She had a black buttoned blazer on, but no matter where she went she always wore jeans. Some said it was an unprofessional look for a teacher, but Iole had never much cared what others thought. **

** "I just wanted to catch up and talk, mostly about you and Atreyu. So the two of you are getting pretty serious?"**

** Adair could feel the heat rising in her face. **

** "Why do you ask?"**

** "Come on Adair," Iole winked. "I wouldn't be much of a Godmother if I didn't ask about these things. So how is everything on that front?"**

** She struggled to find the right words. "Good..."**

** "And how does he treat you?"**

** "Really good." Iole raised an eyebrow at her. "Really. He treats me just fine. He opens doors for me, he's always polite when he talks to me. He's so gentle. Honestly I'm probably worse to him."**

** "How's that?"**

** "I don't know. He's so easy to tease. He gets embarrassed over little things. He'd probably turn all red if he knew we were having this talk."**

** Iole smiled. "He sounds like a sweet kid."**

** "He is. Honest, you have nothing to worry about."**

** "Alright, I trust you. Just promise me something. Before you take any other steps, make sure it's the real thing."**

** Adair didn't know how to take that, but she nodded anyway and waved goodbye.**

** "Give my best to your folks for me."**

** "Will do. We're going to my Aunt's this weekend."**

** "Rosemary? Good. Tell her hi for me and tell your cousin Bryan I want my game back."**

** As she made her way out of the classroom and to the front gates of the school, she turned Iole's words over and over in her head. Her godmother did have a way of making her think. She also had a way of making her feel paranoid. The real thing? What could she have meant by that? Atreyu was the perfect boyfriend. She'd never felt the same way about anyone else. What could be more real? Just as she was thinking on this, she found him waiting for her just outside the gates, seated on the curb.**

** "Where's Jason and Deisha?" she asked.**

** "They went on ahead." Atreyu explained. "I wanted to wait for you." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Can I walk you home?"**

** She smiled. "Like you need to ask." She took his hand and they walked together quietly for about a block before he noticed something was on her mind. **

** "Everything alright?"**

** "Huh?"**

** "You've just been pretty quiet."**

** "Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."**

** "About what?"**

** "About something Iole said."**

** "Miss Tipp? What did she say?"**

** Adair paused. She couldn't pass up this opportunity. "She said you should buck up and just propose already." There it was. His face turned red as a tomato and his dark eyes went wide.**

** "Propose? But we're still in high school! I thought you wanted..." He frowned when he saw her smirking at him, trying to stop herself from laughing outright. "You were teasing again. You should stop that."**

** "Or what?" She dared him.**

** "Or this." Without warning he let go of her hand and assaulted the sides of her ribs with his fingers. She dropped her bag and flinched reflexively as he tickled her. She pulled away and ran ahead of him, but he was right behind her, then in front of her. He was easily faster than her. She ran around one of the lamp posts that lined the street to put a barrier between them. They circled it, he trying to get around it to her while she tried to evade him. They wore mischievous grins as they tried to outmaneuver each other. She made a break for it, but he had her wrist before she could make it. She pulled against him with all of her weight and they both tumbled into the grass by the sidewalk, laughing like children. They lay side by side and stared up at nothing in particular. He wedged his arm beneath her so he could put his hand on her shoulder. **

** "So what did she really say?" He pressed again.**

** "She's just being god-motherly. She was asking me about how things were going with us."**

** "And that's what has you so quiet?"**

** "Well no... It's not really what she said, it was the way she said it. She wants me to make sure that what we have is the real thing."**

** Atreyu nodded, though he seemed confused. "So what did you say?"**

** "I didn't really say anything."**

** "What do you think? Are we real?"**

** Yes is what she wanted to say. It was right on the edge of her tongue. So why didn't she?**

** "Adair?"**

** "Why are you so concerned?"**

** "I'm not. I know what we have is real. I just want to make sure you do."**

** She grinned a sly grin. "Then why don't you show me."**

** His dark eyes were serious. Everything about life, even the things that seemed small or trivial to her seemed to carry great weight to him. It was always life or death it seemed. He leaned forward and kissed her. It was without reservation, but it was also gentle and calm. She kissed him back and as she did she wondered why she had let what Iole said bother her. The silly old dragon-lady was probably just-**

** _Dragon? What dragon? Iole? Why would I...?_**

**"Adair, are you alright?" He looked embarrassed. "Was I too forward?"**

** "No." She shook her head.**

** "Was it not... as good for you?"**

** "No, it's always good. You're always good." She smiled and tried to shake away the strange thoughts that were troubling her. "Always feels like the first time."**

** _First time? When was our first kiss?_**

**As she tried to pull the memory into focus, she saw a grand white tower reaching into the heavens, as tall as a mountain and as great as a whole city. In that tower was a room with a glittering ceiling, dark blue like the night sky with glimmering crystals meant to look like stars. It was a beautiful place, one that she didn't remember visiting. Yet she could see herself and Atreyu dancing there on the floor. They were surrounded by strange characters, people and creatures out of fairy tale. He was pulling her close and kissing her. That was their first kiss. As she focused, she saw more. A strange creature with the head of a lion and pearly pink and white scales, and eyes that shone like rubies. There were three knights in golden armor, purple buffalo, strange furry creatures with baby blue eyes that breathed fire and liked to play in meadows, there were sprites and nature spirits, elves, giants made of rock, witches, dragons, gnomes, a fairy with chestnut eyes and a dress made from autumn leaves. They were real. She and Atreyu were in the middle of it. This was where they had met. This was where they had fallen in love and shared their first kiss. It was here in this magical land. And this land had a name. **

** "Fantasia." She whispered.**

** Atreyu frowned. "What?"**

** "Fantasia." she repeated, louder this time. How could she have forgotten? "I have to go back!" She fought to get to her feet. He was hanging onto her.**

** "Adair, what's wrong?" He asked urgently. He got to his feet and tried to pull her with him. "Come with me. You're not well. Let's get you **home."

** "That's not my home. Those aren't my parents. My parents died ten years ago."**

** "What are you talking about? **You just talked to them this morning!"** Whether he was angry or frightened she couldn't tell. He was worried about something, that was certain.**

** "No! I have to get out of here. Where's Jason? Where's Iole? She'll know what's going on."**

"Jason is heading to my house with Deisha to work on their project. Iole's probably at school grading papers."

** She shook her head frantically. "No she's not. She's in Fantasia! They all are! I have to get back there and help them!"**

** Something in the air was changing the clearer things became. It was as if she were stripping away the wallpaper of this false world, this stage play that had been put on for her. Bit by bit the sky fell away. She watched as it split down the middle all the way to the ground. What was behind the curtain was dark and uncertain, but it was a way out. She took a step toward it, but Atreyu, or what she had believed was Atreyu took a firm hold on her wrist.**

** "I don't understand. Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this better?"**

** She looked into his eyes and smiled sadly. She felt tears in her eyes as she thought about the parts of this world that she had liked. Jason was happy here, Deisha was happy, she and Atreyu had a future together. Her parents were part of her life here. She was grateful she had told her parents she loved them this morning because she knew she was never going to see them again.**

** "It's wonderful here." She admitted. "But it's not real." She turned again, but he persisted, still pulling her back.**

** "Please stay here. **Forget Fantasia."

**She wrenched her hand free again. "Now I don't have any doubts. Because the Atreyu I love would never say that." **

With the last of her doubts whisked away, the illusion was dispelled. It shattered all around her like glass. But what she saw on the outside was not Fantasia. She couldn't see anything. There was only darkness. She turned her head this way and that, but could see no one. She tried to move, to find a way out, but she found she couldn't. Something was holding her. Her feet felt so heavy.

_You just couldn't be happy could you._

She could hear a voice, but she didn't know where it was coming from. It sounded more like it was in her head, or being whispered right into her ear. It was low, but it was female.

_You're such a strange child. _The voice whispered. _Tell me, do you enjoy your misery so much?_

Then Adair saw what lurked in the darkness. It was a woman, shrouded in shadow. Her long black gown billowed around her like smoke, as did her pale hair. It glowed softly like moonlight. She might have been called beautiful if not for her eyes. They were the color of flame with black slits in the middle. Everything wrong with the world; hate, jealousy, apathy, greed, all seemed to exist in those smoldering eyes. Worse yet, they were eyes Adair had seen before.

"You..." her voice came out hoarse and weak. She felt more fear in the presence of this woman... this thing than she had ever felt before. And Adair was one who had let fear rule her for a decade. "You're the one the Circle of the Night serves... The Manipulator. Who are you?"

A hideous smile twitched at the corner of the woman's lips.

_I have many names, and I come from many worlds. I exist wherever there is darkness. _

She moved around Adair, circling her. She didn't walk, but rather she floated. Her dark gown and white hair floated with her. The way she moved reminded Adair of a corpse drifting in water.

_As you've seen, I exist plenty in vessels such as these._

She waved her ghostly fingers, and the darkness around Adair receded. There were others now. She could see Nag, Thoth, and Fay. Yet it was not them. Their eyes were blank like a doll's. In that respect, Fay was much the same as she was on the outside. There were others as well. She saw Heremoor, both as the knight who had betrayed her and as the wolf she feared. Chember the Butcher, the Witch Shadeseeker, everyone she had met in Fantasia whose hearts were poisoned with darkness.

_But I also reside in places you have not guessed._

As she drifted around in a circle, Adair turned with her, as though the only movement she was allowed was what the specter wanted her to see. The darkness peeled back again and Adair could see others. But these were the faces of people she loved. Jason, Iole, Deisha, Rosemary, Brian, Jamie, even Atreyu. Adair shook her head in disbelief.

"No. That's not true."

_Oh but it is. _She drifted in front of her this time. _I even exist here._

This time the shadows pulled away from the specter herself. But it was not the white haired woman standing there when they did. Adair's own face stared back at her. Her own face with those flame colored eyes. Adair felt her knees shaking. Tears began to streak down her face.

"No."

_Yes Adair Alicia Artemis. Your heart is rich with darkness._

"You're lying! I'm not like you! I've never done anything wrong!" She knew she wasn't perfect, but Adair had never considered her heart to be dark.

_Oh no, quite right. You did worse than wrong. You did nothing._

Nothing. When Adair heard that word, a lifetime of mistakes started to flash before her eyes. So many times she could see now that others had reached out to her and she had pushed them away. There had been others who had needed her to reach out to them, or just share kind words. She had ignored each and every one. She fell to her knees then.

_Sloth is a terrible sin Adair. One you have wallowed in like a pig in filth._

Something was digging at her now, piercing her flesh. She looked down and was overcome with horror. Black vines were entangling her legs and binding her arms. Their thorns cut into her and she felt her blood begin to trickle. They moved on their own, snaring more and more of her. In no time at all they were tightening around her neck.

_And you have done so for ten years. And now there's nothing you can do._

"I wouldn't say nothing." There was a new voice in the darkness now. With that voice came a light. It was a small voice, calm and youthful. With what little movement the vines afforded her, Adair turned her head toward the light. Standing in the middle of it was a small girl in an ample white dress that gleamed in the light. Her hair was as white as snow and fell around her shoulders. She looked no older than ten, but there was wisdom and serenity in her golden eyes.

"Moon Child." Adair breathed. The Childlike Empress of Fantasia was here.

"Still up to your old tricks." Moon Child said with a smile.

The specter had returned to her shadowy white haired form.

_As are you I see. _

"You have no right to be here." Moon Child said, and it was almost eerie how calm she was in the face of overwhelming evil. "So you should leave while you still can."

_You and your kind are always so quick to remind me of what I can and cannot do. _The dark woman said with a sneer. _Be that as it may, this is Adair's heart. Right or no, I exist here. There is darkness in every human heart._

The woman raised her arms and Adair shuddered in pain. She was pulling the vines like marionette strings, and they were tightening around her.

_And as you can see, she prefers it here in the dark._

The Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes lowered her gaze to Adair and spoke to her in that mild childlike voice.

"Adair, is that true?"

"I can't..." Adair cried in despair. "I can't get free."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you prefer it in the dark."

Adair couldn't speak. What could she say? Of course she didn't wish to remain in the darkness. But as the woman in black had just shown her, she had chosen it a long time ago. She wasn't strong enough to leave it. Couldn't Moon Child see that? She looked to her with pleading eyes.

"It's true Adair, there is darkness in every human heart. But there is also light. The one that wins is the one you choose."

"But I can't! Don't you see I can't?!" She sobbed.

Moon Child's wasn't phased. She smiled calmly. "Yes you can. I've seen you do it before."

Through her tears, Adair smiled bitterly. "When? When have I ever cared about anything but myself?"

"Think about it."

The confidence in those golden eyes gave her the courage to try. Adair closed her eyes and tried to remember. It was so much harder to remember the good than it had been to recall the bad, but remember it she did. There had been light in her life. There had been love. Her parents had loved her. Even though they were no longer with her, they had loved her. Rosemary loved her even though they argued. Her cousin Lizzie loved her unconditionally as only a small child can. Even though they teased and taunted her, Bryan and Jamie loved her as well. Iole claimed to be impartial and distant, yet she had watched over her and protected her all these years. Was that not love as well? Jason loved her and had been her loyal friend even though it hurt him sometimes. Atreyu loved her and had taught her how to love. He had helped her remember that she carried love in her heart for each and every person in her life. The more she concentrated on it, the more warmth she felt flood into her. The light and the dark was equal in this space now, but the dark was struggling to hang on. The vines were writhing and the thorns still pierced her, but their grip was beginning to slacken.

_If your heart is filled with so much light, _the woman spat the word like acid into Adair's ear. _If you care for this mortal so much, then why did you keep the ring of betrayal? The ring that would have bound you to me and my servants? The ring through which your beloved now seals his fate._

She felt the vines tighten again. That thought had weighed on her for such a long time. She had thought about throwing the ring away multiple times. Why had she only managed to cast it aside at the end when it was too late?

"I kept the ring because... I was afraid."

"Afraid of what, Adair?"

_Afraid for yourself. You were afraid of being trapped in Fantasia, that place you profess to care for now. _

_ "_At first yes." She admitted. "But then I started to trust Atreyu. Then the other feelings started to come and I was afraid of them. I was afraid of opening my heart to anyone. I didn't think anyone could love me."

"And do you still feel that way?"

She focused on all those that loved her and thought on how much she loved them, how strong and safe she felt with them. She remembered what she had said to Atreyu. That when she was with him, the bad things didn't simply vanish, but she felt strong enough to beat them. And the more love she gave away, the more it seemed filled her life. That is why it was the Strongest Magic. Unlike any other magic, it could create something from nothing, and it would only grow from there. It could even take a broken soul like hers and make it into something stronger.

"I know I'm not perfect." She said, her voice still hoarse, but more resolute this time. "And I know I still have a long way to go. But I want to try." The light was growing brighter. Now it wasn't just coming from Moon Child, but from herself as well. "This feeling that I have, I want to share it with everyone."

Much like the false world she had just left behind, the darkness began to break. The woman in black shrieked with rage, pointing a long shadowy finger at Moon Child.

_You! You haven't won yet! Your realm will fall to me or be destroyed! I will erase you forever, you hear me?! I hate you! I HATE YOU!_

Moon Child's smile only grew. "Hate me all you like, but it's Adair, not I who is casting you out. Your power means nothing in the presence of the Strongest Magic."

The vines began to whither into dust and Adair felt she could move again. The woman in black clamped her ice cold hand onto her shoulder, compelling her to look into those nightmarish eyes once more.

_You and I aren't done. Do you hear me? Never. Before this is over I will prove that your "strongest magic" is nothing. Then your heart will be as black as mine._

The creature shrieked as the light closed in on her, and then she was gone.

"I'm afraid you haven't seen the last of her." Moon Child said sadly. "She won't rest until everyone is as miserable as she is."

"Who was she?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that she only has as much power as you let her have."

Adair nodded. "I promise, I won't let her back in. I don't want to go back to that."

"I know. You're a kind person Adair, even if you don't know it. That is why I chose you to be my mirror."

She was still unsure of what that meant, but at the moment she was just grateful to the Empress for reminding her of what she had fought so hard for. The light was growing ever brighter, and with it she could feel herself being pulled back to where she needed to be. She looked back at Moon Child.

"So are you still..."

"Asleep? Yes."

"Then how do I wake you up?"

"With the Strongest Magic."

"But I've already found it."

"You have." Moon Child nodded. "True love is the most powerful magic of all. But it comes in many forms."

"Which one will set you free?"

She smiled, but there was sadness in her eyes. "Pure love. But beware. A pure love is only created by great sacrifice." She looked around at the still growing light and smiled as she started to fade from view. "Looks like it's time for you to go."

"Wait!" She called. "Moon Child, what do you mean by great sacrifice? Whose sacrifice?"

"That's something you can only discover for yourself. Don't worry. I'll be with you until the very end. We all will."

* * *

><p>Adair started forward and Jason jumped back in surprise. "Moon Child, wait!" She reached forward, still half asleep.<p>

"Moon Child?" Jason asked. "You saw her?"

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She felt like she'd been sleeping for a long time. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was cold.

"Well look who's finally awake." It was Iole's voice, but Adair couldn't see her. She looked down and realized why she was so cold. They were flying on Iole's back at a reckless speed.

"What happened?" She asked in a haze. "Where's Atreyu? I need to talk to him. Where are we?"

Jason scooted forward and steadied her. He didn't answer her at first, but instead put his arms around her. She didn't know why he was hugging her so tightly, but that didn't stop her from hugging him back.

"Adair I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"What are you talking about?"

He pulled away. There was a mix of sadness and fear in his eyes.

"It was my fault. It was Atreyu's idea, but I went with it. I don't know what he said to you but it was all a lie to get you out of Fantasia. He was trying to protect you."

"What?" She focused and recalled the last time she'd spoken to Atreyu, the real Atreyu. Then she remembered the heart breaking things he'd told her. The pain she'd felt at his declaration that he no longer loved her had nearly broken her beyond repair. Now Jason was telling her it wasn't true. She smiled as she felt her hope being renewed.

"Where is he?"

"Listen." Jason kept his hand on her shoulder as if he were afraid she was going to fall. "He made a deal with them. With the Circle of the Night. He found your ring. He made them give us a way home, and a way for you to forget him. That was the water I gave you. I'm so sorry. I thought..." He bit his lip. "It doesn't matter what I thought. It was wrong, and I'm sorry. After I broke the curse, you fell asleep."

_That must be when I was in that dream world. _She realized.

"Where's Atreyu?" She asked again.

He shook his head sadly and the fear in his eyes only grew.

"With them." He answered. "That was the deal they made."

She punched Jason in the arm. "How could you let him do something so stupid! What's wrong with you!"

He took the blow passively. In truth he believed he deserved it. "I didn't know. Iole was the one who figured it out. We've been looking for him. A friend of yours told us where to find the Seeker's castle."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. I didn't recognize her. Do you know anyone named Matilda?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't know any Matilda. What did she say?"

"She said they were hiding in a castle east of the sun and west of the moon. But if there's one thing they're good at, it's hiding. We've been flying for over a day now and we haven't found it."

"You might want to rephrase that Jason." Iole interrupted. "I don't know what you went through while you were sleeping Adair, but it must have been powerful. Look there."

They stared out as Iole flew over a mountain range. In the midst of the mountains, they saw a place caught halfway between daylight and nightfall. The sky around it flickered back and forth from dusky purple to the orange light of dawn. At its core they saw an elaborate castle made from white crystal and black obsidian rock. Its towers were twisted and its turrets bent at odd angles. They had found the Circle's lair. Iole was not one to waste time and for once Adair was grateful for her gut wrenching speed. She couldn't imagine how Atreyu must have suffered. She'd been asleep for over a day Jason had said. That was far too long for the one she loved to be at the mercy of the likes of them. She had no talisman around her neck, no powers, no plan, but no matter what she was getting him out of that place.

* * *

><p>"No, no, that's all wrong." Nag grimaced as he shoved Atreyu back to the ground. "He won't do anything I want him to. Are you sure your spell's working Fay?"<p>

The other Witch looked to their slave on the ground with contempt. "It's working as well as it can Nag. That doesn't change the fact that no matter what I do to his mind, he will never really believe you're Adair. Their bond is too strong."

"Well that's no fun." Nag kicked the boy in the ribs, knocking his breath from him. He didn't fight back. He had no strength left in his body. He had worn it out all day trying to resist the dark magic the Witches had been using on his mind. They had made been trying to make him see and believe things to bend his will. He'd managed to retain his will so far, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. "Come on Fay, playing with his head was your idea. Now think of something."

"Perhaps if we try someone else he loves, but not as strongly. Someone he's not familiar with."

"Anyone you have in mind?"

The corners of Fay's porcelain white lips twitched into a faint grin. "His mother perhaps?"

Nag giggled with fiendish delight. "Oh good one! Then he'd do whatever I told him to, and like it!" They didn't care if Atreyu heard what they planned to do to him. In fact they seemed to take pleasure in the fear it instilled in him. Moreover they loved reminding him that there was nothing he could do about it.

The doors of the "playroom" opening signaled Thoth's arrival.

"Well how is the test subject adjusting?"

"He's a stubborn one." Nag admitted. "But Fay just came up with a wonderful idea. She's going to make him think I'm his mother.

Thoth stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting. Very interesting. M'dear, how do you come up with these delectable scenarios?"

"Natural talent." Fay replied dryly.

Thoth thought to himself for a moment. The ambient light from the crystals reflected off his glasses so that his eyes couldn't be seen. He grinned the most devilish smile Atreyu had seen yet as he looked down at him.

"Oh-ho brilliant! Fay M'dear, you've just given me the most wonderful idea if you're willing to try another experiment. How would you like to test a little nature vs. nurture?"

Fay folded her arms. "I'm listening."

"We've been given a golden opportunity here to study a real Fantasian hero, the very manifestation of chivalry, bravery, and all that humankind deem as noble and good. But it had to come from somewhere after all. Where do suppose it came from?"

"According to his story, his upbringing made him good, experience made him brave."

"Precisely. Now if we were to say take those away, would the heroic traits remain? Might they even be molded?"

"Are you suggesting what I believe you are?"

"Think about it, a hero made from scratch that we can teach to think like we do? We just might completely alter the preconceived notions of humanity with a hero like that. It's worth a try is it not?"

Once more, the ghost of a grin floated across Fay's lips. "And just how far back should we set the dial?"

"I would suggest six. It would save us the whole mess learning to walk and talk yes?"

"My studies suggest that two years old is the most critical time in a child's learning development." Fay said coldly. "If we wish to instill any lasting influence, we should start there."

"Oh that's going a bit far don't you think? What about four? That's a fair compromise, no?"

Nag leered down at Atreyu with a smile that showed all of its jagged teeth.

"How exciting." It hissed. "Then I could be your mommy for real."

Moving at this stage was excruciating, but Atreyu let his fear fuel him as he bolted for the door. Taking his memories, his life, and then molding it from the beginning to their liking was something he could not allow. The cruelty was unimaginable. He got as far as the door, then he felt himself yanked backwards so hard he fell on his back. The shackles of his contract had reappeared, and this time they were fastened to lengths of chain that Nag held in its claws.

"Oh don't be like that. Being a family will be fun!" The monster crooned as it dragged a struggling Atreyu across the floor. "You'll see, we'll do it all! We'll teach you how to lie, cheat, steal, kill, ooo I can't wait to teach you your first curse!"

"Yes, yes," Thoth waved Nag to follow him. "All in good time. For now let's get him strapped into the machine. I'll handle the changes to his body. Fay I'll leave his memories to you. You can keep them all for your studies."

Atreyu fought against his restraints, but it was no use. His contract held strong. He had willingly traded his life to them for their help. Now it was theirs to do with as they pleased.

The ambient crystal lights flashed to a dark purple for an instant. The Witches exchanged glances. This meant something to them. An alarm? Fay reached her hand toward the wall and a strange book floated to her fingers. Atreyu couldn't make out the cover or the title. She opened it and scanned its pages. When she stopped reading, she looked up at her associates.

"We have a problem."

"Oh what is it now?" Nag moaned.

Fay read aloud from the book. "_She had no talisman around her neck, no powers, no plan, but no matter what she was getting him out of that place."_

"Adair?" Nag questioned.

"Impossible!" Thoth cried.

Fay held the book out to them so they could see the written word for themselves. "She's on her way here with Jason and Iole."

The mention of Iole's name made Nag shiver in fear.

Thoth let out a sigh at the inconvenience. "At a time like this? Really, the lack of courtesy these days." He turned back to resume leading Nag as though nothing had changed. "It's your experiment Fay. You deal with it." He snapped as he and Nag dragged Atreyu away.

* * *

><p>Iole swooped over the turrets of the castle. Her two riders could feel her form shifting beneath them.<p>

"Hang on!" she warned. She came over the walkway along the upper towers of the castle and shrank back to her other form. Jason and Adair leaped off her back just in time. They landed in a crouch and quickly got back to their feet. Jason drew his sword with one hand and led Adair by the other. They sprinted for the interior of the castle. Iole kicked the double doors open.

"When we find them, leave the Witches to me. You two just worry about getting Atreyu out of here. Got it?"

They had barely taken a step inside when Jason felt their luck change again.

"Look out!" He lifted his lucky blade just in time to block a heavy spiked morningstar before it could swipe Iole's head from the side. Dawn, who had been waiting in ambush pressed his advance on Jason who sloughed off the man's attack. Just as he did, twin daggers shot from the darkness at Adair as Star joined the surprise attack. Adair barely dodged, and Iole didn't let the woman get any closer.

"What are you two doing here?" The dragon girl spat.

"Same as before." Star replied, moving to her lover's side. "You?"

"Same as before." Iole shot back.

"Then you know how this ends." Dawn growled. "Our quarrel is not with you. To engage us would be to break your precious rules."

Adair and Jason exchanged nervous glances, remembering how Iole's protocol had cost them the last time they'd run into Dawn and Star. She looked back at the two of them and winked one of her crystal blue eyes.

"Funny thing about me and rules." She dropped into a fighting stance, and when she held out her arms they became hardened with white scales and sharpened with claws. "I've never really cared for them." In one motion she swept her leg in a circle, crossing the floor and kicking both Dawn and Star back against the wall.

"Get moving you two!" She ordered. Then without warning she breathed a wave of fire at the floor beneath them. Adair and Jason squinted their eyes and covered their faces against the heat. When the flames stopped, they saw Iole ball her claws into a fist and raise it high over her head. Like a great hammer she brought it down on the heated floor, shattering it beneath them. All they could do was hold onto each other and scream.

Dawn and Star glowered as they got to their feet.

"Are you mad White Dragon?" Star cried. "You're breaking cosmic laws by interfering with us."

"Dragon?" Iole asked coyly. "Where? I don't see a dragon. It's just the two of you and little old me here."

"I doubt your masters will see it that way."

Iole shrugged. "Some rules were made to be broken."

Dawn hefted his morningstar with a smile. "Very well. It will be our pleasure. I've always wanted to fight a dragon."

* * *

><p>After they had landed, Adair and Jason had taken off at a run as if nothing had changed. They were frantic to find Atreyu and leave this place far behind them. The entire castle reminded them exactly of the ones who claimed it, a twisted sight that made one sick to look at.<p>

"Adair, I think we're going in circles." Jason pointed to the wall. "I definitely remember this painting."

Adair took a break from her mad dash down the hall. "How can you tell? They're all disgusting."

"Yeah, but this one actually reminded me of my old math teacher."

She squinted at it and found she couldn't deny he was right. They didn't know where they were going. All the corridors looked the same, but they had definitely been in this one already. Who knew how many times they had passed it?

"Then how do we find them?"

"You don't." Both of them sighed when they heard Fay's voice as she drifted silently into view around the corner. "This castle was made to hide that which no one wants found. Entering it to look for something only ensures that every step you make takes you farther from it."

Adair glowered at her from across the hall. "Then we'll just make you take us to him."

"With what power?" Fay asked coldly. "You gave up the Glory. Remember? And Jason doesn't know how to use it." The Witch held out her hands, and before their eyes the crystal walls seemed to slither, like they were shedding their skin. "Feeling frightened?" She asked as the crystal began to pile on the floor and take shape. It became two mounds on either side of her that began to grow legs, then a head, then claws and fangs. The crystal shaped itself into two giant cat-like monsters with razor sharp claws and fangs. They both had long jagged tails that swished back and forth with cruel barbs on the end.

Fay raised her hands to her side. Her night black hair writhed around her like it had been caught in a wind. "Or angry?" She asked as a red glow surrounded her fingers. "It makes no difference to me."

Jason stepped in front of Adair and lowered his blade casually. "I've got this."

With slow careful steps he walked towards the Witch and her monstrous pets. She signaled to them and they bounded toward him, claws extended and jaws agape.

"Timing." He muttered to himself. "It's all in the timing." He waited until they were halfway to him then broke into a run. At the last moment, just when they made to pounce on him to tear him to shreds, he swung his blade in front of him. It cut through their crystal bodies easily, slicing both of them cleanly in half. They fell to the floor and shattered. He raised his eyes to meet Fay's.

"That one was for Falkor."

She rolled her eyes and lifted her hands, ready to throw her prepared spell. Adair and Jason had both directed enough anger at her, she had the power to burn him where he stood. She raised her hand and flung her fingertips toward him. Nothing happened. She looked to her hands in confusion and found that her spell was no longer ready. Somehow it had vanished.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Adair asked, and for the first time she saw Fay's eyes go wide with shock. Between both of her hands, Adair had a spell of her own. The familiar gold and purple light was shining from her hands.

"How are you doing that?" She asked, for once showing actual fear. Her eyes darted from Adair to Jason. It was true, AURYN still hung from his neck. So where was Adair's power coming from? "That's not possible."

Adair gritted her teeth together and smiled. "What you know about magic could fit in a thimble." She released the spell which passed harmlessly through Jason, but blasted the little Witch right off her feet. Her black and white stockinged feet flew over her head. She flew like a rag doll and slammed into the wall behind her. She fell in a heap and lifted her eyes painfully back to Adair. Now she understood.

"The strongest magic." She muttered. Before the two of them could make another move, she pressed the palm of her hand against the wall. A magic circle of purple light appeared behind her. She passed through it and was gone.

"Great." Jason cursed. "Now how are we going to find Atreyu in this fun-house?" He looked to Adair with concern. "So you got your powers back?"

"I think so."

"How do you feel?"

"Strong. Really strong. Like I'm going to find him and tear apart anyone who gets in my way."

Jason cringed. "I don't know if that's awesome or scary. So, any ideas?"

"One." She replied. "My magic is coming from my wish to find Atreyu. I think it can lead me to him too."

"But even if we knew where he was, you heard what she said. Every hall we turn down takes us further away from our goal."

She called another wave of light into her hand and Jason wisely stood aside as she stepped up to the wall.

"Then we won't use hallways." And with that, the wall shattered before her.

* * *

><p>"Adair." Atreyu whispered. He didn't know how much time he had left. He wanted his last real thoughts to be of her.<p>

"Oh don't worry. In a few minutes you'll forget all about her."Nag declared with glee as it finished securing his wrists and ankles to the long wooden slab they had dragged him to. "There, strapped in all nice and tight. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." The creature turned to Thoth. "He won't feel anything will he?"

"Don't be daft. It will be excruciating." Thoth replied as though Nag had asked a ridiculous question. "Why else would you need to strap him in?"

Nag turned back to Atreyu and shrugged. "Oh well. Guess I lied. You'll find I do that a lot."

"Quickly Nag, fetch my tools. I want us ready when Fay returns."

As if the mention of her name had been a summons, a magic circle of purple light appeared on the floor, and out of the light stumbled Fay looking haggard.

"What the devil happened to you?"

"Remember when I said we had a problem?" She rasped. A crash that seemed to shake the castle itself re-enforced Fay's meaning.

"That sounded like my room." Nag complained.

"She's closing in fast." Fay explained. "We don't have much time."

"But how? She has no magic left. How is she able to... to..." Thoth stammered.

Even in their apparently dire circumstance, Fay smirked at him. "How do you think?"

"There's no time for this!" Nag shrieked. "Hurry!"

The trio faced the wall together and joined hands. Shadows began to swirl around them and then take shape. Long thorny vines and branches ghosted into being around them, ready to ensnare the incoming onslaught. The wall in front of them started to glow and tremble. The crystal began to crack. Then the fissure gave way to a tidal wave of light. It was met head on with a wave of blackthorn vines. A short time ago this spell would have worked. But Adair was much stronger now. They could no longer trap her with her fears or regrets. She had something greater on her side. The fragment of the Forest of Thorns withered like dead plants against the sun. Before they knew it, the Circle of the Night found themselves beaten hard against the opposite wall. Their insides churned and heaved like they had been struck hard in the stomach by a battering ram.

Atreyu could barely move his head, he was bound so tightly, and he was weak from all he had endured in this terrible place. He squinted against the light. For a moment he believed he saw an angel emerging from it. What he saw when the light cleared was far greater to him, and yet it broke his heart all over again to see her.

"Adair." He called weakly.

When her eyes landed on him they flooded with a mix of horror, relief, and anger. She rushed to his side.

"Jason! Help me get these things off of him!"

Jason was right behind her.

Atreyu shook his head. "No. You were supposed to go home. You shouldn't be here."

"Funny how we never get a thank you Choir boy." Jason grimaced.

Atreyu smiled, realizing that only a few short moments ago he believed he would never have cause to smile again.

"Adair." He struggled to speak as they unfastened the restraints. "I want you to know... everything I said at the tower. I didn't mean any of it."

The last of the bonds came undone and Adair placed both her hands on his face and kissed him, holding onto him like she believed he would disappear.

"Don't worry. I'll yell at you for being an idiot when we get out of here."

"Oh but he won't be going anywhere." Thoth drawled. He and his companions had gotten back to their feet.

Adair held out her hand. "Don't come any closer!" This time, now that she was so close to Atreyu, her entire being put out light. The Witches, and even Jason gasped. Floating behind her back were a pair of ethereal wings. Now Atreyu knew it was an angel that had come for him. Her gaze was as hard as the mountains, and she held the Witches back with her will alone. "You take one step toward us, you die. I'll bring this entire castle down on you before I let you touch him again."

The Seekers dared not move. They watched Adair as though she were a dangerous wild animal. Thoth tossed Fay a sour glance.

"Happy now Fay? She's finally stronger than us."

Fay kept her eyes on Adair. "I'm elated." she said dryly.

"Be that as it may, look down."

Adair kept her hand up, but glanced quickly down at Atreyu and gasped. A collar and manacles had appeared around him. They hadn't been there when she'd first arrived.

"He made a deal with us Adair. And our contract is binding."

"He gave himself, body and soul to us to get you home." Nag jeered. "Romantic isn't it?"

"There is nothing you can do." Fay explained calmly. "He made the choice. He must pay the price."

"Adair they're right." Atreyu whispered. "It's my fault. You need to get out of here. Forget me."

She was undeterred. "No. I'm getting you out of here."

"All that power and you're still just a silly girl." Thoth shook his head. "I assure you, it's impossible. There's no getting out of a contract."

"Watch me." She reached down and took the iron collar. Her hand glowed ever brighter. The shackles hissed and sparked in protest and Atreyu winced, but he could feel it loosening. Against her will, his contract was losing the battle. In a flash, the collar broke, and the shackles fell from his wrists.

"You'll regret this m'dear." Thoth warned.

"Adair." It was Fay. "A promise is a promise. One way or another, it will be fulfilled."

"Enough!" Her voice thundered from her, shaking the chamber and silencing the three of them at once. "You don't get to call the shots in our life anymore. Your game is over." She raised her hand and hurled a spell, but not at them. The light crashed through the ceiling, revealing the sky caught between day and night above them. The moon was shining on this side.

"Jason, now!"

Jason reached into his coat and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was the page Atreyu had given him. He took hold of Adair's hand while she held onto Atreyu. He held the page up to the moonlight. Then all was quiet.

The dust began to settle. Nag, Thoth, and Fay coughed and dusted themselves off. But of Adair, Jason, and Atreyu there was no sign. The Witches were silent at first. They looked the ruined chamber over again as if to make sure they weren't hiding or buried under the rubble. The table Atreyu had been strapped to remained completely untouched by the destruction. They were gone. The Circle of the Night exchanged uncertain glances, but as the truth became certain all three began to smile. Then came the worst sound that three Witches such as they could make. Nag, Thoth, and Fay began to laugh.


	23. Chapter 22: Incomplete

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Between finals and work, I've been violently ill for the last week. I know, terrible excuse. Anyway, a recent reviewer asked me if the story was almost done. As contradictory as it is for a believer of Fantasia to say this in the Neverending Story section, the answer is yes. The story was always meant to be twenty six chapters in keeping with the tradition of the novel. Some of you may have noticed I also began each chapter with the next letter of the alphabet. It's getting tougher to do I'll admit. And I don't even have a helpful character like Xayide to save me when chapter X rolls around. But enough from me. Let's get back to Adair and Atreyu. Thank you again to all those who read this story. You'll never know how much it means to me.**

**Chapter 22: Incomplete**

** Vapid white space was the only thing Adair remembered after the moonlight had touched the page. It had blinded her with its blank white stare and she had shielded her eyes. She had only been aware of holding onto Atreyu with Jason holding a vice-like grip on her hand. But shortly after she had closed her eyes, she had lost them. Her eyes flew open and took in their surroundings. She was lying on her back, staring up at a ceiling that was familiar. Slowly she sat up and looked around. Everything in this room was familiar, but it had been so long since she'd seen it that it had an alien feeling to it. It was like it had belonged to someone else. But this was her bedroom in her Aunt Rosemary's house. She looked down at herself. She was wearing the same black and gray striped shirt and black Capri pants she'd been wearing when she'd come home from school and started reading the book.**

** The book! She looked all around the room. The Neverending Story was no longer on her bed where she'd left it. It wasn't in her room at all. Jason and Atreyu were nowhere to be seen either. Fear shot through her. What if the Circle had lied? What if the page hadn't taken them home at all, but trapped them in another fake world like the one she had dreamed about? But any doubts that this was really Rosemary's house were soon erased.**

** "Adair?!" Her aunt swung her door open so forcefully that it bounced against the wall and almost shut on her again. Her brown hair was unkempt and stuck out in all directions. She was wearing sweats and looked as though she hadn't left the house in days. Her eyes had heavy shadows under them. But in spite of that, she was smiling. She'd entered so quickly, yet when her brown eyes met Adair's she stood stock still. Neither of them knew what to say at first. Adair wondered how long she'd been gone from this world, and Rosemary was trying to puzzle out how she'd managed to appear in her room when she'd been waiting all this time for her to return home. She'd even taken to sleeping on the couch so she would hear the front door opening.**

** Rosemary stepped forward slowly, her face halfway between distraught and overjoyed. Then with sudden impulse she threw her arms around her niece and held her tighter than she had in a very long time.**

** "I've been so worried. Are you alright?"**

** Adair thought she must have been gone for at least a month. It had certainly felt as long in Fantasia. It must have been for Rosemary to act this way. She'd half expected to be screamed senseless when she saw her again. The other half of her mind believed Rosemary wouldn't have wondered at all if she never came back. **

** She didn't hug her aunt back. Instead she asked. "Where's Jason?"**

** "Jason? He was here yesterday. He wouldn't tell me where you went. He was going on and on about some book."**

** Yesterday? Jason had been in Fantasia almost as long as she had. Could it really have been only two days since she'd begun reading? But if it had only been two days, why had her aunt been so worried? Surely two days wouldn't have worried her.**

** "Where did he go?"**

** "I don't know. Adair please tell me what's going on. We can work through it."**

** There was an abrupt honk outside that stopped Adair from having to answer. She broke from her aunt's embrace and raced to her window to look outside. Jason's green BMW was in the driveway. She could see him getting out of the car and racing to the front door. He was ringing the doorbell frantically.**

** "I have to go." She rushed past her aunt and down the stairs. She was about halfway down when Rosemary called after her.**

** "Adair please!" Rosemary stood at the top of the stairs, leaning on the railing for support. She looked more tired and thin than Adair had ever seen her. "I'll listen. No matter what it is you have to say, I'll listen this time. I'm sorry about all the times that I haven't. Please just tell me where you've been."**

** Adair really didn't know how to respond. Jason had tried to tell her how worried Rosemary had been, but she hadn't believed him. It was then that she realized the truth about their long and largely silent life together.**

** "Aunt Rosemary... it's not you. It's never been you. I can't explain right now, but I promise I will. There's something really important I have to do right now. You have to believe me."**

** Rosemary let out a long breath. She seemed to have been holding it for a long time because she looked almost relieved when she let it out. "I believe you. When will you be back?"**

** "Soon." She said at first, then realized it wasn't a fair answer. "Tomorrow. I promise."**

** Rosemary nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Please be careful."**

** "I will." She couldn't wait any longer. She raced down the stairs and flung the front door open. She was surprised to see Jason with his glasses back on his face at first. But when she realized she had returned to the human world exactly as when she'd left, it only made sense. When she looked into Jason's eyes, she knew what was wrong before he'd even said it.**

** "It's Atreyu."**

* * *

><p><strong> Jason had to have broken several laws with how fast he'd driven to reach her house, and several more after they were in the car together. He held her hand tightly the whole way as he drove. He did his best to explain what had happened, though he didn't have a clear idea himself.<strong>

** "We were supposed to appear where we were before we entered the book." Jason told her. That explained why she had come back to her room and not with him.**

** "Where were you? Where's the book?"**

** "After you disappeared I took it to Bastian's house."**

** "Bastian? The crazy old man who gave me the book? That Bastian?"**

** "Yeah."**

** "Then where's Atreyu?"**

** "Atreyu didn't have a place so he just came out of the book itself. It was weird. At first I thought the pages were falling out. Then the pages just... it was like he _was_ the pages. Then he was there and he looked sick. He fell over and started coughing." She felt his hand tighten around hers. "There was a lot of blood."**

** "Blood?" Her throat constricted. Atreyu was hurt badly.**

** "Bastian took him. He sent me to come get you and told me to meet him at the hospital." **

** They didn't speak after that. Jason kept on driving until they reached the hospital. When they reached it he was going so fast she'd been afraid they were going to drive right past it. Instead he swerved into the back lot with tires screeching in a maneuver that might have been impressive in other circumstances. He wheeled into an empty space, leaped out and came around to Adair's side of the car before she had even unbuckled from her seat. She couldn't seem to find her footing just yet. Considering the one she loved was in critical condition, she believed she should have been outpacing Jason by a long shot. Instead he was practically dragging her by the hand while she loped after him on unsteady feet. What she didn't take into account was just how heavy reality is. Reality in the human world is far heavier and more absolute than it is in Fantasia. What was worse was that Adair was being reacquainted with a very heavy and all too familiar kind of reality; the reality of losing a loved one. It was this notion that had made her feet feel as though they were made of lead. **

** It was a blur of white uniforms and fluorescent light when they (or rather Jason) blew through the doors to the emergency wing. Nurses and doctors alike didn't notice them at first as they raced to their respective tasks with their soft padded shoes making shuffling noises on the tile. Jason seemed to know which way to go because he led Adair without reservation. He only stopped when a nurse practically tackled the two of them in the hallway.**

** "Excuse me, you can't be back here." She said in the most official tone she could. She seemed to be using every bit of energy in her slight frame to stop Jason from bull-rushing right through her.**

** "We're here to see someone." Jason answered honestly, but not patiently.**

** "And this is still the emergency wing. Now if you'll follow me to the service desk, I'll set up an appointment."**

** "It's alright, they're with me." Adair knew the voice without turning to see who it was. Iole stood behind them in a long leather coat that reached her knees. A gray scarf was secured around her neck. She held a flashy gold badge in her hand. "These two are with the kid that was picked up on 17th street. They're eyewitnesses to what happened. I needed a statement from them. I'll be requiring one from the victim when he wakes as well."**

** "We'll have plenty of time for that after we make sure he wakes up at all." Adair must have made a sound at the nurse's statement because she immediately looked at her with a sympathetic expression. She had clearly worked in the ER long enough to have desensitized herself to the hysterical friends and family of patients. "I'm sorry. We're doing everything we can. Don't worry." She looked back to Iole. "Am I to assume these two are next of kin?"**

** "The boy's his cousin, but the girl is very close." Iole breathed the lie as effortlessly as the truth.**

** "Then I'd appreciate it, Detective Tipp if you could take them to the waiting area with the boy's grandfather. I'll notify you if anything changes."**

** "I appreciate your cooperation."**

** "Detective, have you caught the one that did this to him?"**

** Iole didn't look back as she began to lead Jason and Adair away. "Not yet. Why?"**

** "It's just that his injuries are strange. It's almost like he's getting more of them. And..." The nurse bit her lip. Whatever she'd seen was clearly unnerving her. "It looks more like old scar tissue re-opening."**

** Adair felt light headed, and that only made the robotic motion of her weighted feet more difficult. It felt like her head was more of a balloon tethered to the earth by two bricks.**

** "That's sounds like a doctor's job, not mine." Iole snapped. "I'll keep an eye on these two if you get back there and do your job. Then hopefully I'll have an investigation when you're finished." She left the nurse to her duties. They could only hope the doctor overseeing the procedure was not as thrown by the conditions of Atreyu's wounds. **

** Once they were out of earshot, Jason leaned toward Iole to whisper. "I'm his cousin now?"**

** "It had to be at least one of you. Adair wouldn't have been believable."**

** "And since when are you a detective?"**

** "I can be whatever I need to be. If I felt like I could do something, I could be a nurse right now. But thanks to the three of you, I'm in a very tight situation. You're lucky I can do this much."**

** "What do you mean the three of us?" Jason asked indignantly. "If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I let Atreyu go in the first place."**

** Adair only half heard what they were saying. There was a voice playing over and over in her head. It was a voice that had tried to warn her, and now she wished she hadn't dismissed it so easily.**

** _"A promise is a promise." _Fay had said. _"One way or another, it will be fulfilled." _**

** Was that why Atreyu had shown up in this world so close to dying? Was it the consequence for breaking his contract? His price had been his freedom, his life. Now that he was free of them, did that mean they would collect by letting him die instead? She had foolishly played right into their hands by escaping with him. Now Atreyu was paying the price. No matter what Jason claimed about where the guilt might lie, that didn't stop her. She knew this was her doing. **

** _If Atreyu dies, it'll be because of me._**

** They reached the waiting room and found Bastian sitting alone in one of the chairs. Remarkably enough he really was all alone in the waiting room. This was fortunate because the moment he stood up to greet them, Iole did something very rash. She grabbed the man by the collar of his button down shirt and tossed him against the wall before he had a chance to speak.**

** "Are you happy now?!" She growled. "You've finally done it! He's here where he shouldn't be and now he's dying! On my watch!"**

** Lost and confused as Adair was, she still found she was capable of surprise when the meaning of Iole's outburst became clear.**

** "You know each other?"**

** Iole's grip slackened on the old man and she sighed at her slip. Adair couldn't believe it. More secrets, more threads tying her to Fantasia before she had even opened the book. It was a gut wrenching realization that made Adair feel very out of control. In Fantasia she had felt powerful, capable of anything. Now that she was back in the human world, she felt anything but. She had been manipulated and pulled in this direction by the will of others and now the one she loved more than anything was dying because of her and the control she believed she'd had. She shook her head viciously. **

** "You're kidding! The whole time? You knew the whole time? You planned this?"**

** Jason stepped forward with his eyes narrowed and his finger pointed at Bastian. "You let me sit and talk to a cat for hours!"**

** Iole and Bastian said nothing at first. **

** "Answer me." Adair demanded.**

** "We had guesses." Iole admitted finally. "It was a few years after I found you. I knew the Seekers had been involved with what happened to your parents, so I stayed with you in case they tried anything. They didn't. The trail went cold. I went to investigate on my own for awhile. I listened for stories, rumors, anything that would point to an answer."**

** "That's how we met." Bastian explained. "She just wandered into my shop one day and took an interest in the book. I had kept it hidden in my shop for years behind a copy of 'Catcher in the Rye". No one's reached for that book in a good decade I'd wager."**

** "I could smell the magic on it. It was faint, but it was there. I demanded to know more about it. That's how I learned about Fantasia."**

** "And then you two arranged for me to find it. Is that it?" Adair surmised, sounding very betrayed.**

** "No!" Bastian assured her. "Please believe me Miss Artemis. I honestly had no idea who you were until the day you found your way into my shop."**

** "Then how?" She looked back to Iole. "Did you know about me?"**

** Iole finally released Bastian and folded her arms. "I had guesses. Fantasia is a hard world to predict even for me. I stayed with you in case the Seekers or Volrac decided to show themselves again because you needed protection. Then you brought the book home and it was out of my hands. Fantasia had chosen you."**

** "Contrary to what you might think, your destiny has always been your own." Bastian stated calmly. "And your coming to Fantasia could not have happened if Moon Child had not chosen you. Jason, that goes for you as well."**

** Though Jason hadn't voiced as much, he'd been friends with Bastian and trusted him for a long time. His doubts about the old man's intentions were now very close to Adair's.**

** "But the Circle, Volrac, they-"**

** "Took advantage of what was going to happen." Bastian interrupted her. "These Witches that Iole calls the Seekers seem to have their ears very low to the ground. Somehow they knew that Moon Child's life had been bound to you. They used that knowledge for their own purposes."**

** Iole narrowed her eyes very pointedly at him. "They weren't the only ones."**

** Bastian looked at her with a level gaze over his glasses which she had knocked askew when she'd first entered. "Iole, I assure you I kept the promise I made to you when you found the book and told me what had happened to it." He then looked to Adair and Jason sorrowfully. "It's my fault there haven't been any humans in Fantasia for so long. Iole charged me with keeping the book safe until she was sure the Seekers had left it. Unfortunately that meant I couldn't allow anyone to read it."**

** "That didn't stop you from trying." Iole hissed. "You didn't think I'd put two and two together when I met Atreyu? You've been reaching out through your books. You've been as obsessed with finishing those stories as he is."**

** Bastian didn't waver. "As I said, I kept my promise to you. But I had another promise to keep for my friend."**

** "And now your friend is dying."**

** For the first time since Adair had known him, Bastian's face hardened into a scowl. Not even Jason who had known him far longer had ever seen him make such a face. **

** "For a so-called protector of the balance, you sure have a bleak outlook. It was Adair's and Atreyu's wish to remain together that brought them this far. It was Adair's wish to save him that brought him here. I may not understand all that you do about this grand and mysterious universe of ours, but I do know one thing. It was done out of love, and that same love can make a miracle happen."**

** Iole said nothing for a while and the two kids she'd brought with her were afraid to speak. Bastian had really gotten under her skin and they feared they might set her off if they said the wrong thing. Finally she exhaled sharply through her nose. Adair could swear she saw smoke curling out of her nostrils.**

** "Are you willing to stake his life on that?"**

** "For nothing else." Bastian replied resolutely.**

** Iole rounded on Adair and Jason. "I have to go. They're deciding how we're going to proceed from here." She didn't elaborate on just who 'they' were, and she wasn't giving them any room to ask. "I'll be back soon. In the meantime, try not to screw up any more worlds. Jason, the nurse is coming back for you. Go with her."**

** "Me?" Jason asked confused. "What does she want to see me for?"**

** Iole didn't answer.**

** "What about me?" Adair asked. "When can I see Atreyu?"**

** "That's the doctor's call. Bastian, you stay with Adair and don't let her out of your sight, understand?"**

** Bastian nodded. "As you wish."**

** "No!" Adair stomped her foot. She felt like a child. "I'm not going to sit here while he's in there!"**

** "This is out of your hands." Iole said firmly. There was no sympathy in her voice. "Like it or not, you tore up some major rules. Whatever your intentions, humans are meant to go to Fantasia and come back. Not the other way around." Without another word she turned heel and stalked from the waiting room. Another moment later, the nurse returned to them and retrieved Jason, still under the impression that he was Atreyu's cousin. She dragged him out, leaving Adair with Bastian. Despite being with the old man, she felt terribly lonely and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest with worry. It made it very hard to breathe. **

** Bastian cleared his throat. "To be honest, if I never see that woman again it'll be too soon. However did you put up with her all those years?"**

** "It was easier when she didn't talk." Adair admitted. Bastian laughed. "What's happening to him?" She asked.**

** "I have a theory. I'm sure you know by now, but time in Fantasia is very different in our world. It's never really had a hold on a Fantasian so it doesn't know how to handle him."**

** "Is he getting older or something?"**

** "Or something." he replied unsure. "It's possible all his true years could come on him quickly, but at the same time he's never existed as a child here either. Time doesn't really have a starting point for him. I think it's more accurate to say it's trying to find a middle ground. In the meantime his body might be rejecting it. Old wounds are opening up that have long been healed. It's hard to say. This has never happened before. Our two worlds may be connected, but for us it is near, for them it is far."**

** She bit her lip and looked away. Bastian sighed and led her gently by her shoulder. He sat down and pulled her into the chair next to him. He placed his weathered old hand over hers. **

** "He'll be alright. If I know Atreyu, he'll pull through."**

** Adair had experienced loss before and everyone always said the same thing. It was hard to believe Bastian's words. "How can you be sure?"**

** He smiled with his misty blue eyes. "Adair, I meant what I said. Your wish was born out of love. You know how powerful that is. Have a little faith in the magic you've found." **

** They sat together in silence while she tried to get her heart under control. Bastian waited patiently for her to start breathing regularly again. When she was calmer she asked him a question.**

** "You and Atreyu were friends weren't you?"**

** Bastian's eyes took on that distant look she had seen that day in the book shop. "To this day, he is the most loyal friend I have ever had."**

** "So you were the last human to go to Fantasia before I did. And Atreyu was there? How old were you?"**

** He thought on it a moment. "Ten or eleven. Hard to remember really." **

** "Then that means Atreyu has to be..." She couldn't properly add up the math in her head. She had known about the flux of time in Fantasia, but she just couldn't believe Atreyu had been alive as long as the old man next to her. It was strange even compared to what she'd already gone through. **

** "How old did he tell you he was?" Bastian asked.**

** "Seventeen I think."**

** "Then he's seventeen. He's only as old as his story allows. You see, Atreyu is a young and courageous hero because that is who Fantasia, or more specifically we need him to be. We've always needed heroes like him to teach us how to be brave in our world. I know I did. That's how I came to find my part in the Neverending Story."**

** "What was it like when you went? What was he like?"**

** Bastian grinned and stood up. He dragged his chair so that it faced her and sat back down. "If I'm not mistaken Adair, we both have a story or two to share. Why don't I tell you mine, and then you tell me yours."**

** Adair smiled for the first time in awhile. "Alright."**

** They sat there for what must have been hours trading tales. In that time there were a few patients here and there. Most didn't pay them any mind. Others stopped to listen to their conversation for awhile and went on to tell whoever they were visiting all about the old man and young lady sharing stories of a magical land as if they had been there. And their stories really were something to hear. Adair was amazed to learn that Bastian had spent not just weeks or months but years in Fantasia before finally returning home only a day after he had left. Some parts were funny to think on, like the fact that Bastian had met Hydorn, Hykrion, and Hysbald when they were still bold and reckless knights. Others gave her chills like the tale of the evil sorceress Xayide who Adair was grateful she never met. She especially loved hearing about the friendship he had shared with Atreyu. She had wondered for a long time about the part Bastian had played in his life, but Atreyu had never shared any of these stories with her. Some parts were familiar to her like how Atreyu had taught Bastian to follow the Way of Wishes. Others made her shudder, like the time that Bastian had let the power of AURYN corrupt him and had nearly killed Atreyu. She remembered the scar Atreyu still carried on his chest. But her heart swelled with pride when he told her of the promise Atreyu had made to finish Bastian's stories which made it possible for him to return home. In spite of all the bad that had happened between them, he had remembered the good and forgiven Bastian in the end and saved him. It sounded just like him, and that made her love him all the more.**

** "I don't understand." She admitted. "Why didn't he ever tell me any of this?"**

** Bastian frowned. "I'm afraid that's something only he can tell you." Then he grinned. "I must say Miss Artemis, you look a pinch younger than the last time I saw you. Your eyes have so much more hope in them."**

** She knew he was right. Fantasia had left her changed. She thought about herself and her sadness less. She felt stronger and ready to share the joy she'd found in Fantasia with others. It had been thanks to Atreyu she had found it. It pained her greatly to think of him suffering in the next room without her there to help him. She was about to cry again until Bastian placed his hand on her knee kindly.**

** "I'm glad he was able to find you. I've always wanted happiness for him. I think he can have that with you."**

** She smiled at the old man. She had not known him at all a short while ago, but now felt as close to him as she might a grandfather. **

** Jason returned then, holding his arm and looking drained. Adair rose from her seat.**

** "What's wrong?"**

** "Nothing." He replied unconvincingly. "They can let us see him now, but he's asleep. They don't know when he'll wake up. They think they have him stabilized for now." He took her by the hand and led the way to where Atreyu was being kept.**

** As much as Adair had hated being away from him and worrying for his well being, she had to admit seeing him this way wasn't much easier. There in that room, lying propped on voluminous white pillows, Atreyu lay sound asleep. Yet even though his eyes were closed, they looked pained like he was in the midst of a nightmare. His face was drained of its color and his cheeks seemed hollow. Lying in such a state, surrounded by monitors on that great big hospital bed, wrapped in blankets and a hospital robe that was much too large, it made him look so small. He looked so vulnerable it hurt her insides. **

** "I hate seeing him like this." She admitted to Jason. She longed for the Atreyu she knew, the one that had stood with her and plunged into danger on her behalf, the one who had protected her and made her believe in hope and dreams again. "I just want him back."**

** "If you want to go home I can stay here." Jason assured her.**

** Adair shook her head. "I can't. He was there for me when I was a total wreck. He helped me when I was weak. Here's my chance to do the same thing. That's what you do for the people you love right?"**

** Jason nodded. "Alright, then I'll stay with you." She looked back at him blankly and he smiled back. "It's like you said. You do that for the people you love."**

** She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."**

** Bastian cleared his throat nervously. "Well Iole made it very clear to me I was not to let you out of my sight, so I suppose I'll be waiting with you as well."**

** Jason still had his arms around Adair and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll pull through, and we'll be here when he wakes up."**

** They remained in that room with Atreyu as he continued to fight for his life in his anything but peaceful sleep. They sat in the three chairs that lined the room's wall and tried to pass the time. Bastian told stories until he drifted off to sleep. He was an old man after all. The nurse's came in occasionally to check on Atreyu and make sure he was comfortable, but they talked very little. They didn't try to make them leave by reminding them that visiting hours were long over, but they did seem annoyed that they were occupying their patient's room. Adair wondered if Iole had anything to do with their silence on the matter. Jason and Adair talked for awhile but as the day stretched into the night they grew quiet. She pulled her chair to Atreyu's bedside and held his hand, and Jason sat behind her, watching over her silently. He was next to fall asleep. Adair stayed awake long into the night. When the first rays of dawn began to shine through the window, they seemed to tell her eyes how tired she was. She fell asleep with her head on Atreyu's bed and her hand wrapped around his. **

* * *

><p><strong> When Jason and Bastian woke the next morning, they found Adair slumped in sleep beside Atreyu's bed, exhausted from last night's vigil. Jason took a blanket from the closet in the corner of the room and draped it over her shoulders. <strong>

** "Why don't you take your car and get yourselves some breakfast." Bastian suggested, taking a twenty from his wallet and handing it to him.**

** "Where are you going?"**

** "I need to pick up a few things at my home." He explained. "When he wakes, we can't very well take him out of here without a thing to wear now can we."**

** They left quietly, and when Jason returned later, Bastian hadn't returned yet and Adair was still asleep. He and Bastian had left around nine o'clock, and now it was almost ten. He set the paper bags of food and two cups of hot cocoa by Atreyu's bedside and shook her gently. She started awake.**

** "Sorry." He apologized. "I just thought, it's almost ten. Didn't you promise Rosemary?"**

** She rubbed her eyes. "I know, I know. But I can't go back yet."**

** "Well you can at least call." He reminded her. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him for you."**

** Too tired to argue and knowing Aunt Rosemary would be worried if she didn't at least call, she squeezed Jason's arm and hobbled out of the room. Jason took the chair she'd been sitting in and did his best to eat. It surprised him how his appetite had vanished. As he listened to Adair's footsteps fading down the hall, he wondered how nice it must be to have someone to worry about you the way Rosemary did for her. You see, Adair and Jason had been friends for many years by this point, but they had never discussed his own family in depth. It had been a rule they'd agreed on shortly after they'd met. They wouldn't ask about one another's family. **

** He thought about what Adair had said about Rosemary yesterday, and he could see how she hoped to improve things her aunt and cousins now. He was happy for her, but at the same time it reminded him of how much his best friend had changed and grown. He feared, not for the first time that as she grew toward happiness, that growth took her farther away from him. But he couldn't deny she was happier now than she'd ever been. In the end, he knew that was what he really wanted for her. Now he could see the light and warmth in her he'd always known was there but had never been able to reach. And he knew it was thanks to Atreyu. **

** He drew his face close to Atreyu's as he slept and whispered. "You and me have a lot to talk about when you wake up buddy. So you'd better not go anywhere, or I'll follow your ghost and drag it right back here."**

** Atreyu looked a little healthier than he had yesterday. Color was returning to his cheeks, and his brow was no longer creased in pain. And though it was small, Jason could swear he saw him smile. **

* * *

><p><strong> "No don't worry Aunt Rosemary, I'm fine." Adair assured her aunt. Being without her cell phone, She'd gone all the way to the lobby to ask the service desk to use their phone. The nurse had politely informed her that the phone was not for civilian use, but had instead directed her to the hospital's cafe. The staff member there had kindly allowed her to use the phone behind the counter. She was alone in the small cafe save for the counter girl and another visitor sitting at the back table reading a newspaper.<strong>

** "I'm at the hospital..." Adair held the phone away from here when that declaration sent a thousand assumptions flying to her aunt's lips. "No I'm fine, Jason's fine, we're all fine. We're here for someone else... It's complicated, but I promise I'll be home soon." She smiled as her aunt collected herself on the other end. "When I do, I want you to meet someone... alright I will... Aunt Rosemary? I love you." The silence that ensued on the other end made her smile again. In spite of her surprise, Rosemary did manage to reply that she loved her niece as well before they said their good-byes and hung up.**

** The moment Adair set the phone down on the receiver she heard a terrible crash behind her. She whirled around to find the staff member lying on the floor with one of the table's overturned next to her. Her brown curls were strewn over her face and she was unnaturally still. She had fallen asleep quite suddenly, and in an effort to steady herself had grabbed the edge of the table, succeeding only in toppling it over with her. Adair lifted her attention to the only other person in the room with them. With a start she noticed the fingers that gripped the newspaper. Their owner had their fingernails polished dark purple. **

** "So he's alive." Fay surmised as she folded the newspaper she'd been pretending to read and set it down in front of her. "You both made it back safe and sound. Just as I thought."**

* * *

><p><strong> "Adair..."<strong>

** Jason had been staring off into space when a raspy whisper snapped him back to himself. At first he thought he'd just imagined it, but as he looked back down at the bed, Atreyu was struggling to open his eyes. His eyelids fluttered open a few times, closing again quickly as though the sunlight filtering through the curtain were blinding him. **

** Jason released breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Looks like you're finally coming around. How are you feeling big guy?" **

** Atreyu's eyes seemed to roll back into his head with dizziness, but he managed a weak smile. "Big guy? What happened to Choir Boy?"**

** Jason laughed. Atreyu tried to sit up, but his face contorted with pain from the effort. Jason managed to push him back down with one hand. "Easy there. Look I know I'm probably not the first face you wanted to see when you woke up, but if I let you fall apart on my watch, Adair will kill me."**

** Atreyu breathed deeply and tried to adjust himself on the bed. With some help he managed to sit up. "Where are we? How long have I been asleep?"**

** "Since yesterday. As for where we are..." he hesitated. "You're in the human world now buddy."**

** Atreyu's dark eyes bulged. "What?" He looked down at his hand and held it up. He clenched his fingers a couple times as if to make sure he could still use them. He stared at his hand like it might fade any second. "How is this possible? Fantasians can't cross into the human world. At least, we're not supposed to. We can't exist here. We fade away."**

** "You almost did." Jason admitted. **

** Atreyu's eyebrows knit together as he tried to recall the events that led him here. "I remember falling... falling onto a wooden floor. Then... pain... in my chest. There was so much blood." He looked down at the scar on his chest and found it bandaged. There were other wounds that had been tended as well along his arms and shoulders. "What happened? I haven't felt this sore since the wind giants threw me into the sea."**

** "You started bleeding. Your old scar re-opened along with some others. The doctors managed to stabilize you."**

** "How?"**

** Jason hesitated for a moment. "It wasn't easy. In this world we have something called blood transfusion. When someone loses a lot of blood, someone else can give them some of theirs."**

** "Someone gave me their blood?" Atreyu seemed to waver between shock and reverence. It seemed the concept was somewhat frightening to him. In truth it reminded him of some vampires he had come across in Fantasia. "Whose blood did they put in me?"**

** Jason sighed and rolled back his sleeve. A small band-aid was still in place over the vein the nurse had placed the needle in. Atreyu's eyes grew even wider.**

** "Iole had to lie and tell them I was your cousin. They didn't know your blood type, so they grabbed me."**

** "And you agreed?"**

** "Don't sound so surprised." Neither one of them knew what to say. Jason sighed. "Listen. I know we haven't been on the best of terms since we met, and I'll admit I was jealous of you and Adair. Actually I still am. I can't ignore my feelings for her. But at the same time, I can't ignore how much she's changed because of you. Before all of this happened, she'd walk around like she was half asleep. I was the only person she talked to, and even that was like pulling teeth sometimes. But I knew there was this awesome, fun, kind person underneath all the sadness. I'd catch glimpses of her sometimes, but I could never reach her. Then this happened and she met you, and... I don't know, it was like she finally woke up. You reached her in a way I never could. She's free to be her best self now because of you. If she lost you, I'm afraid she'd go back to the way she was. She'd retreat back inside herself and then I'd never be able to find her again. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen. So like it or not, you're not going anywhere."**

** Atreyu reached out weakly and managed to grab Jason's hand. With what little strength he could afford to use, he squeezed his fingers around it. "Jason, I could never repay you for what you just did. And Adair is blessed to have you in her life. No matter what has happened between us, know that I will always think of you as though you were my brother."**

** Jason shook his head with a small grin. "Yeah well, that could be the morphine talking. Get back to your old self and then see how you feel."**

** "I mean it Jason."**

** "Okay, okay. So does that make me a plains warrior now?"**

** Atreyu chuckled. "If you could hunt with us, I'm sure my people would be honored to let you join them."**

** "So do I get a cool Plains name like Bahzha then?"**

** Atreyu thought on it. "My people would probably call you Ahanu."**

** "What does that mean?"**

** "It means 'he who laughs'. No matter how dark things get, you have a gift for keeping a light heart."**

** Jason pretended to frown. "I was kind of hoping for something like 'Screeching Eagle' or 'Handsome Tiger'."**

** "But I think that is the best part of you." Atreyu said seriously. "If it hadn't been for you, there wouldn't have been any of the real Adair left for me to find. You kept her alive because of your gift. Don't ever forget that."**

** Jason would always admire Atreyu's straightforwardness and his ability to speak his feelings boldly. He smiled.**

** "Thanks."**

* * *

><p><strong> "What are you doing here?" Adair asked angrily. "What did you do to her?" She pointed to the counter girl who remained on the floor out cold.<strong>

** "Relax, she'll wake after I leave. I didn't come here for a fight. We're alone now. Nag and Thoth are still in the other world. I'm just here to collect a report."**

** "Report? On what?"**

** "You of course." Fay replied dryly. "You've performed miracles now that you've found the Strongest Magic. I'd like you to make a full report. I only have a few questions."**

** "Are you out of your mind? I guess you didn't hear me when I turned your castle into pixie dust. I'm done playing your games."**

** Fay's crystal blue eyes were as cold and blank as ever. "In case you've forgotten, you changed the game. You're back in the human world. You have no power here."**

** Adair narrowed her eyes and stared the Witch down. "Neither do you." Fay said nothing which only confirmed Adair's suspicion. "I've noticed something about you. Your magic relies on emotion to work. But I don't think I've ever seen you cast a spell without someone else' pain or fear to feed on. You prey on the hearts of others for your magic because your own heart is dead. You've ignored it for so long you can't feel it anymore. You're just like your master."**

** At that, Fay's eyes flickered for a brief instant. Adair couldn't tell if it was from malice or fear. Either way, she could see in the Witch's eyes that she was right.**

** "You only have as much power over my heart as I let you have, and I'm not giving you any more."**

** "You owe me you know." Fay said flatly.**

** "What?" Adair couldn't believe she was serious. "You're insane."**

** "Without me you never would have found Fantasia. You never would have met Atreyu. Your love is possible because I made it happen."**

** Adair shook her head, but she was careful to keep her temper in check. She would not let Fay get under her skin. This was a battle of wills she was going to win. After facing the darkness for whom this Witch was a tool, she was sure she could do it.**

** "Don't you dare take credit for what me and Atreyu have. You may have led me to Fantasia, but only after helping that monster destroy it by killing my parents. You didn't create our love. If you could do that, you'd have done it yourself already instead of wasting your time watching me and hurting the people I care about. We're done here." She turned to leave.**

** "No." Fay snapped, raising her voice ever so slightly. As she did, the door to the cafe swung shut before Adair could leave. "I have waited ten years for you to reach this point. You will _not_ take this away from me."**

** Adair turned her gaze on her sadly. "You don't scare me. You're just a selfish little girl who will never understand why she is so sad." She turned back to the door and opened it. She got three steps out before she her hand was snatched. Fay held her wrist in both of her small cold hands. Her dark hair hung in front of her eyes.**

** "It's not complete."**

** Adair sighed and turned to face her once more. "What are you talking about?"**

** "Your bond." Fay explained. "It's strong. Very strong. Stronger than I thought it could be, but it's still missing something. It's not complete yet."**

** Adair paused, suddenly remembering the words Moon Child had told her. She had warned her that even though true love was the most powerful magic of all, only a pure love could set her free. There was still something she and Atreyu had to do before they could end all of this. But what? If Fay had an answer, could she risk losing it?**

** "What do you want?" She asked.**

** Fay lifted her face. "How about a deal? I'll tell you what it's missing. In exchange, you answer just one question."**

** Adair pulled her hand away and looked at Fay squarely. **

** "How can I trust you?"**

** "I have no reason to lie. I want this to happen."**

** Adair eyed her warily, then folded her arms. "Deal. Ask your question."**

** Fay's request was a simple one. "What does it feel like?"**

** Adair didn't have to think hard. "When I'm with him, I feel stronger. I used to hear that when people fall in love, they get lost in each other and forget everything around them. But that's not true. I don't forget the bad things, I just feel like I can beat them when he's there. And I can see the good so much clearer. He makes me want to be the best that I can be."**

** Fay sighed and cast her eyes down at the floor. "Thank you." It was the only sincerity Adair would ever hear from her.**

** "Now it's your turn. What are we missing?"**

** "What you just told me," Fay began. "When did it start?"**

** "You said only one question."**

** "Your answer will lead you to mine. Think. When did you start to feel that way."**

** This time Adair did have to think. The way she felt about Atreyu was now so much a part of her that it felt like it had always been there. Everything they'd gone through had made her forget how it felt without it. Then she remembered.**

** "The day I told him about my parents. I've never told that to anyone."**

** "You shared your pain with him. You let him into your heart completely."**

** Adair nodded.**

** "Has he done the same?"**

** Adair stopped and thought again. Since the day they'd met, Atreyu had protected her, strengthened her, and helped her shoulder her burdens. But she knew he had burdens of his own, pain and fear that only he knew. There were times she could see it in his eyes. Behind the brave warrior she knew him to be, there was a part of him that was as scared and lonely as she had once been. Yet she could not recall a time she had tried to share his pain the way he had done for her.**

** "There's your answer." Fay said, and walked gingerly to the exit, leaving Adair alone in the empty hallway. Once she was gone, the counter girl in the cafe came too. She looked around in a daze, but once she righted the table she had knocked over, she seemed to forget she had just woken up on the floor and went back to her work. **

** Adair thought on Fay's words as she made her way back to Atreyu's room. She knew what she had to do when Atreyu woke. She was to have that chance sooner than she believed. The sound of familiar laughter alerted her as she drew closer to the room. Forgetting herself, she ran to the door and froze when she saw him. Atreyu was awake and laughing with Jason. They both fell silent when they saw her. Adair had believed that after almost losing him, she had emptied herself of all her tears. Yet here she stood with her eyes watering. She threw herself onto the bed, and wrapped her arms around him as she cried tears of joy into his chest. **

** "You're awake." She said over and over, more to herself than to him. "You're awake."**

** He placed his arms around her and ran his fingers through her soft sand-colored hair. "I'm sorry if I worried you. Thank you for saving me."**

** "You can't ever do that again." She sobbed. "Promise me you will never do that again."**

** She felt his embrace tighten. "I promise."**

** As they held each other, Jason got up from his seat wordlessly and let them be alone.**


	24. Chapter 23: Complete Honesty

**Chapter 23: Complete Honesty  
><strong>

** Within the hospital room, the silence between Adair and Atreyu stretched on to almost an hour. At first she was simply glad he was awake, happy to be back in his arms. But as he held her, the memory of Fay's words kept her from being at peace.**

_**"You shared your pain with him. Has he done the same?"**_

**She didn't trust Fay at all, but at the same time she knew the Witch might have been right. There was something missing, some piece they hadn't solved yet because Moon Child was still not awake. Moreover, she recalled vividly how free and strong she'd felt that day after she had lain all of her sorrows bare for him. Shouldn't she want the same freedom for him? ****She couldn't think of what to say to him. Actually that wasn't true. She knew what she should say. What she found herself lacking was the courage to do so. Perhaps she was afraid of what she would find, or perhaps she worried he would resent her for asking.**

** As the minutes ticked on, the promise of Iole's return and the many unpleasant things it could mean for them loomed ever closer. It was now or never. She had to ask him. He needed to tell her what he had kept buried within him so long. She knew what to ask. Bastian had already given her the answer before she knew she needed it. Now it was time. **

** "Atreyu." She hesitated.**

** He could feel the weight of her mind in the way she spoke. "What's wrong?"**

** She pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye. "You never told me about what happened between you and Bastian." The moment she said it, the look in his eyes pierced deep into her chest like a needle. Something changed in his eyes then, those dark eyes that had seemed like endless pools of unmovable strength and unshakable courage. Those two virtues that had always seemed so centered within him parted like curtains across his eyes to reveal a look of pain and sorrow she had never seen in him. But the worst part was that she could also see fear. He was afraid to answer her.**

** "Why would you ask that?" He asked, and when his lip quivered he looked so young.**

** Her hands were trembling. Bringing him into this state was painful. Was this what it had been like for him when he helped her? Had he also shuddered at her tears and wished nothing more than to forget the whole affair and let her never talk about it again? It took all of her resolve to stay her course when all she wanted was to say never mind and hug him until he forgot. But she knew she couldn't. This had to happen.**

** "I know what happened." She admitted. "I know that Bastian almost lost his mind to AURYN's power and that he betrayed you. I know he's the one that gave you that scar. What I don't know is why you never told me."**

** His face hardened in anger. "Because I've never talked about it with anyone." He snapped. ****But the anger couldn't fool her. It was merely a screen for how frightened he was. He was ****frightened that she finally knew the truth. "I've never spoken about it and I don't want to."**

** "Okay, that's not fair." She snapped back. Adair could feel her eyes welling up, but she didn't show it. It was her turn to be steadfast for him. "I shared things with you I never wanted to talk about. If it hadn't been for you I would have stayed in that shell and never let anyone in. You forced your way into my heart, so you don't get to keep me out of yours!"**

** "That was different!" He shot defensively.**

** "It was not! You showed me how much sadder I was not letting anyone in. And when I finally stopped being so guarded, you showed me that I could be happy! So what gives you the right to stay miserable?"**

** He stared back at her, and she could seem him letting her words sink in. **

** "I can't." He said weakly. Tears were starting to pool in his eyes. He bit his lip, not allowing it. She wondered how long it had been since he had let himself cry.**

** "Why not?" He was silent. "I'm sorry." She admitted. "I know how hard this is for you to talk about. I can't imagine what it was like to be betrayed like that, or how painful it must have been to fight your best friend. But if you don't talk about it, you can't move on. I mean, you forgave him right?"**

** "What?" He asked as though she'd entirely changed the subject out of the blue. "Forgave who?"**

** She searched his face to see if he were trying to dodge her question. He was being sincere. **

** "Bastian." She explained, sounding as confused as he did. "For what he did."**

** "You think I blame Bastian for what happened?"**

** "You don't?"**

** "Of course not. None of it was his fault."**

** Adair was experiencing the frustrating sensation of hitting a dead end in a road. "Then what?"**

** Atreyu looked down away from her, the way she had once avoided looking others in the eye. He took in a long breath, and when he let it out, his shoulders trembled.**

** "Bastian didn't betray me. It was me. I failed him."**

** This left Adair more confused than ever. "How? How could you have failed him?"**

** "You already know the story."**

** "Well apparently not all of it, because the way I heard it you saved his life."**

** "Only after I abandoned him to destroy himself." He said solemnly. His voice remained steady even as tears began to roll down his cheek. "I could see what AURYN was doing to him, how dangerous his wishes were becoming. But I did nothing until it was too late. We almost destroyed the Ivory Tower, and then I let him wander Fantasia lost and alone for years until he had forgotten even his own name." He clenched the bed covers with his fists until his knuckles turned white. **

** "I fall off the tower every night in my dreams. I relive that day over and over, watching ****my friend slip away into darkness. I think over and over, if only I had acted sooner, if only I'd been stronger, or braver, or smarter I could have stopped it from happening. But in the end none of it matters. I failed him and there is no changing it."**

** He fell silent again and Adair could see the sadness of the past play across his eyes. "When we finally found his way out of Fantasia, Bastian was told he could not leave unless all the stories he began were finished. I knew what I had to do. I offered to finish them in his place. That is how I would atone for my failure." Finally, he raised his gaze back to her. "Then you came and it happened all over again. I let my own feelings get in the way of what I was supposed to do. I made you want to stay in Fantasia even though I knew what would happen to you if you did. I failed him, I failed Fantasia, and I failed you." **

** He didn't lift his gaze to meet her. He drew his knees close to him and folded his arms around them, burying his face. He could only imagine what she must think of him now. All of that weakness, all of his wrongs were now in the open. Now that she knew the truth, he couldn't imagine what she must think of him.**

** "You really believe that don't you?" Adair asked in shock. When he heard that she was crying, he lifted his head. She was blinking back tears furiously and gritting her teeth. Before he could say anything, she balled her hand into a fist and socked him in the arm. "You idiot! You think Bastian blamed you for anything that happened? You think I blame you every time something bad happens? You may be a hero, but that doesn't mean the whole story revolves around you! After everything you told me, how can you still think this way?" She was referring to the time when she had confessed feelings of guilt over the death of her parents. It had been Atreyu who made her realize after ten long years that it had not been her fault. Now here he was taking the pain of an entire world on himself. She didn't know what she'd expected. It was just the kind of person he was.**

** "Atreyu, bad things are always going to happen in this world and in Fantasia. Bad things are going to happen to me. Sometimes they'll be my own fault, and sometimes they'll just happen. But I can face them now, and it's because of you. So you can stop taking all of the pain for yourself." She placed her hands on him, and on their own her fingers grasped his robe in her hands. "If my time in Fantasia's taught me anything... if you've taught me anything it's that we're all meant to help each other. We're all part of a story, and we each have a part to play so we can reach a happy ending. That means all of us. So stop trying to do this all on your own. Please. Let me help you."**

** "Adair." He put his arms around her as she forced her way into him. He held her tightly, but in his gentle way and intertwined his fingers in her hair. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."**

** "Well get used to it." She sniffed. "We're in this together now. That means we share everything, the good and the bad. Understand?"**

** "She's right you know." Came a voice from the doorway. It was a very familiar voice to Adair, but not to Atreyu. An elderly man stood in the doorway that Atreyu did not know at first. The boy looked confused. He looked down to Adair who only smiled. He looked back to the old man and this time searched his eyes carefully. Then he saw them clearly. Though they were worn with age and half hidden behind his glasses, but they were still the clear eyes he remembered. Those eyes had always been filled with wonder and still were, though they carried the glint of experience in them now.**

** Weakly, Atreyu struggled to move. With Adair's help, he managed to get out of the bed. He took slow laboring steps toward the man, never taking his eyes off him. Once, he nearly fell to the floor, only to have Adair steady him. The linoleum floor of the hospital was cold on his bare feet, and he felt himself shivering. He stopped just short of reaching the man, and with a quivering voice he spoke.**

** "Bastian?"**

** The old man smiled and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "It's been a long time my old friend. Well... hopefully I'm not that old of a friend now." He added with a wink. **

** At that, Atreyu fell forward into the man's arms and cried. In that time, he allowed himself to be what he had not been for so long, not a hardened warrior of the plains, not a hero with the fate of so much on his shoulders. No, for now he was a just boy who had found a long lost friend he believed he would never see again. Years of worry and guilt seemed to flow out of Atreyu with his tears.**

** Though he was crying too, Bastian could not stop smiling. He saw Adair standing off to the side, unsure of what she should do. He held out one of his arms and pulled her close so that he could hug both of them. **

** "I hate to interrupt." The three were joined unexpectedly by a fourth. Iole leaned against the frame of the door. Her eyes were heavily shadowed like she hadn't slept for a long while. Her face looked a shade paler than when they'd seen her last. All in all, she looked more tired and drained than they'd ever seen her. Jason was standing a step behind her. "They're deliberating. It won't be long before I'm contacted about a final decision. I suggest you tie up any unfinished business you might have. It may be the last chance you get."**

* * *

><p><strong> "What do you think Iole meant by tying up unfinished business?" Jason whispered to Adair while Bastian signed the necessary paper work for Atreyu's release. <strong>

** "She probably meant that we're heading back into battle soon." Atreyu explained. He was glad to be out of the hospital gown and into something more modest, but he didn't yet know how to feel with the change of clothes Bastian had brought him from his house. It was a simple earth toned T-shirt and faded indigo jeans. He couldn't seem to stop feeling the material of the shirt or bending his legs to test the flexibility of the jeans. Both were obviously foreign to him. **

** Adair didn't care what he was wearing. She was just glad he was regaining his strength. "Either that, or whoever she works for is going to decide we're causing too much trouble."**

** "That's what I'm afraid of." Jason grimaced. "Hey look, I know she's supposed to protect the balance or whatever, but you don't think she'd actually... you know." He slid his finger across his throat in a slitting motion.**

** "That's not funny Jason." Adair glowered. **

** "I know. It's terrifying. What if they give her the order and she takes us to Dragon-Jail?" **

** "We'll worry about that when it comes." Bastian interjected. "If Iole's to be believed, our time is short, so why don't we make the most of it. Adair, is there anything you need to do?"**

** She nodded. "My aunt's waiting for me to come back. I promised her I'd explain where I've been. Doesn't mean she'll believe me, but I need to anyway."**

** "You'd be surprised what we grown-ups are willing to believe." Bastian assured her with a sly smile. "What about you Jason. Anyone you need to see?"**

** "Not exactly." Jason lied. "But there is something I need to do." He looked to Adair. "I can drop you off on my way if you'd like."**

** "Do you want me to go with you?" Atreyu asked. **

** Bastian stopped her. "I think it would be best if Adair spoke to her aunt on her own at first." He paused. "Actually, Atreyu would you mind coming home with me? You and I have some catching up to do. And there's someone I want you to meet."**

** Atreyu looked to Adair first. She only nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. This is important to you."**

** His face brightened. "Alright."**

** "Whatever you all decide to do make it quick." Iole's voice startled them again. **

** Jason jumped. "How long have you been standing there?"**

** "A while." She answered blithely. **

** "Well quit it!"**

** Iole went on as if she hadn't heard him. Again, the look of exhaustion she exuded did not escape their notice. "I need to return soon, but be ready when I get back. Meet me at the bookshop tomorrow." She turned to leave, but Adair stopped her.**

** "Iole wait... Before you go, do you think you could do me a favor?"**

** Adair and Jason said their respective goodbyes to Atreyu and Bastian and left the hospital while Bastian finalized the release forms. On the way out to Jason's car, Adair explained her request to Iole. When she was finished she mustered the most pleading expression she could. **

** The woman simply narrowed her sky blue eyes at her, but at length she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.**

** "I guess I've already broken plenty of rules for you. What's one more?"**

* * *

><p><strong> Rosemary flung the door open. She looked as wild eyed as when Adair had left the day before, but she looked like she had at least gotten rest. She was dressed and her brown curls were pulled back if not combed. She sighed with relief when she saw her niece on her porch, carrying a white blue eyed cat in her arms.<strong>

** "Sorry my call was so short."**

** Her aunt smiled. "Come inside." Rosemary led her into the living room and shut the door behind her. Adair didn't know what to think about being here again. Could it have really been just two days ago she had argued with her aunt about cleaning the kitchen? It seemed so far away now. And for her, it had been. **

** Rosemary took a seat on the couch. As she did, Brian and Jamie came barreling down the stairs with baby Lizzie trailing behind them. The boys both hammered her with questions of where she'd been. Lizzie simply wrapped her tiny arms around Adair's leg.**

** "Mine." She said stoutly. She had dearly missed Adair it seemed. Adair set the white cat in her arms down so she could pick up her cousin and hug her tightly. She took a seat on the armchair adjacent to the couch and sat Lizzie on her lap. **

** She took a deep breath. "So where do you want me to start?"**

** "Where you've been might be a good place."**

** Adair grinned sheepishly. "Would you believe in the book that Jason showed you?"**

** Rosemary shook her head. "Look Adair, I know I said I was ready to listen and I am. But I expect some courtesy from you. I'd like to talk honestly about the last few days."**

** "I know. For starters, it's been way longer than a few days for me. Second, I know how hard this is going to be to take in. That's why I brought someone to help you." Adair could feel her cat's eyes on her. She looked to her and nodded. In a blink, Iole shifted back into her true form. Rosemary gasped and her eyes grew wide enough to take up her whole face.**

** "Whoah!" Brian and Jamie exclaimed in unison, falling back onto the couch with their mother. Rosemary's mouth opened and then closed again a few times. No words would come. **

** "This might be a good time to tell you I'm moving out." Iole stated blithely. She centered her gaze on Rosemary. "I warned Adair to tell you only what you can handle. If it gets to be too much, give her this signal." She held her hand up in a 'stop' gesture. "You've got a good girl here. Listen to what she has to say." She winked and began heading out, but stopped and turned her eyes on Brian. She drew her face very near his. "FWI, I know everything that's gone on in this house for the last ten years. My advice, come clean about who broke the window last summer. She already knows." She made her way to the door and cast one last glance at Adair. "I'll meet you at the bookshop tomorrow." She gave her an encouraging thumbs up and then left their household for the last time. Part of her would miss living there, but only a small one.**

** Brian's jaw was now hanging open and his eyes were as wide as his mother's. Jamie was the only one that seemed to have his power of speech left.**

** "Was that really Iole?"**

** Adair nodded.**

** "Is she some kind of elf?"**

** Adair shrugged with a grin. "Dragon actually."**

** Rosemary held up her hand with the gesture Iole had just shown her. "Alright. Start from the beginning."**

** Adair smiled.**

* * *

><p><strong> While one family was on its way to reparations, another was about to vanish. Jason knew that a great change had come in his life. Iole's warning that they should each resolve any unfinished business before the final conflict hung heavily over him. On some level he had always known it would come to this. His ties to Fantasia had only made it come sooner than he had thought. He thought he would be relieved when it finally came. Instead he found his stomach tied up in knots, his innards revolting against him and twisting as firmly as the roots of a tree. He felt that anxiousness tighten around his heart as he stepped through the glass double doors. The familiar scent of the building's tiled flooring brought bitter memories flooding back, memories of a small boy with glasses waiting in the lobby for hours. Waiting for a ride home until it grew late and he fell asleep in the stiff uncomfortable office chair. Waiting anxiously to be taken on a promised trip to the zoo only to be told by a receptionist wearing too much perfume that it wasn't going to happen. So many days he'd sat alone with nothing but his thoughts to occupy him, not even a toy from home. In the beginning he had cried to himself, hoping, wishing that someone would stop what they were doing and notice him. When he realized no one was going to, the crying stopped. <strong>

** Just as when he'd been that sad little boy, no one stopped to say hello. No one gave him so much as a nod. The people who sat at their desks or mulled about their tasks didn't even look like people to him anymore. They looked more like shapeless caricatures shifting on a colorless backdrop. He didn't blame any of them for being this way. What more could come from working in this grinding blur day after day? He knew what it was like. He had lived with it. **

** He took the elevator to the fourth floor, half-listening to its repetitive tune. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. His robotic footsteps led him to a desk he had stood in front of many times. The receptionist behind was wearing a headset linked to the phone line and taking calls. She was different than the one that had worked here when he was a boy, the one with too much lipstick. That one had left three years ago shortly after they'd gotten the new headsets for the phones. He hoped she was living happily with her family wherever she was. The one that worked here now was a young pretty intern. He hoped she would leave this place before it was too late for her to have a family. **

** She held up one finger at him and tried to wrap up her business with whoever was on the other line. Whoever it was, they were either persistent or very long winded because it took her five whole minutes before she was able to click the headset to switch calls.**

** "Sir," She said into the headset. "Your four o'clock is here..." She paused and waited for the recipient of her call to reply. It was much quicker than her last one. "Yes I'll tell him. Have a nice day." She clicked the line off and spared a glance for Jason. Her tone suggested she was trying her best to be polite, but that she had far more important things to be doing. "He's actually not in right now, but if you follow this hallway, you'll come to-"**

** He held up a hand to stop her. "It's alright. I know the drill. Thanks for your help."**

** "Thank you and have a nice day." She replied automatically before returning to her work.**

** _Typical of him not to be here. Why should this time be any different? _He thought to himself as he made his way to the office. He knew something about this time should feel different, but it didn't. It was business as usual. He let himself into the empty office. The room itself had a nice window view of the city, but that was the only thing that could be said for it. Everything else was plain and bland; the desk, the empty chair, the gray computer lying idle, the black phone with blinking red lights that sat on the desk were the only items the office contained. It was the phone that Jason had come for. He sighed as he leaned over the desk and pushed the pager button. One of the blinking red lights turned green. A short dial tone droned and then a voice patched through the line.**

** "Hello." The voice on the line was flat and concise. It drifted somewhere between irritation and holding no feeling at all.**

** "Hi." Jason replied. **

** "This couldn't wait?" The voice asked.**

** "No it couldn't."**

** "Very well then. I'm on my way to a conference so let's make this quick."**

** _Business as usual._ Jason thought again. This was one of those rare instances he found that he agreed with the man on the phone. He did want to make this quick.**

** "I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving."**

** "You know you don't need my permission if you want to go somewhere. I got you that car for a reason."**

** _You got it so I would stay out of your way. _Jason thought bitterly. A younger Jason would have had no second thoughts about telling the man so, along with some less savory language thrown in. But things were different now. His time in Fantasia had tempered him. Moreover, he knew this would be the last time they would speak. He didn't wish to look back on it with regret.**

** "No, I mean I'm leaving home... for good."**

** There was a brief silence on the line. "Oh... I see. Well, best of luck to you." **

** If he had expected anger at his boldness, or sorrow at the news, Jason was sorely disappointed. For years he'd thought about how this would play out. He had imagined a lot of shouting, a lot of hurtful things said on both sides. But this... this coldness was far worse than anything he could have imagined. If anything, the man on the phone sounded relieved.**

** "Is that it?" He asked in shock.**

** "Is what it?"**

** "Is that all you have to say?"**

** "Well it hardly came as a surprise."**

** "You don't even want to know where I'm going?"**

** "You're a smart boy. I'm sure you've figured something out. Or are you just wasting my time?"**

** "You realize that when I hang up this phone, I'm never coming back here. I'm not going to look for you."**

** "Yes I believe that's for the best." The man said in a tone so reasonable it made Jason want to scream.**

** Jason slumped next to the desk and leaned his back against its leg. He could have sat in the office chair, but the thought had always made him sick. One of the reasons he and Adair had become such fast friends as children was that they shared a common problem. They both had a troubled family life. But here is where they differed. While Adair had actively worked to shut off those that were close to her, Jason had done nothing but reach out again and again until recent years. It had only been a short time ago that he'd finally admitted his reaching had been for nothing. Since then he had done everything he could to distance himself from the man on the phone. Even his decision to grow his hair long had been because he no longer wished to resemble him. He wasn't about to sit in his chair.**

** "I don't know why I expected any different from you. It's always the same."**

** "Then why did you even bother coming here? Were you expecting to get a rise out of me? You've made up your mind. I don't see any reason to try and change it."**

** "I came here because this is my last chance."**

** "Last chance for what?"**

** "For some honesty!" He shouted, then consciously got his temper back under control. "I just want you to answer one question. What did I do to make you hate me so much?" The man was quiet for a moment. For a second, Jason wondered if he had hung up. **

** "Jason," the sound of his own name seemed foreign to him when this man said it. This was because he had never referred to him in a personal manner unless it was absolutely necessary. "I'll be the first to admit I haven't done you any favors. But I don't hate you."**

** "Then why? Why the distance? I figured out a long time ago this goes way past your job, so don't feed me any more of those lies. Why can't you stand being around me?"**

** Again the man took a moment to answer. "Honestly, you reminded me too much of your mother." Jason felt a jolt in his chest. This man had never, _ever _spoken about his mother. "I wish you could know how alike you two really are... were. She was so passionate about everything she did. She saw a different world than everyone else. She didn't see what it was, she saw what it could be. She did the same with me. When she was gone, I couldn't see it anymore. I didn't want to. It only reminded me of how much I missed her." A silence hung between them for a moment. "She would have hated this place you know. This job, this office. I think that's one of the reasons I pursued this career after she was gone. I ran from everything that made me think of her."**

** "Including me."**

** "Especially you."**

** Jason grinned. It was nice to know he shared more with his mother than he knew. "Tell me more about her. What would she have had you do?"**

** "She talked about it once. She always encouraged me to go to medical school. She joked about working with me as a nurse. That was the kind of person she was. She loved making people feel good."**

** "She wanted to be a nurse?"**

** "Actually she was going to school to be a child psychologist when we met. She loved working with kids, and she had a special way with the problem ones. That was what I loved most about her I think. Where everyone else saw something broken, she saw something that could be fixed."**

** There was another silence. Jason had never heard him at such a loss for words. He'd never had trouble speaking before.**

** "Jason, I cared about you once. I don't know when I stopped, but it had nothing to do with you. I just ran for so long, I suppose I forgot how."**

** "I get it." Jason replied. "It's good to know."**

** "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."**

** "I don't hate you." He answered honestly. "You never gave me enough of you to hate."**

** "I understand. Best of luck to you."**

** "Yeah." Jason replied as he got up to leave. "You too." He clicked the phone off and left the office for the last time. **

** For those who may have hoped that father and son would reconcile, I'm sorry to disappoint. This isn't always the case, but sometimes a family is too broken to fix. Whatever his reasons, Jason's father had forgotten how to love and he no longer wanted to try. And when the desire to try is gone, there is really nothing that can be done. But try as he might to deny it, Jason did still love his father. Though he didn't hold much hope, he wished his father could remember the happiness he'd felt with his wife someday, and that he wouldn't end his days as lonely and empty as he'd let himself become. But whether he did or not is another story and shall be told another time.**

* * *

><p><strong> "Steady now." Bastian cautioned as he helped Atreyu out of the car. The boy didn't seem to know how to take the ride. The machine fascinated him. The entire way back from the hospital, he'd asked about all the different buttons and gears and other questions about how it worked. Bastian was just glad to see some color returning to his face. He took his arm and looped it over his shoulder so Atreyu could lean on him. <strong>

** "I can walk." Atreyu assured him.**

** "Your strength is returning, but try not to over exert yourself my friend." He led Atreyu up the walk to his house and walked him inside. "Welcome to our humble abode." He said congenially. He led his friend through the front living room and down the hall into the study. The room was lined with books and had a homely fireplace at the back which remained unlit. In front of the hearth were two leather armchairs. Bastian led him to one and let him sit.**

** "Where did you get these strange clothes?" he asked. Atreyu had already seen some of what the humans wore in this world thanks to Adair and Jason, but the actual feel of it on his own body was another experience entirely.**

** "They were my son's."**

** "Your son?" Atreyu asked in shock. "You have a son?"**

** "Three actually. And two beautiful girls, one of whom is expecting her first child."**

** "Then... you must have married." This was a lot for Atreyu to take in. When last they had seen one another, Bastian had been a pudgy youth of ten years. To see him not only grown, but old enough to be expecting his first grandchild was jarring. **

** Bastian smiled. "Atreyu, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He raised his voice to call down the hallway. "Dear, we're home."**

** "About time." Came a voice from the next room. "I've been waiting for news all morning, and the tea's getting cold." A woman came around the corner carrying a tray with two cups and a steaming pot of tea. The moment Atreyu saw her face he knew who she was. Her long hair though gray still retained some of its white blond color. Her green eyes were large and round in her warm aged face. They grew wider still when she saw him. She nearly dropped the tea.**

** "Kris Ta?" Atreyu breathed in awe, for it could be no one else. "The little girl you used to tell stories to?"**

** "Used to?" Christa said with a laugh. "I haven't been able to stop him."**

** Bastian feigned being wounded. "Oh how you tease me so."**

** Christa stepped cautiously inside and set the tray on the small table between their chairs. Tenderly she placed a hand on Atreyu's shoulder and another on the side of his face.**

** "Can it really be... are you really... what is your name?"**

** Atreyu wasn't sure why Christa seemed so in awe of him, but it made him a little uncomfortable. "Atreyu."**

** Her lip quivered at that. "Then this family owes you a great debt." She said as she kissed his forehead. **

** "I..." Atreyu stammered. "I don't understand."**

** "She means what you taught me about courage." Bastian said with a smile. "If it hadn't been for you, I don't believe I ever would have had the bravery to propose to Christa on that fine summer morning, the sunshine glistening on her hair like spun gold." He said wistfully.**

** Christa blushed. "As you can see my husband can still spin a story or two." She turned to Bastian. "You know perfectly well it was in September and it rained on our picnic."**

** "But the rain water did make your hair glisten." The old man winked.**

** "But I didn't have anything to do with that." Atreyu shook his head.**

** Bastian sighed. "You still don't understand. Atreyu I brought you here to show you that all of this, our family would not have happened if it had not been for you. I am the man I am today because of what I learned from you." He made a beckoning motion with his finger and strode to one of the bookshelves. "Come here, I wish to show you something."**

** Noticing he was having trouble rising from his seat, Christa put a warm arm and around his shoulder and pulled him along with her hand. She led him to the shelf and Bastian pointed to one particular row. They were a neat row of at least twenty books, their spines well worn like all the others. He didn't know what their titles read, for the Plains People have no written language. Bastian knew this, so he took them out one at a time and handed them to him. Each one had an illustration on its cover, and when Atreyu saw the first he gasped. It was of himself flying over Fantasia on Falkor's back over a brilliant moonlit forest. **

** " '_Atreyu and the Night Forest'_" Bastian read aloud. He pulled out another and showed the cover. This one pictured Atreyu standing in a desert, each dune of sand a different color. Looming over him was a ferocious lion whose mane shown like fire and shimmered in as many colors as the desert around him.**

** "_'Atreyu and the Many-Colored Death'._" **

** He showed him book after book, each one bearing a picture of Atreyu and a place or person in Fantasia that the boy knew well. _'Atreyu and the Silver City'_,_ 'Atreyu and the Fallen Knight', 'Atreyu and the City of Luckdragons', 'Atreyu and the City of Ghosts', 'Atreyu and the War of the Elves', 'Atreyu and Hero Hynreck', _Bastian read each title aloud until he had emptied two entire rows of the bookshelf. **

** "There are more." He admitted. "A few aren't always about you, but rest assured you appear in each one. Children all over the world know and love you as though they'd been there with you. My own children could not sleep until I read to them one of your adventures."**

** "But all of this happened in Fantasia. How did you know about all of this."**

** "They were my stories after all. I started them, and you vowed to finish them. Isn't that the promise we made?"**

** Atreyu bit his lip. "How could I have done any different?"**

** Bastian set the books down. "Of course. But you forget, I made a promise that day too." The old man took both his hands and rested them on Atreyu's shoulders. "I promised to take everything I'd learned from Fantasia with me and share it with this world. And I've strived to keep that promise. Through all of your adventures, I've been beside you. I've been with you every step of the way because we are friends."**

** Friends. Atreyu had always considered Bastian as such, but he had wondered if the same had been true for Bastian. For so long he had carried guilt over Bastian's trials in Fantasia. But now, to hear of the love his friend had for him after all this time, to hear of all he had done for him and Fantasia lifted years of guilt from his heart in an instant. Now there was no doubt in his mind that Bastian was still his friend. With a childlike lightness he had forgotten he possessed, Atreyu fell forward into Bastian's arms and hugged him tightly. Christa too wrapped her arms around him and they both held him gently. He had believed he'd been through crying in the hospital. He had been wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong> Adair's tale of her adventures stretched well into the night, and more than once Rosemary had to stop her so she could gather her thoughts. But she listened patiently, without interrupting and without a hint of irony. Though it was hard for her to believe in what her niece was saying, it was clear that she did. <strong>

** Her cousins accepted her story without a hitch and begged to hear more. Unlike their mother, they were bombarding her with questions.**

** "What does a Luckdragon look like?" Jamie asked.**

** "Tell me more about those Rock Giants!" Brian demanded. "They sound awesome!"**

** "Awesome!" Lizzie repeated.**

** Adair made it a point to avoid telling her aunt about the more dangerous parts of her adventures, but there were things she simply couldn't leave out. And the one thing she could not leave out was perhaps the most dangerous of all. **

** "And then we came back to this world." Adair finished her telling. "Me and Jason are back and Atreyu is with Bastian."**

** "Are you going back?" Jamie asked.**

** "Yeah, you still have to wake that princess up don't you?" Brian reminded them.**

** "Right now we're just waiting for Iole to come back. She says we broke some important rules when we brought Atreyu back with us."**

** Rosemary's face was expressionless when she spoke. "This Nightmare King you mentioned... Volrac." She paused over the dark detail Adair hadn't been able to exclude from her story. "You said he planned for all of this to happen, that he... wanted you." Adair heard the unspoken question in her statement. The answer to that question was the reason she had not taken their worst enemy out of the story. Adair nodded solemnly because the answer was yes, Volrac had been the wolf she had seen in the woods when she was a little girl. He was the reason her parents were gone.**

** "Brian, Jamie, go put your sister to bed and then you do the same."**

** "But mom!" They both groaned in unison.**

** "I wanted to hear more about Fantasia!" Jamie whined.**

** "I need to speak to your cousin alone and you both still have school tomorrow. Now go to bed."**

** The two brothers grunted about their mother's perceived unfairness, but relented to her demands, leading their tired-eyed little sister up the steps to bed. Rosmary stared at her niece for a long time before she finally spoke. Whether she was collecting herself or making sure the boys weren't eavesdropping, Adair wasn't sure.**

** "He was the one wasn't he?" She asked. "The one you saw that day."**

** Adair nodded. "Do you... believe me?"**

** Rosemary held a hand over her trembling lips. As her eyes started to water, she had to look away from Adair. **

** "I hoped I'd never have to. I thought it would be easier just to forget." She lifted her gaze slowly to meet Adair's. "I am so sorry I made you bury that. When I heard your story about what happened to Rick and Diana, I knew it had to be true. You always had an active imagination, but no child would make up a story like that. But the more you tried to convince the police it was true, the more questions they started asking me."**

** "What kinds of questions?"**

** Rosemary sighed. "Like if we had a history of mental illness in our family. When they asked me that, I knew where it would lead. They were going to take you away from me. They would never believe the truth, and at the time I wasn't sure I could either. So I made you change it. I made sure you never brought up the wolf again. I was so afraid of facing the truth that I took away what you needed most. I couldn't see that you just needed someone to talk about it with."**

** For the first time in a decade of living together, Adair finally understood her aunt's actions. She hadn't been trying to ignore her, she had been trying to protect her. Her denial of the events of that terrible day had been to insure that she could stay with the only family she had left. It filled her with regret to think on how she'd treated that family since then. Now Adair was crying too.**

** "Auntie I'm so sorry!" She cried, burying her face into her aunt and crying like she was a little girl again. "I didn't know."**

** "I'm sorry too." Rosemary admitted as she stroked her niece's hair. "Looks like we both have some growing up to do. But I promise to listen to you from now on, no matter what it is you want to talk about. But you have to promise me one thing."**

** Adair lifted her tear swollen eyes to her aunt. "What's that?"**

** "Promise that you'll talk to me and give me something to listen to."**

** She smiled through her tears. "Deal."**

** "And about that job in the city... no matter what you decide I'll support you. But remember that you'll always have a home here. It would be nice of you to drop in and visit your cousins from time to time."**

** "About that." Adair hesitated. "I'm not so sure I want to take that internship anymore. I'm actually thinking about taking some art classes when I graduate."**

** "Art classes?" Rosemary beamed. "That sounds... interesting."**

** "Does that mean I can stay here a little longer?"**

** "You know the answer to that." Rosemary said with a smile. "So, tell me more about this boy you brought back with you. He sounds dreamy."**

** "Aunt Rosemary!" Adair's face flushed with embarrassment.**

** "Don't be embarrassed. It's about time you started dating a nice boy. But did you have to go so far to find him?"**

** "Yeah." Adair laughed. "Leave it to me to have to go to another world to find a guy." And so began Adair's and Rosemary's journey to being a family again.**

** "Well, you boys don't stay up too late now." Christa admonished. She, Bastian, and Atreyu had spent the better part of the day in the study sharing stories, but now it had grown late. "I'll be heading to bed and I suggest you two do the same. Sounds like we all have a big day ahead of us." She kissed Atreyu once more on the forehead, and then went to kiss Bastian on the cheek.**

** "Good night dear. I'll be up in a moment." Bastian promised. When she left the study, Bastian's eyes turned serious. "Now Atreyu, there's something I wished to discuss with you alone."**

** "What is it?" the boy asked apprehensively.**

** Bastian took a moment to speak. "As I've said, I've done what I can to help you in your adventures, but there is one thing that I could not give you. It wasn't until Adair found her way into Fantasia that I learned why. I couldn't give it to you because you were denying yourself of it."**

** Atreyu knit his dark brows together. "What was that?"**

** "Happiness." Bastian replied. "I tried again and again to create some form of happiness for you in my stories, but no matter what I invented, it never seemed to have any lasting impact. And now I know why. You weren't allowing yourself to be happy."**

** Atreyu began to fidget and rubbed his arm tensely. "What does that have to do with anything?"**

** "Everything." Bastian said, taking on a distant tone. "It might be the very answer to solving this crisis."**

** Atreyu's interest perked up and his dark eyes became intensely focused. It was the same focus they held when he drew an arrow back with his bow. "How?"**

** "Think Atreyu. What did Gaya tell you about Adair?"**

** He thought back on that moment, recalling the Dark Princess' words. "She said that Adair was the human mirror of the Childlike Empress. That's why she fell asleep after Adair closed off her heart. But how can that be? Moon Child shouldn't have a mirror in this world. She is Fantasia."**

** "I have a theory if you'll indulge me." Bastian leaned forward and began to talk with his hands. It reminded him of Engywook's excitement whenever he was going to discuss something scientific. "Because of Moon Child's nature, a little bit of her exists in everything. That's even true here. It is true that we are all part of the great never ending story, that we are all connected. But once every so often, the actions of one have the potential to change the story's course forever. I believe that the bond you share with Adair is one such event. You've always been a hero in a story, but now just as you were when I met you, you are the hero of _the _story. As such, I believe that what happens to Adair affects Moon Child, because Adair was always meant to be _your _Moon Child."**

** Atreyu shook his head vigorously. "That can't be it. Moon Child fell asleep ten years ago, long before Adair and I met."**

** "There are two things I know of, over which time holds no sway." Bastian held up two fingers. "Love, and Fantasia. And you my friend are a product of both."**

** "Is that really the answer?"**

** "You heard it yourself. Only the Strongest Magic could wake Moon Child and save Fantasia. It may be that by denying yourself happiness, you're preventing the one thing that can make everything right."**

** Bastian's words made Atreyu recall something Ze'hara had said to him the night before the ball. **

_"We all want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. You can have happiness with her."_

**The answer had been right in front of him the entire time. It seemed too simple.**

** "I still don't understand. It's true that I love Adair." It felt strange admitting that. It felt wonderful to say, but there was a strange flush of embarrassment in his face when he did. He had always been direct and straightforward, unafraid to say what was on his mind. But when it came to Adair his words seemed to tangle up on the edge of his tongue, piling into a mess that refused to make sense. It made him feel so helpless sometimes, but he loved her all the more for it. "But how does that wake up Moon Child? What is it we have to do?"**

** "You won't know that until you try." Bastian said with a wise grin. "You've faced many dangers in your life, but falling in love may be the bravest thing you've ever had to do. Your greatest adventure yet."**

** "I believe I said it was time for bed." Christa's voice startled them. They saw her standing in the doorway dressed in a long white night gown and looking cross. She held a folded pair of striped pajamas in her arms. **

** "We were almost finished dear." Bastian promised sheepishly.**

** "I've heard that story before." Christa snapped. **

** "I promise dear, I'll be up in a moment."**

** "You can stay up until the cows come home for all I care. But you," She pointed an accusing finger at Atreyu. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that growing boys need their rest? Now come along. He'll keep you up until dawn if you let him. Now come with me and I'll show you where you're sleeping, hop to it!"**

** Atreyu snapped to his feet. "Yes Ma'am." He said instinctively. Her direct maternal manner reminded him of Urgl, and he knew it was best not to resist when she believed she knew best.**

** Bastian winked as if he'd read his mind. "Good thinking lad. Perhaps we should continue this tomorrow."**

** Growing up in the Plains and living a life of adventuring, Atreyu had grown accustomed to sleeping on the ground or on Falkor's back. But that night for the first time he got to sleep in a real bed. Though it was foreign to him at first, the moment his head touched the pillow he realized how tired he was. He fell into a deep sleep, and he dreamed while he slept. Not the kind of dreams he sometimes had in Fantasia that guided him on his journey. These were dreams that were nothing more than the product of a tired boy's mind. They were all of Adair.**

** At the same time, Adair was returning to her bed for the first time in what felt like ages. She never believed she would miss it so much. And Jason returned to a house he knew would be empty to sleep in a bed he had not missed for what he knew would be the last time. The three slept peacefully in the human world, in spite of how much still lay ahead of them before they could truly rest. For in Fantasia things were far from quiet.**

* * *

><p>While our heroes rested in the other world, the Circle of the Night had some regathering of their own to do. Adair had reduced the castle east of the sun and west of the moon to rubble. They'd been forced to move their base of operation back to the Castle of Nightmares. This was a minor annoyance, but Thoth had much larger problems than the decimation of their fortress. Namely, he was losing the wager. Fay had just returned from the human world and given a less than satisfactory report to his needs. Crash after crash echoed in the great hall as he hurled many of his artifacts and other objects at the wall, shouting the foulest obscenities as he did so like a child throwing a tantrum.<p>

"Never! I refuse to accept this! The fundamental laws of magic are absolute! You cannot gain something for nothing! We had a contract and Atreyu violated the terms! By rights he should be scattered bits of nonsense in the human world!"

Nag seemed to agree with Thoth's sentiment, though it seemed much less distraught. "It's impossible. Even without the contract binding him to us, crossing into the human world alone should have killed him."

"But it didn't." Fay stated with smug satisfaction. "I saw him myself as I left, alive and well. The strongest magic defied his fate. Not only did he gain his freedom thanks to Adair's wish, he is now able to exist in a place where no Fantasian has ever gone before. He gained the impossible without paying. Love is the only magic that can accomplish that. Now admit your defeat."

Thoth pointed his bony finger contemptuously at his colleague. "Never! In case it's slipped your mind, this game of ours has yet to run its course. This isn't over yet!"

A dark voice came out of the shadows of the great hall and called their attention to the throne. "So glad to see we still agree." Heremoor the true Nightmare King sat on the throne, resting his head on his iron clad knuckles. He had foregone the silver and gold armor he had warn as the general of the eagle riders, and he had seen little use in resuming the form of Volrac. He seemed at ease in a new form that lay somewhere between the two. His armor was now obsidian black and he wore a cloak of deep crimson with steel black pauldrons welded in the shape of wings. His chiseled face seemed harder and more shadowed than before. His once long golden hair had become as black as coal. His emerald green eyes were still as steady as a mountain, but now they burned with the hate he had hidden for so long.

"Lord Volrac." Nag leaped from where it had been perched on the steps leading to the throne. "Welcome back."

Heremoor smiled, but it was not a kind smile befitting a brave and jovial knight. "Why so agitated my servants? Does my return put you on edge?"

Thoth grinned cordially, but his voice seemed to waver. "Whatever gave you that idea? We are your humble servants as always."

"Glad to hear it." Heremoor replied. His smile began to fade and his expression turned dark. "Then perhaps you would like to tell me how it is that AURYN has left this world?"

The Seekers exchanged nervous glances excluding Fay who looked openly annoyed rather than nervous.

"You thought I didn't know the humans and Atreyu have vanished? Have you forgotten what an integral part AURYN is meant to play in my plan?" Silence answered him. "Well?!" He cried angrily. Nag cowered away from him. Heremoor sighed. "You must really believe me to be a fool. And perhaps I am for having ever placed my faith in you. Well like it or not," the Nightmare King said ominously as he rose to his feet. "You still have an obligation to me."

A powerful gale of wind swirled all around the throne room as Heremoor raised his hand toward the ceiling. A black manacle appeared around his wrist, and from it shot three lengths of chain. They extended all the way to Nag, Thoth, and Fay who found their wrists bound to them by their own shackles. The wind howled fiercely and the three Witches found themselves caught up by its tremendous force. Like kites on a blustery day, they swung round and round from their chains, flailing their arms and legs uselessly. Bound as they were, they felt as though the chains would tear their arms off.

"See here the proof of our bond!" Heremoor declared over the wind. As it whipped his dark hair and caught at his cloak, he remained with his feet firmly planted. "We remain bound together by our contract as strong as the day it was formed. As you three are so fond of telling me, you can't receive something for nothing. For too long I've turned my gaze away as your hideous deeds poison my empire. I have allowed it only for the sake of the service you have provided me. But now, your time of playing rulers in my land is at an end. You collected my payment that day and now I am compelling you to honor your end of our agreement."

The chains vanished and the wind died down. Nag, Thoth, and Fay were flung to opposite corners of the chamber where they slammed into the walls and tumbled to the floor in panting heaps. Nag moaned pathetically and cowered like a dog. Thoth got to his feet and attempted to collect his dignity, dusting himself off and straightening his glasses. Fay rolled onto her knees, but before she could stand, Heremoor was towering over her. His steel clad hand closed around her throat. His grip wasn't tight enough to stop her breathing, but the strength in his hand was present and clear. With one squeeze he could crush her neck as easily as snapping a twig. Nag and Thoth were frozen, transfixed by the exchange.

"You were in the human world?" He asked levelly. With what little movement she was allowed, Fay nodded. "You spoke to the human?" Again she nodded. "And? Where is AURYN?"

"She didn't have it." Fay replied in a voice as even as his. Even in the face of Heremoor's overwhelming power she wasn't frightened. In spite of her selfish nature, Fay held her life with very little regard. She only feared things she didn't understand, and she understood the Nightmare King inside and out. "My guess is that it's still with Jason."

Heremoor held her in his grasp for a moment longer before he finally released her.

"Very well." He said, pacing to the center of the room.

"Would you have us go to the other world and retrieve it?" Thoth asked tenuously.

"No. You three return to the Tower and prepare for the final stage. I'll retrieve AURYN myself. Though I detest every inch of it, crossing into the human world is something I've never relied on your power for." Heremoor unbuckled the gauntlet on his right arm, the one on which he lacked a hand. Dark mist poured from the empty socket in the armor and swirled around him. As it did so, he began to change shape, becoming Volrac the werewolf once more. "When I return and complete the sundering, our arrangement will come to an end. You will have until I draw my blade to leave my beloved Fantasia or I will sunder the three of you along with it."

The darkness gathered and thickened around him, then it was gone and him with it. All that remained were a trio of disgruntled Witches faced with an uncomfortable realization that they were no longer in control of their own game.


	25. Chapter 24: Despair

**A/N: Hahaha I did it!**

**Chapter 24: Despair**

** Xanthic light filtered through the curtain of Adair's bedroom and she struggled to sit up and rub her eyes. Her first night in a real bed after her journey had been so restful that when she took in her surroundings she had to feel them to make sure her return had been more than a dream. She squeezed the covers between her fingers and smiled. Then she went to her window and threw open the curtains. The yellow light of dawn and the silence in the house told her she must have been the first one awake. She glanced at the clock on her dresser. It was seven in the morning. Adair had never been what one would call a morning person, but for some reason today, she had a different feeling about the morning than she'd had in awhile. Not just the morning, but the whole day. And she knew why. Starting today, everything was going to be different. She was going to be different, to her family, her friends, to everyone. **

** She moved to her closet and rifled through the hangers. Most of her clothes were black or gray with a splatter of glitter or color here and there like her rock concert T-shirts. All her pants were black jeans or capris pants. She shook her head. The old her wouldn't have cared one way or the other, but she wanted to wear something different today. She dug further and further back. **

** Yes, she still had it! Quickly getting dressed, she crept quietly to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then her hair. When she was finished, the temptation crept on her to rifle through her aunt's drawer where she kept her make-up. Only a little she told herself. In the past, the idea of make-up repulsed her, but this morning, she almost giggled at imagining her family's reaction. With a grin, she pulled out Aunt Rosemary's mascara. **

** _Okay, how do I do this again?_**

**Very carefully, she attempted to apply it to her eyelashes. **

** "WHOAH!"**

** Adair yelped in surprise. She dropped the brush and whirled to see Brian standing in the doorway, still in his pajamas with his mouth hanging open. He was taking in her outfit and not bothering to hide his surprise at all. **

** "What?"**

** "Is that a skirt?"**

** Adair smiled as she turned to model the layered pink-plaid skirt over black leggings. "Surprised?"**

** "Where did it come from?"**

** "Aunt Rosemary bought it for me a while ago. I just buried it in the back of the closet because I didn't want to wear it." She explained, remembering the argument she'd had with Rosemary two Christmases ago.**

** "Oh..." Brian seemed to lose some of his astonishment.**

** "What is it?"**

** "I just thought you... you know... magicked it onto yourself."**

** "What?"**

** "You know, like you did in Fantasia."**

** "I never made clothes out of thin air." Adair reminded him.**

** "But you did magic right? Like shooting light out of your hands?"**

** Adair nodded meekly, a little bashful over how impressed her cousin was about the whole thing.**

** "Can you still do that?"**

** "I don't think it works here." She admitted.**

** "Just try." He pleaded.**

** She shook her head and held up her hand. She squinted at her fingers and concentrated, trying to create at least a spark. When nothing happened, she shrugged.**

** "Sorry."**

** "Awe man." Brian sighed. "That would have been so cool."**

** "Maybe someday I'll learn how to do it again." She said jokingly. "So be nice to your brother and sister when I do or I'll turn you into a toad."**

** "That would be awesome!"**

** "You're such a brat." She teased. Then without warning she locked her arm around his neck and pulled him in. He fought hard, but it didn't stop her from planting her lips right on his forehead.**

** "Oh gross!"**

** "I love you too!" She released him and waved as she skipped past him and down the stairs. **

** She went to the kitchen where she normally would have grabbed two pop-tarts and been on her way. But remembering that everyone but Brian was still asleep gave her an idea. She went through the cupboards and raided the fridge with a sneaky grin. She felt so good about what she was doing that she actually giggled as she cracked two eggs into the pan and began to fry them. This prompted Brian who was still spying on her to dash to his mother's room and shake her awake.**

** "Mom wake up!" He whispered urgently. "Adair's being really scary!"**

** Not understanding her son's meaning, but catching the smell wafting up from the kitchen, she told him to wake his brother and sister and come downstairs. Rosemary, Brian, Jamie, and Baby Lizzie were met with a sight.**

** "Who wants breakfast?" Adair asked as she set the table and started dishing bacon and eggs onto their plates. **

** Rosemary couldn't think of what to say. "This was very nice of you. What's the occasion?"**

** "No occasion." Adair promised. "Just wanted to make breakfast for my family."**

** Family. Adair had always called Rosemary her aunt, or Brian and Jamie her cousins, but they couldn't recall a time she had ever referred to them as her family. Rosemary was so happy to hear her niece address them as such that her eyes began to swell with tears. Then the five of them sat down to eat breakfast as a family for the first time years. They talked, they laughed, they ate and when it was over, Brian and Jamie even volunteered to wash the dishes without their mother asking them. **

** A knock came at the door when they were finished.**

** "That's Jason." Adair said, getting up from the table to give her aunt a hug. "He's here to take me to Bastian's shop."**

** "Alright." Romemary patted Adair's shoulder from where she sat. "We'll meet you there soon. I can't wait to meet him." She winked.**

** Adair blushed. "Me neither." She made her way to the door and threw it open, greeting Jason with a hug before he could even speak.**

** Jason didn't know how to react at first, but hugged her back anyway. Then when she took a step back he grew even more confused.**

** "Is that a skirt?"**

** "Yeah, you want one too?" she teased.**

** He pretended to consider it for a moment. "Not my color. Let's go."**

** She followed him out to his car and they made most of the drive into town in silence. **

** "Do you think Iole's going to send us back?" Jason asked.**

** "I don't know." Adair replied. She knew what he really wanted to ask, because it was the same thing that had been on her mind. She knew there was a lot Iole wasn't telling them about the situation, but one thing she had made very clear. They had broken some kind of natural order by bringing Atreyu here. Some kind of decision was being made or already had been made about what that meant for them. She didn't want to think about it right now.**

** "I hope she does." Jason admitted.**

** "I don't know if it works that way. Very few people actually get to go to Fantasia, and even fewer find their way back. I think it depends on if you learn what you were supposed to."**

** "Yeah, but that was before the Seekers came and screwed everything up. Besides, we're not done over there. Moon Child's still asleep." He reminded her.**

** "I know."**

** "Do you not want to go back?" He asked.**

** "It's not that. It's just... I think we should consider ourselves lucky we got to see it at all. How many people can say that?"**

** "Alright, but you can't tell me you won't miss being able to throw magic at people."**

** She smiled. "Alright that part was pretty cool."**

** "You looked awesome. You know, in an X-Men kind of way." **

** "Yeah, I'll miss that."**

** "I guess that means you'll want this back then?" He reached for his neck and tugged on a length of chain that hung from it, pulling it out from inside his shirt. Her eyes went wide when she saw AURYN dangling at the end of its length.**

** "How did you get that?"**

** "Uh, you gave it to me. Remember?"**

** "Not that. I mean, how did you get it here?"**

** "I was still wearing it when me and Atreyu came through. I guess it's different than everything else in Fantasia." He frowned. "I wish my sword had come through with us. I'll miss it." He grimaced. "Thoth's probably got his greasy hands all over it by now. Here, you can have it back."**

** "I don't know." Adair hesitated. "I gave it up. Remember?"**

** "Right, and I'm giving it up right back to you. I don't think it would be right if we finished this and you didn't have it, kind of like finishing without my _sword_." He frowned again.**

** She rolled her eyes before carefully taking AURYN's chain into her hand. She looped it over her head and pulled her hair out from under its chain. Its weight felt good back around her neck, like a hug from an old friend one hasn't seen in a long time. She fingered the twin snakes in silence as they continued the drive. This didn't go unnoticed by Jason.**

** "What are you thinking about?"**

** "I was trying to understand something."**

** "About?" He prodded.**

** "I didn't think much of it when we were in Fantasia, but Bastian's story made me wonder. You remember when Atreyu said that wishing on AURYN takes away your memories?"**

** "Yeah."**

** "Well Bastian really did lose everything. By the end he'd even forgotten his own name."**

** "He was in Fantasia for years." He reminded her. **

** "Still, I've been running it through my head and I can't think of anything significant about my life I forgot. I thought maybe it was because we've come back. But even in Fantasia I remembered you, and Rosemary, Brian, Jamie, my parents, everything."**

** Jason kept his eyes on the road and said nothing. She wondered if he'd been listening until he spoke again.**

** "I think everyone's journey in Fantasia is different. Maybe it depends on why you went there in the first place. Why did you need to go to Fantasia?"**

** She thought that made sense. "I came there to learn about love... to learn how to love."**

** "And why didn't you try that before?"**

** "There were lots of reasons."**

** "Can you name any of them?"**

** She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She thought hard on it. She knew there was a time she had possessed a number of reasons not to let others into her heart, but now she couldn't name a single one of them.**

** "I don't remember." She smiled and said it again. "I don't remember!"**

** He smiled as he drove on. "There's your answer. I just... nah never mind."**

** She frowned. "No, go on. What were you going to say?"**

** He sighed. "I just wish you could have done that here... with me."**

** "Oh." She placed her hand on his arm. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk about what he'd revealed to her in Fantasia, how he'd loved her all this time. "Jason, I'm sorry."**

** "Adair don't." He snapped, but not harshly. "Don't apologize. I know it didn't work out the way I wanted it to, but don't be sorry. Because I could never be sorry for what we had." He looked at her for the first time since they'd gotten in the car. They had pulled into the front of Bastian's shop. She hadn't noticed they'd arrived. **

** He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You'll always be my first."**

** She reached across her seat and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. "Thank you for being my friend even when I was too stupid to want one."**

** He took her by her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Thank you for giving me someone to be stupid with." **

** She smiled and unlocked her seat belt, opening her door. She looked back to him.**

** "Aren't you coming?"**

** "I'll be there in a minute." He assured her. He reached into his back seat and pulled his backpack from under the bench. "Got some reading to do." He unzipped the bag and pulled out a familiar book bound in coppery silk. **

** "You've had it the whole time?" Adair gasped.**

** "Yeah, I picked it up before I came and got you after... Atreyu came out of it." He lingered over the last part, not wanting to bring up the horrific experience they'd all just gone through.**

** "Well be careful. Don't you dare go in there without me."**

** "Wasn't planning on it." He promised. "I just feel bad for Falkor and Deisha being left out of the loop like this. So I've been trying to keep an eye on them. The others too. Don't worry, I've been reading it since the hospital, and nothing weird happened."**

** Adair felt a sudden surge of guilt. With Atreyu being at death's door since their return, she hadn't really thought of the friends they'd left behind in Fantasia. **

** "How are they?"**

** "They're holding up. I won't lie, there was kind of a panic when we left. But Volrac hasn't attacked again, so now the Fantasians at the tower are just regrouping. Most of them have set up camp in the infinite garden."**

** "The Tuatha?"**

** "Hykrion and the Rockbiters found them."**

** "What about the rest?"**

** "I can't find Deisha." He admitted. "But I'm sure she's okay. She's just not with the others."**

** "And Falkor?"**

** He hesitated. "Not good. Unless hope comes back to Fantasia, he's just going to keep getting weaker, just like the Childlike Empress."**

** She nodded. "Then we have to finish this."**

** "Right. But hey, don't tell Atreyu just yet. He's still recovering. I don't want to turn him into a wreck by making him worry."**

** "Alright." She agreed. "I'll see you inside." She went to the door of the shop and turned the handle. But before she went inside she lingered to look back at Jason. He had already started reading. When he noticed she was looking at him, he gave her a reassuring smile and waved. She waved back and an unpleasant feeling came over her.**

** _Why does it feel like I'm waving goodbye? _**

** She shook the thought away and let herself into the bookshop. **

** Jason's smile faded when she disappeared from view. He knew what awaited on the other side of that glass door with its faded lettering. And the truth was, he didn't want to watch her drift forever away from him into the arms of someone else. But if he had known what would happen next, he may have wished to stay with her a little longer.**

** Adair let herself into Bastian's shop, a tinkling of bells on the door signaling her arrival. It was just as cluttered as she remembered. In truth it was worse now because so many of the books had been moved from the shelves and were strewn or stacked all over the floor. She was greeted by an older woman she didn't recognize who emerged from behind the desk and the familiar armchair. She walked right up to her with a bright smile on her face. **

** "You must be Adair." She said, taking both the girl's hands in hers. "I'm Christa, Bastian's wife. Please come in. It's so good to meet you."**

** Adair was a little staggered by her abruptness at ushering her into the shop. "Uh, likewise."**

** "She's here dear." Christa called to the armchair. **

** Adair let herself be taken further into the shop with its smell of well worn musty pages. She found Bastian was the one seated in the armchair. Her heart jumped when she noticed Atreyu sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him, holding an open book up for him. Neither of them had noticed her and Christa approach just yet, and Adair didn't speak up at once either. She was satisfied just to see him with all the color back in his face, the gauntness and exhaustion gone. What was more, there was a new light in his dark eyes she had not seen before. He seemed happier and more free than she could recall. **

** "And these letters," Atreyu said, pointing to a part of the book. "What do they spell?"**

** Bastian adjusted his glasses and peered at the book.**

** "My friend, that's your name. This was where you entered this story."**

** "Oh." Atreyu looked a little embarrassed.**

** "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. You're doing fine. But why don't we put the book away for a moment."**

** Atreyu looked up from the page and his face brightened even more when his eyes met hers. She could feel the warmth coming from him like it was a light filling the entire room. He jumped to his feet.**

** "Adair, you have to come see this!" He cried, pointing to the book he'd been holding. "Bastian's written so many books since he returned here. They're all about Fantasia! And look, I'm in every one!" He drew close to her side and held the book open for her. "Look here. Read this part."**

** She tried to stifle a laugh at his excitement. She cleared her throat and read a sentence aloud.**

_"The rain water made the treetops of the Singing Tree Forest glisten like a silvery canvas. And when the raindrops struck the leaves, Atreyu and Falkor could hear their music as they flew over the canopy: familiar tunes, haunting ones that made them want to cry, and lively ones that made them want to dance."_

**"It's true! It's all true!" He exclaimed. "It's like he was right there with me the whole time through all of it!" His joy was contagious.**

** "That's amazing!" She squeezed his hand. Their eyes met again and a sudden bashfulness washed over them both. Christa and Bastian looked on, their eyes glowing with nostalgia as they remembered a time years ago when they had been young and in love like the pair in front of them.**

** "So are you..." she stammered, "okay now? I mean, are you... you?" Though it was clear to her he'd recovered, she still wished for that reassurance. She knew that if they were going to face whatever awaited them with Iole's return, she'd need him. The real him. **

** He said nothing as he set his book down on the armrest of the chair. Then swiftly, he looped his arms through hers and pressed her to him. He lifted her off her feet and spun her as she yelped in surprise. That made the rest of them laugh.**

** "Okay! I get it! Put me down already!" She laughed.**

** The laughter inside the shop drifted out into the street and reached Jason who remained in the driver's seat of his car. He smiled, but it wasn't the same kind of smile the ones inside were sharing. It was a sad one that a person makes who's trying to be happy because they know that things are happening for the best, even if it's not what they want. He took a deep breath and opened the Neverending Story. **

The Infinite Labyrinth outside the Ivory Tower had been dotted all over with small campfires only a night before, and the tower had been lit. But now the great tower stood empty, and very few fires remained. So many of the legion that had fought to protect the Ivory Tower from Volrac's assault had given up and returned to their little corners of Fantasia to await the end. Not a soul remained in the Ivory Tower as far as anyone knew. Being inside it just reminded all of them of the tragic state of their Empress, still trapped in her enchanted sleep, encased in crystal by her seven powers. Nothing saddened them more than to know that there was nothing they could do to help her, and she in turn could not save them as she was.

But some stalwart heroes remained. The Plains People had stayed behind out of loyalty to Atreyu if for no other reason. And there were still others, however few that still believed that Moon Child was not beaten yet, nor was Adair, the human she had chosen. And gathered around one fire in particular were some of the most dedicated to the cause of the true Fantasia: Bahzha who had once been called Hydorn, his wife Ainslee, Hykrion once "the Strong", now "the Marauder", along with his band of Rockbiters and the silver-eyed children they protected, Hysbald and his two Gnommic companions Engywook and Urgl, Ze'hara the Plains Shamaness, and Falkor the Luckdragon. But the days had dragged on, and even they were beginning to feel their hope fading like the embers of their fire.

"Let me get that." Falkor wheezed as he attempted to breathe some life back into the fire. A few blue wisps of smoke escaped his mouth, but he choked before he could create any real fire.

"Stop wasting your energy!" Urgl scolded, wagging her gnarled old finger at him. "You need to rest and finish the medicine I brewed for you!"

Falkor managed a weak grin. "Thank you for your help Urgl... but I'm afraid no amount of medicine can help me now. I can't even fly anymore."

"Nonsense!" Urgl shrieked, biting back tears. "Just need a little medicine is all. You'll be right as rain in no time." Engywook watched his wife in silence. Most wondered why he wasn't trying to argue her out of wasting her time on what he dubbed her silly remedies. But he knew what his wife was really doing was trying to keep herself busy. She couldn't let herself stop trying to help, because the moment she did was the moment she gave up.

Ze'hara too had been exhausting much of her strength, trying to find the answers to their questions. She had seldom looked away from the fire, trying to see a vision in its flames, to hear a message in its crackle. Her eyes had become swollen and red from the smoke, but still she kept her vigil without rest.

"Do you see anything about Atreyu?" Bahzha asked. Ze'hara only shook her head sadly. "Adair? Jason?" Again the wise woman shook her head, her long graying black hair swinging like a curtain behind her.

"I see nothing of any of them."

"Then are they..." Hysbald trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought.

"No." Ze'hara answered firmly. "If they were I would have seen it by now. But there is nothing of them for me to see. It's as if they've left Fantasia. It would make sense if Adair and Jason had returned to their world, but for Atreyu to be gone as well... I don't know what it means."

"What about Deisha?" Bahzha asked. "You said she wasn't with them."

"I can see her." Ze'hara assured him. "But it is still as I said. The path of her life has changed and not even the fire can show me her direction for now."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Hykrion grumbled. "I for one would rather not sit around here stewing and waiting for Volrac to strike again."

"I'm afraid we have no choice." Ze'hara lectured the brash knight.

"Uncle Hykrion..." little Daisy of the Tuatha children climbed into Hykrion's lap. "Did Adair forget about us?"

A sad smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, almost hidden by his grand black mustache.

"How could anyone forget you little Daisy, or any of you? She'll be back. You'll see. And she's going to show that big bad wolf a thing or two when she returns." Though his words were optimistic, he had begun to wonder the same thing. Why had the one who was supposed to save them suddenly disappeared when they needed her most?

"What if they did leave Fantasia?" Daisy began to cry. "How will they get back?"

Falcon scooted next to Hykrion and patted his sister's bright pink hair. "Don't cry Daisy. She'll come back just like Uncle Hykrion promised."

"How?"

"With luck." Falcon replied firmly.

"Smart lad." Falkor chuckled. Then he coughed so fiercely it sent shudders through each of them. "I'm sorry. It wouldn't be so bad if not for the smell."

"What smell?" Hysbald asked.

"How can you not notice? It's this overpowering scent of cinnamon and roses." Falkor complained as he wrinkled his nose. When Hykrion heard that, the ends of his mustache twitched. He made to stand up and set Daisy down gently next to Falcon.

"Where are you going Uncle Hykrion?" Daisy tugged on the leg of his trousers.

"I'm just going to do a little scouting." He whispered so the others wouldn't hear. "I'll be right back. Falcon, watch your brothers and sisters until I get back."

"Yes sir."

Hykrion stepped back cautiously, not wanting to alert anyone that he was leaving. He tried to sniff out the scent that Falkor had complained about earlier. While he didn't possess the Luckdragon's incredible nose, now that he knew it was there he was able to ferret it out. It led him around the corner of one of the hedges. Not far off from where they camped he found her. The light of dusk still shone in her autumn red curls. The freckled red haired woman look very different from the one he remembered, but he could not mistake her eyes, or the scent that had led him here.

"Hello Hykrion." She said in a subdued voice.

Hykrion grimaced. "Hello Matilda. Or do you just go by Shadeseeker now?"

She lowered her reddish brown eyes, unable to meet his gaze. "Just Matilda is fine. How did you know I was here?"

"The Luckdragon has a very keen nose, and you still wear the same perfume." The knight folded his broad arms. "What are you doing here?" She didn't answer at first. "Should I expect the rest of your coven to be here soon?"

"No." she replied. "The ones you didn't kill... are no longer with me."

"Are you part of this?" He demanded. "Are you on Volrac's side?"

"I was." She admitted. "After so long traveling, my sisters and I began aging. We turned on each other, stealing one another's years until I was the last one left."

"You always were the most cunning." Hykrion said, but it wasn't in flattery.

"But it didn't last."

"So you made a deal with the devil then."

She nodded. "He said he could grant my wish. He gave me power, and I didn't care what we were doing so long as I got what I wanted.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You may have heard the human Adair Alicia Artemis defeated me."

"We don't get much news in our part of Fantasia. Then again, we don't get many witches either so I can't complain." Part of her seemed to shrink into herself when he snapped at her. She was silent for awhile and he sighed. "What happened then?"

"I lost my power and my youth. I thought I had nothing. Somehow I wandered into the country of the Sassafranians. I was so old and ugly they believed I was one of their children at first. They nursed me back to health. I didn't tell them who I was right away. After they learned I was an outsider, I asked if they had a place for me. I know about herbs and potions, and their children are born so old and frail that they have many ailments. For the first time I was using my powers to help someone other than me and... it felt good. I didn't notice at first, but little by little I grew younger. I don't know if it was being in their country or something else. But either way, the more I helped them, the younger I became."

"So why aren't you there now?"

"They found out who I was." She replied with a little sadness in her voice. "Rumors began to surface of just how I gained my youth back. They were kind about it, but in the end I was asked to leave."

"And did you?... Steal their youth I mean."

She looked him in the eye for the first time, and her reddish brown eyes held no mystery or deceit in them any longer. For the first time since he'd known her, they were clear and honest.

"No. I could never go back to doing that. Not after I've felt the other side. That's what I came here to tell you. You and the children don't have to be afraid of us anymore. I'm all that's left and I swear I will never touch them again."

"And you came all this way to tell me that. A letter wouldn't have done?"

"I wanted... I just wanted to look you in the eye and tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the lies. I'm sorry that I used you, and I am so sorry that I used the children. But I know that nothing I say will ever make it okay. Apologies won't change what I did. So I'm here now." She closed her eyes and threw her arms open wide. "Do what you will with me. Just know that I meant every word."

In the silence between them, she never opened her eyes, but she could feel his eyes on her, studying her, trying to piece together what had been said. Then suddenly he grabbed her by the arm. His grip was strong and his hand wrapped easily around her elbow. She was powerless to resist as he dragged her after him. His strides were so long and purposeful that she nearly tripped trying to keep up.

Though she allowed herself to be dragged in silence, she was frightened. Her mind raced as she imagined what he planned to do. Was he going to take her to some secret place and strangle her? Was he going to drag her before his companions and the children so they could see justice done? Would he give her to the Rockbiters so they could stone her or tear her apart with their bare hands? In Matilda's mind, one who was still very new to the strongest magic, it was easy to imagine the world this way, cold and unforgiving. It had not occurred to her that true words spoken in love can make a person see that even a heart that had been as dark as Shadeseeker's could be honest.

He pulled her into a clearing walled off by hedges. It was a small pond where large gold and silver fish swam in circles. He pulled her to the edge and took her by the nape of her neck, pushing her to her knees. She fully expected him to plunge her face into the water and drown her, and there was nothing she could have done to fight off his strength even she'd wanted to.

"Look." He demanded. She complied and stared into the water, but all she saw was her own reflection. It was something she had obsessed over at one time, and feared at another. But she hadn't truly looked at it in some time. She looked different. She was beautiful, yet not the same as when she had stolen youth from others. There was a new kind of beauty there, a warm one that came from light someone carries within and lets shine out. She looked back up at him.

"I don't understand."

He looked into her with his intense eyes under his stern brow. "It seems Fantasia believes you deserve a second chance. So I suppose I believe it too."

She felt her knees go weak then and all her strength left her frame as she fell into him, resting her head beneath his chin. He put his strong arms around her and the two of them remained there for some time.

Though she didn't know it then, the Tuatha are very quick to forgive, and they love anyone who loves them. When she returned with Hykrion, they would welcome Matilda with open arms and claim her as their "Auntie". Together the Knight, the Sorceress, and the Rockbiters would journey to find a new home for the Tuatha where they could live and play without fear, a place more beautiful than they ever imagined. But that is another story and shall be told another time.

** "Huh." Jason mused. "So that's who Matilda was." He remarked to himself, remembering the kindly woman who had told him and Iole how to reach the Seeker's castle. "Looks like that's another story we have to make sure happens." He ran his fingers over the words, thinking back sadly to their friends still confused and worried over their disappearance and what it meant for the overall fate of their two worlds. **

** "Don't worry guys. We're coming." He promised, hoping they could sense it somehow. He went on reading.**

As the two loves reconciled, they didn't notice the quaking of the ground at first. But the others whom Hykrion had left behind at the campfire did. It began as a low rumble that they felt beneath their feet. Falkor's ears perked up and Ze'hara looked up from her fire, sensing something foul on the wind. Engywook and Urgl were bounced off the ground like little jumping beans, and the vibrations rattled their old bones as they clung to each other to steady themselves. The instruments on Hysbald's wheelchair rattled and shook as the ground began to shake more and more. Then they heard a fierce crack like thunder split the sky. Matilda clung tighter to Hykrion and he pressed her to him, desperately hoping to shield her from whatever was going on.

Great black clouds swirled in the sky, closing in above the Ivory Tower. Dirt and stones were thrown high into the air, covering the ground in a thick miasma. They were being flung every which way by the great thorn covered branches that were erupting from the ground. The Forest of Thorns had returned and was surrounding the Ivory Tower. At the tower's peak where the Magnolia Pavilion had once stood, the darkness from Sikanda's blade that had poisoned the stones of the tower was spreading like the toxic black water of a swamp. Ze'hara pointed and cried in horror as the ivory white of the tower turned obsidian black. Now the Forest of Thorns wasn't just surrounding the tower. Its branches were forcing their way into its walls, merging with it and melding together with the newly blackened stone. And as the darkness enveloped the tower, all the light of Fantasia seemed to go with it.

**"No, no, no!" Jason snapped the book shut and flung the door of his car open. He sprinted around it and towards the shop, running so blindly he slammed right into someone else. **

** "Whoah, what's gotten into you?" Iole asked. She took him swiftly by both shoulders to stop him from falling flat on his back.**

** "Iole! You're back! Hurry you have to send us back!" He held the pages of the book open, waving them frantically. **

** "What are you talking about?"**

** "There's no time! They're all in danger! Me, Adair, and Atreyu have to go back now!"**

** Whatever Iole had been about to say, it was cut short by a clap of thunder. Just as they had in the passage Jason had just read, dark clouds swirled overhead and blotted out the sunlight. Iole swung Jason behind her by the arm and stood protectively in front of him. Her arms morphed into scales and claws as she swiveled her head from side to side, looking sharp for any unseen foe.**

** "He's here." She hissed.**

** A column of shadows descended from the sky and swirled into a solid dark mass. The feral snout and eyes of a wolf poked through, connected to a shadowy form. When its eyes landed on Jason, evil greenish-yellow eyes that burned with hatred, he knew he was looking upon the creature that murdered Adair's mother and father.**

** "I can't stay long White Dragon, and I don't care to." Volrac snarled. "I'm here for the boy."**

** Iole stood firm. "You remember what happened the last time we tangled."**

** "This won't be like ten years ago. My power has surpassed even your kind."**

** "You're welcome to test that."**

** Volrac's snout curled into a hideous grin. "You look tired White Dragon."**

** Jason could see it as well. That same fatigue he had seen in her earlier was still there. Diving to her home world must have taken a great deal of her strength. **

** "I'm not moving." She bared her teeth.**

** "How I would relish an honorable battle with you. How I would moan in delight as I crushed your throat between my fangs. But my time is short, and so is yours." With a bloodcurdling howl, Volrac's shadow lunged, its claws extended. But it did not collide with Iole. Instead the shadow passed through her like smoke. It rippled over her body like a shock wave, robbing her of her remaining strength and knocking her onto her back. She rolled onto her stomach and tried to push herself up, but she found herself too weak and it was too late.**

** The darkness swirled around Jason, trapping him in itself. And it didn't just flow over his body. He felt its clawed fingers running over his mind. It made him scream and want to vomit. He heard Volrac growl as his shadow reached up and caressed his neck.**

_**You don't have it.**_** He heard the Nightmare King's voice in his head. **

** The tinkling of bells sounded as the door to the shop was flung open.**

** "Jason!" Adair and Atreyu stood in the doorway, unarmed but ready to charge. Jason felt the shadow flicker with excitement when it saw Adair. Then Jason knew what it was really after. **

** "Adair stay back! He wants AURYN!"**

** "Come here!" Volrac roared. **

** Adair made to run to him. He couldn't let her. They could not let him get it.**

** "Atreyu keep her back! Don't come near me!"**

** Atreyu obeyed and blocked her path. Jason could see the fear in his eyes. He wanted to run to his aid.**

** "Don't do it!" Jason shouted above the roar. "This is not the time to be a hero! Stay away from me!"**

** The shadow over him quivered with rage and Jason knew Volrac's time in the human world was up. It needed to return to Fantasia or risk losing its form. Jason breathed a sigh of relief that the monster had not obtained its desires. Then all the darkness that was Volrac suddenly compressed into his body, darkness merging with his flesh and encasing him in its will. His vision was suddenly blinded by green-yellow fire as Volrac's eyes became his eyes. He felt his face twist with hate as the monster used his mouth as its own. **

** "You will deliver AURYN to me Adair Alicia Artemis." It hissed through Jason's lips. "You will bring it to the tower before Fantasia's next sundown. Make no mistake, if you fail his life is mine!"**

** As swiftly as it had come, the darkness lifted, and it took Jason with it.**

** Adair sat on the armchair in Bastian's shop, her knees quivering and her stomach tying in knots, but her mouth was set in a hard line. Atreyu sat beside her on the armrest of the chair, his hand on her shoulder. **

* * *

><p><strong> "Are you telling me Jason's gone?" Rosemary asked. She and her children had pulled up shortly after Jason had been taken. Brian and Jamie were more quiet than anyone thought they could be. They kept switching sympathetic gazes between their mother and their cousin. Lizzie sat quietly on Brian's lap and was very still for someone of her age. She didn't know what was going on, but all her attention was fixed on Atreyu. Even as young as she was, she knew there was something different about him and that had her little mind enthralled.<strong>

** "Volrac thought he had AURYN." Iole explained, leaning against one of the bookshelves. Her long dark hair hung loose around her shoulders and her eyes were sunken in. She looked very haggard. "When his time in this world ran out, he took Jason hostage."**

** "How was he able to do that?" Atreyu asked. "At first I thought the Seekers allowed him through the first time. But their magic couldn't even get me here safely."**

** Iole nodded. "You're right, that wasn't their magic he was using. It was just as dark, but it didn't have their scent."**

** "Who cares how he got here!" Rosemary shouted and pointed a finger at Iole. "The real question should be what you're going to do about this!" **

** "Good woman, please calm yourself." Bastian admonished her. "We're all trying to solve this crisis."**

** "If Jason's life is at stake," Christa offered. "Perhaps it would be best to just give him what he wants."**

** There were several in the room who had their opinions on that idea, Atreyu being one of the fiercest, but it was Adair who spoke. **

** "No." Everyone in the room looked to her. She hadn't moved, and in spite of her best friend being taken by her worst nightmare in front of her eyes, she was frighteningly calm.**

** "I let Volrac push me into that decision last time. He expects me to do it again. But if I do, then what Jason just did for us won't mean anything. We're not letting him have his way anymore. We're going back to Fantasia and getting Jason back ourselves."**

** Rosemary rounded on her niece sternly. "That's out of the question. I'm not letting you anywhere near that monster. Fancy medallion or no, I am still your aunt."**

** "Aunt Rosemary, this isn't something you can stop. It's something I have to do. I'm going."**

** "No you're not." It was Iole. Adair centered an indignant gaze on her. The dragon woman seemed sympathetic, but unmoved. "The decision's been made. You can't go back to Fantasia."**

** Adair shot up from her seat. "What do you mean?!"**

** Iole sighed. "The balance of the two worlds is leagues out of sync. Most of that is Volrac's doing, but you caused a huge disruption when you brought Atreyu here."**

** "Who cares about the balance?!" Adair cried. "This is about Jason's life! This is about doing the right thing!"**

** "Sometimes right and wrong are too big to take into your own hands! Remember that Volrac thinks what he's doing is right!" Iole was less than a hand taller than Adair, and the exhaustion was plain on her face. But when she spoke, she seemed to loom much taller than she was. Adair didn't argue, but her eyes were pleading. Iole shrank back to her part of the room. **

** "Fantasia and the human world can still get back on track, but it has to be in their own way and on their own. We can't interfere anymore. I..." she hesitated, appearing to hate her own message as much as they did. "I've been taken off this case. This is the last help I was allowed to give you."**

** Adair shook her head stubbornly. "Then what are we supposed to do? Let it happen and hope for the best?"**

** "I didn't say that." Iole pointed out. "You can't go to Fantasia to defeat Volrac. Only a Fantasian hero can do that." Adair felt Atreyu's hand on her shoulder. He turned her to face him. His steady dark eyes stared into her hazel green. **

** "She's right. It has to be me."**

** She shook her head. "I can't just let you go without me. We're in this together remember?"**

** "You are." Iole agreed. "That's why he needs you here. You're a human. He's a Fantasian. Your worlds are in this together, they need to work together. He needs to go in and be the hero."**

** "And me?" She asked, not able to look or Atreyu in the eye. "I'm supposed to do what?"**

** Iole stepped to her side and held something out to her. It was the book Jason had dropped. It was the book that had pulled her into this. The book that connected them all.**

** "You read."**

** "That's it?" Adair was fuming now. "I'm just supposed to read about the danger he's in, safe and cozy in this shop while Atreyu and my best friend are over there fighting."**

** "Adair." Atreyu reached for her. His hand felt warm as he brought it against her cheek. He pulled her face towards his so their eyes could meet again. "I need you here. I need you to believe in me now, the way that I've believed in you all this time. I can't do this without you."**

** She felt herself losing resolve. Her lip was quivering as she rested her hand against his.**

** "Promise me you'll come back."**

** "Listen." He drew so close to her she thought their lips would touch. "Fantasians don't have dreams of their own. We live out the dreams of humans. But for the first time I have a dream. You gave it to me, but I know beyond doubt that it's mine. I want a future with you. So don't doubt that I'm coming back for you."**

** _Pure love. _She thought. Moon Child's warning. Only pure love could save them now. But how could it save them if they were apart? She tried to remember the rest of what Moon Child had said, but that wasn't just remembering a dream. She was trying to remember a dream within a dream, and that was much harder.**

** "I promise." Atreyu repeated.**

** "Adair, it's time." Iole pressed. **

** She nodded, but rather than take the book Iole held out to her, she reached for the chain around her neck. She took AURYN from her neck and looped it over Atreyu's head.**

** "Then you can give this back to Moon Child when she wakes up. And tell her thanks for everything."**

** "Good luck old friend." Bastian smiled from where he stood hand in hand with his wife.**

** "Be careful." Christa said in her sweet voice.**

** "Thank you." Atreyu said. "I'll never forget what you've done."**

** "You better keep that promise." Rosemary smiled. "If you upset my niece, you'll have to deal with me."**

** Once more, Iole held the book out for Adair to take. She didn't say a word as Adair took it from her, and she didn't meet her eyes. Once she released the book she went straight back to leaning against the wall as if being in the middle of these exchanges made her uncomfortable.**

** "Adair, start reading. Atreyu stand in the middle of the room. Everyone else get back and don't touch him."**

** Adair grasped Atreyu's hand one more time and didn't let go of it even as she walked away. When she could no longer hold onto his fingers, she let her hand fall and sat in the armchair with the book in her lap. Everyone else found a stool or a chair or sat on the floor around the edge of the room. Bastian went to flip the sign on the door so it read "Closed". **

** Rosemary sat on a stool with her baby girl on her lap and her sons on the floor in front of her. Little Lizzie looked in confusion between Adair and Atreyu. She pointed a chubby little finger at him.**

** "Wha'happen?" She asked in her childish way. Adair looked at her little cousin and smiled through her tears.**

** "Get ready Lizzie. I'm about to read us a story." Then she opened the book and began to read aloud.**

Atreyu awoke on his back, lying atop soft ground.

**A collective gasp from everyone but Bastian and Iole interrupted Adair's reading. She looked up even though she already knew what she would see. He was gone. She swallowed and kept reading.**

Atreyu awoke on his back, lying atop soft ground. Coming back to Fantasia had been far less painful than leaving it. It felt like slipping into a dream. Slowly, he sat up and found that he was no longer wearing the clothes Bastian had given him. He was back in his familiar leather tunic and boots. With some concern he reached for his chest. He felt relief as his fingers clasped around the medallion. AURYN had come back with him. It was back where it belonged.

"He's here!" Came a voice from behind him. It occurred to him that he didn't know where he was. There was cool grass beneath him, but it was not the plains. Around him there were green hedges that walled off some kind of garden. The infinite labyrinth!

"I found him!" That voice came again, accompanied by a stampede of footsteps as they came thundering into the clearing to surround him.

"Atreyu!" It was Bahzha, and he had called the others of their little band: Hysbald with Engywook and Urgl perched on his shoulders, Ze'hara, and Hykrion surrounded by the Tuatha children. At his side was a red haired woman he didn't recognize. The Rockbiters came lumbering after them. The tall fellow plainsmen helped him to his feet.

"What happened to you?"

"Where have you been?" Hykrion demanded.

"You're not hurt are you?" Urgl snapped.

"Will you let him alone woman!" Engywook chortled. "Anyone can see that he's perfectly unharmed!"

"The same won't be said of you very soon if you keep making diagnosis for me!"

"Both of you give him a moment to breathe." Hysbald reprimanded them both.

"My child!" Ze'hara seized him by both shoulders and kissed his forehead. "I finally caught a glimpse of you in my fire this morning. We've been searching all day for you." Her words carried a dreadful meaning for him.

"All day? What's the hour now?"

She looked confused. "Nearly sundown. Why?" Sundown. Volrac's ultimatum was only minutes away.

"Listen. We don't have much time. Volrac has Jason and unless we rescue him by sundown, he'll kill him. I need to get to the Ivory Tower."

Bahzha winced. "About that." He pointed over the horizon and Atreyu's eyes filled with horror. The Ivory Tower was gone. In its place, jutting against the sky like a poisoned dagger was a heart wrenching construct of obsidian stone and thorn covered branches. "It happened just last night. No one's been able to breach the Forest of Thorns. It's merged with the Ivory Tower."

"The darkness in Sikanda's blade turned it black." said the strange red haired woman who stood with Hykrion. "It's the Obsidian Tower now."

"What's left of the army has been trying to cut their way through the thorns, but they just grow back." Hykrion explained. "Not only that, they lash out."

The woman nodded. "Anyone pierced by a thorn is overcome with fear or plunge into a bottomless sadness. We've kept our distance."

"Has anyone tried to fly over it?" Atreyu asked.

Hysbald wheeled his chair forward. "Sure did. The vines reach higher than you'd think. They nearly knocked me out of sky. The song cannon doesn't work on them either."

"What about Falkor?" The group felt silent. They each looked to each other, silently asking someone else to tell him something they didn't want to say out loud. "What is it? Where's Falkor?"

Ze'hara took him by the hand. "Come with us." She led Atreyu and the rest of the party followed. They seemed to drag their feet behind him. She led him down several passageways through the maze of hedges into another clearing. Lying in the center around the ashes of their campfire was Falkor. His breathing was ragged and came out in short forced wheezes. White clumps of fur lay on the ground from where he had shed them. His once pearly pink scales were faded to gray, and his eyes were no longer the glistening rubies they had been. They were dull and brown.

"Falkor!" Atreyu rushed to his friend and threw his arms over him.

"Well... you took your time." Falkor turned his heavy head to Atreyu, and in spite of his obvious pain he forced a smile. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. What's happened to you?"

"The more hope in Fantasia dies, the weaker I become. Are the others with you?" Atreyu fingered the medallion around his neck and Falkor nodded knowingly. "I see. So Adair has left us then." The others murmured to each other, suddenly disheartened by the news.

"She's no longer in Fantasia, but she is still with us. She's going to help us. It's Jason we need to worry about."

"Jason? What's happened to him?"

"Volrac has him in the tower."

"I see." Falkor said sadly, sounding older and wearier than Atreyu had ever heard him. "What about Deisha?"

"Deisha?" Atreyu blinked. "I thought she was with you."

"She disappeared around the same time the three of you did."

Atreyu shook his head. "Wherever she is, I'm sure she's in trouble. She can't stay out it can she?"

"Sounds like someone I know."

Atreyu rubbed a hand down Falkor's side. The Luckdragon was clammy and cold. "You really can't fly?"

"Would I even be touching ground if I could?"

The young warrior sighed. "We're running out of time. How are we getting out of this one?"

Falkor winked one of his faded eyes. "With luck."

That gave Atreyu an idea. He looked down at AURYN. The talisman was meant to protect him wherever he went in Fantasia. It had done so before. It had protected Adair as well in spite of Moon Child's waning power. Could it get him through the Forest of Thorns? He grimaced. Perhaps that was what Volrac was counting on. He looked to his companions who were all waiting on him.

"Listen to me. I'm getting into the tower one way or the other, and I'm not leaving until Volrac's curse on Fantasia is broken."

"You're going in alone?" Urgl shrieked. "Are you daft boy? Who knows what kinds of monsters are lurking in there!"

Bahzha stepped forward. "Plains people look out for each other. You can't ask me to stay behind while you go in there."

There were other cries of protest as well from the others, but Ze'hara said nothing. Instead she studied him with her intense dark eyes that bulged in the middle of her thin face. She held up one willowy hand to silence the rest of them. She spoke directly to Atreyu.

"AURYN will protect only you." She stated. He nodded. "You are the only one who can enter the tower. Then this happened for a reason. This is something only you can do." She stepped forward and took both of his hands. She bent forward and kissed him on the forehead. "But know that we will be with you wherever you go. Be well Mi'tah'zha."

"Thank you Te'mah."

Bahzha stepped to her side, carrying something in his arms. "At least take these with you." Atreyu was awed to see that he carried his sword, his bow, and his quiver. "You left them at the inn when you went to find Adair."

He took them gratefully and strapped the blade, bow, and arrows to his back. Then he said his farewells to the others. The Tuatha children cried when it was there turn.

"No tears." Atreyu told them, taking a knee to look them in the eye. "I need all of you to stay strong and protect everyone else while I'm gone."

"We will." Falcon promised, stifling his tears.

Daisy held onto her brother's hand and wiped her eyes. "I hope we can play again some time."

"Do us proud in there laddie." Engywook smiled. "And remember, brain over brawn."

"And your heart." Urgl added. "Don't forget that. You've got a good strong heart."

Hykrion stuttered and stammered to find the right words.

"Listen Atreyu... things weren't always good with us. I may have said some things that challenged your honor. But I've seen you now for who you are. You are a man of courage and honor, and I am proud to have been your comrade."

"And I am proud to have called you my friend."

Hykrion's face soured as if he had been wounded. He nearly choked on his next words. "Don't go soft on me now. Hurry and get out of here."

Hysbald wheeled to his old companion's side. "Hykrion the Strong, are you crying?"

"Don't be ridiculous! My eyes were dried out from the cradle!"

"Come on, we're wishing him luck. Not saying goodbye."

"Indeed." Bahzha agreed. "In the language of the Plains, there is no goodbye. There is simply Yadalanh She'nai."

"What does that mean?" Hysbald asked.

"Till we meet again my brother."

Atreyu nodded and shook Bahzha's hand firmly. "Yadalanh."

As they all looked on, Atreyu made his way in the direction of the tower. Just before he left the clearing, he remembered something and called back.

"Bahzha, Hykrion, Hysbald! I have a message from Bastian!" All three of them froze in surprise.

"You saw Lord Bastian?" Hykrion asked incredulously.

"He wanted to thank you for your loyalty, and tell you that you each completed your quest as true knights. For your next quest, he wants you to find your own happiness."

Atreyu smiled as he watched the three of them come to the same realization he had earlier. That Bastian had remembered them and their loyalty. That after all this time he was still their friend.

"Lord Bastian said that?" Hykrion choked again.

"If you see him again..." Bahzha called, having to clear his throat. "Tell him we've already found it."

Without another word, Atreyu made his way toward the Forest of Thorns. The twisted branches had done severe damage to the grounds as they burst to the surface. Entire gardens had been torn apart and the labyrinth's walls that had stood in their way were now nothing more than crushed twigs and scattered leaves. He saw the winding branches before him, twisting and tangling to block his path. They moved together like a den of snakes. He was without fear as he pressed forward. Just as he had believed, the thorns began to shy away from him like demons afraid of the light. But as the path ahead was cleared, he began to wonder why AURYN was able to protect him here. Had it really been Moon Child's power, or was he allowed through because this is what Volrac wanted? He clenched his fingers around the Gem and whispered.

"Adair." He said, for he knew she was listening. "We have less time than we thought. Do what you can to find Jason."

**Adair wasn't sure how to do what Atreyu had asked, or what she would do if she could find Jason in the story, but she knew he was right. They were running out of time. It wasn't easy to take her thoughts off of Atreyu while the danger surrounded him, but she thought about Jason, focused her thoughts on him and turned the page.**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Obsidian Tower Jason had long given up trying to climb out of the holding cell he'd been thrown in. It was a small circular room of rough brick in the floor of some chamber. He had no idea where he was, but if he had to guess he would have said it was somewhere in the upper chambers because of the still breeze coming through the floor. The only opening was an iron grate over a round manhole. He had already exhausted any tools in his pocket that may have been able to pick the lock (which to his dismay was nothing more than a few paper clips he had collected without thinking at some forgotten point in time). Not only was the lock impossible to pick, he knew it would be enchanted as well. He was Volrac's only leverage to obtain the Glory. He wasn't going to take any chances. There were no loose stones to be found either, so burrowing his way out was not an option. So instead of thoughts of escape, he was content to wait for Volrac and the Seekers to reach a decision on what was to be done with him when they realized Adair wasn't going to give them what they wanted. At the very least, he took comfort in knowing Volrac would not have AURYN.

He heard light footsteps coming. He guessed it was Nag coming to toss him some meager scraps of rotten food as it had already done. It had been the Witch-beast who threw him into this prison when he arrived.

"Unless you have a T-Bone steak with some mashed potatoes, you can hurl it straight out the window. Then do me a favor and follow it."

"Does that go for prison keys too?" Jason jumped to his feet when he heard that voice. Bracing one leg on the wall of his cell, he vaulted up the wall and grabbed hold of the bars of the manhole cover. He saw a pair of dark green eyes grinning down at him. She smiled as she jangled the ring of keys in front of him.

"Hello useless."

"Deisha! How did you get here?"

"I never really left. After you guys disappeared, I searched the tower for you. I was in the Ivory Garden when I saw them."

"Saw who?"

"The Seekers. They've been sneaking in and out the tower to cast some weird spells on that sword. I got stuck on this side when they darkened the tower. I've been spying on them to see if I can learn more about their plan. Lucky for me, they really like to talk. That's how I found out you were here."

"How did you get the keys?"

"Thoth led me to them. I couldn't follow Nag because it might catch my scent. And Fay would be able to sense me. But Thoth always seems totally oblivious. I followed him all the way to their lair and he never once looked behind him."

Jason smiled. "I haven't been this happy to see you since... actually I've never been happy to see you."

"I could leave if you like." She smirked. "But I took the trouble of bringing you a present, so I guess I'll forgive you."

"A present, for me? You shouldn't have."

"Surprise!" She reached behind where she crouched and slid something into his view.

"My sword! Where did you get it?"

"The Seekers moved a ton of junk into the council chamber when they took over. You'd think they were trying to move in."

**"Whoa, Jason has a sword?" Jamie exclaimed.**

** "When did he get so cool?" Brian asked, sounding impressed.**

** "He was always cool." Jamie said proudly.**

** "Cool!" Lizzie repeated.**

** "Boys, Adair's trying to read." Rosemary scolded.**

** "Sorry." They both said together.**

** "Sorry." Lizzie echoed.**

** Adair rolled her eyes and started reading again.**

When Deisha found the right key, she thrust it into the lock and unfastened it. Jason pushed the cover open and she helped him out.

"Deisha, I could kiss you." He said with a grin.

Her face hardened. "Try it, and I'll punch your teeth in."

Before he could tell her he'd been kidding, a shrill moaning filled their ears. It sounded like the mewling cries of a thousand shrieking cats. Some distance away, they could hear the pound of footsteps and the scraping of claws all heading in one direction.

Deisha tried to follow the sound with her eyes. "Did we trigger the alarm?"

"I don't think so. It sounds like they're heading to the lower levels. Someone must have gotten into the tower. And I think we both know who."

_**Atreyu! **_**Adair thought in panic. Right when she thought of his name, she seemed to lose her place in the book. When she found it again, the story had already moved on.**

Atreyu rounded the corner, a platoon of yellow-eyed demons at his heels. He had managed to reach the middle section of the tower without being detected, but his luck had run out when a demon who was half snake half woman spotted him while she made her rounds. It had raised the alarm, and now a host of them were closing in on him.

He sprinted through another corridor and burst out into an open courtyard. At the north section there was a set of stairs that led to the upper levels of the tower. In front of the stairs was an archway, the only exit. Just as he reached the front of the arch, an iron portcullis came screeching down, sealing off his escape with a resounding snap. He turned to face his pursuers as they poured in from both sides of the courtyard. He pulled his bow and knocked a silver tipped arrow to his string. He took aim at the front of their ranks, firing again and again with all the speed he could muster in his arm. Each shot pinned an enemy between the eyes, vanquishing the monsters in a flash. They halted in their charge, wary of the practiced archer's skill. They snarled and hissed and chortled and made a cacophony of all kinds of hideous noises, but they didn't move for him.

The sound of heavy footsteps that shook the ground came from the back of the courtyard. Then the throng of demons parted. Making its way to the front was a hideous demon, three times the size of a man. It was a rotund monster with scorched red flesh and curved yellow tusks that jutted from its mouth. In its clawed mammoth hands it dragged a long chain along the ground. In a swift motion it swung the chain at him. Before he could move, the chain latched onto his bow. With a tug, his bow was torn from his hands. The tusked demon caught it in its mouth and crunched it between its teeth, chewing his treasured bow to bits. It grinned wickedly as Atreyu drew his sword. It swung its chain again, aiming to bring it down on his head. He whirled to the side, feeling the heavy chain whiz past his ear. It cracked the stone ground when it landed. The demon lifted the chain over its head, making another swing. Atreyu could see it coming. It was aiming to wrap the chain around his legs. He planned to jump at the last moment and step on it to trap the creature's weapon. Then he'd use that time to charge in with his sword.

He prepared himself, counting the seconds in his head. The demon swung and Atreyu leaped, but his landing was off by a mere second. The chain caught him by the ankle and yanked him off balance. He fell flat on his back but kept a tight grip on his sword. The demon pulled, dragging the boy towards him. Atreyu heard a sharp clang, then the demon's pull stopped short. A silver spear was sticking out of the ground, pinning the chain down. It had gone straight through one of the links. From a ledge a few feet above the courtyard, Deisha nodded proudly that her throw had landed so perfectly.

Before the demon could pull the chain free, the other demons shrieked as Jason charged forward from behind the monster. His sword was held out to his side in one hand. He came around the monster's side, slashing upward just behind its knee. The demon roared in frustration rather than pain, for it did not feel any. But Jason had crippled it. It dropped to its knees. As Jason passed it, he took his sword in both hands and pivoted around, bringing his blade down in a swing that slashed the creature from its chest all the way to his hip. With his enchanted blade, it was a killing blow. The demon crumbled to ash before their eyes and the others hissed in fury. Jason took a defensive stance and covered Deisha as she leaped to the ground to retrieve her spear. Atreyu unwound the chain from his ankle and got to back to his feet.

Jason backed up to stand with them. "So this is what? Two? Three times I've saved your life?"

"I had it under control."

"And zero times you've said thank you."

"And I did nothing?" Deisha interjected.

"You couldn't have made that throw without my luck."

"I could have made it with my eyes closed!"

"Where's Adair?" Jason asked.

"She... she didn't come back with me." He admitted. "But she is here."

"What does that mean?" Deisha asked.

"She's reading the book."

"So she's watching us right now?" Jason shivered. "That's kind of creepy."

"Didn't you do the same thing?"

"Still."

"I think it's kind of romantic." Atreyu argued.

"No I'm with Jason." Deisha agreed. "It's creepy. Who would read about this?"

_**They do realize I can hear them. **_**Adair thought. Though she knew Deisha wouldn't care either way.**

The three prepared themselves for battle, for the demons looked to be gathering their courage (or whatever passes for courage for such creatures). But just when they thought they would charge, they sniffed the air, catching a certain scent. All at once, the demons went scurrying like frightened mice back to their den.

"So now, even demons flee from our presence." Came a voice. Star came into view, clad in her white tunic and breeches. Her row of daggers gleamed from her belt.

"Our resolve has grown with our love." Dawn added, his silver breastplate shining beside his lady. He carried his morning-star over his shoulder.

"Not you two again." Jason moaned. "What do you want?"

"Do not feign ignorance boy!" Dawn shouted. "You know what we want!"

"The Glory if you please." Star demanded. "The time has finally come for us to enter the human world where our love will become real. You will not stand in our way."

Atreyu glowered. "You know you can't take it by force."

"I think you'll find we can."

"This is no longer the Childlike Empress' Fantasia." Dawn said with a sneer. "This is no longer her tower. She holds no power anymore."

"That's not true!"

Star shot him an unpleasant smile. "Well, not for long anyway."

"They're right. We don't have time for this." Deisha whispered. "I heard the Seekers talking. Volrac doesn't have complete control of the tower yet. Moon Child's still fighting him off, but her strength is running out."

"I have an idea." Jason hissed out of the corner of his mouth with an impish grin. "Ready to test our luck again?" He called down to their enemies. "Hey Star! You're fat and old!"

Star's mouth dropped open and Dawn froze in rage. "What did you say?"

"What's wrong? Don't hear so well anymore old lady? I called you ugly!"

Dawn's temper flared. "You watch your tongue boy!"

"Make me! What's wrong Dawn? I just insulted your lady! Go on, take a swing at me! Hit me! I dare you! Are you chicken?"

Dawn was finding it harder and harder to contain his anger. Perhaps he would have gotten it under control and seen what Jason was trying to do if not for Star.

"Well are you?" She snapped.

With a furious roar, Dawn hurled his morning-star at the three of them. It sailed straight for Jason's head.

"Duck!" He cried. The three dove out of the way, and the heavy weapon crashed through the portcullis behind them. It shattered the bars as it passed through, creating an opening just big enough to fit through. Jason turned to Atreyu.

"Go!"

"But you-"

"You heard Deisha! We're running out of time!"

Deisha nodded in agreement. "We can handle them. Hurry!"

"He's getting away!" Dawn shouted as Atreyu sprinted up the stairs. "Stop him!"

Star dashed forward, throwing two of her knives, aiming to pierce Atreyu's legs. Jason stepped in front and blocked both knives with his sword. Deisha ran to meet Star and swept the long handle of her spear under her legs, causing her to tumble. She got back to her feet in a huff, brushing her long brown hair from her face furiously. Dawn rejoined her, but Jason and Deisha were already blocking their advance. The Knight held out his hand, and by some magic force, his heavy weapon flew from where he had thrown it and returned to his hand.

"You're going to regret that." Dawn growled menacingly.

"Think we should go with him?" Deisha asked as their foes began to circle them.

"We can't outrun Star." he admitted. "That reminds me. I don't fight women, so she's all yours."

"You're such a gentleman." Then the two fought side by side while Atreyu continued his desperate ascent to the top of the tower.

* * *

><p>The tower was very different than the one he remembered. Their black stones seemed to have eaten the light around them. The walls pulsed as though they were alive. The thorns of the forest weaved in and out of the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. AURYN still protected him from their touch, and he managed to avoid detection from the demons. He made it all the way to the council chamber, now cluttered and stacked to the ceiling with the ill-gotten artifacts of the Circle of the Night. Some of them he recognized from their castle. He burst through the door and out onto the walkway that led to the peak of the tower. It spiraled around the column that jutted from the tower itself and wound all the way to the entrance of what had once been the Ivory Garden. But when he made his way into its walls, none of its flowers or fountains remained. No ivory statues of exotic animals stood as sentinels. All that was there was all that would remain in Volrac's new Fantasia: dreary black stone and a twisted maze of thorns and vines.<p>

Sikanda was still in the center, driven half its length into the floor. Pulsing veins of red light snaked down its side and fissured out of the floor all around it like the web of a spider. The only bit of light that still shone was inside the shattered remains of the Magnolia Pavilion. The obsidian was pushing forward into the gold and ivory flooring of the Empress' raised platform. It had almost reached the edge of the crystal where Moon Child still slept. And at her side, Atreyu saw _him_. His one remaining hand had long clawed fingers while the arm where he had lost his hand ended in a gauntlet covered in black spikes, hooked and cruel like the thorns of the forest. He circled around her, running his claws over her crystal shield. Light hummed from the crystal and sparked in protest where he touched it. His hair was long and dark, and his armor was now as slick and black as the Obsidian Tower. Instead of a cloak, long thorn covered vines hung from his shoulders.

"Now watch Moon Child." Heremoor, or rather Volrac hissed into the crystal. "Watch as those humans you placed your faith in fail you. I want you to feel as all of your hope withers like the petals of a dead rose, until it's finally crushed. Watch as your beloved Fantasia falls into darkness just as I did."

"Darkness that you created." Atreyu stepped forward without fear.

Volrac turned his eyes on him. They were no longer the emerald green eyes of the general. They greenish-yellow points of fire that burned with hatred that had seethed beneath the surface for years. He did not look surprised to see Atreyu here. If anything he seemed saddened.

"No Atreyu. There has been darkness in this land for far too long already. I simply utilized it and turned it on the one who should have protected us from it." He stepped down from the platform as he spoke and pointed one clawed finger back at Moon Child. "It is time for her to feel what she has allowed to drag us down for so long." Even his voice had changed. The General's booming baritone was lowered and grated like claws on stone. "I shall use the darkness brought down on us by her and the humans to erase this Fantasia. And from its ashes I will create a new one, a perfect one where we dream for ourselves. Where our fates are tied to no one but ourselves!"

"You disrespect all of our parts in the never ending story. You forget that living only for yourself is no life at all. That is why you'll fail. I'm going to stop you here because I have something stronger."

Volrac sneered. "Yes, your 'strongest magic'. I know all about that tragic journey you embarked on with the human, and the ill-fated love you share. I respected you once Atreyu. You carry with you all that is good in our land. But one who loves humans as you do has no place in my Fantasia." He held out his hand. In a flash, AURYN was lifted from around Atreyu's neck. He tried in vain to snatch it back. It flew towards the Nightmare King with such speed that it snapped the chain by which it was held. The talisman floated straight to Volrac's outstretched fingers. "And now, thanks to you I have the final piece."

"How did you-"

"I hold the tower. I hold the heart of Fantasia itself in my power, and soon even AURYN will be mine to command. Soon the Childlike Empress will vanish, and her power will become mine."

The thorns around them shifted and Atreyu felt that they were no longer alone. Each one entered from a different side and surrounded them: Nag, Thoth, and Fay. Volrac lifted his hand, and AURYN floated high above them, suspended in the air above Sikanda.

"Our world and the world of humans are so close now, they're practically touching. Now it is possible for us to open the gate between them. And when that happens, I shall call on all the darkness of this world to destroy the connection that binds us. Then all their poison shall be sent right back where it came from. There world will become as dark and hopeless as this tower while Fantasia will be reborn in shining perfection. Nag! Thoth! Do what you came here to do. Finish the spell!"

"As you wish m'lord." Thoth bowed. "Well Atreyu, it's been a real pleasure." The two Witches did as they were commanded. They climbed the steps of the ruined pavilion to the edge of where the black stones continued to creep forward. They raised their hands, and the thorns around them responded to their will. The vines shot forward like tentacles, reaching for the crystal that protected Moon Child. The light that shone from it was holding them back, but they continued to force their way closer. Sooner or later, the strength of the seven powers would give out, and the thorns would shatter Moon Child's shield.

"No!" Atreyu rushed forward, hoping to stop the Witches' profane ritual. In a black blur, Volrac stood in his path, striking Atreyu in the face with the back of his gauntlet. The force of the blow sent his head reeling as he was thrown to the floor. The spikes pierced him and he felt hot blood run down the side of his face. He staggered back to his feet.

Fay went to join her coven, but Volrac had other orders for her.

"Not you!" The little Witch turned to face him with her cold blue eyes as expressionless as ever. "Do you have it?" He asked. Instead of answering, Fay hefted what was tucked under her arm. She held it out so he could see. It was a book bound in black silk. Atreyu gasped when he saw the intertwining gold and silver snakes on the cover and the intricate purple lettering of the title that read _"The Neverending Story"_.

"How did you get that?" Atreyu demanded.

"I told you I learned of Fantasia long ago." She said flatly. "It's a real pity. I tried to warn you, but now it's too late."

"Thanks to that handy little treasure, I've known all of your plans from the beginning." Volrac said with a hideous grin. "About how you and the human hoped to save Fantasia with the 'the strongest magic'. And now I will show you how pointless it all was." The Nightmare King took grand postured steps to where Sikanda rested. With his flesh hand he took it by the hilt and drew it forth from the stone. "Now Atreyu, let us end this the way we knew it would end from the start. And you," he pointed to Fay with the tip of the sword. "You have the honor of playing the storyteller in this Fantasia's last hour. Now read!"

Fay opened the book and began to read aloud:

_"Atreyu charged forward, his sword at the ready. Volrac blocked his assault and Atreyu's sword was no match for the black blade of Sikanda."_

Atreyu charged forward, his sword at the ready. Volrac blocked his assault and Atreyu's sword was no match for the black blade of Sikanda. They were both skilled with the sword, but while Atreyu was faster and lighter on his feet, the Nightmare King held the advantage in size and strength. Moreover, his was the blade of Bastian Balthazar Bux, the enchanted sword which never failed its wielder. Once a shining sword of a hero, the betrayal of long ago had blackened the blade. Now it was a weapon of evil, one that had been buried, never to be unearthed again. But the Circle of the Night had found it and told Volrac of its whereabouts.

The two warriors clashed, matching each other stroke for stroke. Atreyu managed to side-step his enemy's attacks, but each time their blades met, Volrac's strength sent ringing shock waves all through his body. His arms ached with every block.

Fay continued to read:

"_Finally, Volrac's attack slowed him just enough for the Nightmare King to send his steel fist into his side. The spikes on its knuckles cracked his ribs and pounded the breath from his lungs."_

Finally, Volrac's attack slowed him just enough for the Nightmare King to send his steel fist into his side. The spikes on its knuckles cracked his ribs and pounded the breath from his lungs. Volrac swung again and Atreyu barely had time to block Sikanda's blade. This time the attack sent him sliding back on his feet. His chest heaved as he tried to claim some of his breath back. Blood ran down his side from where Volrac had struck.

"You see Atreyu, what your 'strongest magic' gives you? Nothing but heartache and suffering. Love cannot prevail in a world like this."

"You're wrong." Atreyu wheezed.

"I am not. For I already know how this story ends." He turned his burning green eyes to Fay. "Go on. Show him. Skip to the end."

Fay sighed and turned a few pages ahead. In spite of her cruel and capricious nature, she seemed to take no pleasure in reading this passage.

_"...For no dream of love and hope can exist in the midst of such overwhelming darkness. Atreyu was powerless to stop the end. His last thoughts were of Adair and how he had failed her, and all those who were dear to him. Then Volrac plunged Sikanda into his heart. And that is how Atreyu died."_

Atreyu's eyes grew wide as the Witch read the details of his prophesied defeat. That couldn't be the ending to this story. After everything they had gone through to protect what they loved, it couldn't end the way she had read. His heart tightened as Fay turned the book so that it's pages faced him. Though he could now barely read, two words were clear to him, and they were the last ones on the page: _Atreyu died_.

"Your quest was for nothing, and I'll tell you why." Volrac jeered. "You did not find the strongest magic. Do you want to know what the strongest magic truly is? It is despair." Atreyu lifted his eyes to Volrac. An odd familiarity of those words rang in his ears. The Nightmare King clenched his steel hand into a fist. "And do you know why that is? Because people who have no hopes are easy to control!"


	26. Chapter 25: The Strongest Magic

**A/N: Let me end this by saying what an awesome ride this has been, and thank you to everyone who stuck with this story and encouraged me to finish it. It feels great to finally post this. To show how much I appreciate you guys, I've posted the final two chapters and epilogue together. Thank you again. I really hope you like how it turned out and always remember, Fantasia is real!**

**Chapter 25: The Strongest Magic**

Yellow flames danced before Ze'hara's eyes. She could see all that was taking place within the Obsidian Tower at that moment, and the others hung on her every word.

"What do you see?" Bahzha asked.

"Now Atreyu fights with the Nightmare King. His light is strong, but Volrac fights with the darkness of an entire world. I see a woman in the smoke behind him. She poisons this world and others with her darkness. She wants this world for her own, and Volrac is her tool to take it." She gasped and the others jumped in shock.

"What's wrong?" Hysbald asked.

Ze'hara said nothing.

"Well don't keep us in suspense woman!" Hykrion cried. "We're on pins and needles as it is! Now what's going on?"

Ze'hara still didn't answer, but she began to tremble and shake her head.

"It can't be." Was all she said."It can't be."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile within the Obsidian Tower, Atreyu staggered back to his feet. He felt his side and winced as his own touch sent a wave of pain through his ruptured bones. His sword hung at his side from his limp arm, but he forced himself to stand and look his enemy in the eye.<p>

"Who told you that?" He demanded. "Where did you hear that?"

Volrac's face hardened in anger. "You already know don't you?" Then he held up his steel hand.

"Gmork." Atreyu panted, still trying to regain his breath. "It was Gmork who took your hand wasn't it."

"I was only a captain then. Word reached my squadron that a dark force was moving against your mission to stop the Nothing. I had never fought a creature like that demon wolf. My weapons could not harm it and it tore through my armor like parchment. It could have killed me so easily but it didn't. Instead, after it had devoured my hand, the Gmork gave me something. His darkness... it bled into my wounds and burned like fire. I saw something in that darkness. For me there had always been only Fantasia, but in that darkness I learned the truth of the human world and how it connects to ours. I saw the humans with my own eyes, their greed, their hate, and how it poisons our world. Their own selfishness was the cause behind the Nothing, and their wicked desires create nightmares in our world."

"But they also create dreams like you and me!" Atreyu cried. "Humans like Adair and Bastian!"

"Ha!" Volrac scoffed. "Bastian. And look at what he wrought when he came here. The Ivory Tower was destroyed. He nearly killed you with this very blade!" He held up Sikanda. "You still carry the scar, and this sword remembers your blood." He rushed again, reaching Atreyu in one leap. Mustering all of his strength, the boy blocked, his enemy's superior strength wearing him down more and more. From over their locked blades, Volrac leered at his foe with hate filled eyes. "You have seen the cruelty of humans and you still love them. You have not felt the pain of their betrayal like I have!" He swung his sword with such force that Atreyu slid back on his heels.

"After seeing what the Gmork wanted me to, I fell into despair. For what hope could there be for our world if we must depend on selfish beings like them! I remained on the ground of the forest I had fought the demon in, letting it take me. The thorns grew up around me and into me. In time I became part of that forest." He raised his arms, and the thorn covered vines that hung from his shoulders rose in accordance with his will. "The Forest of Thorns is part of me. It is the despair I felt when I saw the Fantasia I loved fall into that vile abyss. For ten years I remained trapped there, stewing in my own tragic existence. That's when they came."

Atreyu knew who me meant. He didn't take his gaze from Volrac, but he was very aware of wicked man and beast trying to break Moon Child's shield, and the cold-hearted girl with the black book in her hands. "The Circle of the Night."

"They told me of a way that I could avenge Fantasia. I could save it from the humans, and from that wretched child who lets them feed on our existence. From them I learned how to turn my sorrow, my hate into power. They told me that the Childlike Empress had a counterpart in the human world, one with whom her life force was bound. So I called on the darkness that Gmork had left within me to travel to the human world. I found her, and when I saw her cowering there in the woods I realized what I really wanted. I didn't simply wish her death. I wanted the Empress to suffer the way I had suffered."

"That's why you killed Adair's parents."

"I took what she loved, and when she sealed off her heart, Moon Child's power was weakened. Then I waited. I let her remain in that cursed state for ten years, exactly how long I had remained trapped in the thorns. And now she'll watch as I did while everything she loves is ripped from her."

He pointed Sikanda at Atreyu, and the thorns on his back shot forward like snakes. He hacked away at them as they closed in on him, but they grew back just as quickly. He could feel the vines moving all around him as well. He leaped out of the way as more thorns shot out from the ground where he had been standing. It was no longer one foe he was fighting, it was the entire forest. He leaped and dodged as the vines came at him from all sides. He was agile, but the attacks were relentless. Eventually his speed would give out and the thorns would catch up to him.

_"Eventually his speed would give out and the thorns catch up to him." _Fay read. _"From his left side, like the great black arm of some fiendish monster, the vines rose up and came down on him."_

From his left side, like the great black arm of some fiendish monster, the vines rose up and came down on him. He wasn't quick enough to escape a grazing wound. The thorns slid down his left arm, tearing into his flesh and ripping through his tunic. But the pain from the thorns wasn't nearly as wracking as what followed. Sadness like he had never felt seeped into his wounds. It was a great heaviness that gripped his heart and shook him to his core. It was so heavy it forced him to his knees.

"You feel it don't you." Volrac said with a dark laugh. "That is the power of despair. It takes away your will to fight. Soon you'll simply surrender to it and welcome its crushing embrace."

"You're right." Atreyu gritted his teeth against his own sadness. Once more, he forced himself to rise, but it was much harder than before. "Those without hope are easy for the darkness to control. You know this, yet you let yourself be its puppet. You gave into your own despair and now the darkness makes you its tool! But I'm not like you! I still have hope that Fantasia and the human world can be saved! I know our two worlds can both be made well again! No matter what power you gain it doesn't change what you are. A hollow shell who believes in nothing anymore. That's why you'll lose."

"And yet," Volrac grinned as he stepped closer to Atreyu. "I am not the one fated to die here." He raised his blade and renewed his attacks. "It seems Fantasia knows you are wrong, because the Neverending Story has already written you out." Each time Atreyu blocked, he felt his arms grow weaker. His breathing was getting heavier, and he could no longer keep up with both the sword and the thorns. He sustained more scratches from the vines, and with each one, that grip around his heart tightened.

"Ten years ago I took what Moon Child loved right in front of her. Now I'm going to do it again. And this time it won't just weaken her. It will destroy her. The only thing standing in my way of claiming Fantasia is you Atreyu. You are the last piece. You are the one her human mirror loves more than anything. She's watching us now isn't she? Reading every word of our battle. I'm going to kill you right in front of her. Her heart will break, and Moon Child will vanish right along with it. Your 'strongest magic' is now your most bitter poison."

* * *

><p><strong>Adair shook her head frantically. She had to believe that what Fay had read was a lie. <strong>

** "Iole, what does this mean?" Iole was silent. "It's wrong right? What Fay said? Tell me it's wrong." All eyes were on Iole now. She lifted her heavy gaze to meet Adair's eyes. The somber look in them told the girl what she wouldn't say. Fay hadn't lied. If Adair kept reading, the story would lead exactly where she had said it would.**

** "Did you know about this?"**

** "Not until Fay read it." She answered honestly. Then she hesitated. "But I know why it's happening."**

** "Why?"**

** "You're not going to like it."**

** "Tell me!" she pleaded.**

** "Atreyu is losing because he's not completely in Fantasia. There is still something keeping part of him in this world."**

** Adair felt a lump form in her stomach that she didn't understand. She didn't know what Iole would say, but she already knew she agreed with her; she wasn't going to like this.**

** "What is it? What's keeping him here?"**

** "You." Iole answered. "Your wish for a future with him. As long as that holds him here, he's not wholly in Fantasia."**

** Adair felt a feverish sensation. A wave of heat came over her face and then chills rolled down her spine. It made her dizzy.**

** "What? What do you mean?" Iole didn't answer, and she didn't have to. Adair knew what she meant, she just didn't want to hear it. "So if I want to save him I can never see him again?" She shook her head as if she could make reality disappear. It was getting hard to breathe. She narrowed her eyes at Iole. "Was this the decision you were talking about? Did they say we couldn't be together?"**

** "This was no one's decision Adair." Iole kept her voice level, but there was sympathy in it. "This was always meant to happen."**

** "What was? That we'd meet and go through all that together, fall in love and then have none of it mean anything?"**

** "It does mean something Adair. What you and him found, that was real. But there is more at stake here than you and him. You went to Fantasia, you fell in love and now you can share what you found with this world. That's why you couldn't stay there. But that's also why he can't return here. There are others that need him to stay in Fantasia, to teach them and guide them." She sat down on a stool in the corner and rested her arms on her knees. "Heroes like him are getting to be rare in Fantasia. He's one of the only ones left who knows what real bravery is. He's someone who does the right thing simply because it's the right thing, even when it's hard or dangerous," She lifted her gaze to Adair. "Or it means losing something precious."**

** Adair could hear what Iole was saying, but the time had long since past that she could picture a life without Atreyu. She knew a wish to let him go was beyond her power.**

** "I can't." Her voice cracked over her words.**

** Iole's gaze hardened. "Then by all means stop reading, because you already know how it ends." In spite of these words, Adair felt her eyes drift back down to the pages.**

* * *

><p>Jason was unable to block Dawn's strikes effectively because of the Knight's insane strength, but he was able to slough them off or dodge them altogether. Deisha on the other hand was having difficulty keeping up with her opponent. With a dagger in each hand, Star kept in close quarters with Deisha, rendering her long spear almost ineffective.<p>

"You have both lost the ones you love into the arms of another." Star said with a wicked grin. "How could two castoffs like you ever hope to defeat our love?"

Deisha ground her teeth and pushed her spear against Star's daggers, throwing her off of her. "Because we know that some things are more important. This isn't about our feelings. It's about right and wrong."

Just off to their side, Jason had managed to swing his sword upward at Dawn's weapon. With a well placed slash, he cleaved the spiked head of the morning-star from its rod. Star jumped back out of Deisha's range. She narrowed her eyes at Jason who was closing in on her unarmed lover. She swiveled her eyes back on Deisha.

"I will show you the true power of our devotion." She raised one of her daggers against the flesh of her palm and slashed open her own hand. Dawn could sense it as his lady's blood dripped to the ground and that filled him with rage. Before Jason could prepare a defense, Dawn rushed him and sent a power charged fist into his stomach. It hit him like a hammer and knocked him off his feet. Before Deisha could stop her, Star took her second dagger and made a long thin gash down her forearm. Once more, new strength flooded into Dawn.

"Stop it!" Deisha tried to strike Star with the blunt end of her spear, but the lady ducked out of the way. "That's how you show your love? By mutilating yourself?"

"This is true love! Love is pain! Love is sacrifice!" Star shrieked as she took her own knife to herself over and over. Jason was now on the receiving end of a fierce beating from the Knight of the Burning Dawn whose face was now twisted with rage.

"Look at what you're doing to him!" Deisha cried. "Your pain doesn't make him stronger, it makes him suffer!" Even with her new wounds, Star was able to fend off the plains girl's attacks.

"That is why you will never understand the true power of love! For him I would die!"

"And you think that will make him happy? If you truly love him than you should treasure the life that he is fighting to protect!"

Deisha's words struck Star truer than her spear would have. It stopped her just long enough for Deisha to swing the blunt end of her spear at both of her hands. Star's daggers fell to the ground with a clatter, and the end of the spear at her throat prevented her from reaching them. Her hands moved to her belt, but she had depleted it of her throwing knives. Deisha cornered her back against the wall, but Dawn could sense his lady's danger. He dropped Jason and rushed Deisha. She stepped to the side, but he wasn't letting up on his attacks. Jason flanked him once more, and now the two of them were defending against Dawn while Star looked on in horror. The blood loss from her self inflicted wounds was taking its toll. Her breathing was heavy and she couldn't fight anymore.

Dawn's attacks were true and fierce, but they weren't connecting with his targets. No matter what he did, he could not strike Jason or Deisha. Now it was two against one and Star knew that the power he had just received would soon run out... unless. She dropped to her knees and retrieved one of her daggers.

"Heartseeker," She whispered to the blade. "Find your sheathe." She raised it and brought it down.

Dawn ceased his attacks at once and turned slowly. Star fell to the ground as blood spilled from the wound she had dealt to her own chest.

"No!" All at once, his strength was gone. He fell to his knees and crawled to where his lover lay dying. Jason and Deisha could only watch as he crawled to her and gathered her up in his arms. His silver breastplate and arm guards slipped from him like the shell of an insect. They gasped at what they saw within. His once strong broad frame had grown thin and frail in mere moments. He held Star in his arms and brushed her hair away from her face. With tears streaming down his now gaunt and hollow cheeks he growled to Jason and Deisha.

"Leave us. Go now."

Jason and Deisha cast one sad glance at them before leaving the courtyard up the stairs. Dawn spoke to his lady and held her close.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

She smiled at him with her waning strength. "Because I wanted you to live. Why didn't you go? You could have made it."

"Because any world I'm in would be dark without you."

Star chuckled. "What a sad match we are. Even after all this, here we are again dying in one another's arms. It's always been this way ever since that Shexper came to Fantasia and dreamed us into this world."

"And I'll do it a hundred more times for you."

She frowned. "The plains girl said something to me. She said that if I truly loved you, I would treasure the life you were trying to protect. Those two, the ones they love will never love them back. Yet they keep going. It made me think of all the times I've watched you die before my eyes. I know that you did it for me each and every time so that you could follow me in death, but now I think I would have preferred it if you lived. Maybe that's what we've gotten wrong all this time. We've been so consumed with dying for one another, we've never stopped to consider what it means to live for each other."

Dawn gave a weak smile and shook his head. "So it took us all the way until the end to realize it."

"And now it's too late." She said mournfully with tears in her eyes.

He wiped her tears away with his fingers. "We'll get it right next time. I swear it." As the light in her eyes began to fade, he stared into them. "What's this? What light through yonder window breaks? Tis the east. And you, my Juliet are the sun. My burning dawn."

She reached up and touched his face with the last of her strength. "Then guide me there Romeo... my evening star."

Their lips touched one last time, and then they died in one another's arms. But there would come a day when their story would be told again as it has been told for centuries, and this time they would find what had been out of their grasp for so long. They would find a happily ever after. But that is another story and shall be told another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Adair cried as she read that passage. It made her think about the choice which still lay before her. She knew what Atreyu would choose if their roles were reversed. He would do the right thing even though it would break both of their hearts. That was the kind of person he was. That was why she loved him. As she thought on this, she knew what would happen if she made the wrong choice. Even if it worked out somehow, if Atreyu survived and she found a way for him to return to her, if she took him away from where he belonged then it would leave both worlds lacking in something pure and good. If she truly loved him, she knew she had to do what was right. <strong>

** _Pure love._**

**At last she remembered what Moon Child had told her. A pure love could only be made through great sacrifice. Now she knew what sacrifice had to be made, and it was harder than she could have imagined. How could she do it? How could she let him go?**

At the top of the Obsidian Tower, the battle between Atreyu and Volrac was about to reach its end. The young hero's wounds had taken his strength, as had the wicked magic in the thorns. He could no longer grasp his sword with both hands. His left arm hung limp at his side. He no longer had the strength to lift it. But still he fought on. With a frustrated swing, he raised his sword against Volrac. The Nightmare King swung Sikanda with power and force, and this time when it struck Atreyu's sword, it cleaved the boy's blade in half. Its tip clattered to the ground and its hilt was thrown from his hand. Now he was completely defenseless against the nightmare before him.

"It ends now Atreyu." Volrac declared. Vines erupted at Atreyu's feet and snared his legs. More came from his sides and took his arms, hoisting him into the air and binding him fast. They wound around him tighter and tighter. He became completely encased in vines and their thorns dug further into his flesh. He kicked and struggled, but the despair in the thorns was overpowering him now. He was drowning in it.

"You see now Atreyu." Volrac growled. "Love cannot prevail in a world like this."

With what little strength he still held onto, he lifted his head to look his executioner in the eye.

"You may kill me, but not what I fought for."

**Adair shook her head frantically. "No, no, no!" But all her cries could not change what was written. What Fay had predicted in the story was now about to happen and there was only one thing she could do to stop it.**

He could fight against it no more, For no dream of love and hope can exist in the midst of such overwhelming darkness. Atreyu was powerless to stop the end. His last thoughts were of Adair and how he had failed her, and all those who were dear to him. Then Volrac-

"**Alright!" Adair cried. "I let you go. I'll let you go." She lowered her head and let her tears spill onto the page. Perhaps it was because her eyes were clouded with tears, but she would swear that the words changed before her eyes. She tried to find where she had left off in the book, but the words were different now. **

At that moment, above their heads where AURYN remained suspended in the air, something shifted. AURYN began to glow. Its light was small at first like the pinprick of a star in the night sky, but it grew and grew until it was a radiant as the sun. The two snakes of the medallion grew with the light until they formed an enormous circle in the sky. Light shone down on them from the inside of that circle.

Atreyu and Volrac were transfixed by the light, as were the Seekers.

"What is happening?!" Volrac roared.

"The gate between worlds is opening." Thoth said in awe.

"But I didn't open it!"

Nag's maw hung open. "Then who did?"

Volrac roared and reared Sikanda back, plunging it forward toward Atreyu's heart. Before the dark blade could strike, a bolt of light came between them. It was so bright, Volrac could not look directly at it. He rounded on Fay.

"I was supposed to kill him here! You read it! What does this mean?"

Fay's eyes had grown wide as she read from the book. "The words have changed." She said in complete shock. "His fate has been changed." Then she lifted her gaze and squinted against the column of light that now stood between Atreyu and Volrac. "The Strongest Magic." she breathed.

Still trapped in the vines, Atreyu could see something within the light. It was a sword. He knew where it had come from, for he could feel her there with him.

_Give me a name. _He felt the words more than he heard them, but he knew they had come from the sword. _Give me a name, then put your hand forward and I will be yours._

As quickly as the light had shot from the sky, the answer came into his heart.

"Your name..." he said as he reached for the hilt, "is Amare."  
>Then he closed his fingers around it. Warm light flooded through his entire being. All at once, the vines that held him crumbled to ash, unable to withstand the purity that coursed through him now. He looked down at himself. His wounds were gone as though they had never been. Even the scar he had carried on his chest for so long had been erased. He felt stronger than he ever had before. He lifted the sword. Its blade was not made of steel, but rather of pure light. Its hilt was created from the same silver and gold snakes that made AURYN. They intertwined together and joined at the pommel.<p>

Far below them on the ground where the little band of heroes still camped, they could see the light above the tower.

"What is that?" Hykrion gasped.

Bahzha came to Ze'hara's side. The wise woman was staring into the fire with a smile. "Ze'hara, what's happened?"

"I see Adair standing with Atreyu. Light is shining from them both. The shadow behind the Nightmare King cowers from it."

"Adair is there? How?"

Hysbald tore his gaze away from the light when he noticed something missing. "Has anyone seen Falkor?"

"This is impossible!" Volrac roared. Once more, the vines shot from the ground and lunged for Atreyu.

Atreyu lifted the blade and spun it into the vines as they reached for him. Its mere touch sent light into them and burned them to cinders. Their despair could not stand against the light of such a pure love.

"I suggest we wrap this up." Thoth said to Nag. The two of them turned back to the crystal where Moon child still slept. Both were startled when they saw Jason and Deisha standing in front of them. Jason rammed the pommel of his sword into Thoth's head, knocking him onto his back where he rolled down the steps of the pavilion. Deisha swung her spear and forced Nag to leap off the platform.

"Looks like today isn't your lucky day." Jason said with a grin.

"Oh please." Thoth scoffed. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"Actually, I approve." Came a deep voice from behind them. The two Witches looked up in horror to see Falkor the Luckdragon hovering over them. "Looks like it's _your _luck that's run out this time."

Thoth scrambled backwards on his hands in a cowardly fashion and Nag scurried to Fay's side and hid behind her.

"Dragon! I hate dragons!" It screeched.

Howling with fury, Volrac called all of the thorns around them to attack Atreyu, but he leaped out of their path, touching Amare's blade to each one until none of them remained. The more he fought, the more he felt the strength of others with him. No longer was Adair's light the only one that filled him, he felt the light of all his friends and loved ones who wanted him to succeed.

"I will not be undone!" Volrac shrieked. "Love has no power over me!" The vines on his back snaked out and shot for Atreyu in a black wave.

"You're right it doesn't." Atreyu said sadly as he leaped over the vines. "That's why you're going to lose!" He ran along the vines toward Volrac, dragging Amare's tip over their surface and burning them with its light. He leaped into the air and raised Amare high as he came down toward Volrac. The Nightmare King lifted Sikanda to block, but this was his final undoing. Atreyu brought Amare down and their blades locked. The light in Amare pushed Sikanda's darkness back and burned into Volrac. He screamed in agony as Atreyu pushed him backward, and Atreyu pushed him farther, driving the darkness out of Sikanda. The blade shown silver once more and Volrac shrieked and dropped it. The flesh of his one remaining hand sizzled and smoke rose from his palm. He could no longer touch Sikanda, for it was an evil weapon no longer.

With the evil driven from Sikanda, Volrac could no longer hold the tower. The obsidian stone crumbled away and the thorns burned to ash. The Ivory Tower rose back into the sky, even brighter and more beautiful than before. Then the sound of shattering glass filled the air. The crystal in the center of the Magnolia Pavilion burst open, sending its glittering shards all around them like a fall of stardust. Then the Childlike Empress opened her golden eyes.


	27. Chapter 26: The Last Wish

**Chapter 26: The Last Wish**

Ze'hara sighed with relief as the fire before her finally calmed. "He won." She told the others. They erupted in cheers. Bahzha and his wife Ainzlee held each other and Hykrion hoisted Matilda off her feet. The Tuatha children crowded around them and jumped in joy on top of the Rockbiters. Engywook and Urgl danced in circles, laughing all the while. But Hysbald noticed that Ze'hara was not cheering with them. She sat by the embers of her fire, exhausted. But it was more than fatigue. Something was bothering her. He wheeled his chair beside her.

"Ze'hara? Why the long face? We won didn't we?"

She nodded. "We did, but at a price." She said this in a low voice so that none of the others could hear.

Hysbald frowned. "What price?"

Then she spoke so low that he had to crane his neck near her and strain his ears to hear.

"This was the best and the worst thing that could have happened to him."

* * *

><p>At the peak of the restored Ivory Tower, the Childlike Empress let her feet touch the ground for the first time in ten years. Her snow white hair fell around her shoulders and her golden eyes took each of them in with a smile. Jason stood with his mouth agape. Deisha dropped to one knee and bowed her head. When she noticed Jason standing next to her stupefied, she yanked on his arm and forced him to kneel next to her. Atreyu remained standing, but his reverence for her was no less than the others.<p>

"Atreyu." Just as it had when he first met her, her voice was as sweet as a bird singing in its sleep. "It's so good to see you again."

"Again?" Atreyu stammered. "How is this possible? No one in Fantasia can lay eyes on you more than once."

"It is true. You saw me before as Moon Child, but I am Moon Child no longer. I have been reborn with a new name."

"What name?"

"The name you gave me." She said plainly. Atreyu didn't understand. Her golden eyes floated to the sword still in his hand and then he knew what she meant.

"Your name is Amare." And then he understood how it had happened. But neither he nor the Empress would say, for it was a secret that one must learn the way Atreyu and Adair had. Instead she smiled knowingly at him and nodded. The sword in his hand flickered then and vanished back into the light it had come from. It had done all it had needed to do.

Amare turned her head away from them. The eyes of the Childlike Empress were always eyes filled with love and understanding for even the darkest beings in her world. But none of this was present when her golden eyes landed on the Seekers who remained skulking off to the side. Nag openly cowered behind Fay who stared at the Empress with her dead uncaring eyes. Thoth made his best attempt to stand upright, but even he stood behind his compatriots.

"Now now Empress, let's not do anything rash your highness." Thoth said in a quivering voice. "Not even you use your powers to compel my subjects."

Though she stood shorter than the rest, when Amare spoke her presence was the greatest among them. "My subjects are mine to protect. But I hold no kindness for intruders." She said, and this time her voice was not sweet. "I draw no distinction between good and evil in my realm, for Fantasia needs both so it may grow. But you three are not part of Fantasia and you are not welcome here." A gale blew behind the empress and her white hair floated around her small but angry face. Never once did she raise her voice, but her words made the very ground shake and the Witches' legs turn to jelly. "Now get out."

Nag shook like a kicked dog and Thoth found his tongue had gone numb. Only Fay was able to speak.

"As you wish your majesty." She said coldly. "We're finished here. But we cannot leave just yet. If we leave now, we take a piece of your realm with us." A silent understanding passed between the two.

Amare's golden eyes grew sad when she turned them toward where Volrac still struggled with his wounds on the ground. His dark armor had shattered, leaving him bare from the waist up. His flesh was reddened by the light that had burned him. His black hair hung in his face like the molted feathers of a buzzard. But his green-yellow eyes still burned with more hate than ever. She turned back on him and the Seekers.

"Very well. Do what you must. Then get out of my sight. If I ever find you've returned to Fantasia, I will erase you." With this, Amare turned her back on the Circle of the Night and Volrac.

Fay curtsied in mock respect. "Thoth, the crystal please."

"Ah, yes of course." He reached inside his filthy coat and produced an amethyst crystal, the size of a man's fist. Volrac's eyes widened in fury when he saw it. "Oh come now, a deal's a deal old boy. It's only fair." He said smugly as he handed the crystal to Fay.

Volrac snarled, but rather than attacking he tried to back away. In spite of all that he had done, Atreyu was worried for him. "What is that?"

Nag leered at him. "Just a simple business transaction."

"You see, we made a deal." Thoth explained. "But since you've taken back the tower, we no longer have the means to give Heremoor what he wanted. So it's only fair that we return the payment he gave us."

"No! Not that!" the Nightmare King cried. "Don't!"

Volrac's terror spurred Atreyu to run to his aid. "Atreyu don't." Amare's voice command stopped him in his tracks. Her back remained turned, and her voice was grave. "His own actions drove him to this point. There is nothing we can do for him now."

The rest of them could only look on as the crystal in Fay's hand began to glow. As she squeezed her small pale fingers around it, white cracks spread over its surface. Then with a horrid crack, it shattered in her hand. The light it had encased flew from her hand and into Volrac. The Nightmare King howled a bloodcurdling cry of torment as the light filled him. His body twitched and flailed as though he were being wracked by an invisible force. Unable to contain his compassion, Atreyu ran to his side and tried to steady him. Volrac continued to scream and flail in his arms.

"I believe we're done here." Fay said with spite. Once she did, the very air around them shifted. Behind them, a strange doorway was opening. It was a tear in the sky, like someone had torn the page of a storybook. A powerful wind came from within that tear, twirling around the Seekers and began to suck them in. With a shriek of excitement rather than fear, Nag leaped into it willingly.

"Bye-bye Atreyu! It was fun!" Then Nag was gone.

"Yes, ta-ta m'dears." Thoth waved as he turned to face the opening that Fantasia was forcing them out through. "T'was a true pleasure. Onto the next experiment." The Seeker of Truth was pulled off his feet and sent into the void. Only Fay remained as though she were resisting the pull of the vortex. It dragged her slowly backwards, sliding her black shoes along the ground. Her cold blue eyes didn't once leave Atreyu, but what she looked at him with he couldn't say.

"What was his payment?" He asked the Witch.

"His love for Fantasia." She replied. "And everything in it." Then the tear in the story closed up around her. The Circle of the Night had been cast out of Fantasia forever.

In his arms, Volrac stopped flailing. He began to grow old before their eyes. His hair turned gray and his face became ashen and withered. Once more, the thorn covered vines grew from him, but they weren't as solid as the forest had been. They were like smoke. They could not hurt anyone but him now. They wound their way back into him, snaking all through his body. Once more, Heremoor was consumed by his own despair. His breathing grew shallow and ragged. His green eyes faded slowly. With great difficulty he turned his head to look past them at the horizon. The sun was rising.

"It's been so long..." he rasped, "since I've seen the sun rise over Fantasia like that. Has it always been that beautiful? I... never... noticed." Then his eyes closed. The thorns covered him completely and then vanished. Atreyu was left holding nothing but air. The nightmare was over.

**Everyone in the book shop released a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding as Adair finished the passage. **

** "What happens now?" Rosemary asked. Adair had stopped reading, but she hadn't looked up from the page. Iole too was somber. They all looked to Bastian. The old man merely shook his head.**

** "I don't know."**

"Brave warriors." Amare declared to Atreyu, Jason, Deisha, and Falkor. "You have saved Fantasia, and yet you have done more. It is a new Fantasia you have made, and your stories are yours to begin anew if you so choose. Whatever it is you wish, ask it of me. If it is in my power, I shall grant it."

The others waited. Atreyu looked to each of them. They knew what he wanted and were silently telling him to go first. He rose and stood before Amare.

"Empress, there is only one thing I would wish. That is to return to the human world to be with Adair."

"No, you have to stay here!" The others looked to the Empress in astonishment, but she was no longer standing before him. It was Adair speaking tearfully through her. "You can't come back. You have to stay."

"Adair?" Atreyu reached for her. "I don't understand."

She placed her hand on the side of his face. "I love you."

**Adair couldn't read on. She snapped the book shut and hurled it across the floor. Bastian ran to scoop it back up.**

** "Someone else finish for me!" She cried. "I'm done!" She jumped up from the chair and ran to the back room of the shop, taking off up the flight of stairs at the back before anyone could stop her.**

** "Adair wait!" Rosemary cried and made to go after her.**

** "Rosemary." It was Iole she stood behind Rosemary with a hand on her shoulder. **

** "No, you get off me! This is my family and that comes before any of your stupid rules or commandments or whatever you call them!"**

** The woman tried to shake her off, but Iole held fast until she agreed to hear her out. "Listen, neither of us have really been there for her the way we might have liked. But you have the rest of her life to be there for her. This is my last chance to do something right by her. You'll never see me again. Just please let me do this."**

** At length, Rosemary relented. Iole took the book from Bastian. He took her hand before she left. **

** "Thank you for keeping your promise." He said.**

** "Thank you for not keeping yours." She said with a sad smile. She left them and followed the path Adair had taken to the back room. The door at the top of the staircase led to the roof of the shop. Bastian had set up a sort of flower garden here, and at the edges were two park benches. It was on one of these that Adair sat, staring sullenly at the flowers Bastian and Christa had planted together. Iole sat quietly beside her.**

** "Hey." She said. Adair didn't respond. "Do you remember when we talked about how life sometimes has those bumps and bruises?" Adair gave her a very weak nod. Iole held the book out to her. "This is one of those road bumps."**

** Adair's face was red and her eyes were swollen. She couldn't look her in the eye when she spoke. "I don't know if I can do this. How can I leave him behind?"**

** "I know." Iole nodded. "I was in love too once."**

** "What happened?"**

** She swallowed. "He died a long time ago. I knew I was probably going to live a really long time and I didn't think I could keep going without him. But I knew I had to. It took a long time, but I realized that what we had, it didn't die with him. It just moved to a new place. This last while I kind of forgot that. It took a special assignment and meeting some really special people to remind me." She set the book in Adair's lap. "You really surprised me. If you can do that then I know you'll be fine no matter what happens." She got up from the bench. Adair didn't hear her go back inside, but when she looked up, she was gone. She took a deep breath and opened the book.**

"What was that about?" Jason demanded. "What does she mean you have to stay here?"

"I'm afraid Adair's right." Amare said sadly. Then she explained the sacrifice Adair had made to save Atreyu and both their worlds. "You both have a destiny in different worlds. Adair must share what she learned here with her world. Atreyu must remain here to show it in other stories. Without him to fulfill that role, many stories in Fantasia will vanish."

"So after everything you guys went through, you have to separate anyway?" Deisha asked indignantly.

"Yeah she's right." Jason agreed. "You've already been the human world. Why can't you go back?"

"That was done through dark magic." Amare reminded them. "And it nearly ended him."

"Jason," Atreyu put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Amare's right. If Adair or I choose any world but our own, what we fought for would unravel. Adair's made peace with this decision. I..." He swallowed hard on his words. "I should as well."

Jason looked away from him, standing stock still for a moment. Then he set his jaw and shook his head.

"No. That's not good enough."

"Jason, go back to her. This way you can be with her like you wished."

"But she didn't choose me!" He shouted and rounded on Atreyu. "Stop being so freaking good and let someone else be a hero for once!"

Atreyu paused. "What are you saying?"

Jason didn't answer him. Instead he looked to the Childlike Empress. "Amare, what if there was a way that Atreyu could go back to the human world without taking anything from Fantasia?"

"Someone has to finish the stories he is a part of." She replied, but she did so with a smile. She knew what he was going to say before he had even said it.

"I'll stay."

"What?" Atreyu, Deisha, and Falkor all said at once.

**"No Jason! Don't!" Adair pleaded, hoping he could hear her somehow. "You don't have to!"**

"No Adair, I do." Jason replied. He had heard her. "But don't worry, it's not just for you." He looked back to Atreyu. "Or you. I used to think I was jealous of you because of Adair. But I was wrong. All this time I've been looking up to you. I wondered what it was that made you so good. Why you were enough for her and I wasn't? I wanted to know what you had that I didn't. Maybe it was because you carried a sword and rescued girls from monsters. But I think I finally figured out the real reason. You always do the right thing just because it's right. You don't need any other reason but that. That's something I've never done. Maybe that's why I came to Fantasia. So here's my chance." He looked up at the light still shining above them from the gate.

**Adair could see him as she read. She was no longer just picturing him, she could see him. Jason, her best friend was waving goodbye to her from the other side. He didn't look sad or scared. She could see in his eyes that this was something he truly wanted. She could also see how he had changed. He looked less like the awkward frustrated boy she'd grown up with and more like the hero he wanted to be. She brushed her fingers along the page to thank him. **

** "I'll miss you."**

"I'll miss you too. But hey, you'll always be my first kiss." He said with a laugh. "Amare, can a human live a normal life in Fantasia if they don't have AURYN?"

"It's never been done. They would be on their own without any protection but their own." She replied. "But yes. They can live as a Fantasian without losing their memories. But how can a Fantasian like Atreyu live as a human?" She smiled at him knowingly. He knew what she was really asking. To leave Fantasia, Atreyu needed a story. Only a human could give him that.

"I guess this will be my last act as a human." He muttered. He thought of what he knew about Atreyu and tried to piece together a story. "He can live in the human world..." As he began, the words came to him easier than he had first thought. It didn't feel like he was making them up, it felt more like he was sifting through memories. Little by little they came into focus and then in a flash he had the answer.

"Atreyu can live in the human world because he's half human." The others were silent. He looked at Atreyu who stood with a disbelieving look on his face. "Atreyu, what do you remember of your parents?"

"They were both killed by buffalo shortly after I was born. I was raised by all the tribe. That's why my name means Son of All."

"Then the Plains People never told you. Your parents gave you that name. Your name means Son of All because you are a child of both worlds."

"How can that be?"

"A long time ago, a human woman came to Fantasia. But she was frightened by it. She had a family in the human world and used up her wishes in a panic to return to them. She didn't understand AURYN or the wishes it granted and she lost her memories quickly. Soon she even forgot her family. She wandered alone for a long time until she fell into the Grasslands where a Plains hunter found her. He couldn't give her memories back, but he did give her a new life. He taught her how to live among the Plains People. They fell in love and when she was accepted as a true member of the tribe, they married. They had a child, but they were killed in a hunt and the tribe raised him as their own. They decided to keep the truth from him, for if others knew of a half human in Fantasia it might place him in danger. But that child grew to walk with humans. Not only that, he fell in love with one."

Atreyu was awestruck, as were Falkor and Deisha. They couldn't think of what to say. Such a thing had never been heard of in all Fantasia.

"It's a beautiful story." Amare said sweetly. "How do you know of all this?"

_You're going to make me say it aren't you. _He thought with a smirk.

"I know this because that woman was my mother."

**Adair read that part over to see if she'd heard right. Was such thing possible, even in Fantasia? Jason had never spoken of his mother before now.**

"In my world, she was hit in a car accident when I was very small. She fell into a coma that she never came out of. My father waited two years for her to wake up, then one day her body just quit. We never knew why. Now I do. That was the day she and your father were killed by the buffalo." He turned back to Amare. "Good enough? Can he go back now?"

"I have no say in this." The Childlike Empress smiled. "Atreyu, you are half human. What world you live in is your decision now."

Atreyu stammered to find the right words. "Jason... how can you ask me to leave Fantasia now that I know I have a brother?"

Jason took his hand and shook it firmly, placing his other hand on his shoulder. "Because your big brother says so. That's why."

Atreyu looked to his other friends. "Deisha..."

She knew what he wanted to say. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Plains People are tough. They might cry a little when I break the news, but I'll get them through it."

"Come on you guys, we just won!" Jason crowed. "I don't believe for a second this is the end for any of us. We're in a n_ever_ ending story. We'll see you again."

Atreyu wanted to believe it. As happy as a future with Adair made him, he was still saddened by the prospect of leaving his friends in Fantasia behind. "How can you be so sure?"

Amare answered for him. "There is a prophecy, which we seldom speak of, that someday humans will bring love to Fantasia. Then the two worlds will be one."

Jason grinned. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us on both sides. Can we count on you to hold up your end over there?"

Atreyu smiled and shook Jason's hand. "You have my word... Yadalanh She'nai."

"Till we meet again my brother." Jason repeated.

Deisha came to Atreyu and hugged him. "Yadalanh." She whispered into his ear.

Atreyu came to Falkor and placed his arms around his great lion's head. "I'll miss you Falkor. You've been my truest friend for as long as I can remember."

"Now don't get my scales wet." Falkor chuckled. "You heard what Amare said. With luck, we'll see each other again. But allow me to give you a proper send off." Atreyu nodded and climbed onto Falkor's back one last time. He waved to the others and Falkor took off into the sky. He flew just below the gate, and stopped short of passing through it. Atreyu stood up and Falkor vaulted him into the air, straight through the gate. He vanished into the light, and when he was gone it closed. AURYN floated back to the ground to Amare's waiting hand. The Childlike Empress slipped it back onto its chain and looped it around her neck. Falkor flew back down to their level.

"So what's next for the three of you?" The Golden Eyed Commander of Wishes asked her subjects.

"Where are you headed Falkor?" Jason asked.

Falkor laughed his deep bronze laugh. "Jason, I'm a Luckdragon. I go wherever the wind takes me. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. This hero stuff is new to me. I might need someone a little older to show me the ropes."

"Are you saying I'm old?"

Jason grinned. "As the hills."

"Then I'm your dragon."

"You'll need someone to watch your back." Deisha interjected. "And I think I'm ready to get out of the Plains. I want to see a little more of Fantasia."

"I think the question is, can Fantasia handle you?" Jason chuckled which earned him a slug to the arm from her.

"I've seen you try to hunt. You won't survive a day without me."

"I do like to eat. Welcome aboard Team Luck!"

"I think we need to work on that name."

"Agreed." Falkor nodded.

"Then it's settled." Amare declared. "Allow me to present you with your first quest." She held Sikanda in her hand and slipped its gleaming blade back into its rusty sheathe. "Before he left, Bastian declared that one day a hero would come to wield this sword without danger. They have a very important quest and they'll need Sikanda. Your first quest is to find them present Sikanda to them. I'd say good luck, but with Falkor with you I think that goes without saying." She winked one of her golden eyes at the dragon.

Jason bowed gallantly. "As you wish your majesty." He and Deisha climbed onto Falkor's back.

"Which direction?" Falkor asked.

"East." Jason said with surety.

"Why east?" Deisha asked.

"Because we're supposed to fly off into the sunset."

"It's dawn you idiot. East is the sunrise."

"I'm working with what I have!"

"Now come on the two of you." Falkor said calmly. "Is this really how we want to begin our first adventure together? We'll never make it at the rate you two argue."

"Sure we will." Jason promised with a wink. "With luck." Then the three of them flew east. They would find that young hero who was destined to hold Sikanda, and they'd have many other adventures besides. Fantasia would soon tell stories of the boy with the luck-magic sword, and the wild girl from the plains who flew on the back of a Luckdragon named Falkor. In time they would each become champions of justice in their own right. But that is another story and shall be told another time.

Within the gate between worlds, Atreyu ascended further and further upward. It was like swimming through light. He could feel himself drawing nearer to her. The closer she felt, the more he began to see her. He saw her high above him, her hazel green eyes watching the pages of the book in front of her. And when she finally put the book down...

**...There he was.**


	28. Epilogue: Still Seeking

**Epilogue: Still Seeking**

"Fay, total the results of the experiment." Thoth drawled. On a distant world, far from Fantasia and the Human World, the Circle of the Night was regrouping in one of their darkened safe-houses. It was a one room hut with nothing but a fireplace and three chairs around a dirty wooden table. The trip through the rift had been exhausting on all three of them, yet he was loathe to see Fay actually smirking as she swished her black cat's tail back and forth in front of his face. The black silk-bound book with _The Neverending Story _written on its cover lay on the table between them.

"As we've seen in other worlds, the Strongest Magic can allow the accomplishment of great feats that would otherwise be impossible. But we've gathered even more data from our time in Fantasia. From the ten years that Adair's heart remained dormant, we learned that the Strongest Magic can be sealed indefinitely." She explained. "However, her reawakening proved that destroying it is impossible."

"So it can be sealed, but not destroyed." Nag reiterated from where it crouched near the fire.

"Correct. Furthermore, it cannot be copied or counterfeited. Even with her memories altered by the potion, the connection between Adair and Jason could never be the same as the one she shares with Atreyu. But the most interesting is what we learned by Adair's sacrifice. We had an idea of true love, but now we saw what pure love is capable of."

"So there are more levels of this wretched magic of yours?" Thoth sighed. "What a headache you've brought on us m'dear."

"I think it warrants further study." Fay replied with smug satisfaction. "All in all, I declare this experiment a complete success."

Thoth and Nag exchanged glances which soon became devilish grins. Thoth looked back to Fay from over the rims of his glasses.

"Well, not a complete success for you m'dear. After all, you left there empty handed. And after you made Atreyu such a generous offer."

Fay's smirk faded at once.

"Oh Fay," Nag cackled. "You thought we didn't know about your plan?"

"I was amazed at how quickly he rejected you." Thoth laughed openly. "How our dear little kitten sends the boys running."

They both laughed cruelly together at Fay's expense until she slammed her fists onto the table in front of her. The black fur on her tail stood on end and they were silent. She looked to them both with contempt. She snatched the book from the table and hurled it over her head into the fireplace. She turned back to face the others. She straightened her dark hair.

"Very well. You two can choose the next experiment, and I'll declare this one a draw on one condition. We never speak of this again."

"As you wish M'dear. But I think Nag and I need to release a few more good laughs before we're ready to make that deal."

Because Fay burned the book, she never did read the rest of what had happened at the Ivory Tower: how Jason had stayed behind in Atreyu's stead. Nor did she learn that Atreyu had found his way back to Adair. In accordance with the promise they had made with the Childlike Empress, the Seekers never returned to Fantasia. But Fay would continue seeking the Strongest Magic. Whether she found it or not, none can say for certain. But one thing is certain. Because of her twisted selfish heart, her search would lead her down very dark paths to seek it. For this reason, that is a story that is perhaps best left untold.

There is much left to be said about Adair and Atreyu as well. For one, she had much to say to her teacher in the writing assignment he had asked her for. It was a week late, but because of the merit of her work, he accepted it anyway. Atreyu had much adjusting to do, but a certain dragon saw to it that the necessary paperwork was passed along for Bastian and Christa to be his legal guardians. He would have many struggles and trials in this new world just as he had in Fantasia. But those he loved were there to guide him. The work Atreyu and Adair had both promised to do was far from over, and they worked side by side every day to share the truth of Fantasia and the magic they had found there with whoever would listen, and in many different ways. In time they would teach their children to carry it on as well, as we all should. For those who believe in Fantasia still look forward to the day that the two worlds will become one. But that is another story and shall be told another time.


End file.
